


Daughter of the King: Zilla

by Flippythedemon



Series: The legend of zilla [1]
Category: Godzilla (2014), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adding one more, Belongs to twilightna, Dead Midoriya Inko, Egg Laying, F/M, Female Midoriya Izuku, I didn't expect people to actually like this, Kind of like what 1998 zilla did, Kohaku The Dorat, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mpreg, Multi, OC, Sexual Content, You Have Been Warned, also my first time writing that, as I said before ghidorah is a creep, bad dad ghidorah, bakugou gets whats coming towards him, but ghidorah thought Rodan more like a pet for him and Godzilla to play with, champions and paragon, creepy ghidorah au, dad godzilla, godzilla/ghidorah (one-sided), he creepy, he good dad, he wants to be her dad but he too creepy, i have my own oc, its godzilla, king ghidorah/Rodan - Freeform, my first time writing it, sorry for adding more tags, spoilers for King of monsters, that idea comes from Godzillas-big-fat-diary, very one sided, why did i write this I blame mothnem, yandere King Ghidorah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 193,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: Three months since she has been training with All Might and Izuku thought her life would get better. But after half her city destroyed by a three-headed dragon she was so wrong. Now she has to survive being a captive by said dragon who got it in his head that she is perfect for being his daughter and for his "mate" to finally see reason that he is perfect to be his mate. Now with only a weakened King by her side. Will she survive even with her newly found quirk and escape? Will she be able to become the next Symbol of Peace. Will she fall in the madness of the false King.Or is her fate even greater than what it started as?





	1. When things can go wrong they will go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Flippy: ok guys yeah so I’m going to make another story…. it’s a Godzilla and bnha with a female izuku. My friend mothnem gave me this idea of an au that we called creepy ghidorah. It’s basically ghidorah has lustful crush on Godzilla and wants him to himself so (spoilers for KOTM) after Godzilla gets hit with the oxygen bomb ghidorah kidnaps him and steals him away so Monarch with the help of Mothra has to save Godzilla. So I had an idea of making a crossover with this. The titans have human forms and this is a few months with all might training izuku.
> 
> Izuku looks like a small version green version of Nana, because in this inko was Nana daughter. And she also has a hidden quirk she didn’t know about so she was basically quirkless. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own my hero academia nor Godzilla the creepy ghidorah au belongs to my friend mothnem!

 

**Chapter 1: When thing can go wrong they will go wrong**

Izuku hum to herself as she helped her mom with dinner. The last three months have been the best of her life since she been diagnosed as quirkless. Meeting All Might, him telling her that she can be a hero, learning about All for One, _training_ to inherit it. It’s been great! Not even Kaachan, who even after the slime villain tried to stop her from training to be a hero.

 

She shook her messy black and green hair, trying to not think of Kaachan. That’s when things went wrong. The once sunny sunset turn into a stormy sky. Izuku walked away from the counter looking out the window, seeing thunder clouds.

 

“That’s weird, it was just a clear sky before. And it’s too quick for this to be a regular storm. Could it have been a quirk??” Izuku mutter to herself before her mom grabbed her by the arm.

 

“Izuku stay away from the window!” Just as she said this, there was a giant sound, like a roar before a bright flash of light was all the two could see. Next thing Izuku could see was darkness as their apartment was blown up.

 

Izuku groaned as she opened her eyes. Her body was in more pain than even Kaachan could done or the training that she has been doing. Looking around, she gasped in shock to see that her apartment was destroyed, the only thing left was rubble. She tried to stand up, but gasped in pain as she saw one of the rubble was stocked to her leg.

 

Using the strength that she gained from training, she easily put it off her leg. Standing up, she stumbles and hissed in pain as she tried putting on pressure on her right leg. It was sore but luckily not broken. “ _Its weird. I’m not hurt at all. Maybe sore but honestly not to bad. You would think that will the building blown up,_ ’ Izuku thought before dread pile in her stomach when she realized something.

 

“Mom?” She whispered. Looking around ignoring the screams of terror and pain she heard around her she screamed.

 

**“MOOOOOMMMMM!”**

 

That was her first mistake. The rain puddles around her started to vibrate. She then heard some of the concrete that was still standing fall down. A giant shadow then loomed over her, blocking the light from the flashes of lightning. Turning slowly around, Izuku though she was seeing a true monster for the first time.

 

She didn’t know how right she was.

 

Standing above her with a height of 521 ft, was a golden dragon. It had no arms but an unknown wingspan that were flapping making hurricane winds. Making it harder for Izuku to stand her ground. It had two tails and oddly enough three heads. It was the left one that was acting oddly. It made a weird coughing sound, like it was choking. Soon it was able to spit something out, that landed in front of Izuku.

 

Covered in saliva and blood was a familiar sweater to Izuku. Tears started falling from her eyes, her mother.. Was gone. The one of the few people who stood by her when she was called quirkless. The one person who stood up to her, when the other kids hurt her. The one who yelled at other parents for even thinking of telling her that she should give her own daughter away. Inko Midoriya, was gone from this world...forever.

 

Without thinking, Izuku picked up a brick and before she knew it she threw it at the three-headed dragon. “Damn you!!” She screams in anguish. Of course it didn’t do anything, but turn its attention to her. Before Izuku could even run, three sets of lighting came out of its mouth and hit her.

 

Closing her eyes in defeat, she waited for the pain of her death. To her surprise, all she felt was that she was full. All her life since she was four she always seem to be hungry, no matter how much food her mom gave her she was always hungry. When she opened her eyes, she was not harmed at all. Red lines marked her body, energy going through her. She stared at her hands, as her nails grew into claws. She could feel her teeth sharpen but before she could do anything, she was knocked down to the ground.

 

Landing on her back, a long tail pushed down onto her body. Looking up she stared at three set of red eyes. She could see hatred and anger but also curiosity as they stare at her.

 

“How is a worm such as yourself is able to absorb the gift of Gaia?” To Izuku surprise the voice came from the middle head. “But somehow you were able to,” The right head said this time. “This worm is very strange...almost like our Broken Prince,” the left head said as it sniff her, then giving her a lick. Izuku shudder at the saliva.

 

“You know Kevin, you're absolutely right.” The right and left head stared at the middle one. Izuku guess that the middle head was the one in charge. “Look at her eyes, they have the same fire that will soon go out in our Broken Prince. And this child, bearing the gift of Gaia, is far more worthy than the other worms, that call this planet their home. This child…. Is worthy of being our hatchling. The only _human_ to live. And it will be a good way to show our Broken Prince that we will be a good mate for him, if we show how good of a father we will be,”

 

As the other two heads agree with the plan, Izuku gotten scared that her hands with her new claws, went down onto the tail. The dragon screech in pain, lifting his tail off of her. Without thinking Izuku ran. She ran as fast as she could go but to her horror, the dragon roared before following her.

 

_“All Might…. I have to get to All Might!”_

* * *

 

 Torshinori Yagi, better as All Might lifted the slab of concrete off a civilian as Death Arms grabbed them pulling them away and getting them out of the way. He gritted his teeth as he pushes through, his body trying to turn back to his civilian form but he couldn’t. The people need their Symbol of Peace more than ever.

 

“All Might!” Gunhead yelled, “That’s everyone in this area! The rest of the city had already been evacuated by that American Government. They told us it’s time to go.” Sighing in relief, All Might went to follow, when he heard a scream.

 

His eyes widened when he saw Young Midoriya, running towards him with a panic look on her face. He ran straight at her. _“Damn it why did I forget about Young Midoriya! I know she lives in this area of the City!_

 

He was just about to grab her, when with a roar, something got to her first. Midoriya was dragged into the sky by her left leg, screaming as she flail in the mouth of the monster that destroyed half of the city. Before he could even leap to try and punch the head that had a hold of Midoriya, the beast flapped its wings, making Yagi fly, and then hitting a broken slab. Before long the beast was flying away and to Yagi dread with Young Midoriya with it.

 

Tears went down his face as he heard her screams fade away, her screams for help that he could not give. Anger well up in him as he punched the ground, making a crater. All around the people could hear their Symbol of Peace scream in anguish.

 

**“AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”**

* * *

 

 The wind blew through her face as she was carried in the sky. Izuku didn’t know how long, maybe a few minutes, since she was carried off by the three-headed dragon. Her eyes were shut closed by the hard force of the wind. She may not be able to see but she could feel the blood dripping down her left leg. Tears were also dripping down her face as she not only cried at the pain of fangs in her leg but the lost of her mother and the fact that All Might couldn’t save her.

 

She then felt them go down and with a bump felt the dragon land. She opens her eyes, to see that they were on an island, that was mostly a mountain. In front of them was a giant opening, big enough for the dragon to go in.

 

The cave was dark and damp, and the inside was hardly big enough for the dragon to fit all the way in, as he lowered his heads to make sure he didn’t bump into the stalactites that crew from the ceiling. At first Izuku thought the were at a dead end, but she soon saw a smaller entrance when the head that was carrying her lower her to the ground. She screamed in pain as more blood fell down her leg. The bite mark throbbing in pain as she grabbed it. She looked at the dragon and to her surprise he seemed to get smaller.

 

No he wasn’t just getting smaller but was in fact turning human.

 

Instead of the three-headed dragon was now a human. He wore an armor that seemed to be made up of his scales with the shoulder pads looking like his dragon head. His hair was the same golden color as his eyes were the same red. He still had his two tails out and as Izuku looked towards where the entrance was, both of them move to block the way.

 

Glaring at him he smirks, “Yes, that’s the familiar fire I see in my beloved prince. You’ll do a wonderful of becoming our hatchling. With that he walked towards Izuku, who tried to crawl away but with the pain of her leg couldn’t even make it but a few scoots.

 

He picked her up, carrying her bridal style, and walked into the smaller entrance. Inside, it was lit up by torches. The walls were marked by scratches and burns, indicating that there was many fights in this cavern. But everything stopped when Izuku noticed someone else was in this room.

 

Cover in chains, by the neck, wrists, and ankles was a man. He had short black hair that was tinged blue. His teeth, which was surrounded by a frown, had many sharp fangs. His eyes glowed an orange as he glared at the person who was carrying Izuku. He had many scars, some were in fact still bleeding. But what told Izuku that this wasn't a human as much as the beast that was carrying her was the tail. Which flickering back and forth in anger was covered by grayish black scales. The spikes on the tail seemed to glow an electric blue before fading. He too wore armor but was made of greyish scales that made him almost look like a king.

 

A fallen King.

 

The man's eyes widened when he noticed Izuku. Before they narrow on the man that was carrying her. To Izuku surprise, black smoke came pooling out of his mouth.

 

“Ghidorah, what in the name of Gaia have you done?"

 


	2. A new family?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: ok, I know I said I was going to work on my other story but man the plot titans are in my head and so is godzilla. So here we are, ch 2. Honestly I’m just going with the flow asking my friend moth what to add on because a part of me already wants to get to ua but first there must be angst! This is my first bnha fanfic
> 
> Warning; yandre Ghidorah, and I mean like he is super creepy! But he doesn't do any of it, because I can’t write that stuff.
> 
> Disclaimers: I don’t own Godzilla nor my hero academia, if I did 1998 zilla jr (the cartoon series) would have a better life with his mate and egg alive and wouldn’t be shot at. Also Izuku would be all might biological child but since I don’t i have to deal with writing fanfiction.

Izuku stared at the man before her, as he glared at the dragon, now known as Ghidorah, who had kidnapped her and _eaten_ her mother. Ghidorah just smirked as he put Izuku down on the ground, but not fully letting her go as he placed a claw hand on her head. To her annoyance he stared petting her.

 

“Well my dear, Broken Prince, I like you to meet our new daughter,” Izuku’s eyes widen at this as she tried to scoot away from him but was stopped as he grabbed her arm. She flinched when he gripped it a little tighter, narrowing his red eyes as a warning.

 

The man looked at Ghidorah in confusion, “I thought you hated humans. Thought they were beneath you and now you want to adopt one?” Ghidorah chuckled at the man’s question, “Well my dear this human is far more superior than those worms. Just watch my dear Prince,” With that Ghidorah brought the hand that was petting her, and lightning came upon it. He brought it towards her arm. The man stood up from the nest jerkly, trying to stop Ghidorah. But he watched in awe as the child, instead but being electrode by the lightning, actually absorbed it.

 

“See my Broken Prince? This child is special. She has the Gift of absorbing Gaia’ Gift into her body. Reminds you of someone?” he said this with a chuckled. Izuku couldn’t really say anything as she groaned. She felt so full, like she was going to explode. That’s when her stomach gave a lurch, going on her knees, she threw up her lunch. She felt, a hand rubbing on her back and even more to her disgust it was the man who kidnapped her. When she was finished puking, she tried to crawl away from him and luckily this he let her.

 

“Now my Broken Prince, I have to get supplies to make sure our daughter has a more _comfortable_ settle in. You two try to get along,” Ghidorah said this as he walked towards the man, going in to kiss his forehead. The man went for a punch, but Ghidorah easily doged. “Still have your fire in you. That’s good, I can’t wait to break it,” With that Ghidorah turned back to the entrance, and to Izuku’s horror a giant rock was being moved to block it. 

Soon there was only them, the silence in the cavern was thick. Izuku, not knowing what to do just went over to a corner of the wall. Pulling her knees to her chest, she couldn’t help but cry. She thought her life was finally getting better but she should have known better. Quirkless people didn’t deserve to be happy. Kaachan had said so, that they are wrong in the world and all the crap that has happened to her was because the world was trying to get rid of her. And now one of the only good things in it, was dead.

 

Big fat tears rain down her face, as huge sobs escape from her throat. She was scared, she wanted to go home. To her surprise, arms wrapped around her pulling her close. She could hear a rumble by her ear lobe, and soon she was in a rocking back and forth motion.

 

Soon the sobs quiet down, wiping the tears from her eyes, Izuku looked up to see glowing orange eyes staring at her. “Sorry about this...you shouldn’t have to deal with Ghidorah’s crap.” Izuku shook her head, “It’s not your fault,” before she could say anything else a deep growl escape his throat.

 

“But it is! If just destroyed that bastard instead of putting him on ice, then this would have never happened!” He stood up, the chains, clinking and clanking as he moved. Izuku jumped in surprise when he punched a wall, making a crater. His tail swish back and forth as the dorsal fins on the back flicker a blue. It looked like it was trying to light up, but like something was blocking it.

 

“Who are you?” Izuku couldn’t help but ask. Like Ghidorah, this man didn’t feel like a human. He felt something more.

 

“I don’t really have a name kid. But I think you humans call me Godzilla,” Izuku’s eyes widen at this. Five years ago a creature that was called a Muto hatched from the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant and laid havok on that place and Hawaii when another bigger female joined in. The made a nest in San Francisco. They were only stopped by something bigger than them. Izuku remember watching the news, seeing the almost dinosaur creature walk slowly back to its domain. She remembers what the news reporter had called him.

 

Godzilla, King of the monster.

* * *

 

 Sitting in a tent, on a cot was a skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He gripped his pants, gritting his teeth as he remembers how close he was.

 

_“Can someone like me, without a Quirk. Be a hero like you!”_

 

_“I just couldn’t stand by and let him die! You three call yourselves heroes but you did nothing!”_

 

_“A hero helps anyone in need, even if that person doesn’t want it.”_

 

_“I want to go to U.A. Its your school and so it must be the best.”_

 

_“ALL MIGHT HELP!”_

 

Tears went down his face, as he remembered his student’s scream for help. Remembering how his fingers had touched her hand just when that monster had grabbed on to her.Her smile, her joy in a good day of training. How happy she was that she was doing so well to clean up the beach.

 

“Toshinori?” Looking up, the weak form of All Might saw his old friend, Naomasa Tuskauchi. A detective in the Police Force. “You all right?” he couldn’t help but ask already knowing the answer.

 

“I was so close,” All Might looked at his hand before closing it in a fist. “She was right there in my grasp but I let that _thing_ take her away!” Naomasa closed his eyes, remembering the screams of anguish he had called out when the young girl, who he now knows was being trained by All Might was taken.

 

“All Might, I am sorry for your lost,” before he could continue, All Might turn back into his muscle form, going to the entrance of the tent. “All Might! Where are you going!”

 

‘What do you think. I am going to save young Midoriya,”

 

“All Might, I’m sorry but there is no way…” “Um excuse me?” The two men turn around seeing a young black hair woman looking at them. “I’m sorry to interrupt but were going to need your help,”

 

“And who are you Miss?”

 

“Oh I’m sorry I’m Dr. Vivienne Graham. I’m part of Monarch and I know Mr. All Might that your upset but we have thought that the girl who was your student might be alive,”

 

Naomasa grew annoyed at that, “Ma’am with all due respect please don’t give him any hope to crash him down, he really cared for that girl.”

 

Dr. Graham glared at the Detective, “I’m not lying we believe she just been kidnapped by Ghidorah. The reason is that he didn’t eat her and he may want her for something. We don’t know yet but we are asking All Might’s help for this.”

 

All Might spoke up before the detective could say another word. “Dr. if there is anyway for Young Midoriya to be alive, please allow me to help.”

 

Naomasa could only sigh as he saw the familiar fire in his friend’s eyes. There was no stopping him now.

 


	3. Bath time and Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: chp 3 and i’m glad lots of people seem to like this. I was kind of worried because you know, creepy ghidorah. But hey if you guys like it, I am glad. So just to tell you… hit me with the reviews! I love review and I want to know what you guys think. So please reviews T‿T 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own godzilla or my hero academia…. Nope still don’t own it.
> 
> warnings:CREEPY GHIDORAH UP AHEAD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Izuku’s eyes widened when she heard a rumbling sound. Looking at the entrance she saw that the boulder that was blocking it was being moved. She trembled in fear of what Ghidorah would do but arms, that she now notice were wrapped around her, pulling her closer. 

 

Looking up she saw Godzilla, eyeing the entrance, a deep rumble erupted from his chest. Trying to move a little, Izuku wince as her left leg screamed in pain as she did that. Looking down, she saw that it was encrusted with dry blood. Before she could do anything else, Ghidorah had fully moved the boulder and walked in the cavern.

 

He smiled at them, it was a gentle smile but to both Izuku and Godzilla, it wasn’t comforting. It also didn’t help that he had blood on his face. He was carrying a bunch of white clothes and another pair of chains in his arms.

 

“AWWWW! Look at this! My two favorite people in this whole universe, are getting along. I am so glad for that. I was kind of worried you wouldn’t take well with our daughter my Broken Prince.” The way he spoke put a shiver down her spine. It sounded like three people were talking at once. Putting the stuff down in a corner of the cavern, he walked towards them. Godzilla stood up, making a wall between Izuku and Ghidorah..

 

Ghidorah chuckled, finding it funny that his mate was already being an overprotective parent to the hatchling. But it didn’t surprise him. Remembering in the past how Godzilla would watch over young ones so there parents could go for a hunt.

 

“Well I know you probably want to be with the hatchling more but I think it’s time for the dear to have a bath. We need to get those worm’s scent off of her. Can’t have any child of ours smelling like that,” With that he went to get Izuku who huddle next to the wall. Godzilla leap at Ghidorah, his claws out, hoping to get the girl at least enough time to get out. But Ghidorah was faster and had more energy. Before Godzilla knew it he was on the floor clutching his stomach, where Ghidorah had punch it. He then was on his face with Ghidorah’s foot on his head. He tried to get up but Ghidorah put more pressure, making Godzilla’s face squished against the ground.

 

“Nice try my Broken Prince, but even after only three days you are still weak from when those worms hit you with that device that destroyed the oxygen in the water. Now it's time for our daughter’s bath, you just rest there my Broken Prince,” with that Ghidorah headed toward Izuku.

 

Izuku tried to run but with her left leg being the way it was she wasn’t fast enough. She found herself draping on ghidorah’s left shoulder. Squirming she try to get off.

 

“Let me go!!” Izuku found out the pounding on his back did nothing to him. 

 

“Ok but only for a little bit hatchling,” with that she was dropped onto the ground. The caves were soon lit up with a golden glow as Ghidorah turned back into back into his three-headed form.

 

“By Gaia I hate turning into that weak form. It’s so crowded!” The right head complain as he shook his head. 

 

The middle head rolled his eyes,”Yes I quite agree but it’s best this way. To make sure our Broken Prince won’t escape we have to keep him chain in those Tartarus chains so he won’t turn into his true form and escape.”

 

The left head nodded at that,giggling” And once we control this world, we’ll be able to have him and the little hatchling to ourselves.”

 

The golden dragon looked down to see their hatchling but noticed that she wasn’t even there. The middle head looked up to see her hobbling out towards the entrance to the caves. They couldn’t help but snorted, “She is definitely like our Broken Prince. A perfect daughter for us,”

 

Izuku, using the wall to not fall, hobbled on her good foot. Unfortunately Ghidorah easily picked her up. She was thanking her stars that it wasn’t any of her body parts but the back of her shirt. She didn’t move at all but stayed limp in his hold as the dragon went father into the cave. She didn’t feel like falling to her death. No matter how many times Kaachan told her to jump off a building.

 

Soon they had walked into another cavern, bigger than the one that held her and Godzilla. It had a big pool of water. To the side of it was a pile of fruit that confused Izuku. She then found herself back on the ground but the dragon’s head did not let go of her shirt. Instead he was trying to pull on it. “Hey, s-stop that b-befor you…”  **_RIPPPPPP_ ** “Rip it,” Izuku put her arms around herself hoping to hide anything as she looked up towards the dragon’s three faces. The left head threw away the tattered mess of her shirt as the right head went towards her pants.

 

“Stop this!” she yelled at him but he ignored her as her pants met the same fate as her shirt. Now naked Izuku curled into a ball trying to stay modest. That’s when she heard them growl. Looking up sharply she saw them glare at the burn marks that were on her body. The left head bend down rubbing his head over her body, cooing at her. Izuku wanted to cry. The first time anyone (as she made sure her mother never knew about this, as she had enough on her plate for raising a quirkless kid) had made a fuss on her burn marks and it's the person who ate her mother and kidnap her. 

 

“If I find the worm who did this to you hatchling ...I'll **_make sure they die a painful death!”_ ** With that the left head started pushing her. She then realizes he was pushing her towards the water. Before she could latch onto the ground she fell into the water with a splash.

 

The water was cold and it made Izuku to want to scream. The other bad thing is that she felt no bottom. She tried to get to the surface but with how mangle her left leg was she couldn’t push her way up. When she thought she was going to die of drowning a long thin tail went underneath her, pushing her forward to the surface.

 

Coughing and taking deep breaths of air, Izuku glared at the dragon.Ghidorah chuckled as he bent his heads down at the little hatchling. “We got to work on that glare of yours. It looks too cute for a one day King of Monsters. But we got plenty of time for that hatchling,” before he could say anything else Izuku  _ tried  _ to punch him. 

 

She bit back a scream as blood came off her knuckles. Before she could say anything the tail that was holding her up went away, making her fall back into the water. Clawing the water, she watches the surface as she sunk father away from it. 

 

She was then wrench back to the surface, underneath Ghidorah’s tail. “I suggest you don’t do that again little hatchling. Or your punishment will be worse.” The left head then went towards the pile of fruit that was on the side. He grabbed a mouthful of it and started chewing but didn’t swallow. After getting her coughing fit to settle, she grabbed harder onto his tail. She wasn’t planning on letting him do that again, even if it means clinging to him.

 

Soon a tongue that felt like sandpaper was licking her. The left head, using the juices from the eaten fruit from head to feet. Izuku tried to put one of her hands up to stop him while using to other to cling to his tail, but he ignored that hand by licking it too. The juice, acting like some sort of soap, smelled like those green apple jolly ranchers.

 

The tongue was about to go to her chest when Izuku, screamed. “Not there you overgrown lizard!” and slap him across the snout. The three heads glared at her and Izuku clung harder to the tail when she felt it trying to pull away from her. She glared at him almost growing when he chuckled, the left head,  _ “I think they called him Kevin?”  _  then went back to giving her a tongue bath by going to her hair.

* * *

 

By the time Ghidorah was finished she was shivering and her teeth were chattering. The water was really cold. All three heads gave her a look over, nodded them and then curled their tail around her, getting a good hold onto her. Then they put her under water again. 

 

It was a quick dip because as soon as she was put under she was brought back up. Shaking her head, Ghidorah pulled out of the water, the air that now surrounded her legs made her form goosebumps. Her teeth were chattering harder as Ghidorah walked towards the smaller cavern. 

 

Izuku was settled on the ground as Ghidorah lit up again, turning back into his human form. She was then picked up bridal style and then was brought back into the room. The torches inside brought some warmth to her, making Izuku sigh in relief. Godzilla was back in his nest, but when he noticed the two, he glared at Ghidorah. Ghidorah meanwhile ignored Godzilla as he went over towards the pile of clothes and chains that he left behind. Putting Izuku down, he picked up one of the clothes which turned out to be a towel.

 

Izuku hated it but she couldn’t help but lean in. The towel was warm and soft. Which she hardly ever gotten since she was four.The kids with quirks didn’t want to be around the quirkless kid, thinking they might lose there own quirks. The only one to actually even touch her was her mother ( _ mom was gone. Why in the world did it had to be her? _ ) and Kaachan. And he only touched her to use his explosion quirk on her.

 

Opening her eyes ( _ when did she closed them? _ 0 she saw Ghidorah put the towel down and grab another piece of cloth. It was a gown, white silk that seemed to glow. Ghidorah took Izuku by the wrist making her stand up. The gown was then put over head, and Izuku shook her head around when it was fully on. Ghidorah walked around her, eyeing her in it. 

 

_ “It fitted perfectly on her,”  _ Ghidorah thought. The gown went to her knees and had no sleeves. Showing the scars that marred their daughter’s perfect skin. It made him angry that those  _ worms  _ even dare put a finger of harm on this gift. A human being able to absorb Gaia’s Gift is a miracle. Usually humans would burn to death or get really sick by being even near it. But this child has been given a gift and the worms ignored it, hurt her even. 

 

_ “Well the child is mine now along with my Broken Prince,”  _ Ghidorah thought.

 

“This looks good on you my dear. A proper Goddess that will rule this pathetic dirt ball in my place when my time comes,” he chuckled at the thought before grabbing the chains. Izuku tried to struggle but soon found her neck, wrist and ankles in chains which were then hung on the wall.

 

“There, now you won’t try to run away now. I honestly don't feel like moving that boulder again when ever I want to come in or come out,” he then turned towards Godzilla who looked ready to attack Ghidorah again. 

 

Izuku blinked and saw Godzilla on his back, his spikes keeping him in place. Izuku backed into the corner, shivering in disgust as she saw Ghidorah move his hands up and down Godzilla’s body. Touching him but not really touching him. “Your losing muscle mass my dear. I need to finish this soon so you and the hatchling can go out,” Ghidorah noticed Izuku fear in the corner of his eyes and chuckled. “Don’t worry my daughter, I won't touch your father or you. No one will ever hurt you too again. No one would touch you at least not yet.  **_Not until this unworthy world that scorned you burns for their heresy.”_ ** To Izuku’s shock, Ghidorah then bit into Godzilla’s neck, making him screamed. Red lines appeared over his body, just like what happen when Izuku drained the power from Ghidorah’s attack. But instead of giving him strength, Ghidorah was draining him. 

 

Izuku looked towards the ground feeling weak, but then she noticed a slab of rock. Picking it up she felt it in her hand before gripping it. With determination in her eyes, she ran towards Ghidorah.

 

**“AHHHHHHHHHHH!”** Ghidorah screamed in pain, the slab stuck in his side. Godzilla was left panting, before falling asleep from the lack of energy. 

 

Izuku then found herself on the ground, her hand covering her right eye where Ghidorah had scratched it in pain from being stabbed. Blood dripped from the wound as she tried to keep it from leaking down her face. Her hand was then pulled away as Ghidorah looked over it.

 

“It will scar my dear, the same as your leg but they will both heal. And scar will prove to many others that you are a fighter. But my dear… for this you need a time out.” Izuku shivered at that but he didn’t let go of her wrist, instead he brought it up to his mouth. Biting it down energy went through Izuku, red lines appearing all over her body. She tried to move her arm away but Ghidorah kept firmed. Izuku was groaning at the now full feeling that she felt when he was done.

 

 With that Ghidorah stood up. Taking took the chains from the wall and started dragging her out of the cavern. 

 

“No wait. I’m sorry! Please you were hurting him! I…” Izuku was then pushed into a small hole in the ground. It was small, she couldn’t sit in it but she couldn’t get out of it. Ghidorah looked down on her as she tried to climb out, holding a small boulder. 

 

“Maybe a night in this will teach you to better behave my daughter. Have a nice night,” With that Izuku found herself in darkness. 

* * *

 

_ Ghidorah looked over this world. Feeling gleeful, soon he will be King of the Monsters with Godzilla as his mate and a little hatchling. Of course once he breaks them, then they will be the perfect family. But first he needed to see someone. _

 

_ It didn’t take long to find this certain Titan. Unlike her male counterparts she had no wings. With grayish-black skin with red eyes that glowed. With scythe like limbs it easily destroyed the city it was near during its hibernation.  _

 

_ The Muto noticed the False King and bowed. She was smart enough to not to fight against this any alpha, knowing doing so would mean death.  _

  
  


_ “My King.” _

_ “Muto , I will need your assistance in two days time. During that wait you shall find any Gaia’s Gift and consumed it. I shall be waiting by the sea for you after,” _

 

_ “My King?” _

 

_ Red eyes started at the female. “I shall need you ready for an Egg.” _

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS AND REMEMBER PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!


	4. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: well here chapter four and I am hoping you are ready for some fluff! And maybe more angst. I don’t know really just going with the flow! So hope you guys enjoy! Also sorry for the bad grammer sometimes, this is only my third story I’m still learning
> 
> Remember: Ghidorah is a yandere for Godzilla. So if you don’t like don’t read! And I still don’t own Godzilla or bnha!
> 
> Thanks to Neminine (aka my friend mothnem) for the help! She is the creator of the idea for creepy Ghidorah au and I just love you for that my friend

Opening his eyes, he closed them again from the bright light. His neck hurt from where Ghidorah had bitten into it but he didn’t feel drain as much as usual. Feeling arms around his waist and a puff of air breathing down his neck, he resisted the urge to shudder. He was the King! He always finds a way out, he always does.

 

It was getting harder everyday to tell himself that. To tell himself that this wasn’t going to last long. That he will find someway to escape and this time kill the three-headed bastard. But in the last three days he’s been in Ghidorah’s lair, he still hasn’t found a way out. Ghidorah was being extra careful with the Tartarus Chains that keep him from going into his true form and draining him of his Gaia’s Gift. He was truly trapped.

 

“ _Don’t think that! Mothra is out there. In her cocoon! Once she is out, she’ll be able to get me and the kid….. WAIT THE KID!”_  

 

Standing up, which made Ghidorah awaken in surprise, Godzilla looked around the cavern. There was no sight of the little girl that Ghidorah had crazily said was their daughter. Without even thinking he grabbed Ghidorah by the throat.

 

“Where is she?”

 

Ghidorah blinked before getting a cocky smirk on his face. “Who are you talking about my dear Broken Prince?”

 

Slamming the bastard against the wall, if it wasn’t for the chains, Ghidorah was sure that Godzilla would have blasted him right there with how angry he looked. 

 

“WHERE IS THE KID! YOU KNOW WHO I’M TALKING ABOUT YOU DAMN SNAKE!”

 

“Oh you mean our daughter! Don’t worry my Prince, the little hatchling is fine! You see when I was feeding the little one decided to stop me by stabbing me with a rock,” he said this while pointing at a piece of where the armor didn’t protect him. There was a blood stain on the bandages that wrapped the wound. “So after I fed the hatchling I put her in time out,” 

 

“Get her,” Ghidorah blinked at the comment. “I said go get her. I want to know if your telling the truth.” With a sigh, Ghidorah took Godzilla’s hand and took it off of his neck. “Very well darling,” and with that he left the cavern. 

 

Godzilla’s tail flicked back and forth _“Damn it kid. Please be ok. If Ghidorah hurt you too bad…. Please Mothra, hurry up,”_

* * *

 

She didn’t know how long she been in here but it's been long enough for her legs to start hurting. The hole was tall enough that she couldn’t reach the top but small enough that she couldn’t sit down. Her hands were rubbed raw with her fingernails bleeding from trying to dig her way out.

 

_“Oh god what if he decides to just leave me here! How long have I’ve been down here.. Minutes, hours…. What if it has been days! Its getting smaller in here…. Please let me out! I’ll be good! Please let me out! I want out! Please! I’m sorry!”_

 

Izuku’s head went up when she heard the boulder being moved. Not caring that her hands were bleeding she tried climbing out. Of course her hands just made the dirt and rocks fall in the ground, but a claw hand grabbed her by the wrist pulling her out of the hole with ease. Before she could stop herself, knowing who this person was, she clung hard to his waist, just sobbing. 

 

She felt the hand run through her hair as the monster coo at her. “There, there my little hatchling. Its ok, your time out is over,” he said as a deep rumble erupted from his chest. Surprising it didn’t make her feel better as much as Godzilla’s did. It just made her feel sick to her stomach that she was even trying to get comfort from him.

 

He grabbed the chains and started leading her back to the cavern. She follow without hesitation, sniffling a few tears. Before she knew it she was pulled in a hug. The rumble from this one was soothing. Godzilla brought her face up, wiping the tears from it and then glared at the three claw marks that were going down her right eye.

 

“I thought you said she was ok!” he turned to Ghidorah. Ghidorah put his head down  “It was a reflex. Anyway, I'll leave you two be…. I got some plans to finalize,” With that he put the Izuku’s chains on the wall and left.

 

“Dear Gaia, kid. I’m sorry,” Izuku was pulled into the nest. It was made of soft blankets and pillows. 

 

“Its ok. It’s not your fault he put me in a hole. This is probably what I get for trying to be a hero,” Godzilla looked at her with wide eyes before grabbing her by the shoulders. “Kid you do not deserve this at all! Let me tell you, Ghidorah is a creep. If I had dealt with him instead of just leaving him frozen in that ice, we wouldn’t be in this situation,”

 

“How did he get frozen, we how fast he moves I think he wouldn’t be able to stay still long enough,”

 

“He actually fell in the frozen water by slipping on ice,” Izuku blinked as Godzilla chuckled before she full on started laughing. He rustle up her hair, while looking at her wounds. The new scars across her right eye were fresh and still had smudges of blood. The giant bite mark across her leg was fully healed. _“Must be from Gaia’s Gift that she is healing so fast.”_

 

“So kid? What this thing I heard about you acting like a hero?” 

 

Izuku looked up at him, seeing his confused look. That's when she remembered that Godzilla before the San Francisco attack wasn’t seen at all in 300 years. That was before quirks had appeared. 

 

“Well it began with a baby really. In Keikei City in China, a baby was born with the ability to glow. After that many people started showing incredible abilities. Some were able to fly, control fire and even move stuff with their minds. The how is still unknown but the ‘exceptional’ became the norm,” she stopped when Godzilla snapped his fingers.

 

“So that’s how that human was able to destroy those Muto eggs! I’ve been wondering for the last five years how he was able to set fire that weird smelling liquid!”

 

Izuku blinked her eyes before realizing who he was talking about. “Oh you mean Lt. Ford Brody right! His Quirk is called Lighter. He can start a small flame on his fingers, it not powerful but can make stuff explode when use on gasoline,” Izuku started to mutter on how the Lt. could use his Quirk and how much he was an inspiration to her. Of course Kaachan said that she was even more useless than him because at _least he had a Quirk._ But she couldn’t help but think how awesome he was and how even with a Quirk that supposedly weak he was able to do so many things to save lives.

 

“Well kid, seems like your really smart eh? That’s good for a warrior.”

 

Chuckling and scratching behind her head, she continued.

 

“Well as you know with the nature of humans, power sometimes gets into their heads. The world was in chaos, people started using their Quirks for evil things. The Government couldn’t handle it on their own so a profession that everyone once dreamed of became a reality,”

 

“Heroes became the norm,”

 

“Wait so people actually get paid to be heroes. That's not what heroes really are,” Izuku nodded at that.

 

“Well yeah but until the nations could handle the change and reform their legal system. It was the best they can do. And not all people do it for fame, glory and money. Some people want to be heroes just to help.”

“

Like you,” Godzilla said as he stared at her.

 

Izuku looked down, gripping her hands onto the gown that she was forced to wear by Ghidorah. “Yeah but… maybe I’m not cut out to be a hero,”

 

“Oh that’s bull shit.”

 

Izuku’s head went up as Godzilla stared at her. “Now kid why would you think like that. I mean you try to stop Ghidorah from draining me? And by the looks of it you’ve been training for it” he said looking at the developing muscles that were forming on her arms. 

 

“Well… I mean… I have been training. My mentor….. He said I can be a hero but he was the first one beside my mom to tell me that I can since I’ve been diagnosed as Quirkless.”

 

“Quirkless? Does that mean you don’t have a power,”

 

“Well my doctor told us we didn’t that even if I didn’t have the toe joint that shows if you have a Quirk or not but it never showed. But I absorb that lightning attack and,” ''No you absorbed the Gaia’s Gift that powered Ghidorah’s attack,” 

 

Izuku tilted her head to the side, not noticing the blush on Godzilla’s face when she did that, “Gaia’s Gift? What’s that?”

 

Running a hand down his face, he sighed,”Gaia’s Gift is our food source. It's what powers us. It use to be all over the world but with time it started fading from the surface. Probably Gaia telling us we need to hide from humans, since you know they like trying to blow us up,”

 

Giggling at the deadpan look on his face, she realizes what Gaia’s Gift is. ”So your talking about radiation! Well that explains how I'm able to absorb it and probably why I was always hungry,”

 

Seeing the raised eyebrow, Izuku explained, “My dad’s Quirk was flamethrower, he had a small radiation core that powered his flames. My mom’s” she held back tears from talking about her mom. Her Dad was the hero Radiator but he died when she was about two, so she really didn’t know him. But her mom…..

 

A large tail curled around her, at first she thought Ghidorah had came back until she noticed that it was a gray scaled tail. Godzilla, grabbing some pillows and more blankets and covered both of them underneath them. Smirking at her expression Godzilla put her head underneath his chin. Chest rumbling into a purr he settle down, “Well kid? You can continue,”

 

“Um well my mom had a Quirk that attract small objects. Quirks can combine into a different Quirk. So my Quirk, I guess attracts radiation to me. And because there’s no radiation I was practically Quirkless,”

“Doesn’t matter anyway. Even with a Quirk, I can’t be a hero. How can I when I let that _thing_ eat my mom?”

 

Tears when down her face, as she tried hiding in his chest. But Godzilla wouldn’t let her as he put a finger under her chin to make her look in his eyes. Izuku was shocked when she saw concern in that orange glow and warmth.

 

“Now I want you to listen to me pup. I may only known you for a little bit but I see a spark. A spark that shows you want to protect people. And let me tell you, your on a good start. And if you think you need a power, well let me tell you a story.

* * *

 

_Many years ago, when Atlantis still resided on the surface, twin Princes were born. Their Quirks? Well, they didn't have any…._

 

“Wait really! Atlantis was real!” “Yes pup, but hush and let me finish.” “Oh! Sorry”

_Glaring in rage the Uncle sneered at the gasping infants, as their lungs filled with air for the first time and they unleashed wails, announcing their arrival to all. Their birth heralded the end of the Uncle's chances of becoming king. The Queen fell back, exhausted from her labor._

_"They must have names before sunrise my Queen."_

_The nervous physician reminded. To not have names to greet the sun is a heresy you must remember._

_"Ja-Ho…. Ko-Di….."_

_She managed to breath out, before her eyes slide closed and she fell asleep. The king held his children and while his beloved wife slept he took them to greet the sun. The sky was cloudless. A good omen indeed. But if he had turned to the west behind him… he would have seen the building storm of his own Brother's murderous jealousy._

_Years went by and the Twins grew up. Trained by the finest of all teachers in all things a king should know. Neither worried about who shall ascend to the throne for Atlantians believed twins to be two halves of a whole person and thus both are needed to rule properly. But above all else they were protected by Death himself. The King had a premonition that his sons would be in danger and thus approached the gods themselves to protect them. None save Death would do it. The shadowy god would watch over the growing boys everyday without ceasing. And then the fateful day of the Twin Princes fourteenth birthday, the Brother's jealousy boiled over. He claimed the Twins had not had names to greet the sun and were cursed. And many fools believed him. They stormed the castle intent of ending the Princes lives. But the King's deal held true, and Death stole away the Princes before they could be killed._

_Unfortunately, to deny his own nature like that wounded Death. He could no longer provide the protection he promised. So he left the Princes with a friend. And begged the Guardian to show the boys how to defend themselves and protect others. The Guardian agreed. The Princes were saddened by the departure of their old friend. But Death whispered a promise to them._

_"I shall always walk with you."_

_Thus Ja-Ho was trained in the way of the Sword. Ko-Di, the bow. Together they were a mighty team. And they have heard the whispers of the ruin brought to their home by their Uncle. So they took their leave of the Guardian. Only for the Guardian to take up their mantle once more and follow the boys. The Princes boldly kicked in the doors of the palace and challenged their Uncle…. They lost. But the Guardian whisked them away._

_"What did we do wrong?!"_

_Ja-Ho sobbed, clutching the Guardian._

_"I-I-I thought we were ready…."_

_Ko-Di whispered in disbelief._

_The Guardian gave a quiet chuckle._

_"You are. But your Uncle is old. And powerful. And cunning."_

_"So we are outmatched…"_

_"No. You are not."_

_"How?"_

_"What are you fighting for? Revenge? Or the Revolution that will save your Kingdom?"_

_The Princes looked up in shock._

_"But it's not ours! It's Father's!"_

_"So you are well with the suffering of the People? Because it's not yours?"_

_"NO! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO HELP!"_

_"Then I dare say this Kingdom is more yours then your Uncle's. He slain your Father. So this is not his either. Take it from him."_

_"It's…. It's…. It's ours…. Our people are suffering. Our people are dying. We have to stop it."_

_The Guardian smiled._

_"Then you know what to do."_

_And the Princes did. Town by town, acre by acre, they freed their people. Until at last they stood before the palace once more. Older, wiser, the Twins called their Uncle out. Begging him to consider them family. He refused. And so the life blood of a nation tore the palace down. Lead by the Princes. They stormed the Throne Room and took their Uncle's crown…. And broke it. They beheld their people and raised the broken crown when a horrified gasp came from the people. Behind the Princes the Uncle held a fearsome sword. Then Death touched Ja-Ho's Sword and Ko-Di's Bow and blue fire danced on the weapons. Together, they fought their Uncle. Together, they brought him low. And Together, they chose to give his fate to the People. Alone they couldn't succeed. But Together, you can topple mountains Izuku. Never forget that. Quirks are new. Heroes, are old. Anyone that cannot stand silent in the face of injustice is a hero. Anyone that throws so much as a pebble against evil is a hero. And sometimes, a hero is just one who survives against evil._

* * *

 

“So you see, it doesn’t matter if you have a power or not. It's what you do and how you act that shows if your a hero or not. And pup from what I can see your already a hero,” Izuku look at Godzilla with tears in her eyes but with a big smile. 

 

Godzilla then pulled off the blankets, standing up he put his arms over his head, getting a cracking sound from popping his back. “Come on, let's do some training huh pup.” Izuku blinked her eyes with a confused stare. 

 

“Well a hero needs to learn how to fight right. And I have to say, I’m not pretty bad at fighting in my human form. It also gives us something to do instead of sleeping all day,”

 

Izuku gave a nod, before standing up. The story Godzilla gave her hope. Not for just being a hero….

 

But hope to get out of Ghidorah’s clutches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of the two princes is by my friend Neminine (aka mothnem) she gave me permission to use it! Also as you can see Gaia's Gift is radiation, its just what the Titans call it since is comes from Gaia (earth)


	5. Beginning of a Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flippy: well here's the next chapter just to warn you guys it has mpreg but its Godzilla (kind of how 1998 zilla can have eggs but still he is male) no rape I don't do that so if you are uncomfortable I understand. Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I don't own Godzilla (or any of his counterparts) nor do I own BNHA
> 
> also please give me reviews I live on them! Please!

“Come on kid, you can do better than this!” 

 

“Well I would if you let me at least catch you!”

 

It's been three days now since Izuku has been taken prisoner by Ghidorah. It’s been easier when Ghidorah was gone, even though the two knew while out there he was destroying everything. But being with them was harder. 

 

Ghidorah while with them tried to train Izuku along with Godzilla. But his approach was harder. Izuku couldn’t help but rubbed her shoulder where Ghidorah had attacked her with his claws. Now she was going to have a scar that match the scar on her right eye.

 

He also still gave her those weird tongue baths, saying he is making sure that the _worms_ scent was off of her. He also still put her in time out or as Izuku likes to call it the hole.

 

She shuddered at the thought of that cramped dark place. She has been in it at least ten times. For some reason Ghidorah like to find any reason to put her in the hole. She is in there for only 30 minutes but it has made her really hating the dark and small spaces. Her fingernails were only still there because everytime Ghidorah _feeds_ her she grows claws, making her nails regrow. But her hands were raw from trying to dig out.

 

Also after a good day, he would force the two to lay with him in the nest. Izuku being sandwiched between them with Ghidorah running his claw hands through her hair, while whispering to them how he was burning the world for them. It made Izuku sick but she tried to listen more to Godzilla’s rumbles.

 

But today, for some reason, Ghidorah was hardly there. The two weren’t going to look at a gift horse in the mouth and they decided to waste time by training. Which technically means that they were playing a game of tag and tussling around the cavern. 

 

Right now Izuku was trying to push Godzilla down, to the ground until he decided to lean against Izuku. “Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me!”

 

“No, it’s not!” Izuku screamed as Godzilla started falling on her.

 

“It is, too, pup. The same thing happened yesterday,” Izuku was barely holding onto him as he bent over like he was a bridge over her. “You rotten lizard! Your butt is crushing me!” she said as he landed on her, being careful of his dorsal fins, to not hurt her.

 

“Oh I’m a rotten lizard then ...well then… HERE COMES A TICKLE ATTACK!” Izuku then found herself turned around, laying on Godzilla’s stomach with her sides being tickled by clawed fingers!

 

“No ...S-stop it! I.. I can’t breath! Hahahahah!”

 

Then to Izuku worried, Godzilla stop. Sitting up while holding her in his arms he smell the air. Izuku found out that even in human form the Titans still had a good sense of smell.

 

“Rodon? And a Muto? Why the name of Gaia are they here. They aren’t Alphas so…..”

 

“Well, well, well! It’s a big day. A big day indeed!” Ghidorah said cheerfully as he walked into the cavern. Unlatching the chains from the wall, he pulled them, dragging the two  out of the cavern,” 

 

Instead of going to the Water Cavern or the Hole, they went father into the caves. Godzilla wrapped his tail around Izuku’s wrist. “Stay near me kid, ok?” Izuku nodded before Godzilla turned towards Ghidorah. “What are you planning, Ghidorah? What’s this big day?”

 

“Oh my dear Broken Prince. You will be finding out soon,” he said with a smile that did not help with the stomach flips that were going on in Izuku’s stomach. That smile seemed to be aim more at her than Godzilla.

 

They soon came to an entrance that was blocked with vines, making some kind of door. Being pulled through the two found themselves in a larger cavern. It was lit up by many torches but Izuku turned toward Godzilla, when she felt his tail tighten on her wrist. His eyes were wide, as he looked at the huge nest, instead of being made of blankets and pillows was made of a pile of sand and was bordered by rocks. Izuku then felt herself being pulled behind Godzilla, he was growling as he glared at Ghidorah and the now two other monsters that she just noticed were in the cavern.

 

“Ghidorah! If your doing what I think you’re planning… your crazier than I thought! She might not survive!”

 

Ghidorah chuckled before pulling on Izuku’s chains, making her come out from behind Godzilla’s back. She landed on her knees and hands looking up at Ghidorah’s red eye stare. “Oh but she will my dear… this is a child of Gaia! She doesn’t deserve to be hindered by being in the form of a worm.” With that Ghidorah turned into his true form, Kevin wrapping his head around Izuku. 

 

“Songbird!" Izuku shivers at the way he talked to the fire like bird..it almost exactly sounded like how he called Godzilla his broken Prince. "Get ready, I’m about to take Godzilla’s chains off,” he said to the pteranodon creature that seemed to be made of fire. It twitched his head towards Godzilla and Ghidorah in a nervous matter. “My… King… are you sure about this?”

 

“Don't worry my dear Songbird Godzilla is weaker than usual since I’ve been draining him! Just do as you are told...and I won't rip off your wings right now,” With that the middle head went towards Godzilla, biting through the chains that wrapped around his neck, ankles and wrists. 

 

Godzilla stared at Izuku in the eyes before saying one word.

 

“Run,”

 

Blue lights lit up the room as harsh winds blew through the room. Izuku had to hold onto the spines on Kevin's head to make sure she wasn’t blown away, putting her head down. When it grew silent, she slowly look up and look up even more.

 

Cover in gray scales that border on black with the height of 335 feet he stared at them with glowing orange eyes. Scars litter his body, the fresher ones coming from his neck oozed blood. His body sway back and forth but the beast shakes his head before standing his ground. His dorsal fins started lighting up blue as smoke escape from his mouth. Izuku stared in awe, this was the _true_ king of monsters

 

**“SKROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNK!”**

 

Godzilla jumped at Ghidorah but someone intercepted him. The two mighty beast, made the ground rumble as they fought. Godzilla gaining the upper hand as he grabbed Rodon by the head, crashing him into the ground. Ghidorah growl in anger at this, “He had one job to do!” Ghidorah stood up where he was laying to help, when Izuku took this chance and ran through the vines.

 

**_“HATCHLING!!!!!!!!!”_ **

 

Izuku ignore the yelling, running faster when the ground stop rumbling. Seeing a light up ahead she ran faster. _“Thank Gaia that my leg is healed or I wouldn’t be able to do this!”_  

 

But her happy thoughts ran out when she ran out of the caves, having to stop before falling into the sea below. Panting and out of breath she looked around to see if there was anywhere she could hide.

 

“Is this whole place just a big mountain with caves!” she said out loud. When the hair on the back of her neck rose, she knew she wouldn’t have time to hide. Sliding to the side, making sure she wouldn’t fall into the water below, Izuku held her breath when the Ghidorah walked out of the caves. Putting one hand over her mouth to ease her breathing, she tried to stay quiet as Ghidorah look below trying to find her. Knowing sooner or later that he’ll look to the sides she tried sliding to the side more. Unfortunately when doing so she lost a little bit of her footing, making a rock crumble from the edge and falling into the sea. Freezing in place, she slowly look to the side to see that Ghidorah was staring at her with the same cocky look on his face.

 

“Now my dear, did you really think you could escape?” he said this as Izuku tried to slowly keep moving but his tail hit the wall. Making the ledge on that side crumble into the sea. Whimpering she looked to the sea below thinking of maybe trying to jump, but before she could teeth grabbed onto the gown lifting her up. 

 

“Let me go!” Izuk tried to struggle but the right head began to speak. “My dear you are _mine._ I’m never letting you go. This is your home now, I am your father and my Broken Prince….. Well he shall become your mother.”

 

Before she could say anything to that they were back in the cavern through the vines. She stares in horror as Godzilla laid on the ground, Rodon on top of him, keeping him in place. More blood ooze from his neck from a new bite wound. 

 

“My King…. I’m all ready.” Izuku stare at the other Titan, recognizing it as the same species as the two Titans from San Francisco. What worried Izuku was the red glow she could see coming from underneath the Muto. 

 

“Good,” was all Ghidorah said as he put Izuku down. Before she could even escape, the left and right head latched onto her arms. She screamed in pain as her body was force more energy than she probably could take at the time. Energy of fire that felt warm to her and safe and the energy of lightning that made her red lines that appear when absorbing Gaia’s Gift into make burn marks on her body. She felt like she was going to explode, and no matter how much she screamed at Ghidorah to stop, he only bit down harder, pushing more energy into her.

 

Finally he stopped, letting her fall on the ground. The red lines pulse as she groaned in agony. She felt like throwing up but at the same she couldn’t even do that. She felt Ghidorah picking her up, her body being numb, she couldn’t even move a finger.

 

“Now my hatchling, my daughter. It’s time for your life as a _worm_ to end. Your life as a goddess begins once you awaken from this slumber. You’ll be the most powerful being in this universe. I promise you my dear...we will be a family,” With that Kevin rubbed his head against her before the middle head dropped her.

 

Into the mouth of the Muto.

 

Izuku screamed, adrenaline rushing through her when she was in the mouth, making her able to move again. Try as hard as she might, she couldn’t get out. The long slimy fork tongue curled around her body, coating her in slime as it forced her down towards the throat. She tried to claw her way out, but being squeezed by the oozing walls around her, left her no room to move. She soon fell into a pool of reddish orange slime. Closing her eyes for pain, thinking she was going to be digestive. She was surprised when all she felt was a soothing feeling and the fact she could breath in it. 

 

Floating around, she realized she was in fact not in the Muto’s stomach but in the glowing sack that was underneath the Muto that she saw. Before she could do anything else, she screamed as the walls around her started to close in around her. Using the claws that she gained during the absorbing she tried to get out, but they just slide through the slime coating them. Soon she was curled into a ball, not able to move.

 

_“What is happening to me!!!!”_

* * *

 

Godzilla struggle trying to escape from Rodon’s grasp as he watched the Muto detached the egg sack from her stomach. Relief swept through the giant when inside the small glowing sack was a figure. _“Thank Gaia, she still alive…”_ Fear gripped him again when Ghidorah picked the sack into his mouth before turning towards him.

 

“Oh my darling Songbird~… open his mouth,” Struggling harder, Godzilla tried to throw Rodon off his back but to no use, claws gripped at his neck making him lift his head as another set of claws went to his lower jaws. 

 

His mouth was pried open and before he knew it, was snap shut with the sack in his mouth. Kevin’s mouth then surrounded his mouth, making sure he could not open it again, the right head rub as his neck.

 

“That’s it, that’s it my dear Broken Prince. It will be all over soon. All you have to do is swallow,” Ghidorah whisper in his ear lobe and to Godzilla’s anger he was forced to swallow. When Kevin let go, Godzilla opened his mouth, trying his hardest to gag. Hoping to throw up the sack but to his horror, he felt it go down, all the way to where his own egg sack laid. His stomach glowed a deep red, indicating that the sack was fully in, before fading.

 

“Haha- **HAHAHAHAHAHAH!”** Ghidorah laugh in glee at this, Kevin pushing his head towards Godzilla’s stomach rubbing against it and purring. “You two can leave now.. You’ve done what you were told...and Songbird enoy your time while you can...as soon as I have control of this world you will be here with your wings ripped off,” He said this to Rodon and the Muto, and much to Godzilla's anger the two bowed to Ghidorah before leaving. He hated the way Rodan's eyes were a glowing pool of pink, yellow and red instead of the molten gold they were suppose to be.

 

Godzilla then groans before shuddering at the weird feeling that was going through his head. He shakes his head trying to get the fog that was being pushed in his mind, trying his hardest to focus more on the bond with Mothra.

 

“Come on my dear, why won’t you just submit to it? You are mine now. You belong to me, the bond between us that is now forming because of the little one is proof enough.” Ghidorah lays beside Godzilla, covering him with one of his wings. The right head was now laying on top of his head while the middle head laid beside it, muttering to him. “My dear Broken Prince, your hurting are you? The _bond_ between that insect and you is clashing with our bond. If you just say that you’re mine it will go away. Your instincts are telling you that aren’t they? Just submit my dear and the pain will go away. Just submit and tell me you belong to me,”

 

It was hard to think, his pupils enlarge as he panted. The feeling of Ghidorah curled around him, cuddling with him and making sure the egg that was now forming in his stomach felt so wrong...but at the same time felt so right. This was not his mate… This was his enemy! He should not enjoy this but…. This was the father of his egg, he should say he belongs to him right? That’s the way it goes.

 

“I...I ... be-belon…….” Before he could finish a screech went through his mind as the fog was swept away. Godzilla was left panting on the ground, tire from fighting. Ghidorah growled in anger before he smiles. 

 

“Don’t worry my dear. Once the egg is laid we will deal with that bug. We will make sure she is gone. In 5 hours she will be dead, we will even make sure she won’t be reborn, that way that _bond_ won’t hurt you. Right now just rest, ok. Our hatchling needs her mother to be strong. Just sleep, I’ll be right here if you need anything,” With that Ghidorah licked his muzzle before laying down to sleep. 

 

Godzilla laid there, curled around Ghidorah, worry seeping through his veins.He has to get out of here… no! He needs to stay in the nest with his mate. Had to make sure the egg was safe, the egg was safe! It was safe as long as he stayed with his mate. But Ghidorah isn’t his mate, Mothra is. But Ghidorah is the father!

 

Tears went down Godzilla as he put his hands onto his stomach.

 

“Please… Gaia…. Mothra…. Anyone… help us,”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well next chapter will be in Toshi Pov and he will be with Monarch I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember give me reviews please!
> 
> Also don't own the gravity scene that belongs to lilo and stitch!


	6. Rescue Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual scene and egg laying up ahead! My first time actually writing up something like this so if it bad please don't hate! 
> 
>  
> 
> "I don't own Godzilla or BNHA so please don't think I do!"

Toshi stared outside through the window of the USS Argo, worried in his sunken eyes. Three days it has been since Young Midoriya has been snatch. Three days it has been since working with Monarch to look for her. Three days of nothing.

 

Dr. Serizawa had said that only a day before young Midoriya kidnapping, the dragon known as Monster Zero, or Ghidorah had escape from his frozen prisoner by a college of theirs named Emma Russel, who had betrayed them. She had joined a group of eco-terrorist led by Alan Johan. They had hoped to use a device called the ORCA to control the Titans to recreate the world.

 

Ghidorah, unfortunately was immune to the ORCA, for the single reason that he was an alpha. Monarch’s only hope was the only other alpha in the world.

 

Godzilla. 

 

The American Government, unfortunately to try and stop Ghidorah let loose an oxygen Destroyer on him while he was fighting Godzilla. And it turns out that while it worked on Godzilla, Ghidorah on the other hand turns out to be a freaking alien, so he doesn’t follow the natural laws of earth.

 

So it had no effect on him.

 

The only good news is that, Godzilla might be alive. The bad news is, that like Young Midoriya, Godzilla was taken by Ghidorah. And now Monarch has been trying to find him because Dr. Serizawa theories that Ghidorah has hidden them in the same place.

 

Toshi jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking behind to see Dr. Mark Russel, who like him was looking for someone important. With his ex-wife Emma was his daughter Maddison, who he hopes to save before anything could go wrong. 

 

Also during the three days, Monarch has found out about his civilian form as he couldn’t hold it for more than three hours. Luckily they have promised not to tell anyone knowing the secret that the Symbol of Peace having a weakness could destroy the balance.

 

“Hey, sorry about that Yagi. Listen they want us up to the deck. They may have found something,”

 

Before Mark could finish, Toshi was already moving towards the main deck, hope filling him at the thought of finally getting Midoriya back. He walks in to see Naomasa arguing once again with Dr. Graham. Ever since they first met those two have been arguing over the simplest things. Toshi knows that Naomasa was just looking at the facts, that Midoriya couldn’t be alive but…. Something in him said that she was. And Monarch believes so too.

 

“Naomasa please stop,” he said as the detective wince at the look that Toshi was giving him, before he turns towards Dr. Serizawa. “Any news?”

 

A black hair woman by the name of Dr. Ilene Chen, the Senior Mythograther, nodded her head. “Yes, my sister, Ling just called us that Mothra has hatched her cocoon and is right now airborne,” 

 

“Mothra? Wait so there now is another Titan about?” Naomasa said with worry.

 

“Yes but this one is good. From the legends of the erased Nazca lines shows a history of them worshipping an angle in the clouds. They call her the Mother of Nature, the Queen of Monsters,”

 

“Wait so her and Godzilla are……” Toshi couldn’t help but asked

 

“Its symbonic, from what we research is that her and Godzilla’s kind all have this relationship. Also this relationship between them is what is going to help us find Godzilla and Midoriya,”

 

“The reason how you ask,” Rick Stanton the Crypto-sonographer said as he typed away on the computer,” is because of the bond between these two, Mothra is for sure on her way to find Godzilla. So if we track her we can find Godzilla and if we find Godzilla ...”

 

“We find young Midoriya!” Toshi exclaimed in excitement.

 

“And Ghidorah… the other Titans are still out and about destroying the world. But for some reason Ghidorah hasn’t shown up at all today,” Sam Coleman said looking at the screens.

 

“That’s true too…. But here I got Mothra on the tracker ...” Rick said before stopping checking the screen again. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Serizawa asked.

 

“Well the tracker is saying that Mothra is right behind us,” then a bright light zoomed by follow up with a screech. The USS. Argo rumbled, making everybody trying to hold onto something. When the ship steady everybody stood up seeing the bright light fly on ahead.

 

“Is it me? Or does Mothra sound pissed off?” a soldier by the name of Anthony Martinez said.

 

“It doesn’t matter! Follow her, she will lead us to Godzilla and Midoriya-san.”

 

Toshi gripped the back of the seat that he was holding onto, _“Don’t worry young Midoriya! We on our way!”_

* * *

 

 Godzilla blink open his eyes as he felt something pushing against his stomach. Looking down he saw the faint energy of Gaia’s Gift glowing softy on his stomach before fainting. Smiling slightly, he rubbed his stomach, tail wagging at the thought of having a child. He hopes she’ll be the same species as he was, being one of the last of his kind, it has been lonely. Turning around he curled in more towards his mate, who three heads shuffled before settling back down.

 

His tail stops wagging at the thought. _”What am I thinking! Ghidora isn’t my mate… isn’t he? He is the father of my egg…. But he force the Rite of Rebirth on me and the pup! But he now her father, that means he my mate right? Get your head together Goji! Your mate is Mothra, your Champion! And right now you need to get out of here!”_ With that thought he tried to stand up, when a searing pain lashed in his head.

 

**_“STAY WITH YOUR MATE! STAY IN NEST! STAY SAFE FOR EGG!”_ **

 

Godzilla grabbed ahold of his head, his body trembling at the loud voices that rang through it. His body stiffened when the three heads of his mate ( _not mate_ ) went up. They smirked at him as the middle head started licking his forehead.

 

“Ah my dear Broken Prince, are you ok? I thought you’ll be asleep more but look at you. Already awake!” That's when Ghidorah noticed his glowing stomach which made him smile. 

 

“The little hatchling must be powerful if she is making your stomach glow my dear. That means she’ll be laid soon,”

 

“Oh I am so excited! I wonder if she'll look more like us or you Broken Prince,” Kevin said as he rubbed against Godzilla’s stomach. Godzilla didn’t like the way that Kevin smile before his head went lower than his stomach.

 

With a roar of surprise he tried to scratch Ghidorah when Kevin had licked his sheath where his nether regions hid. But Ghidorah’s right head bit where the shoulder met the neck. When he felt energy being drain, his body went still. Not wanting to lose energy for it might hurt the egg inside.

 

The right head let go after making sure that he wouldn’t move, before starting to lick his neck. Godzilla try to resist the feeling but it has been over 305 years since him and Mothra ( _my mate,_ **_NOT MATE!)_ **has done any mating. His legs curled up when Kevin’s tongue went inside his sheath, feeling the slimy appendage touch his cock. 

 

“Oh my dear Prince, if only you can look at yourself. Panting for want… Oh how I can’t wait to…”

 

 **“GHIDORAH! GET YOUR MATE STEALING ASS OUT HERE, THIS SECOND!”** a voice interrupted him before some of the slatices started to fall. Ghidorah stood up, growing, “That damn bug just had to interrupt now! No matter, we’ll kill her and then make sure there won’t be an egg for her to be reborn in!” He looked down at his mate, seeing him trying to curl up more. “Oh don’t worry my beautiful mate! Everything will be fine and when I come back, we’ll finish what we started,”

 

With that Ghidorah left the Nesting Cavern, Godzilla uncurled himself before growing at himself. “Damn it! I can’t believe I almost let him…. It doesn’t matter, I have to... “ He grabbed his head, he wanted to get out but his instincts were telling him he had to stay in the nest because it was safe.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when a boulder almost hit him on the head.

 

**_NOT SAFE! PLACE UNDER ATTACK. MATE WILL FIND YOU LATER! LEAVE!!!!_ **

 

_“Finally we agree on something instincts!”_

 

Standing up from the nest, he placed his claw hand on the side of the walls. Four days of having his energy drain was not good, especially when you were carrying. With determination he slowly walked out of the cavern, following the scent of fresh air. 

 

Walking outside, he saw that the entrance was at the ledge and below was his domain the sea. About to just drop into the ocean he heard a roar of anger. “Godzilla get back into the nest!” 

 

Looking up he saw Ghidorah coming at him with his claw feet raised at him. Godzilla almost backtracked into the cave when a bomb of silk hit him, sticking Ghidorah to the side of the mountain.

 

“Godzilla! Oh sweetheart what has he done with you…” Godzilla with tears at the corner of his eyes stared at his beautiful mate, even through the pain in his head told him she wasn’t, he knew in his heart that Mothra was his true love. 

 

“Mothra I’m sorry I…” “Goji it is not your fault ok. Its that abomination’s and…. Goji are you… carrying an egg?!”

 

Godzilla looked down, shame washed over him. He was the King of Monsters and he let this happen to him and the pup. “Ghidorah found a human that is able to absorb Gaia’s Gift and he forced us to do the Rite of Rebirth…” Before he could say anything Mothra gave a screech on anger.

 

“That’s a sacred rite between Titans! It doesn’t matter love, you need to go! Go home lay the egg. Keep both of yourselves safe ok,” she said this while putting her forehead against his. Godzilla couldn’t help but lean in to take her scent in.

 

“Your not mad? Even though I’m carrying his egg?” he couldn’t help but ask Even though the circustaments the pup was his pup now. He won’t let anyone or anything hurt her. Even Mothra.

 

“Oh Goji, I don’t care. This will be your pup and it's not like the child and you asked for this. Now go…”

 

“He is not going anywhere!” Ghidorah ripped the webbing off, throwing himself at Mothra. Biting down into her neck, Mothra gave a screech of pain before stabbing him where the wing connected to the body.

 

“Don’t you dare give him any ideas bug. He is carrying my egg! He and the hatchling are mine now and they shall always be mine!”

 

Ripping herself away from Ghidorah, blood oozing from the neck, Mothra buzzed angrily, “That's where you're wrong you vile snake! They don’t belong to anyone! They are their own beings and the fact that you _force_ the Rite of Rebirth just to show how a desperate thing you are. Also if your excuse is that he is carrying your egg, if I have to remind you.. Goji carried ours and laid them until you _killed them before they could hatch!!!”_

 

Ghidorah smirked, “That's was just to show you that only I am good enough to sire his offspring.”

 

Mothra then stabbed him with her legs, making them tumbled in the air, “As the humans say… **FUCK OFF!”**

 

Mothra then turns towards Godzilla, “Godzilla.. GO NOW!” Without any thought, Godzilla jumped off the ledge, curling into a ball, as he jumped into the sea. Feeling the salt water stinging his wounds, felt like a good relief to him. He dived down deeper, fully encasing himself in the water right before feeling Ghidorah claws barley caught his tail.

 

Without any pain the only though in his head was to get home. To rest and to lay the egg.

 

_“I gotta get home!”_

* * *

 

 Monarch watches as Godzilla escaped. Mark couldn’t help but stare at the screen in blank horror. For only three days Godzilla has been missing and seeing the damage on the poor guy that was definitely not from the Oxygen Destroyer. Scar litter his body, him oozing blood from fresh made wounds.And the fear that was shown when he tried to go back into the cave when Ghidorah was about to attack him…..Mark couldn’t help but put his head down.

 

_“Dear God what did he go through! I mean… I know I wanted him dead because of what happened to Andrew but I…. didn’t want him to go through this! Damn it… now I feel bad for him. Me and my love for animals….”_

 

Mark’s head went up when he heard Rick yelled in triumph. “I got his signal! His radiation is weak and low but his heartbeat is going strong…….”

 

“What’s wrong?” Graham asked when Rick stutter out. 

 

“I don’t know how but… I’m getting another heartbeat with the big guy. I think he has the kid with him,” 

 

And that was a punch to the stomach for Mark. All for the last five years he had blame Godzilla for Andrew’s death. That Godzilla was a monster but here was proof that the big guy wasn’t. He saved a little girl, he could have just left on his own but he decided to get the kid away too.

 

“But how, from what the reading says he going really deep, how is the girl even alive?” Naomasa asked. Mark couldn’t help but glare at the man. Since he has been on board he been saying there was no possible way that the girl could be alive, not even when it made All Might (Toshi, remember he told us to call him that), upset. 

 

It was only thanks to Graham that he shut up about it.

 

_“Will you shut up! She is alive because Ghidorah would have eaten her right then and there! I should know! If it wasn’t for my Quirk, ShadowCat, I would have been eaten by him! Now why don’t you act like a good friend and actually help detective!”_

 

Mark shuddered, remembering the left head chopping down onto Graham. Her only surviving because her quirk allows her to walk through stuff like the character from X-men that it is named after. She really just phased through his lower jaw.

 

“He must be carrying her in his mouth. With her Quirk allowing her to absorb radiation, she will be fine. But now we have to make a new plan,” Serizawa said which made everybody nod. Mark looked outside, looking as Mothra flew away from Ghidorah, while Monster Zero screeched in anger. 

* * *

Godzilla burst through the water of his underwater home. The Gaia’s Gift that pulse through the air gave him strength and just in time too. 

 

The egg was ready to be laid.

 

Crawling up towards his nest, he curled around. The fog finally being lifted from being away from Ghidorah and having the scent of Mothra, even old, surround him. He panted as his stomach glowed a bright red, claws digging into the stone of his nest. He could feel the egg pushing inside of him, trying to get out. Thankfully this isn’t the first time he laid an egg.

 

Opening his legs wider, he raised his tail. Feeling the cloaca opening, he held his breath. Feeling the egg going through, he pushed as hard as he can, the time going painfully slow. It felt like it was taking hours but he knew that wasn't the case. He claws at the ground wishing that Mothra or Skyra was here to help him. "Damn it...this...is a lot harder then last time," he mutters to himself as he took deep breathes trying to get himself some air.

 

He roared and grunted as it slowly moved with each push until _finally_ with a gush of liquid, the egg was out. 

 

Looking behind him, a brown egg about the size of a human teenager laid on the ground. "Was I that small when I was in the egg?"  He knew that during Rites the child in question body is broken down and morph into a its new species but for one he has never done a Rite and two he can't actually ask anyone..." It pulse red quietly absorbing the Gaia’s Gift that surrounded it. Carefully picking it up, he cleaned off the goop, before curling around it. Looking towards the rocky sky he whined, hoping to Gaia that Mothra is alright, hoping that he’ll recover soon, hoping that he’ll be able to keep the pup away from Ghidorah.

 

He laid there as he put his head down, praying that things will get better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before first time actually writing something like this.... so if it was bad I'm sorry! also sorry for the small povs of toshi and mark I only watch the movie once so I have to make it small
> 
>  
> 
> and no I don't hate Naomasa he just being a detective and looking at the facts


	7. Rescue Part 2 and Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimers: I don't own Godzilla nor Bnha and I never will

Ishiro Serizawa stare in awe at the great buildings that he sees. For over 264 years since he has joined Monarch, he has been researching Gojira or better known as Godzilla. His father, one of the founding fathers of the organization, told him to respect the balance between man and nature, and he does so by trying to protect the Titans. He has a lot of time because of his Quirk, Leap Year has made him age slower than most humans.

****

But here now… in the Lair of Gojira, watching him nurse on  the radiation. Seeing the statues and pictures that show that in time that has been long forgotten, Godzilla was worship. This was proof for him that mankind and Godzilla could work together.

****

He was interrupted by Toshi, “Is there any sign of Young Midoriya?” Rick looking through the drone shook his head, “Nothing yet, she might be hiding?” But that's when Mark look closer to the screen. Serizawa was surprised by the shock look on his face.

****

“Serizawa… Are you guys sure that Godzilla is a male?”

****

Graham was the one to answer, “We’re pretty sure,” 

****

“Yeah not like we can check ourselves, you know.” Rick chuckled out.

****

“Well can you explain what the heck he is curled around. Because I think that’s an egg but I could be wrong.” Serizawa went up to the screen and saw that Mark was right. Curled around Godzilla’s arms was a human-about the size of a teenager egg. It was brown that had some sort of glue webbing around it. It was also softly glowing red. They watched as Godzilla booped it with his nose before the drone went out

****

“I think that might have been the second heartbeat that you got Rick,” Sam said as he ran his hand through his hair amazed.

****

“But young Midoriya?”

****

“She must still be at that island, Yagi-san. I promise you when we go back to the surface, I’ll get a team to go get her,” Serizawa understood his disappointment but he couldn’t help but stare in awe at this. Right here was another generation of Titans.

****

“Oh god…” Serizawa turned towards Mark who was pale in the face. “What's wrong?” 

****

I think I may now know the reason why Ghidorah took Godzilla.” The thought went through their heads, matching up the way some animals court when it all hit them like a villain.

****

Ghidorah took Godzilla to be his mate, and by the looks of it, wasn’t a good one.

****

“Um guys? I think the egg is hatching!” Rick said with wide eyes.

****

“What but Godzilla just laid it! How could it be hatching already!?”

* * *

 

" _It’s warm,”_ she thought as she floated around. Almost like being a hug. It was cramp too as Izuku tried to move about but her head bumped against something. It wasn’t small as the Hole as she was curled in a ball but she couldn’t hardly move. 

****

_“My body….. Why does my body feels so heavy and different?”_   Opening her eyes she saw she was surrounded by an orange liquid which was surrounded by a white wall. Then the memories hit her, Ghidorah dropping her in the mouth of the Muto, falling into the same pool of liquid. The sack closing in on her. Being forced down a tunnel and then being nudge to sleep. 

****

_“What did Ghidorah do to me!”_ she thought as she looked for a weak point in her prison.  Now fully awake she squirm in the small space. Scratching around the white walls, she felt that they were soft. She then felt her hand go through the material. Bracing her other hand and her legs, _“Why do they feel different?”_  She started to tear at the walls

****

When there was a big enough hole she squirm through it. It was a tight squeeze but she fell onto a hard surface, the orange goo, covering her eyes. She tried to take a breath but her throat was blocked by the goo. Choking and coughing she flail around when she felt something slimy going across her back. It going up against her back. The motion of the tongue, thankfully not a sand-paper one, made her stomach gurgle. With an open mouth, Izuku threw up. 

****

“Easy pup, everything is alright. Just breath,” as he said this his tongue wipe against her face removing the orange goo from her eyes.

****

Seeing Godzilla, instead of Ghidorah out a huge amount of relief in her. To her amazement she realize that they were no longer in the mountain island but somewhere that looked like a temple. With flowing waterfalls made of lava.

****

“Where are we?” Izuku asked then she tried to clear her throat. It sound squeaky, like she was four again.

****

“At my home.. Mothra came by and was able to give me enough time to escape. This is the place where I rest and recover.”

****

“Wow,” she couldn’t believe she was standing in a place that was probably here when the human race began. Then Izuku cringe, the sulfur that she was smelling was strong, so she raised her hand to block her nose when she stopped in horror. 

****

“Oh pup… I am so sorry,”

****

Instead of a human hand was a clawed four finger scaled hand. It had black scales that had a tinged of green in it. Looking down she saw that her feet were the same with three sharp toes, like a t-Rex. Feeling something behind her, she turned around but miss seeing. Spinning in circles, she finally caught sight of it.

****

“I...I have a tail!”

****

It was a black scale with small green scutes growing out of it.

****

“WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!”

****

She felt like crying, wait she was crying feeling tears go down her face. 

****

“Ghidorah force us to do a Rite of Rebirth,” Godzilla started to explain as he pulled the distress pup towards him.

****

“It’s a ritual that us Titans do to adopt an orphan. Only if the orphan in question wanted to be the same species of their new family. Both participants are supposed to agree to it but Ghidorah spit on that and force us to do it.”

****

“Oh,” she said as she looked at her new hands.

****

“Pup I’m so-“ “It’s not your fault so don’t blame yourself!” 

****

Godzilla blinked at the growl that escaped her throat. The fierceness that flowed in her green eyes told him that she did not blame him.

****

“If it’s anyone’s fault it’s that snake! Not you! I’m just glad I wasn’t eaten! And that your ok,” she said as she put her head underneath his chin, purring at him with her new tail wagging. That's when Izuku’s stomach decided to get notice. 

****

Godzilla chuckle at the embarrassed look on his pup’s face. With a deep breath, he started to cough. Izuku look at Godzilla with worried before with a loud splat, a pile of eaten fish landed on the ground. Izuku wanted to be disgusted but her new Titan body had other ideas. Mouth watering at the somehow wonderful smell, Izuku pounce!. 

****

This was the first _real_ food she had in four days, Ghidorah only feeding her Gaia’s Gift. So her stomach was empty as can be. Grabbing as many mouthfuls as she could, it didn’t take long for the pile to be gone.

****

Licking her muzzle, she sighed in competent. She so wanted to go to sleep but worry soon filled her stomach.

****

“So what do we do now?” she whispers, already knowing the answer.

****

“I wish I could do something pup, I really do. But with how wounded I am, I won’t be able to fight Ghidorah. The only thing we can do is wait till I heal….. But I don’t know when that’ll be. I’m sorry pup.”

****

Nodding, she excused herself, before walking down the stone steps. Tears falling down her eyes. With how long it’ll be until Godzilla will be heal, everybody would be dead then. Kaachan and All Might, they’ll be dead. And Ghidorah will be waiting for the two to return. He won’t rest until he gets them back.  

****

Looking down at the water below she got a good look at herself.

****

“Why the heck do I look like I'm a rip-off dinosaur from Jurassic Park?”

****

What Izuku said was true. Like a miniature t-rex, about the same size she was when she was human. Her head and eyes were larger than the rest of her body. Across her snout was a bunch of green spots, probably her freckles when she was human. On the middle of her forehead was a long line of green scutes, they went all the way to the tip of her tail. On each side were two gray little horns that match the color of her underbelly scales.

****

“Well I guess I have to get something from that snake. At least it isn’t wings, I don’t think I ever want to fly after he kidnapped me,” muttering to herself as she leaned more towards the water to get a better look.

****

“Whoah!” 

****

**Splash!**

****

Lets say its not a good idea to lean forward with a head that's bigger than your own body.

****

About to flail in the water she realize that she was still breathing. Guessing like Godzilla that she had gills, she was about to get out when she noticed something. A few miles away, being able to see it with her new vision, she saw a sub. Wanting to know if the humans were dangerous, she swam towards it.

****

_“I’m swimming like an iguana!”_ she thought as she swam side to side. Getting closer she saw a mark on the side of the sub. Her eyes widened when she read the words underneath the symbol.

****

**Monarch**

****

_“That’s part of the Government that’s trying to protect the Titans! They must have been trying to find Godzilla since he was taken by Ghidorah! Maybe they can help!”_

****

Hope brewing she found an opening into the sub. Peeking through the water she saw a group of people. There was a group of soldiers and another group who were talking silently. She recognize two of them as the main leaders of Monarch, Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham. She was surprise to see Dr. Serizawa putting on some sort of suit and the soldiers were near some sort of silver thing.

****

“Dear God! The baby found us!” 

****

All the humans froze and turned towards her. Seeing that they weren’t going to do anything, she pulled herself out of the water. Shaking herself, she looked at them with a tilted head.

****

“Hello.”

****

“Am I the only one here that thinks that the way it chirps, is fucking cute?” said the white hair man with glasses as he sniffs his hand for some reason.

****

“Rick no your not and why the hell are you sniffing yourself?” asked a brown hair man in a trench jacket.

****

“I’m just making sure I don’t smell like fish! You saw what it did to that pile of digestive fish!”

****

Izuku growl at him getting angry over being called an it. The white hair man back up trying to put his distance.

****

“Oh god what did I do to make it- GROWL” 

****

Wait! Maybe they're not liking you calling them an it?” said a black hair woman as she stared at Izuku.

****

“How do you know that?” the trench man asked her.

****

“My sister and I Quirks are called Empathy, we can feel others feelings and when we use them together we can even read mines. The baby was getting annoyed every time Rick call them an it,”

****

“So he doesn't like being called an it?” the man jumps when Izuku growled at him.

****

“Or maybe _she_ doesn’t like being called an it or a boy,” Dr. Graham said. The people relaxed when Izuku stopped growling at her.

****

Dr. Serizwawa carefully walked towards her, keeping both hands raised to show he wasn’t a threat. Izuku stayed perfectly clear as he slowly put a hand on her head.

****

Dr. Serizawa laugh as he patted her head in amazement. “This is amazing! Its weird on how she is trusting us.” he said as Dr. Graham got closer too, putting her hand on Izuku’s side.

****

“Oh course I trust you. I used to be human.” Izuku said but she then stopped when the trench man said, “Damn it how can its chirp be so cute?”

****

“Oh don’t tell me you guys can’t understand me!”

****

But it seems to be the case as they didn’t comment on her ability to talk but the fact that she has scars.

****

“How does she have these? She just hatched she shouldn’t have them.”

****

Izuku was getting annoyed, move her head when she noticed something, or rather someone.

****

Sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands, was All Might. He was in his weak form but to Izuku seeing her mentor was the best thing. With a screech she yelled in glee before running towards him. 

****

All Might looked up, confusion in his eyes, probably at seeing a giant lizard jumping up and down.

****

“All Might! Your here! I know you can’t understand me but its me! It Izuku! Please tell me you can recognize me!” but all All Might did was smile sadly as he patted her on the head.

****

Growling she bit onto one of his bangs and pulled. “Ow Ow Ow! Hey little one please stopped that!”

****

“I will when you realize it's me All Might!”

****

“Ok why the heck is baby being so angry right now? The man named Rick asked.

****

“I don’t know when she saw Yagi-san she felt great joy but now she is getting angry.” said the emphanty Quirk woman.

****

“Damn it I wish I was human so you could see that’s it's me!”

****

When Izuku said that a weird tingling feeling happened all over her body. It was only for a second when instead of scaly body she was human again.”

****

“YOUNG MIDORIYA!”

****

“All Might!” Izuku body began to twitch in pain as if her body didn’t like being in this form when the tingling feeling happen and she was back into being a lizard.

****

She shook her wildly when she felt arms wrap around the small amount of neck she had.

****

“Oh young Midoriya what happened?” he was crying. Like he blamed himself for this. Izuku nudge her head against his chest giving out a purr.

****

“What the hell? Did Godzilla do this?” Izuku stopped purring and hissed at the trench man. How dare he blame Godzilla! 

****

“Mark I don’t think she liked you blaming G-man for this.” Rick said.

****

“Something tells me it was Ghidorah who did this,” Dr. Serizawa said as he looked over Izuku. When he got to her left leg he brush against the scar that looked like a bite mark.

****

“That where Ghidorah bit Young Midoriya when he took her.” All Might said never leaving her side.

****

“This shouldn’t be possible,” said another man that Izuku just notice. He looked like he was trying to be the doctor from Doctor Who.

****

“Says the man who has a lying detector Quirk,” Dr Graham said as she glared at the man.

****

Ignoring them Mark look face went up. “Guys I have an idea!” When the other looked at him he continued, “Give the kid the nuke. She can survive the radiation and the blast, that way you don’t have to kill yourself Serizawa.”

****

“What! We can’t do that!” All Might shouted but Izuku was thinking. A Nuke had a ton of Gaia’s Gift in it. Enough to heal Godzilla quicker. She bumped her head against All Might’s legs and looked at him in the eyes.

****

With a sigh, he nodded at her. Knowing that now there was no way she was not going to do it. With everyone in agreement the soldier set the bomb to set off in 30 minutes. Getting a pat from All Might and him telling her she better come back, Izuku with the nuke in her mouth same back to the stone stairs. 

****

It took awhile as the nuke was heavy but she was able to get it to the top.

****

“Pup? What do you have there?”

****

“A nuke!”

****

“How in the name of Gaia did you have a nuke?”

****

“There was some humans that work for Monarch. They came to find you so they can give it to you so you can heal!”

****

“What in the name is a Monarch?”

****

“Oh there the group of people that follow you so they can study you,”

****

“Oh you mean my Stalkers!,” Izuku laugh because to him they were his stalkers. 

****

“And guess what? All Might was there! He came...looking for me. He didn’t think I was dead!” Tears went down her face at the thought. One of the worst things in her mind while being stuck in the caves was that no one would be looking for her. One she was a Quirkless loser that no one would care about. And two was that they probably thought she was dead. It warms Izuku that All Might didn’t give up on her.

****

“Your mentor is there. Good that means after I’m heal I’m leaving you with him,”

****

“What? But no you can’t go on your own! I know that I’m small but if Ghidorah sees me he might- ``''take you hostage and use you against me. I can’t and won’t let that happen pup,”

****

Izuku put her head down, _“That's right.. I’m a weakness to him now. That’s probably why Ghidorah did this. So he can ...”_

****

“Izuku Midoriya! I want you to put those thoughts out of your head. You are not a burden to me! I’m doing this because your my pup. And it's not because Ghidorah force us to do the Rite of Rebirth. The one main reason why it’s bad to do so is because if the parent didn’t think the child as their own they would rip the egg out of their own stomach. Killing both child and themselves.”

****

Izuku stared at Godzilla with tears, he licking her on the head. “I thought of you as my pup as soon as I started calling you that. In my species pup mean my child. You are my daughter and I won’t let Ghidorah get his fangs on you ever again.”

****

He pulled her against his chest when the nuke went off. In a flash of light Izuku was knocked out.

* * *

 

Toshi looked at the water, standing up carefully as the sub was pushed out of the water by the shock wave from the nuke. The water turned into a whirlpool as Godzilla, healed and strong stood in front of them. 

****

The other backed up when Godzilla leaned down his head but Toshi stood his ground. He stared at the orange eyes, as they seemed to judge him. Godzilla snorted as if it was funny that this small man who looked like a tree branch was actually daring to look at him in the eyes.

****

_“It probably is funny to him,”_ Toshi thought to himself.

****

He gasped when Godzilla opened his mouth revealing young Midoriya. Before anyone could stop him, he ran towards her. Not caring that this giant could easily kill him for doing so. All he cared about was making sure she was okay.

****

Izuku was passed out, sleeping, her body was marked with the red markings that appeared when Ghidorah shocked her with his attack.The only reason Toshi knew is because Monarch was able to find video of it. It's why Serizawa theorize that she may actually had a Quirk.

****

Going into his muscle form he easily picked up Midoriya before giving Godzilla a nod. All Godzilla did was point blank a beam into the sky before going underwater.

****

Serizawa came over checking over Young Midoriya, “She is fine, I guess the nuke was to much for her to take. A couple of days rest and she’ll be fine,” 

****

“So what’s the plan now?”

****

“We let nature takes it course. We let them fight,”

****

“No,” Mark said which made the two stare at him.

 

"This time we join the fight,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok when I first started this fic I knew I was going to make Izuku a Titan and I knew which one I wanted her to be. The frst ever Godzilla movie (also made me afraid of Godzilla when I was five but details) the Godzilla who now holds a dear place in my heart and even though his movie was terrible the cartoon series about his son was awesome the one the only 1998 Zilla. 
> 
> I wanted to do him good so I chose that species as for Izuku new body, Also the more trex looks ex. the head is actually from Ghidorah so that explains why she looks almost like the Godzilla but also not. 
> 
> She is a baby zilla now and has black scales with green highlights she also has ghidorah's horns on her head. She will be different but I want her to be her own Titan. Also I want to somehow give homage to my first Godzilla movie.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys understand and don't stop reading this she will be more powerful then the cannon Zilla and Zilla jr (she is now the daughter of Ghidorah and Godzilla and i'm still giving her one for all) she will have weakness, she will struggle to not only be a hero but to take on her new destiny 
> 
> also imaging Zilla doing parkour on buildings is just hilarious to me
> 
> Also yes neither Dr. Graham nor Dr. Serizawa (I cried at that part!)
> 
> remember to read and review hope you guys enjoy!


	8. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla nor do I own Bnha if I did Godzillo would actually be in the show and not just in the movie.
> 
> Also I saw the movie again, and once again I cried. also chapters may be slower because soon we will be at ua! I hope you guys get to enjoy!

_ Hello Japan, I am Hinata Kyo, here to bring you your news! It has been three weeks since the end of the Titan War. Godzilla has taken back his title of King of the Monsters having defeat the Titan known as Ghidorah. _

 

_ Since then Monarch, the organization that has monitor these creatures known as Titans have released some information. The Title King of the Monsters, given to the Titan Godzilla, is a job as much as being a hero. Its Godzilla’s job to keep the other Titans in line, making sure they don’t destroy the world.  _

 

_ Now I know what your thinking, why not take them all out. Why not kill these animals? Well it turns out that Ghidorah was not of this world. From outer space in fact, yes people you heard me right, Ghidorah was an alien. So if one alien is out there, how sure there won’t be other who would attack our planet. _

 

_ Or how sure are we if they aren’t stronger than Ghidorah. _

 

_ With that said the Hero Commission decided to appoint Monarch as the team/agency, giving their own Licenses, known as Titan License to deal with these Titans. Now for those who are worried let me tell you that Godzilla seems to be more than meets the eye. _

 

_ On the second day Ghidorah was released he had kidnapped a supposedly Quirkless child after eating her mother. It turns out the child was not in fact Quirkless but in fact had an invisible Quirk that allowed her to absorb Radiation. Being interested Ghidorah kidnap her taking her to the place where he had hid Godzilla after he was weakened by the Oxygen Destroyer. _

 

_ Ghidorah then somehow turn the child into a Titan. We are keeping her name out of the press, by her mentor All Might. Yes you heard us, she was being trained by All Might and he had joined Monarch to hope to rescue her. Monarch has decided to help the girl with her new form and All Might said to reporters that he’ll be there for her and that he’ll still train the girl. Also the girl from what Monarch says has been adopted by Godzilla? So this shows that these Titans are in fact more than what we think. _

 

_ The girl in question is hoping to join U.A. Lets see what a Titan who has the blood of a protector can deal in the world of Heroes. _

 

_ I know I’ll be rooting for her. _

* * *

 

  
  


__ **_Screeches and roars shout around Izuku, rain poured down her scales. She saw a moth screaming in rage as her body was disintegrated. She stared in horror as Godzilla fought against Ghidorah. Having fallen out of the sky after being dropped by Ghidorah. She tried to attack him but her body flew right through him_ **

 

**_“My dear Broken Prince, you should just give up.  I win… your moth is gone and once I find that egg she will be gone for good. No one can save you. I am your mate now, you belong to me. Now tell me… where is our daughter?” Ghidorah was wrapping his heads around him, biting onto Godzilla, draining him._ **

 

**_“No please… Don’t give up, Godzilla! Get up! Get up! Please Dad GET UP!,” she screamed not realizing that she had called Godzilla dad._ **

 

**_Godzilla growled before everything went black for Izuku, “SHE IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! SHE IS MINE!”_ **

 

**_“Don’t worry child you will see your father soon. Now you must wake up, you have a lot of people worry for you,” a calm female voice said, for some reason making Izuku feel calm. This voice was someone she could trust._ **

* * *

 

 

Green eyes blinked open, looking around. Instead of a burning city, she was in a room that looked like a hospital. “ _ It smells like one too”  _ she thought as she sits up, the green blanket covering her falling off. She was laying on a metal table, her body having iv and a heart monitor attached to her.

 

Feeling nervous, she relaxed when she saw All Might sleeping in a chair. 

 

“All Might?”

 

All Might jerked awake, spitting out blood. Grabbing a napkin  he wiped his mouth, before noticing Izuku staring at him. 

 

“Young Midoriya!” he leaps out of the chair, grabbing her head as he looked over her.

 

“Are you ok? Feeling nauseous? Does anything hurt, do you still remember me? Do I need to get Dr. Serizawa?”

 

“All Might! I’m ok, my stomach just hurts a little.” All Might stared at her before sighing, “I’m sorry Young Midoriya but I don’t understand you,” 

 

“And that’s where we come in,” replied a female voice. Izuku looked up to see three people come in. One of them was Dr. Serizawa, the other was the lady who could feel her thoughts, the last must have been her sister. She looked just like her but with longer hair.

 

“Hello Midoriya-san, I’m Dr. Serizawa these are my colleagues, Dr.Chen who you met on the sub and her sister, Dr. Ling. They with their Quirk will help us communicate with you until we find a better solution,”

 

Izuku eyes, to the group surprise except All Might’s, sparkle in excitement. To All Might and Serizawa they heard cute chrips and growls but to the twins they in their minds’ heard.

 

“Wait so you guys can hear my mind? I mean I know that Dr. Chen said she could feel what I was feeling but I also remember Dr. Chen saying that she could hear my thoughts with her twin. How does that work? Is your quirk not actually Empathy but actually mind reading but the power was split up between you. How far can you too be seperated to be able to use the mind reading Quirk? Does it hurt when you two are separated? Or….”

 

“Ok little one slow down,” Dr. Ling said as she giggled. Izuku looked down feel embarrassed. She didn’t mean to do that but talking about Quirks always make her feel happy. Also she thought the more that she knew about Quirks the better she could take down villains.

 

“Oh little one, we’re not mad. It’s just you were going too fast for us,” Dr. Ling said as Dr. Sreizawa went over to take out the Ivs.

 

“We have a 5 mile radius before we lose the power up between us. And no it doesn’t hurt us being separated but its like a weird itch that we can’t scratch,” 

 

“There, now why don’t we show this one around and let her meet the rest, shall we?” Serizawa said after pulling out the wires. To Izuku surprise All Might turned into his muscle form. Izuku head went back and forth between the Monarch Doctors and All Might.

 

**“SKREEEOOOOOOOO!,”** Izuku then shut her mouth at the little roar that escape her mouth. All Might chuckled as he picked her up setting her on the ground. “It’s all right Young Midoriya, they know about my wound and time limit but they don’t know the true meaning meaning of it. At least not yet,” Izuku tilted her head, Toshi couldn’t help the awe that came out of his mouth. 

 

“Well I’m still giving it to you after we finish cleaning that beach but I can’t let you gaining another Quirk without explaining. Also Monarch will have the best knowledge in looking after you and I just want to make sure nothing goes wrong. Also I trust them, they’re good men and women,”

 

Izuku couldn’t believe what she was hearing, not only will he tell Monarch about One for All but he was still planning on giving it to her. He patted her on the head before standing up and getting out of his muscle form. Soon they headed out of the infirmity, Izuku looking at all the people who were injured. Izuku felt bad for them,knowing they got hurt by fighting Ghidorah.

 

“Do not feel bad about this Midoriya-san, it is not your fault. These people knew what they were signing up for when they join Monarch. Also you are a child, who has been kidnapped, there was nothing more you could do to change anything,” Serizawa said as he noticed the young Titan head drooping.

 

Izuku nodded at him before looking around. The technology, look way more advanced than what she was use too.

 

“What is this place?” she asked in wonder.

 

“This my dear is Castle Bravo, a place where we keep an eye on Godzilla, to research him.” Dr. Chen said.

 

 “Wait you name this place after the bomb that hit him?”

 

“Your very knowledgeable,” Dr. Ling said surprise.

 

“Ever since he appeared all those five years ago, I have just been trying to get as much information as I can. I really don’t know how to explain it but when I learned about the Titans…. It felt as if I was home.”

 

They soon end up in what Izuku could see was a command center. There was the two men from the sub named Rick and Mark. There was another man wearing a tux with reddish brown hair. A couple of soldiers too. 

 

Next to Mark was a girl, she looked about to be a year younger or two than Izuku. With the same hair color as Mark, there was good resemblance between the two. Tear marks stain her cheeks, her glowing yellow eyes puffy. 

 

Izuku slowly walked up towards her. Putting her head against the girl’s legs. She looks down, then her eyes widen before she backed away quickly.

 

“Why is there a baby Godzilla here?”

 

“Oh Maddie this is Izuku Midoriya. She was um… captured by Ghidorah.” Mark said, which made Maddie’s eyes widen. 

 

“Wait you mean this is… oh God,” she stares at Izuku before going onto her knees. “I’m sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish I did something sooner.” Izuku tilted her head in confusion.

 

“How is it your fault? Your a kid, like me.” Izuku said as she put her head on Maddie’s lap.

 

“Midoriya-san is right, Maddie. If it's anyone's fault its Emma’s ok. Not yours, ok” Dr. Ling said. Maddie nodded her head wiping the tears from her eyes.

 

“Midoriya- san, I’m sorry to ask you this, I know this may be a hard thing to talk about. But can you explain why Ghidorah captured you and Godzilla. And how he turned you into a Titan,” Serizawa asked.

Izuku took a deep breath before telling them how Ghidorah had a creepy love obsession over Godzilla. How Ghidorah wanted Godzilla as his mate and wanted him all to himself. How Godzilla told her that years before humans became the dominant species, Ghidorah was planning on kidnapping Godzilla even then but because a slip on the ice, he fell into the frozen water, getting himself frozen. How when Ghidorah saw that she absorbed the Gaia’s Gift that power that he decided that she would be a perfect child of his and Godzilla. How she and Godzilla were trapped in the caves. How many times Ghidorah took her to the Hole, how he gave her baths. How Godzilla gave her hope, how he trained her and play with her to buy the time. How the Rite of Rebirth happen.

 

By the time she was finished, everyone was pale when the Twins translated for her. Izuku nervously twitch on each foot when her nose scented something. Her stomach grumble in hunger for real food. Following her nose she found herself next to Rick. Sitting on the floor next to his chair was a huge bag of popcorn.

 

“Dear God, Ghidorah was a yandere,” she heard Mark said as her grabbed the bag between her teeth. 

 

“Yeah, it's a good thing the G-man still wanted to fi-Hey let go of my popcorn you!” Rick had notice Izuku eating his popcorn. She had chew threw the bag. Rick grabbed onto the side, trying to pull it away from her, but Izuku wouldn't let go, pulling it to herself.

 

“Rick let go, Midoriya-san must be hungry. She has been asleep for three weeks!”

 

“No way Chen, this is my dinner. I am not letting it-”  **RIIIPPP!**

 

“Great there goes my dinner for the next week,” Rick said as he stared at Izuku who now held a broken bag of popcorn in her mouth.

 

Izuku went back to eating her caught popcorn, when she heard a familiar rumble. Her head went up, trying to pinpoint it.

 

“Wait is my popcorn not good enough now, you little thief,” Rick mutter before the whole base started to shake. “What the hell is going on!” Mark said as he grabbed Maddie to stable her.

 

“It’s Godzilla, he just showed up!”

 

“What! He’s been missing since Boston with the other Titans. Why show up now?!”

 

“It must be Midoriya-san,” Serizawa answered All Might’s question. “He must have sense her waking up.”

 

“He must have you one of those Hollow Earths to get here. Which I must say, HA! In your face Chen, Brooks was right!”

 

“Shut up Rick! Now is not the time to gloat!”

 

Wait where is young Midoriya and young Maddison?”

 

Come on! I’ll show you where we can get to the top,” Maddie said as the two girls race down the halls. As soon as Izuku had heard that roar, she had run out of the command center. Trying to find a way out to meet up with him.

 

“ _ He’s here! He is actually here! I mean I know he says he cares for me but I thought that now after Ghidorah gone, he wouldn’t want to be near me,” _ but those thoughts were run out of her head when she heard is rumble and the base started to shake more, making the two girls trip.  Maddie led Izuku to an elevator.

 

Soon, the wind was blowing into their faces, many soldiers were running around. Izuku ignoring everything around her, ran to the edge, looking at the water below. Her tail began to wag as the blue glow continue to come closer. Everybody soon came out as the blue glow was below them. The water begins to spin into a whirlpool as a large figure of gray scales rose from it. 

 

Godzilla stood above Castle Bravo, staring at Izuku. Squealing in joy, hopping in place. Izuku had no idea what she was doing but she was so happy. Godzilla snorted at the little dnce his pup was doing as he leaned down booping his nose against her. Izuku rubbed her head underneath his chin.

 

“Its ok pup, he’s gone and he shall never hurt you again,”

 

“He won’t hurt you either,” Izuku purred, which made Godzilla smile, as he licked her.

 

Godzilla eyes the humans, knowing that if he wanted to make sure his inside won’t be melted again, he needed to work together with his stalkers. Also it will help the pup with her dream to go to that hero school to be a hero. Even if he still didn’t understand the whole concept of being a paid hero.

 

Izuku blinked her eyes, when Godzilla started to glow blue. Not just his dorsal fins but his whole body. To Monarch’s and All Might’s surprise Godzilla was shrinking. Before their very eyes now standing on the landing next to Izuku was a tall man about 5’9. He had tan skinned with scales that made it looked like markings. He wore a set of armor that was the same color of Godzilla’s scales. The armor if Mark could honestly say, looked exactly like that one teenage mutant ninja turtles, the 2003, Shredder’s armor. But if this was who he really thinks is, he is not saying that out loud. Instead of a helmet was a silver band wrapped around his forehead. Beside the scales, dorsal fins came out of his back and a long tail swish back and forth. He wore no shoes, as claw feet were there instead of regular feet. Other than those features, he looked like a normal human. The added features could have been a Quirk.

 

“Godzilla? Why did you turn human, I thought you said Titans used these forms to blend in,” Izuku couldn’t help but wonder, having been told that no Titan had ever turn into their human form in front of humans.

 

_ “Well except me. But that was only for a second,”  _ Izuku thought.

 

Godzilla bend on one knee, rubbing her head between her horns before turning towards Monarch. Izuku giggle at the look of shock that was on Serizawa and Mark’s face. It looked like they were about to faint. When looking at All Might, Izuku wonder why his face was so red.

 

_ “I hope he’s not getting sick!” _

 

“Listen, I’m only doing this because of the pup. That golden bastard already taken her only family, I will not let him take her dreams too. Also I really don’t want my insides melted too, so I decided it's time we make a truce. Also I’m hoping you quit stalking me all the time,”

 

**THUD**

 

Serizawa just fainted.

* * *

 

 

“Come on pup, hurry up! We want to get to the island before sun down don’t we!”

 

“Well sorry! I’m not used to swimming this way! You had like millenniums to learn to swim,” Izuku grumbled as she swam behind Godzilla. After they woke up Serizawa from fainted Godzilla explain that during the three weeks he has been looking for an island for all the monsters to live on.

 

_ “Because Gaia forgive, that we trespass on Kong’s Island,” _

 

After two weeks he found an island that was actually near Musutafu. When asked how he knew the city where she lived in, Godzilla said that the Rite of Rebirth, gave him her memories. So that way he would  know the best way to care for her. And he said that he knew that this hero school that she wanted to go to was in that city too.

 

With that said, Monarch was following the two Gojiras to the island. Izuku was having a hard time swimming in the currents. She was somersaulted in the water a few times, when she notices something coming towards her.

 

“Shark!” she tried to sway faster but the shark was about to bite her when Godzilla crushed it in the middle of its body. Godzilla then turn, putting his tail in front of Izuku’s face. Biting onto the tail, Izuku let Godzilla carry her through the water.

 

Walking out of water, Izuku dropped the tip of Godzilla’s tail out of her mouth as she looked around the island. It was bigger than Ghidorah’s and didn’t have a huge mountain. There was a bunch of trees but she wonders what they hide. The USS Argo landed as Godzilla roared into the sky.

 

Roars and screeches answer back, as a heat wave came. The answer to that was Rodon, who flew to the beach. He landed giving Godzilla a bow when he noticed Izuku.

 

His eyes widen, “Oh Gaia I...I thought that was a nightmare! Boss, I’m sorry!”

 

“It's not your fault Rodon. So don’t blame yourself,” Godzilla says this as more Titans appeared, the Muto, a mammoth, a giant spider, what looked to be a turtle made of a mountain.  

 

“You could have died, Boss. You know how bad a force Rite of Rebirth is,” when Rodon said this the other Titans turned to look at Izuku. Feeling nervous, she hid behind Godzilla’s leg. Peeking out of the corner.

 

“I thought Ghidorah couldn’t get any lower, seems that I am wrong,” the giant Mountain turtle said as he stared at Izuku with white eyes.

 

“Neither could I, Methuselah. Also just forget about it Rdon. Neither the pup or me die, so its, ok,”

 

“And only because you adopt anyone you see,” Rodon mutter

 

Godzilla glared at the volcano bird,” I do not!”

 

“Yes you do,”

 

“Sorry king, but birdie is right,”

 

“Denial is not only a river my king,””No respect from out of any of you,” Godzilla mutter and Rodon giggled,” You and I grew up together boss. I seen you cry over humans because they are so small,”

 

This made all the titans chuckled which made Godzilla glare more at Rodon. 

 

“Anyway I am here to introduce you my pup. Your one future King and Alpha,” With this he step aside, showing all of Izuku. She glared at him, as the other Titans looked at her. To everybody's surprise the female Muto walked forward before bowing in front of her. Following her was Rodon and soon all over the beach, all the Titans were bowing to Izuku. Pledging to watch over their future King, their future Alpha.

 

This was the beginning. Of not only of her start of being the greatest hero but her first step. 

 

Her first step of being the King of the Monsters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason why I call Izuku King of the monsters is because Titans don't care about gender. Females can be kings to them. Kings are the ones in command and the leaders. Queens are the second in command and can also be male. Titans do not care for gender!
> 
> Also I finally saw 1998 Godzilla (I bought the movie) and even though Zilla is not Godzilla it was still a good movie. I bet more people would love it if they didn't try to make him a Godzilla. also I cried when the babies die and Zilla tried to nudge it awake. Man you could see the anger and sadness in him after his babies died.
> 
>  
> 
> Also Izuku with a giant bag of popcorn looks like that one baby who had a bag of popcorn in the movie. I had to put it in there.
> 
>  
> 
> Please read and review!


	9. Reuniting with Mothra and Meeting with Battra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok waring sexual stuff between a giant mutated lizard and a moth is right up ahead. I blame my friend for this so much but I could not help but write this! also I have another story up called King of the Monster: The Horn of Xerneas which is a harry potter pokemon and Godzilla fic where Harriet is Godzilla reincarnation and instead of magic they are pokemon trainers. If you like this can you please give the other one a try too? so hope you guys enjoy leave a review please!
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimers: I don't own Godzilla nor do I own BNHA if I did izuku would have a quirk that basically makes him Godzilla like godzillo…. I am way too much in godzilla

_In the world of heroes, there are many heroes. The Ninja Hero; Edgeshot, the Wild Wild Pussycats, the Wing Hero; Hawks and the Flame Hero; Endeavor. There were many heroes but the one that was the best is._

 

_The Symbol of Peace; All Might. This hero is the reason why the rate of villains are a down time low. They’re just to scared to even try. This man is the one who helped her on the way to accomplish Izuku Midoriya’s dream by saying,_

 

_“You can be a hero,”_

 

_Right now this man was explaining his Quirk, to Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham, Rick Stanton, Sam Coleman, Mark Russel and his daughter Maddie. Next to them was the human forms of Godzilla and his third in command Rodon. Rodon, like Godzilla had armor on but most of it was covered up by red tribal clothing. His hair was a bright red, was tied up in a ponytail. His yellow eyes gleam in curiosity as he listen to All Might._

 

_“Wait so you're telling us… that you can pass down your Quirk? How is that even possible?” Mark said in confusion as the others stared at All Might._

 

_“It's called One for All. the first user, cultivates the power and then passes it to another, then they refine it and pass it on again. It's basically a crystalline network of power.”_

 

_All Might then looked down Izuku who was sitting next to Godzilla’s feet, eating a huge bowl of regurgitate fish. “Back then I thought young Midoriya was just a Quirkless kid, who even without a Quirk showed great promise of being a hero. Now even like this, showing the hardships she went through, I have no doubt about her being my successor. I’m telling you this because I trust you not to tell anyone about it, the Symbol of Peace needs to be a natural hero. Also you will be studying her on how her body is growing, I want to make sure nothing goes wrong.”_

* * *

 

 

“Come on young Midoriya! Leave some for young Maddison!” All Might said to the now no longer small lizard. Three months since the Battle at Boston and now the Labrador puppy size dinosaur look alike was now the size of a Volkswagen, she has grown out of that look. Her scales were still a dark black with a shade of green. Her underbelly scales were a silver gray that matched the now longer horns on her head. Which smaller horns had grown in on the outer sides of the bigger horns,  Her scutes were starting to grow into crescent shape and becoming a dark green. Her eyes glowed a bright green as she carried a huge pile of trash away from the beach.

 

Below her, a young now thirteen year old girl, pushed a refrigerator. Maddie Russel too was training. Wanting to make up for the stuff she did, during the Awakening, Maddie too decided to take the Entrance Exam at U. A. When asked why a thirteen year old could be able to take the Exam, she said that she has been able to skip grades. She may be thirteen but she was already in high school material from being home school.

 

“You can keep trying to tell her that Toshi but the pup’s instincts are going crazy here. Heck even mine are. Why would humans dump so much trash here?” a bluish-black hair man said as he looked around the beach in disgust. People would be surprised to learn that this man was in fact the King of the Monsters; Godzilla. Instead of wearing his armor, he wore a black muscle t-shirt. The spikes coming out of holes that were sewed in to fit him. The same with the jeans as his tail swish back and forth. His body seemed to be twitching as if he too wanted to just help clean up the trash.

 

“The currents drifts lots of this trash up onto the shore, so people started dumping the stuff in because the police would have no proof because of the currents. Today most heros unfortunately, care about fame and glory but the truth is heroes are about saving people and doing volunteer work. While also doing this I’m working on building my strength,” Izuku said as she dumped the pile of trash into the back of All Might’s truck. She then turn, hearing a click. Face going red as she soon realized that people were in fact taking pictures of her. Little kids squealing out dinosaur and some of them waving at her.

 

 _“Well, I guess I got to get used to this. Being a hero may not be about fame and glory but people will start doing this when it does happen,”_ Izuku thought as she gave the crowd which made them gasp and scream in delight.

 

“Strengthen you up?” Godzilla said as he chuckled by the blush on his pup’s face.

 

“Well yes, One for All binds the physical strength of its past users into one. So Young Midoriya’s limbs could pop off,” All Might said but then puts his hands up when both Godzilla and Maddie turned to him screaming,

 

“HER LIMBS COULD POP OFF!”

 

Before All Might could say anything, Izuku landed on the ground with a plop. All Might couldn’t help but be proud of not only Young Midoriya but also Young Maddison. They of course we’re behind schedule but were still making progress. 

 

All Might then noticed that Godzilla stiffen, before turning this way and that. 

 

“Mothra. Mothra is back!”

 

“What really! That’s great!” Maddie was happy, she was very upset what happen to Mothra.

 

“I guess we can shorten training for today. I also have to go, I’ve been needing to do some paperwork lately anyway,” Maddie gave All Might a deadpan stare.

 

“Your bad as Rick,”

 

With that they group of four went their separate ways. Godzilla having gone deeper in the ocean before turning into his true form, bellowing out that he would see them on Monster Island, hopefully before night fall. All Might getting into his truck while Maddie riding on top of Izuku’s back holding onto the scutes as Izuku swam towards home.

 

At least that was the plan.

 

For the last few weeks, since she had grown into her knew height, Izuku has been hearing a sort of calling towards her. It was a melody that only she could hear. Not even Da-Godzilla could hear it. It was calm and peaceful but also fierce and strong. It was pulling at her heart, telling her to follow.

 

And that what she did.

 

“Whoa! Izuku, Monster Island is the other way!” Maddie yelled as she held on harder. Izuku had just did a hard left, making the water spray her face. No matter how hard she tried to Izuku wouldn’t listen. Pulling out her phone, she called her dad.

 

“Um hey dad, I think we have a problem. Izuku is heading towards somewhere and I have no idea where she is heading.”

* * *

 

 

On Monster Island, as it’s being called these days, was a giant building. Built like Castle Bravo, Monarch has worked hard for the last three months with the Titans and the Hero Commission to make sure the newly forged bond between Titans and humans will last for years.

 

Dr. Serizawa was now working in the command center, looking over the notes of Izuku, when Mark walked in. “Guys Maddie just called me, something is wrong with Izuku. They were just finished training for the day and Izuku just started swimming somewhere else,” 

 

Rick was already typing away, activating the tracker that was locked on to Izuku’s unique radiation core. 

 

“There she is and it looks like they’re heading to Outpost …… 13,” Rick said as he started make emails, telling the workers there that they were about to get a visit from a juvenile Gojira.

 

“What’s Outpost 13?” Mark asked scared for his daughter. After he had a talk with Godzilla about what happened in San Francisco, Mark was actually ok with Godzilla and the other Titans. It turns out that Godzilla didn’t mean to do all that damage all those years ago and he felt bad about the people he couldn’t save. Like Godzilla’s temple show the people in the olden days used to worship the Titans and the fact that whenever Godzilla had to deal with the other Titans that were getting out of line, the humans would had already evacuated the place they were going to show up. In Godzilla’s own word.

 

_“I forgot that you humans like to forget about us and what we did to protect you.”_

 

“Mothra is not the only Divine Moth, there was another one in the Legends,” Chen said as she pulled up information, showing pictures of a moth like Mothra but more spikey looking with three horns and ragged wings.

 

“He has many names Gigamoth, Battle Mothra, Bad Mothra, Black Mothra but what he really is called is Battra. Like Mothra he wanted to protect the earth but legends show that he has a hatred for humanity,”

 

One of the pictures on the screen show the giant moth attacking a village.”Great then why is Izuku going there?” Mark said worried for both girls. “It's not like what happened between Godzilla and those two Mutos is it?”

 

“No the little boss is too young for those instincts,” coming in was Rodan and the Muto, known to everybody by the name Maya, came in to the room in their human forms. They were wearing regular clothes, Rodan wearing a red t-shirt with a pair of brown pants and sandals that he calls La chanclas. It was quite funny when during training between Izuku and him that he would just turn into human form and throw it at her face screaming “LA CHANCLA!”

 

Maya, everyone turned out was different than the other two Mutos that Monarch had to deal with. Wearing a blue off shoulder top with gray shorts. Her human form had long silver that match her red eyes. What surprises everyone is how motherly she is to everyone, especially to All Might of all people!

 

She makes him sit down and rest and even though he has no stomach, she makes sure he eats enough that he won’t starve himself. Mark honestly thinks that All Might was even looking more healthy since Maya has become his personal Mother Hen.

 

“The Little Boss has only taken her place as heir of the Title. So any instincts of disorder in the balance of Mother Gaia, would be weak and only if Boss can’t handle itself.” Rodon said staring at the picture of Battra with what Mark could see was sadness.

 

“Well I think I may have found out why. Outpost 13 just told me that the Egg is showing high signs of radiation and making a lot of noise!”  

 

“What?!” Rodan screeched out as Dr. Graham pulled out a recording that Outpost 13 just email. When they listen to it, it sounded like Mothra but deeper. Like he was calling something towards him.

 

“Dear Mother Gaia, this means….” 

 

“What does this mean?” Mark said anxiously.

 

“That Young one was always meant to be a Titan. She was always meant to be a Gojira,” Maya said.

 

Confusion went through the humans not understanding. Rodon sigh pulling on his red locks.

 

“You guys understand that Boss and Queen Boss has a bond right? It’s the same for all Divine Moths and Gojiras. I don’t understand it all but the bond between them is sacred and is form the moment they hatch from their eggs. Except when Battra was born he didn’t had a Gojira to Bond too.”

 

“That’s why he hates humanity. By the time Battra was born, the humans and Muto Primes had started hunting down the species. Battra blamed them both and started killing them. The King and Queen had tried to reason with him but he was just to angry. It was because of Ghidorah that he was put through his rebirth cycle,”

 

“Wait Ghidorah did something good?” Rick said but was shut up when both Titans glared at him.

 

“No he did something terrible! No matter how angry Battra was he would never hurt Queen Boss nor Boss. Queen Boss and Battra while not related but they still count each other as family  No Battra tried to….. He tried to protect Boss and Queen Boss’s eggs,”

 

Dread filled Mark’s stomach, “He tried to protect what?”

 

“Izuku isn’t Boss first time laying eggs. He and Mothra had a clutch many years ago, after his own father, Dagon was killed by a Muto Prime. Ghidorah at the time was trying his best to _court_ Boss but as you can see it didn’t work. When Ghidorah heard that the two had a clutch of eggs he was furious and when Boss and Queen Boss had to go and get some food, they thought they had hid the eggs well,” With this Rodon couldn’t say anymore, tears running down his eyes.

 

“They came back to see the carcass of Battra and a nest of broken eggs, with the False King standing over them, yelling out “ **_Only I am good enough to Sire my Broken Prince’s eggs!”_ **Maya said with a broken whisper.

 

“That’s when the Boss and the Queen Boss was able to freeze Ghidorah. But Battra tried to save those eggs, we were lucky enough he already laid his rebirth egg. But if he is making that sound, that means he is calling out to his Paragon and the only Gojira that doesn’t have a Champion is Little Boss.

 

Mark clench his fist, feeling even more bad on how he treated Godzilla. He may had lost Andrew but at least he still has Maddie. Godzilla and Mothra lost a whole clutch.

 

He eyes the tracker showing where Izuku was going then turned where Godzilla’s tracker was.

* * *

 

 

Godzilla looked around on Infant Island, glad that Mothra decided to lay her egg here and not in some random human place. He eyes the broken shell, then turn noticing the broken cocoon. 

 

“Huh, I guess Mothra decided to get to her Imago form faster this time,”

 

“How right you are my dear Paragon,”

 

Before he could do anything a blurr tackled him, knocking him backwards. Landing on his back too quickly which made his dorsal fins wedge themselves into the ground. Not being able to move he shivers as Mothra crawled onto his body. Her antennas moved before she gave her wings a shake.

 

“That golden bastard of a stealing mate’s scent is still on you,” Godzilla closed his eyes in shame at that. Rodon had tried his best to get the scent off of him but he was not his mate and wouldn’t dare do that. His eyes open wide when he felt her legs move, her fuzz trailing across his stomach as she traced Alantis symbols on his body. They were feather light but he could identify them. Beloved, love, dearest, honey, sexy, strong, powerful, My King, my Paragon, My Mate. Godzilla was almost crying, but then he looked down when he felt the tip of one of Mothra’s legs near the opening of his sheath. He was confused until he realizes what she was waiting for.

 

Permission. She was waiting for permission. He took a deep breath, knowing that at anytime she would stop but he wanted this. HE wanted that bastard’s scent off of him. He wants his _true mate’s_ scent on him. To cover him. He wanted her scent to be on his pup, knowing that even though he can’t and won’t replace the mother thatGhidorah ate, that she could have Mothra to be there for her. 

 

Giving a shaking nod, he clenched his claws, making trenches into the dirt, as the tip of the leg went in his sheath. He felt the other legs write more runes onto his thighs. Braver, lover, courageous, handsome. Nope now he was crying. He gasped when his dick fully came out and like always already hard. He shivered when she trace around it with a rune, that said MINE. She opened her mouth tongue falling out but it froze before it could wrapped around it. He nodded again and the groan loudly when Mothra’s tongue not only wrapped around it but she put the whole thing in her mouth.

 

Being distracted, he didn’t notice until much later when something sharp rubbed against his entrance. Open his eyes again, not realizing he had closed them again, he started to stutter when he saw the tip of Mothra’s stinger rubbing against his hole.

 

“Mothra….” “Oh hush you, I know you miss this. Let me in control now my Paragon.” But still even after that she waited before he gave her a nod.

 

He just know he won’t be able to stand straight for a week after this.

* * *

 

 

Izuku eyed the temple. Not knowing what was in it but feeling it was something important. Maddie was already with the other humans that were on this island, going into a small human size entrance. Taking a deep breath she went inside the Titan size entrance, noticing carvings on the walls. She growled in anger seeing one of Ghidorah but ignore it, more concern about the melody that was getting louder and hoping to do this fast as being in a cave like system was getting on her nerves.

 

She enters a large chamber but didn’t notice anything besides the large egg which was glowing a deep red. It was the source of the melody, which was getting louder and louder. Before she knew it, she was singing herself. She wouldn’t call it singing, more like bellowing out grunts. In the corner of her eyes she could see Maddie and the scientists covering their ears. But she didn’t care. 

 

Her instincts were telling her this. This was important and she couldn’t, no wouldn’t stop.

 

Cracks started appearing on the red egg, yellow goo pouring out. The room became hotter but Izuku just started singing louder as the red glow became brighter. In a burst of smoke, there was a large roar as red eyes glowed from within the smoke.

 

When the smoke disappeared, standing in front of her a larval. He had a massive yellow horn in the middle of his head. Its scales were black as dark as the night sky but with markings of yellow and red. Its underbelly was a deep red. His legs moved around as he stared down at Izuku’s face, being only about 90 feet tall. When Izuku looked at his eyes, she saw shocked and sadness.

 

“You are Godzilla’s pup. And Ghidorah’s. Oh dear Mother Gaia I failed,” the deep voice that she heard was filled with sorrow as he lowered his head down.

 

“Not by choice,” She said and then continued when he looked back up to her in confusion. “I used to be a human that is able to absorb Gaia’s Gift. Ghidorah had eaten my mother and then kidnapped me after just kidnapping Godzilla. A couple of days later he forced us to do a Rite of Rebirth,”

 

“That bastard…. If I didn’t know better I would say i thought he wouldn’t sink any lower but… I know how he is with Godzilla. If anyone of us is a monster it’s him”

 

The two Titans stared into each others eyes. The humans noticed that their eyes were glowing brighter, there songs getting louder. Izuku didn’t know what to feel, it's like...finding a friend that she lost a long time ago. Before they knew it, the two were leaning on each other heads, connecting them. Izuku and Battra purred as they felt a bond form, feeling the others happiness at finding each other.

 

“Hello, my Champion,” Izuku purred as she curled around Battra.

 

“Hello, my Paragon. I waited to meet you for a very long time now.” Battra said as he rubbed his head against Izuku.

 

All around the world, the waken Titans, those who were on Monster Island, those who were on there way and Godzilla and Mothra who woke up from their _personal time,_ roared as they felt the heiress of the King, finding her bonded, the one who will stand by her side for all times.

 

Izuku had found her Champion.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hope you guys enjoy this, also my friend mothnem help me write the scene between Godzilla and Mothra.. I blame you for this nem!
> 
> anyway if you must know Izuku is now the same size as Zilla jr is in the Godzilla: the series. Also yes battra is good in this. Also yes Maddie will be joining the hero course! I already know what her quirk is and whats her hero name going to be you'll be surprise though I promise you that! Hope you guys enjoy the Entrance Exam is next!
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a review!


	10. The Entrance Exam- Titan Style!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so my second time trying to post this! I would have posted this earlier but there was a storm earlier and it knock out our power for three hours! And I tried to use my phone but it wouldn't let me! But I got it up! 
> 
> This is probably the longest chapter I had ever written, fifteen pages! So just a warning there will be foul language and the fact this is my first fight scene and I hardly am good at it. Hopefully I can get better! (Why is it so easy to think of the fighting but so hard to write it?!)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla nor do I own My hero academia! I wish I did but I don't
> 
> sad bididid noises

**Four Months Later (you guys thought I would say three didn’t you?)**

****

**“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”**

****

**“SKREEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNNNK!”**

****

Toshi stepped outside his truck, worried about the screams that were happening on Dagobah Municipal Beach. Standing on the top of a pile of trash was two girls. One was with short brown hair, wearing a no sleeve gray jersey and pair of blue running shorts. 

****

The girl next to her had greenish black hair that was all over the place, gray horns popping out of the wild mess. Black scales with green highlights litter her body with tiny spots of it acted like freckles above her nose. A long tail swish back and forth as she roared in the sky, the spikes on her back flashing a bright green. She was wearing a green crop top with gray gym shorts.

****

Toshi looked around seeing that not only was one section cleaned but in fact the whole place was now spotless.  _ “Well I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, both girls are very determine to get to U.A,”   _ Toshi thought.

****

“Pretty amazing site, huh Yagi-san?” Toshi turned around his face heating up at seeing Godzilla and Mothra. After Battra and Young Midoriya had bonded Monarch and All Might had seen the human forms of both Divine Moths. 

****

Mothra had long white hair with two antennas sticking out of them. Her eyes were a sky blue but had no pupils. Her tan skin was golden which match well with Godzilla’s pale skin. Mothra mostly wore beautiful kimonos, this one being a nice brown with white waves at the bottom. She smiled at Toshi her wings fluttering behind her.

****

_ “Now is not the time to have a bi panic Toshinori! Anyway Godzilla doesn’t need you to stare at him and his mate like that!”  _ Shaking his head, he tried to look anywhere but at the King and Queen of Monsters, not noticing that the two were smirking at each other.

****

_ “Now if I know Young Battra he should-oh there he is!”  _ Standing next to the pile was a young teenager that looked fifteen years old but was in fact actually older. With Black hair with red highlights that were sticking up, it looked like his hair was actually made of fire. He had a horn sticking out of the middle of his head which was being framed by his bangs. His red eyes with no pupils starred in happiness at Young Midoriya. He wore a black shirt with a pair of black shorts.

****

_ “Never too far away from Young Midoriya,”  _  To the groups surprise the two girls started falling, All Might quickly turned into his hero form, before catching them. “Well done you two!”

****

Panting the two girls, one with yellow eyes the other with green looked at All Might with big grins on their faces, one was full of fangs. “All Might, we… did it!”

****

“Yes you did, the both of you. And I can't help but say how proud I am of both of you two.” Toshi said as he helped the two on their feet. He then stared at Young Midoriya in worried. “Young Midoriya? How long have you been in human form now?”

****

“Three hours,” Battra answered, which made Midoriya growl at him. All he did was smile and giving a little shrug. 

****

“Will you be ok, the Exam is for around 5 hours long, do you think you’ll be able to hold it?” Izuku finally learned to be able to turn into her human form, at least for 8 hours long. Godzilla had said that in a few months she be able to hold it as long as she wants but because her body was still catching up to her real age, it was hard to do it more than a few hours.

****

Toshi shudder remembering his anger when The King learned that Young Midoriya turned human right after she hatched.

****

_ “What do you mean she turned into her human form! That’s dangerous for a pup who just hatched! She lucky she didn’t get sick!” _

****

“I should be fine. If I go back to my true form as we get ready I should have enough time to get through the exam,” she said but Toshi could still see worried in her eyes. No, it wasn’t worry but sadness in her eyes.

****

“Young Midoriya, is everything all right?”

****

“It feels like I cheated,” Midoriya said as she stares at her clawed hands. “Getting all this help from you, and Monarch, I should feel bless. But….. shouldn’t you be giving this to another person? I mean I’m no longer human! Wouldn’t you want someone who should have been able to save their own mother to be your successor?!” Tears went down her face as she cried this out. Mothra came over, hugging her and trying to soothe her. Toshi couldn’t help but feel grateful about Mothra. Ever since those two met each other, Mothra has loved her as if Young Midoriya was her own daughter. Even going as long to call her my Little Goji. Lots of people at Monarch couldn’t help but take pictures of the sleeping pile of the three Titans when they slept. Godzilla on his back with Izuku laying on his stomach who had Mothra lay on top of her back.

****

_ “Damn, I should have realized that what happened to her mother would still be bothering her. Well I guess I could show her…. Master better not get angry at me for this,” _

****

Pulling a picture from out of his pocket, he showed it to Young Midoriya. It was a picture of a woman with the same messy black hair as her just without the green in it. She had the same mole the right side of her cheek. She wore a hero costume that was mostly of a dark sleeveless

bodysuit with a high collar and yellow elbow-length gloves and white knee-high boots. She had a small whit cape hanging around her shoulder. In the picture she had her finger pulling at her lips, giving a smile.

****

“She...she looks like me?” Toshi nodded at his student’s words. “Yes this was my predecessor, Nana Shimura, and your grandmother,”

****

“My grandmother? But mom said that she didn’t-," ''My master gave up her children after their father died to keep them safe from people who would want to kill them to get revenge on her. Nana always believe that a hero should have a smile on their face. When you ran out to save that boy with a smile, I not only saw a hero but I thought my Teacher was alive again. When I saw you running in to save that boy, I knew that I had finally had found a hero that can and will take my place. And whether human or Titan, I stand by what I said ten months ago,”

****

He grabbed her shoulder, making sure she was looking in his eyes.

****

“You can be a hero,”

****

“He is right My Little Goji,” Mothra said her voice sounding like bells.”I know you have doubts, all people and even Titans do but you deserve this. You have been through so much and yet you haven't let it break you,”

****

“She ‘s right pup. You have the spark, you just need to let it grow. If it wasn’t for you I would have broken during my time with Ghidorah. But because of you I had hope and determination to see us both get out of there. Remember the story of the twins. It doesn’t matter if you have a power or not, it's how you act that determines if your a hero,” Godzilla said as he hugged both Mothra and Izuku, wrapping his tail around them.

****

Tears ran down her cheeks, but Toshi could see that they were happy tears, “But you got to quit being a crybaby! Anyway, time for the award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!”

****

Izuku looked up, red in the face from crying but with determination in her eyes. “ You know what they say… There’s a big difference between being born with that silver spoon… and working your butt off to earn it!”

****

Pulling a piece of hair off, he gave a big grin, “Take this to heart kid. You’ve earned this power going through many hardships, and you definitely earned this. So eat this!”

****

“WHAT!!!!”

****

I’m sorry! It really doesn’t matter as long as you take in some of my DNA.  Now hurry! Eat! Eat!”

****

“This is not how I expect Izuku to get One for All,” Maddie mutter to the three Titans.

* * *

 

****

Looming over all the kids that were walking onto campus, was  a building shaped like an H. Looking like it was made of glass, this was U. A. High School. Known to have the best Hero Course, it’s said to give students everything they need to become pros!. Because of that its Entrance Exam was the toughest, only 1 in 300 students who applied are able to get in.

****

And he Katsuki Bakugou was going to be one of them. He was standing near the steps, thinking on how hard the last seven months were. After the attack on half of the city, he was found with his left arm underneath some rubble, crushed beneath it. He was lucky that there were people with healing Quirks nearby or he would have lost his whole arm. Now there was just a long jagged scar going down it where the doctors had to open it to heal the bones.

****

His parents on the other hand were not lucky. They had died during the attack.

****

Lucky for him they had left enough money for him to get an apartment and Monarch, that group that works with those  _ beasts,  _ paid for any medical needs for those who were injured. Therapy and whatever stuff needed, it will all pay off as he went to go inside.

****

“Wow this place is so huge! I have seen lots of hero schools when we traveled but I had never seen one this big!” a voice said which made him scoff but it was the voice that he heard next that made him stop.

****

“I can’t believe I am finally here! I did research on U.A. since I was a kid! It seems graduating from here is a requirement to be a great hero! All Might who declined the People’s Choice Award. Then there is Endeavor who has stopped more crimes than anyone else in history! And the guy who won Best Jeanist Award eight year in a row: Best Jeanist!” 

****

_ “Deku! She can’t be here! For one I told that stupid pebble not to even think about joining U.A.! And I thought she was finally fucking dead!”  _ Katsuki turned around his hands heating up to start beating the shit out of Deku before he calmed down. The girl who was going on a rant, _ “Just like that stupid nerd”, _ may had looked like Deku but there was no one this girl could be her.

 

This girl had a Quirk.

****

By the looks of it some sort of weird reptile quirk because as he looked at her feet, which look like it could belong to a t-rex, he couldn’t tell what type of reptile her Quirk was based on. Maybe a mix of reptiles? The boy next to her on her right, had a huge horn on his head. He was smaller than the other two, and he saw a tail swish behind him. It was black with spots of red and stripes of yellow. Two stingers were on the tip of it.  _ “This guy is a literal bug for me to crush!”  _

****

The other was another girl, taller than the other two, she had brown hair. He couldn’t tell what her Quirk is but it might be how her yellow eyes seemed to be glowing as she looked around. But still the lizard girl was getting on his nerves. She looked almost exactly like that damn Deku! Except that her hair was put up in a bun on the top of her head and that she had a Quirk. Also there were three claw like scars going down her right eye. But other than that she looked exactly like her, she was even going on those stupid rants about heroes.

****

_ “Stop thinking about that damn nerd! Before your old school was shut down for some stupid reason, Deku never came back! The fact that the nearest orphanage was close enough to Aldera _ , _ so there was no reason for her to transfer. Also you checked the list of casualties, Auntie Inko was on it. Even if that damn nerd wasn’t she was probably one of the bodies they couldn’t identify. If Auntie couldn’t survive with a Quirk there was no way that Quirkless bitch was going too.”  _

****

With that he turned around, he had more things to worry about than a lizard doppelganger of the bitch. If he had stayed a little bit longer, he would have seen the girl, had her hand up to call him out.

* * *

 

****

Izuku had her hand out, ready to call to Kaachan but he left inside in a hurry. “Are you ok my Lady?” Battra looked at her in confusion and worry. The bond between these two was growing but as of right now they could still feel each others emotions. And now Battra was feeling sadness and fear? It made him worry about his Paragon.

****

Closing her eyes, and putting her arm down, clenching her hand into a fist, Izuku took a deep breath. “I’m fine. That was just Kaachan,”

****

“Wait that’s the Kaachan you told me about?” Maddie said with disbelief. When Izuku nodded she couldn’t help but scoff “He doesn’t seem to be hero material to me. If you want my option he looks like Jonah Alan to me,” Maddie shudder at the remembrance of the leader of the group of Eco-terrorist that her mom worked for. The World was in fact still looking for them but as of yet they were still missing.

****

Izuku looked towards the building  _ “Even though I ate the hair, I don’t feel anything different. I didn’t even have time to test it. I guess I just got to rely on Titan strength. Hopefully I’ll be able to finish it before my time limit is done for human form. Man is this how All Might feels with his?”  _ Thinking that she decided to begin walking.

****

Unfortunately, Mother Gaia decided to play a trick on her by making her trip.

****

_ “I guess I’ll die then!” _

****

Before she landed face first or before Battra and Mddie could catch her, she stopped mid air. 

****

**“Bididid!”**

****

“Are you ok? I’m sorry about using my Quirk without permission. I just thought that falling would be bad luck,” said a voice as she was then placed on her feet. The weird floaty feeling went away. Looking to her right, she saw a brown haired girl in a bob style about her age. Her eyes were of the same color but they were big and round. She seems to be blushing. 

****

She gave a smile, “This is so nerve racking, isn't it?” She then turns towards the build. “Well I wish you three luck!”

****

“My lady are you alright?” Battra asked seeing the blank look on her face. 

****

“She talked to me, while being nice to me at the same time,” 

****

Maddie was confused by that. “Well we talk to you and we’re nice to you,”

****

Izuku look down, “Yeah but other people besides you, only talk to me be mean,”

****

Maddie and Izuku then turn towards Battra, who was now covered in a angry aura.

****

“Next time anyone talks to you mean my Lady, you tell me. I’ll kill them for you.”

****

“No Battra! No killing people!”

****

“Yeah batsy we’re trying to be heroes!”

* * *

 

****

**“WELCOME TO TODAY’S LIVE PERFORMANCE! CAN I GET A HEY!”**

****

“HEY!”

****

Izuku blushed when she realize that only her and Maddie had shouted out. They had just finished the written test of the Entrance Exam. Both Izuku and Maddie had found it quite easy. Izuku was surprise but at the same time she shouldn’t. It turns out that her old middle school was lying about her work. The teachers had change her answers, or her grades to be bad. In her heart she thought it was probably they only wanted Kaachan to get to U.A.

****

Thanks to Naomasa, the detective, the school was shut down. It still kinda hurts her that they went far to stop her dreams by messing up her work. But it doesn’t matter now  because Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham and the Chen twins help her, Maddie and Battra for these exams. A tired Battra, who had the hardest time with the written exam was staring at her in shock as she mumbled away about the hero.

****

“It’s the Voice Hero! Present Mic. Wow! I listen to his radio show every week. It's inspiring. I guess all the teachers at U.A. are heros! This is so cool! I can’t believe it! I have to find my notebook! Have to have his signature!”

****

“My Lady, please calm down,”

****

“Thank you Examine 2134 and 2135, for that warm welcome! For now let me present the guideline of your practical! Are you ready!”

****

“This is how the test will go my Listeners! You shall be in a ten-minute combat in a Mock city of our design! Bring along whatever you want. After this presentation, you’ll head to each of your assigned testing locations.”

****

“I guess that’s so kids from the same schools can’t help each other out,” Izuku said to Maddie and Battra. Battra had a disgruntled look on his face, looking at the different letters on his and Izuku’s cards. Since the two had bonded Battra did not like being to far away from her.

****

“Each site is filled with three kinds of Faux villains,” Present Mic said, pointing at the screen. “Are those Mario character?” Maddie said confused looking on the screen.  

****

“Points are awarded for defeating each according to their respective difficult levels. Use your quirks to disable these faux villains and earn points! That will be your goal, ok Listeners!” 

****

“Is it me or does this sound like a video game?” Maddie said and Izuku couldn’t help but nod. Battra was looking over the notes as Present Mic said that acting like an anti-villain and attacking others will get you kicked out of the Exam.

****

“May I ask a question?” Izuku looked over to see a tall boy with blue hair and wearing square glasses raising his hand. When he got permission he continued.

****

“There appears to be more than three of these faux villains on this handout,” Izuku looked down to her own seeing that he was right, “Such an error to be here is highly unbecoming for Japan’s Top Academy. We’re all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heros!”

****

He then turned towards Izuku, pointing his finger at her, to her surprise. “And you! The scaly girl with the bun in her hair! You have been the most distracting thing in this hall with your muttering! People are here to become heros! Are you trying to stop them by making them distracted! If so you should leave this place immediately! You will not be welcome here!”

****

Now you should know that since Godzilla has confirmed that Izuku was the next King, it means she now has Alpha genes in her. Which had started to change her attitude and a little bit of her personality.

****

“Hey! Why don’t you mind your own damn business! If you haven't realize maybe I was trying to memorize the sheet by talking out loud! Also if I was distracting anyone, the people who are closer to me than say someone a few seats in front of me to say something to me! So why don’t you fuck off!” Izuku then blinked before blushing. Her ears, which like all Titans in human form were pointed like an elfs, went down as she got embarrassed. Battra was just laughing his ass off as the square glasses kid just stared at her with an open mouth.

****

“Those Alpha genes are really helping you isn’t it, Zu?” Maddie chuckled as she patted her on the back.

****

“Shut up Maddie,”

****

“Alright examinee 1234 and 7111 thats enough! The fourth villain will get you zero points. It’s more like an obstacle. There will only be one each at each site, that will ramage around in close quarters.”

****

As the square glasses kid started apologizing and bowing, Maddie turned towards the other two, “So it really is like a video game.”

****

“You keep saying that and I don’t know what a video game is,”

****

“First thing we do when we get back Battra is I’m going to show you,”

****

“That’s all from me. I’ll leave my listeners with our school motto. The great Napoleon Bonaparte once said… “True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life,”

****

**“PLUS ULTRA!”**

****

“Break a leg everyone!”

* * *

 

****

“Ok this place is huge,”  Izuku said as she stared at the giant gates blocking the city.

****

Everybody was talking to each other, while Izuku did stretches. She was pretty nervous, her chest was sending out whines. She then noticed the girl who helped her out at the front of the school.

****

_ “I should go thank her for that. It was pretty rude of me to not even speak to her,” _ she thought as she started to walk over but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

****

“That girl seems to be preparing herself. Why are you here if you are trying to disturb people with your rudeness?” It was the boy with the square glasses. He was going to continue his nagging but was stopped when Izuku grabbing his wrist and making him flip over onto his back.

****

_ “Thank you Colonel Foster for teaching me some aikido moves to use against people,”  _ she then glares at this boy, not noticing that her scuttes were flashing green like her dad’s does when he is imitating.

****

“Listen I don’t know why you feel the need to keep going after me but stop it! I’m already nervous about this and your not fucking helping at all! So BACK THE FUCK OFF!”

****

With that she lets him go, just when Present Mic said go. Not giving any more time to lose, she ran on all fours, running into the city.

****

“What’s wrong? Lizard girl here has the right idea! In a hero’s fight villains won’t tell you when they will attack you!  **GO GO GO! THE TEST HAS ALREADY STARTED** !” 

****

Hearing the others finally coming in, Izuku ran faster. She stopped when a wall broke apart as a One-Pointer burst through it. In another life, Izuku would have been frozen in fear. Not being able to move, to scared to even attack any of the robots. But in this life , she smirked as she started glowing red, pulling Gaia’s gift from the earth.

****

These robots were not Ghidorah.

****

With a jump, she leapt into the air. Bringing her feet down, she smashed into the One-Pointer crushing its body before swiping out her claws at the wires that were hidden in the neck area. With a few glitches the One-Pointer shut down, sparking.

****

“That’s one! Lets see if we can find anymore,” she said as she jumped onto the building, climbing around it. 

* * *

 

****

“We don’t tell them how many robots there are or where they will come out. Such a wide battlefield and so little time, it brings out the best of them,” a white… animal says as he and a group of people watch the children fight against the robots.

****

“There are many types of heroes. Those who can assess the situation in an instant” On the screen was a boy that seemed to be growing ears and eyes out of the tentacles on his sides.

****

“Those who will never be late to the party,” a screen showed the square glasses kid running into the robots.

****

“Those who can cope with any given situation,” Battra was shown holding down a robot with his web before his eyes lit up purple as a beam of energy made of the same color hit it.

****

“And then there are the natural born warriors,” two screens showed, one was of Bakugou hitting everything in site with his explosions. The other was of Izuku climbing the walls and throwing herself against the robots.

****

“Wait is that the Titan girl? Is it me or is her body started to shake?” a man said who seemed to be wearing a large yellow rectangular excavator claw on his head, hiding most of his face.

****

“Her time limit must be up,” the group turn towards the two newcomers. “Her time limit Dr, Serizawa? Can you please explain.” the white bear? asked.

****

“The Titans, as you know have human forms, to act as camouflage if you will. The young ones from what we learn only has a selective time limit until the age of twelve because their powers are not fine turn yet. To the Titans being in human form is like infinite cosmic powers, teeny little living space. Izuku is fifteen but her powers are still growing because in her Titan form she is in fact seven,” Dr Graham explained.

****

“How is she only seven in her Titan form?” a black haired man in a sleeping bag asked, his eyes locked onto the girl as her body kept twitching. She was also slowing down from fighting the robots.

****

“The Rite of Rebirth, the technique that Ghidorah used, turns the child in question into a baby of the same species or mix of their new parents. Unless a certain flower is introduce the child will not only have their memories but will age a year each month until their body reaches their real age. It's been seven months now and her body is now seven years old, she has more time limit then most Titans have at that age. Probably because she use to be human,” Dr. Serizawa explained as he watches Izuku go into an alley to transform back.

****

“Will it have any problems to do with her school work. If so please tell us so that way we can make changes in the classrooms so she can fit in her true form. We at U.A. won’t have a student hurting themselves,” asked the white cat? 

****

  
“She can hold it up for eight hours but sometimes she trains during the mornings. Having the rooms a little bit taller and a bigger space in the back probably will help,” All Might said. The staff nodded, Cementoss started making notes to make the school’s halls, doorways and classrooms bigger to fit their new student.

****

All Might and the two Monarch scientist watches as Izuku hid in the alley.

****

Izuku shook her head wildly, panting. “Man that took out of me more than it should. I should had just hidden earlier than try to take more of those robots out,” she said as she looked out of the alley, watching the others destroy the robots.

****

She counted with her fingers “I at least got 77 points so that should be enough,” she mumbled.

****

“Target Locked! Prepare for Termination!” Izuku didn’t even turned as she brought her tail down, destroying the robot that tried to attack her from behind.

****

“Make that 80 points,” she said to herself, seeing that it was a Three-Pointer.. She then looked up, as she felt a rumble. To her shock a robot almost the size of her dad crashed from the buildings.

****

_ “Isn’t this a little too much?”  _ she thought as she crawled backwards into the alley as others began running away.

****

“Owww,” she turned back near the entrance. To her shock she saw it was the girl who stopped her from falling. Her leg was underneath some rumble, and the Zero-Pointer was walking towards her. In that instant Izuku couldn’t help but see herself, her leg underneath a piece of her exploded apartment. Anger welled up in her as her spikes lit up green, not liking the comparison.

* * *

 

****

Everybody was running but soon they stopped when another rumble shook from the ground. It was lighter than the one the Zero-Pointer was making. Dread went through Tenya as he looked behind him and to his shocked he saw something had stopped the Zero-Pointer.

****

It was a reptile, giant about 180 ft tall, it head was bashed against the robot in an attempt to stop it. 

****

“Why is there a Titan here? And why is it trying to stop….” he stumble when he saw that another examinee was stuck underneath the rumble. Realizing that the Titan was trying to stop the robot from stepping on the girl, he forgot on wondering how it was here and started running. Once her was near her, he pushed the slab off of her. “Are you ok?”

****

“Does it look like I’m ok?”

****

“Sorry bad question.”

****

They turned around seeing the Titan grabbed hold of the neck area before pulling its arm back. Red lines started appearing with sparks of green lighting jumping off of it. 

****

**“SKREEOOOOOOOOOO!”** the Titan brought its right arm for a punch bashing in the head of the Zero-Pointer. The machine could not take the pressure, exploded. Chunks of it started flying everywhere, one coming towards them. Before Tenya could run away with the girl, she went in front of him, holding out her arms. With a single touch the giant slab started floating in the air. With a grunt she put her hands together.

****

“Release,” she then to Tenya shocked started throwing up as the slab fell in front of her. Going to her he rubbed her back hoping to make her feel better. 

****

The two looked up hearing a whine. To their shock the giant iguana was whining, holding its right arm. They didn’t realize what was wrong until they saw splotches of purple on it. The girl to Tenya’s surprise went to go forward, “Hey, what do you think your doing?!”

****

“What does it look like! I’m going to help the poor her.”

****

He tried to stop her, “Don’t you realize what that is!”

****

“Yes I do! It's All Might’s student obsoletely! Don’t you watch the news?”

****

Tenya then remember, that yes All Might had a student that was kidnapped by the golden dragon and was turned into a Titan herself. Looking over he did see the resemblance between this Titan and Godzilla. Walking over, he decided to see what he could do to help.

****

They were stopped in their tracks when a wave of spines flew above them hitting the Titan’s side. She roared in pain, blood spilling from her side. Both Tenya and the brown haired girl look behind them seeing a boy who hair looked to be made of the spikes smirked. 

****

“This must be the secret final boss fight, right? We got to start fighting these beast because they are waking up. So of course U.A. would get that stupid pussy of an agency to bring one for us to fight,” He brought up his hair again ready to strike, Tenya was getting ready to run forward hoping to stop him when…

****

**“IT’S ALL OVER FOLKS! THAT’S IT! TIME IS UP! ALSO #3625 YOU HAVE BEEN DISQUALIFIED FOR ATTACKING ANOTHER EXAMINEE! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A NICE DAY! AND REMEMBER PLUS ULTRA!”**

****

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M DISQUALIFIED!”

****

Tenya ignore the idiot and turn towards the Titan. She was clutching where the spikes were in but when noticing the two growled. The girl put her hands up in surrender motion.

****

“It’s ok, it’s ok. We just want to get those spikes out ok? All we want is to help you,” taking easy steps she moved closer. The Titan watched her with her right scared eye. Tenya got ready to move, to hopefully pull the girl away in case the Titan tried to bite her in pain. 

****

Grabbing the spikes, she started pulling them off. Tenya was amazed that the Titan only wince. Gulping he walked forward himself and started pulling too. Ignoring the blood they were able to pull all of them out. To their amazement, right before their eyes the wounds started to close on their own.

****

“Izuku!” the two turned to see two adults running towards them. The woman had literally walked right through the boy who had attacked the Titan.

****

“Don’t worry dears, she alright. Just tired from what I can see,” an old lady will her gray hair in a bun walked towards the Titan.

****

“Oh but it seems the poor dear has broken her arm,” she said before to all the groups surprise she kissed the Titan. The arm with purple splotches glowed green before with a loud crack it snapped back into place. The purple marks disappearing.

****

“Oh that mademoiselle is the reason why U.A. is able to host these types of exams. She is the youthful heroine; Recovery Girl. Her quirk is a healing factor,” a boy explained to the other confused examines.

****

To the others surprise the Titan shook her head, moving her jaw before opening her mouth wide.

****

**“Yawn!”**

****

Everybody fell down at the, if they dare say, cute yawn that came out. 

****

“This one shall be fine now,” Recovery girl giggles. “She’s just tired right now,” turning to the two doctors she said, “It is best that you get home so she can have a nice rest,”

* * *

 

****

In another area, a black hair boy whose skin was now hard as a rock was beating up debris from the robots a blasty kid was destroying. He knew he should be focusing on getting points but it wasn’t manly for him to leave people in danger. 

****

“HEY LOOK OUT!”

****

He turn seeing a huge debris that even he couldn’t destroy. Putting his arms up to hopefully protect himself, he was surprised when a girl with brown hair got in front of him. The tips of her fingers opened up before beams of lasers came out, hitting the slab and destroying it.

****

He watched as the girl started yelling at blasty, telling him that if he wanted to be a hero he needs to watch out for civilians.

****

_ “Man that was so manly!” _

* * *

 

****

Toshi watch in relief when Serizawa and Graham were able to get Young Midoriya in a truck, to take her on a ship back to Monster Island.

****

Dreading the reaction he got his phone out.

****

**Y’all right: hey test is over. Izuku, Battra and Maddie are coming home.**

****

**Lamp: how’s the pup?? She doing all right?**

****

**Lamp:.....**

****

**Lamp: Mothra….. why is my chat name lamp?**

****

**Floofy: because you are lamp!**

****

**Floofy: anyway toshi is little goji alright?**

****

**Y’all right: well…. she did break an arm…..**

****

**Y’all right: and one of the other examines attacked her…..**

****

**Y’all right: BUT SHE OK RECOVERY GIRL HEALED HER SHE IS JUST TIRED!**

****

**Lamp:......**

****

**Floofy:.......**

****

**Floofy: goji no! Put that boulder down!**

****

**Lamp: I WANT TO KILL THAT DAMN BRAT WHO DARE HURT MY PUP!!!**

****

**Floofy: BABE PLEASE YOUR MAKING ALL THE OTHERS ANGRY!!!**

****

**Floofy: don’t worry toshi everything fine!**

****

**Floofy: I just got to calm the others now because now their all mad!**

****

**Floofy: see you when you get back!!!**

****

Toshi sighs, rubbing his eyes.

****

“Something tells me this is going to be a long three years,”

********  
  


****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoy and yes I am pairing toshi with Godzilla and Mothra! Usually I pair him up with mama inko but Ghidorah killed her so I'm pairing him up with the king and queen! poor toshi his bi is showing!
> 
> also yes izuku will still be having problems with one for all just her bones won't shatter like they did in canon. They just break and bruise.
> 
> Battra no killing humans even though we would gladly join you in protecting Izuku!
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy this and if anyone is an artist I do have a tumblr account called flippythedemon so if you maybe want to draw Izuku, dadzilla or any others I would love to see them! 
> 
> also let izuku say fuck 2019!
> 
> please leave a review!


	11. The Results!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I know this chapter was short but I also was working on my other fic! Hopefully I'll be able to update the horn of Xerneas this week! So I hope you enjoy! and please leave a review!
> 
> I don't own Bnha or Godzilla!

**(One Week Later)**

 

“Ow Battra! Can you please be careful that hurts!” Izuku wiggled on the grass, in her true form as Battra crawl around on her back, clawing away at some dead skin. He was biting softly against her skin, getting any vermin that would cling to her when she swims in the sea. 

 

She sighs in relief with the itch they bring soon disappear, setting her head down onto her arms. She looked to her left, her eyes watering, like always when she looks at the tombstone.

 

**Inko Midoriya**

**July 4, 2218- June 5, 2259**

**Loving Mother, daughter, sister and friend**

**May you rest in peace**

 

Even though there was no body to bury, Dad had let Monarch and her bury her favorite sweater, the one that she wore and Ghidorah had thrown up, on the Island. That way Izuku could always visit her mom and speak to her. But still with tears in her eyes, she wished her mom was still here, she would know how to calm her down from her anxiety.

 

Even though she knew she had a good score on both tests, there was still doubt in her. Always failing at everything, she was worried that she had failed not only All Might but Monarch and all the other Titans. They had help her get ready, improve her skills, if she failed, she would had let them down.

 

“Battra?” Izuku and her Champion looked up to see the Queen of Monsters, standing in front of the,. “I hope you don’t mind but can I have a few minutes alone with the Little Goji?” 

 

Battra grumbled but he couldn’t deny the request from his friend, nibble a piece of Izuku’s horn in affection before scuttling away.

 

Mothra, crawled onto her back, going to places, that Battra had missed, “Don’t worry dear, Battra will one day be as good as me at this. He just needs practice,” she said as she nibble at a stubborn ticked that wouldn’t let go.

 

“But dear you should not think bad thoughts. I know that you pass, you said you got 80 points right?” Izuku nodded but she still felt panic in her stomach. What if she did fail? She let everyone down!

 

“Little Goji, your father is proud of you, All Might is proud of you, even Mark, who is still getting use to us Titans is proud on how much you have grown. I know your mother is too if she could see you now,” Mothra rubs her head against Izuku head, between the horns. 

 

Izuku knew she wanted to say she was proud of her but knew that Mothra was worried about making her think she was trying to replace her mother. Deep down she _wanted_ to call Mothra, mom but thought it was too soon to do so.

 

 _“One day, I’ll call you that. I promise,”_ she thought when both Titans looked up to see Maddie running towards them.

 

“Guys the letter! It arrived!” 

 

Whining in fear, she trembled as she got up, Mothra rubbed her head, “It will be ok Little Goji. I just know that you three past,” purring she nodded, walking back to Monarch Base. If she had stayed she would had have seen Mothra bow at her mother’s grave.

* * *

 

 

A group of people were waiting in the living room area of the base. Rick grabbed harder onto his bag of popcorn, he never forgave her for stealing his popcorn. Mark and Godzilla were walking around in circles and Serizawa and Graham was rubbing their hands. Battra was leaning against the wall but you could see the worry in his eyes

 

Everybody looked up as Izuku and Mothra walked in, in their human forms. Izuku looks down onto the tannish coffee table, seeing one letter but it had all three of their names written on them. Her body started to twitch with nerves, that Battra came by pulling her onto the couch and sitting in her lap. Izuku grabbed on to him as Maddie picked up the letter. 

 

Everybody was silent as she opened it and got worried when a confused look on her face as she pulled out a little device instead of a letter. She dropped it in surprise when it lit up, a projector making a screen, showing All Might in hero form.

 

“All Might? We haven’t heard from him since last week,” Mark said as they looked at the man who was wearing a yellow tweed suit. Serizawa shook his head as he heard Mothra saying something to Godzilla.

 

“But why is he on a letter from U.A.?” Battra said as he tried to calm down Izuku, who was trembling more. He glared at the burn marks that are on her arms. Knowing that these weren’t from Ghidorah but something else, it made him angry. Who would want to hurt her? She was one of the sweetest beings he ever met.

 

_“It’s been a while! Sorry I haven’t been around this last week, I had to finish my paperwork. You see I was in town for one reason.  I had come to teach at U.A.”_

 

“He must had come to find someone from U.A. to pass One for All too. Someone better with a Quirk I guess,” she said but Battra pulled on her hair, glaring at her.

 

“He found the best person to hold this power, stop talking down about yourself my lady,” rubbing her head she glared back at Battra, before sticking her tounge out.

 

_“Well you three did fine on the written test. Both Young Midoriya and Young Russel got hundreds while Young Battra got at least an 80…. But please Battra be careful with your answers. I had to explain to people about your past and the fact that no you were not a villain but thought you were doing the right thing in your grief of not having your equal. So please remember that to stop a problem you do not kill people.”_

 

Everybody turned to stare at Battra who gave a sheepish smile, “Um...oops?”

 

“Really Batsy, how many times do we have to tell you, you don’t kill humans!” Maddie said with a deadpan stare as Mothra slap herself in the face

 

_“Also Young Midoriya gotten 80 villain points, Young Maddison gotten 77 points while young Battra gotten 79 points! That means all of you have passed the test”_

 

Izuku eyes widen, tears of joy coming out as the others scream in joy. Battra stood up, even with him being smaller than her, he picked her up spinning her around in circles. She looked down at his red eyes, much kinder than Ghidorah’s were, they didn’t have that possessive look in them. “We did my lady! You see! You pass and show all of them who the next number one is!” Izuku couldn’t help but laugh as she grips harder onto Battra. “Battra! Stop your making me dizzy!”

 

 _“But wait! That’s not all!”_ Everybody stopped looking at the projector as All Might seemed to smile even more.

 

 _“I was an entertainer in a past life! Behold this screen!”_ Two familiar people appeared on the screen.

 

“Wait isn’t that the girl who stopped you from falling and the boy who yelled at you” Maddie said surprise seeing them on the screen.

 

“Wait that boy yelled at her?” Dad said angrily glaring at the screen smoke rising from his mouth and nose.

 

“DAAAAADDD!” Izuku glared him, which made him smile as he ruffled her hair. 

 

**_“Um excuse me, hi,”_ **

 

_“As soon as the exam ended these two came right to the teachers. What to ask us, you ask? Well see for yourself!_

 

**_“Um sir sorry to bother you. We know that you teachers of this great school must be busy but we came to ask you something,” the boy started as the girl nodded her head._ **

**_“He’s right! There was this Titan in our Exam Block, she looked like an iguana but had green spikes coming out of her back? Oh and a three claw scar across her eye!”_ **

 

“Their… talking about me?” Izuku was wondering what this was going on about.

 

**_“Would it be possible to share some of our points with her?!”_ **

 

Izuku’s eyes widen as they both said that. She gripped the couch harder as she started at the screen.

 

**_“I didn’t see her at all in the Exam, so I’m worried if she was too afraid of someone trying to attack her like that boy did!”_ **

 

**_“Yes if I was more like a hero like my brother is then I should have seen that someone might have tried to attack her. She got injured because she was saving us! She was acting like a true hero is supposed to be!”_ **

 

**_“So please give her at least some of our points to make up for it!”_ **

 

Tears went down her face in shock. No one at her age beside Battra and Maddie had tried to be nice to her. To even think of giving up their own points for her, not even knowing if she got any points at all so she can get in. 

 

She felt herself being picked up, a rumble reverting in her ear. She looked up seeing her dad’s orange eyes glowing in proudness. “Its ok pup. Everything is going to be ok…” Godzilla knew his pup had some anxiety problems with being around people her other humans besides of Toshi. It took her almost a month for her to not stutter when she talked to Maddie and the other Monarch people. Humans had hurt his pup, and the only reason he doesn’t go all Kong on them is because of his pup and Mothra.

 

He looked at the screen, blushing at seeing Toshi giving his big smile. _“Also, maybe it's because I don't want that smile going away either. Even though his true smile is so much better than his hero smile,”_

 

_“As Godzilla has told you many times, it's not if you have a power or not! It's how you act and how it affects people!”_

 

**_“That Titan! She saved our lives!”_ **

 

_“And the judges were looking at more than seeing you three destroying robots!”_

 

**_“Sorry you two! You can’t give anyone your points! But I don’t think you two have anything to worry about!”_ **

 

_Did you think a Hero School would throw an excellent show of what a hero is supposed to do! I know it might sound cheesy but we hero it's in the job description! Putting your life on the line for cheesy moments, such as these._

 

_“SO YOU THREE TAKE YOUR RESCUE POINTS! THE JUDGES AGREE!”_

 

_IZUKU MIDORIYA: 60 RESCUE POINTS!_

 

_MADDISON RUSSEL: 20 RESCUE POINTS FOR SAVING THAT BOY FROM THE BROKEN ROBOT PART!_

 

_BATTRA: 30 RESCUE POINTS FOR SAVING THAT BOY FROM GETTING CRUSHED BY THE BUILDING!_

 

_WHILE WE ALSO ARE AT IT URARAKA OCHAKO : 45 RESCUE POINTS AND TENYA IIDA : 35 RESCUE POINTS!_

 

_“This means all of you have pass with flying colors! Young Midoriya has also beaten the school record of the most points giving, beating yours truly’s 100 point score! By 40 more points! And I’m proud to say ...”_

 

_“THIS IS YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!”_

 

The screen changes showing the first ten points. Izuku was on top with her 140 points, Battra underneath her with 109 points with Maddie underneath him with 97 points. Then there was the Iida boy with 87, but Izuku didn’t have much time to look at it as she was being spin around in her dad’s arms. 

 

Everybody was cheering, patting her back, Rick had thrown his popcorn in the air as he holler. Mark had picked up the envelope and seeing it had a piece of paper look at it. “Says here that both Izuku and Battra will be in Class 1-A while Maddie will be in Class 1-B,”

 

Izuku looked down before Maddie came up to her, she was still being held in her Dad’s arms, “Well I guess they can’t put the next top three in the same class! That would be overkill! But don’t worry Zu, no matter what! We are going to be heroes!” 

 

Izuku smile, Maddie was right! All three of them were put in hero classes! They were all accepted at U.A!

 

“Come on people! Lets celebrate the next greatest heroes!” Dad said as he changed the way he was holding her, putting her on his shoulders He gave a big roar, for all the Titans to hear!

 

The next King had won her first Victory!

 

But if Izuku was able to look at the list of the top ten longer, she would have saw a name that would have made her upset. A name that was in fifth place.

 

Katsuki Bakugou

* * *

 

 

_Fifth place._

 

_He was in fifth place!_

 

**_FIFTH FUCKING PLACE!_ **

 

Katsuki Bakugou stared at the top ten, who passed the Exam in his tiny apartment. Of course he in fact pass, he had the perfect Quirk so of course he was going to pass. But what the hell was he doing in fifth place? 

 

No that wasn’t bothering him, he thought as he glared at the name that held first place. Explosions banged from his hand, anger going through him. Because it should be impossible! 

 

Izuku Midoriya.

 

_“How the heck! I thought she was dead! She was supposed to be dead! Damn it Deku! I told you to stay away you damn bitch! Oh when we meet up at U.A your going to regret ever even thinking of  trying the Entrance Exam and looking down on me. And then I’m going to make sure you fucking quit! No Quirkless bitch will be better than me!”_

 

Bakugou had no idea how much his life is going to change. That consequences are knocking on his front door. That he will soon learn that he was no longer the Alpha.

 

That Izuku is no longer the Deku he knew and she won’t let him control her anymore.

 

That the King will fight back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also if you want to know what Mothra was saying to Godzilla she was saying: Toshi looks cute in that suit doesn't he?  
> Godzilla: shut up Mothra!  
> Im a shipper and I'm going to love shipping these three!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy!


	12. First Day of School!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is the longest I've ever written something! I happy with this and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> also I just want to tell you I don't really hate Bakugou I just hate how is character got away with everything in the beginning, I do have plans for him he is actually one of my favorite character but before you all go crazy no him and Izuku won't be best friends in this, Izuku can forgive but she won't forget so they'll work together as co-workers but won't be buddy buddy like in cannon
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own BNHA or Godzilla At ALL nope I do not own it!

**_Thunder and lightning sang its song over the sky. Izuku was running. Running where she didn’t know where she just had to get away. She was hatchling size again,  and something was after her._ **

****

**_A skrill roar went through the air, as a tail slammed in front of her before wrapping around her, being joined by another one, making sure she couldn’t escape. Three pair of tongues, sharp as sandpaper licked against her body. She was turned around, her back lying against the tails, her green eyes looking into three pairs of red._ **

****

**_“Look at you, so small, a runt like your mother but power runs through you. You’ll be a great King one day… of course with some training,”_ **

****

**_Izuku shook in the grip, shaking her head wildly, ”No..No...No your not real! Your dead! Your suppose to be dead! Dad killed you!”_ **

****

**_Ghidorah chuckled, his heads going down to lick at her stomach, purring at the fear in her eyes, “My hatchling… My Destroyah…. I’ll never be truly gone. You know why?”_ **

****

**_The left head brought forth a purple and blue flower, Izuku struggle in his grip but he tightened his tails around her. Dad had told her that flower was used in the Rite of Rebirth if the child in question wanted a whole new start. It makes the quick growth stop… and erases their memories._ **

****

**_Ghidorah’s claw on the end of one of his wings grip open her mouth as Kevin leaned forward to drop the flower in her mouth. “The reason why I’ll never be gone is because I shall live in you… You are my heir.”_ **

****

**_The flower was dropped into her mouth._ **

* * *

 

****

“Noooooo!” Green eyes widen as Izuku stood up, panting. She looked around noticing that she was in the Den, not outside. Her chest was heaving as she blinked the tears from her eyes. She felt something move across her back, making her stiffen before she noticed it was just dad who was trying to curl around both her and Mothra. 

****

Izuku not feeling the need to sleep anymore, easily got out of the hold by turning in her human form. Wear a t-shirt that said shirt on it in kanji and a pair of gray sweat pants. She flinched as the sound of thunder bang through the sky. 

****

_ “Great of course it had to storm the night before the first day of school,” _ she thought as she went through a man-made door. When Monarch started building their base, Dad let them do it near his cave as long as they don’t go into it without either his, Mothra’s or Izuku’s permission. They did ask him if they could connect the Den to a few rooms, like the living room and a room that they made for Izuku.

****

It was a small room, seeing that there was no need for a bed. The walls were of a sky blue as the carpet a nice green. The desk was made of a nice dark mahogany. The walls were covered in posters of superheroes that All Might, Mark and Dr. Serizawa had gifted her to decorate.

****

Sitting at the desk, she pulled out two notebooks, one was waterlog with burn marks, the other was a new crisp one. Thanks to All Might, they were able to find her thirteen notebooks in the rubble of her old home, and during the last few months she has been rewriting everything in the new ones that Rick had bought for her.

****

She didn’t know how long she just sat there rewriting everything but when a flash of lightning hit, she looked outside the window, her claws flexing easily ripping into the paper. She sighs as she rips the shredded page from the notebook, before setting her head down on the desk. She turned her head to the side, staring at the five photographs that were placed on it. 

****

One of them was the one All Might have given her, the one of Grandma Nana, the second one was of her human father in his hero costume, Radiator holding her as a two year old in a copy of his costume, another was of her mother and her celebrating her fifth Birthday, one was a picture taken by Mark, it was of her and Dad, she was clinging to dad’s stomach like a baby sloth. When asked why he took it, he said it was an opportunity he couldn’t waste. The last one was of her, when she was four years old, before she was declared Quirkless by that Doctor. She wasn’t alone in the photo, sitting next to her was another four year old, a boy with white and red hair split in the middle, and red and gray eyes. Izuku smile at the happy faces on their faces, which she remembered was rare for the boy.

****

“Izuku? What are you doing awake? School doesn’t start for another hour?” Mark said as he knocked on the door, opening it slightly.

****

“Sorry Mark. I didn’t wake you did I?” Mark just laugh, “Who could sleep in this racket out there? But seriously kid? What's the problem you have the same face that Maddie has when she is troubled by something,”

****

Izuku stays quiet before she spoke, “I don’t feel safe sometimes. I know he’s dead, dad told me...but when I hear lightning, I feel he is there. Just waiting to drop out of the sky to capture me… and erase my memories. Waiting for me to be weak again… he took my feeling of safety from me,” she stops when Mark put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey… I know everything doesn’t seem alright now but … he is gone. It's just your survival instincts don’t know that yet,” Izuku stays quiet as she stares out the window. Mark sighs knowing the young Titan is going to have it rough but at least she won’t be alone. 

* * *

 

****

The storm outside went away… the sun rising over the peak, Izuku smile! “See you later Mark! Before going back into the Den, turning into her true form. She walks over to her dad, and starts biting on his dorsal fins, “Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad,dad ,dad,dad, dad!”

****

Godzilla stir, blinking his eyes, “Your pup is away,” Mothra mumble to him as she curled into his stomach. “Before sunrise she is your little Goji,” he mumbled trying to dig his head into the ground.

****

His head went up as he felt something headbutted him, seeing Izuku glare at him, “You promise we’ll go hunting before I go to school!” He smiles before giving her a lick on the head, “Alright, I'm up, I’m up!” Izuku smile, doing some sort of wiggle, before going out the main entrance of the cave. Forgetting all about the rain that was just there earlier, she slipped on the wet ground, landing on the Behemoth. 

****

He grunted before shaking her off his back, “Really kid? Your not that small anymore, so your kind of heavy,” he says this with a glare but there wasn’t any bite in his voice.

****

“Sorry Manny! I’m just so excited for this day! Not only and I’m going to the school of my dreams but dad’s teaching me how to hunt today!”

****

“Come on pup! We’re wasting daylight!” Dad grumbled as he walked off to the trees that hid the prey the titans hunted “Coming Dad!” Izuku nodded goodbye to Manny, who had decided to try and go back to sleep, as Izuku ran off to follow her dad.

****

Izuku stayed closed to Godzilla, as she marveled on how different he walked in the trees. Walking on all fours, he kept each step light, not stomping like he usually did, Izuku tried to copy him, but she kept stepping on a stick at some steps. Dad, put his tail in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Pointing his head upwards, Izuku’s eyes widen at seeing what looked like a giant spider. Its legs were easily hidden by looking like the many trees that surrounded them.

****

“Mother Longlegs, they live here and on Skull Island, there’s not that much meat in them, but it's a good first try for a pup. Now what you need to do it stay low to the ground,” he says this by putting his claw hand on her back, pushing her lower. “But also raise your tail higher we don’t want it hearing the grass move. Go for the legs when you're going to attack it. Taking out its legs is the main priority for attacking these things.” 

****

Izuku nodded as she lowered herself more to the ground, before lightly steeping. She freezes a few times from stepping on sticks. Just when she was about to rip into the leg that was in front of her, the temperature rise as a screech ran through the air, then her prey was gone. She stood up glaring at Rodon, who was casually eating on her prey.

****

“Rodon! That was my prey!”

****

“Sorry chica! You need to be faster than that!” Saying this as he munches on one of the legs. She glares at this as Dad stood up, “What do you need Rodon?” 

****

Swallowing the leg, he bowed to Dad, his back turned from Izuku, “Just here to say that Sekhmet is on her way to the island,”

Dad grumbles “Bet Maya will be happy about that,”

****

Izuku lower herself to the ground, her hind quarters wiggling as she smirked. Creeping closer, she saw that Dad was trying not to laugh as Rodon kept talking about how Sekhmet got into trouble with some of the local heroes.

****

“They thought we were lying about her being a Titan, trying to get out of trouble with using her Quirk, so Sekhmet, after making sure there was enough room, just turned into her True Form and you should have seen, The -SQUAWK! NO LOS CUERNOS!”

****

Izuku had pounce onto his back, locking her jaw onto one of his horns, she started to bite it. Dad just started laughing, booming out deep chuckles. “You should have known this would happen Rodon!”

****

“I know that but I thought she would make too much noise! Ow watch the horns Little Boss!”

****

“They taste like Chicken!”

****

“Why does everyone say that!” 

****

Godzilla stopped laughing, looking up to see that the sun was getting higher, before grabbing Izuku’s back into his mouth, pulling her from Rodon. “Ok, pup that’s enough. You need to get ready for school,” Izuku looks up, letting go of Rodon’s horn, seeing the sun has gotten higher.

****

“Crap I have to get ready!” Godzilla let go of her back, as she ran back to the Den and Base, “Bye Rodon! See you later!” Rodon groans as he rubs his horns, “Why do the little ones always go for my horns, even my chick did that himself!” Godzilla chuckles as he leaves the forest following Izuku.

* * *

 

****

She ran back but stopped when she saw All Might sitting on the ground, grumbling to himself as Maya brushed his hair, Mothra was also with him, fluttering her wings. She quickly turned back into human form and ran up to them. “All Might your here!” 

****

All Might chuckle before getting up, Maya gave him a hug, and putting something in his hand, before glaring at him, “You better eat that Toshinori or so help me I’ll, “ “I get Maya, I’ll eat it but I’m telling you I can’t really eat that much I got no stomach.” “Doesn’t matter you're far too skinny for my liking!” Maya gave a nod to Izuku before turning into her true form. The Muto then walked away.”

****

“Congrats on passing! I already said that to Battra and Maddison!” he said as he raised his hand for a high five. Izuku easily gave it, giving a smile as well. 

****

“Was there any doubts on them not passing? They’ve been training really hard for it,” Mothra said she smiles at the two before flying off to meet with Godzilla. The two of them standing back to give mentor and apprentice some time on their own.

****

“Just so you know, the academy does know about our connection, unfortunately the whole world knows,” he sighs as he put his hand on his face. “Luckily for us only the U.A. staff knows what your human form looks like and your name, so that will give us some time. It won’t last as long as we like, once they see the tail and spikes they’ll connect the dots on who you are,” Izuku nodded at this, her tail swinging behind her. “Also if your worry I wasn’t one of the judges, so you three got into the academy all on your own, not because of me,”

****

She smiled, feeling proud of all three of them. They definitely had train hard in the seven months before the U.A exam.

****

“I was surprised to hear that you’ve been made a teacher! It's amazing really since I know your Headquarters were at Minato Ward in tokyo, at least they use to till dad allowed you to set up base here with Monarch.”

****

All Might nodded his head, “That’s right, you are definitely a fan girl,” Izuku blushed at being called a fan girl, “Anyway U.A. knows of my circumstances and they were going to tell me of a possible student who might have been my successor,” he then put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile, “But I now that I have one, they know it's you and they will help you learn to control One for All. Doesn't mean there going to go easy on you, so be prepared for whatever they throw at you, ok!”

****

Izuku look down at the arm that got broken when she One for All, “Just one punch with it and it almost wrecked my arm. If I wasn’t a Titan my arm would have been wrecked instead of a clean break. I...I can’t handle the power at all.”

****

“Of course you can’t right now, you just got it. You weren’t even planning on using it during the exam. Remember on how you first got your tail, you couldn’t do any tricks with it because you just got it. You kept tripping on it, and whenever you swam you had to latch on Godzilla’s tail because you weren’t use to swimming that way,”

****

He put a hand on her head rubbing the space between her horns, “Listen right now your just stuck at all or nothing. But you can learn how to control the levels on where you can control the power. It will take some time but I know you can do it!”

****

She nodded her head, before she heard Maddie screamed, “Izuku come on and get some breakfast! If you don’t all the burnt bacon’s going to be gone!” All Might smile, before pushing her towards the base, “Go ahead, and get a good meal! Today’s a very important day!” 

****

Nodding she waved good-bye to All Might, making her way towards Maddie. Toshi watches with a smile, knowing that whatever happens to him when One for All fades, that Izuku would not be alone. 

****

Something in a corner of his eyes catches his attention. He blushed a deep red as Godzilla and Mothra in their human forms walked towards him. Godzilla moved with the same predatory grace he always moved with. Barley any swing to his arms, his tail providing balance. Toshi was hypnotized. It always felt as if Godzilla was on a hunt when he was like this. Hunting what, Toshi didn’t know. But occasionally his mind would provide scenes where its  _ him _ Godzilla was hunting. And when he caught him.. Toshi blushed more, before shaking his head to clear it.

****

_ “I should not be having thoughts like this! Godzilla and Mothra are mated! Ghidorah tried to take Godzilla! They don’t need another creep eyeing them…. Oh I did not know Godzilla could flex like that!”  _

****

Toshi then turn to look at Mothra, and yep blush got bigger on his face. As his eyes followed where her wings flutter up in down.

****

“Hey Toshi? Finish with your talk with the Little Goji,” Toshi smile nervously at Mothra. “Yeah just giving her a pep talk. Young Midoriya is nervous. I don’t blame her, on my first day I accidentally broke my desk!”

****

“Heh the pup will be fine, she has Battra with her.” Godzilla said before turning towards Toshi. “So have any plans?”

****

Toshi blinked before shaking his head no, “Not today, it's an early day today so I don't have any classes to teach until tomorrow.”

****

Toshi was surprised when Mothra leapt on his back, giving a wide smile, “Well you now have plans! Because today your hanging out with us!” Toshi tried to deny, they didn’t need him to be a burden, but before he could say anything, the next thing he knew was that Godzilla had picked both him and Mothra up, laying both of them on each shoulder. “Mothra’s right, as King I order you to spend all day with us!” With that Godzilla started walking towards the base as Toshi with a strange expression on his face.

****

_ “What the heck just happened!?” _

* * *

 

****

“Come on! We’re going to be late!” After breakfast things went crazy. It was like Gaia herself had made an earthquake in the living as the three new students of U.A. ran around, looking for missing notebooks, shoes, or even their book bags! Godzilla, Mothra and All Might. Mothra did Izuku’s hair braiding the ends, Godzilla helping Mark finding the missing stuff and All Might was helping Battra with his tie, showing him how to do it.

****

_ “This was how our highschool years began,”  _ Izuku thought as she gave Dad and Mothra a hug, them wishing her good luck as All Might rubbed her head between her horns, making Izuku purr. Izuku turned into her true form, and waiting for Maddie and Battra to climb aboard so she could swim from Monster Island to the mainland.

* * *

 

****

After the got to the school the three had separated, Maddie going to Class 1-B and Izuku and Battra to 1-A.

****

_ “Usually every year less than 1 kid in 300 examines pass the test, making only 36 kids pass. Because of Titans, who might have wanted to join the school to be allowed to be heroes, the Staff had said any Titan who joined they’ll add an extra human student. Even though I’m a Titan now, I still consider a human so with Battra joining and Maddie taking the extra spot from his joining, a total of 38 students had joined the Hero Course. With the four students who got chosen as Recommendation thats a total of 42. Each class will have a total of 21 students.”  _  Izuku thought as she and Battra ran down the hall looking for their room.

****

“Is it me or did this place gotten bigger?” Battra said as he looked up at the ceiling which seems to have gotten bigger since the Exam. It could fit a young titan, about Izuku’s size.

****

“It's not just you, but where the heck is our classroom?”  Finally the two came across the door that said 1-A. It was huge, the same size as Izuku is in her true form. Battra messed with his tie grumbling as Izuku wipe her sweaty hands onto her pants. She was glad the school agree to her request of wearing the boy’s uniform instead of the girl’s on the fact that she has a tail.

****

Taking a deep breath, Izuku grabbed onto the door knob,  _ “We’ll be along with those chosen few who passed the exam with us. People who had their Quirks for years. Hopefully they’ll be nice….”  _ she thought as she opens the door.

****

“How dare you put your legs on the desk! Don’t you think it's disrespectful to the students above us who had sat there before you!” yelled the boy square glasses, if Izuku remember his name was Iida Tenya.

****

“Why do you think I should care about some extras! Which middle school are you from anyway!”

****

Izuku flinch at hearing that voice. She stared at Kaachan in shock, before a thought came into her head  _ “Oh fucking shit! Kaachan is going to kill me! I was in first place on the Entrance Exam and I don’t know what place he was in. Dear Mother Gaia please let my death be swift!”  _ Izuku thoughts were halted when she felt a hand gripped on hers. She turned to see Battra with a worried face, “My Lady… calm down. Whatever happens, I promise you… nothing shall hurt you.” Izuku sigh, feeling relief when he said that. 

****

They both walked into the classroom, Iida saw them and was about to walk forward when a bumped was heard throughout the room. The kids looked to see a boy with a birds head had fallen out of his seat. Coming out of his stomach a shadow shaped like a bird was shaking a blanket at him, likely trying to cool him off.

****

“Hey man? You ok?” A  boy with spiky red hair and sharp fangs asked as he looked down from his desk at the raven headed boy.

****

“Yeah….. Just fine. I just slip from my chair,” he said as he got back into his seat. The shadow was snickering until the boy pushed him by the head back into his body. 

****

Izuku turned towards Battra when he groaned, his eye twitching as he glared at the boy, “Is everything alright?” Battra just look at her, “Everything is fine My Lady…”

****

“Oh the curly head girl! You and your friend made it in!” 

****

The two turned towards the girl who stopped Izuku from falling, “But I don’t see your other friend… did she,” Izuku shook her head, “No Maddie made it in, she’s just in 1-B instead of this class,” The girl gave a big smile, “Oh that’s great! My name is Uraraka Ochako, it's nice to meet you!”

****

“And my name is IIda Tenya!” The three jumped when he came from behind them, and to their more shocked started bowing to them, “I also wanted to ask for forgiveness. It was very rude of me to signal you out at the Exam.” 

****

Izuku started shaking her head, “Oh no! I should be saying sorry! I shouldn’t have snap at you! Anyway, all is forgiven, please stop bowing!” When Iida stood up she smiles, “Anyway this is Battra and my name is Midoriya Izuku!” When she said her name it got reactions out of everyone.. The two who she was talking to gain shock looks before getting closer to her, Battra realizing that they were trying to cover her. Everyone else was looking at her in awe, this was the girl who beaten All Might’s record by 40 points!

****

**BANG!**

****

Everybody jumped when a loud explosion rang through the room, Izuku flinch at the sound. Looking up she saw that  Kaachan was glaring at her, and in shock. **_“Deku what the fuck?_**

****

Now usually when he talked in that voice, Izuku would have been scared, she would have tried to stop Kaachan from being mad, to try to reason with him. But as she started at his red eyes, she ...didn't feel anything… but annoyance. This is the first time he saw her in seven months and the first thing he does is get angry at her. Yes she knew he would have gotten angry, especially since she beat him at first place in the Entrance Exam. But did he have to be angry at all, he probably thought she died during the Titan War, he should have shown some worry for her! But no, from the looks of it, he couldn’t believe that she even dare try to get in U.A. or even beat him at the Exam. 

****

“Midoriya? Is that really you?” a voice called out

****

She glared at Ka- no Bakugou, to his shock, and decided that she was going to take a leaf out of his book. She ignored him, and turn towards where the voice was. 

****

To her surprise and happiness, it was the boy whose picture of him when he was four years old was on her desk. He still have the red and white hair with the mix match blue and gray eyes. What worried her was the burn scar on his left side. 

****

“Hey Shoto! What with calling me by my last name! We’re cousins after all!” He blinked at her as she walked towards him, much to Bakugou’s anger as the small pops coming from his hands told her. She wrapped her arms around her cousin’s neck, giving him a big hug. He stiffened but he too did the same.

****

“Thank god…. When I heard that Auntie was dead…. I thought…:” she pulled away, before giving him a fanged smile, “Oh you know me… nothing can’t keep me down for that long,” But before she could say anything he raised his hand towards the right side of her face, where the scar that Ghidorah had given her, “What happened to you… I thought…”

****

“You’re all so noisy,” a voice called out from the hall. The class turns towards the door but they didn’t see anyone there.

****

“Look down…..” Looking down, to their shock they saw a scruffy sort of man laying on the ground in a yellow sleeping bag drinking from a pouch.

****

_ “Who the hell is this guy?” _

****

The man stood up still, sliding over towards the desk, “This is the department of heroes” Sliding out of the bag revealing him having a long white scarf along with wearing a long sleeve black shirt and pants.

****

“Hmmm. It took you lot 8 seconds to calm down. Life is short and we got a lot of work to do.” He pulls out a blue uniform from his sleeping bag, “My name is Aizawa Shouta. Put these on, and then get to the P.E grounds immediately.”  Izuku grabbed the blue uniform he had tossed to her, before the class looked at each other in confusion.

****

It didn’t take long to get dressed, even through some of the girls got silent when they saw Izuku’s scars, but before they could ask her anything about it Uraraka without Izuku knowing it glares at the others to keep them quiet.

****

When they got to the field, they saw they weren't the only ones there. The adult there was fairly tall with gray hair, and his lower canines. He wore a red skin tight suit with a very low u-shape collar. He looks from the group of kids standing in front of him, “It's about time Aizawa! I can’t believe I was actually convinced to do this by you,”

****

“Wow that's the Blood Hero; Vlad King!” izuku had stars in her eyes and was about to mutter something about the hero when she noticed someone standing in the group of students on the field.

****

Aizawa rolled his eyes, when Izuku smiles, running towards her friend , “Maddie!” Maddie laughs hugging Izuku and spinning her around. 

****

“Hey Russel why are you being so nice to that 1-A student! She’s our rival,” a blonde hair boy glared at Maddie while also giving Izuku an annoyed look.”  Maddie sighed as she put Izuku down, “Listen Monoma, Izuku is my friend and just because we’re in different classes , doesn’t mean I’m going to stop being her friend. So if you don’t like it fuck off!”

****

“Man… that was so manly!” the red-haired boy and a gray hair boy said at the same time. They look at each other and glare, “Hey don’t copy me! I said it first! Stop it!!!!!” 

****

“Ok that's enough calm down,” Aizawa-sensei said as he glared at them. Once the two classes settle down, he began to talk. “Today we will be doing a Quirk Apprehension test.”

****

Everybody was shocked, “But what about the opening ceremony?” Uraraka asked. “Yeah and the guidance counseling!” a girl with honey brown hair that covered her eyes asked.

****

“If you want to be heroes, we don’t have time for that,” the white haired man rolled his eyes this time, “Usually 1-B wouldn’t be doing this, but the staff decided on to make sure there won’t be any unnecessary fights between these two classes like the earlier years to hold your hero class together,”

****

“You all understand that our school’s reputation for freedom on campus,” Aizawa-sensei began as he turned towards the students. “Well that freedom goes for us teachers too,”

****

“Softball pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, grip strength test, sustain sideways jumps, upper body exercises, seated toe touch, that's what a regular school does for physical test.” 

****

“We will also be doing test that will focus on your dodging, your tracking skills, and your ability to hide,” Kan said.

****

“The country still hasn’t gotten to allowing you to use your quirks in these types of tests,” Aizawa-sensei had a weird look on his face, that was saying that he thought that was stupid. 

****

Kan-Sensei threw a ball, Maddie catching it, “Russel how far can you say can you throw that ball,” Maddie thought about it before saying “about maybe 69 meters I guess,” Kan then pointed at the circle that was drawn on the ground, “Then try using your Quirk, just don’t leave the circle,”

****

Nodding her head, Maddie stepped into the circle. Narrowing her eyes, she focus, Izuku saw her eyes glowing, and knowing she was using the part of her Quirk that she got from Mark.

* * *

 

****

**Maddie Russel!**

**Quirk: Mecha!**

**Her Quirk is that she is basically a real life human mecha. From the Zoom Quirk she gotten from Mark, and the Weapon Quirk which gave her metal silver hands that are able to switch from bullets, to a laser gun to even an energy sword! There is unfortunately still much she doesn’t know about her quirk though.**

* * *

 

****

Maddie threw the ball in the air, before a yellow blade appears on her hand, and as the ball fell near her she hit it with the blade like a bat. The ball flew threw the air as the students stared at it in awe as it landed. 

****

Aizawa-Sensei brought a device out of his pocket, staring at it. “Before anything else,you must know what you're capable of,” he said as he raised the device showing a score of 707.8 meters.

****

“Awesome! So we can use our Quirks! This is going to be so much fun!”

****

Kan just sigh, “Here we go…”

****

The students could feel the dark aura coming from Aizawa, “Fun you say? When villains are hurting and killing people. To now giants and gods trying to destroy the world and for the next three years your thinking of having fun?” he glares at them.

****

“New rule… the student with lowest score gets expelled.”

****

“AHHHHHHHH!”

****

“Except for you Midoriya… we’re only will be testing how much you can do for now. But I want you to try your hardest… no holding back,” Aizawa-Sensei said with a glare.

****

“Wait? How come she won’t be expelled? What makes her so special,” the boy name Monoma asked with a glare.

****

“Its because she only has found out about her Quirk. It wouldn’t be fair for her to be pitted against you lot who has their Quirks for years and she only has known of it for ten months,” Kan-Sensei said. 

****

“You did well on the Entrance Exam but you definitely need practice with it, as what happen to your arm shows. We wouldn’t be called teachers if we didn’t help a student, so as you’re doing these test we will write up how well your doing and see what we can improve on,” Aizawa said as he then glared at the students who complained.

****

Izuku looked down, trying to hide from everybody stares. Battra, Maddie, Shoto and surprising both Iida and Uraraka stand near her, hiding her from the stares.

****

“Lets’ begin, your next three years at U.A.will be the hardest you ever known!”

* * *

 

****

The first up was 50-meter dash, The group watch as Iida and a boy with black skin and white hair called Kuroiro, started the run. Izuku was sitting with Battra, Maddie and Uraraka as they watch Iida zoom by Kuroiro. Izuku was writing away in her notebook, as Battra smile. 

****

“Wow Midoriya you seem really focus on writing!” Izuku looked up blushing when she saw Uraraka smiling at her. "Yeah…. I like anything about Quirks, so I try to write everything about them,” 

****

“She even did that when we were four,” Shoto said as he kept an eye on Bakugou, “you should see her going on a rant when a new hero shows up on the television,” Izuku laugh at that, “ 

****

“Wow that’s really cool!” it was a pink hair girl, who just beaten the blond hair girl with horns that were longer than hers., “Nice to meet you horn buddies!” Izuku blink realizing she was talking about her and Battra. Izuku rubbed her own horns… they were a sore subject to her, being the fact that they were the same as Ghidorah’s just a gray color. But it felt nice when Ashido said that...

****

Izuku jumped in fright when she felt a familiar tingling sensation going through her. A dark blonde boy with a black streak in his hair had use lightning to blast himself forward. Izuku tremble but stop when Battra grabbed onto her, bringing her closer to a hug.

****

“Is… is she ok?” the Ashido asked worried in her voice..

****

“What the matter Deku? Afraid of a little bit of lightning?” Bakugou laugh. Izuku couldn’t help but glare at him.

****

“No… I’m just afraid what comes after it..”

****

Everybody stared at her with the lightning boy grew pale, “Dude, I'm so sorry! I should have realized ...” Izuku put her hands up, “its ok! You didn’t know!”

****

“Midoriya and Kaibara, your up.”

****

Standing up she gave her notebook to Battra, passing Maddie who gave her a high five. Thinking she grew a smile, as she went to a runner’s crouch. Her body to the others surprise started to glow red. With a bang the two began to run. Kaibara put his arms behind his back, making them spin. But what surprise the others was as Izuku ran she leapt up and started sliding on her tail her feet in the air, racing past Kaibara.

****

Everyone blinked as they stared at her in shock. “How did you do that!! You gotta teach me,” said was a boy with his own tail”

****

“Also what was up with those red lines running across your body! Is that your Quirk?” Ashido asked.

****

“My dad taught me how to do it!” izuku said with a smile.

****

“Deku, what the fuck are you talking about? Your dad’s dead!” Izuku growled a rumble going through her chest. Bakugou was getting on her nerves. A part of her wanted to just  **_FUCKING RIP HIM APART AND TURN HIM INTO DUST!_ **

****

Izuku blink, where did that come from? She shakes her head, “If you haven’t heard of adoption Bakugou then you're stupider than I thought,”

****

He growled at her but all she did was glare at him, baring her small fangs.

****

“Come on! We still got more to do so no fighting!” Kan-Sensei said as he glared.

****

“Yes sir!”

****

She grabbed her notebook as Battra went up to race against a boy named Kamakiri.

****

“Midoriya? What is your quirk?” a girl named Momo asked as she and the rest of the students sat down next to her. 

****

“Oh… my quirk is….”

* * *

 

****

**Izuku Midoriya!**

**Quirk: Gaia’s Gift!**

**Like the Titans her Quirk is that she can absorb radiation or as its known to the Titans, Gaia’s Gift. It can make her stronger and faster. Unfortunately too much of it gives her a stomach ache. It’s like eating food to her!**

* * *

 

****

“So its like that story of Antaeus!” Momo said with a smile. When the students turn to her with a confused look in their eyes, she explains, “It's a story about a son of Gaia, who as long as he touched the earth he had strength.”

****

“Well I guess it's like that…” Izuku laugh but then she noticed that her hand was shaking…  _ “Crap I must have used too much time in my human form this morning… Hopefully these tests will go by quickly. _

* * *

 

****

The next test was the grip test, Izuku watch as Shoji whose Quirk was Dupli-Arms and Kendo using her Quirk Big Fist helped them with this part.

****

“540 kilos and 870 kilos! Wow! That’s amazing!” Sero said as he stared in awe. Izuku looked down on her grip before squeezing it.

****

**_“Crack!”_ **

****

Everybody turned towards Izuku, jaws opening to see the grip test had broken in her hands… “What the heck! Are you a gorilla!” Shishida asked.

****

“No… I’m a lizard?” Izuku said with a tilt of her head.

****

“Damn the monster girl is strong and pretty but those scars on her make her not so desirable,” Mineta said as he stared at Izuku but before he could say anything else he was frozen solid in an ice cube as Shoto glared at him.

****

“What did he mean by that?” 

****

“Oh don’t worry about him Midoriya! He was just saying something stupid!” Why don’t I tell you more of my Quirk!” Shiozaki, a girl who had vines instead of hair said, started to push her away, all the girls of both 1-A and 1-B started following, mumbling to themselves that they need to protect this precious little lizard. 

****

“Can someone please unfreeze Mineta. I don’t want parents complaining about their kid getting frostbite.”

****

“Not it!” all the guys said fast. Bakugou cursing underneath his breath for being the last one to say it.

****

During the rest of the test Izuku think she did well but her body started to shake even more. She knew she was close to her limit. But she held on… even if it was causing her pain. All the other students ask her if she was fine, seeing her body tremble.

****

“Midoriya maybe you should sit down and rest,” Iida said as he gave her a bottle of water. They just finish doing the hiding and tracking test. It was like a game of hide and seek, where the seeker had to track the hider. Afterwards they traded places, the seeker becoming the hider and the hider becoming the seeker. She did well on both of them, easily digging underground to hide, while Rin searched for her. Izuku would had felt uneasy being underground, but as long as she keeps moving, making tunnels, her mind won’t blank out as if she’s in The Hole. Dad had helped her through that part of training along with Old Man Methuselah.

****

“I’m fine… just tired…” Izuku said as another tremble went through her body. Iida look at her in worry as Battra rubbed her spikes on her back, “My Lady you should transform… the teachers will make sure you won’t get hurt,” She growl in frustration, she knew that but still she got hurt when that spiky boy thought she was part of the exam!

****

Everybody turned to look up as Uraraka got an infinity for the ball pitch. 

****

“Midoriya, your next.” Taking a sigh, she stood up but stop when more trembles hit her body. She growls, rumbles deep in her chest.

****

“Midoriya… go into your true form…  _ now.”  _

****

Izuku looked up to see Aizawa-Sensei glaring at her, “I told you not to hold yourself back but here you are doing so while hurting yourself. Do you expect for someone to save you as your lying on the ground in pain because you decide that your afraid and forbid your body to transform into it’s true form?” His hair started rising as his eyes turned red.

****

“Wait…..” Izuku stutter, “Your the Erasing Hero! Eraserhead!”

****

‘Isn't he that underground hero you told me about?” Battra asked as he twitch wanting to move towards Izuku to protect her. 

****

“Yeah! He can erase any quirk but he needs to keep eye contact on them so he can’t blink! He doesn’t like the public attention that heroes get so he is very hard to get information on him!” Izuku stopped when Aizawa-Sensei grunted, “I’m impress.. After this is over, I’m going to need you to give me those notebooks. I want to see how much you know. If you have that much information on me, an underground hero, I wonder how much information you have on others,” 

****

Hiis glare then turn harder, making Izuku gulped and making her look down at her claw feet, “Midoriya, as a teacher I am here to help you. I’ve read your files and they said you can only stay in human form for 8 hours because of your age. It's only been five so you must have used it sometime earlier this morning. Probably because of that storm last night I guess,” She looked up at hearing him say that. 

****

“The reaction you gave to hearing Kaminari’s Quirk going off gave me an idea on why you were already trembling. I want to help you but your not helping me by making yourself in pain,”

****

“If your worried of anyone attacking you, don’t be” Kan-Sensei said as he turned towards the students. “I’m telling you this now. Anyone who attacks Midoriya without a good reason will get detention.” 

****

_ “This is so weird… no teachers except for the people who worked at Monarch was ever nice to me. They never stop anyone hurting me,”  _ Izuku thought before she started glowing green.

****

To the student surprise and Bakugou shock, there was no longer a human standing in front of them. Izuku went through some changes during the three weeks between getting her letter and the first day of school. She was still at 180 ft tall, with scales, the burn scars that she gained from her younger years were now more like gray stripes and spots going across her sides. Her snout had gotten thinner as she grew as four green spines grew at the end of her tail, which move as she eyed the other students nervously. Her body was still a t-rex shape but was no longer a bulky piece of flesh but thin, built to be of speed unlike the tank her father was. 

****

Izuku huff, as the trembling stops, the pain that was building up fading away as she shakes her head. “Feeling better now? Midoriya if you ever need to turn in your True Form just do it. We had Cementoss build up the school to fit you and anymore Titans that we would had gotten here,” Aizawa-Sensei said as he tossed the ball, it landing in front of her. “Now that you are in your True Form, get going to the ball throw, and no holding back” Izuku nodded, knowing that they wouldn’t understand her growls or chirps, As Dad told her was the Atlantean Language of the Titans,” 

****

She picked up the ball, the students jaws were still open as she stepped into the circle. With a grunt she threw the ball, not even using her Quirk as it flew in the air. The Students turn to Aizawa-Sensei as he showed them the device.

****

“1209.9 m!”

****

“Oh my god! She’s a Titan! I heard that she’s a baby in their terms! Look at how cute she is!”

****

“Well no wonder she threw it that far! She’s All Might's student! She’s been training with him!”

****

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck! No wonder she reacted badly to my Quirk! I thought she was just in the Town where that dragon attack but no she was fucking kidnap by him! Fuck! I feel so bad!”

****

“I can't believe we didn’t realize sooner! Aizawa-Sensei and Kan-Sensei said she just found out her Quirk and the news said that she just found out when that dragon kidnap her!”

****

“How come 1-A gets her!”

****

“Look at her… She is so cute! Aww I think she blushing!”

****

It was true Izuku was blushing. She didn’t realize she was going to get these many compliments. At first she thought they were going to throw insults or be angry at her, but instead they were...nice? Izuku tilted her head to the side, ignoring the squeals that the girls gave and wondering if she actually did die from Ghidorah’s attack and was just in a weird dream.

****

**_“Deku….. YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!”_ ** Bakugou yelled at her, running forward her, she didn’t know why he would do that though. In her instincts she knew she was now stronger than him, or maybe its because he knew she was an alpha and no longer the submitted omega she once was. But her instincts told her she was being attacked by another so called alpha and her body reacted.

****

With a spin of her body, she twisted around, hitting him in the middle of his body, with her tail. She made sure her spines didn’t hit him because that would hurt him and she didn’t want to. She just wanted to show him who was in control now and that wasn't him anymore. He landed on the ground with the breath knocked out of him, but he still got up and growl at her which she returned with a hiss and bared fangs.

****

Before he could try to attack her again, white silk spray in his face. He gagged trying to wipe it away. “What the fuck is this stuff,” he looked up and gasp, actually everyone gasp. Standing were Battra was now a giant black worm that glared at him.

****

“Listen you little punk! I know it was you who hurt her for many years and what you did to her won’t stand anymore! If you ever put any harm on her again I will kill you!” Battra hiss at him spraying more of his silk webbing in his face.

****

“Fucking stop it you stupid worm! I don’t even know what your saying!” 

****

“He’s…..saying that if you tried…. To hurt her again…. He’ll kill you.” Koda said as he stared at Battra.

****

“Dude you can understand them?” Jiro, a girl who Quirk gave her earphones growing out of her ears, asked the rock head boy. He blush before nodding, “A little, it's hard for me to understand some of it but from what I guess he’s threatening him and trying to protect Midoriya,”

****

“Hmm a human that can understand Atlantean, that’s rare… I know you were only able to understand it because of your Quirk allowing you to absorb Gaia’s Gift”  Battra turned to Izuku as he crawled onto her back, rubbing his horn against the back of her head.

****

“Bakugou after class you can report yourself to detention,” both Bakugou and Izuku looked at Aizawa-Sensei in shock. Bakugou because he was getting punished and Izuku because someone was  _ actually giving a damn about how Bakugou treated her. _

****

_ “Ok Ghidorah must had killed me because.. This can’t be for real!” _

****

“What the… what about her and the damn worm! They attack me!”

****

“After you tried to attack her!” Aizawa-Sensei said as his Quirk started activating.

****

“Listen by now you know that Midoriya was the one who got kidnapped during the Titan War, it’s only been seven months since then and the stuff that monster did to her is still affecting her. Not only that she has to deal with new instincts and a Quirk she never knew she had,”

****

If Aizawa-Sensei Quirk could burn holes it would be doing so now as he glared his red eyes at Bakugou, “And the fact that she just hit you with her tail instead of biting into you shows how much control she has to make sure she doesn’t kill anyone. Now you will be going to detention after this or do you want to be expelled instead?” 

****

Bakugou looked at the ground glaring at him but didn’t say anything “I didn’t think so,” He turned towards the students, “Come on… let's get these other tests over with,” 

****

Izuku just stare around as the other students walked towards her with concern on their faces, asking if she was ok, and that did he hurt her anywhere? Some were asking Koda if he could translate them and others were telling Battra that was awesome in how he came to stop Bakugou. 

****

_ “Something tells me… this is going to be completely different from my last school,” _

****  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Toshi your getting woo!  
> And yes Class 1-b is getting more shine time! I really liked them and I wanted to have moe of them since Maddie is in there class! Also yes all of them love Izuku who wouldn't love my sweet baby lizard
> 
> also Izuku your alpha is showing! Ha take that Bakugou!  
> Why is battra glaring at Toko who knows??? Wait I do you guys just have to wait!
> 
> Also thank you for the many people who gave me ideas! I hope you don’t mind me putting them in here!  
> anyway read and review please! hope you guys enjoy the chapter!


	13. The First Step!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so somebody asked me what was Izuku and Battra scores.... so I really wasn't thinking of that so I did some stuff I'm sorry if its not right
> 
> Izuku-  
> 50 meter dash-4.27  
> Grip strength -infinity (she broke the test so Aizawa gave her that number)  
> Standing long jump- cleared sandbox  
> repeated side steps- 188  
> Ball throw- 1209.9  
> other are the same in cannon (I don't know how to score them because they didn't show them)
> 
> Battra-   
> 50 meter dash 4.88 (if he was in his moth form he'll be faster  
> Grip test- 1104.0kg  
> standing long jumped- made it to the edge (he is not made to jumped)  
> Ball throw- 1109.7
> 
> Also a character that is not mine is mention in this chapter she is an Oc called Melody that was made by Twilightna from her fic Child of Earth is in this fic. Twilight gave me permission to use her thank you again Twilight!
> 
> I don't own BNHA or Godzilla they belong to their owners not me!

_ “I'm so jealous Kaachan! Oh I can’t wait for my quirk to come in!” squeal a young three year old girl with greenish black hair. She was following a young boy with blond hair in a spiky manner and red eyes. The boy grin as he turned towards the girl. “Whatever Quirk you get doesn’t matter Deku! You’ll never measure up to a great hero like me!” _

****

The boy in question now 15 years old look at the girl who instead of being human was now a giant mutated iguana. She was being surrounded by not only all their classmates but the other students in Class 1-b. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

****

**_She shouldn’t have been nothing more than a pebble in my path! Nothing more than… a pebble!”_ **

* * *

 

****

Soon the last three tests were finished, Izuku was blushing because of the lame attempt that she did during the shooting test. 

****

The shooting test was that the students use their Quirk to either destroy the targets or aim the darts to the bullseye on the targets. Bakugou of course used his Quirk, a girl Momo had made a bunch of arrows and a bow, Maddie had used the gun part of her Quirk, while some couldn’t use any Quirk at all to aim.

****

It was Izuku’s turn to and she took a stance. Everyone was watching as she took deep breaths as her dorsal fins lit up green from the bottom of her tail to the two horns on top of her head. With a roar, she tried to do an atomic breath like her dad.

****

Keyword  _ tried. _

****

Instead of a blast of flames she was hoping for she cough of green glowing bubbles, which escaped from her mouth. They landed on the ground melting into the dirt. Everybody's eyes move her to the ground as she covered her face with her claws with a whine.

****

“Well at least it wasn’t a pile of smoke like last time Izuku,” Maddie said as she went up to the young Titan, patting her leg.

****

“What the hell was that!” A class 1-B student by the name of Tetsutetsu yelled as everyone backed away. Battra rolled his eyes, he was back in his human form since he could hold it indefinitely

****

“She was trying to do an Atomic firebreath. Unfortunately she is isn’t at that stage of life for a Gorjira to be able to use it but she is getting there if she can spew out the bubble version of it.”

****

“She used to only be able to make smoke rings but I guess she gotten old enough to do this,” Maddie said almost giggling at the pouty look that Izuku was doing. Everyone in Monarch and Monster Island knew how much she wanted to be able to do the atomic fire breath like her dad.

****

“Wait how old does she have to be to be able to use it,” Kan-Sensei asked.

****

“About seven years and two weeks,” Battra replied making the others stare.

****

“Wait isn’t she fifteen like the rest of us?” Momo asked staring at Izuku who started turning green, her version of blushing they had realized.

****

Battra sighed rubbing his eyes, as they always did when he uses his lazer beams in human form, “The Rite of Rebirth, which is how we Titans adopt, turns the person who is being adopted into the same species of their new parents. It literally turns them into an egg and then they hatch. They then age faster than what they normally do on the type of new species they are,”

****

Izuku turned toward Battra, “I didn't know about the part where what species of Titan you are is how faster you age,”

****

Battra nodded, “Yep if you were a Muto you would had age a year every day until you were the rightful age, if you were turned into a Volca, Rodon's species, you’ll have age a year every two weeks. Gojira’s take a month for you to age a year so that way the new pup can get use to the power it's the same for Divine Moths.

* * *

 

****

Now everybody stared at the two Senseis, dread filling them. Izuku even knowing she was not going to get expelled was still nervous. 

****

“Time to present the result,” Aizawa-Sensei says as he looked on at the fidgeting students, “the total is simply the aggregate sum of each your scores.” 

****

“If we had to recite all your scores it would take us a million years to finish,” Kan-Sensei said, “so we show them to you at once”

****

With that a screen was shown with all their names.

****

 

  * ****Yaoyorozu Momo****


  * **Todoroki Shouto**


  * **Battra**


  * **Kendo Itsuka**


  * **Kodai Yue**


  * **Madison Russel**


  * **Midoriya Izuku**


  * **Shiozaki Ibara**


  * **Bakugou Katsuki**


  * **IIda Tenya**


  * **Tokoyami Fumikage**


  * **Kamakiri Togaru**


  * **Tsunotori Pony**


  * **Kaibara Sen**


  * **Awase Yosetsu**


  * **Fukidashi Manga**


  * **Shouji Mezou**


  * **Ojiro Mashirao**


  * **Kirishima Eijirou**


  * **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**


  * **Shishida Jurota**


  * **Tsuburaba Kosei**


  * **Kuroiro Shihai**


  * **Kaibara Sen**


  * **Komari Kinoko**


  * **Ashido Mina**


  * **Uraraka Ochako**


  * **Koda Koji**


  * **Sato Rikido**


  * **Tsuyu Asui**


  * **Aoyama Yuuga**


  * **Sero Hanta**


  * **Kaminari Denki**


  * **Jirou Kyouka**


  * **Hagakure Tooru**


  * **Shoda Nirengeki**


  * **Honenuki Juzo**


  * **Bondo Kojiro**


  * **Yangai Reiko**


  * **Tokage Setsuna**


  * **Monoma Neito**


  * **Mineta Minoru**



 

**(Author’s note: Im sorry but for 1-b I just choose random names to place them, I just started reading the manga and I got up to the license exam in the anime so I don’t know that much. The reason why Monoma got 41 place is that his classmates don’t know him yet so they wouldn’t allow him to copy their Quirks, he was able to get some but not a lot and didn’t have enough time to get used to them so he at least did better than the grape.)**

****

“No-ooooo, I-I g-ot last p-lace?!” a small boy, with purple hair that was shaped like grapes, fell onto the ground, crying. If Izuku was right his Quirk something to do with the grape hair, having seeing making a lot of balls on each side of him during the repeated side steps, which was really the only test he did good on.

****

“Oh yeah, that whole expulsion thing was a lie,” Aizawa-Sensei said making all the students freaked out, except Battra who noticed Kan-Sensei’s shocked look.

****

Aizawa-Sensei rolled his eyes, “It was a logical ruse to make sure you’ll give it your all,”

****

“Aizawa-Sensei?” a orange-haired girl raised her hand, from what Izuku remember her name is Kendo and her Quirk let her grow her hands big. “I hope you don’t mind but why isn’t Midoriya-San’s score higher? She got infinity on the grip test and did well on the others?”

****

 “The reason why is that she has no control, sure she has power but she can’t control it,” Aziawa then looked straight at Izuku, “Our job will be to teach you how to control it so you don’t hurt yourself or anyone else,” Izuku nodded at this not noticing Bakugou gritting his teeth as he glared at the screen.

****

A bell started ringing through the grounds, “And with that its lunch time, after you eat all of you get to your class rooms, your curriculum sheets on your desk and give them a once over,” 

****

As the students left the field, Kan turned towards Aizawa, “Your a bad liar Aizawa, a logical ruse, really? You expelled a whole class last year for not showing any potential?”

****

“Well yeah they didn’t show any potential, these kids on the other hand are showing it,” Aizawa said as he walked away from Kan. Kan justed huffed pinching the middle of his nose.

****

“I’ll never understand that man,”

* * *

 

****

Izuku walked carefully towards the cafeteria, making sure she didn’t step on anyone. Aizawa-Sensei was right about the school being big enough to fit her, her head wasn’t even touching the ceiling. She blushed green when she noticed that the students from the different departments were taking out their phones to take pictures of her. 

****

She didn’t have long to be embarrassed when a scent hit her in the nose. Her tail wagged, she accidently hit Iida with it knocking him over in her excitement. To the other students of 1-A and 1-B surprise Izuku started running towards the cafeteria.

****

“What the heck gotten into her,” Kirishima and Tetsutetsu asked before turning towards each other.

****

“Will you stop copying me!”

****

Maddie rolled her eyes as she and Battra followed the young Gojira, knowing only one thing can get Izuku to act like that.

****

Walking into the room, everybody stared in shock as they saw Lunch Rush wheelbarrowing a pile of fish into a bigger pile of fish, which Izuku was eating from.

****

“That’s a lot of fish,” Kaminari said, making everyone stare at him.

* * *

 

****

_ “Burp!”  _ Izuku let out small bubbles of green fire out. It was after lunch and she was now waiting near the entrance of the school with Battra and Maddie. Aizawa-Sensei had told them that Monarch was sending transportation for them so that Izuku wouldn’t have to walk through the streets in her True Form. She looks around when she noticed a piece of rock that was just sitting there. She bent her head sniffing at it, giving a lick before grabbing it carefully into her mouth. Battra and Maddie chuckled at seeing Izuku softly chewing on a rock. Izuku had a love of licking and chewing on any rocks that she liked the taste of, having a collection of them in the Den.

****

Maddie stiffen when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she braced herself as she turned around and relaxing when she saw it was Iida. 

****

He bowed, “Sorry about that,” before standing up looking at the three. “I have to say that Aizawa-Sensei surprised me, lying to us about getting us expelled. For a teacher to encourage us through deception, this what it must be like to be in the best hero school in the Country!”

****

“I don’t think he was lying,” Battra said which made the other three looked towards him.

****

“What do you mean by that?” they then turned again seeing two other people had walked towards them. One was a boy with spiky red hair and sharped fangs the other was Uraraka.

****

“What I mean is the way that Kan-Sensei looked at Aizawa-Sensei after he said that it was a logical ruse. I bet if we didn’t give it our all he would have expelled some of us,” Battra said which made them shiver.

****

The red-haired boy then turned to Maddie, “Oh um sorry about this but I just wanted to say thank you for saving my butt during the Entrance Exam. What you did to that piece of machinery was so manly!”

****

Maddie blinked before her eyes widen, “Wait your that boy with black hair! Sorry I didn’t recognize you!”

****

“Ahh its fine! I dyed my hair red for a new me, you know?” he rubs the back of his head. “The names Kirishima! I got to admit this is pretty epic you know! Being here at U.A.! Oh I can’t wait for the hero classes!”

****

Izuku nodded her head, tail wagging in excitement, wondering what they will learn, how they will be taught to be great heroes,”

****

“So are you guys going to the Station? My name is Uraraka Ochako, by the way” she then points at the others, “And your Iida Tenya, Russel Madison, Kirishima Eijirou, Battra, sorry I don't know your last name, and Midoriya Izuku, right?”

****

“Yes that is correct and your the infinity girl along with Midoriya,”

****

“I don’t have a last name, most Titans don’t care about that stuff, so it's fine if you call me Battra,”

****

“Hey just call me Maddie, ok. I’m not used to people close to my age calling me by my last name all the time.”

****

“Nice to meet you, Uraraka!”

****

Uraraka looked around, “Huh I don’t see Todoroki-San anywhere?” 

****

“He had to go home, his father was waiting for him at home, so he had to leave to get on the train,”

****

“So your not going to the station yourself?” Uraraka asked.

****

“You think we can go around with a giant by human standards, dinosaur? Nah Monarch is sending a truck to get us back on the Island,” A horn went off making the group of students look up. A black truck with a huge trailer that Izuku could easily could fit in. Stepping out of the truck was Mark which made made Maddie smile. 

****

“Dad!” she ran up to him giving him a hug, she didn’t care if any of the other students were snickering at her for hugging her dad. After her mom died during the final battle between Godzilla and that creepy alien she got very protective of her dad.

****

“Hey kiddo, you guys ready to go?” Maddie nodded. While those two talked to each other, Izuku turned towards the other three and knowing that they couldn’t understand her just nods at them. Battra turns to Iida and Uraraka. “Hey question, and I don’t mean any offense but why did you stay so close to us?”

****

“Oh, you see, we were at the same place taking the Entrance Exam, so we heard her name being yelled out by those two people. So when she told us her name we knew who she was. I hope that isn’t a problem? We just want to be her friends!” Battra eyed the two before turning to see his Paragon slowly trying to get in a nice comfortable spot in the trailer. 

****

_ “Well I guess with more people with us, the better to protect my Lady,”  _ with that he nodded at the two before going into his True Form and crawling on top of Izuku’s spikes.

****

Izuku rumbled in pleasure as she waved at Iida and Uraraka before the back of the trailer was closed.

****

_ “I may not have a lot going for me while growing up, with being mistakenly diagnosed as Quirkless, to mom being eaten and I being kidnapped. But I definitely had grown, getting a new family, learning to control my powers and gaining some new friends!”  _

****

She smiled to herself as she decided to take a nap to catch on the sleep she missed last night.

* * *

 

****

When the trio was back on Monster Island they tried to hold in their laughter. Godzilla and Mothra were pouting as the group saw a giant cat about 124 ft tall. It looked like a leopard but her fur looked to be made of sand while the spots seemed to be rocks. Her fangs were also like a sabretooth's, long and deadly. Her green eyes were filled with mirth as she was to lots of Monarch amusement was giving Toshi a bath. Maya was churning in laughter as Toshi tried to squirm out of her mate’s hold.

****

“Please Sekhmet! I’m clean you don’t, ah your getting drool all over me! You don’t have to give me a bath!”

****

Izuku couldn’t hold it in anymore and just started laughing. Well she was before she felt teeth latch onto her spikes, lifting her up into the air. Turning her head she saw it was her dad, “And it's time for your bath, pup,” Izuku widens her eyes and tried to squirm out of his hold but Godzillz held onto her, brushing his tongue against her neck. 

****

“Dad no! Your messing up my scales!” 

* * *

 

****

“All right class tell me where the mistake in this next english sentence example…”

****

**“WHO KNOWS THE ANSWER! DON’T BE SHY! RAISE THOSE HANDS UP HIGH!”**

****

_ “So normal,”  _ many students thought as they stared at the board.

****

_ “So fucking boring,”  _ Bakugou thought as he glared at the board _. _

****

_ “Oh I know this! The past participle is in the wrong place!” _ Izuku raised her hand. After seven months with learning from Monarch scientist, she was now not afraid to raise her hand.

****

_ Before noon we have regular classes for all classes, this is still a highschool. At noon we then gather in the Grand Mess Hall to sample first-rate cuisine for cheap! _

****

Lots of students watch as Izuku ate fish after fish as Lunch-Rush kept giving her plates full of them. The others just chuckled use to seeing her and Godzilla doing this.

****

_ “And then finally it was the afternoon, where we do our Hero Course Portion of our studies! _

* * *

 

****

In this classroom both 1-A and 1-B were in this classroom. Monoma was glaring at all the 1-A students which made all of them nervous. Kendo was keeping an eye on him making sure he didn’t do something stupid. Izuku’s nose twitch as both she and Battra looked at the door.

****

**“I am here!”**

****

Everybody quiet down as the door was slammed opened revealing All Might. Battra and Izuku had to cover their mouths with their hands as their Titan eyes, could see that Sekhmet’s bath was in fact holding the two spikes of his hair and was making sure that they were standing up.

****

**“Coming through the door like a normal person!”**

****

_ “All Might that isn’t how a normal person walks through a door!”  _ Izuku giggled as everybody then started screaming in joy.

****

“This is amazing! We’re being taught by the number one hero!” “I can’t believe it! Someone quick inch me!” “His costume is from the Silver Age. I wonder why he is wearing it?” “Who cares! It’s getting me pumped to get started!

****

**“Foundation Hero Studies! For your first lesson in this class we shall start the beginning of your many trials with… THE TRIAL OF BATTLE!”**

****

Everybody grew more excited but then quieted down as All Might took out a remote. When pressing the button cases with their numbers slid out of the wall.

****

**“And to go with your first battle… the costumes and gear you requested to match your Quirks!”**

****

Everybody then got more excited, “So cool! Our costumes!” Mineta had to duck as Izuku’s tail went back in forth in her excitement. “Hey Lizard girl! Watch where you fling that freaky tail of yours!” Before he could say anything else a iceball pelted him in the face. He turned towards Todoroki who was glaring at him. He gulped and decided to just stay low and avoid the tail. Not even thinking of telling All Might that Todoroki had threw a ball of ice at his face, which gave him an black eye. (what he didn’t know was that all Might did notice)

****

**“Get changed and we’ll be ready to go! Everyone gather at Ground B!”**

****

Everyone ran towards the wall, grabbing the case with their number and went to the changing room. 

* * *

 

****

Izuku stared at her case as everyone started opening theirs, squealing in excitement and started changing.

* * *

 

****

**(Three Weeks Ago)**

****

_ Right now the three newest U.A students were sitting in the living room, working on their costume designs. Mark was watching from the kitchen giving them a smile while making them a quick snack to eat, when Godzilla, Mothra and Rodon walked in. _

****

_ “Dear Gaia! I forgot how hard it was to make us Titans of different species… you know not go ape shit on each other,” Rodon groaned out as he landed on the couch with a flop. “Man I wish my sister was here, she would be a great help right about now!” _

****

_ “Don’t worry Rodon, we will find Melody,” Mothra said as she put a hand on his shoulder. _

****

_ “You have a sister?” Maddie asked as she stared at the pteranodon-now in human form who nodded. “She’s my younger sister and like me she was the runt of the clutch but our parents were… how can I say this… pieces of shit but not really their fault? It was in their instincts to make sure the runt that looked like them survived. It's hard to explain really but its just how nature goes,” _

****

_ Battra nodded at that remembering seeing Melody, and even fighting her once during one of his many raids on the human and Muto kind. She didn’t hurt him too badly, understanding his pain of being seen as a freak by their own kind. Melody with her obsidian scales and him being born without his Paragon. _

****

_ “So what are you three up to?” Dad asked looking down at the sheets on the coffee table. _

****

_ “It's our hero costumes!” Izuku chirped out and then smiled sheepishly at the confused look the three gave her. _

****

_ “Before entering the Academy, the students are asked to send a report on their body specs and their Quirks. An afflicted company attached to the school then takes that information and makes their idea costumes!” she said holding out her picture and notes of her costume, and then she pales. _

****

_ “What’s wrong pup?” Godzilla asked seeing her go pale.  _

****

_ “I’m registered as Quirkless how am I…” But Mark came into the living room with some Pizza rolls and soda. “Don’t worry, Serizawa already went to City Hall to update your Quirk Registration,” he said as he set the Pizza Rolls on the table before sitting down next to Maddie. _

****

_ “Wait you can update them?”  Izuku asked in surprise as Mark nodded. _

****

_ “You know how they assess and register’s everyone’s Quirks during the first years of elementary school and middle school? Every once in a while, they’ll accept updates to their records. Take an example of a Quirk which was originally thought to be something like “Shooting water from within one’s body” _

****

_ “You mean how they just at first thought I just had your Zoom Quirk, right Dad?” Maddie said which Mark nodded. _

****

_ “That’s right Maddie, just like that. Then they discovered the Quirk to be actually being “Drawing water from the surrounding air” As Long as the revision isn’t too out-there, then it’ll be accepted. Also since that Doctor misdiagnosed you, they were fine with Serizawa with updating your Registration.” _

****

_ “I guess that makes sense, even though its weird that you have to register your powers.” Dad said as he scratched his head. _

****

_ “Think of it this way Godzilla, it will be easier for the Heroes to know what Quirk the villains are using because they would have been registered when they were children.” _

****

_ “What's the fun in the fight if you get an easy way out?” Dad snorted. _

* * *

 

****

**(Present)**

****

Izuku shook her head and opened the cased but her eyes widen in shock. Everybody looked over towards her when they saw her starting to cry. Momo walked towards her putting a hand on her shoulder, “Midoriya are you ok? What’s wrong?” Izuku just shook her head tears falling down as she tried to stop,”

****

“Did they do something wrong to your costume?” Uraraka asked but Izuku finally took a deep breath. “Sorry I’m very emotion and it turns out my dad and Mothra…. They decided to give some of their scales and fluff to help make my costume,” more tears came out.

****

“Oh Izuku…” Maddie sighed as her friend just started crying more.

****

“Maddie, what does that mean?” Ibara asked her fellow classmate having already finished putting her hero costume on. Which was only a white robe.

****

“You guys saw the armor that the Titans wear when in humans form?” when the other girls nodded Maddie continued, “Well there armor is made out of the scales, fur, fluff of their parents, so the fact that Godzilla and Mothra gave them up to make her Hero Costume….”

****

“But isn’t Godzilla her dad? I mean I understand Mothra right? But…” Maddie sighed at what Yui said, “Yes he is but a part of Izuku thinks that he is only being her dad by force because of the Bond. The Bond between them as Pup and Parent was forced on them by Ghidorah in a way to get Godzilla to be his mate…”

****

“Wait are you saying that… that monster force …..” Ibara paled and anger went through her eyes as Maddie nodded.

****

“To the Titans, a force Rite of Rebirth is rape to them. If Godzilla didn’t care about Izuku as his own child… he would had ripped open his own stomach to get the egg out, killing both him and the pup,”

****

All the girls pale, as Pony went over to hug Izuku with tears in her own eyes. The others couldn’t understand her as she was speaking English, only Maddie and Izuku could. 

****

Ashido gain a fierce look in her eyes as she too came over and grabbed Izuku by the hands, “Come on Horn Buddy! Put the costume on! Let’s show the world that the next generation of heroes are here!” Everybody nodded speaking out their own agreements. Izuku wiped the tears from her eyes and bowed to Pony saying sorry who just shook her head and said it was alright.

****

As Izuku got ready she didn’t know that all the girls in both 1-A and1-B made a promise to each other. Izuku Midorya was to be protected and they were going to be her friend. They might not know all the facts that happen, only knowing some details but they knew the lizard girl deserve to be happy. And if anyone made her upset… well they were training to be heroes and learn how to fight with their Quirks. Some battle practice with live targets wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

 

****

Izuku walked down the hall pulling on the red gloves. They were designed to look like her father’s Radiators own gloves. They looked somewhat like medical bandages, and wrapped up around her forearm. They were fingerless with a black band wrapped around the wrist. They were made by All Might’s niece Mellissa who lives on I-Island. Who heard that when her Uncle Toshi had gain a student who had almost the same Quirk as his but kept getting hurt from the backlash made these gloves for her to help with said backlash, Izuku thought it was nice of her to make them look like Radiators.

****

The rest of her costume was different, based off of her Grandma Nana’s own hero costume. Wearing a green sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar she had a belt with a green nine point star buckle that had a cape made of her dad’s grayish black scales attached to the back which hung down to her knees. Over her shoulders was a cape more like a shawl really that had a fluffy white collar made from Mothra fluff, which was buttoned to the shoulders of her body suit. She played with the fluff and the scales of her shawl, the scales looking more like leather unless you looked more closely at it. She sighs in relief, feeling their Gaia’s Gift in the armor, a feeling that told her that they would always be there wherever she went. Some people might get nervous about that but not Izuku, she loved it, it made her feel safe.

****

_ “This costume… it holds within it all the people who believe in me. My grandmother, mom… my father who I can’t remember but gave me my dream, dad and Mothra… It holds their hearts and feelings… I’m proud for this to… be my costume!” _

* * *

 

****

**“Let’s see what you are made of you Rookies!”**

****

Izuku looked around, seeing everybody’s costumes. Some were practical, like Momo’s who need a lot of skin to show to use her Quirk, some were just to show like Ayoma seemed to be wearing a shiny set of armor and Monoma seemed to be wearing a suit. But what Maddie was wearing cause her to giggle.

****

It looked like a suit of armor, but also like a robot. There was a sphere of light coming from the chest but what really got to Izuku was that the armor looked like her dad. A tail was swishing back and forth and yellow eyes glowed from the half mask that was shaped like her dads. 

****

“Wow Maddie I know you asked dad if you could base your costume off of him but I didn’t know you’ll go this far! Your like a …. MechaGodzilla!” Izuku squeal as she walked around Maddie. 

****

Maddie smirked, “Yeah I can’t believe they made this! I thought they wouldn’t be able to but damn it I am so happy! That sounds like a good hero name but I still like the name of Kiryu so maybe i can be The Mecha Hero: Kiryu!”

****

Izuku smile thinking of her own hero name, wondering what she would be choosing, when Uraraka came over, “Izuku-Chan! Your costume, looks really cool!” Izuku blushed and scratch the back of her head, “but what’s that in your hands?” she said as she pointed.

****

Izuku looked down seeing the crown that she was holding. It was more like a headband that would wrap around her head, it had emerald jewels attached to the silver metal with a sapphire jewel in the middle.

****

“Its her royal crown, a symbol of her place as the next King of Monsters,” Battra said as he walked towards them.

****

“Don’t you mean Queen? Rin asked. You couldn’t see his eyes since he was wearing a visor with talismans written on it.

****

“Titans don’t really care about gender, even males can have children. Rodon the second in command had a child before the hibernation,” Battra for some reason was looking at Tokoyami as he said this and for some reason Tokoyami gulped before looking away.

****

Battra was wearing a simple chinease garb which was black that had outlines of red. He was also wearing a yellow cloak with a hood. He was wearing what looked like the Witch-King's armor helmet but she could still see his red eyes glowing like a warm fireplace. He smiled as he grabbed the crown, even though he was shorter than Izuku he was able to put it on her. Izuku sighed feeling the responsibilities that one day...she will have to take. Responsibilities that she doesn’t feel should belong to her, but Battra took hold of her hand. 

****

“Hey you deserve this… remember Ghidorah did not choose you … Mother Gaia chose you long before Ghidorah escaped her Frozen Heart. You don’t have to worry about it right now ok, all Godzilla wants you to do is grow and live your dreams,” she smiled at him, feeling much better.

****

“Damn how come that shorty gets the hot monster babe,” Mineta asked. Izuku blinked at his costume, it looked like he was wearing a diaper?

****

“Battra’s my friend? What do you mean,” Izuku asked not realizing that Battra froze, and Tokoyami had covered his beak to hide the fit of giggles coming out of it.

****

_ “She can’t be serious… it's obvious that Battra has a thing for her,” _ was everybody's thought.

****

**“I’m liking everyone’s style! Very cool!”** All Might said but froze when he saw Izuku costume. He softly smiled at her, feeling tears in the corners of his eyes at seeing that Young Midoriya had base her costume after Nana’s.

****

“Sensei! Regarding the grounds that we will be using during this trial. It is the mock-city from the Entrance Exam?” Izuku looked over to the knight, hearing that Iida’s voice was coming from it.

****

**“You see, in matter of fact we will be going two steps ahead! This will be an indoor Battle Trial!”**

****

Everybody blinked as All Might explained, “ **Villain clean-up is usually seen out in the open but really the better part of it is the indoor job. Most acts of villainy are committed indoors,”**

****

_ “Damn it I wish I had my notebook so I can write this down but I gave them to Aizawa-Sensei,”  _ Izuku thought as she crossed her arms, her claw toes clacking on the ground to settle her nerves.

****

**“Imprisonment, house arrest, the Black Market, in this hero society any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows!”**

****

**“For this test, you’ll be separated into Villain and Hero groups, For a Four-on-Four Battle with one One-on-One Battle!”**

****

“Sensei? Why is there a One-on-One battle?” Honenuki asked wearing an orange set of armor with a black bodysuit underneath.

****

**“There is in fact an odd even of student so one from each class will have to to go solo.”**

****

“So it will be a way to show that 1-B is better than 1-A!” Monoma creepily laugh before Kendo chopped him on the back of the neck, “This better not be a habit Monoma!”

****

“What about foundation training?” Tsuyu croak out.

****

**“This is Foundation training just without the robots!”**

****

“So how do we know who wins or loses?” “Is it ok if we blow them away!” “Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-Sensei’s exercise?” “Doesn’t this cape look killer on me?”

****

**“Wait my Quirk is not super hearing! I can’t hear you all if you speak at once!”**

****

To the three monster Island kids shocked he pulled out note cards, **“For this training we will have the villains guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying. The Heroes** **must stop them and their scheme before time’s up. If the heroes captured the villains or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the core or captured the heroes then they win.”**

****

**“Your teammates and opponents shall be chosen by lottery!”**

****

“Is that really a good way to do it?” Iida asked but Izuku nodded her head. 

****

“Pro heroes have to work with others they don’t know all the time. Think this as practice when we go pro!” Iida nodded before bowing at All Might in apology who just waved his hand.

****

Soon both classes had their teams picked.

****

**Team A: Momo Yaoyorozu, Midoriya Izuku, Pony Tsunotori, Maddie Russel**

****

**Team B: Todoroki Shoto, Shoji Mezo, Tokage Setsuna, Fukidashi Manga**

****

**Team C: Tenya Iida, Bakugou Katsuki, Monoma Neito,Yanagi Reiko**

****

**Team D: Aoyama Yuga, Ashido Mina, Rin Hiryu, Kodai Yui**

****

**Team E: Koda Koji, Sato Rikido, Kuroiri Shihai, Shishida Jurota**

****

**Team F: Jiro Kyoka, Denki Kaminari, Shoda Nirengeki, Komori Kinoko**

****

**Team G: Asui Tsuyu, Tokoyami Fumikage, Bondo Kojiro, Honenuki Juzo**

****

**Team H: Hagakure Toru, Ojiro Mashirao, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Tsuburaba Kosei**

****

**Team I: Kirishima Eijiro, Sero Hanta, Awase Yosetsu, Kaibara Sen**

****

**Team J: Battra, Mineta Minoru, Togaru Kamakiri, Ibara Shiozaki**

****

**Extra Fight:  Uraraka Ochaco vs Kendo Itsuka**

****

**“And with the teams and etra battle is paired up! It's time to choose which two teams shall fight in this battle!”**

****

All Might put his hands into the two boxes, pulling out one ping pong from each of them.

****

**“And the teams are… Team A as the Heroes and Team C as the Villains!**

****

Izuku gasped before a sharp grin appeared on her face and her fist clenched.

* * *

 

****

**“This scenario has the Villains inside the building first! Then after five minutes, the Heroes will be let in as well. The rest of the class will be able to watch what unfolds through the surveillance cameras!”**

****

All Might was explaining to the group of eight students outside the mock building, “ **This will allow Young Bakugou, Iida, Monoma, and Yanagi, to get inside the heads of villiankind! This is a practical training exercise. So go all out without the fear of injury. Though naturally we’ll cut it short if things get out of hand…”**

****

Izuku blinked when she noticed that Bakugou was staring at her but she didn’t care. Bakugou on the other hand was glaring at her but was thinking what his mother always told him what to do.

****

_ “You have to be better than Inko’s daughter Katsuki… You have the perfect Quirk and what did little miss wife of a hero gave birth to… a useless Quirkless daughter. Your her better and you better prove it! _

****

He was going to prove it, rubbing his head where she use to hit him on the time when Deku got ahead of him. He was going to show that stupid lizard that she was still beneath him!

****

“So this is the layout of the building,” Momo said as she showed them the map. “I bet if I can make something we can go through the window, they’ll expect us to go through the front door. We need to be sneaky in this,” 

****

“Unfortunately Momo… I don’t think I can be a part of your plan,” Izuku said looking down.

****

“What why?” Momo looked hurt but Maddie was quick to answer for her, “Its because of that Bakugou boy isn’t it?”

****

Izuku nodded, “Yeah we were childhood friends before I was misdiagnosed as Quirkless, after that he started hating me for some reason....” she rubbed the burn marks that marred her arms, “Bakugou will come straight at me once the test starts… but this time I’ll be ready.”

****

“So what's your plan?” Momo asked, when Izuku looked up with widened eyes Momo smiled, “I’m not letting you go against that boy without a plan, if you need anything I can make it,” 

****

“Yeah Izuku! I know you want to do this on your own but remember we’re your teammates! If you need help just ask!” Pony nodded along with what Maddie said, with a fierce passion in her eyes.

****

“His ambition, his confidence, his strength and his Quirk…. He has it all but he has one flaw,” Izuku started, “I need to make him mad... _ really mad. _ He doesn’t think straight when he’s mad and does stupid stuff,” Izuku turned towards Momo.. “Can you make a microphone and speaker? I know a way to piss him off so much,”

* * *

 

****

**“Battle Trial start!”** All Might yelled into the speaker. The rest of the students were watching as Bakugou went off, leaving his teammates behind. They were watching on screens which show the inside of the building.

****

_ “Midoriya my girl! Here you are just another student, you may be my proge but I can’t treat you any different. So don’t expect any favoritism… I’ll grade you harshly as all the others,” _

****

All Might’s thoughts were interrupted when a screech went through the speakers.

****

**_“Hello this is Midoriya Izuku and I interrupt this trial for a little gift for my ex-best friend Bakugou… this is for all the years you had treated me! All Might don’t tell my dad!_ **

****

All Might and all the students blinked when music started playing, Bakugou face having a confused look on it and then Midoriya started to sing.

****

**_“Bara-ba-pai! Bara-ba-pai Doo-roo do-do-ro Bai_ **

**_Fucking bullshit! Fucking bullshit Fucking Bullshit_ **

**_Holy shit oh fucker!”_ **

****

**_“Fucking bullshit! Fucking Bullshit Fucking bullshit Son of a bitch! What the Hell!”_ **

****

**_“Oh motherfucker, goddamn bullshit, holy shit! Oh holy shit, bullshit, goddamn motherfucker!”_ **

****

**_“Oh fucking bastard goddamn fucking shit! Oh fucking shit!!”_ **

****

**_Son of a motherfucking bitch! Oh Shit!_ **

****

**_“DEKU YOU GODDAMN FUCKING BITCH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”_ **

****

**_“Then come and get me you bastard! Sorry for the foul language All Might-Sensei!_ **

****

With that they saw Izuku run into the building as Bakugou ran down the halls looking for her with an angry look on his face. All Might could hear the snickers that some of the students were trying to hide but one thing was going through his head.

****

_ “Godzilla and Mothra are going to kill me if they learned that Young Midoriya said those words! Dear Gaia help the poor soul who taught her those.” _

****

At Monster Island at the Monarch base Rick gave a sneeze.

********   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I wanted Izuku costume to be based off of Nana's and I had planned to do so at the start! just more scaly and fluffy too. Also somebody did asked but Izuku's human dad hero costume is Izuku's costume in canon just without the hood and the masked he uses. Also yes Maddie Quirk is base off of Mechagodzilla kiryu from the start! I put out so many hints i'm surprise no one has call me out on it!
> 
> also Izuku singing that song was base off a comic with Ghidorah singing the song to Godzilla by ruubesz-draws and I asked them if I could use the song in my fic (they said yes but did tell me they don't own the song it was from a show- so I nor the artist own that song its from a show!) I planned on Izuku singing that song to bakugou since I read that comic and I had to do it!
> 
> Also a little bit of a hint on why bakugou is the way he is  
> also if I mess up on the 1-b names i'm sorry I just started reading the manga to help me write this story and I got to the licsece exam in the anime I can't remeber how they say 1-b names the only ones I know are Monoma, kendo and Pony so if I mess up on it I'm sorry!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review!


	14. Katsuki Bakugou's Biggest Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys had no idea how long I waited to write this chapter I have to admit this was one of my favorite episodes... I do have to say this is my first fighting scene so I hope I did well.
> 
> Also thanks to Twilightna for letting me use her character! Melody if you guys like Godzilla you should check their fic Child of Earth! Its really good, lots of Dadzilla
> 
> I don't own BNHA or Godzilla if I did Serizawa and Graham would not die and ford would had come back  
> also warnings of rape mention in this fic and something else just Ghidorah being a creepy bastard  
> Also Izuku has a really bad episode so I wrote anything that offends you please tell me so I can fix it and won't make mistakes in later chapters

_ Wow! Mount Lady’s debut really hit it off this morning!” a young girl thought as she looked through the news app on her phone. She was tiny, with long messy black hair with a tinge of green. Her hair cover most of her face, except for one of her green-emerald eyes. _

****

_ “I need to get home, quick so I can take notes!” she was about to grab her notebook when someone snatched it from her. _

****

_ “He-ey! Give that back Kaachan! It's not yours!” she whimpered as she attempts to get her notebook back but her ex-friend kept it away from her. _

****

_ “We still need to talk about you trying to get into U.A, Deku,” he snarled at her as she took a step backwards. _

****

_ “What is that you got there Katsuki… what you gotta be kidding me Midoriya? For the future? Ha as if you got any future than being than being somebody's bed warmer,” Izuku could feel the pricks of tears in the corner of her eyes as the boys laugh. Then they started to really fall as Kacchan had used his Quirk on her notebook, then throwing it out the window. _

****

_ “Kaachan… why?” _

****

_ “Some people can just see from the start who will be the next big thing...and that’ll be me! I’ll be the first one from this shitty school and people will see that I have greatness when I pass the Entrance Exam,”  _

****

_ Kaachan then put his hand on her shoulder, she winces when said hand started making it burn. “Forget about the idea of going to U.A at all, Deku.” _

****

_ With that, the three boys turn to leave the classroom, leaving the girl to look down at the floor, her shoulder hurting. The two that were following the blonde haired boy laugh about how she couldn’t see reality. How the fact the Radiators' daughter couldn’t stand up for herself. _

****

_ “If you really want to be a hero so badly…..why don’t you take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a Quirk in the next life!” _

****

_ Two burning eyes of green eyes looked up. _

* * *

 

****

Now those eyes had the same fire in them now brighter than ever before, both being able to be seen by others as Izuku’s hair was put up in half up-half down hair bun. She crawled on the walls, making sure to keep an eye out for Bakugou.

****

_ “I still haven’t learned how to control the output of One for All yet but with these gauntlets i can at least use it three times without breaking my arms. Even then I shouldn’t use it because it would go to 100% and I don’t want to kill Bakugou,  _ **_(He deserves it though? All the times he hurt you…. All the times he made you feel worthless… why not give him a little payback?)_ **

****

Izuku shakes her head, and stands still, still hanging on the wall, her claws digging into the wall.

****

_ “And I can’t turn into my True Form because I’ll just break the building down and hurt everyone in it. So I got to use my own Quirk and my all the notes that I made through the years… that's all I have in my arsenal,” _

****

A scent hit her nose and she braced herself, as Bakugou rounded the corner. He stopped in his tracks with a wide eye look, not seeing her hanging on the walls. 

****

_ “This is my chance!”  _ She leap down grabbing by the wrist of his right arm which was still hanging out when he tried to attack her. 

****

_ “What the hell! How did this little -”  _ Before Bakugou could think anything else he was flipped onto his back.

* * *

 

****

The students and All Might yelled in joy as they watch Midoriya do that.

****

“That Bakugou’s a cheater! An ambush is so unmanly!” Kirishima said and Tetsutetsu nodded his head in agreement. But All Might disagree with them,  **“Ambushes are a good strategy! They are in the heat of battle after all!”**

****

Ashido was jumping up and down, “But look how Midori was able to avoid it!” 

* * *

 

****

Izuku let go if the wrist, jumping backwards landing on all fours, her back spikes flashing, her fangs bare and unknown to everyone flecks of red appearing in the white of her eyes.

****

“Bakugou you always started a fight with a right hook. I can’t remember how many times I’ve seen you do it to me and many others,” she stated as Bakugou started to get up. “I analyzed and took notes on all the heroes…. I thought was amazing… even you before I had my eyes opened…. The same notes that you blew up and threw out the window…..” Bakugou’s eyes widen, probably remembering that day.

****

“I’m not the same person you use to beat up Bakugou, I’m not useless your punching bag Deku anymore ...I not letting you beat me down anymore!”

****

“Huh you really think… just because you have a Quirk… that your some Princess… that your anything more than a pebble underneath me… I’m going to blow you away! But just short of getting this fight interrupted!” The way Bakugou’s face was set was concerning… it was like he wasn’t all there.

****

“You used to piss your pants before me ...I see how it is now!”

* * *

 

****

Above them as Momo, Pony and Maddie crawled through the window before an explosion tried to hit Maddie. The three girls look where it came from, seeing Monoma giving a smirk as hand let out small explosions.

****

“It's a good thing I was able to copy that 1-A boy’s Quirk before he ran off, now let’s see what you got you Traitor!” he said as he ran towards Maddie. Maddie leaped into the air, the boosters in her armor shoes giving her air. She brought out her left arm, bullets being released from her fingertips. Monoma eyes widen as he dodged them, then he fell backwards as a net wrapped around him. Looking up to see Momo had a gun in her hands where said net had come from. Before he could do anything else Pony walked up to him wrapping the capture tape around his head, where the net didn’t wrapped around him. His left eye twitched as All Might’s voice yelled through the building.

****

**“Monoma had been captured!”**

****

Maddie looked at the other two, “Come on, hopefully Izuku has Bakugou covered,” Momo and Pony nodded as they went looking for the bomb while also keeping an eye out for the other two, leaving Monoma behind. 

* * *

 

****

Back in the basement command center, the two classes turn back to the screen that had Midoriya and Bakugou. “Hey why can’t I hear anything?” Tsuburaba asked, seeing or rather not hearing anything.

****

**“Teammates can hear through the communications through the wireless transceivers I gave them before the match started,”** All Might pointed to Bakugou who had pressed a hand against his ear.

****

**And like with what Young Pony did to Monoma, once the person is wrapped with this capture tape,”** in his hand was a small roll of tape,  **“That means they are out!”**

****

“The time limit is 15 minutes and the Heroes don’t know where the bomb has been placed, right?” Shoda asked as he typed at the scouter on his face. All Might nodded at his question,  **“You are right, Young Shoda!”**

****

“Even with the disadvantage they already got one of the villains, and Midori is distracting another. So the other three just have to handle the two guarding the bomb and then they win!” Ashido said with a smile.

****

“But man look at the way Midoriya’s spikes are flashing, wonder what's up with that?” Satou wonder and everyone agreed with him. 

****

“Yeah, what's up with the light show?” Jirou asked.

****

“It’s her imitation display,” everyone looked over at Battra as he kept his eyes on Midoriya, “Both her and her father can do it,”

****

“Then consider us...very imtidated,” Asui croaked out as she crouched down.

* * *

 

********  
  


“And that pisses me off!’ Bakugo growled out as sparks erupted from his hands. Izuku kept her guard up, never letting her eyes leave him. 

****

_ “Let him make the first move , remember what dad said the best plan is to let the opponent, make the first move.” _

****

She didn’t have to wait long as Bakugo blasted himself towards aiming to kick at her head, but Izuku was ready, bring forward the capture tape she tried to wrap it around his leg.

****

_ “Notebook 10 pg 18, I can see it in my eyes, everything I wrote down, is coming back to my mind,”  _ But that wasn’t just it, flashes of caves came into her mind too, hours spent on training with a person with golden scales. 

****

_ “He’s going to get hasty now, what are you planning on doing, Bakugou?”  _ She tried to tighten the tape around him when he brought forward his opened right hand.  __ An explosion hit her in the side, burning the tape and knocking her into the wall. She shook her head, and look down at her costume.  _ “Glad these things are fire proof and can handle Bakugou’s explosions.” _

****

_ “This won’t be easy”  _ looking around at the walls,  _ “Even if I can crawl on them, Bakugou could easily corner me. I need a bigger space so I can fight him,” _ With that she leaped onto the wall just as Bakugou went for another punch and started running on it, disappearing around the corner.

****

**“YO DEKU! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! COME BACK HERE YOU BITTCH!”** More explosions rang through the halls but Izuku kept on running,  **“YOU REALLY THINK YOUR SO GREAT NOW DO YOU! YOU TRICKED ME ABOUT BEING QUIRKLESS ALL** **THIS TIME DIDN’T YOU HUH! THINK YOUR FUNNY DON’T YOU!**

****

That made Izuku growl, the red in the white of her eyes growing bigger, he thought she was hiding her Quirk? Sure she didn’t know of it until Ghidorah hit her with his gravity beams… but if she had known it at all she would have gladly shown it!  **(Listen to him… thinking he so smart… beat him…. Rip him apart! Show him your true power!”)**

****

**“WHY DON’T YOU STOP HOLDING BACK DEKU! USE YOUR DAMN QUIRK AND TURN INTO YOUR LIZARD FORM! THAT WAY I CAN SHOW YOU THAT I’M STILL STRONGER THAN YOU!”**

****

Izuku rolled her eyes as she kept running on the walls, thinking of a battle plan.  _ “As expected he went right for me, instead of worrying about the others. The most logical plan would be to send out Iida, but since they didn’t Bakugou is going on blind rage,”  _ Izuku smiled wide because that means her plan was working.

****

She rounded another corner, leaping off the wall. She braced herself as she looked around. This area was bigger, there's no way Bakugou could corner her against a wall. 

****

Izuku eyed Bakugou as he ran toward her, his arm ready for a punch, sparks coming off the  hand. Izuku jumped, doing a black flip, her tail grabbing his wrist, she then did a twist, bring Bakugou in the air himself. With a punch to the stomach, he landed on the floor again. But Bakugou quickly got up as Izuku landed and ran towards him, with a swipe of her claws, she lashed out at him but this time Bakugou was able to dodge, before landing an explosion to her side. 

****

He winced looking at his right arm seeing it bleed.  _ “That damn bitch was able to scratch me!” _

****

Next thing he knew he was being kicked in the stomach, having been too preoccupied with his wound to see Deku using that weird flying kick she used at the Quirk Test. He grunted holding onto his stomach, looking up to see Deku staring down at him. Not noticing the red in her eyes. 

****

_ “This stupid bitch,”  _ he stands up and runs towards her agin throwing more esplosives at her but she doged them with ease, doing flips to get behind his back and then give him another punch. He growled more at each time his explosive didn’t hit her. 

****

Before he knew it he was sent flying back by a punch underneath his chin, Bakugou spit out some blood and stared at Deku’s eyes.

****

_ “Don’t look at me like that… with that expression on your stupid face,”  _

****

And this is when Bakugou made the biggest mistake.

****

**“STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME YOU DEKU! YOU WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME. YOU HAD ALWAYS LOOK DOWN ON ME SINCE WE WERE KIDS AND THIS IS WHY I FUCKING HATE YOU!”**

****

Bakugou was about to run straight at her when he noticed that the air seemed heavier,  _ “Why can’t I move,” _ and that's the thing… he couldn’t move at all. It was like the room was filled with static. He looked in Izuku’s eyes and was shocked… to see so much anger in them, the whites of her eyes were literally red.

****

**_“You...think that …..all this time that…. I’VE BEEN LOOKING DOWN ON YOU!!!”_ **

****

He gagged when he felt a punch to the stomach, before he was knocked down to the floor by Izuku’s elbow. He gritted his teeth in pain as one of her claw feet stepped on his back, her claws digging into it.

****

Hours later Izuku will realize that she was doing the same thing Ghidorarh did to her dad on her first stay in the caves but right as she kneeled down next to Bakugou, grabbing him by the back of his head. All she cared about was,,,  **(Make him bleed! Make him pay for all the hurt he gave you! Make sure that he knows his place! Destroy him!!!!),** she shook her head, the red in her eyes glowing brighter, all she cared about was making sure Bakugou know how she really thought of him.

****

She brought his head up, looking at his own red eyes, and growled…  **_“You know, you and me… we knew each other since we were babies…. I thought of you as my brother…. But since you got that damn Quirk, all you done… is hurt me,”_ ** she then brought his head down onto the floor, then she brought it up and then brought it down again. She kept slamming Bakugou’s face into the floor screaming at him. 

****

**_“YOu burn me!! You used your Quirk on me so many times! Your “Friends” told me I’ll be nothing but a slut and you didn’t say anything but you let them do it…… You told me I could never be a hero…. You told me that I would be nothing in life because I was Quirkless!_ **

****

**_“You told me to take a swan dive off the roof!!!!”_ **

* * *

 

****

All Might and the class watched in horror as Izuku kept slamming Bakugou’s head into the floor. Only All Might could hear what she was screaming about and he stared in horror. He knew that some of the kids were cruel to her for her statues as Quirkless, but to someone to tell her to kill herself.

****

“Sir! You got to stop this!” Kendo screamed, All Might shook his head before he put the transceiver in his ear, on, “Young Midoriya! Snap out of it! I know you're angry but you must control those instincts of yours!”

* * *

 

****

Izuku kept slamming Bakugou’s head in the ground when she heard All Might’s voice, she blinked her eyes, and then looked down when she felt something warm on her fingers. She stared in horror at the blood that was now staining them. 

****

She stood up, backing away from Bakugou, “No…..Oh Mother Gaia…”  **_(HWy are you so upset? You wanted this! You wanted to make him bleed! Just like all the times he made you bleed, made you burn!)_ ** the voice in her head purred in happiness.

****

“Shut up you stupid Dorat instincts!” she growled to the voice.

****

_ Flashback -three months ago _

****

_ “AHHHHHHH!’ birds flew away from the tree at Monster Island.. Izuku was pacing back and forth in worry, blood on her jaws, “Oh Mother Gaia! Im sorry Rodan! I am so sorry! I don’t know what came over me! Oh God look at what I did! Ahhhhhhh” Rodan watched as the Little Boss walked back and forth, blood pooling from his neck from were she had bite him. They were having a practice fight, getting the little boss used to fighting in her new body. _

****

_ “Little Boss! Its ok! I’m fine! You didn’t even bite that hard ok,” Rodan said trying to calm Izuku down, _

****

_ “But I hurt you! I don’t even know what came over me!!! I just wanted,” “You just wanted to fight. It’s your Dorat instincts,” Rodan finished for her. Izuku looked over towards the Volca. _

****

_ “Dorat?” _

****

_ “It’s the species name of Ghidoarah’s species, at least that was what they told me,” he looked down, Izuku could see the shame on his face. She went over towards him and sat down, nudging her face against him. _

****

_ “When Ghidorah first came to this planet, he attacked Boss right away, everyone didn’t think much of it because your father was going through his first heat and it's pretty normal for that to happen. But Ghidorah was surprise that he lost, the first time that has ever happened to him and that was what started his obsession for him,” Rodan then sighed. _

****

_ “But he needed to get the then King at the time, Godzilla’s father, Dagon, trust. And he decided to do that by courting me ...” _

****

_ “Wait you and that bastard…. Were boyfriend But he never even mention you!” she was shocked to hear this… with all the times the bastard talked about Dad being his Broken Prince. _

****

_ “At first I meant nothing to him.. Just to way to get his trust… my sister Melody never trusted him and to this day I wished I listen to her because then he started getting obsessed over me. He called me his Little Songbird. It was when Dagon finally died by that he showed his true colors, trying to take Boss and killing Anguirus the then third-in-command before me in the process,”  _

****

_ He shudders, Izuku didn’t know this but Rodan was remember how Ghidorah had kidnapped him, how he broke his wings and had him trapped in the same caves that he put Boss and Little Boss in. How Ghidorah… forced himself on him and how he prayed to Gaia that he wouldn’t go through his first heat, how Ghidorah said that Rodan would be a good pet for him and his Broken Prince and how he couldn’t wait to see his Broken Prince stuff his Songbird full. How many eggs he will be carrying. How much he cried when his sister found him after Boss and Queen Boss froze Ghidorah in Gaia’s Frozen Heart. _

****

_ :The reason he never spoke of me is because he was so focused on getting you and your father under his control, he already had me under his Siren Song… I remember during the Titan War how he spoke in my mind that I need to enjoy my freedom as long as it lasted because once he had you two he was going to order me back to his caves and….” he stays quiet not wanting to tell the Little Boss what Ghidorah whispered in his mind, how he will rip off his wings so he never flies away from him again. _

****

_ “But Ghidorah is not the only Dorat I know, my mate being one and our chick being half Dorat helps too,” _

****

_ “Your mate?” Izuku tilted her head. _

****

_  Rodan nodded, “His name is Kohaku, he came to this planet after a few months Ghidorah was frozen. He was planning on killing him but back then we thought no one could escaped Gaia’s Frozen Heart,” Rodan grumble about stupid humans who don’t know anything about Titans. _

****

_ “Where is he?”  _

****

_ “He went to heal in a nebula Star.. an old friend of Ghidorah’s called Gigan came by to try and save his boss. One of Kohaku’s head was slashed off so he had to leave before I laid our egg. He doesn’t even know we have a chick! I just hope I find my chick before he comes back…..” _

****

_ (Flashback ends) _

****

Izuku was sent flying backwards, her spikes keeping her stuck into the wall that she landed. She stared at Bakugou in shock, blood dripping down his head, his eyes in a crazed manner.

* * *

 

****

The three other girls stared around the corner, looking at Iida as he guarded the bomb, “I wonder where Yanagi is?” Maddie wonder as she looked around for her fellow 1-B classmate.

****

“Maybe on the… other floor?” Pony said in a mix of Japanese, which Maddie then helped her say fully in Japanese.

****

“Right now we got to focus on Iida, but keep your guard open for her,” Momo said but then they hid behind the pillar as Iida turned around.

****

“Bakugou and Monoma are clearly acting like the villains they are portraying as! Even though it pains me to do this as part of the Iida family I too must act like a villain!”

****

“I AM NOW PURE EVIL!!!!!” Maddie snorted “I seen pure evil and he is nothing of the sort… just a goofball,” Then to her shocked Momo was pulled up into the air before being thrown into the wall, then the same for Pony. 

****

Maddie then had to dodge flying objects of rubble that were then following her wherever she ran too. Turning around she turned her hand into a drill, before hitting each of the rubble which turned them into dust.

****

She looks up to see Yanagi in a masked that hid her mouth, wearing a white knee-length kimono that had a furred collar and three dark straps around her face.

****

“So you three were able to come…. I bet Midoriya-San is dealing with Bakugou while Monama as we heard has already been taken out. But that does not mean that I am alone in this trial! Yanagi-San’s quirk allows her to move stuff that weighs the same as a human person! So I made sure she had enough material to use!” Iida spread out his arms showing the rubble that was spread across the floor.

****

Before they could say anything a loud blast erupted from below, making the whole building rumble and making the group of five, shake around trying to get their balance. With dread, Maddie tried to contact Izuku.

****

“Izuku! Can you hear me! Izuku report!” At first there was nothing but static before Maddie heard familiar chirps of pain…”

****

_ “Get me Out! Please I’m sorry! I’ll be good, please I don’t want to be in The Hole again! Get me out!!! Bididbiidid!”  _

****

Maddie’s eyes widen at the frantic voice of Izuku came through. She only went like that if she…. All Might voice then interrupted her screaming,  **“This Battle Trial is over! Get out of the building right now!”**

****

With that Maddie started running down the stairs, praying to the goddess of the Titans that Izuku was ok.

* * *

 

****

Izuku tried to get out of the wall but her spikes were ledge deep into the wall. She keep struggling as Bakugou raised his hand, the large grenade-shape gauntlet on his hand lit up.

****

“My explosions are sparked by the sweat on my palms, which is like secreting nitroglycerin that then detonates,” Izuku’s eyes widen as she tried harder but still she couldn’t bugde.

****

“Now if those nerds did what I asked ...then I can store my nitro-sweat into these things and…”

****

**“Young Bakugou stop this! You’ll hurt her if that hits, it might even kill her!!”**

****

“It won’t if the stupid lizard doges it!!” and with a craze grin he pulled the key out of it, “This will show everyone…. That I’m the best and you are nothing!!!!”

****

Next thing Izuku knew was heat and flames. She screamed as it burned her flesh, her arms taking most of it. At some point she must had blacked out at a point because she then opened her eyes. Seeing her underground. Her breath starts going quicker as she tried moving the rubble that was blocking her escape but it did not budge at all.She tried to move her legs to hopefully kicked them off but cried out in pain as they were stuck underneath more.

****

To her horror, the rubble started turning to dirt before her eyes, she wasn’t lying down anymore but standing. She clawed at the dirt trying to get out but she couldn’t. She couldn’t get out of The Hole!

****

She mumbled, not even hearing Maddie’s frantic calls for her through the transceiver, “Get me Out! Please I’m sorry! I’ll be good, please I don’t want to be in The Hole again! Get me out! Bidididbiidi!”

****

Her eyes had turned red again but her green pupil had turned a pure white of energy as her body started glowing green.

* * *

 

****

Maddie ran through a room, Momo, Pony, Iida, Yanagi and Monoma who was found along the way and released from the net, following her. She sees Bakugou with a grin on his face and looking around she sees a pile of rubble. With a glare she went straight up to him and slap him across the face, making the others wince.

****

“You want a piece of me too! Robo-girl!” he yelled at her but she then kicks him in the stomach. “No I want you to fucking stay away from Izuku, you piece of shit! If we all die it's your fault!” she then ran towards the rubble bringing her drill hand and started drilling away at it.

****

“Die! What do you mean die!” Monoma said in worry and fear.

****

“Izuku has claustrophobia! She goes into panic mode when in tight spaces, thinking she’s back in the caves that Ghidorah kept her in. He liked putting her small space underground as timeout!” 

****

“But she seemed fine when she was doing the Hide-and-Seek of the Quirk Test?” Yamagi asked as she started moving some of the concrete, Monoma touching her hand, copying her Quirk and started to help too.

****

“That’s because she was moving! As long as she keeps moving underground, she is fine if she hasn’t gotten out of this, it means she stuck! And only Godzilla can get her out of her panic modes and her being in one is not pretty!” Then to her horror the rocks began to glow a bright green, Maddie backing off.

****

“Oh shit...we’re too late,”

****

The group of seven watched as the green light began to grow, forming into a familiar shape of a lizard, easily breaking the ceiling of the room. The floor underneath began to crack but kept strong but Maddie knew it wouldn’t hold very long. Bending down on her knees, Izuku glared and growled. Izuku’s eyes were no longer there emerald green but a pure red where the white was supposed to be and and pure white where the pupil was.

****

Izuku snorted a puff of air on them with her nose before raising her head up high, roaring to the heavens. The group of seven had to cover their ears at the loudness of it. To Maddie’s wonder Izuku’s roar started out like Godzilla’s but ended like Ghidorah’s when he awoken the Titans on top of Rodan’s volcano.

****

**_“SKREEEEEOOODIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI!!!!!”_ **

* * *

 

****

Blue eyes opened wide at the sound of the roar when pain hit her, she clutched her stomach as dried blood was washed with new blood as she moved. She looked around noticing this was not her home near the Temple where her Queen’s egg laid. It was a cave, filled with pictures of that  _ parasite  _ that hurt her brother and her King. Then memories hit her like a brick.

****

Her Queen hatching from her egg, Ghidorah’s awakening, the humans hurting her King allowing him to be taken, her brother put under his siren call once again along with many of her friends, about to go rescue her King when she was taken by surprise and brought here. What that thing did….

****

**_“No malaform runt will bear offspring to serve My Broken Prince, Songbird, Destroyah or myself,”_ **

****

Tears went down her eyes, her hopes and dreams… were burned away. But her head was brought up when she heard another roar that sounded throughout the world. Her eyes widen, “The Little King!” 

****

With anger and rage she broke the chains that were holding her down and left the temple that she was held in. She sighed in relief to see that Mother Gaia was brought to peace… that meant the False King didn’t take over.  With determin blue eyes, she swiftly turn into her true form in a flash of midnight blue light. 

****

Standing with blood pooling on the grass was a Volca like Rodan, but her scales were a deep black and looker harder than his. With a wince, she took off in the air.

****

_ “I must find them… My King… My Queen… My brother… and the Little King!”  _

****

With a screech that made passersby stared with open jaws and wide eyes the Volca flew fast as she could… to Monster Island.

****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Izuku is pissed off and had a panic attack if I did something wrong please tell me!  
> Also yes I decided to add Rodan (why did you guys never told me I was writing his name wrong? I kept spelling it Rodon!) into Ghidorah creepy obsession, but Rodan is more like a pet for him and his Broken Prince to use at first he wasn't expecting to feel anything about the Volca but he's a dragon and once your his he never wants to let go...  
> also if you realize what happen to Melody (yes that's her in the last chapter then yes Ghidorah did that... I have permission from Twilight.  
> Also what do you guys think of me doing an ask-blog so you guys can ask questions? Tell me what you think in the comments! Read and review!


	15. Ghidorah's Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter! Warning this is my first time writing someone having a ptsd flashback so if I did something wrong or if I offended anyone I'm sorry! This is my first time but I still hope you guys enjoy it warnings of angst and some fluff ahead too! hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own My hero academia nor Godzilla they belong to their owners!  
> also did you know that the studio that makes the anime of my hero academia is actually the animation department of toho? The studio that made Godzilla! No wonder they put Godzillo in the movie!!

On an island near Musutafu City, was where the peace between Titan and Humans will be known in history to begin. A young woman with white hair hum as she looked over a stack of paper with the Chen Twins, nodding her head when the information on them was right or shaking it when the information was wrong. 

****

All their heads went up when they heard a roar…. And then the earth rumbled as the Titans outside began to heading to the ocean.

****

“What the hell! What’s going on with the others?!” Rick said as he typed away at the computer showing all the titans trying to get to the ocean. A flash of red light appears and Rodan with a screech, dive bombed at Manny grabbing him on the back with his talons, trying to drag the Behemoth away from the body of water.

****

“Mothra… do you know what the hell is going on with them?” Mark asked the Queen.

****

“Its Little Goji… something went wrong…...she’s scared and the others are reacting to her roar… their trying to get to her,” Mothra says before running out 

****

**“SKROOOOOOOOOONNNNNKKKKK!”**

****

With the King’s roar sounding through the air, the Titans settle down, bowing to their King. With a nod and a growl to Rodan who nodded, Godzilla went to the ocean, he swam out into it before diving down. A green light then flash and with a trill Mothra followed flying above her King.

****

“Um should we warn the city that a giant lizard and a giant moth is about to come knocking at their front door?” Rick said as he checked the tracker, “Because G-man is heading straight towards it,”

****

Serizawa nodded his head, “Yes warn them...also call the school as well,”

****

“Damn I hope the girls are alright…” Mark said as he stared at the city.

* * *

 

****

_ “I’m out? I got out!” Izuku shook her hide from the dirt, “Wait...why is everything so small?” She looked around, the cave seemed ...smaller than before. That’s when memories hit her, the Rite of Rebirth, escaping and being left with All Might, growing up again on Monster Island. “If that all happened then why am I back in the caves?” she thought as she looked down. _

****

_ Everything was foggy, like a mist was covering her eyes, but what she could see was a blurry figure with blond hair...and red eyes. _

****

_ Growling she roared at the sky, Ghidorah was here! She did not know how but she didn’t care. _

****

**_“You won’t hurt my dad ever again!”_ **

* * *

 

****

Maddie and the over uncovered their ears as Izuku finished roaring before dodging out of the way of her snapping jaw. When they jumped, they had separated and to their surprise she had started going for Bakugo. The floor rumbled and crack at each step she took after, Mr. Blasty.

****

“That’s what I’m talking about you fucking Deku! Come at me, bitch!” Blasty roared as he hit her with an open palm. There was another explosion and Blasty grinned but when the smoke cleared he frowned. His explosion didn’t do anything but made Izuku more angry. With a roar she tried to bite him but Momo, who still had her net gun shot a net at her, it wrapping around her mouth. Iida ran, grabbing Blasty as Izuku stumbled about trying to get the net off of her

****

“Why is Midoriya trying to eat her classmate!” Monama yelled! Maddie started thinking before she noticed Blasty’s yellow hair and red glaring eyes. “She thinks he Ghidorah!”

****

“What is the bitch stupid! Do I look like a three headed gecko!” Blasty yelled as he tried to escape Iida's grasp. 

****

“Ghidorah could turn human like the others, and I was told that he had blonde hair and red eyes! And the fact that your the one who just trapped her underground without the ability to move, of course she’s going to fucking think your him!” Some pieces of the floor now started to crumble away, “We gotta get out of here now! Momo!” Momo turned towards Maddie, “think you can make some grappling hooks, we need the quickest way to get out of here!” Momo nodded as she started making grappling hooks. Maddie then turned to the other, “Ok weird question but does anyone of you knows how to use a grappling hook?”

****

“I do! My brother taught me how to!” Iida said making weird motion with his hands. Monoma also nodded, “I’m not that good but I can at least be able to use one,” Pony shook her head while Momo nodded her head, saying that she knew how to use one when Bakugou got into her face.

****

“What the fuck robo-girl! We aren’t letting Deku beat us!” 

****

Maddie gave him a glare, “You idiot, she may be young but she is still a Titan. A Titan that now is very mad at you and whose instincts are now controlling her! She is gonna kill you! Now do you know how to use a grappling hook or not!?” There was a loud snap sound, making the others turn to see the net falling onto the floor, freeing Izuku’s snout. With a roar she tried to charge at the group, but then there was a crumbling sound as her right foot went straight through the floor.

****

Soon a giant crash was heard as Izuku fell through the floor with a screech. The building surrounding the seven started to crumble around them.

****

“Momo! Are those grappling hooks done?” Maddie said turning to the girl. Momo answered by throwing her one, then throwing the other. Even Bakugou, who hated running away knew that it was time to get out of the crumbling building, yelled, “This is so stupid! No I don't know how to use a grappling hook!”

****

“Right then Pony your with Momo ok! Iida I’m sorry about this but can you take blasty here?”

****

“Blasty! Who are you calling Blasty!”

****

Maddie ignored him, and got into a stance, as two features that was only supposed to be used in emergencies, as her mother told her, popped out of her shoulders. Smoke started rising before, two rockets blasted from the cannons hitting the walls and destroying it.

****

“Wait you have a rocket launcher?!” Iida asked in surprise as Bakugou got on his back. 

****

“Yeah I know but my mom said it would be a good upgrade one day… don’t ask my mom was crazy!”

****

With that the group of seven use the grappling hooks, launching them at lamppost to swing down onto the street below, just in time too as the building crumble into dust.

****

But the heroes-to-be had no time to rest, As soon as it was done being destroyed, Izuku jumped out, throwing concrete in the air. Her red and white eyes glared at Bakugou, she roared again and charged right at them.

****

“Run!!!”

****

With Iida still holding onto Bakugou, they ran with Izuku chasing after them with a roar, her tail swishing back and forth, crashing into the buildings.

****

“Ok why do I feel like we're in a really bad CGI movie?” Monoama asked as they ran. 

****

“Now is not the time to ask those sort of questions!” Maddie said as they turned down a street when a shadow flew over them. Landing in front of them was Izuku who had jumped, turned around her red and white eyes glaring. Her tail spines shaking making the rattling sound like they always did when she was in this stage of mind.

****

“Great what do we do now?” Iida said as he stepped back when Izuku took a step forward.

****

“What do you think! We fight the damn bitch!” Bakugou said as he finally got out of Iida’s grasp running towards Izuku.

****

Before they could stop him, he got closer to Izuku, right when she was about to bite into him, he blasted himself in the air, right above her head.

****

“NOW DIE DEKU!” He blasted an explosion between her two main horns. Smoke soon covered her head. Izuku gave a screech as Bakugou landed in a crouch position.

****

“You see that Deku! No matter how strong you get I’ll always be one step ahead of you! You to me are no princess, no alpha…. You are beneath me! You looked down on me for years! Had a great laugh didn't you? Hiding your Quirk from all of us! Just because your Radiators' kid you think your all that! Ever since we were kids you’ve been looking down on me!”

****

The grin on Bakugou's face fell when the smoke cleared, it showed Izuku was shaking her head, Bakugou’s blast haven’t done anything but make a burnt mark on her head which was disappearing quickly. 

****

_ “It didn’t… do anything to her….how?!” _ He was so busy thinking at how Izuku wasn’t affected he didn’t see her opening her mouth and about to close it around him.

****

“Izuku! No don’t do it!”

****

Just as she was about to bite into Bakugou, a yellow blur appeared before her, keeping her mouth opened. All Might grasp both sides of her jaw, keeping her from closing them. “Now Young Midoriya…” he struggles he she tries to close her mouth, “I know you're upset… and probably can’t really hear me right now… but I need you to snap out of it before you do something you regret!”

****

Then Izuku’s head went up, as she gave a loud screech. Behind her biting on the tip of her tail, was Battra in his True Form. “My Lady! Please, you need to stop! I know that idiot hurt you but I know you! You’ll regret killing him!” He says as he pulls her away from the group of humans.

****

Izuku glared before raising her tail, the spikes on it moving up and down, rattling in anger, which lifted Battra up with it. She then slammed her tail down, slamming Battra into the concrete. 

****

All Might went to the students, checking over each one, “All Might! You're here! That means you can just punch Midoriya-san and knock her out right?” Pony said with a look of relief on her face that their was a teacher here. Of course she was worried for her lizard friend, Midoriya would not normally do this but was glad that there was someone who could stop her.

****

“I’m usually against a teacher attacking a student but All Might! You need to stop Midoriya-San! Before she kills someone!” Iida said doing something weird with his hands, like he was trying to chop the air.

****

“I wish I could but look at Young Midoriya’s neck,” The students turned and to their surprise and horror there was a stream of red dripping from each side.

****

“She’s...bleeding….” Momo whispered  which All Might nodded to. 

****

“Shit!” Maddie was gritting her teeth glaring at the still stun Bakugou, this was all his fault. But then she looked at her hands. It was her fault too… she shouldn't let Izuku deal with Bakugou on her own.

“Now normally Young Midoriya would be able to handle my punches… but with her bleeding through her gills…. I don’t want to risk knocking her out while she’s like this. Our best plan is that Young Battra will be able to calm Young Midoriya down…”

****

“But only Godzilla is able to handle Izuku when she is in this state!” Maddie said which made the others’ eyes widen.

* * *

 

****

In the command room, which luckily was in a different building the students of 1-A and 1-B watched in horror as Izuku turned on Battra, biting into his side.

****

“Dear Darkness… she’s actually trying to…” Tokoyami said as he stared at the screen. Everyone else was the same as him too shocked to find words. Watching as Battra, now bleeding yellow ooze starts spraying his web in Midoriya’s face.

****

“She’s not doing this on purpose though….” Ibara said as she put her hands over her mouth. Hearing Izuku roar… it sounded like she was in pain, she wanted to go helped but All Might as he and Battra left the command center, told them to stay put. That Aizawa-Sensei and Kan-Sensei would be there soon, to watch over them as they tried to calm down the young .

****

“Girl what do you mean she’s not doing this on purpose. I mean sure Bakugou did put her under some rumble but that’s no reason to try and eat him!” Mineta said but he goes silent at the glares that he was getting.

****

“Ibara is right though,” Shishida pointed at where the camera pointed at Midoriya’s eyes instead of the emerald green there supposed to be they were red. “In her mind she is thinking she is somewhere else. Whatever she is… she wants out and is willing to do anything to get out.”

****

“Yeah… then why is she trying to eat Bakugou?” Kamminari asked.

****

“She’s probably seeing someone else where he’s standing. She doesn’t see Bakugou but ...someone else…”

****

“Wait guys… where’s Koda and Todoroki?” Jiro looked around wondering where the two had gone off too.

* * *

 

****

Izuku growled as she twisted her body around, opening her mouth so that the bug who dared get in her way of saving her dad, into the cave wall. She then screech in pain when the bug shot purple lasers, into her side. 

****

“ _ How dare you! I’m trying to save my dad! Ghidorah has him! I need to kill Ghidorah!” _

****

“My Lady! Please! Your not in _his_ caves anymore! Ghidorah is dead! I know you don’t believe me now but its the truth! You are at U.A! The school of your dreams!”

****

Izuku paused at that… U.A? How was she at U.A? She has only been training for a few months ...but then flashes of faces came into her mind… of a group of girls… of training… a black scruffy looking man telling her to go into her True Form.

****

**_“He’s lying… he’s trying to distract you from killing Ghidorah.. To keep you away from dad…. KILL THE BUG!”_ **

****

Her tail spikes rattle as she prepares to attack, when she felt her legs get covered in a cold material. Looking down she saw that ice was now covering her legs from her feet to her knees. She tried to move, but didn’t make any movements.

****

“Young Todoroki! Young Koda! I told the class to stay in the Command Center!” yelled the blurry blond that stopped her from eating Ghidorah.

****

“I know but this is my cousin we’re talking about! I’m not letting her go through this alone! Koda said they’ll try to at least calm her down. That way you can get the others out of here while she’s distracted!”

****

Izuku’s eyes narrowed at the white and red blur…  _ “I will not let you let Ghidorah escape! He’ll hurt my dad again!”  _ she roared as she tried to get out of the ice.

****

“But he’s not Ghidorah!”

* * *

 

****

Koda stared at Midoriya, who was now struggling in the ice that Todoroki had used to keep her from walking. Their Quirk Anivoice allowed them to control and speak to the creatures of the animal kingdoms, which they will now use to hopefully calm the young Titan down.

****

They took a deep breath as they slowly walked towards the Titan, her red and white eyes glared at them in anger. But Koda knew that wasn’t what she was really thinking. She was scared… and worried for her dad. She didn’t know that she was safe and she needed someone to tell her that.

****

This is why Koji Koda wanted to be a hero. 

****

Five years ago…Janjira…. Honolulu… and San Francisco were all attacked by what people called Monsters. But to Koda, they weren’t that. His Quirk allowed them to understand, at least some of it, of what their roars and screeches.

****

Even if they could have done without the Muto’s roaring about mating with Godzilla.

****

But to hear that humans… that the others of his own species wanted these great beasts, one who even almost died to save them… to kill them… that made Koda upset. 

****

So that’s why they decided to become a hero… so that way they could talk to them and use their Quirks to explain to humans that these Titans weren’t bad… that they were just like us.

****

“Listen please! Wherever you think you’re at .. it's wrong! You are safe… your dad’s safe… there is no one here to hurt you…” They kept focusing on her and to their relief Midoriya seemed to be calming down… when she growled and broke the ice, freeing her legs.

****

But before she could take a step further she was stopped in her tracks and then rose into the air. 

****

The humans later didn’t know how they didn’t notice but somehow he got there without them noticing.. But there he was. The King of the Monsters…. Godzilla. 

****

Izuku growled as she twisted in Godzilla’s mouth. Turning around until she latched her claws into his snout, biting into it. Godzilla rumbled but the humans could tell that it was a chuckled. His orange eyes stared down at the humans before he turned around, walking out of the fake city.

****

“What the hell just happened?” Monoma wondered out loud.

****

There was a green flash and then a woman with long white hair appeared. She had two antennas sticking out of her hair. Her blue eyes with no pupils stared at them before she ran to All Might.

****

“All Might.. What in the name of Gaia happened! All the other Titans are going crazy because they heard Little Goji’s roar!”

****

“I’m sorry Mothra.. Young Midoriya was trapped in a pile of rubble and couldn’t get out.. I didn’t make it in time before she started having a panic attack. I just made it in time to stop her from eating Young Bakugou here,” he said as he looked down.

****

The students felt strange that All Might wasn’t smiling.

****

“Well isn’t this unfortunate! I’m sorry your highness that this thing even happened,” 

****

The group turned to see what looked like a bear, a mouse or a dog? Standing in front of them. 

****

“Hello! Am I a bear? A mouse? Or am I a dog? I don’t know but I am the Principle of this school!” the Principle said as he walked toward the group. He then bows to Mothra “My dear lady I am so sorry this had happened. You and your mate had trusted us with your pup and we didn’t take the precautions to handle this better,” 

****

“I understand but right now I have a pup that needs attention and my ward here needs to go home so he can heal. Can we talk tomorrow?” 

****

Nedzu smile and nodded, “Of course! Why don’t we have some tea before class starts tomorrow? Of course Young Bakugou will be joining us!”

****

“What! What do you mean I’m joining some stupid tea party! Deku just tried to eat me!”

****

“Well that because we need to talk about what your punishment is. The Youngling only tried to eat you because you caused her to have a flashback… she thought you were a threat and was trying to escape that threat. Also if that was anyone else they would have died, so we need to have a talk about this.

****

As Bakugou grumble about how unfair this was, much to Mothra disgust he could had killed Izuku if she was still a human, she went over to Battra who had turned into human form. He clutched his side, which was bleeding from the bite that Izuku gave him, “Damn My Lady is going to be a force of recone one day” 

****

“That is true but right now we need to get you back so you can heal.”

****

“My Lady is not going to like this at all,”

* * *

 

****

It was true as when Mothra and Battra had gotten back to the Island, Izuku was crying. She was curled up against her father as he tried to comfort her. Maddie having wanted to come couldn’t as Mothra only had jurisdiction to take Battra out of school early so she would have to wait for Mark to pick her up.

****

Mothra walked into the Den as Izuku was saying, “Dad! I tried to eat him! I wanted to kill him! I…. I’m just like Ghidorah!” 

****

“Pup… no your nothing like him. You will never be like him so get those thoughts out of your head. Its normal for a pup to try and eat a human heck when Rodan came out he actually ate one of the pilots that was attacking. And from what I heard then gave a big grin as he was like...happy about it. Your not the only one to eat a human and you won’t be the last one to,”

****

“Your father is right little Goji… You were in a panic… you did nothing wrong,” Mothra said as she walked over, wiping the tears from Izuku’s eyes.

****

“But I...hurt Battra….”

****

“And he doesn’t hate you at all. That’s a Champion’s job… too stop you for going too far. Do you know it took me and your father 60 years to get together? We used to hate each other because back then your father didn’t care about the humans that much but he still wanted to fight. I had to stop him so many times from going to far when he destroyed a city. Battra cares so much for you and he did what he had to do because he knew that if you killed that boy you’ll regret it,”

****

Mothra put her front leg underneath Izuku’s chin, making her look in Mothra’s eyes, “You did nothing wrong. I know right now you don’t believe us but you didn’t. You acted like any young Titan who was scared and felt like they were trapped in a corner,” She then nudge Izuku softly, “And you are so wrong… you are nothing like that parasite you are the sweetest little girl that I have ever met and if anyone tells you are like Ghidorah I will sting them in the face!”

****

Izuku’s tears start slowing down as she giggled but both the King and Queen knew that this will be hard for their pup but knew that with time she will heal. Mothra started humming a song that her faires used to sing for her.

****

_ “Let’s look for happiness, at the sweet old island, _

_ Faraway the sky where the ocean meets _

_ Why the happiness is crying” _

****

_ “Do not forget to smile,” _

****

Izuku listen to the song her eyes slowly closing as Godzilla rumbled next to her, giving her a soft lick between her horns.

****

_ “Let’s look for happiness, let’s look for happiness, _

_ At the sweet old island, _

_ Faraway the sky, _

_ Where the ocean meets, _

_ Happiness, why are you sad? _

_ Riding on the breeze and crowd _

_ Let’s look for Happiness,”  _

****

(Call of Happiness, Ghidorah, The Three Headed Monster)

****

Mothra and Godzilla soon found Izuku sleeping, curl in a ball with the tip of her tail in her mouth. The Two Titans of the Royal Family left their den.

****

“The school wants to see us before classes start tomorrow,” Mothra said to her mate as she climbed on top of his dorsal fins.

****

“They better punish the brat who made my pup go into a panic attack think that she was back in those Gaia-Forbid caves….”

****

“Easy Goji… the Principle was telling the boy that hurt Little Goji that he will get punished…. And remember he is just a pup himself,”

****

Godzilla grumbled but before he could say anything there was a loud crash that made the whole island shook. Looking at each other, the King and Queen walked over to where the crash sounded from.

****

To their horror, it was a Volca, a female Volca with obsidian scales. There was a large wound on her stomach that was oozing blood and now painting the sand red. Sharp blue eyes looked up into the King’s orange eyes.

****

“My…. King ...my…. Queen...you're safe…” After saying that the Volca passes out.

****

With that Godzilla roared into the air, as Mothra went to the Monarch Base to get some help. This was Melody, Sister to Rodan and Royal Advisor to the King and Queen of Monster.

* * *

 

****

Rodan picked at the slits in his arms, as he always did when he was upset. He was pacing back and forth as the Human… doctors and Mothra worked on healing his sister. He growls as he could scent Ghidorah on her, _ “If that bastard hurt her ...it will be all my fault…”  _ he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing the bosses orange eyes look at him with worry.

****

“Rodan… don’t blame yourself...if it’s anyone’s fault it is that bastard’s. You know that out of all of us he hated Melody and Mothra the most because they were immune to his Siren Call and the fact that they tried to keep us away from him ...”

****

“I know boss ...it's just sometimes ...I can’t help it… what if this is Gaia’s punishment for helping Ghidorah with the Forced Rite of-” He couldn’t speak anymore as Boss put both hands on his shoulder, making him looked directly in his face.

****

“Listen to me bird brain…. You did nothing wrong! Ghidorah forced you to helping him! I don't blame you nor Maya in what happened and neither does the pup. Mother Gaia is not punishing you for something you had no choice but to do! I don’t want to hear my Third-in-command blaming himself for that!”

****

Before he could say anything the doctors came over, wiping their hands which was coated in blood. Mothra having turn into her human form when over to Godzilla putting her face in his chest, sobbing.

****

“My sister! Is Melody…..” he frets, horror sitting in his stomach.

****

“She’ll live..” the doctors started much to Rodan’s relief..”But I’m sorry to say… she will never have children…” And that made Rodan’s stomach dropped. Melody’s dream was to become a mother… to find a mate that didn’t care about her mutation of her rock scales being made of obsidian.

****

“What happened!” Godzilla growled his dorsal fins flashing blue. The doctor took a step back, not wanting to anger the King of Titans. “I’m sorry sir.. But her uterus was ripped out…”

****

Rodan gave a cry of angst… that bastard...he ripped out Melody’s dream tears went down his face. This is what Mark and Maddie came too, to see Serizawa and Dr. Graham along with Godzilla and Mothra trying to calm Rodan down.

****

“Rodan? What’s wrong!” Maddie came over but was stopped by a hot air. Everyone looked up to see the Volca opening her blue eyes, slightly shaking her head before looking down at Maddie.

****

Everyone was scared, at least the humans, on what this new Titan will do but to their surprise there was a flash of midnight blue and in place of the female Volca was a figure that not only the Titans recognized but to the humans of Monarch but Mark recognized as well.

****

“Melody...you're a Titan!” Maddie starred with her mouth wide opened at the woman. Wearing a long sleeve gray shirt that was stained with her blood it made her pale skin even more pale. Her hair which was normally braided near her right ear was matted and almost dead like she hasn’t wash it in days maybe even months. She gave Maddie a smile, slowly walked to her before pulling her in a hug.

****

I thought...you died with the rest of the scientist at Mothra’s temple!”

****

“I wasn’t there. Your mother forced me to use my vacation time ...are you ok Maddie?” Melody asked looking over Maddie. Before the thirteen year old could say anything Rodan squawk out, “Is she ok! Melody! We should be asking you that! That bastard Ghidorah ripped out your uterus!!!!”

****

Maddie froze at what Rodan said as Melody gave her brother a deadpanned look “Really I haven’t seen you in thousands of years and this is the first thing you tell me brother? No hello? No how are you doing? Really brother I thought you had more tact,” Melody said with tears in her eyes but still having a smile on her face. 

****

She then looked down, hearing Maddi give a sob as she hugged Melody tighter,”Maddie, chick what’s wrong?

****

“If i just...went with dad… if I just tried to stop mom...then Ghidorah wouldn’t gotten out… Izuku’s mom would still be here… you wouldn’t have been hurt…. It’s all my fault!”

****

Melody was confused as she went down on her knees looking at Maddie’s yellow eyes, “Maddie what are you talking about.. What does Emma have to do with Ghidorah getting out?”

****

“Emma...was the one who released Ghidorah,” Serizawa said much to Melody’s shock, “She was trying to release all the Titans in hope of trying to, in her words, save the world. She didn’t know that Ghidorah was not of this world…”

****

“I knew what she was doing.. I had a bad feeling… but I didn't stop her… she said we were doing this for Andrew. If I just spoke up on what I was feeling about this plan...maybe she wouldn't have done it… maybe if I tried harder…”

****

“Maddie I want you to look at me ...this is not your fault. You are a child.. I should have realized something was wrong with all the training Emma was giving you and the upgrades she kept downloading into your Quirk. Anyway you know how your mother is, once she’s has an idea in her head she will go through many lengths to make it happen. And for you not listening to your own feelings remember your mother had a way to make you feel guilty and follow her lead. I do not blame you for what happen to me,” she then pulled Maddie into a hug.

****

Godzilla sighed as the Little Titan, as he called her for having the guts to scream in Ghidorah’s face, cried into Melody’s shoulders. He looked to the stars, praying to Mother Gaia that after tomorrow, that things will be alright. That maybe one day, the scars that Ghidorah gave them will heal.

********  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I want to thank Twilightna for Melody and the part where melody and Maddie were talking was actually a roleplay we did! 
> 
> The song Mothra sang is actually from Ghidorah the three headed monster, just in English translation and her Faries sang it to her so I thought it would be sweet that Mothra sang it to Izuku to make her feel better.
> 
> Also big news! I have a tumblr ask blog called Ask-zilla-izuku-and-others where you guys can aske questions to the characters! please check it out and ask questions!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway please leave a comment! I love the comments!


	16. A regular day at U.A- part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this will be a two part chapter because it was getting very long....I was at 18 pages the highest I ever been. Also after two part chapter will be one more chapter before the USJ...which I am pretty excited about! Now I just want to say thank you to Mothnem and Twilightna because without these two I would had given up this story months ago! Also thanks to the guest who review months ago as well a little part of what you wrote in the reviews is in this chapter! Also I hope you guys are alright..you haven't written a review in a while! I hope you still enjoy this story!
> 
> So warning there is a little bit of..sexual stuff in the beginning if you want to skip that its in the bold letters. 
> 
> I do not own Godzilla or My hero academia! and never will!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a review!!!

**_He clawed at the golden blanket that made up the nest that Ghidorah made for them. How much he hated this color of gold…. It was a dirty gold… not the pure gold that Mother Gaia’s scales were. He looks up glaring at the parasite that held him and the pup captured._ **

****

**_He was just sitting there, reading a book for some reason...probably the left head, the other two rather destroy shit than read a book. Leafty was the most curious of them. He looks up and smiles at him, to Godzilla’s disgust._ **

****

**_“Awww does our Broken Prince miss his pup?” Godzilla growls standing up… the pup had bitten Ghidorah on the hand when he was trying to brush her hair and Ghidorah decided that action deserve a Time Out. Which meant the pup was in a small hole being cramped, trying to dig her way out making her fingers bleed._ **

****

**_“Well if you want us to get her out early….. You could do something for us ...” he said as the human form of Ghidorah sat down next to him._ **

****

**_Godzilla growled, narrowing his eyes...not liking the look he was getting from Ghidorah but if it means the pup could get out of the damn hole…. “What do you want?”_ **

****

**_He chuckles as his red eyes stared at Godzilla’s orange, “We want you to suck us off my Dear Prince….”_ **

****

**_Godzilla’s eyes widen as he stood up the chains that blocked his powers and kept him trapped here. “Are you three out of your damn mind! Tell me why I shoundn’t step on your three fucking dicks again for just telling me to do that!” he growls at him which made the Parasite shivered._ **

****

**_“Well if you do the hatchling will stay in Time Out longer...maybe another night will help her learn that her new place is with us…”_ **

****

**_Godzilla growls as the Righty said this. He could tell it was the Right head in control by how bloodthirsty the look he was being given was. He looks down his claws clench, he doesn't want to listen to them…. But this was the third time she was sent into the Hole and the second time was bad…_ **

****

**_“Get on your hands and knees my Broken Prince or the hatchling will stay in Time Out longer…..”_ **

****

**_Godzilla sighs, feeling disgust with himself as he gets on his hands and knees, glaring at Ghidorah._ **

****

**_“Good boy…” Ghidorah said as he opened his legs, pulling down his armor pants. Godzilla cringed at the fact that even in human form… he had three cocks.. All of them standing straight and hard as they leaked._ **

****

**_“Go on my Prince… also no biting if you do… the hatchling stays in Time Out for two days...now crawl over here my love,”_ **

****

**_Godzilla shudders in disgust but he does so. He gulps before he starts licking the shafts, going from the bottom to the top, taking in the little drips that were now dripping. (Pretend it’s Mothra’s… pretend it’s Mothra’s! Do it for the pup!)_ **

****

**_To his surprise he was soon stop, but Ghidorah’s fingers soon enter his mouth making him open his jaw wider than it should. His head was shoved down and all three cocks were forced into his mouth, the middle one hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag._ **

****

**_“OHHHH! Nebula our Broken Prince! Your mouth is so warm and wet! It fits around us so nicely!” He starts panting as he pulled out before thrust intro Godzilla’s mouth. Godzilla clawed at the ground as each thrust made him gag. “Oh stars I can’t believe we will have this mouth all to ourselves one day,” Godzilla growls at that but it seemed to make them purr, “Maybe will will allow Songbird to have a taste of this wonderful wet cavern.._ **

****

**_He starts petting Godzilla’s hair, “I can’t wait until the day this world become ours. First thing we are going to do is get you out of that awful Atlantean armor into something more...gold. And maybe more chains too…” he then starts to grunt his thrusts going faster, “Dear stars being in that ice for years… were about to cum!” He stares down red meeting orange… “You better drink every single drop ...we don’t want the hatchling to see the mess do we?” With that he grabbed both sides of Godzilla’s head and thurst in deeper._ **

****

**_Godzilla gallons of cum enter his throat. He so want to just spit it out..but like Ghidorah said he didn’t want the pup to see it, so he drank every drop of it._ **

****

**_When the cocks finally left his mouth, Godzilla was left panting before his jaw was grabbed and then Ghidorah was kissing him… his tongue wrestling with his. He grabbed onto Ghidorah’s shoulder and pushed him away._ **

****

**_“We made a deal ...get the Pup...NOW!”_ **

****

**_Ghidorah chuckled as he stood up, putting his pants back on, “Of course we made a promise and we shall keep it. We shall get Destroyah…”_ **

****

**_Godzilla eyes narrow in anger as he tried to punch Ghidorah but he left the cave right before he could, “DON’T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT NAME! THAT IS NOT HER NAME YOU DAMN BASTARD!” he said as he pulled on the chains… He hasn’t heard that names in years… Destroyah was a Titan who was obsessed with his father Dagon. It made him sick to the stomach that Ghidorah want to name the pup that…_ **

****

**_As soon as Ghidorah came back he grabbed the pup…. Here eyes were dazed and once again her hands were bleeding from trying to dig her way out…._ **

****

**_“So small...so dark...can’t get out…. So small...so dark… can’t get out,” Izuku mumbled over and over again as Godzilla put her head to his chest rumbling as much as he could while glaring at Ghidorah._ **

* * *

 

****

Orange eyes blink open, as a head shot up, blue blanks sliding off the head. Godzilla panted before looking around, and sighing in relief to see that instead Of Ghidorah’s Mountain he was in the Den at Monster Island. Feeling slight movement, he looks down and smiles.

****

Izuku, his pup was curling against his stomach, softly biting on her tail. He frowns when he see that she still had tear stains going down her face. Last night was a really bad episode for her...thinking she was turning into Ghidorah. He bends down licking her face, before rising out of the nest, making her groan. Chuckling he moved the blankets around her until she was in a little burrito and pushing her near Mothra.

****

“Goji? Is everything alright? You usually don’t wake this early and we won’t have to wake for the meeting until another hour or so.” She looked at him with worry in her eyes as she put a wing over Izuku.

****

“I’m fine Mothra… I just can’t go back to sleep. I’ll be fine,” he nuzzled her taking in her scent, “I’m just going to get a head start, you go back to sleep,” She looks ready to argue about that but he quickly turned into his human form and head through the door of the bathroom. 

****

He stared at his reflection in the long way mirror, taking a deep breath as he washed his face in the sink. He gripped the counter staring at his reflection, seeing pale skin with patches of his grayish patch scales. But soon his orange eyes landed on his neck and shoulder. Dark red, even though it has almost been a year now, bite mark marred his skin. He closed his eyes gripping the counter harder… the first thing that bastard did once he had gotten him into his cavern, was bite and slash him on the neck, shoulders and hips. 

****

**_“To Mark you as Mine, my Dear Broken Prince. As you should have been when I first came to this planet.”_ **

****

He shakes his head, and gulping...he could still taste him in his mouth...like he had just sucked off Ghidorah right then. Bending down, he went into the cabinet underneath the sink, grabbing Mark’s mouthwash.

****

“Sorry Mark…” he said out loud as he gargle with it. Trying to get the taste out.

****

He looked back at the mirror, after spitting out.

****

“He is gone…. He isn’t coming back this time. You even...checked for the head you ripped off...he’s gone for good…”

****

But it was like he still had those chains on him, locking him in human form, keeping him from his powers...having to suck on those dicks ten times because he kept putting the pup in The Hole… he could feel his arms and tails wrapping around him, caging him. He could feel the golden dress that Ghidorah had forced him in at one point. He looks deeper in the mirror and instead of orange eyes he saw red eyes.

****

**“AHHHHHHHHH!”**

****

**_CRACK!_ **

****

**“SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!”**

****

“Godzilla!” a voice called out! 

****

Godzilla turned around clutching his now bleeding right hand that had glass embelod in it. He sees Toshi staring at the edge of the bathroom door that connect it to the Living room. He soon forced Godzilla on one of the stools that stood next to the black countertop that border between the kitchen and dining room. Godzilla was surprised that he could even move him since he as in his True form. Before long Godzilla was hissing at the antiseptic that Toshi was putting on his hand after using tweezers to remove the small pieces of glass.

****

“You were thinking about him again...weren’t you,” Godzilla blinked.

****

“How...did…” “You get this look on your face when you think about that bastard..” Toshi looks up and Godzilla had to fight to hold back the gasp as he stared at those deep blue eyes, blue eyes that were darker than Mothra own. While Mothra’s eyes looked like the sky… Toshi’s looked like the sea… that could be calm and peaceful but could turn into a rage at any moment.

****

“Listen… I’m… not good at this...but you can’t go blaming yourself or calling yourself weak for what he did to you. It isn’t your fault… I know you don’t believe me but…. you, Mothra and Young Midoriya are the strongest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.’

****

**“** How did you become so wise…” Godzilla couldn’t help but ask. To his pleasure a blush appeared on Toshi face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

****

“Well I had really good teachers over the years, Godzilla,”

****

“Goji,” he says that made him look at the King of Monsters.

****

“Call me Goji, Toshi it's only right if I can call you by your first name, you get to call me by mine,”

****

“Wait I thought Goji was your nickname that Mothra calls you?” Toshi asked with a confused look on his face.

****

Godzilla sighs, “No Goji is my true name… I took the name Godzilla since that’s what you human’s called me ...and it sounds more terrifying than Goji. And yes I was named after my species… my mom thought it would be cute and my dad promise her that she could name the second egg,”

****

Toshi chuckles, “Well I’m honored that you will allow me to call you by your name,” 

****

Godzilla then notice that they were getting closer to each other, he smirks as he leans closer, tilting his head.

****

_“So close ...just a little bit closer,”_ but then the living room lights join the kitchen lights and the two quickly separated their faces glowing.

****

“My king… and Toshinori? What are you two doing up so early?” Melody asked as she stares at the two blushing men. Melody was right now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and long sleeve white shirt that had belong to First Lieutenant Griffin until they could get new clothes for her. Sure she couldn’t sleep in her human form but she rather not be dressed in nasty bloody clothes.

****

“Melody-Sensei!” Toshi was surprise and Melody gave him a small smile, “It's good to see you again..even if I wish you had taken better care of yourself Toshinori! Did you listen to my meal plan before I left at all!?”

****

Toshi started stuttering trying to figure out an explanation, “So how do you know my Royal Adviser, Toshi?” Godzilla asked much to Toshi relief, he does not want Melody to get on him like Maya and Sekhmet has been doing.

****

“She was one of my mentors after Nana died.. I learned a lot from her on how to be a hero…”

****

“I also became a hero so I could keep you from dying… I promise Nana that I’ll keep you safe. And it doesn’t help that you are very much like a mixture of my King and Queen.. You would sacrifice your own life if it meant saving someone,” Melody said as she smiled sadly at him.

****

“Ummm why don’t i make us some Hot Chocolate! Hot chocolate makes everything better!” Toshi said as he puts the first aid kit up.

****

“Not a good idea to give the King chocolate Toshinori..”

****

Toshi blinks when he pulled out the coco mix from one of the cabinets.

****

Godzilla blushes when Melody smirks, “Because chocolate makes them very arousal.”

****

Toshi starts blushing and quickly puts the coca away.. “Ok make a note to Nedzu to not give Young Midoriya any chocolate at all! How about I make us some tea!”

****

Godzilla glared at Melody as she sat down next to him on the other barstool, “I was so close Melody...so close!” he whispered to her with a glare.

****

“Well my King if it takes you sixty years like it did with the Queen then you may be angry at me..”

****

“Why must you tease me on how long it took me to court Mothra… also how did you get away from Rodan? I thought he would keep you in that cave underneath his volcano for days!”

****

Melody smiles, “He could try but even my brother could not stay up all night to watch over me,” she thanks Toshi for the tea, “So why are you up so early My King?”

****

Godzilla sighs as he sips at the tea, “Me and Mothra will be going to Izuku’s school for a meeting with the Principle… pup had a panic attack after one of the other students got her stuck underneath some rumble and she tried to eat him..” Godzilla then notices Melody eyes widening as she gulped down her tea before standing up… “Melody where are you going?”

****

“To get my armor! Thank Mother Gaia Rodan was able to find it and bring it here!”

****

“Melody you can’t come to the meeting!”

****

“I am and I will! As Royal Adviser I have to help the Queen make sure you don’t kill the boy in your anger!”

****

“I’m not going to kill him! I’m just going to maim him!”

* * *

 

****

Izuku blinked sleepily as she opened her eyes. Yawning she tried to get up but then she realizes that she was wrapped tightly with the blankets.

****

“Dad..really? This again!”

****

After a few minutes of wiggling Izuku was finally free, the blankets dropping off her body. She rubs her head as she gets out of the nest. She stretches out her body as she turned into her human form. She looks down when she noticed that she was still wearing her hero costume… or Titan armor as the other Titans would call it.

****

“And this might be the last time I get to wear this… there is no way they are going to let me continue going to U.A after I tried to eat Bakugou…”

****

She walks through the door that lead to her room, taking off her cloak when she saw her phone that was lying on her desk was flashing...showing that she had messages. Picking it up she saw to her confusion that she was added into a group chat.

****

**Kaminari Denki has added 40 others to the group chat.**

****

**Kaminari Denki named the chat U.A newest Problems**

****

**Kaminari Denki: ok just need to fix one more thing….**

****

**Kaminari Denki has changed his name to Sparkplug**

****

**Sparkplug: ok every i fix it! Yo Midoriya! Are you alright!**

****

**Iida Tenya has changed his name to Speed Racer**

****

**Speed Racer: do not at me at my name! Also Kaminari do you really think she will be ok! She had a Ptsd Attack!**

****

**Sparkplug: a what?**

****

**Jurota Shishida has changed his name to Hank McCoy**

****

**Hank McCoy: PTSD or rather its correct term Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a mental health condition that is triggered by a terrifying event, either by experiencing it or witnessing it. From what I could tell being trapped in closed spaces and not being able to move caused her to have a flashback of that moment.**

****

**Sparkplug: …. Damn! Sorry Midoriya! Let me try to ask this again..**

****

**Sparkplug: Are you feeling any better?**

****

**Maddie Russel has changed their name to XJ-9**

****

**XJ-9: guys she isn't going to answer, I just got home and her parents told me she went straight to sleep. She was pretty exhausted after she was snapped out of it. So she fell straight asleep after.**

****

**Ashido Mina has changed their name to Alien Queen**

****

**Alien Queen: man that sucks...I hope she feels better soon. But I have to say Midori, and you too Russel...but you guys were awesome in that fight before Bakugou ruined it!**

****

**Speed Racer: Kaminari...I just realize you didn’t add Bakugou and Mineta in this group chat….**

****

**Sparkplug: well yeah...honestly I did want to at least  try to get his number but he left early and I and anyone else knows it...and Mineta...after what he tried to pull...I didn’t think anyone would want to talk to him.**

****

**Battra has changed their name to Battle Moth**

****

**Battle Moth: what did the ball headed human did this time?**

****

**Speed Racer: well after you and Midoriya left and after the trials we went to change out of our hero costumes...it turns out there was a small hole that peaks into the girl’s locker room… Mineta** **_tried_ ** **to peak but Jirou with her Quirk was able to hear him before he could do it… everyone is mad at him…**

****

**Battle Moth:.... I’m going to kill him…….**

****

Izuku read more of the messages, all of them encouragement saying its not her fault, that they hope she feels better...it was nice to her that her classmates and 1-b texted her to tell her that they weren’t afraid of her or anything. 

****

Then Izuku’s smiles goes into a frown..”Great I actually have classmates who aren’t mean and I’m going to be expelled!” she puts down the phone and starts getting out of her costume.

* * *

 

****

“Maybe if I’m lucky they’ll let me keep the costume since technically it’s my armor..” she says as she puts on a white t-shirt with the word t-shirt written in kanji. After getting a pair of green sweatpants she left through the door that led to the living room/kitchen area.

****

Her nose twitch at the wonderful smell of eggs, bacon and what smelled like french toast. She sees her Dad, All Might, and Battra sitting at the counter while Battra was talking to the person who was cooking. 

****

“Yeah and what really pisses me off about that brat is that he looks exactly like a blond hair version of-” he then notices Izuku, “My Lady!” he stands up and goes to her making Izuku looked down in guilt. 

****

She looks up when he hugs her, “My Lady I don’t blame you for what happened. Gojira’s who have Ptsd, are very known to do anything to get out of the flashback their in. I remember when King Dagon went on some of his and it took the Royal Adviser Ceaser and my father his Champion, Isor, to calm him down. So please don’t blame yourself, I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Izuku smiled at Battra, knowing because of the bond between them that he was telling the truth. She hugs him back not seeing the blush on his face. 

****

The two sat down, Battra glaring at Godzilla and Toshi who was snickering. “Those two should not be allowed to laugh at me..” he mumbled to himself.

****

Izuku looked to the woman at the stove and realize she wasn’t someone she knew, at least not in person. Long shoulder length black hair was braided at the right ear sway as she moved side to side as she went along scrambling eggs. Her blue eyes looked up to see Izuku, which made her gasp.

****

“Oh Gaia! You're the Obsidian Hero: Firestorm!” Izuku squeal out with stars in her eyes 

****

The woman blinks, surprise in her eyes, “I’m surprise...not many people make the connection.”

****

Izuku smiles bouncing in her seat,” How could I not! You were the number two hero before you retired and Endeavor took your place. Lots of people wanted you and All Might to share the title of number one but you decline saying that it wasn’t your job!”

****

The woman smiled at her as she put a plate of eggs, bacon and French toast in front of her, “And it wasn’t. Toshnori worked himself to the bone for the title. And I was just there to make sure he was okay,”

****

All Might chuckled, “Yes Melody-Sensei, saved me many times during her time as Firestorm. I wouldn’t be here if it weren't for her.”

****

“Toshinori you better be eating or I will force you to eat! How you let yourself go I don't know how but I know with the help of Maya and Sekhmet we will make sure you eat as much as you can handle,” she said as she glared at him making him yelp and going back to his plate.

****

Izuku looked at Firestorm, “You were my role model alongside All Might, because you hardly used your Quirk in a fight! And you even said that people without Quirks could be heroes if they tried hard enough! And..and...and… I gotta get my notebook!” standing up she ran back to her room.

****

Melody blinks, before a small smile came upon her face, “Well she is quite eager,” 

****

Godzilla chuckles with the mouth full of bacon, “That’s my pup,”

****

Melody went back to get the other’s breakfast, “So what time is the meeting My King?”

****

Godzilla sighs as he rubbed his temples, “Right before classes start,” he growls, “I can’t wait to get to the brat who made my pup had that attack..”

****

“My King, we will make sure the punishment will fit right for the situation...which means no killing or maiming,” Godzilla grumble at that.

****

“Honestly Melody, I think I’m siding with the King. I recognize the brat’s scent even though they are fading off My Lady. It’s the same scent as the one on her burns,” The was soon a sound of bending metal, the group turning to see the metal cup in Godzilla hand having being crushed.

****

“That brat is...so lucky that Ghidorah is dead. Because I remember how many times he mumble what he was going to do if he ever found the person who gave the pup her burn scars. “

****

Before they could say anything else Izuku ran back from her room, holding a burn notebook, “I FOUND IT!” she then goes to Melody and hold it out in front of her, jumping up and down, “Can you please sign?!!!”

****

Melody laughs as she delicately signs her hero name underneath the big signature of All Might’s. Izuku squeal,her tail wagging as hugs the notebook when something came to her mind. She turns to her dad, “Dad...why is the hero Firestorm… in the kitchen...and cooking breakfast?”

****

Godzilla chuckles at his pup’s bewildered look on her face, “Well pup, who you know as Firestorm, we Titans know her as The Royal Adviser, Melody.”

****

“Wait...you mean Rodan’s sister?” she turns to look at Melody, with a confused look. For what she known of Titans, they had a few features that of their True form, like her and her dad’s tail and dorsal fins, out in their human forms. Then she saw the pointed ears which was another sign of being a Titan. “Oh Gaia..I am stupid…”

****

Melody smiles, “It’s alright Little King. I did my best to make sure my ears were hidden as much as I could,”

****

Izuku blinks but sat back down at the counter, smiling she went to eat her breakfast. She looked at her notebook, burned from when Bakugou had used his Quirk on it the day she had met All Might. She looked at the title, Hero Analysis for the Future No.13, and her smile turned to a frown.

****

Godzilla looked over at his pup seeing her tremble, and tapping at the counter, “Izuku, what’s wrong?”

****

“I’m going to be expelled…I almost ate Bakugou..there not going to want a student who tries to eat another student,”

****

“I don’t believe you will be expelled from the school,” Melody said as she patted her hand.

****

“But heroes don’t eat people…”

****

She then felt a hand on top of her head, she looked up to see Melody looking at her with a kind smile, “If it makes you feel better, there were times I nearly ate other villains as well,”

****

Toshi chuckles as Izuku blinks, “Yes Melody-Sensei did..heck she almost ate Sir. Nighteye,”

****

Melody snorts at the reminder, “Almost..” Izuku looks between the two. “But I thought Sir. Nighteye was a hero?”

****

“He is but after I got my injury, he kept trying to convince me to retire,” Toshi said as he took a bite of his eggs which made Melody snort. “More like force you but I knew it would be a bad idea at the time.” She then turns to Toshi when he sighs.

****

“Sir Nighteye is going to be annoyed with me when I finally call him,” When Melody gave him a look he explained more, “Nighteye had a student that he wanted me to give One for All too.”

****

Melody raise her eyebrow at that, before shaking her head, “Nighteye really needs to learn how to take a no,”

****

Before they could say anything else they heard a loud shout, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL ON A SATURDAY!”

****

“Oh dear…” Melody said as she puts two more plates on the table.

****

“Yeah I forgot that American schools get Saturday and Sunday off,” Izuku said as MAddiw walked in grumbling while Mark came from behind covered in soot.

****

“Someone give me coffee or I’m going to shoot please,” Maddie said as she sat down.

****

“Please for the love! Give her coffee,” Mark said as he almost fell onto the stool.

****

As Melody went to make coffee for Maddie, they heard a loud squawk.

****

“Melody! What are you doing out of your nest! You need to be resting!

****

Melody turns to him with a deadpan look, “Rodan, you are not putting me under nest arrest! I need to be up and moving so my body can heal,” Izuku blinks and then sniffs the air finally noticing the scent of blood.

****

Rodan groaned, “Fine then, but what are you planning to do..”

****

Melody gives MAddie her coffee, “I’m going with My King and Queen to the meeting at U.A before the hatchlings and Battra go to their classes,”

****

Rodan gives her a wide eye look,” Gaia no Melody! You are going to stay on the Island! You aren’t leaving!”

****

Melody gives Rodan a glare, “I swear to Gaia Rodan, if you start this bullshit right now, I’m burning all the mint on this island to cinders and ash!”

****

Everyone laugh as Rodan whimpers at the threat before going back to their meals,” Izuku smiles at the regular morning routine.

* * *

 

****

_Before Quirks, many millennia ago, were Titans; the original rulers and protectors of Earth. The strongest among them was called by the humans, Godzilla. No one today really knew why they would return after countless years of dormancy, but many speculate it was because of the demonic Ghidorah. The other Titans were reluctant to follow his orders but after Godzilla was taken by him, his Siren call, known as The King’s Song made them follow his rule._

****

_It was the first time in a long time that heroes, villains and civilians; friend and foe alike realize that humanity never truly ruled the world._

****

_But people still have hope in them. Why?_

****

_Because All Might has taken a student underneath his wing: a human that was forced to transformed into a Titan by Ghidorah. Now it was upsetting to many that she had no choice but some were happy that there will be a new hero to protect them from Titans that would threaten the world._

****

_The villains on the other hand were antsy. Having a titan-class hero in the world would mean even less crime or villains, or for villainy to stop altogether. They would be too afraid to try ...at least the weaker villains.._

****

_Because there is always evil...to replace the fallen. And soon Class 1-A and 1-B will be seeing that evil...the evil of truly diabolical masterminds!”_

****

“I..can’t believe they're still here..”

****

Izuku blinked in front of her, just as Maddie and Battra did the same. Right behind them was Godzilla, Mothra and Melody, who all stared blankly at the entrance of U.A.

****

“Reporters...the most dreaded enemy of heroes,” Melody sighed as she rubbed her temples. 

****

Reporters were everywhere at the entrance all of them stopping any student that got even near them. Izuku could see Iida and Ururaka, trying their best to get through the crowd. She then sees Bakugou come through with an angry look on his face. He growled at the reporters that dare try to talk to him, making her back away from him.

****

“Well isn’t blasty cheerful this morning,” Maddie said as she folded her arms, glaring at Bakugou.

****

“That’s him in his regular mood..” Izuku said that one of the reporters, somehow heard.  Her mouth dropped open when she saw the group!

****

“Its Izuku Midoriya!”

****

Next thing Izuku knew she was surrounded by many people.

****

“Midoriya-san! How has your life been?”

****

“Is All Might a good teacher!”

****

“What are your thoughts on the other Titans?

****

“What do you think of your fellow classmates!”

****

“Do you think U.A. is a good school for you to learn?”

****

“Do the teachers treat you fairly?”

****

“Midoriya-San! What is Godzilla like as a father!”

****

“Can you tell us anything about your time with Ghidorah!”

****

Izuku’s breath caught in her throat...they..wanted to know about..what that bastard did! She tremble, taking deep breaths..she couldn’t breath. Unknowing to her.. Her gills had started to bleed, making it harder for her to breath. Before she could bite at the microphone that was out in her face, a cloth was wrapped around her and she was pulled into the entrance.

****

“Damn paparazzi…” Izuku looked up to see Aizawa-Sensei glaring at the crowd, his black eyes looked down at her, “You ok, problem child?” Izuku blinks and then feels the blood on her neck, takes a tissue from her pants pockets and starts cleaning her gills, “Yes Aizawa-Sensei…. Sorry about that.,”

****

“It’s not your fault..now get to your parents before they decide to turn into their true form and...stomp on the reporters,” Izuku looks behind him to see her parent s glowing blue and light green..holding back their true forms.

****

“OIh Gaia! Dad! Mothra No! I’m alright!!!”

****

Aizawa watched as Midoriya calmed down her parents, before he glared at the reporters.

****

“ _With the news that not only All Might..but the daughter of Godzilla has enter U.A, the whole country flew into a tizzy and the mass media pressed at the gates for days on end for a scoop...to think that one of them actually asked Midoriya...about that monster...disgusting.”_

****

Izuku had just finished calming down her parents when there was a big crashing sound. They looked towards the gate to see it closed. Melody chuckled.

****

“The good old U.A. Barrier. Well that's what they call it. Unless you have a student card or the special entry permission ids that Toshinori gave us,” she holds up say ID while Dad and Mothra looks at theirs, “The security gates will snap closed automatically,”

****

Izuku blinks…”Well that explains why they never tried to get closer,”

****

They went to go inside the building, not noticing that they were being watched by a blue hair man with red eyes.

* * *

 

****

“Am I rat, a dog or a bear!? I don’t know but I’m the principle of U.A! And even though I wish it was under better circumstances, I welcome you to our school King Godzilla and Queen Mothra!” Nedzu then smiles at Melody…”And welcome back to you Melody! I haven’t seen you since you retired from your days as Firestorm,”

****

Melody smile but kept giving Bakugou side looks, “It’s good to see you again Nedzu-Sensei, still scaring the student I see,”

****

“I...can’t find out what he is...his scent is so confusing!” Godzilla said as he stared at Nedzu with a shocked look.

****

“Goji stop staring!” Mothra slapped his arm.

****

“Now we shouldn’t let this go to long! We don’t want the student’s missing their classes!”

****

“Your not expelling me!/Your not expelling her!”

****

Nedzu turns Bakugou, “Oh heavens no! Why would we do that!?”

****

Bakugou glared “Maybe because she tried to eat me!” his hands started popping with explosion, making both Godzilla and Izuku flinch as it sounded like thunder.

****

“Now young Bakugou..Midoriya was having an attack..she thought you were someone else. It wouldn’t be right for us to blame her for something she didn’t mean to do!”

****

“It doesn’t matter she still tried to kill me! Heroes don’t eat other heroes! She doesn’t belong here!” Bakugou yells.

****

“Well you tried to kill her, so does that mean you don’t belong here either?” Nedzu says as he stares at Bakugou’s red eyes.

****

“What! I didn’t try to kill her!” Bakugou screams.

****

“Nedzu-Sensei..where is Bakugou’s parents? Shouldn’t they be here as well?”

****

“My parents are dead.” He growls out much to Izuku’s surprise, making Melody blinked at him with a confused expression.

****

“Yes what Bakugou say is true, he lives on his own after the Titan War, now Bakugou,” He turns to look at him, “We actually had it recorded what happened at the Battle Trial,” He picks up the remote and press plays. To Izuku’s dismay it started off with her singing.

****

“Pup…”

****

“Yes dad?”

****

“Who taught you those words…..”

****

“Rick was watching a show that had that song,”

****

“Ok...I’m going to kill Rick. We will talk about this later,”

****

Izuku sighs knowing that she was in trouble.

****

After the video played Melody and Mothra had to hold Godzilla back, to make sure he wouldn’t kill Bakugou.

****

Nedzu turned to Bakugou, “As you can see, if Midoriya was anyone else, she would have died from those wounds. Also I did research on your old school,” he picks up files from his desk, “These say that you were a wonderful student and helped anyone in need, having good grades, a fine example of being a hero,” he then gazes at Bakugou, “Now why does this video not show what is written on your file? Is it because your old school before it was shut down by Monarch was so desperate to have an actual hero to come from it that it lied.”

****

“Wait...Monarch shut down my school!” 

****

Mothra nods “Yes Monarch was very unhappy how they had treated Little Goji, and many others because of their Quirks and/or lack of Quirks,”

****

Bakugou glared at Izuku, but she ignored it knowing he was just angry that his little plan of being a hero from that middle school was burned by atomic fire.

****

Nedzu nodded, “Yes...now we would expelled you...as you could had almost killed the others,” Bakugou eyes widen and grabs his left arm, which confused Izuku.

****

_“Now that I think about it...Bakugou did have an arm sleeve covering that one arm in his hero costume. Now that I think about it...he always had an arm sleeve covering his left arm since we were little kids,”_ Izuku then notices that Melody was looking at Bakugou with narrow eyes.

****

“But with your..attitude the Commission decided it would be a bad idea to leave you on your own. So U.A decided not to so we can keep an eye on you. The way you act Bakugou is very much like how a villain acts and we would rather not see you go down that path. So as punishment..you will not be joining the Sports Festival this year.”

****

“WHAT!? But ...I need too! How am going to get scouted!” Bakugou stands up shouting.

****

Nedzu smiles, “The Commission will be asking a pro-hero to take you in, so they can help you with that attitude of yours. Also you will be doing community service to help you learn..that life is not a comic book and your the main character,”

****

“What about Deku! She tried to eat me!”

****

“Well it was decided that Midoriya will be going to talk to Hound Dog two times a week, we will also plan on getting her a therapy dog to help calm down her anxieties. She will also be working with me!”

****

Izuku blinks at Nedzu-Sensei and he smiles bring out a notebook from his desk.

****

“Wait...that’s my hero notebook!”

****

Nedzu smiles, “Yes Aizawa gave me this and I must say you make very good notes! But I think we can make them better!”

****

“Wait..so Deku is getting rewarded while I’m being punished!?” Bakugou growled out as he gritted his teeth.

****

“No,” Everyone turned to Melody.

****

“You both are getting help. You Bakugou are getting help with your attitude. People don’t like a hero that will yell at them when all they need is to be saved and comfort. I for sure tell you a person with a broken leg, arm or is bleeding would want to be screamed at. That will make them upset and for what I can tell you want to rise in the ranks. Your attitude of looking down on others will not help you at all,” she stares at his red eyes with her blue ones.

****

“Now the Little King..she needs help with her anxiety, if you actually watched the video the more she got upset the more her gills bleed which made her more upset because the blood started blocking her airways. The school is helping both of you with your issues, so in fact your not getting punished you are both getting help. But if makes you feel good learning under Nedzu-Sensei could count as punishment,”

****

Nedzu laugh as the two students blinked.

****

“This community service?” Nedzu turned to Godzilla, “What will it be?”

****

“Well your highness the Comissions hasn’t thought of one yet,”

****

“Then he can come to Monster Island to do one.” Everyone blinked at the King.

****

“As you know by just being around us our Gaia’s Gift heals the planet, so Monarch decided to...pack our droppings and sell them as fertilizer. Unfortunately none of the soldiers wants to do it so it has become an unwanted job. He can do that,”

****

“That is an excellent idea!”

****

Bakugou’s eyes widen as his mouth drops “I’m not picking up shit!!”

****

“Be grateful that Melody and Mothra are holding me back punk or I will be aiming at you,” Then the warning bell rings.

****

“Ah you two better get to class I don’t think Aizawa will let this pass. Bakugou you will be going to Monster Island every Sunday. Now off you go! Melody why don’t you and the King and Queen stay! I have some wonderful tea and I would love to have a good chat with my old student!

****

The two students left, Izuku’s tail switch back and forth nervously.

****

“Enjoy your win for now Deku,” Izuku looks to Bakugou in confusion ...again.  

****

He glares at her his dull red eyes, “This will be the _only_ time you will beat me! I’m going to be number one! Not you even if you are being trained by All Might! I...I will beat you..and your... shitty half-hot, half-cold cousin! I won’t make the same mistake I did that the ponytail bitch said I did! You hear me Deku! You extras just stay the fuck away from me! **I’M GOING TO BE BETTER THAN YOU**!”

****

With that Bakugou storm off, leaving Izuku in the hall, clutching his left arm once again.

****

Izuku put her hand to her chest, “Why...does that..feel more than it should be….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said...long chapter...I will be working on the next chapter soon...heck I might be able to update it again this week!
> 
> So Godzilla..yeah poor lizard is not ok! It isn't just Izuku who has been traumatized...but we got a cute scene with Toshi and him...and he was so close!! Melody why!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you guys could..help me think of good chat names for 1-A and 1-B? I need help with the others!
> 
>  
> 
> yes... bakugou will...be picking up Titan crap....the end scene in the movie got to me because I was think about the poor soul who will had to pick that stuff up.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway that's all for now...I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review!


	17. A regular day at U.A- part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Told you guys I'll be updating again sometime this week! So here is part two of the chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Kept me really busy! So different changes and stuff we learn who will be class president learn about Iida's family and Izuku's human father Radiator! And many more! You just got to read to find out!
> 
> I don't own My Hero Academia nor Godzilla! It does not belong to me!
> 
> Also thank you Moth for the idea that you will see
> 
> Also I don't own Melody! She belongs to Twilightna! If you like this fic read hers!
> 
> Please read and review

Izuku was still confused about what Bakugou had said to her when she walked into 1-A’s classroom. She didn’t get far inside when a large group of voices screamed out “Midoriya!” and the next thing she knew was being surrounded by a group of people.

****

“Hey everyone, this isn’t how students of U.A should act! Give her some room!” Iida yelled which made the group back off. Izuku saw that she was being surrounded by Uraraka, Kaminari, the boy with red spiky hair, the girl with pink skin and kinda looked like a moth, Momo, another boy with spiky hair but it was short and the color black, but those were the closest to her.

****

“Man Midoriya! Are you alright now! We couldn’t hear what was being said but from what we saw it sure was a heated battle!”  the red haired boy said with a fist raised.

****

“The way you doged was like a champ!” the pink skinned girl squealed.

****

“That first match was so intense even after what happened, we were still all fired up!”

****

“Wait a minute..Battra left early with me. How did you guys do his match?”

****

“Well after what happen, All Might let me join your team while Kendo joined the team that Battra was on. So your team did a do over.”

****

Having nod at that she looks over the group to see Iida, yelling at Tokoyami for being on the desk, “Stop sitting on the desk! Stop this instant!”

****

“Pipe down will you. I’m not hurting anyone,”

****

“Hey I’m Kirishima Eijirou, anyway Midoriya...how long can you stand being underground for?” Izuku blinks before she counts in her head… “About maybe five to ten minutes if I’m not moving, why?”

****

“That way we can help you if you get stuck again! We’re your classmates and one day teammates! We want to help!”

****

Izuku blinks, “But...aren't you scared of me?”  

****

“Well..we can’t speak for everyone” the pink skin girl said as she eyes Mineta “But I know I’m not! It's not your fault! My name is Ashido Mina! You really dodge those attacks really awesome!”

****

“I'm Kaminari Denki! Nice to meet you!

****

“I’m Asui Tsuyu but call me Tsyu, okay?”

****

“Yo! Name’s Satou!”

****

“Alright class! Settle down and get in your seats!” Aizawa-Sensei says as he comes into the room. As soon as everyone was in their seats he looked at the papers at his desk.

****

“Hope you are all rested from yesterday’s Battle Trial. I took the liberty of looking at your scores and videos from the trial.”

****

He then glares at Bakugou, “Bakugou if you do the same crap you did..I don’t care what Nedzu says I will expel you. So stop acting like a seven year old and stop wasting your talent.”

****

“I know…” he looks down holding his left arm.

****

_ “Why is he holding his left arm again?” _ Izuku thought before Aizawa turns his attention to her.

****

“Midoriya, I've been told you will have talking's with Hound Dog every  Tuesday and Thursday, while you will have lessons with Nedzu every Wednesday and Friday,” Everybody stared at her in shock that she was taking lessons from the principal.

****

“Now that is said and done, I’m sorry that I have to pop this on to you…”

****

_ “What now...it isn’t another test is it!” _

****

“We need to pick a Class President,”

****

The classroom then exploded with noise as the others stood up from their desk, hopping up and down, yelling.

****

**_“Oh! I want to be Class President! Pick me!”_ **

****

**_“I wanna do it too.”_ **

****

**_“When I’m President all girls must show 30 cms of thighs!”_ **

****

**_“Oh you mean the position that is meant for me.”_ **

****

**_“That’s like a leader position! I’ll do it! Me! ME!’_ **

****

“Class President? What’s that?” Battra asked which made Kirishima look at him.

****

“Well in a normal school it would be mundane duties but since it's the Hero Course it’s way different! It helps build leadership skills and relationship skills. You be like, in charge of the whole class when the teacher isn’t here. It's also a chance to get extra recognition from Pro-Heroes,”

****

Battra narrowed his eyes ...”Leadership building huh,” he mumbled to himself as he put his chin on his hands looking at Izuku who was shaking nervously.

****

**_“Be Quiet!”_ **

****

Everyone turned to Iida who was now standing up.

****

“This is a task laden with great responsibility, where you must carry and pull everyone’s weight! Just because you want the position doesn’t mean you can have it!”

****

Iida looks at everyone in the classroom with a gleamed in his eyes, “It is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of our fellow classmates! The only true worthy one shall emerge from a democratic choice that reflects from the will of the people!”

****

“ **_Which is why we must settle by vote!”_ **

****

It would have been cool for what his speech said but he too had his hand raised in the air, showing that like everyone he wanted the position.

****

“But it's still too early to have gotten to know each other: Tsuyu said as she put a finger to her lips.

****

“And everyone would just vote for themselves!”

****

Iida made motions with his hands, “And that is why the person with the most votes, will be truly the best person for the job!” he then turns to Aizawa-Sensei, “Is this alright with you sir?”

****

“As long as you do it before class, I’m alright with it,”  Aizawa-Sensei mumbles as he goes into his sleeping bag.

****

Everyone then pulls out a piece of paper to write the name of the person who they were voting for, Izuku sighs as she starts writing Momo’s name,  _ “At least I know it won’t be me...as if the others besides Battra would vote for me…” _

* * *

 

****

Izuku stares at the board eyes wide with her mouth dropped open.

****

“I..I… I GOT SIX VOTES!!!!” 

****

**“WHO THE FUCK VOTED FOR DEKU!!!!”**

****

“As if anyone was going to vote for you besides yourself after what happened yesterday,” Battra mumbles as he glares at the roaring Bakugou.

****

Izuku was freaking out , she shakes her head wildly, “This has to be a mistake! I mean..I knew Battra would vote for me but why would…” she then yelps when Satou and Kirishima picks her up by the armpits, “Wait, what are you guys doing!”

****

“Come on Prez! It's time to take a stand!” Kirishima said with a fang grin.

****

“Yeah! Kirishima is right! If you have the most votes you must be the best for the job!”

****

She couldn’t say anything as the two put her down next to Momo who had gotten two votes, before they ran back to their seat.

****

Aizawa-Sensei, stood up out of his sleeping bag, “So then the President is Midoriya while her second in command as Vice-President is Momo,”

****

Izuku silently screams in her hands, as Momo patted her on the back. 

* * *

 

****

By the time lunch rolled around Izuku was still screaming but now was banging her head on the table.

****

“Ok..who made Izuku upset and who do I need to punch? Maddie says as she, Kendo, and surprisingly Monoma sat down at their table.

****

Izuku brought her head up, I got chosen...as President of my class,” she then rubs her head.

****

“Really? So did I,” Kendo said, “And Maddie is Vice President,”

****

“I’m Vice President as well, Momo told Maddie as Uraraka looked around in amazement of the Hall.

****

“Its so crowded in here..so many people,”

****

“Every single department and year in the school come to this hall,” Monoma said as he took a piece of rice into his mouth.

****

“The Heroics, General, Support, and Management, along with Years 1-3, we all assembled in this hall.” 

****

“Monoma, don’t take this the hard way but I thought you hated us students from 1-A..why are you sitting with some of us,”

****

Momona sighs ass he puts his chopsticks down, “I don’t hate you… I just don’t like it how people are going to be ignoring us because we’re in 1-B. 1-A gets the most popularity so it’s hard for us 1-B students to get any attention, but...after yesterday I think don’t want my jealousy to get in the way of a friendship..I mean one day we are going to have to work together right? There’s no room for any pettiness,” but he did narrow his gray eyes, “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to try my damn hardest to stand out,”

****

“Wow Monoma that's the most I heard of you...not talking about beating 1-A”

****

“You ruined it Kendo..you just ruined it,”

****

Izuku smiled but sighs as she rubbed her temples, “I..I just think I’m the wrong choice to being the President of the class...it just happened so quickly,”

****

“Now that is nonsense,” Momo said to Izuku as she put her chopsticks down, “I voted for you because your a quick thinker, you knew that Bakugou would had gone after you and even though I didn’t like it you knew he wouldn’t have cared if he hurt anyone that got in his way from getting to you,”

****

“But I voted for you!” Izuku wailed.

****

“Momo is right Midoriya. You got guts and judgement when it counts. I voted for you because I knew you’ll be able to pull us through,”

****

“You too Iida! I thought you wanted to be president!” Izuku said looking at him with wide eyes.

****

“Yeah Iida! You got the look with the glasses!” Uraraka said with a smile.

****

“Uraraka, I don’t think having glasses makes a good President,” Shoto said with confusion in his eyes.

****

Izuku glares at her cousin, “Please for the love of Gaia don’t tell me you voted for me too!”

****

“I did. You need the confidence building,”

****

“Oh yeah well I see your not eating much as you should be! You need to eat more!”

****

“I am fine Zu, you don’t have to worry,”

****

“As the older cousin it's my job to worry!”

****

“Do not play the older cousin card on me Zu!”

****

“Wait so you guys are cousins?” Kendo asked as she looks between the two

****

“Yes..my  _ father _ and Izuku’s father are brothers,” Shot said with a glare..which made Izuku confused about how Shoto had said father. Which made Izuku nervous...she hasn’t seen her Uncle Enji since she was declared Quirkless.

****

“Wait if your two fathers were brothers that means,” Monoma looks at Izuku, “That means your father was the old number three hero Radiator?” Izuku nods at this but she looks down not wanting to see the pity looks. Even though she doesn’t like the reminder...she was actually there when her father was killed, the villain was trying to kill them both when he was off-duty. He sacrificed his left to keep her safe.

****

**_“Take care of mommy for me, my Little Hero...Daddy loves both of you and I will always watch over you…”_ **

****

Izuku was then snapped out of it by something hugging her. Looking up she saw what looked like a bird that was made of shadows. 

****

“Dark Shadow! You shouldn’t touch people without their permission!” 

****

Looking behind her she saw that the shadow bird was coming from the stomach of a boy who had a bird's head. She couldn’t tell what kind of bird he was he had black feathers like a crow or a raven but he had a yellow beak. But what was weird that the yellow beak..seemed to be made of some sort of rock.

****

“I’m sorry about that Dark Shadow has a mind of his own.. He hardly listens to me,” 

****

“It's ok, I actually kinda needed that hug!” Izuku says as Kendo elbows Monoma in the stomach. “Your Tokoyami right? Do you want to sit with us?”

****

“I...I don’t want to be a bother….” Tokoyami says as he looks away which makes Battra roll his eyes. “Just sit down birdbrain..” With a glare at Battra he sat down next to Izuku.

****

“Your Quirk is really cool! He is like a living shadow!” Izuku said with a smile.

****

The shadow gave a wide eye look, “You didn’t call me an it!” He hugs her head, “Fumi! She didn’t call me an it!”

****

“I can hear Dark Shadow and now please stop hugging her!”

****

He does so but not before asking if he can have the apple that Izuku had on her plate, with a smile she gave Dark Shadow her apple, much to Tokoyami frown.

****

“You know Iida, both you and Todoroki are so proper and your going on so much about honor and stuff. I understand Todoroki and I may be wrong about you Iid but your from a rich family too! Aren’t you Iida!”

****

Iida sputter and both Todoroki and Momo shook their heads. “You know you wouldn’t be able to hide it from them for that long right?”

****

“You two knew?” Kendo asked?

****

“Both me and Momo are from hero families same as Iida is. So we knew each other from parties that our families threw,”

****

“Actually now that I think of it.. I remember seeing you when we were around three Midoriya, at that party that Todoroki’s father threw,”

****

“Yeah I think I remember that...Uncle Enji made me and mom attend because even though daddy took mom’s last name and even though after his death we were still part of the Todoroki Family...at least until I was declared Quirkless.”

****

Shoto seemed to wanting to set his food on fire with the way he was glaring at it.

****

“Well the reason why I didn’t say anything because I don’t like to brag about it..” Iida sighs, “But if I must talk about it.. Then yes my family is rich were a family with generations of heroes, just like Momo and Todoroki. I’m the second son,”

****

Izuku, Maddie, Uraraka, Kendo looked at him with stars in their eyes, while Battra and Tokoyami looked with indifference and Momo and Todoroki didn’t care as they already knew. Iida smile, “Do you know of the “Turbo Hero” Ingenium?”

****

Of course this got Izuku starting her Hero Rant.

****

“Of course I do! That’s the super-popular hero in Tokyo that has over 65 sidekicks in his office! Wait...you don’t mean…”

****

“I think my brother will be most pleased that the daughter of the hero who inspired him so much thinks so highly of him, but yes he is my big brother!”

****

“A much beloved Pro Hero who prizes the rules and guides the people! And like how he was inspired by your father Midoriya, I too am inspired by my brother...to hopefully be a hero like him…”

****

Iida then turns to Izuku, “As such, I think it is too early for me to take leadership but I could see that you need the practice, you are going to be King one day?”

****

Izuku grumbles then she winces as she rubs her shoulder.

****

“Midoriya, are you ok?” Kendo asked with worry in her voice but then Maddie snaps her finger, “Oh right your about to go through your growth spurt aren’t you?”

****

“Growth spurt?” 

****

“Well yeah you guys remember that she ages every month, well tomorrow its a new month so instead of being seven she will now be eight,” 

****

“Wait so her birthday is tomorrow?” Ashido asked as she came over from putting her tray away. 

****

“Well kinda I guess? I mean I age every month until my True Form reaches the same age my human form is..” Izuku said but then she yelps when Ashido slams her hands on their table. “So! It still counts! I got a great idea! Why don’t we all hang out tomorrow! Both 1-A and 1-B!”

****

“That actually sounds like a great idea! It will help us get to know each other and help us with our teamwork! We should go to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall!” Ashido said with a big grin. 

****

Izuku smiled at the thought of hanging out with her classmates, “It's going to have to be around after 11 I have a checkup with Dr. Serizawa and Dr. Graham. Its to see how much I have grown and everything,” Ashido nodded at that, “That’s alright why don’t we plan up to meet around 12? That way we can have lunch there and have a great time,”

****

“Unfortunately my father has me training tomorrow,” Shoto said which made Izuku worried even more.

****

“I’m sorry I can’t come either… I have a therapy session tomorrow, so I won’t be able to make it,” Tokoyami said as he raised his right arm which showed that there was bandages covering it. Dark Shadow whined, “awww but I want to hang out more with Midoriya…” 

****

Then to everyone’s surprise a siren rang through the building.

****

“What the hell!” Battra said he, Tokoyami, Dark Shadow and Izuku covered their ears as everyone stands up.

****

**_“Security Level Three has been breached. Student Please evacuated in an orderly fashion._ **

****

Iida turned to one of the upper years, “What is Security Level 3?”

****

“It means that someone is infiltrating the school! This hasn’t happened in the three years I have been here! Come this way quickly!”  

****

When they tried to they were all being pushed, shoved, and kicked in a whole crowd of the other students.

****

“Hey watch where you put your elbow! Monoma screamed at someone.

****

“Of course a great school like U.A, the students here will act with such swiftness!” Iida said as he tried to push through.

****

Izuku tried to push through but then she finds her face squished against the window, and that’s how she found out the problem.

****

“It’s the reporters!” she growled out in anger, “Melody was right! It's not the villains that are heroes worst enemy but the damn paparazzi.

****

Outside she could see her parents, Melody, Aizawa-Sensei along with Present-Mic trying to calm down. Looks like having her parents out there was not helping at all though, seems to be making the reporters go even more wild.

****

“Hey..e-everyone! I-It’s ok! It’s just the p-paparazzi! There’s nothing to worry about!”

****

But of course everyone wasn’t listening to her, they just tried to keep crowding through the hall, making Izuku squish more against the window.

****

_ “Man are all the teachers busy dealing with the Press? There’s got to be someone to tell the others’ that everything is ok!” _

****

She then screams when someone stepped on her tail. “Ok that’s it!” she looks around,  _ “Got to find a place to get everyone's attention!”,  _ before she saw the exit sign,  _ “That will do!” _

****

Her body started gaining red lines as she absorbed the Gaia’s Gift that was in the air, with a deep breath she climbed up the glass, before leaping over everyone to the wall on the other side. She then did it again until she was hanging underneath the exit sign.

****

She then looks down on the panicking students, before taking a deep breath….

****

**SKREEEEEEEEEEDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDID!”**

****

Everyone turned to see Izuku hanging on the wall like a lizard, “EVERYONE ITS OK! IT’S JUST THE PRESS!” taking another deep breath she started talking calmly. “We are U.A students here ok..we need to start acting like we are and start evacuating carefully. Heck during your panic I think you even ran over someone!”

* * *

 

****

Outside the blue haired man from earlier waited in an alley. Then falling from the sky was a man wearing a brown tuxedo but he had a black leather jacket and wrapped around his torso were green chains that glowed. You couldn’t see his face as he wore a drama mask of the frown face but you could still see his spiky brown hair and through the holes flame-like red eyes.  On his back was brown leather wings that slow down his descent while whipping back and forth behind him was a brown tail with many spikes.

****

“Did you get it, Jester?” the blue haired man asked, which the masked man nods at. “Good lets get home, Sensei will probably wants to help with the planning. 

****

The blue haired man presses a button on his watch which somehow causes a purple portal to appear, just before the mask man follows him inside he looks back and stares at Melody...his red eyes filled with guilt and remorse before going in.

* * *

 

****

Izuku sighs in relief as she soon heard the police sirens. The police with the help of her parents got the press to leave. Lots of her classmates and 1-B patted her on the back for a job well done. The school day ended normally and now her, Battra and Maddie were back home.

****

Izuku was drinking from the lake, and stopped to look at herself. Her face..it didn’t look like Ghidorah’s..sure it had the horns...but. 

****

Then her eyes widen when the reflection changed instead of a greenish black scaled Gojira was now the three heads of Ghidorah.

****

**_“I live in you...Destroyah…”_ **

****

“Ahhhh! I am not you!” she slaps her tail against the water breaking the reflection. 

****

“Little Goji?” Izuku turns around to see Mothra walking towards her, “ _ Oh yeah...I forgot Mothra was going to talk to me about my singing cuss song while dad kills Rick for letting me watched the video,” _

****

“Are you alright dear?” Izuku blinks at the worry in Mothra’s voice…”Yeah I'm fine...just fine! So what’s going to happen now?” she asked trying not to tremble..she did not know what her punishment was going to be.

****

Mothra sighs but was not going to push it, “Open your mouth dear,” Izuku blinks in surprise but does so. As soon as Mothra put a ball of her webbing in her mouth, Izuku wanted to spit it out!”

****

Mothra shakes her head, “No little Goji..five minutes,” Izuku grumbles but did as she was told sitting down with the nasty ball of webbing in her mouth.

****

“Izuku we are doing this for a reason. Yes your reasoning for getting Bakugou angry was a good one but if this was real villain attack,” Izuku looked at Mothra in confusion. 

****

“Little Goji if you got a villain angry as Bakugou was then they would had hurt civilians. They wouldn’t care if people got in the way. That’s why you need to keep them calm, and focus…. Or their anger will be lashing out in their attacks,”

****

Izuku nodded at that, Mothra was right...really only starting out villains don’t hurt people the more experience on the other hand do. They don’t care.

****

“Ok little Goji you can take it out now,” Izuku gladly spits out the web ball.

****

“Now Little Goji..are you alright?” Mothra was worried for her daughter...she has been down since the Battle Trial yesterday,”

****

Izuku looks back at her reflection..or the reflection of Ghidorah. She then turns to Mothra, “Are...are you sure I’m not like him? Everytime I look at my reflection...I see him..” but before she could say anything else she was pulled in a hug by Mothra.

****

“Dear when I first saw you I did not see Ghidorah but I thought I was seeing my Goji as a pup again. You are so much like him dear you have no idea. You have his courage, his strength, his leadership. I did not see a daughter of Ghidorah but a daughter of Goji and ...my daughter,” 

****

Izuku’s eyes widen and tears came to the corner of her eyes, “You...you think me as your daughter?”

****

Mothra crees before nuzzling Izuku’s head ever since I saw you glowing in your dad’s stomach. No matter what Ghidorah done or say you are my daughter..if you want me to be your mom,” Mothra said trying to make sure the Little Goji understood that she was not replacing Inko, which was what made Mothra worried Izuku would think she was trying to do.

****

But those fear washed away when Izuku nuzzles back purring, “I love you mama,” Mothra smiles and just decided they were just going to sit here and cuddle, her little Goji deserves it.

****

“NOOOOOOOOO Please don’t kill me! I’m sorry I’m sorry! I should watch out for little kids when I’m watching my shows! Don’t kill me!” Rick screams as he runs by making the two Titans look at him.

****

Godzilla in human form was carrying an iron skillet over his head, “I’m going to kill you Rick! How dare you watch a show with that song near my pup!”

****

“I said I was sorry!” Rick screamed.

****

“Is this normal mama?” Izuku asked Mothra with a confused expression on her face.

****

“For your father...yes it is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that guy are favorite hand man was talking too...Twilight, Moth do not say anything in the comments about him please! Also friend Monoma friend Monoma! I love the sassy guy and I want him and Izuku to be friends...so I did that!
> 
> anyway next chapter maybe longer..its a filter chapter so will take a longer time for me to write...but our little goji is going through another growth spurt and its Bakugou punishement! I know you are all excited about that.
> 
> also another two characters are showing up one is an oc of mine and the other is an oc of Twilightna...she and Moth makes good ocs and I love them! Hope you all enjoy this chapter please leave a comment!
> 
> also these are the people who voted for izuku  
> Momo  
> Iida  
> Uraraka  
> Shoto  
> Battra   
> Tokoyami


	18. Birthday Outing and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku goes to the mall
> 
> Godzilla goes reunite with some family
> 
> Bakugou's Punishement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't Own My Hero Academia nor Godzilla and I never will

_ “Mom! Please stop! Your hurting me!” _

****

_ “ _ **_Stop complaining brat! This is for letting that Quirkless brat saving your ass from that villian! What are you? A weakling?!”_ **

****

_ “I’m sorry! I tried to get him off but he wa-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” _

****

**_“There! Oh stop crying! You should be used to this by now! This is just to make you stronger! You need to be bett-”_ ** KNOCK KNOCK!

****

Katsuki woke up, he sits up in bed and looks around wondering where that sound came from, when he heard his door being knocked on. 

****

Sighing, he then groans as he remembers he was doing community service on Monster Island. “While Deku is getting lessons from the fucking Princible..helping us my ass!” He started to get out of bed, when his stomach gave a painful twist. Paling he runs to the bathroom, going to the toilet, and puking last night's dinner.

****

He groans, once he was done, his stomach churning. “Why...does..this always happen?” He shakes his head when he hears the knock again. Flushing the toilet,and not noticing the blood, he washed his hands, he went to his apartment door. Opening it he saw that black haired woman with the braid in her right ear, “Melody..right?” he said trying his hardest to not mess up on the english named. Her blue eyes seem to sparkle at his try before she nodded, “I’m glad you remember. Ready to go?”

****

Groaning, he shakes his head, “I forgot, so you knocking on the door just woke me up. Mind if I get dress?

****

Melody nodded, I’ll wait out here ok?” She then watched as Bakugou nodded his head and closed the door. Melody sighed as she put a hand to her chest.

****

“Why...why does he look so much like you ...Helios” a few tears went down but she quickly wipes them away as Bakugou opens the door again. Wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt, his left arm covered by the arm sleeve on his left arm. He wore matching black pants.

****

Bakugo sighs but he gives a nod, something told him this was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

 

****

“Ok...and the new height for you is…. Izuku stop standing on your tippy toes that is cheating!” Dr. Serizawa said to the young Gojira, which made her grumble as she stands carefully as the drone measure her.

****

“And now you are...183 ft tall! Not much of a difference but you are growing slower now.” Serizawa said as he typed on the computer. Izuku shakes her body as the light from the drone went away. That feeling always felt weird to her. She then felt a tongue licking her head between her horns. Looking up she saw her dad, rumbling at her while he gave her a quick bath.

****

“Dad! Stop giving me baths! I don’t need them all the time!” Izuku whines as she tries to walk away but he picks her up. But her 183 ft height was no match for his 393. She wiggled in his grip and he chuckles.

****

“Well I just want to spend some time with my pup before she leaves.” He gives her one more lick on the head before setting her down. Izuku looked at him with a tilt of her head, “You’re not coming with us?” 

****

Godzilla nuzzled her making her chirp, “I’m sorry pup, but something came up and I have to deal with it. But when we both come back I got a surprise for you!” 

****

Izuku, much to the amusement of Dr. Serizawa, Dr. Graham, Rick and the many other scientists, started doing what they call the happy dance. Which really was just her wiggling her backside. Chen when hearing Rick laugh glared at him, “Shouldn’t you be getting ready to start poop duty?”

****

“Gahhhh Chen! I still don’t know why I have to be on poop duty!” A growl was his answer as Godzilla having heard him, glares and growls.

****

“Maybe because you are the reason why Izuku knows so many cuss words? If I was you I would get going?” Chen said with a smirk.

****

Rick decided not to answer as he ran past Maddie who was putting her hair in a ponytail. “Hey Zu? You ready to go! Mothra, All Might, Griffin, Barnes and Batsy are waiting for us at the shore!”

****

Mark looked up from the screen of pictures he took of Izuku to put in the scrapbook Seizawa was making. “Maddie are you seriously wearing that jacket?”

****

Maddie looked down, “What's wrong with it?” she looked over her grayish blue jacket...which had some burn marks from when Ghidorah had tried to fry her.

****

“What’s wrong with it is that it has burns and holes at the edges. Why do you even still have it?”

****

“Because Dad, this is my lucky jacket! It survived dick head! That means it's lucky!” 

****

Everybody turned to see Godzilla laughing hard, holding onto his side as he tried to keep standing up.

****

“This is why I like her...Dick head! Why didn’t we never think of that,” he than nudges Izuku towards Maddie. “You go and have fun pup ok?”

****

Giving him a smiles, she picked up Maddie in her mouth by the hood of her jacket and went towards the beach.

****

“Zu! Wait! You don’t have to carry me like this!”

****

Godzilla chuckles before giving the others a nod as he too head towards the shore..just in a different direction than the girls.

* * *

 

****

**Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall**

****

Alright so they should be around here somewhere?” Maddie says as she uses the Zoom Quirk she gotten from Mark to look around the Mall, for the others.

****

Izuku, in human form, was wearing a white t-shirt that had All and an M written on it in english with a pair of blue jeans.

****

“Midoriya! Maddie! Battra! We’re over here!” Turning towards the sound of Ashido’s voice they saw that everyone was here but Bakugou, Shoto and Tokoyami. Even Mineta was here and Izuku thought he was scared of her.

****

  
Why did I even have to come? She is just going to eat us!” her ears twitch and by the way her mama was glaring at Mineta she heard him saying that to. But it made Izuku wonder even more why he was here.

****

“Dude! She is our Classmate and she wasn’t fully in control! Also come on! It’s technically her birthday!” Kaminari said as he kicked Mineta in the shin.

****

“Wow...I’m..surprise that all of you came here. You guys didn’t have too ...” Izuku mumbled to herself but then meeps when Pony gave her a hug.

****

“Midoriya! As your Classmates from both 1-A and 1-B it is our duty to be here to celebrate your birthday!” Iida said as he, Uraraka, and Monoma walked towards them.

****

“But it's not really my birthday.”

****

To her surprise everyone said, “Yes it is  and we are celebrating it.

****

“So who are these with you Midoriya?” Shoji asked noticing the adults that was with the group of three.

****

“Oh..this is First Lt. Griffin and Chief Warrant Barnes.” Izuku pointed at the two soldiers that were wearing civilian clothes.

****

“Why..are they here? To make sure you don’t eat us?!” Mineta glares at her but he yelps when Tusuburaba hits him on the back of his head. 

****

“Nope! We’re just here to keep an eye on her!” Barnes said with a smile as he rubbed Izuku head between her horns.

****

“Godzilla is...very protective of his daughter...and after what happen he would appreciate if some helpful eyes were on her. Not that we’re honestly needed here since Mothra is here.”

****

“Oh but Laura! This way we can bond!” Mama giggles which made everyone's eyes turned to her.

****

“Mothra...as the Queen of Monsters? Godzilla’s wife? Who is a bug?” Mineta stared at her mama with a weird look that mad Izuku for some reason angry. 

****

“How is a bug so hot??”

****

“My Lady Please settle down! You don’t know where that  _ thing  _ has been!” Battra and Maddie grabbed Izuku by her arms trying to keep her from attacking the Grape.

****

“Hey, is it me or is it getting really cloudy all of a sudden,” Monoma said looking up at the sky, seeing thunder clouds starting to appear.

****

There was a loud slapping noise.

****

 Izuku settled down when she realize Tsuyu had slapped Mineta on the head. The clouds slowly disappearing.

****

“Ok so next question..who is he?” Tetsutetsu pointed at the skeleton form of All Might. Izuku, Battra and Maddie paled as they tried to find a way to explain without revealing All Might is actually All Might.

****

“ Oh! I’m Yagi Toshinori! I’m All Might’s Secretary! He asked me if I could keep an eye on his student while she is hanging out with you today.” he pulls out a business card to let the other’s see.

****

“He actually has a business card that says he is a secretary…” Maddie blinks in shock.

****

“Well I guess that comes in handy...I guess we call him Yagi while in this form,” Battra mutter making the two girls nods.

****

“Ok! Let’s get this party started! We are going to do everything in the mall to make sure Midori has the best eight birthday ever!” Ashido squeals with Pony nodding her head agreeing with her in english.

****

“So what should we do first?” Shoda asked as he looked around.

****

“I got an idea! Why not go see a movie! There’s a theater over there!” Kodai points at the theater that had neon lights flashing,”

****

“That is actually a good idea! You here that Shoto! Your going to see a movie!” The group turned around to see, Shoto with another male beside him. The male had long spiky black hair that went well with his pale face. His skin had patches of purple skin around his lower face and neck and all the way down past his collarbone. There were patches of it underneath his blue eyes.

****

Izuku blinks at the black jacket wearing adult, she also remember those burns,”Toya? Is that you?” 

****

Toya chuckles, Been a long time hasn’t it Zu? Also sorry to say I go by Dabi these days,” Izuku was curious about that name. “You named yourself after Quirk?”

****

“ Yeah I know a pretty bad name and not creative but hey it’s mine,” He then looks to Shoto, “Now go have some fun for awhile,” he shoves Shoto towards the group, Monoma catching him before he fell on his face.

****

“I thought you had training today Shoto?” Izuku asked as he stands back up.

****

“Father had an assignment today and Dabi heard about this, so he volunteered to take me here,”

****

“So I’m heading off! Have fun!”

****

Izuku watched him leave. Her memory before turning four she remember Dabi then Toya playing with her in his father’s garden. Playing tag or hide and seek.. She shakes her head in pain when a faded memory of a scream and the smell of burning flesh, the memory already forgotten when she looks over to Kuroiro who spoke up, “Ok so movies right?” 

****

“But how are we all going to pay for it… I doubt everyone has enough money for all of us.” Uraraka said with worry in her voice.

****

“Don’t worry Monarch is paying for everything today,” Barnes said and then smiles as they tried to tell them that Monarch shouldn’t have to do that, “No really think of it as a way of saying thanks for being a friend to Izuku,”

****

“You don’t have to do that! Midoriya is a good friend, you don’t have to pay us for being her friend,” Tsuyu said bluntly.

****

“I didn’t mean it like that! It's honestly just so Izuku can have a good time and get to experience everything she didn’t get to do while growing up. Like hanging out in the mall or with friends,” when Barnes said that everyone turned to her.

****

“You...never hung out with friends at the mall? Hagakure asked and even though Izuku couldn’t see her she could hear the sadness in her voice.

****

“Well before this whole thing, I was diagnosed as Quirkless...and no one wanted to hang out with the Quirkless loser in case of losing their Quirk,” Izuku shrugs her shoulders even though it hurt she was used to it.

****

Everybody was before Ashido grabbed her arm before dragging her and Battra who had grabbed her hand to comfort her.

****

“All right then! Let's go see what is on!” Ashido yelled, leading the group towards the theater.

****

“Look! It Chapter 2 is playing! We should watch that!” Honenuki said with a grin but Izuku clutches to Battra as soon as he said the movie title. “Midoriya? Everything alright?”

****

“Please! Any movie but that one!” Izuku said as she clutched to Battra tightly. Some of the guys started to chuckled at the blush that was forming on Battra’s face which of course Izuku did not notice.

****

“What’s wrong with that movie? I mean sure its a horror but I don’t think it’s that bad?” Kaminari asked confused.

****

“Well you be scared of the  _ thing  _ too if you were forced to watch the old movie when you were four!”

****

“Wait you watched this when you were four!” Sato asked in disbelief.

****

“Bakugou,” was all she said.

****

Kaminari looked at the movie posters before he points at one, “Then what about this? Detective Pikachu!”

****

Izuku looked at the poster in wonder “I would love to but that is only if you guys want to.”

****

Izuku was then blown back with all the shouts of agreement of watching the Pokemon movie. She giggles as she watches her Mama drag All Might into the theater.

* * *

 

****

**Arctic**

****

In the cold and icy lands of the Arctic a giant Roc sits happily smiling at the small pups that were wrestling around. Her white feather moved slightly in the wind showing many scars that were hidden underneath. Her pink eyes sparkle in amusement as she watches a blue scaled serpent wrestle with the many pups. 

****

“Mum! help! The Fenrir pups are ganging up on me!” the serpent hisses laugh as small white pup with six eyes and two tails that looked like a rattlesnake tail licked at her face.

****

“Well Neminine, you decided it was a good idea to start a wrestling match with the 20 pups,”

****

“But I was bored! There is nothing to do!!! Ahh don’t put so much snow underneath my belly! I may be a Northern Serpent but I don’t like this much snow!!!”

****

Glacia chuckles as her ward played with the pups before the Alpha of the Pack, a female that she called Aniu looked up her six yellow eyes glowing.

****

“Aniu? What’s wrong?” Her pink eyes looked ahead while her feathers puffed up as she tried to see who was coming. Her eyes widen as she soon see the figure walking towards them and recognizes him.

****

“Brother-In-Law!” she runs up to the King and hugs him with her wings. “Oh it's so good to see you again,” she pulls back and her eyes grow sad at seeing the claiming marks on his neck and his hips.

****

“Oh Brother-In-Law...I’m so sorry..I should had come..but I needed to make sure Neminine and the Fenrir pups were safe and out of the battle. Ghidorah’s blasted song made them go wild and I had to make sure they stayed here,” she stops talking when Godzilla placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’m just glad you are safe, my brother would kill me if Ghidorah had pulled one of your feathers off.  And you were doing what any mother would do to protect their child, adopted or not, and I’m glad you kept the Fenrirs as far away from that thing as possible,”

****

Glacia nodded but before she could say anything Neminine squeal, “Uncle Goji!” She curls around her 1 mile in length body around him, before giving him snake kisses.

****

“Hello little snake! How are you doing?”

****

“I’m been doing good! When can I go on patrol like Manda does?”

****

“When your older little snake,” Neminine pouts before Glacia spoke to him, Brother-In-Law, speaking of Manda..have you seen him lately in your territory? He disappeared five years ago and I can’t find him,”

****

Godzilla groans..”Well that explains why I had to deal with those two rouge Mutos..he got lost again,”

****

Neminine giggles, “Manda is so bad at getting lost!”

****

“You shouldn’t talk young lady! You have a bad sense of time!” Glacia said as she booped the young Northern Serpent with a tip of one of her feathers.

****

Neminine looks sheepishly, a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

****

“Don’t worry, we will keep an eye out for him, you know that now we’re all getting reunited he’ll soon turn up,”

****

Glacia nodded and then chuckled when the pups came forward and started to sniff at the King’s feet.

****

Godzilla looked at the pups and notice one that was quite different than the others. Unlike the white fur that Fenrirs are known to have this one had a dark brown her with floppy ears unlike the pointed ears. 

****

Titanus Fenrirs were bred by one of his predecessors, and like Mother Longlegs, Death Jackals, Sker Buffaloes they were a lesser breed of Titans. They were also the dogs of the Titans.

****

“Oh this is thy youngest of the pups,” Glacia said as she notices his looks “He’s also Anui’s son. She bred with a regular husky,” 

****

Godzilla nods which is normal for Fenrirs, they don’t have a human form but they could change into a smaller form and breed with dogs.

****

“Maybe this one will be a good pet for my pup,” Glacia’s pink eyes widen. 

****

“A pup? You...have a pup?”

****

Godzilla nods, “During my time being captured by Ghidorah, he also kidnapped a young human who is able to absorb Gaia’s Gift. He forced us to do a Rite,” 

****

Glacia gives a screech “He did what!!! I know he is an absolute thing of evil! Especially since  _ she _ calls him  _ her  _ King. But..to do something like that! How is she and you? A Forced Rite is probably the most painful thing any Titan can go through,”

****

Godzilla sighs and rubs the back of his neck, “Well I didn’t rip her egg out of my egg chamber so that’s a good thing, but the pup bleeds through the gills during extreme cases of stress. But thank Gaia it’s slowing down,”

****

Glacia nodded at that, “Was there anyone else injured?” Godzilla looks at his sister-in-law with guilt, “Ghidorah got Melody...and he ripped out her uterus,” 

****

Tears went down Glacia eyes, “Oh Mother Gaia…”

****

“She still has her Egg Chamber...but unless there is any orphan Titans for her to do a Rite…”

****

Glacia pushed her blue talons into the ice and snow, “Oh Melody...and her dream was to become a mother..”

****

Neminine looks saddened at what she heard while Godzilla just pets her head, “Come on, I got an Island now that’s our new home. It’s not Atlantis but it’s home.

****

Glacia nods, “Just let me get the pack all ready dear Brother-In-Law,”

* * *

 

****

**Monster Island**

****

“Fuck! This is so stupid!” Bakugou glares as he shovels the literal crap into the bags. He has been at this for three hours now. Wearing a protective suit to protect him from the radiation, he was now sweaty, which was new to him, and sore.

****

“Oh shut it you brat! It's your own fault for not actually acting like a hero that you want to be!” the white haired man with glasses yelled as he put his shovel down into the ground.

****

“Where are you going?” Bakugou growls as the man starts to walk away.

****

“My punishment is over kid. I’m leaving to take a nice shower. Bye!”

****

Bakugou glares before turning to the many towers of crap around the area the people here called the Dirtplace. 

****

“FUCK THIS! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS!” he throws the shovel down before stomping off into the forest.

****

“Damn this place. Fuck Deku! I’m suppose to be the hero! Not her! She’s supposed to be just a bug for me to crush! A pebble for me to kick to the side!” he then stops when he notices that one of the trees were moving slightly.

****

“What the-!” only by years of practice was he able to dogged the leg that just tried to make him a skebob.

****

He looks up to see what looked like a giant spider whose legs looked like the many bamboo  that were in this forest. He does a sumersault to doged another attempt of being stabbed before he sends out his arm forward. An explosion went through the air, bigger than most from the three hours of working. 

****

Bakugou gives a fanged grin as the smoke starts to clear but soon that smile turns into a frown, The giant ass spider was not hurt at all, sure it was shaking its leg in pain but soon it was fine. The spider glared down at him, and then the next thing Katsuki knows he was screaming in pain as tendrils stabs him in his body and he was lifted off the ground.

****

He screams in anger and pain as he tried to blast the damn bug but just like like time all it did was screech in pain before dragging him up again. Katsuki thought this was it for him, before a loud screech was heard and a wave of intense heat filled the air before he was dropped back onto the ground.

****

Holding onto his bleeding shoulder he looked up to see a black scaled pteranodon with a height of 300ft using her talons to pierce the bug on the back before her beak bites into one of it’s many legs and pulls. With a screech of pain the bug was now writhing in agony before the wings of the pteranodon lit up with flames and the bug was burned to ash.

****

Katsuki scooted away when the sharp blue eyes looked over to him, he notices a pale scar running across her stomach before a flash of midnight blue light filled the air. Standing where the Titan was now Melody. 

****

He flinches when she came over to him, but the kindness and worry in her eyes made him freeze, “Bakugou, from a scale of 1-10 how much pain are you in?” Melody moved his hand from his bleeding shoulder before going to the belt on her waist and pulling out some bandages.

****

“Um..a three I guess?” Bakugo hissed out as Melody wrapped up his wounds. 

****

Melody sighs, before helping him up, “Well I’m taking you to the Medical Bay so the doctors on hand can make sure that none of these get infected. Then I’m taking you home, your done for the day,” she went to put his arm over her shoulder but Bakugou pulled away. Which was a big mistake as he holds back a yelp of pain as his leg throbbed, and almost fall down when Melody catches him.

****

“Stop! I don’t need fucking help! I’m not weak! A hero is not weak!”

****

But he blinks when Melody chuckles at him, “Man your just like a little inferno, aren't you? Oh I know your not weak, not in strength. But… you are being weak in not for asking for help. Even heroes need help when there hurt, if you tried to do something when your hurt you put the people your trying to save in more danger,” She says this as she puts his arm over her shoulder and starts leading him out of the woods.

****

“But...a hero is supposed to be strong...nothing is suppose to beat them...Heroes are supposed to win,” he said confused as his mother’s voice went through his head.

****

**_“You stupid brat if I’m force to have you, your at least not going to be weak and useless!”_ **

****

“Being a Hero is not about winning..being a hero is about making sure that the people you are saving are safe from harm. That’s what a hero is about. Now come on you Little Inferno, let's get you to the Medical Bay,”

****

As Melody started leading Katsuki back to the base, Katsuki had a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

 

****

**Kiyashi** **Ward Shopping Mall**

****

“Zu are you still crying?” Maddie asked as the group looked around the mall, wondering what to do next after watching the movie.

****

“The Pokemon ...they were so beautiful..” Izuku cries about her childhood cartoon actually being real. Battra patted her back while Maddie chuckled.

****

“The music was also really good too,” Jiro said while twirling one of her earjacks im her hands.

****

Before anyone else could say anything, Manga pointed at a store, making everyone turns towards it.

****

“Midoriya ...are those plushies of your True Form?” Momona asked with a raised eyebrow at the now blushing girl.

****

Soon much to Izuku’s embarrassment they were dragged into the store where merchandise of many heroes were being sold. And like Momona said there were many plushies of Izuku’s true form. There wasn’t only her either, their was plushies of her dad, mama and Rodan. Of Manny, Skyra (Scylla), Maya, and Old Man Methy.

****

“How do you already have merchandise! We only been at school for a week!” Mineta grumbles.

****

“It might be because they did catch a glimpse of her cleaning up the beach when All Might was training her,” Yagi said as he picked up a plushie of Dad and Mama, which made Mama giggle and him blushed.

****

“Wait you not talking about that beach that was used as a dump are you?!” Ibara asked which made everyone stared at Izuku with wide looks.

****

“Maddie helped too! It wasn’t only me!” Izuku said fluster with all this attention

****

“Midoriya, Maddie I said it once I say it again! You two are so manly!” Kirishima said with tears coming down his eyes.

****

Tetsutetsu was not any different, he just couldn’t speak with how much he was crying.

****

“Come on! Let's look around! This store has to have something we can all buy!” Ashido screamed with a fist in the air.

****

Izuku found herself in a clothing isles staring at a Godzilla onesie, “Well that explains where Serizawaw got that thing for my Halloween costume,” she mumbled to herself with a twitch in her eye.

****

“Yo! Deku! Is that you! Man I thought you were dead!”

****

Izuku body stiffen at that voice as she turned around. Staring..no leering at her was Daisuke, one of Bakugou little followers. If she remembered he had a Quirk that allowed him to make his fingers longer.

****

She stepped back, her body tense as he walked towards her.

****

“Man I thought those stupid rumors were false..about you having a Qurirk, being trained by All Might..being adopted by that Lizard..but I guess their true?” He looks down at her, him being taller.

****

“It’s nice to see you to Daisuku, but if you excuse me, I am with some friends from school and I need to meet up with them again,” she tries to leave but he grabs her arm tightly.

****

“Oh come on Midoriya! Is it a problem that I want to see an old schoolmate? So what school do you go too?”

****

Izuku tries to escape from his grip but he grips tighter when she tries to pull away, “I go to U.A,” she growled out through gritted fangs, “Now let me go!”

****

“What!? No way! You got into U.A!? I’m surprise but it can't be the hero course!?”

****

She glares at him, “In fact it is!” she nearly yells out as her eyes start turning red, “I actually got the highest score on the entrance Exam thank you very much!” She almost was able to pull away but he drags her closer to him.

****

“Then that means I better help remind you where your place is,” he whispers in her ear, but before he could do anything he screams in pain, and she was dragged away from him.

****

Izuku looked up to see Battra glaring at Daisuke his eyes smoking purple smoke as he holds her protectively. The others soon came running in. “If you  **_ever_ ** touch her again... **_I will kill you where you stand!”_ **

****

Izuku face for some reason got warmer as she heard Battra said that, he..sounded really nice when he was pissed off.

****

“Oh come on! I was just reminding the bitch that she was nothing more than a bed warmer!” Daisuke growl and everyone else gave an angry gasped while Battra looked like he was about to kill him, while frost began to crawl up Shoto’s right side. But Momona reacted first.

****

Daisuke face went to the side as Momona slapped him in the face, then using the Quirk that he copied, Momona grabbed Daisuku with his now long fingers and threw him out of the shop. Daisukue growled and was about to yell when a clicked of a gun was heard and he looks to see both Griffin and Barnes pointing a gun at him. Pailing..with a wet mark appearing on his pants he ran away.

****

Everyone stared in shock at what Momona just did and he just shrugs his shoulders, “What? No one and I mean no one talks shit about my friends.”

* * *

 

****

**Monster Island**

****

Izuku sighs as she gets on to the island, and Maddie, Battra (who went into his True Form), Barnes, Griffin, Toshi got off him as Mama landed next to her.

****

After the encounter with Daisuku, we continued on our day out. Momo to make her feel better actually bought her a giant size plush version of her dad to make her feel better. Which All Might was now carrying in his muscle Form.

****

After the shopping trip we had went to the food court and had lunch. Izuku smiles even though with Daisuku had ruined a little bit, everyone made sure she was happy...maybe not Mineta, turns out while they were looking around the shop he had left. No one really cared about that much.

****

Once everyone was off, she shakes her body, water dropping on to the others much to Maddie’s annoyance. Right when she was about to walk towards the Den to take a nap a brown blur tackled her, and she landed on her back. Her dorsal fins keeping her in place as something slimy licked her face.

****

Looking up she saw it was a pup with six yellow eyes and brown dark fur. The pup had two tails but they looked like a rattlesnake’s and they curled like a husky’s.

****

Izuku giggles as the pup began to lick her face again.

****

“How do you like your surprise pup?” The dog got off her when her dad walks towards her, to Izuku’s surprise she saw a white Roc with pink eyes and a giant snake with dark blue scales and light blue scales on her underbelly.

****

The young serpent slithers over and nuzzled her, “Hello Cousin Heiress Izuku!” 

****

Blinking in shock she stares at her Dad in shocked, “What?”

****

Godzilla just chuckled at his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied there is three new characters
> 
> Glacia is an albino Roc that belongs to my friend Twilightna (she looks like the Roc from Sinbad and the Seven Seas
> 
> Neminine belongs to my friend Mothnem ( who gave me this idea for creepy Ghidorah!)
> 
> Tiatanus Fenrir belongs to me! They are pets to other Titans. I read many stories where Izuku gets a therapy dog and I wanted to try that too! If you want to know the brown one looks like Balto (if you haven't guess by the name of the leader of the pack)
> 
> Also good dabi? Yes good Dabi and there is a sad reason for it too
> 
> Daisuke is the long finger boy who followed Bakugou in the beginning. He didn't have a name so I gave him one.
> 
> Also true story about It..except it was my babysitter and I was five and it was the old movie...I am now deadly afraid of clowns
> 
> Next chapter is...the beginning of USJ! WOOHOO!
> 
> please leave a comment!


	19. USJ-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just have to warn you....MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AT THE END!!!! THIS IS A GODZILLA FIC AND I THOUGHT LONG AND HARD SO I HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE OFF! I'M SORRY FOR ANY FANS WHO LIKE THIS CHARACTER!
> 
> ALSO HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY DECIDED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY TOMORROW TWILIGHTNA! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR OCS!
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU MOTHNEM FOR NEMININE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Godzilla, nor my hero academia!
> 
> I only own the oc fenrirs and Jester! they belong to me!
> 
> please leave a comment!
> 
> edit (10/25/2019) thank you wonder wings for telling me the mistake of Tsuyu siblings! I fixed it!

_Dust… that was what surrounded her...and blood...Screams of anguish... and many hands grabbing onto her body. No matter how many times she threw one hand away, another grabbed onto her._

 

_The screams grew louder and louder, soon dust and blood cover her whole body..and then a voice..which sounded so much like her mother rang out_

 

**_“BEWARE THE ONE WITH THE MANY HANDS!”_ **

 

Izuku’s eyes open wide, feeling something cold against her cheek. She looks into the six yellow eyes of her Fenrir, who she had named Nick.

 

“Hey worm guy? How was your first night? Hope it was better than mine,” He was nicknamed worm guy by Rick seeing as like all Fenrir, he ate the mutated worms that lived near Titans.

 

Nick boop her snout with his nose in worry, making Izuku sigh. 

 

“It was just a bad dream...that’s all…” she said to herself as she curls around Nick and her Godzilla plushie (which made her dad blush when he saw) snuggling deeper in the blue blankets listening to her parents breathing she slowly closes her eyes.

 

“Just a bad dream ...right?”

* * *

 

 

**Kamino Ward**

 

Muffled screams and the smell of burning flesh could be heard and smell in place that many said was just an abandoned bar. But for many years it has been occupied.

 

A 20 year old starred in amusement at the twitching body of the other wearing a drama sad mask. His smile widen as the smell of burning flesh grew stronger. The green glow from the very chains doing the deed made the area around him brighter, showing his messy blue hair and red eyes. A dismember hand covered his face.

 

 “Shigaraki...we still need him...and I don’t want to spend another hour of getting rid of the smell of burning flesh,” the boy stared at the man that seemed to be made of purple fog before clicking his tongue.

 

“Fine Kurogiri...ruin my fun.” He pressed a button on a small remote and the chains stopped glowing, leaving the man on the floor gasping for breath and twitching terrilby.

 

“Go in your corner Jester...and remember your not allowed to sleep! Do it again and it will be another hour!”

 

The man lowered himself to the ground before going to the corner of the room where there was a blanket laid. The man went underneath it and there was slight movement before dull red eyes blinked from the darkness underneath.

 

“Stupid animal,” the 20 year old, now known as Shigaraki mutter underneath his breath. He then turned to the fog man, “Everything ready for tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, everything is ready for tomorrow,” the yellow eye fog nodded towards a hulking figure that seemed to have it’s brain exposed.

 

“Good…” he looks down to the newspaper on the counter, “I wonder how will society reacted to not only their Symbol of Peace being killed by villains...but their Heiress to that title being kidnapped as well,” his smile got even wider as he stared at the black and white picture of a young girl with horns, and scales on her cheeks.

* * *

 

 

**7:53am Monday morning- Yavin Road**

 

“Now listen here you weaklings! Take another step closer to me and this lovely family will have their necks snap! So don’t even think of giving a chase!” an enormous pink figure. His white pupils have a malice in them as he grins at the three figures.

 

A woman with blonde hair and wearing a mask  with horns, glared at him with her red eyes. She holds her shoulder in pain, “Trapezius Head! You are wanted for Serial Larceny and Murder!”

 

A man made of wood, shakely got up, his arm turning into branches, “He’s strong and fast..try anything to keep him close!”

 

Before they could do anything a loud yell could be heard, **“Have no fear!”**

 

**“MISSOURI SMASH!”**

 

The pink glob found himself knocked out, the family in the arms of All Might!

 

 **“Its a good thing I was on my way to work!”** he chuckles as he sets the family down.

 

“All Might! Your not doing us any favors!” the hero Mt. Lady says as she glares at the grinning man.

 

“Maybe if you actually did something instead of standing around, he wouldn’t have too,”

 

The two heroes from the heroes turned around to see a young woman with tanish skin, like an Egyptian. Her hair was short with a tiny pigtail and the color of sand. She wore a black leather jacket with a brown shirt that had no sleeves (not that anyone could see) and wore brown cargo pants. What was weird was the long sand color tail that had a sharp jagged rock at the end. The lion like ears on top of her head twitch as she stared at the heroes with annoyance in her purple eyes. Next to her was another woman, taller than her with dark skin and silver hair. Her ed eyes stare in worry at All Might.

 

“You! Your that Titan that interrupted us from catching that villain!” Mt Lady growled as she pointed a finger at the cat woman. 

 

“The name is Sekhmet if you must know..and I didn’t interrupted anything! If you actually did your job I wouldn’t had to slap the guy,” she and the other woman then walks by the heroes, completely ignoring them and going to All Might.

 

The three then left the scene leaving Mt. Lady grumbling curse words as Kamui Woods stares at her in disbelief.

 

“Buglet? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Maya asked as they were now on top of a building.

 

**“I was! But I just couldn’t stand by and let that villain hurt those poor people!”**

 

“Toshi it’s ok no one is up here but us, turn into your True Form,” Sekhmet said as she looked around. All Might sighed as in a poof of smoke he turn into his skeleton form. He coughs up some blood but Maya gives him a napkin, that she now carries in her pocket for this, and starts wiping his face.

 

“I’m fine Maya! He didn’t even touch me,” he says as he notices her checking over.

 

“Let her do it Toshi it makes her feel better,” Sekhmet said as she runs her claw fingers through his hair.

 

Toshinori didn’t like saying this, but he enjoyed these two mothering him. He hasn’t told Midoriya this but he didn’t have a Quirk before One for All, and such he was Quirkless. When it was found out..his parents didn’t take it well and kicked the four year old out on the streets. He lived there for about 8 years until Nana, Midoriya’s grandmother found him, and took him in. He didn’t get to know her for very long until her death, so he was raised by Gran Torino and Melody, who were more like an Aunt and uncle to him, since they were more focus on training him. So he...hasn’t had the soft touch of a mother’s love in years.

 

“Buglet, you should really get to class, what if you used up all your time before you even get there? Didn’t you tell us that you were taking the students on a class on a field trip,” Maya asked him.

 

“I am..I just can’t ignore the cry of help from people!”

 

Both Sekhmet and Maya laugh, “Well maybe it will go quicker if we helped you” Sekhmet said with a fanged grin, “Especially since it seems me beating up the baddies make little miss Mt prissy so upset!”

 

Toshinori couldn’t help but laugh, but he looked down in confusion, _“Ever since I pass One for All to Young Midoriya...my speed has gone down...that means my Quirk is slowly disappearing. But yet…. At the same time I still get burst of power that feels ...like it used to before I got this terrible wound!”_

 

He presses a hand to his side where the wound was.

 

_“Additionally before Ghidorah woke up and after the slime villain, my time in this form had went down…. But during the battle trial...I was able to have a few extra minutes to spare!”_

 

He smiles as he quickly turns into his Hero Form and jumps off the building, Maya and Sekhmet following him.

 

 _“I don’t know what’s going on with my Quirk...but at least I can tell that Midoriya is growing into it._ His smile widens as he lands, punching the front of a car that was trying to get away, as he thought of the training session him and Midoriya had last night. _“She is a suitable successor, even though she hasn’t used One for All since the Entrance Exams. Hopefully Hound Dog will help with her fear of lightning, but of course I don’t blame her for that. I would be scared shit of lightning if a hydra tried to fry me with it.”_

 

_“Hopefully with Melody-Sensei here...I can be a better teacher for her!”_

 

“Oh no there’s a villain in the next town that has barricaded himself!”

 

**“Oh come on!”**

 

**But what Yagi Toshinori didn’t know...that something inside of him was growing. It was small and it flicker, but day by day it was growing. And this little thing...will change his fate..that other Toshinoris in other universes didn’t have the chance to.**

* * *

 

 

**12:50 pm-U.A High School**

 

“Oh my god Midori! Your puppy is so cute!” Ashido squeal as she rubbed Nick’s fluff. Izuku couldn’t help but laugh as Nick was taken the pleasure of all the pets he was getting from her classmates. 

 

“Definitely cute, even though the six eyes are kinda freaky,” Kaminari said as the dog then decided to stare at him.

 

“What kind of dog is he? I never seen one like him. Is it a Quirk that gave him six eyes?” Iida asked as he pushes up his glasses.

 

“My dad said he is a Titanus Fenrir, a type of Titan that is like a dog to others. From what he told me one of his predecessors bred his kind and it's kinda like a tradition for one of the next Kings to have one,” Izuku said as she dug in her bag to get a tupperware of worms.

 

“Ew are those worms?”

 

Izuku nodded as she set it down, Nick eating them happily, “They eat these things, worms are their source of prey,”

 

“Gross but so manly!” Kirishima smiled.

 

“So does this mean your dad has one?” Shoji asked and Izuku nods. 

 

“My dad’s is the leader of the pack and Nick’s mom. Aunt Glacia was watching over the pack in the Arctic with Neminine,”

 

“Glacia? Neminine?” Jirou raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oops. Glacia is my dad’s sister-in-law and she is a Titanus Roc and Neminine is a Titanus Northern Serpent and Glaica’s adopted daughter.

 

“Your family is so weird,”

 

“Tell me about it,” 

 

Aizawa-Sensei then walked in, “settle down and get into your seats,”

 

As soon as everyone was in their seats, Nick laying underneath her desk, Aizawa-Sensei continued, “Today in Heroic studies we will be doing an event that will be supervised by me, Kan-Sensei, All Might and somebody else,”

 

Izuku blinked, _“Four heroes...was it because of what happened on Saturday?”_

 

“Sensei! What will we be doing today?!” Sero asked with a hand raised.

 

“What every hero needs to learn so that they can be a hero,” he then pulls out a card, “Rescue Training. Either it be a flood or any other disaster,”

 

Everyone started getting excited, except Bakugou. _“Now that I think about it….he’s been quiet the whole day today.”_

 

“Now I know your all excited,” he pulls out a remote this time that revealed the cases that held their costumes, “But remember your not use to these yet, so if you don’t want too you can where your gym clothes instead,”

  


Izuku got a determine look on her face, “ _The trial of rescue...that is how All Might made his entrance to the world of heroes,” This is the training into the world of heroes!”_

 

“Midoriya. Take your dog to Recovery Girl, he’ll get his training from her,” Izuku blinked at her Sensei and nodded, “Right!”

* * *

 

 

“Midori? Where are your gloves?” Uraraka asked when Izuku came from outside of the school, having just gotten dress after taking Nick to Recovery Girl. 

 

“Oh! Um I forgot to take them back with the rest of my Hero costume, so they’re probably still in my study at home,” She said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

 

Before any of the 1-A or 1-B students could say anything a blue blur tackled her.

 

“Cousin Heiress Izuku!”

 

Hugging the back of her body was a 14 year old with blue scales instead of skin, she wore an orange hoodie, with a black skirt. Her hair didn’t seemed to be made of hair but the same color scales. Her yellow eyes glowed with happiness.

 

“Neminine! What are you doing here?”

 

Neminine giggles, “I’m here for my test!”

 

“Test?”

 

“That’s right Midoriya!” everybody screamed when Principal Nedzu popped out from Aizawa-Sensei’s scarf.

 

“I realize that it wasn’t fair for some young Titans who just woke up from their hibernation to not be able to come to U.A because they can’t take the Entrance Exam. So if any Titan that wishes to become a hero we will let them do the Entrance Exam,”

 

“Yeah because a hero..its like the same like one of the knights right? You do patrols and protect people?” Neminine asked.

 

Izuku smiled, The Knights were a special group of Titans that were trained to help her dad protect the balance. They listen to her dad, her mama and Rodan, who was the third in command. From what she learned was that her Uncle Quartz was the leader of the Knights.

 

“Neminine! Please settle down,” coming up was a woman holding a parasol over herself even though it wasn’t raining. Izuku knew it was because of her being albino her skin would burn really easy. Shoto stared at the woman in shock. She had thick white hair that went down to her back with dead pale skin. He almost thought it was his mother until he saw that she had bright pink eyes. HE shakes his head and decides to stand near Battra. But he kept looking at the woman who was wearing a long sleeve blue dress that went to her ankles and black flats with white stockings. In her hands she was holding,...

 

“My gloves!” Izuku yipped happily as she got the bracelets and put them on. Pressing a button, red bandages wrapped around her arms and hands. “Thank you Aunt Glacia!”

 

“It's no problem dear, your father saw these on your desk and I was on my way here anyway,”

 

“So what are you doing?” Neminine tilted her head.

 

“We’re doing rescue training!” Momona said with a smirk on his face.

 

“Ohhh! Can I go please! Pretty please!”

 

“I don’t see why not! Aizawa and Kan can test you on how well you can do in these types of situations!” Nedzu said with a smile as if it was the best idea ever.

 

Aizawa sighed, “As long as she listens to what we say I don’t think it will be a problem.

 

Neminine squeals in excitement. 

 

Soon both 1-A and 1-B were on different buses. Izuku was sitting between Neminine and Tsuyu. 

 

“Here Midoriya,” Tsuyu then hands Izuku a piece of paper, “This is for you,”

 

Looking down she blushes as it was a drawing of her in her True form. “My brother and sister are fans of your and they loved the plushies of you that I got them yesterday. Once they learned that we were in the same class they asked me to give you this,”

 

Izuku was now a blushing mess of green light.

 

“Look at that! Your not even a hero yet and you already have fans!” Sato said with a grin on his face, as Neminine pokes Izuku’s face with a grin.

 

“Stop it..it's not like I did anything..” Izuku mumbled to herself.

 

“Sure but your not only the daughter of the King of Monsters but your the apprentice to All Might! Not that I think about it..your Quirk is kinda like All Might’s” Tsuyu ribbit out.

 

Before she could stop that thought process Kirishima brought out a hand, “Yeah I’m kind of jealous, really. Your Quirk is super flashy. Sure my Hardening Quirk, isn’t bad for punching out some baddies, but lots of people aren’t going to care because it’s not super flashy.”

 

“But who cares!” Neminine blinks, “As long as you're able to use it to save people shouldn’t it not matter if its flashy?”

 

“Neminine is right Kirishima! Your Quirk is amazing and you could save a lot of people with it!”

 

“It's true though, Pro’s are like a popularity contest,” Ashido said with a smile.

 

“My navel laser is a sure win for the Pro Level!” Aoyama gave a sparkly grin.

 

“But it's bad that you get a stomach ache if you use it too much,” Ashido smile making Aoyama frown.

 

“If we’re talking about Quirks, you, Bakugou and Todoroki have the most powerful ones,”

 

“Sure but with Bakugou’s attitude, he won’t be getting any popularity,” Tsuyu croaked out and to Izku’s amazement he didn’t say anything but glare.

 

“What in the name of Mother Gaia…” Izuku whisper to herself.

 

“Don’t worry about him My Lady… Melody has a way with words...he just thinking.” Izuku blinked at Battra but decided to take his word on it.

* * *

 

 

**USJ**

 

“Woooaaaahhh!” all of 1-A and 1-B gaze at amazement at the place. Neminine was jumping up and down.

 

“Look there’s flood wrecks and landslides, fires and almost everything of natural disasters,” Izuku looked in amazement.

 

“Doesn’t your kind cause most of that stuff,” Mineta said with a glare at her.

 

“Dude give it a rest,” Tetsutetsu said as he stood near Kirishima.

 

Everybody then grew quiet as a hero walked towards them, “This is a practical training area I created. To simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and it’s name is… the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!”

 

_“Wow...it really is the U.S.J!”_

 

“I can’t believe it! The Space Hero! No. 13!” Izuku yipped as Uraraka was now jumping up and down alongside Nemninine.

 

“Their the hero who does the phenomenal work helping with disaster relief!”

 

“13, where's All Might? Too busy doing an interview?”

 

“Seems like he was using more time than necessary, Maya and Sekhmet have him in the teacher lounge resting up. He said he should be able to make it towards the end,”

 

Aizawa sighs, “You can’t blame him, even with him here there will be villains who will take the chance, and he can’t help himself but help,” Kan said as he crossed his arms.

 

“We should be fine with the three of us.

 

Thirteen then turned to the students, “Before we begin I have one no two or..ok maybe a little bit more…”

 

“I’m certain you are aware but my Quirk is called Blackhole. No matter what material gets sucked into the vortex, I’m afraid it will turn into dust.”

 

Izuku nods, “That’s what makes you the perfect rescue hero! You can remove wreckage and saved people injured by disasters! I heard you were a big help after the Titan War!”

 

“Yes, that is true...but it can also be a power to kill.”

 

Everybody stared at them in shock except Battra and Neminine both who were nodding.

 

“Naturally in this society of superhumans and Titans, Quirks are strictly regulated and the requirements for their lawful used are enforced,”

 

They then chuckled, “Titans on the other hand...we can’t really tell them to stop going into their True Forms but the Commission are working together to help them feel more at home. Making the streets safe for both are kinds and for peace,”

 

“But this is the make-up of our world. Each of you must not forget that you possess a Quirk that can go awry, one wrong step is all it could take to kill someone on accident. During Aizawa and Kan’s physical strength test, you learned your respective power’s potential. While during All Might’s...you took away the fear of using them against a person.”

 

“Now your next lesson will show you how not to hurt but to save a person’s life with your Quirk! You will now be learning the true purpose of being heroes!”

 

Izuku blinked when she saw Bakugou flinched at 13’s words.

 

_“To this day...I wish it did go that way ...to learn to save someone. But fate had other plans for us..”_

 

The lights started flickering and the fountain started messing up. Aizawa-Sensei, Kan-Sensei looked towards it...as a purple fog appeared.

 

“What’s going on…” Kirishima blinks with wide eyes.

 

“Are we starting now?” Tetsutetsu walked forward.

 

“All of you! Stand back now!” Kan-Sensei said as Aizawa-Sensei put on his goggles.

 

“Sensei..what’s going on?!” Kodai asked

 

“All of you stay out of the way,” Aizawa says as they watched people walked out of the fog, “These are villains,” when he says that everyone gasps.

 

Izuku’s eyes widen as the man in the center came out of the fog. What really shook her up was that he was covered in hands.

 

**_“BEWARE THE ONE WITH THE MANY HANDS!”_ **

 

“ _But...that was just a dream!”_

 

“All of you keep together!”

 

The man with the hands stood next to a big hulking figure with its brain exposed and having a beak.The fog then grew golden eyes, “Eraserhead, Vlad King and No. 13… All Might is suppose to be here as well but I don’t see him,”

 

Aizawa growls “We should have known it had something to do with villains the other day with the break in..” he grabs his scarf.

 

“Where is he...we went to all the trouble to gather so many of us and now you tell us that the Symbol of Peace...All Might..isn’t even here…” Izuku spine shivers as the way he talked, she blinked when Neminine stood in front of her. Her legs becoming a long snake tail with dark blue scales and a light blue underbelly.

 

“I wonder ...will he show up if we kill some kids?”

 

“But how in the world did villains get inside the home base of Heroes!”

 

“13-Sensei! Shouldn’t there be an intruder alarm or something!” Momo looks around.

 

“Yes! But for some reason they are not activating ...”  

 

“They must have someone with a Quirk that is blocking it!” Maddie growls as she zooms in on the group.

 

“Yes...but is this the only place they are attacking.” Shoto said as ice begins to crawl up his right side.

 

“Todoroki is right!” Shoda started going to his scouter, “An isolated space away from the main campus..at a time when a class is scheduled, they must have a solid objective. This isn’t some ambushed, they planned for this!”

 

“13 get the students out of here while me and Kan deal with them! Try to call the school for backup!”

 

“Russel and Kaminari!” Kan said as blood started coming from his gauntlets, “You two try to contact the school with your Quirks, got it!”

 

“Y-yes sir!”

 

_“I would say something about Aizawa-Sensei fighting a whole group of villains..but he is a hero..and both dad and mama said a warrior is not a one trick pony…”_

 

The two heroes jumped down.

 

“All right! Its show time! Firing Squad is a go!”

 

“Who the heck are these two? Isn’t it just suppose to be All Might and 13?”

 

“Who gives a fuck! Let’s get this show on the road!”

 

They then tried to use their Quirks but to their shock...they wouldn’t work!”

 

Before they could blink a flood of blood had them trap as Aizawa kicks them in the head, knocking them out.

 

“You idiots! That’s Eraserhead and Vlad King! Eraserhead can cancel out your Quirks by just looking at you while Vlad can capture you with his own damn blood!”

 

A villain with four rocky arms chuckles…”Can he block a mutant type Quirk?” he then blinks when Aizawa suddenly in front of him, punching him in the face. “Nope, no can do,”

 

He then wraps his scarf around the villain’s leg “It can only work on emitter and transformation Quirks. Even so…” he bends backwards to avoid punch another was trying to get him. Before pulling on his scarf, “But guys like you are stronger at close quarters combat where you can excel,” 

 

The man who leg was wrapped up in the scarf knocks into the other, “Which is why I’ve devised a counter measure,”

 

The blue haired man watches as Eraserhead and Vlad King started taking down the villains. “God..Pro Heroes are such a pain. If we were just any ramble..we wouldn’t stand a chance,” he then notices the group of students leaving. 

 

“Kurogiri...stop them….”

 

Just as the students were about to reach the exit when the fog was there blocking their way out.

 

“I’m afraid we can’t allow that..especially the young lady who is apprentice to All Might…” Neminine hissed as Battra and Shoto stood closer to Izuku.

 

“Greetings… We are the League of Villains...I’m sorry for the interruption..but we have come here to not only kill All Might..but to take the young lady that is being apprentice to him...I wonder if you could tell us where he is?” 

 

Izuku growls, before she notices Iida, being careful she got close to him to whisper in his ear, “Iida..when you see the chance...I need you to run!”

 

“What!” he whispered as he kept an eye on the fog villain. 

 

“Listen your the fastest of us...you can get out of here and get help!”

 

“Midoriya! I just can’t leave you here!”

 

“You can and will! As Class President I’m ordering you to go get the other teachers!” her eyes turn red as she felt her Alpha genes starting to activate.

 

But things did not go that way as Tetsutetsu, Bakugou, and Kamakiri jumped in and attack the fog man. Bakugou using his explosions, Tetsutetsu using his steel fists and Kamakiri using his blades on his arms. Kirishima was about to jump in but Maddie held him back.

 

“You don’t really think we would just let you do us in?” Bakugou grin with fangs.

 

“Dude that isn’t what heroes dude! It isn’t manly!”

 

“If you dare lay a hand on Midoriya..or any of my fellow classmates...I’m going to fucking carve you up!”

 

But to their and everyone else’s shock the fog man reformed. “I shouldn’t be surprised..you are the Hero world’s Golden Eggs...but now….”

 

13’s eyes widen, “Run!”

 

Izuku pushed Iida out of the way just as the fog surrounded them.

 

**“YOU SHALL BE SCATTER!”**

* * *

 

 

The next thing Izuku knew was that she had fallen into a pool of water… “ _The flood zone?!”_ Her body easily started using her gills to breathe in the water.

 

_“That fog’s Quirk...it must be warping! And for some reason they aren’t only after All Might...but me as well!”_

 

“Ohhh it’s my lucky day!”

 

She turns around to see a shark man swimming over to her.

 

“Oh I will definitely be getting a raise by taking you to Shigaraki!”

 

Izuku growls as her dorsal fins started glowing green, her eyes becoming a ruby red.

 

**“SKREEEEEEEEEDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI!”**

 

“AHHHHHHH! Oh shit oh shit oh shit!” just as she roar, the sharks instinct took over, telling him to get the fuck away from this apex predator. But right before he did, Tsuyu comes in and kicks him in the side of his jaw, knocking him out.

 

Tsuyu points up and Izuku nods, she then notices that wrapped around her tongue was Momona. Izuku and Tsuyu the two girls swim up and gets onto the boat.

 

“This is bad” Momona said as he peeks over the railing. “We’re surrounded,” looking over the railings themselves they saw a bunch of villains. 

 

But then Izuku notices a purple glow that was getting brighter and brighter. Lightning bolts appear but they were orange. In a giant splash that separated the villains a figure appeared.

 

Landing on the boat was a 5’3 figure with with black hair that went all the way down his back. He had three yellow horns sticking out of his head and his eyes were a pupil-less red eyes. He had four wings on his back, that was like Mama’s but more ragged. They were black with a pattern of red and yellow but what caught Izuku’s eyes...and made her blush, was on the corner top of each wing. It was a pattern that looked like a green eye, the same green as hers.

 

Tsuyu, “Are you ok Midoriya? You seemed to be a little bit red, Ribbit,”

 

Momona couldn't help but laugh, “Man you are really straight forward aren’t you,”

 

“There is nothing straight about me, ribbit,”

* * *

 

 

A few meters away, Mineta took a deep breath as he came up from the water. “Oh man..this is bad..so bad! This was supposed to be just a training trip! We’re not ready to fight actual villains! If I knew this was going to happen...I would have called out or something. Heck I don’t even want to be a Hero! I only did it to get the girls..not like they been noticing me at all. It's like they don’t know a real man if they even saw one!”

 

He then notices that the villains..they haven’t noticed him yet!”

 

“If I be quiet...I can get out of here!  The others will be ok! They have powerful Quirks! Me my Quirk is so stupid! I need to worry about myself right now!” He starts trying to swim away from the boat and out of the pool, when he felt something brush again.

 

“What...what was that?” he quiver in fear. He looked around, not noticing the shadow that swam underneath him.

 

“I gotta get out of here!”

 

He didn’t get far ...until he was pulled under, without even a chance to scream.

 

The pool of water soon had a little puddle of red in it, as a purple mask rose up from underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...yep Mineta is dead...honestly..I never really like him..especially the way he treats girls. Now I know that some people would had tried to either change his attitude or at least get him expelled..but this is a godzilla fic..and these kids needs to know that not all titans are like Izuku and her family. They haven't met any titan that would kill them, unlike Izuku, Bakugou, Maddie and the rest of Monarch. Sure they heard on the news but none of them has ever seen it since not everywhere was hit by the Titan War. So this will be a shock to them. I hope no one will be upset by my decision...
> 
> So now to happy stuff.. yes I name Izuku's Fenrir Nick and his kind eats worms...what can I say I am in love of the 1998 movie and I love my references 
> 
> and yes Battra is now a moth! I waited for this exact moment! Reason why it took so long...was because of the eye patterns. He was making that pattern as it is tradition for all divine moths to have the eye patter of their paragon on their wings. So that's why it took him so dang long even though he can easily transforms whenever he wants.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy! Leave a review please!
> 
> also shout out to the guest who gave me the idea of Tsuyu's younger sisters of being fans of Izuku!


	20. USJ-part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..I'm glad you weren't mad at me for Mineta's death...I was worry about that! So here is the next chapter! And its 17 pages long...woo! Man I think this is a certain rite for all writers of bnha to get to the usj...like a certain rite of passage...and I'm glad I got to do this! anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own My hero academia or godzilla...
> 
> Also Happy Halloween and Happy belated Birthday Godzilla! He is 65 years old now!

“Damn it...why is that Titan kid here….” the shark villain said as he rubbed his jaw. “Shigaraki said that he’ll deal with her! But no she is here!” 

 

“Kurogiri must had accidently sent her here,” a villain said as he morph the water into claws.

 

“Damn it! My instincts were going crazy! It was like I was on the bottom of the food chain!”

 

Izuku heard this all from the boat trying her hardest to not stare at Battra’s wings, Monoma looked over the rail next to her, “This is bad..they have us surrounded. How the hell were villains able to break in here!”

 

“I don’t know...they knew our schedule! The simplest explanation is that they caused those reporters to break in so they can get any information. It’s like Sho said..they have been planning for this.

 

“But there’s...there’s no way they could possibly kill All Might,” Monoma said trembling a little, “Or heck even kidnap you!” Izuku blinked remembering that the villains had said something about taking her.

 

“Godzilla and Mothra would not allow either of those things to happen...I would not allow them to take My Lady!” Battra growls out loud, his new wing fluttering angrly.

 

“Monoma..Battra..they must have found a way to do both ...why else come...they obviously don’t want to be beaten.”

 

Both Battra and Mineta froze at Tsuyu words, “I wouldn’t put it past them. Beside Midoriya that one guy said they're going to kill us. /and who knows how long it will take All Might to get here,”

 

Izuku ignored all this as she started to think,  _ “But why target just him...there are many other heroes for them to try and kill. Is it because he is the Symbol of Peace ...because of him villains are too afraid to even try ...and why would they want to take me...is it because I’m supposedly not only the next King...but the next Symbol of Peace…” _

 

**_“You can be a Hero!”_ **

 

**_“Come on fangirl! I know you can do it!”_ **

 

**_“So you see, it doesn’t matter if you have a power or not. It's what you do and how you act that shows if your a hero or not. And pup from what I can see your already a hero,”_ **

 

**_“Come now Young Midoriya!”_ **

 

**_“Congratulations on passing!”_ **

 

**_“I thought of you as my pup as soon as I started calling you that. In my species pup mean my child. You are my daughter and I won’t let Ghidorah get his fangs on you ever again.”_ **

 

**_“Fear not! For I am here!”_ **

 

**_“SREEEOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKK!”_ **

 

Izuku quickly stands up, Battra smiles knowing that the alpha genes had activated. “If they think that we are just going to lie down and let them kill All Might...then they have another thing coming!”

 

Tsuyu and Monoma blinks before grins appeared on their faces. With glowing green eyes flecked with red Izuku gave a grin, “We got a job to do as heroes!”

* * *

 

**Mountain Zone**

 

Frost spread across the ground, towards the villains. Soon their whole bodies were frozen but their heads. Some tried to jump away but Tetsutetsu, his whole body covered in steele punches them in the face making them land on the ground for the ice to spread across their bodies.

 

“Yo Todoroki! You need to be more careful! You almost froze Hagakure!” he points his thumb over to a pair of floating gloves, making Todoroki blink.  _ “I...I didn’t know she was here,” _

 

Tetsutetsu eyes widen, Todoroki! Behind you!”

 

The red-and-white haired boy turns around to see a villain lunging at him when a blue scaled tail wraps around his waist, before throwing him into the ground. Todoroki blinks when he sees that it was the blue scaled titan, who was now looking more like a naga with her legs being replaced with a tail.  

 

Todoroki glares at the villains, “You just let yourselves be beaten by a bunch of kids. Pull yourselves together, you are grown ups. Aren’t you?”

 

“Pretty lame villains if you ask me,” Neminine hisses out as she curls her tail tighter around the villain. “Now...you can tell us what you want with Cousin Heiress Izuku!” HEr yellow eyes glows brighter.

* * *

**U.A High School**

 

“Damn it...why can’t I get ahold of Aizawa, Kan or No. 13?” Toshi grumbles as he puts down his phone.

 

He rubs his face, “Whatever the reason it's my fault for doing hero work when I’m supposed to be teaching! Maybe I could get there at the end? I have at least ten minute in me, I could say something inspirational!”

 

In a burst of smoke he turned into his Hero Form.  **“Yes I will be there!”**

 

“Toshinori Yagi!” a voice calls out making him spit blood.

 

Melody looked at him with her hands on her waist. After a few days she seemed to look better, even though Toshi knew she was still reeling from the fact on what happened to her. He was just glad that she seemed to be focusing on Young Bakugou.

 

“You sit right back down!” Melody glared at him making him go meep and he sat down on the couch.

 

“Thank you Melody!” a chipper voice said behind her. The owner of the voice walked from behind her showing it was the principal. 

 

“Am I a mouse? A dog or a bear? You don’t know but I am the Principal!”

 

Both Nedzu and Melody walked into the lounge, Melody sitting besides Tosi while Nedzu crawled on top of the other couch.

 

“I see your fur is very neat today sir!”

 

Nedzu chuckles, “It’s keratin! Neither humans nor Titans can achieve this level of luster!”

 

He then brings out a tablet, “And well look at this! It says here that you along with your adopted parents,” Toshinori spits out blood at that a huge blush on his face as Melody chuckled, “ solved nine inccidents today in one hour!” All Might chuckles nervously .

 

“It’s not really his fault Nedzu-Sensei, the villains don’t make it easier for him even with him in the city. And rushing off when he hears a cry for help is so much like you,” Melody-Sensei chuckles. All Might now remembers that since she only got her Hero License to keep an eye on it was too late for her to go to a hero course. But Nedzu had decided to take her on as an apprentice and thus she became the Obsidian Hero: Firestorm in only one year.

 

“Why that is true Melody, his injury and it’s after-effects limited his time as a hero. And with you being busy training Young Midoriya and trying not to stare at the King and Queen,” Nedzu said making more blood spit out of All Might’s mouth.

 

“I am not staring!” he growls.

 

“But you being so stubborn about staying the Symbol of Peace, that you won’t allow the knowledge of your injury being released. It’s why I allow you to teach here. To give you an excuse on why your not alway out these days. So why not take it easy?”  he turns and blinks his eyes to see All Might steaming. With a poof All Might had return into his true form.

 

Melody shaking her hand to blow away the smoke begins to speak, “Because of your heroring you are only able to attend a portion of the class. Remember Toshinori that Nedzu-Sensei did offer you the position but you did accept it too,” she turns her sharp blue eyes at him. “Don’t forget you don’t just have the Little King to teach but a whole class. Think of them ok.”

 

Toshi nods his head, “Both of you are right...that’s why I was actually on my way…,” “But you would be forced to return as soon as you get there,” Nedzu interrupted him as he started pouring tea into three cups. “So why don’t we three enjopy some tea?!”

 

But Melody and Toshi sigh thinking the same thing,  _ “There’s no stopping him once he gets going and pouring tea…” _

* * *

 

**USJ-Flood Zone**

 

“Damn it...I’m getting bored here ...let's just tear this ship apart…”

 

“Are you kidding! I’m not fighting any Titans! My instincts are going crazy!”

 

“You idiot then just fight the-!” the villain looks up when movement was seen on the ship. The shark villain screamed in fear when he saw it was the Titans girl!

 

“ **COWABUNGA!”**

 

With her tail, glowing with red lines she twirled in the air until she hit the water with it, creating a huge splash right in the center of the group of villains. The small tidal hit the villains before the water started sucking them up.

 

“What the hell! What’s happening!”

 

Izuku winced as she moves her tail to swim away from the force, a year of learning under her dad in swimming had made it easier for her. She pops her head up, “Now guys!”

 

Three figures left the boat, Battra holding Monoma in his arms opens his mouth, spewing out many balls of silk into the water. While doing that Tsuyu brings out her tongue wrapping it around Izuku, bringing her out of the water.

 

“We’re getting pulled in!”

 

“What the hell is this stuff!”

 

“Oh god it went in my mouth! It’s disgusting!”

 

Izuku smiles, narrowing her eyes, her tail having purple splotches, as Monoma smirks, “When you strike the surface of a body of water with enough force, It’ll spread out and then explode back into the center!”

 

“Nice plan Monoma...all three of you did awesome,” Tsuyu ribbit as they went over the water watching the villains get stuck together by Battra’s webbing.

 

“I guess we pass the Flood Zone,”

 

The group of four then found themselves treading through the water, Izuku was rubbing her tail in pain.

 

“It was lucky that we got all of them. That was an insane gamble we took, normally they probably would had a few of them underwater but I guess weren’t acting catusionaly as they thought they were. Still...that was too close for comfort, we need to be…”

 

“Midoriya please stop the mumbling,” Monoma said with a twitch in his eye.

 

Battra walked closer to her, “How’s your tail My Lady?” Izuku turned to see her tail with its purple bruises marking the skin. “Sore..that’s for sure..” whispering to make sure the others didn’t here, “I used One for All, it's better than the last time and I probably have a couple of more times to be able to use it but…” Izuku stops looking around. Her body...sensing something. Something not right.

 

“Look! Aizawa-Sensei and Kan-Sensei are still at the plaza. Holding back that group of villains.” Izuku turns her head to see that Tsuyu was right. Aizawa-Sensei was using his Quirk to cancel the villains’ Quirks before wrapping them in his scarf to either get closer to them to punch or throw them on the ground. Kan-Sensei was using his blood to wrapped around the villains before knocking them out.

 

Izuku grew worried and then to the other’s shock she started heading towards the plaza, Midoriya! Your not really thinking of trying to help them!” Monoma whispered.

 

“Even with Kan-Sensei helping, there are still too many of them. I’m not saying I’m going to jump in now but...if I have to I will go into my True Form,” she walked closer and her ears twitch when she hears the others walking behind her.

* * *

**Ruin Zone**

“Man these guys were weak,” he flex his hand letting explosives spark from them , as he stared at the extras. Bakugou’s ears twitched when he heard shitty hair wonder if that was all of them, 

 

“I’m checking around using my Zoom Quirk. So far that should be all of them,” Robot girl said her yellow eyes glowing. 

 

“If there are anymore I shall cut them up,” the class 1-B extra that was with them growls out.

 

“Come on! We need to get out of here! If we were just teleported in here the others have to still be here! I’m worried for the ones who don’t have any battle combat. And I’m also worried for Midoriya ...”

 

“These villains are idiots if they think they can take Deku,” Bakugou growls out. “I’m going to murder that Wrap Gate fucker!”

 

“What! You gotta be kidding me! You saw how he completely ignored your attacks-”

 

“Shut up!” shitty hair flinched as his shout.

 

“That fucker is their escape plan..so when the time is right I’ll take him down!” he says as he begins to walk away when something. “Also if all these mooks are weak as the ones we fought than our classmates will be fine,”

 

“That is true...they were very easy to cut up,”

 

“Kamakiri, what is up with you and cutting?”

 

“Wait...I think I get it ...you believe in them ...and that is super manly! I’m with you Bakugou,” Shitty Hair said banging his two fists together. Just then something caught Bakugou by the corner of his eye, coming closer to Robot Girl.

 

“Robot Girl! Move the fuck out of the way!” he yells as he pushed her away and that was when his whole world erupted with pain.

 

Now Bakugou didn’t know why...but he was terrified of thunder and lightning. Years of training made him ignore it but it was something he could never forget. Stay the fuck away from it. It was why he bared his teeth so much at Sparky so much. And now a villain with an electric Quirk had caught him in her grasp. He screamed in pain as he was being cooked from the inside. As soon as it started..it stopped. 

 

He lays on the ground his body twitching. There were black spots in his vision but he could hear the extras yelling. He shakely got up watching robot girl shooting someone with a frowning drama mask.

 

_ “Who...who is this guy...and why did he save me?” _

* * *

 

**Downpour Zone**

 

“There they are!” a group of villains chuckled as they started cornering the two kids at the end of the valley. One was a male whose head looked like a rock, while the other was a girl whose hair looked to be made of vines. Their costumes were ridiculous to them. The boy wearing a tight yellow jump that only reached his knees and elbows. It had a red marking where there was a picture of teeth in the middle. The girl seemed to only be wearing a toga.

 

The girl glared at the, “Let your sins be washed away!”

 

“W-what little girl? Your going to preach to us?” the villains started laughing until a screech rang through the air. 

 

A show of a two headed beast went over them and all the villains could do was stare in horror at the amber and yellow set of eyes staring at them.

* * *

 

**Center Plaza**

 

Izuku and the others stare in shocked as the black skin figure with a beak held Aizawa-Sensei in its hands. Kan-Sensei laid a few inches away with his leg peeling away at the skin near the knee, it turning into dust. Aizawa-Sensei growls in pain as his arm was broken, blood dripping down his face.

 

“You can erase Quirks. A respective ability...but there is nothing to it at the end. After all...when faced with someone with natural great strength, you might as well be Quirkless. And your friend can’t do anything with his arm turning into dust,”

 

Izuku stilled at that word. Remembering seeing dust in her dreams. She then saw Aizawa-Sensei try to move the the...thing gripped his broken arm harder, making him scream, before to Izuku’s horror it slammed his face into the ground. 

 

She couldn’t take it anymore...with a roar and a flash of green, she turned into her True Form. Biting into the thing’s back while gently grabbing Aizawa-Sensei in her hand, she three the thing as far as she could. It landed on the ground hard. She then carefully picks up Kan-Sensei before setting them down next to the others. She turned her green eyes to Battra, “Battra get the others away from here. I’m going to try and buy us some time,”

 

“My Lady!” 

 

“Battra...I have to do this,” she turned her eyes toward the thing, even though she threw him pretty hard he was already standing back up.

 

Battra sighs before putting Kan-Sensei on his back, being a Titan has its perks. “Be careful!” Izuku nods as Tsuyu and Monoma grabbed Aizawa-Sensei and all three started going to the entrance, not knowing that the blue-haired, red eye teen was staring at her. 

 

“ZuZu,”

 

He turns his face when the black fog appeared, “Kurogiri...is no. 13 dead?”

 

“I have incapacitated them, however one of the students was able to escape,”

 

_ “Iida! I knew you could do it!”  _ Izuku thought as she got into a stance her tail spikes twitching and rattling. She winced in pain when she moved her tail but she ignored it, keeping her eyes on the two villains.

 

“Kurogiri...if you weren’t our escape plan..I’ll kill you,” Shigarki mumbled as he scratched his neck, “Now everything will be a waste...since this place will soon be filled with pros...It’s game over...for now,”

 

Izuku narrowed her eyes, keeping guard. “ _ Didn’t they say they were trying to kill All Might. If they leave now they just warned U.A. of the threat…”  _ she thinks not noticing the water behind her was bubbling.

 

“But first...let's get our secret level done…” saying this green tentacles burst out of the water wrapping themselves around her.

 

“What the!” she screams out as a giant figure came out of the water.

 

Standing on two large clawed feet was a yellowish-green...thing. On its chest was four tentacles on its chest , which was now wrapped around Izuku. It had a dark green shell. Its mouth opened in a roar to show it was segmented of four tentacle-like structures, which was toothless.

 

“Izuku Midoriya...meet Crustaceous Rex!” 

 

_ Wrong! Unnatural! Abomination! Natural order disorder!”  _ All these thoughts went into her head as she stared at the beady eyes of the C-Rex.

 

“This little thing was made to fight you..as Nomu was made to fight All Might,”

 

_ “Made! This thing was made! How can you-”  _ she couldn’t think anymore as the C-Rex just spitted ink in her face making her roar in pain at the stinging in her eyes, before it tied her up more in its tentacles and knocking her into the ground.

 

Even with her head spinning she could still hear not only her classmates but the villain, “What a good way to wound the pride of the Symbol of Peace by not only taking his successor but killing some brats,” she opened her eyes to see him run his hand outstretched towards Tsuyu’s face. Remembering what it did to Kan-Sensei’s arm, she got a vision of Tsuyu turning into dust, and anger filled her very being.

 

She bite at the tentacles making the C-Rex scream, not noticing that green flames flickering in her mouth, burning the thing. It loosen enough, letting her run to push away the handyman away from the group who was trying to get the two teaches to the stairs. She blocked him with her arm.

 

The next thing she knew was immense pain.

 

The group along with a awaken Kan-Sensei stare in horror as blood began to pool onto the ground. Izuku’s arm was no more, having turn into dust.

 

“You…. **YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!”** Battra yelled loudly, carefully putting Kan-Sensei on the ground he open his wings wide and flew at handyman, with great speed.

 

“Nomu…” he says just as Battra was in front of him, and threw a punch. Battra wasn’t holding anything back as a great force erupted from the punch. Blowing away some of the villains that were standing up again. Battra took deep breaths, and grimaces, “My Lady is not going to be happy that I killed him,” he says when he looked at his hand. His eyes widen when there was no blood.

 

“What...the?” he looks up to see the thing that the villain had called Nomu.

 

“Wow...what a hero you are...I guess your a Titan...you have wings like that moth...it pleases me that Nomu can handle a Titan blow,”

 

_ “If it was the Queen...then it probably wouldn’t..I’m not fully grown yet. So I don’t have the full strength of a Divine Moth yet you bastard!” _

 

Izuku watched with wide eyes as the Nomu went to grab Battra, when the doors exploded off their hinges.

 

**“There’s no need to fear...why? BECAUSE I AM HERE!”**

 

**“I had a bad feeling in my stomach. So I cut the principal's long story short and decided to check on all of you,”** All Might says this as he drops his tweed jacket. Anger filled him, burning in his heart. Three of his colleagues were down...wounded because he wasn’t here!

 

**“I happened to cross Young Iida who told me what has happening here!”**

 

His anger grew more when he saw Young Izuku ...her arm missing, a stump bleeding… a pool of blood underneath her.

 

_ “No more...I won’t allow my students to get hurt anymore!!” _

 

“It’s about time you got here hero...or should I say hero trash…”

 

Izuku blinks worried filling her stomach, “ _ All Might..he isn’t smiling,” _ Izuku then turns to her stump feeling it tingle and she watches as the blood went away as a clear like liquid begins to form”

 

The villains were talking but before they knew it All Might had knocked each of them out before getting near the group of kids. Somehow he was able to not only picked up Tsuyu, Monoma, and Battra but also Aizawa and Kan. Doing this he knocked the hand that was on Shigarki’s face.

 

_ “I’m sorry Aizawa...Kan,” _

 

He sets the five down, “ **You three get to the entrance now! I’ll have to leave Aizawa and Kan with you!”**

 

“Ahhh it's no good...Im sorry father… He took the opportunity to hit you while getting his little friends. I guess this is what they call the state’s legitimate monopoly of violence. He is really fast though...my eyes couldn’t follow him...but yet...he wasn’t fast as I expected. Could our intel be true after all?”

 

_ “Intel? You mean,”  _ Izuku takes a deep sniff at the two and her eyes widen.

 

_ “These two...they aren’t the alpha...they aren’t in charge,” _

 

“All Might...you need to know...that “Nomu” guy..he took a punch with all my whole strength! Something isn’t right-”

 

All Might turns to him giving him a smile, “Everything will be alright Young Battra!” Before they could do anything else they heard a squishing sound. They turn to see the clear white fluid get bigger as muscles and tendons started to form. They wiggle around as claw fingers grew. Instinct took over as Izuku bit into the white fluid breaking the sac. Her arm having regrown.

 

“Thank you dorat genes,” Battra mutter to himself. But then the others turn to see the C-Rex, which was making a choking noise. Izuku still, a flash of remembrance going through her head. Remembering Ghidorah doing this when she first met him, she was prepared for when it spit out something.

 

What she wasn’t prepared for what came out of the mouth was Mineta’s pants.

 

“Well...it seems C-Rex decided to get something to eat… How does it feel All Might..to have fail one of your students…” his  manic red eyes turn to All Might.

  
  
  


“ **You bastard...how dare…”** All Might glares his blue eyes glowing.

 

“I...think i’m going to spit out my stomach now...ribbit,”

 

“Can I copy your Quirk so I can do the same,”

 

A giant roar echoed through the whole building as Izuku tackles the C-Rex into the water.

 

Battra, “I’m going to help My Lady!” Before All Might could stop him in a flash of yellow light he turns into his True Form. He looked a lot like Mothra, but his body was fully black but he had a silver gray fluff around his neck and face.  He also had three yellow horns on his head. His red eyes glowed in anger as he flew above the water, zapping at the c-rex whenever Izuku and it came out of the waters in splashes.

 

**“You two...go now!”** All Might says this as he runs towards the Nomu, **“Caroline SMASH!”** but like Battra said nothing was working. At the same time Izuku bites on the shell of the C-rex. It roars in pain but before it could do anything Battra had shot it with his lazer beams. The C-Rex than wrapped a tentacle around Izuku’s leg knocking her into the water, before lunging at her.

 

Izuku burst out of the water, tentacles wrap around her, it pulled her into the water again, but she grabbed it by the face, pulling it into the water.She then kept knocking it’s face into the water, not giving it anytime to do anything before biting into its belly. But it turns around shooting more ink into her face before knocking her into deeper water. Battra chrees in anger and tries to hit it with his stinger but it then spit out ink into his face.

 

“This is disgusting!” He shakes his head, he was about to attack again when something rose out of the water. A mile long with blue scales and black stripes across her back, what look like a coral reef snake but with glowing yellow eyes, lunges at the C-Rex biting into it. 

 

“Neminine!” 

 

The young Northern Sea Serpent hiss in laughter, “I hope you two weren’t going to leave me out of the fight!”

* * *

 

Shigaraki scratch at his neck, “Oi! That’s a hack! You can’t enter another player in a battle that’s already happening,” he then turns to watch All Might and Nomu fight.

 

**“I can’t believe it, my blows! Young Battra was right! They aren’t working at all!”**

 

“Of course not...Nomu has shock absorption. If you want to deal any damage to him...is to tear his flesh from his body. But I don’t think he will stand still long enough for you to do so ...”

 

All Might’s grin becomes bigger,  **“Thanks for telling me that! If that’s all it takes , then don’t worry! It’ll be a cinch,”** he then bends backwards slamming the Nomu into the ground...or at least try to, as Kurogiri had opened a portal, making half of the nomu’s body in and it was now gripping All Might’s side, blood staining his white shirt.

 

**“Damn...it,”**

* * *

 

Izuku’s eyes widen..she, Maddie, Neminine and Battra were the only ones who know the truth about All Might.  _ “And 13-Sensei raised up three fingers...his time must almost be up...I gotta do something!” _ She then turned back to the C-Rex, and she blinked in surprise that its movements were slow.

  
  


“It’s Neminine’s venom! It’s not as deadly as a fully grown Northern Sea Serpent...but it can at least slow this thing down!” Izuku nodded at Battra before turning to the thing, heat rose in her chest, instinct took over.

 

She slams her tail into the water, a familiar hum filling the air, her dorsal fins starting lightning one by one, her throat started glowing green as her eyes flash ruby. With a deep breath she blasted emerald green flames.

 

The C-Rex screeched in pain, its body slightly burning. Even with poison running through its veins, it runs towards her, hoping to tackle her, but Izuku grabs it by the throat. It makes a choking sound, its beady black eyes stare in the glowing ruby eyes, the hum getting louder. Izuku started prying the C-Rex’s mouth apart, before blasting her atomic fire into its body. The C-Rex went limp as its head disconnected from its body, which fell limp into the water.

* * *

 

Izuku took deep breaths, puffs of smoke coming out of her mouth. She would be proud in the fact that she had finally used her atomic breath but she had more things to worry about. With a flash of light the three young Titans turn into their human forms. They saw that the Nomu was now half covered in ice. While Bakugou and Maddie held Kurogiri to the ground.

 

“So we heard you people are here to kill All Might,” Shoto said with a cold voice, right as Kirishima and Kamakiri tried to attack handman from behind but he moved out of the way.

 

“Crap...almost had him…” Kirishima growled.

 

“A little bit closer and I could had cut him,” Kamakiri growls out.in annoyance.

 

“You’re not all that, you misty bastard!” Bakugou grins Izuku’s nose twitch when she smelled burnt flesh on him.

 

“If you think we’re just going to lie down and let you kill our Sensei...you are out of your mind,” Maddie says as she kept her finger guns at Kurogiri.

 

“Guys…”

 

**“** _ Frosty...must be Todoroki. Such excellent control, he manage to only freeze this thing and not me! Thanks to that...his grip has loosened!” _ with that he was able to get out of the hold and jumping towards the students.

 

**“Young Midoriya...how are you feeling,”**

 

Izuku wipes the ink from her face, “Tire...but I can still go on.” 

 

Shigaraki wasn’t paying attention to them, “You pinned down our way out...that is a problem.

 

Bakugou was twitching but he held the mist man tighter, “You slipped up you bastard! And it’s just as I thought! The parts you can turn into your foggy warp gate is limited!. Your just using that mist crap to hide your real body!”

 

Kurogiri tries to move but Maddie shoots a bullet near him, “Do anything fishy and I won’t miss the next time,”

 

“Wow...um Maddie I don’t think blowing up the dude’s brain is very hero-like..”

 

“Oh dear our League of villains should be ashamed, you kids are really something...but we need Kurogiri back…..Nomu,”

 

At the order the Nomu started to stand, the body pieces that were frozen body parts breaking off,” Then to their horror like how Izuku’s arm grew back so did his body parts.

 

**“I thought you said his Quirk was shock absorption!”**

 

“Oh it is...but its not the only thing he can do….. Nomu was created to fight you ...”

 

With that Nomu charged at Bakugou and Maddie, in incredible speed.

 

“Kaachan! Maddiw” Izuku screams as a giant dust cloud appeared where Bakugou and Maddie were standing. When it settled they were no longer there.

 

“We’re ok Izuku!” Izuku looks up and her eyes widen.

 

“I thought she retired six years ago!” Kurogiri mutter to himself as Nomu sets him down.

 

Holding Bakugou and Maddie by the back of their shirts with a talon claw was Melody, who was wearing her hero costume. It consists of a red sleeveless vest that had a hoodie along with two coattails. She wore tannish gray pants that were wrapped with brown leather belts. She settles the two down and and then lands herself. Her wings morph back into arms and hands that were wrapped with bandages and red gloves. While her talon feet morph into legs that were wearing knee length black boots.

 

**“Thanks for the help Firestorm!”**

 

Firestorm chuckles, “It’s no problem All Might..it will just be like old times,'' saying this she pulls out an obsidian bow and arrows and before looking at Bakugou, who stares at her in shock ,”She….she’s really the Obsidian Hero: Firestorm?”

 

Melody turns to him, blue eyes filled with worry, “You ok Little Inferno?” Bakugou couldn’t help but look down with a blush on his face, “ _ Why the fuck does she keep worrying about me?!”  _

 

“You know...I find it disgusting that you wouldn’t hold back for a kid,” Firestorm growls out as she notches an arrow. Shigaraki chuckles.

 

“Anything to save a comrade right? Just like when that titan moth boy. He tried to kill me with one punch. Violence in the name of saving others, is admirable, isn’t it? Well that pisses me off! Heroes, villains, even Titans! They all thrive on violence, but we are still categorized. You’re good, you’re evil. Symbol of Peace, huh?” he turns to All Might.

 

“In the end, you're just a tool for violence, made to keep us down!”

 

“Hey Handjob!” Battra interrupts him, making blue haired boy twitch his eyes, “I’m different...I killed many of your kind before. And to me that’s ok, if the villain dead, that means they can’t hurt anyone anymore...but you..you don’t have a fucking reason but that you like doing this stuff! That’s the difference between Heroes and Villains!”

 

“So...you saw right through me..didn’t you….”

 

“It’s three-on-nine…” Shoto said as his ice got colder.

 

“And Bakugou showed the weak point of the mist man!” Izuku breaths out a small ball of green flames her body glowing as she absorbs Gaia’s Gift from the ground, trying to stay awake.

 

“Yeah with us backing All Might! We can take them!” Maddie says with a grin.

 

“ **No! All seven of you get to the entrance now!”** the group stared in shock at All Might.

 

“Things wouldn’t had gone so well if I didn’t step in, sir.”

 

Izuku nods, “Sho’s right! And your bleeding!” she also wanted to say that his time was almost up but she couldn’t with so many people who didn’t know.

 

“Children, do not worry about All Might. Just sit back and watch how a Pro gets serious,” Firestorm says her eyes never leaving the Villains.

 

“Nomu, Kurogiri, you handle All Might. I’ll handle Firestorm and the brats

 

“ _ I should barely have time left...but I feel like I still have an hour...how?! I should be weakening...ugh! I worried about this later!” _

 

“Let’s beat this game!”

 

_ “Why because…?” _

 

“Looks like we're fighting!” Kirishima said turning his hands into stone. But Firestorm stands in front of them, “Not on my watch!” she starts shooting her arrows, one of them hitting his cheek.

 

Inside of All Might, a white orb of light becomes an aquamarine, then a red, then a lime green, then an orange, then a bright pink, then purple and then a bright yellow. But that yellow soon gets brighter and brighter until it erupts in flames of ocean blue.

 

At the same time ocean blue lines appear on All Might, without realizing it he grew stronger and faster, his wound not bothering him at all.

 

**“Because I am the Symbol of Peace!”**

 

After making sure that Shigaraki was keeping away from the students her eyes widen in shock,  _ “It can’t be...I thought only Hisashi and the Little King could do this! Why now?! After all these years are humans getting back the ability to…”  _ she couldn't think anymore as huge wave of gust burst from every punch All Might did.

 

“You fool..he has shock absorption….”

 

**“Yes I know but that doesn’t mean he cancels out the power of my punches! So he must have a limit! You say this guy was made to counter me with everything I got! So why don’t I go beyond ...”**

 

Izuku stares in shock, “ _ This is his whole power at 100%...no over it! He throwing it everything he has!”  _ It was hard for her to take in as she tries to hold her ground the wind trying to knock the students down.

 

**“PLUS ULTRA!!!!!!”**

 

Izuku’s eyes watched as the last punch sent Nomu flying, right out of the USj.

 

“Woah...it’s...just like in the old comics. All Might smashed pasted absorption!” Kirishima said with stars in his eyes. Izuku couldn’t help but know that they were all thinking.

 

This is how a real Pro Hero fights.

 

“All Might! Are you ok!” Firestorm asked as she puts her arm down. 

 

**“I am fine. But I’m not as strong as I use to be...that took over 100 mighty blows.”**

 

“ _ Still...damn...my time is up now….”  _ he groans as steam starts rising from his body. Bt he stares at the Villain’s red eyes. “ **Well...what are you going to do next?”**

 

“You...you cheated…How are you weekend...I can’t see it...we’re completely outmatched,” he starts scratching at his neck which makes Izuku twitch..remembering when she was younger she used to do that too. But she turns to All Might and her eyes widen,  _ “He’s bluffing...mix in the fog is the steam that shows up when he transforms!” _

 

“Tomura Shigaraki..calm yourself..its apparent that Nomu did some damage to him. Firestorm is too worried about protecting the kids..and soon help from the school will be here. But if the two of us team up..we still have a chance!” Kurogiri said to his young ward.

 

“Yes...we can still do this..we can still beat the final boss,” he then starts running toward All Might much to the horror of Firestorm and Izuku.

 

“ALL MIGHT!” Izuku was about to run when a familiar roar sounds out as a graying blue blurr zips pass her.

 

“Agggggh!” Shigaraki holds his chest which was now bleeding, Godzilla was glaring at him with glowing blue eyes in his human form, holding his sword that Rick had said looked like the sword from the main character of Bleach. But it was made from his scales.

 

“Touch even one single hair of him...and  **your dead!”** his dorsal fins glow blue.

 

“Sorry everyone. But traffic was terrible!” Nedzu said sitting on the shoulder of Manny.

 

“Iida! Uraraka happily clapped her hands together at seeing their classmate with not only the teachers..but many of the Titans. All who were wearing their armor and bringing out their weapons. 

 

“I have returned! And done the duty that our 1-A’s Class President has given me! I have brought reinforcements!” 

 

Izuku chuckled… “Way to go Iida!” she screams out but wobbles a little, Battra carefully grabs her. “Easy My Lady..you used a lot of Gaia’s Gift. Just relax,” 

 

“Damn it! Damn it! We failed! Game Over! Guess we..have to try again later!” he turns his eyes to Izuku. They soften a little, “I save you from these heroes ...one day ZuZu” he says but then screams when Snip had shot him in the legs. As Kurogiri begins to warp them away he glares at All Might, “I may have failed here Symbol of Peace..but the next time we meet… you’re dead!”

 

Izuku stares at the place where the two main villains were justs standing..her eyes narrow,

 

_ Today..we saw what Pros and Titans have to face..and what would happen if they lose,” Izuku stares at the bloody pair of pants, which the others then notice, and their faces pales. I may have faced it with Ghidorah..but this is the first that I learn not all monsters are monsters. They’re humans too. Some would say that we were confronted with it too early. But years later...I’m glad we did..because this attack...would be the start of a greater incident to come...but… _

 

_ Of course we had no way of knowing that. _

 

No one notices the villain with the drama mask taking a camera before flying out of the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok So I know a lot of people wanted Izuku to beat up the nomu but that's toshi thing and I wanted to give him his right! And I wanted Izuku to fight her first Titan! and I chose the C-rex from Godzilla the series! Izuku is kinda the monsterverse of Zilla jr so I thought it will be neat that her first titan to fight would be the first monster Zilla jr fought!. also I love references.   
> How did the league of villains get a titan...well you will just have to find out! Why is bakugou weak to lightning...you have to find out! 
> 
> anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter leave a comment please!


	21. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So extra chapter for you! I am very happy to do this one and I had enough time! just to warn you I probably won't be able to do as much updates as I like since the holiday season is coming and I work an extra hour and an extra day during that time...but I will try to update as much as I can.
> 
> also warning bakugou may be a little bit oc...but this is a fanfic so I can do what i want!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own My hero academia nor do I own Godzilla...they will never be mine

**Mountain Zone**

 

“Hands up and no Quriks allowed,” the masked villain says as he puts a hand near the dumb down Kaminari. Momo, Jirou, Shoda and Kodai, growls in anger as they did as they were told too.

 

“You four do anything and I’ll kill him. I’m an electric Quirk myself so I don’t want to kill, but I will if I have to!”

 

“ _Yayyyyyyy!”_ Kaminari mumbles out.

 

“He was waiting to ambush us as soon as we thought we they were all out… damn it,” Shoda glares.

 

“He must be the one who is jamming everything,” Momo whispers and Shoda grunts in agreement.

 

“Hey!” the other three looked at Jirou with wide eyes, “I always thought of this about Kaminari...but you guys with electric Quirks are natural born winners. So why become a villain?” the others were confused on why she was talking, when Kodai noticed one of her earphones was moving downwards to her amp boots.

 

_“I get it! If Jirou can just connect her plug..she can do a surprise attack!”_

 

“I think you should stop that girly...unless you want your friend to die!” His hands starts sparking up making Jirou freeze before glaring at the villain. “Thought I wouldn’t notice did you? You heroes-in-training should take hostage situations more seriously! So I’ll give you a choice...it either you or- AHHHHHH!” the man screams as he drops Kaminari. A dagger had flown past him, slicing a cut on his arm. He drops to his knees.

 

“My...body..it..can’t move…”

 

“That’s because my daggers are made from the stingers from my dead body. Every time I am reborn I make the stinger into a new dagger, so I have oh say a hundred of them. And all of them have its paralyzing poison.”

 

A bright light signs down, making the four cover their eyes. Placing her feet on the ground was a woman with long white hair that had two fluffy white antennas sticking out. Her pupil-less eyes glared at the villain. She was wearing an orange kimono while the top was wrapped up in brown leather. 

 

The villain growls but a black like fog hits him on the back of his head. Wearing a black gown was a woman with black hair that was highlighted with blonde streaks. Her golden eyes glowed in anger as six like spider legs came out of her back. In her hand she held a staff with a crystal ball.

 

“The fact that you decided to kill children...it sickens me. And you humans call us monsters,”

* * *

 

**Center Plaza**

 

Godzilla glares at the spot where the two villains once stood, before putting his sword on his back. He glances at All Might, and sighs, he wants to check on him and make sure he was alright but with so many kids here who don’t know about Toshi’s true form, he couldn’t do so he turns to his pup. His eyes widen, seeing her lean against Battra, who was now a moth.

 

“Pup!” he runs towards her.

 

“What in tarnation..” Snipe mutters to himself as he repostions his cowboy hat.

 

“They just fled? And after such a dramatic invasion,” Midnight said as she places a hand on her hip.

 

They took us completely off guard…” he then sighs seeing the bloody pair of pants and the dead titan in the pool of water, “But let’s concern ourselves with the students’ well-being for now.” he speaks sadly.

* * *

 

**Kamino Ward**

 

A purple and black portal opens up in a room, Releasing the bleeding Shigaraki onto the floor.

 

“Owwww, I was shot in both legs, and my chest was cut open ...by a huge freaking sword! That is such a hack! And they got Nomu and ZuZu killed the C-Rex. And even those other brats are strong… Sensei...you were wrong! All Might is in perfect health!”

 

“I wasn’t wrong..at least at the beginning,” Shigaraki looks at the computer screen. There was no face but both him and Kurogiri could hear the voice loud and clear. Suddenly Jester appeared holding a camera.

 

“You...bastard...you did nothing!” He pulled out the remote and pressed the button, Jester flinches waiting for the shocks but nothing happens.

 

“Now, now Tomura...Jester did as he was told. He got information on how young Midoriya fights. We need that information so we can make more Titans. Titans that know how to fight, we need to program that in their instincts, so our Titans have a chance to win,” Shigaraki grumbles in annoyance.

 

“So we merely got ahead of ourselves. Yes...we underestimated him and his little apprentice. Good thing the League of Villains came cheap....,”

 

“The C-Rex is dead..what about our other creation...Nomu? Did you retrieve it?” a different voice spoke from the other side. Her green eyes flash in anger when Kurogiri said that unless he knew where the creature had landed there was no way he could warped it back.

 

“Damn it...all that trouble to make it stronger than All Might,” she growls clenching her fists.

 

The person behind him smiled, “No crying over spilled milk! The endeavor was not a complete loss! You learned from this my student, we need stronger troops!”

 

He stands up being careful of the IVs in his body as stands up and walking over to his newest valuable prize.

 

It was a head, that was bigger than his whole body. Golden scales shine in the lab’s light as dull dead red eyes stare at him. “You did well so far, my student, getting this valuable piece from that, _chuckles,_ eco-terrorist Jonah. But as for now we can’t move freely! That’s why we need a symbol like you,” he grins madly 

 

“The next time the world will know the terror you represents, Tomura Shigaraki! To both humans...and Titans! One day Godzilla will even fear you!”

 

The dead red eyes see to flash at the name of the King of Monsters.

* * *

 

**Outside the USJ**

 

“37, 38,39,” Naomasa then winces before sight, “Besides the Midoriya and the explosion kid who Godzilla and Firestorm took to get healed..along with the boy...that got eaten..” the students winced and look down their eyes showing the dread that they were feeling. And the truth that they learned.

 

“ _That they learned too early...damn it...it’s bad enough that Izuku and Madison knows this so young,”_ “Looks like everyone is unharmed.

 

“Ojiro?” he looks up seeing a gloved hand touching his shoulder, “Looks like you were put in the fire this time,” he nods, “Yeah I was lucky that I had Shishida and Rin with me. We made a pretty good team,” the two boys blinked at him before giving him a thumbs up. “So where were you at Hagakure?”

 

The floating glove points at Todoroki, Tetsutetsu, and Neminine “I was with them! Todoroki and Neminine are super strong!”

 

“Hey if it wasn’t for me Todoroki would had frozen you!” Tetsutetsu shouts out.

 

“You know...the truth shall set you free Tokoyami..” Ibara says as she looks at Tokoyami who was hiding behind Koda, ignoring the glare that Battra was giving him, while Neminine was giving Battra confused looks.

 

“I'm ...fine…” he mutters.

 

“Battra...where did you get two extra horns and longer hair? And are those wings?” Kirishima asked making Battra stop glaring at Tokoyami.

 

“I’m the same species of Titans as the Queen of Monsters. What you saw earlier was my larva form this is my Imago form,” he says crossing his arms.

 

“So wait..when you turn into your ...true form I think you called it,” Battra gives a nod to Sato, the boy continued, “So when you turn into your true form you will be a giant moth now ...that is so awesome!”

 

“But wait I thought moths do the same thing that butterflies do..you know cocoon themselves?” Kaminari said perplex, “And doesn’t that take a long time.”

 

“Most Divine Moths do bo that, Mothra the Queen can make it as fast as one day to cocoon herself but that is dangerous because she could die quicker so it's better if she at least cocoons herself for three days but I have a mutation that not only makes me really spiky but also allows me to instantly transform into my Imago form,”

 

“So if you can do it in an instant then why were you in your larva form so long?” Kendo asked making Battra flush. He then raises his wings showing the markings….

 

“Are those Midoriya’s eyes? Dude...really?” Kaminar snickers making Battra blush.

 

“It’s a tradition for a Divine moth to make markings that look like their Paragon’s eyes!” Battra shouts!

 

“Paragon? What is that?” Iida asked making Battra calm that.

 

“Izuku is my Paragon and I am her Champion. It's a tradition passed down through our two species,” he begins blinking when he notices both classes were paying attention to what he was saying. He sighed before continuing, “Divine Moths and Gojiras after laying their eggs share a nesting ground, and then at the same time a Gojira Pup and Larva will hatch, symbolizing their bond. When paired the two will join in a song to profess the lifelong union. Which could be a sibling bond or maybe even one day a mate bond. It all on how the two react together. My father Isor was the Champion to Dagon, the King’s father and they had a sibling bond while the King, Godzilla bond with Mothra became a Mating bond,”

 

“Wait...but Midoriya wasn’t born a Titan right?” Shoji said which made Battra twitch.

 

“Yes and it perplexes many of our kind on why I hatch on my own. Many though that my Paragon had died because during that time Humans and the Rogue Species of Muto’s those born from the Muto Prime. Many thought it was my mutation that kept me alive while many thought it was my anger and bloodlust that kept me alive as I killed many humans and rogues,”

 

Lots of the students eyes widen, “You...killed humans?” Battra gives Momo a glance, “I’m not proud of it… I was angry and even though King Dagon was doing his best, many of the older Titans did not like those with mutations. So yes I killed them because i thought it was their fault that I was alone, it was only thanks to Melody and Godzilla’s brother Quartz, both who have mutations of their own, who stopped me from my killing spree.I try my hardest not to give into the bloodlust these days..but sometimes it,” he stops when Monoma places a hand on his shoulder, “Listen it's in the past, if it wasn;t for you and Midoriya we wouldn't had gotten out of the Flood Zone! And it's understandable from what you said you were hurting since Midoriya wasn’t born yet! Whatever you did in the past, it doesn’t matter, your going to be a hero like the rest of us!”

 

Everyone made sounds of agreements, and Kirishima gets Battra in a headlock and was now giving him a noogie. It made Naomasa smile, _”The bond between these two classes are strong. They just went through a terrible deal and instead of breaking they grew stronger,”_ he then walks up to them.

 

“We’re going to get you kids back to your classrooms for now. This isn’t a time to take your statements,”

 

“Detective?” Tsuyu hops over, Monoma following her

 

“What about Aizawa-Sensei?” 

 

“And Kan-Sensei?” Monoma asked worry in his eyes.

 

Naomasa sighs, “Kan will be alright, his leg just needs to be set and the skin and muscles need to be regrown but he will be just fine. Aizawa on the other hand has two broken arms that were smashed to splinters, his face is also fractured. Thankfully he doesn’t have any brain damage, but his eye sockets have been pulverized but luckily he won;t be losing his eye-sight nor have any side-effects thanks to the help of the Titans,” Naomasa thinks of Skyra or better known as Scylla who was now healing Aizawa.

 

“They are also helping No. 13 who has terrible lacerations on their back and upper arms. But their life isn’t in danger,”

 

“All Might is also with Little Goji and the boy that Melody been taking an interest in are at the school being looked over by your school nurse,”

 

Naomasa blinks “Oh Mothra! It's good to see you...I just wish it was on better turns,” Mothra sighs, rubbing her temples “I wished so too...especially after...we found the rest of the body…” Naomasa winces and runs his hand down his face. 

 

“This is going to be a nightmare,”

 

“I know but don’t worry, Monarch will help you, it’s at least we can do,” 

 

He looks up to her, “Anything about that Titan?” he backs up a little when she growls. 

 

“Whatever that thing is...it's not a Titan! It is unnatural! It’s no wonder that Izuku had felt the urge to kill that thing! She hasn’t even had those instincts yet to bring balance but she still felt it!”

 

Naomasa was confused, “If it wasn’t a Titan..then how did the villains get a hold of it,” 

 

As all the students begin to head towards the busses, Naomasa turns to a person with a cat head, “Sansa I have business at the school so I’ll need you to take care of things here,” The catman nods his head and salutes.

 

“We’ll need to completely revamp our security systems,” Nedzu says making Midnight sigh, “Warp Quirks are rare enough, shame one of them had to go and turn villain,”

 

“I don’t think Skyra would mind helping by putting some wards near the school. It might help a little,” a man said with long light brown shaggy hair that was in a braid. He had dark brown almost black eyes, He wore a black muscled t-shirt with long shaggy brown fur pants. In his hands he held a mace.

 

“Thank you Manny! U.A. would gladly appreciate any assistance! Oh Naomasa! How can we help you detective?

 

“Principal, I’d like to go over the school with a fine-toothed comb, if you don’t mind,” 

 

The bear/rat/dog thing just smiles, “Of course! I’m sure some won’t be happy but the police has jurisdiction! Investigations are your field of expertise! Do what you feel is necessary!” 

 

Naomasa smiles as he bows, “Detective!,” he turns to see an officer running towards him.

 

“I have a report! We’ve apprehended what seems to be a villain in a thicket 400 meters from here! He seems to be unharmed and he didn’t resist arrest...oddly enough he’s not responding in any way and appears to be mute,”

 

Both Naomasa and Mothra glanced at each other worried in their eyes.

* * *

 

**U.A. High School**

 

“Damn it! You got to be fucking kidding me!” Melody’s ears twitched at hearing Bakugou yelling. Her eyes narrowed as she knew he should be taking it easy. She walks into the room that he was being held in.

 

“Listen here! I paid my rent every single time!” Melody sees Bakugou yelling at his cell phone. “So what if I am a little loud! I’m training! What do you mean they all signed a petition! You can’t...Gahhh fine...fine. I’ll get my stuff,” he turns off the phone before throwing it at the wall breaking it. “Damn it!,” he yells as he sat down on the edge of the bed..”Damn it,” he growls.

 

“Bakugou? What’s the matter,” Melody fully walks in, making him jump. He turns his head away as Melody sat down next to him. They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke up, “That..was my apartment manager...he says I’m being kicked out…” her eyes widen. 

 

“He said that all my neighbors signed a petition to get me kicked out and there is nothing he could do!” Bakugou then chuckles, but it wasn’t a happy chuckle, “Yeah right..he wanted to kick me out since day 1 but he didn’t have a good enough excuse. Now he does…” he groans putting his head into his face, “Now I’m going to have to go apartment searching again and find a hotel to stay in during the time!”

 

“You know...you could stay on the Island..” Melody blinks at the words that came out of her mouth, and sighs. She never really like the fact that Bakugou was living on his own. She hoped the King would understand. “It would probably be better if you did stay with an adult. Since this League of Villains have no problem with killing kids,” but Bakugou gets angry and stands up.

 

“I don’t need your help! I don’t need anyone help damn it! I lived alone for a whole year, I’ll be fine on my own,” sparks of explosions happen but Melody ignores that as she stands up looking at his familiar red eyes.

 

“Bakugou...Katsuki, it's no problem at all. And I would feel much better if you had someone watching you. You are strong but you saw how long it took All Might to defeat that Nomu, and the fact that they have something that is almost a Titan! I just want to keep you safe,” 

 

But Bakugou grew more angry. His rage, was over the top, and in that anger he did something he was told never to do by his mom as he yelled out **“WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE!”**

 

He let his tail out.

 

Yes a tail, or at least half of one. Melody stares in horror as she saw the brown scaled tail that was cut off in the middle, it had golden fur, the same color as his hair on the spine, bt it was matted and looked like it had never been properly groom. There was now lichtenberg figures on his tail, which was from the lightning attack her got from the villain with the electric Quirk.

 

“I..I was right...you are...his son,” Melody whisper as tears started coming down her face as she stared at his tail. “Who did this to you…”

 

Bakugou pales before he runs, but he didn’t get far as Melody picks him up. Leading him back to the bed. His tail thrashes in anger, making it even hurt more than it usually does as he struggles. The arm sleeve that covered his left arm slips off showing scars that seemed to have come from a knife.

 

“Let go of me! I’m not weak! I don’t need your help! No one helped me before I can do it on my own! Stop let go! Let go! Let go! Let go!” but Melody doesn’t, she starts making rumbling sounds from her chest, letting the lava that acts as her blood heat up to calm him down. She runs her fingers through his hair and grows angry at feeling horns, that were badly cut off.

 

“Its ok..It’s ok Little Inferno..no one is going to hurt you. You aren;t weak you are the strongest little chick I have ever met. It’s ok, calm down,” And to Bakugou’s shock he was. His struggles seemed to stop as he listens to the rumbles, his body seemingly relaxing into the heat that he felt coming off her body. 

 

“Take deep breaths ok. Your going into a panic attack, just take deep breaths,” Melody started doing them and Bakugou copies her. His body seemed to relax more.

 

“Why...why are you helping me. You should hate me. I hurt Deku, I hurt everyone around me...I’m a freakish monster, I mean look at me!” he raises his tail to prove a point. But melody chuckles as she keeps running her fingers through his hair.

 

“No..you are not a monster, you’re a Drake Hanyou,”

 

“I’m...a half demon? Isn’t that the same thing?” Bakugou blinks in confusion which Melody snorts. 

 

“To humans yes hanyou means half-demon, but to Titans the correct term is half Child of Gaia. It means one of your parents was a Titan,” Bakugou flinches at that, “No my father is Masaru Bakugou,” he automatically says with a dead voice, making Melody look on with worry.

 

“Katsuki...you may say that but you know it isn’t true. I had my thoughts on who your father is, you just look like him. Even though now I know why you didn’t have any Titan features like all Hanyous,”

 

“So what...it was a one night stand..he doesn’t care for me at all!” he growls out fury at the thought of his true father. He had wished for years for his true father to come and take him away but he never did, he was stuck with his mother and her husband, who he was forced to say was his father so he wouldn’t put shame on the Bakugou family for being a bastard child.

 

Melody sets him down on the hospital bed before taking out what look like a golden locket. She opens it which allows what looked like a hologram screen show. On it was a younger Melody who was being held by a man...who looked a lot like him. Instead of blonde hair he had a dark brown hair that was more explosive than his own with many horns coming out of it. His body was covered in patches of scales the same color with a tail that had orange fuzz like Bakugou’s blonde fuzz and many spikes. He had two large bat-like wings.

 

“He...he looks like me,” Bakugou whispers his eyes staring at the same red eyes.

 

“His name is Helios, he is a Titanus Drake and...was my courtmate,” Katsuki turns to her in confusion making her giggle. “I guess in human terms he was my boyfriend. He was courting me in hopes of becoming my mate,” she sighs as she looks at the hologram. 

 

“Titanus Drakes are a nomad species of Titans, they don’t stay in one place too long unless they find a mate outside their species. I first met him during my first summer in Atlantis,”

 

“So you met him as a baby?” 

 

Melody gave him a small smile as she places the locket on the bed, before pulling up her sleeve, showing that she too had scars on her arms. “Me and my brother Rodan were born in a dying clutch, we were both runts but unlike him I was born with a mutation. Most Volca’s have the same volcanic shealth hide and yellow eyes while I instead had an obsidian hide with blue eyes. To our parents, who were one of the few Titans who hated mutations, I was extra food for Rodan when I died. But unkowling to them Rodan was the one who took care of me. He fed me and he was the one to teach me how to fly and hunt. If  it wasn’t for him I would have died many years ago. One day a huge storm blew me away from our volcanic home and I was then found by the Royal Adviser of King Dagon, Cesar who was helping the King on his yearly patrol around the many kingdoms. He adopted me and then made me his apprentice to become the Royal Adviser of Godzilla,”

 

Bakugou then blinks… _”She...understands me...that’s why she is being kind...she...knows what..”_

 

“But I met your father and we just clicked, when we were old enough he asked Cesar if he could court me, and if things went right..he would had become my mate. But Ghidorah came…”

 

Bakugou flinches at the name, “Ghidorah hated me and Mothra, for we tried everything to keep him away from the King and my brother. He hated me more because at the time he was courting my brother and I knew something wasn't right. After he was put in Gaia’s Frozen Heart we were able to find where he had locked Rodan away after he showed his true colors, and Rodan told me the truth on what he made Helios do,”

 

“What..did he do,” Bakugou was worried...was his dad a villain?

 

“As you can tell Drakes hate lightning, its their one weakness and they could easily be killed by it. Ghidorah attacked him and was bragging about how he was going to enjoy killing me. Your father beg Ghidorah, telling him he would do anything to keep me alive, and Ghidorah told him he would let me live if Helios helps him take Godzilla as his own,” Melody then sighed in sadness.

 

“I didn’t know this until after and I was hurt and betrayed, I couldn't kill him but I told him to never let me see his face again and that I would hate him for the rest of my life,” she clenches her hands.

 

“Once Rodan told me the truth I went searching for him but unless a Drake wants to be found they will never be found. And even to this day I still look for him hoping that he did not die so I could ask him for forgiveness. When I saw you...I had hope because..that means he is alive,”

 

Bakugou blinks, at that, hearing that his old man was forced to work for Ghidorah to save a person he loves, “I..don’t know where he is, Mom got drunk one night and accidently went with a man that wasn’t her husband. So I guess you can look at me and tell she wasn’t happy. She couldn’t get rid of me, as that would ruin the reputation of the family,” he didn’t know why he was telling her this. Maybe because she was answering questions that he always wanted answers for. 

 

“So since they were forced to keep me, they decided I was going to give them more fame. Mom started training me to be a hero, by getting me used to pain. In her words villains aren’t going to be holding back. She did so by cutting on my tail, my horns...even my wings,” he looks down when he heard Melody gives a growl. “It also had the added effect of not letting people know I was a bastard. She also told me to make sure I didn’t have any competition, I had to to be the best and she hated that Auntie Inko had a daughter with the number three hero, because that daughter if she wanted to be a hero would be my biggest obstacle.” Melody place a hand on his head.

 

“And that is why you attack her so much. You were trained to do so. Katsuki your mother is wrong. What she did to you was wrong. I know you don’t want to believe it but its the truth,” Bakugou doesn’t look at her. “If your father was here he would had..”

 

“But he is not He doesn’t care! He..” “He isn’t able to find you” Melody says as she takes his hands into her own. “I didn’t know you were a Hanyou until I saw your tail, something is blocking your Titan scent, even though I can now scent it if I focus enough. With your scent blocked he isn’t able to find you even though he feels you through the bond of a parent and child,” 

 

Bakugou froze...thinking… _”It...couldn’t be….”_  “During my...training...my mom found out one day that...I’m immune from...most poisons. I just get sick and throw it up. So….she made me drink cleaning...supplies...like bleach or windex.”

 

“She did what!” the heat in the room seemed to get brighter. “That bitch! She could have killed you! No wonder I couldn’t smell your Titan scent! That side was doing everything it could to keep you alive!!!”

 

“It's..fine! Really! I haven’t drank any of that stuff and I’ve been throwing up less and less,” Melody pinches her nose but she gives him a look.

 

“Katsuki...I know you don’t like this...but would you please live with us..with me on the Island? Not only do you need a home you need medical attention to make sure everything is right. And...I wouldn’t mind doing a Rite of Rebirth with you,”

 

“A Rite? Isn’t that what Deku was forced into?”

 

Melody nods, “Yes but this is different because we will be doing it the right way. First we get to know each other, I’ll take care of you and we will bond. When you have complete trust over me taking care of you and only when you want to, we can do it. Its is very soothing and...you will have your tail, horns and wings back.”

 

He looks up with wide eyes, “I’ll...I’ll have my wings back? I...will fly again?” he remembers one time he was able to fly, after that his mom had cut off his wings. He missed the sky. Melody pulls him close, “Yes...you will be able to fly again.”

 

Katsuki looks down ...”Ok...we can try this thing… You're not doing this because of my old man are you?” 

 

Melody smiles at him, “No Little Inferno...I’m doing this because you deserve a chance at being happy, a chance of having a childhood,”

* * *

 

**Nurse’s Office-U.A.**

 

“With the situation being it is, I won’t scold you two this time,” Izuku looks over at Recovery Girl giving her a whine, as Serizawa and Graham looked over her new arm making sure everything was alright with it. She was in her True Form, Cementoss having made the nurse's office much bigger for Titans who are coming to learn here.

 

All Might who was being looked over by Recovery Girl and being watched over by Maya and Sekhmet who had come in as soon as the two enetr, groans. “I think...I shorten my time again,” Izuku looks over at him with wide eyes, “All might…” she chirps in worried but was surprised to see that All Might turned his head toward her with wide eyes.

 

“Ok...why am I understand Young Midoriya in her True Form! I heard words not chirps!” Maya and Sekhmet eyes widen.. “It..can’t be…” Maya whispers.

 

“But it is,” everyone turns their heads toward Godzilla who with Mothra walked inside.

 

“He is gaining a Core,”

 

“A Core? What is that,” Recovery Girl asked.

 

“A Core is what holds a Titan’s Gaia’s Gift. Every Titan has one, even ones like Ghidorah who came from space has one. It allows us to hold the gift in our bodies,” Mothra says.

 

“It also allows us to use our powers, like mine and pup’s atomic breaths,” Dad said, “Humans that had lived in Atlantis with us had them but once our bond with them started breaking apart, Mother Gaia stop allowing them to gain their own Cores. The fact that Toshi is gaining a Core, means that Mother Gaia is approving that the bond is repair.

 

“Wait..that means,” Maya turns to All Might with a happy grin. “You won’t have to retire Toshi!”

 

“Eh?” Toshi blinks.

 

“With a Core you can have a Rite of Rebirth with us. Not only will you become our child...you will have all your organs. You can just say that your going on vacation, which you deserve and once you’re fully grown you can go back to being a Hero!”

 

“I..what? But you shouldn’t just do this so I can still be a hero!” But All Might gets quiet when Maya hugs him, “I don’t want to do this just because to help you stay a hero. I want to do this because I want you to be happy. I already thought of you as my little buglet. And we will only do this when your ready to. You don’t have to make a decision right now ok?” Toshi nods as he couldn’t help but think.. “ _They really...want me?”_

 

But then he looks at Godzilla , who was now in front of him...so you can be surprised when Godzilla just grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him! It was a short one but to Toshi it felt like an hour. Godzilla pulls back making sure Toshi was looking at him in his orange eyes.

 

“If you ever do something that stupid again and get yourself killed...I will go to Gaia’s Garden and fight Mother Gaia herself to take you back and keep you wrapped up in the nest! You almost got killed! What were you thinking!,” Toshi was then pulled in a hug. 

 

“Ummm...I’m sorry?”

 

“Goji...I thought we agree to do it together!” Mothra said with a whine before coming up and kissing Toshi too.

 

“Sek...how do I threaten the King and Queen without getting myself killed?”

 

“I don’t know Maya,”

 

“.....I’m going to wing it,”

 

Izuku blinks at her parents now cuddling with the blushing All Might before she said something that made All Might even blushed harder, “Does this mean I can call All Might Papa?”

 

“Young Midoriya!!!” All Might spews out blood as her dad and mama laugh.

 

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything?” Izuku yips happily at seeing the detective. She hasn’t seen him since after the Battle at Boston. Too busy helping setting up the peace treaty between Titans.

 

“Good to see you again Midoriya...looks like your parents finally made a move on All might huh,”

 

“Did everyone knew about this but me!”

 

“Well Rick doesn’t...and that’s because he is too busy gloating at Chen about the Hollow Earth theory being true,” Serizawa said, “alright Izuku looks like nothing went wrong when you regrow your arm.” Izuku chiros in relief.

 

Naomasa...beside...Mineta..are the students alright?” All Might looks at the detective..guilt in his eyes at the reminder that a student has died. “And Aizawa, Kan and 13?!”

 

“ Besides the boy, Midoriya and the boy that Melody is watching over all the students got nothing more than bumps and bruises. The three teachers are out of danger right now as well,”

 

All Might relax at that but still looked guilty, “My friend...don’t blame yourself...you can’t save everyone..and if it wasn’t for you four heroes more students would have died. It was a bad situation especially with the fact that they have some sort of Titan,”

 

“Not a Titan!” all the Titans in the room growled out. 

 

“I see Naomasa...but you're wrong about one thing. In this fight...the students put their lives on the line too!” Izuku blinks at what All Might was saying.

 

“To be thrown in a real battle, just when their starting their journey to become heroes...and survive! Now these first years, besides Young Midoriya, Battra and Madison, knows how scary the big bad world is out there...and what could have happened if they lose. Those villains picked the wrong fight! Because the members of Class 1-A and 1-B are going to be mighty heroes indeed!” 

 

Izuku smiles with tears in her eyes before standing up a little and nuzzles All Might. 

 

“Ahhh Young Midoriya! Please! Stop! I’m really sore!”

* * *

 

**_Some would say hate kept the Golden Demise alive in Gaia’s Frozen Heart. Others a desire to be free. But neither of those is right. Dreams kept him alive, and now those dreams kept him alive once again, as the worms takes his blood to create their own titans. Dreams of their SongBird with his jaw around his three cocks. Of their Broken Prince stretch wide begging to cum. Of both of them..laying eggs again and again without ceasing because they will pump them full. Of utterly ruining as they rip off their SongBird’s wings off so he won’t ever fly away again._ **

 

**_And now a new dream comes, of their little hatchling. Their princess...he felt sad that he didn’t see her hatch. Dreams of what she looks like...maybe she has three heads like him or she took after her mother. Of the ways they will teach her. The blood that will stain her scales as she rips her enemies apart. As they will introduce her to her mates, his loyal followers that he promise that they will mate with the first born of his and his Broken Prince. Of watching her take over, becoming the King...the Goddess she was born to be! But wait he must...he has to heal._ **

 

**_Dreams kept him alive._ **

* * *

  
  


**Breath stopped at 5 am, like a permeating calm**

**Biting my nails at the emergency exit-which way is tomorrow!**

 

**(Izuku stands up as golden light fills the black space, her hair was down and she was wearing her middle school uniform, in front of her was All Might)**

 

**THE DAY HAS COME!**

 

**(Izuku raises up her hands as if she wanted to ask a question but three pairs of red eyes appear behind her before a tail wraps around her dragging her into the darkness. She then falls into a pool of orange goo curling into a ball as an egg forms around her. That egg then hatches into her baby Zilla form with a roar.)**

 

**(Flash cards of both 1-A and 1-B flashed by before My Hero Academia: The Legend Of Zilla was on the screen,)**

 

**Night that never end...endlessly falling rain...both exist in this terrible world.**

**So it’s not odd in the slightest-you’re always tripping up, half asleep!**

**I’m not really trying to criticize you for it!**

 

**(Izuku was in a white gown chain up to wall in the cave her face hidden in the knees as her notebooks flash behind her. She looks up to see the human form of Godzilla, him also chain up pulling her close to a hug.)**

 

**Playing alone in your fantasy world.**

**Will you still feel embarrassed about the things you imagined there?**

 

**(Soon an image of a young Bakugou and Izuku appear the two smiling at each other, before it turned to them when they were in middle school now facing away a shadow of Bakugou’s mom besides him while a shadow of Ghidorah was besides Izuku before it turned to them as they are now in their U.A. uniforms with Izuku having her hair tied up with her silver gray horns and patches of greenish black scales on her face. I then turns them facing each other in their heroes costumes, throwing a punch at each other)**

 

**The maze is tangle, so tangle, are you really still planning to go?**

**The sound of the bell, played by a tiny adventure, signals a new beginning!**

 

**(Images of Godzilla and Ghidorah fight along with Mothra and Rodan fighting in the background then turns to All Might and Nomu fighting with Izuku, Battra and Neminine fighting the C-Rex before Kurogiri and Jester appear in the bar, Jester seems to have more chains wrapped around him. It then turns to Aizawa, Kan and Melody as Firestorm fighting villains side by side.)**

 

**Even your destination: don’t know, don’t know**

**Are you sure you aren’t scared?**

**But each step will change you!**

 

**(1-A and 1-B either jumped by or flew using their Quirks before Izuku is running to give a punch using One for All with All Might’s image flashing, she then turns into her True Form shooting her atomic breath in the sky as an image of Godzilla flashed.)**

 

**THE DAY HAS COME!!!**

 

**(Standing in front of U.A. was all the students with All Might behind them with the True forms of the Titans standing behind the school watching over it.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.....don't be mad at me! After I deiced to keep Bakugou I wanted to make this more interesting so I made him a half titan..reason why his mom is a bitch...but now he has Melody to take care of him! Titanus Drakes and Helios are my oc! They are are small and fuzzy with scales! and Helios loves melody so much! Reason why he had bakugou...he was badly drunk off his ass, you would be true if the love of your life says you hate him and never want to see him again. My baby I'm sorry!
> 
> And yes...Toshi and Katsuki are going to do Rites...not now of course later on in the story! But All Might deserves to stay a her ( glares at endeavor- You don't deserve it you bastard!) also four more people will be doing rites but you just have to wait and see! But I had deiced that ever since I made the Rite of Rebirth I knew I wanted Toshi to do one...i want him to be healthy and whole!! Also finally! Godzilla and Mothra made their move! Izuku don't kill your new papa!
> 
> also the song at the end if this was the actually show that would been the opening...might do something like this after I finish a season in this fic. 
> 
> Also Skyra the scylla form is based off of Ruubez design of her on tumblr...I love that look! I just added the invader zil like legs on her back..."
> 
> What is going to happen next time? Got to wait to find out! Plus ultra!
> 
> also the last part with ghidorah and his dreams was made by my friend mothnem! Thank you!


	22. Preparing...and their Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So...I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter! I really don't know what to say without getting spoilers so I guess just read and review please! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or My Hero Academia

**_It was cold…..and dark. There was so much pain. 3 years of pain brought by that...child! No...not child ...that 15 year old was a monster that humans have been calling Titans lately.  She was one of many reasons why the bond between humans and Titans have become strained._ **

 

**_She chokes back sobs behind the gag as she felt her own organs hanging out of her body, haven been pulled out her legs and arms being cut off. She could still feel them and move her toes and fingers but couldn’t move them anymore than that. Not unless they were put back together by a doctor._ **

 

**_She whimpers as she saw the thing come back in. She was 15 years old, and in Titan Years that was her age because she was Rite adopted. Everyone has heard about this Naja, once a 12 year old human who had killed many of her own kind, until she was finally caught. Everyone thought that was the end of it when two Naja’s found the young girl slowly bleeding to death. The Naja couple not knowing who this girl really was and  took her in healed her, care for her and fed her._ **

 

**_They treated her like a daughter and asked if she would like a new life as their child. She accepted,_ **

 

**_She killed them as soon as she was hatched._ **

 

**_“Well...looks like today I will finally kill you ugly amboniation! The King’s eldest is very close to finding me...and I don't want him to catch me and ruin my fun! It's sad that once I kill you..there won’t be any more Rocs for me to play with since you're the last one. I won’t be able to play! Oh well- I guess 3 years is good enough!” the silver eyes flashed to ice blue as she gains a malice grin on her face, she chuckled in glee at the sobs the ugly thing that was supposed to be her kind’s predator sob. Raising the knife in her hand to slash at her victims neck when a burst of purple flames blasted onto her back._ **

 

**_Pink eyes widen as a figure in navy-blue armor stalks into the cavern. The diamond-like crystals on his back and shoulders burn brightly as purple eyes glared at the silver haired girl._ **

 

**_“Nagani of the Naja! By order of King Dagon you are under arrest for the genocide of the Rocs!”_ **

 

**_The girl, Nagani gives a fang grin, “You can try but if I was you I would worried more about the Roc over there?” The girl then turns into a silver cobra before diving down into the ground._ **

 

**_“Damn it...definitely telling father to call the Letum Song on that bitch,” purple eyes then turned toward the Roc, which widen._ **

 

**_“Shit! Hey you need to stay awake! Don’t close those eyes on me! I’m getting you out of here and getting you help! You need to keep holding on!”_ **

* * *

 

Pink eyes then open up, Glacia blinks when she realize instead of the prison she thought she was, she was actually in her Ice Den that she made on Monster Island. She looks down when she felt a nudge on one of her legs. 

 

“What are you doing here little one? I don’t think Anui will like it that your away from the pack,” she tells the little Fenrir pup that had sneaked into her den. Slowly getting up from the pile of sky blue blankets, Glacia stretch which ruffled her feathers, showing the many scars on her body. Before she bends down and picked up the Fenrir by the neck.

 

She turns to see her daughter, Neminine curling underneath the blankets, muttering on how she was going to fight. Glacia chuckles.

 

 Leaving the icy den, she quietly went to the pile of other Fenrir that were sleeping. Anui looks up and she gives a soft growl in thanks. 

 

“No problem, my friend,” Glacia smiles before deciding to take a walk instead of going back to sleep. She looks up at the sky, and sadness glows in her pink eyes as she thought of her two missing loved ones.

 

“Please Quartz...my Crystal Knight….. Manda my brave son…...come home soon,”

* * *

  
  


**Space**

 

Out in the next frontier, a few miles away from the planet Earth, two meteors were heading straight for it! Both were very odd meteors.

 

One seemed to be made of crystals. Giant white crystals with bluish purple rocks at the bottom. The other almost looked like a plain asteroid but it had an aura of darkness surrounding it. 

 

Whatever they are...they are sure to shake things up on the planet.

* * *

 

**Indian Ocean**

 

“Ok….where the fuck am I now….,” mutter a giant snake, He looked a lot like Nemininie but he had green scales and a cream color under belly. Instead of stripes he had black horns on his head and going down his spine. He had two tiny flippers that match the leaf-like fin on the end of his tail. Somehow he pulls a map ...and one knows where he got it from, but he laid it on his back.

“The Indian Ocean! I'm supposed to be going to San Francisco! You got to be- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” The king is going to kill me if I don’t deal with those two rouge Mutos!” With that the serpent put away the map and dived down into the ocean.

* * *

 

**New York City**

 

_“Hello! Irene Lillan here with the morning News! Recently the Hero Course First Years, both 1-A and 1-B of Japan’s number one hero school U.A have been recently attacked by a group of villains calling themselves the League of Villains. They were also attacked by what the Titans are calling a fake Titan._

 

_There has only been one reported death, a young boy named Minoru Mineta, who was in fact eaten by this Fake. Luckily before it could hunger for any more the Princess of Monster, Izuku Midoriya along with her fellow Titans Battra and Neiminine were able to take it down._

 

A 19 year old man with longish brown hair moved around the apartment kitchen, trying to fry some bacon as the morning news blare on the screen. He was well muscled, them showing through his black tank top. What was weird that his left arm was replaced with a metal on. 

 

He quickly places the bacon on the plate and puts the pan into the sink. He was just passing the tv when his yellow eyes caught a picture of the two classes. Oh a girl wearing a robotic suit that looked very much like the Titan that changed his life.

 

“Maddie…” he drops his plate not caring about the broken glass or the ruined food. He goes to his phone calling every airport that had a plane going to Japan.

* * *

 

**Monster Island**

 

The sounds of running and chasing woke her up. Melody yawns as she slowly walks out of the giant pile of black blankets. Yawning she turns to a smaller pile and her eye ridges furrow when she notice that Katsuki was not in his bed.

 

She sighs, not blaming the Little Inferno. It has only been two days after the USj incident. The school had let the students take a day off to recuperate. A day that she has taken Katsuki Bakugou as her own and the beginnings of building a bond for a Rite of Rebirth. She sighs placing a claw on her stomach where the scar laid.

 

After Ghidorah had ripped out her uterus she never thought she would ever have a chance to have a chick of her own. She also never thought she would be doing a Rite. Yes she has an egg chamber, which egg sacks made from the Rites go too once swallow. Ghidorah luckily didn’t ripped that ut, probably because he didn’t think he had to, For one humans didn’t have Cores to absorb Gaia’s Gift, not like they use to all those years ago, and there wasn’t any little ones that needed to be adopted.

 

But now there is. She digs her claws in the dirt on how Katsuki was treated. How he was afraid to let his horns and tail to be shown. How that it turns out he throws up as his body to trying to get rid of the poisons even after a whole year from not drinking any of it. Melody shakes her head.

 

_“Right now I need not to think of that...woman. I need to bond with Little Inferno and hope to Mother Gaia that I’ll be able to find Helios.”_ She exits her cave which was underneath her brother’s volcano and blinks in surprise to see the Little King running from her father...with her right arm bleeding? Nick her Fenrir pup was running after her.

 

“Pup! Get back here right now!” Godzilla runs after her along with Mothra...who was holding a cone in her arms?

 

“W-what?” she sees Glacia who was also running, “Glacia...why is the King and Queen chasing Izuku?”

 

The albino Roc stops and takes a few breaths of air, “Izuku is biting her arm where it regrew. The body is still getting used to the new cells and its making her itchy. She won’t stop biting it so Skyra recodem putting a cone on her until her body gets use to the new arm. You can see how she thinks of that,” Melody giggles as Rodan tries to get her but Izuku dodges out of the way making Rodan run head first into a tree.

 

“Glacia have you seen Katsuki? He wasn’t in his nest in our den?”

 

Glacia links, “Oh I think I saw him at the training grounds. Once your all done do you want to start planning for the Charity Ball?” 

 

Melody sighed, _“So much to do…..”_ The Charity Ball was Serizawa’s idea. To hopefully help the many grieving families who lost loved ones to the Titans. It was supposed to happen in a week, Manny and Meph were busy at work making a place where the ball was to be. Many heroes are going to be there.

 

_“Unfortunately there is going to be a hero there that I would rather not see again,”_ But the rest of her thoughts were interrupted when a large thumped was heard. The two female Titans turned to see the King laying on his stomach, while the Northern Sea Serpent Neminine giggles before slivering away.

 

“Oh dear...excuse me Melody,” Glacia then runs off, “Neminine you do not trip your uncle young lady! You are not helping!

 

“I am helping! I’m helping Izuku get away from the cone of shame!”

 

Melody chuckles as she watches Izuku run as fast as she could a sad smile on her face, “ _She is so much like the King and Queen...and you Hisashi and Inko. I hope your watching over them my friends,”_ she thought before she walks into the training grounds. It was mostly a pit filled with sands with a bung of huge boulders where Titans and humans could use their powers or Quirks on. Melody sees Little Inferno blasting at one of them.

 

In a flash of midnight blue light she was in her human form. She smiles as she looks Katsuki over. Even though it has only been a day, he was much better. Thanks to Skyra, they had enough pain relief lotion to put on his half-cut tail, which was now out and free, and bandage in wrappings. His hair was now freshly cut, not much but it allows his horns to be shown. Their was unfortunately nothing to do about the stubs where his wings were.

 

“Little Inferno… is everything alright?” Melody places a hand on his shoulder making him stop his blasting. He turns towards her and she has a feeling of happiness to see that his eyes were a little bit brighter. Like all drakes, even Hanyous like Katsuki, he had an inner fire, it was technically his heart, and you can tell how strong that fire is by looking at the eyes. As they are made from the fire. When that fire goes out the Drake is dead and the eyes will vanish leaving the body eyeless.

 

“I..guess...just hard to take in everything,” Melody knew what he was talking about. It was decided that since Katsuki was staying on the island, he had to know about the truth on All Might. The Little King even suggested it, her green eyes filled with worry. Her reasoning is that Toshinori couldn’t just keep poofing up every time Katsuki walks into a room that he is in. It would waste his time.

 

Of course once he was told not only of the time limit but about One for All, Katsuki was silent. After an hour of silence, he stared at Izuku in the face.

 

_“Just because your the next King_ **_and_ ** _been chosen by All Might...I’m not going to make it easier for you. I’m going to fight you for the number one spot. But instead of it for being famous...its because the world needs more than one hero to count on….. And if you’re ok with it.”_

 

Melody couldn’t help the coo that she let out when he practically glowed red . He was learning, it will take time but he was learning what a hero is.

 

She runs her hands through his hair and gives him a smile, “Come on Little Inferno, let's get you some breakfast, you have school today,”

 

“Does that mean I have to drink that radiation?”

 

“Well it has been doing a wonder on your scales, if it wasn’t for Little King trying to stay being your friend for years you probably would have died from the lack of Gaia’s Gift,”

* * *

 

**U.A. High School**

 

Izuku’s eyes twitch as everyone kept staring at her. Her parents were able to catch her and had been able to put the see through dog cone on her head. She felt a pat on her hand.

 

“Oh don’t worry Midoriya! I remember when Recovery Girl made me and Hound Dog wear a cone because of a bad case of fleas we had gotten Detective why don’t we start this meeting, shall we?” Nedzu turns over to the Detective.

 

“Right, the one called Shigaraki...his Quirk allows him to disintegrate anything he touches. We've been through the list of men in their twenties and thirties in the Quirk Registry...with no luck. Nothing turned up on the Warp Gate, user. Kurogiri, either. Neither is registered and both are using aliases. Their Quirks aren’t on record making them member of the underworld.

 

Izuku ears twitch at hearing that. Ever since she found out about her Quirk, she had to put it on register. Thanks to Monarch it was easily done.The Quirk Registry made it easier for the police and heroes to find out what type of power the villains are using. Izuku focus more on the meeting that Nedzu wanted her to be in, as one of her first lessons from him.

 

“So your saying we know next to nothing...I reckon we outa learn fast..or the leader of these varmints, Shigaraki…. His wounds will heal and he’ll be back again,” Snipe-Sensei. Said but what he said made her think.

 

“Leader huh…” Nedzu-Sensei turned to All Might. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing about this feels normal…” Izuku nods at that her hand going to scratched at her wrapped arm but without looking All Might slapped it, “It was an especially daring attack. And not just in the meticulous planning, He started going on about some ridiculous ideology. And although he didn’t say anything about his own Quirk..he was shooting his mouth off, bragging about that guy Nomu’s Quirk… and when things didn’t go his way? He started throwing a tantrum worse when Midoriya was going through one of her Rite Relapse and she broke one of her fangs!”

 

Izuku glows green, at the remainder of one of her Relapse. “Papa...please don’t mention that….”

 

“Well.... I guess the business about the Quirks was meant to provoke me”

 

Still though,” Izuku starts tapping at the table, “Its foolish to have done that in a battle with heroes. It ruins the element of surprise.”

 

Papa nods at this, “Spouting a plausible yet deluled ideology. Bragging about the toy he brought along. And simple mindedly thinking everything will go his way. If we think about how the attack was carried out. It seems clear that this Shigaraki character.. Couldn’t quite hold his childish nature. That sense that he does whatever he wants. He’s a man-child,”

 

“A kid with too much power,” Kan-Sensei said rubbing his leg.”

 

“He might had not receive the Quirk counseling in Elementary School,” Midnight mutter.

 

“But what does that matter? I never got that either,” Izuku said and Midnight smile, “And we are making it up for that.” 

 

“We apprehended a total of 72 villains at the USJ the other day,” Everyone's eyes widen at that. “They were all just back-alley thugs, but...the question why so many of them..would agree to follow this man-child,” 

 

Nedzu turns and sees the furrowed brow on her face, “Midoriya? You seem to be deep in thought. Do you have something to add?”

 

Izuku chirps in surprise when all eyes on her taking a deep breath, “Well. It’s about the attack. The thugs had no idea what our Quirks were. They were next to uninformed, especially since they didn’t know about Aizawa-Sensei and Kan-Sensei being there. Also one of the villains, one with a shark Quirk reacted badly of me being there. He kept screaming on how Shigaraki told them that he wouldn’t be fighting me. Probably meant how us Titans would be focus on the C-Rex. They basically didn’t know how to use their own Quirks, or never had real training. And then there were those two. Kurogiri and Shigaraki. Neither of them...were real Alphas,”

 

“I see, now that worries me,” Nedzu said as he crossed his arms. 

 

“Alphas? What do you mean by that Midoriya?” Midnight asked.

 

Izuku nods her head, well try to with the cone around it, “From what I could tell, Kurogiri was more of a Beta. Betas are usually calm and composed in tough situations, like my mama and they mostly help the Alpha carry out the orders for the pack to follow. Basically, they are the second-in-command. Shigaraki on the other hand, while Kurogiri seemed to be listening to him, Shigaraki didn’t have the real presence of an Alpha should have. Rather than having an aura of dominant power, respect, and self-control, he acted more like an ill-tempered Omega that wanted to get their own way done. I seen Rodan act like that sometimes and Melody and Dad have to get him to calm down when those instincts makes him cranky. Shigaraki also didn’t show the vigilance an Alpha should have. I think he is an Omega learning to take on the Role of an Alpha but still tries to do it the Omega way. And he hardly sense I was coming at all”

 

“Why is this all important?” Snipe asked.

 

“Well it might be a very long time before I take my father’s place but I still at least need to know the rules and law as being the King, so it was during one of my Dad’s lessons. He told me one thing an Alpha to have other than strength is the ability to sense danger, to get the pack ready. Intuition is a trait far more useful than blind courage.He didn’t seem to have it at all. I caught a slight sense of an injured Alpha on them, but it wasn’t from them directly. And there were no other Alphas during that attack. They didn’t plan this alone,”

 

“It does make sense, why they attack so unprepared,” Midnight wonder.

 

“So there is a third party out there,” Kan-Sensei growls.

 

“We’ll expand our search and devote our efforts to apprehending the perpetrators.

 

“A man-child...and from what we are hearing, this man-child is being guided by this unknow Alpha in the same way Godzilla and All Might is guiding Midoriya. Kurogiri was probably there to make sure he didn’t get caught and killed. In a way..Shigaraki is a lot like our students..he has potential to grow,”

 

Both All Might and Izuku looked at each other worried in their eyes.

 

Izuku walks out of the meeting room blinking at seeing Bakugou and Battra glaring at each other. Battra blinks, “My Lady! How was the meeting,” he asked giving Nick who he was holding, to her.”

 

Izuku sighs as she cuddles too Nick being careful with the cone, “Tiring...but I have to learn don’t I?” she smiles at Battra, before turning to look at Bakugou..” um..why are you here?” 

 

Bakugou grunts his half tail swishing back in forth, Izuku then realize he was probably nervous of going in the classroom with his cut off tail and broken horns for others to see.

 

“Come on, let's get to class,” Izuku said and begins to walk, Battra besides her with Bakugou behind a few steps.

* * *

 

“Um Midoriya are you wearing a dog cone?” Izuku groans when Tsuyu pointed it out.

 

“Might be a good idea not to mention the cone...her body is getting used to her new arm and it's making her itch like crazy. She wouldn’t stop biting it so Skyra recodem the cone.

 

“Man that must suck…” Kirishima said and then blinks at Bakugou… “What the...dude when did you get horns and tails,”

 

“I had them all my life and I don’t want to talk about it! So don’t ask!” Bakugou growls before getting in his seat.

 

“Everyone! Morning Homeroom is about to begin! To your seats!” Iida shouts standing at where Aizawa-Sensei usually sits.

 

“But your the only one standing,” Jirou had a deadpanned face on as she says this just as the door opens revealing Aizawa-Sensei coming in wrapped up like a mummy.

 

“Morning,” he mutters ignoring the shouts from the students.

 

“Quiet down...quiet down…” he sighs as the students settle down, “I have a few announcements to say…”

 

“First...I want to apologize. What happened at the USJ should had never happened..at least not this early in your career as heroes. Mineta’s death was not any of your fault. So I want you to get those thoughts out of your head,” Aizawa look at each of his students who were all silents as they stared at the desk behind Izuku, which was Mineta’s.

 

“That said...we have a new student joining our class. You already met her but let me introduce you again to Neminine,”

 

Everyone looked up seeing Neminine walking into the classroom. Iida started in horror at her uniform as she had cut half of the jacket allowing her belly to show. 

 

Neminine gives them a small sad, “I wish it was under better circumstances but I’m glad to join this class...I hope we. we.. we….” she paused sticking her tongue out, “Cousin Izuku what is this world in the human language?” she let out a few hisses that only Koda, Bakugou, Battra and Izuku could understand. 

 

“Friends, Neminine,” 

 

“Oh! Thank you! I hope we can be friends!” 

 

“Yes yes now come on we got more stuff to do. Take the seat behind Midoriya.” Neminine went to sit behind her. “Now so you should know your fight isn’t over,”

 

Everyone stills at that.

 

“U.A.’s Sports Festival is coming up.”

 

“Sir are you sure that it's ok to do the Sports Festival? I mean we were just attack and one of our classmates were killed,” Jirou said with worry filled in her voice.

 

“It’s necessary to demonstrate that U.A’s crisis management protocols are sound. That’s what the Hero Commission told us. But compared to past years, there will not only be five times the police presence, but the Monarch Titans will be there,” whispers were heard and everyone turned to see Izuku trying to hide underneath her desk. 

 

“Anyhow the Sports Festival is the greatest opportunity you’ll get. It’s not an event we can cancel,” 

 

Bakugou growls as he remembers that this year he won’t be able to participate because of what happened at the Battle Trail. _“At least they’re still letting me intern at least,”_

 

“Aizawa-Sensei for those who don’t know what this Sports festival is about...please explain,” Battra asked as Neminine was kicking her legs, her yellow eyes glowing in curiosity.

 

“Our Sports Festival is one of Japan’s biggest events! Long ago before Quirks, the Olympics was the world’s Sports Festival and every country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as some of you know, that tradition has shrunk in scale to a shell of its former self..and as far as Japan is concerned. What’s taken the place of the Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival!”

 

“So that means everyone will be watching,” Battra said.

 

“Yes the top Nation’s Heroes will also be watching as scouts,” Momo said with a firm voice.

 

“Really? Why?” Nemnine tilts her head in confusion.

 

“They’ll be looking to hire us as Sidekicks after we graduate. That’s how it's done,” Kamnari said with a grin. “And a lot of those Sidekicks never manage to go solo. They’re Sidekicks forever.”

 

“That’ll be you Kamnari,” Jirou laughs making Kamnari growl at her.

 

Naturally you’ll gain valuable experience and popularity if you are picked by a Big-Named Hero. But your time is limited,” he glares at them making them silent again.

 

“Show the pros what you’re made of here, and you’ll make futures of yourselves. This happens once a year you got three chances,” he looks at Bakugou when he says this.

* * *

 

**Lunchtime**

 

“Ow! Battra stop that!” she whines as she rubs her hands. Nick was laying on her shoulders and gave her a little nuzzle even though the cone blacked him from her face.

 

“Well then My Lady stop scratching at your arm or I’ll put gloves on your hands. Just hold on for today, it will only last for two days and this is the second day.”

 

“This has me so freaking pump!” Kirishima yells. Izuku smiles at how pump everyone was but then she notices that Tokoyami was looking down at his desk, tapping his claws at his desk. Shadow was out and about but Izuku saw that he too was looking nervous wringing his feather hands together.

 

“Tokoyami? Shadow are you two alright?’”

 

The two jump, before giving her a wobbly smile, “Fine...just nervous. I..I mean everyone will be watching.”

 

“Yes that’s true..your mother will also be watching...won’t they?” Battra says walking forward, to Izuku’s confusion Battra seem to be happy about that.

 

Tokoyami and Shadow on the underhand seemed to pale…”Um...well if you excuse us Princesa! We have to go to lunch!” Before Tokoyami busted out of the classroom, Shadow gave her a hug around her head , being careful not to dislodge Nick, before the two seemed to blur into a shadow.

 

“Stupid bird...he can’t hide forever,” Battra mumbles noone hearing him.

 

“Everyone is so excited!” Neminine was jumping up and down.

 

“Well I see that you are as well! This is our chance to add our names to the ranks of heroes! Of course we are in high spirits! Also what did you do to your uniform! You completely destroyed it!”

 

“Oh well… I usually wear hoodies or crop tops. Its either those or nothing. Oh and I also only wear skirts! Its weird for me to have legs because I’m a snake so I wear skirts,”

 

“But still! You destroyed it!” Iida was doing his hand motions.

 

“Izuku...Battra…” Both Titans turn towards Uraraka and both blink in shock at the fierce look that was on her face.

 

“At this Sports Festival ... **LET'S DO OUR BEST!”**

 

“Uraraka, I think you need to ca-” “ **EVERYONE I’M GOING TO CRUSH THIS!”**

 

“Ribbit…” Tusyu was looking at Uraraka with a blush on her face, Ashido notices and nudges her, before grabbing her head when Tsuyu hit her with her tongue.

 

Outside of the classroom, Tokoyami and Shadow were pacing. Tokoyami grabs his head, “Damn it… this is bad...we can’t let Mama nor Aunt Melody realize who we really are…”

 

Shadow blinks his golden eyes, “But brother Hi...to them I’m your Quirk… and from what we have researched about this Sports Festival...people will be using their Quirks. Won’t it be weird…”

 

“I know!” Tokoyami took a few breaths, “I know Brother Sombra...I know…. But we can’t let Mama see us. He’ll blame himself for what Ghidorah did ...”

* * *

 

Wait...you want to be a Hero for Money!” Izuku, Battra, Maddie, Monoma, Neminine and Iida stares in shock at Uraraka.

 

She rubs the back of her head, Well yes?” she then gets upset, “Sorry...I know it looks bad..and really embarrassing considering Iida’s nobel motivations….”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Your just trying to seek a more comfortable lifestyle!”

 

Izuku makes a chirping noise in agreement, “It's just a little unexpected.

 

“My Family runs a construction company called Uku Corp. but… business has been bad lately...we’re poorer than poor. Please don’t mention that to anyone,”

 

“Construction…” Iida had his hand on his chin.

 

“Wait...if you got permission to use it, wouldn’t your Quirk help cut costs?” 

 

“Right! That’s what I’ve been telling my dad for years! But….they want me to fulfill my own dreams. So I’m gonna be a hero. I’ll make that money, so that my mom and dad can have easier lives.”

 

“That’s a good goal,” Battra says with a smile, as Iida claps. Maddie smiles, “We know you can do it Uraraka! And don’t think it's selfless, it's way more nobel than mine.”

 

“Maddie what are you talking about?” Monoma asked, Maddie looks down with a sigh. “Well...its my fault that Ghidorah got out…” The other three eyes widen but Izuku shakes her head. “Maddie! It’s not! Both Melody and Dad…”

 

“I know...I know… but...I can’t stop blaming myself,” she looks at the other three, “My mother was technically the one to bust Ghidorah out of the ice he was in, ever since my older brother Andrew died during the San Francisco Incident...my mom went a little crazy,” she looks at her arms remembering some of the upgrades. “She thought that by unleashing the Titans, the world would return to balance...if I just had said something...maybe so many people wouldn’t have died. That’s why I’m becoming a Hero...maybe I can make up for the mistakes I made…”

 

Nick whines at what Maddie was saying.

 

“Maddie..I may only know you for a few days..but what happened it's not your fault! Your mother was a full grown adult! She made the mistake and it was no way your fault!” Monoma says with a determined voice and the other agree. Neminine jumping on Maddie’s back making the girl laugh. Izuku smiles before she brings out her phone.

 

**Chilla Zilla: Hey Serizawa, I heard of a great construction company called Uku Corp!**

 

**Godzilla’s number 1 Fan: ...is there a reason? I know we have been trying to find a construction company to build houses for the people who live on the island…**

 

**Chilla Zilla: ok one of my friends parents own it but they haven’t gotten any buisnness latley…..**

 

**Godzilla’s number 1 Fan: lol...ok ok you sweetheart of a lizard I’ll contact them!**

 

“ **Young Midoriya!”** everyone screams, Izuku almost drops her phone when All Might slides into view. He then holds up a lunch box, “ **Wanna eat lunch with me?”**

* * *

 

“Now if you scratch at your arm at anytime you’ll have to put the cone back on,” Izuku nods as she drinks her thermos of radiation. Her Quirk allows her to absorb it into her body but like all Titans she also eats/drinks it. Of course she couldn’t eat the man-made ones when she was younger. It's why back in the old days Titan parents would digest their food in a source of Pure Gaia’s Gift before regurtated it. But with the only place of Pure Gaia’s gift being destroyed from the bomb, (Godzilla’s Temple) all Titans had adapted to make milk from their own Gaia’s Gift like the mammal Titans, like Manny. Nick was on the floor happily eating out of a dog bowl full of worms.

 

Izuku blushes remembering it took her two months (two years in rite age) for her to wean off her dad’s milk. 

 

“Wait so you can hold it for an hour and thirty minutes?” Papa nods, “Yes if it wasn’t for my growing core I probably would only be able to hold it for an hour.”

 

Izuku whines but Papa just waves his hand laughing and spitting out some blood, “Don’t fret! It will be fine! But I really need to talk to you about the Sports Festival. I see that you gotten better...but you can’t fully use it…”

 

Izuku looks down, “I know I should be letting it flow through my whole body...but I just start freaking out when those green lightning bolts go across my body…” Izuku clenches her hands, her claws digging into her skin.

 

“Hey..I don’t blame you...so don’t get upset about it. After what you have been through, it's completely normal for you to be afraid of something that reminds you of him. We just got to work on it and in time I know you will get through this!” Izuku smiles at him but she then gets nervous when he gets a serious look on his face.

 

“Even though after I lose All for One and I go through my own rebirth. It will take time for me to regrow. We don’t know if I will be going through the Muto Rebirth or the Nundu Rebirth aging process. So my “vacation” is fast approaching...and among those of villainous intent..there are some who started to realize that,”

 

Izuku gulps, before quickly biting into the head of her fried salmon fish.

 

“I granted you my power...so that you could succeed me!” This Sports Festival...it’s an event the whole country shall be watching...they’ll be watching not only Heiress to the King of Monsters...but the next Symbol of Peace! I need you to roar it out to the world… “ **I AM HERE!”**

 

“Tell them that!” Izuku tail was risen up and her spikes were flashing ...”But how do I do that!”

 

Papa chuckles, “You do know how the Festival Works right?”

 

“Uh huh. The members of the Support Course, Business Course,  General Studies, and HEro Course, are thrown in all together. We are grouped by grade level and we compete in a series of preliminary competitions. The winners of those move on to the main event...it’s like a round-robin tournament for each grade level,”

 

“Exactly! It's also your chance to gain some appeal for yourself!”

 

Izuku tilts her head, “What do you mean by that papa,” All Might spews out blood, “I don’t think I will ever get use to you calling me that…”

 

Izuku giggles, but you are my papa!” All might shakes his head a little blush on his face.

 

“But I think I get what your saying now that I think about it..I’mjustnothonestlysureifIcandealwiththisafterwhatwejustwentthrough….. I’mlackingmotivationtostandoutevennthoughitwon’tbehardtosinceIknoweveryoneisgoingtowithmebeingyourapprenticeandwhomyparentsare…”

 

“Man kid you sure can spew out a lot of words,” Izuku blinks in shock that All Might had fallen over,” Nick came over and started licking the blood off his face.

 

“Listen, the slight difference between those who always aim for the top and those who don’t. It’ll come to matters in a big way once you emerge. I understand how you feel. I won’t force you...but just don’t forget what you and Young Madison felt on the beach once you were all done with cleaning it.

* * *

 

**Monster Island- 6:00pm**

 

Izuku sighs laying on the sand as she stares at the stars…”I have come a long way since..then. And papa is right…” she groans as she shakes her head, the itchiness was already gone so she no longer had the cone of shame on her.

 

“You got two weeks t prepare...hopefully..everything will go alright..” she pulls a book out of her bag. It was an old leather one bond in vines with an image of a nine-tail fox in the center. Opening it she went to songs, that the Royal family could call. Her Aunt Glacia, not only being the caretaker of the Fenrirs but was also the Royal Historian, her job was to make sure that their history...the Titan’s past was not forgotten.

 

**Sherashi Song- this call is the song of the Royal Protection. Any member of the Royal Family may sing this song, for people they want to protect, either they be Titans or Humans. The person being protected will glow with Gaia’s Gift before a mark of Mother Gaia will appear on their body. No Titan will hurt them, and if the person is in trouble the nearest Titan will come and save them ...”**

 

She was about to read more when a loud noise interrupted the quiet on the beach. She looked up just in time to see two things crash into the water. Getting up she put the book back in her bag before going into her true form. Her tail wagged nervously..and her lips curled showing her fangs when an orange transparent horn popped out of the water.

 

But soon it started to rise, navy-blue scales and glowing purple eyes appeared, then white crystals...Izuku eyes widen at the sight of the 786 feet Gojira standing in the water. Well she thought he was a Gojira,. He had navy-blue scales with a reddish-purple patch on his belly. On his shoulders were two massive white crystals and she could see that they also replace his dorsal fins. At the sides of his mouth were two small tuskys. 

 

The Gojira looked around, “Kohaku? Where did you go?” he looks down when he felt something move beneath him. Two tails were wagging out of the water.

 

“Oops,” the Gorjia mutter before moving a little. Bursting out of the water, to Izuku’s fear was a dorat...like Ghidorah. She was about to roar for help when she notice...he looked different. Replacing the golden scales and horns were black feathers that were now clinging to his body from the water. A purple like shadow seems to wisp out of their body. Their red eyes glare at the Gojira.

 

“Hey! I didn’t mean to land on you! And it shouldn’t matter! You don’t need to breathe Kohaku!”

 

“You were...crushing our necks Quartz!”

 

“Wait...Quartz? Like uncle Quartz?” Izuku could help but say out loud making the two turn towards her. Nick feeling her nervousness gets closer to her, placing his side against her leg.

 

“Did...did the little one just called me Uncle Quartz,” the Gojira asked the Dorat with wide purple-eyes.

 

“Yes...yes she did,”

 

The next thing Izuku knew she was off the ground being held by the Gojira, “Oh Gaia! Look at you! You are so cute and small! Oh look at your little fangs!” the rest Izuku couldn’t hear as her face was being nuzzle. Without meaning to, she releases her atomic breath on him.

 

The Gojira breathes out a puff of smoke, his face covered in ash, “Nice aim….”

 

“Quartz?? I-is it really you?” The Gojira looked up to see Glacia, her pink eyes filled with tears and joy. Placing Izuku down, he runs towards her, picks her up and starts spinning her around. “Ice Maiden! It's so good to see you again!I’m so sorry it took so long to come home! And I don’t even have any space donuts to give you,” Glacia chuckles nuzzling him, “Oh my Crystal Knight ...I don’t care..I’m just glad your home..”

 

“Dad!” Neminine slivers by jumping and wrapping herself around her adopted parents making all three of them fall over. “Nemmy! Oh look at you! You have grown so much!” 

 

Kohaku laughs before the left head got a closer look at Izuku, she hisses at them, “Dear Gaia...please don’t tell me-” “Unfortunately it's true Kohaku…” 

 

Izuku seeing her Dad, Mama and Rodan walking up, she ran behind to hide behind his leg, Nick was now on her back.

 

The dorat called Kohaku bows to Godzilla, “How did he even get out of Gaia’s Frozen Heart and even get you!” Godzilla sigh, “Its a long story…”

 

“Is he dead…”

 

The others turned to see Quartz with Neminine still wrapped around him and holding Glacia bridal style… “Is he at least dead,” his eyes glowing in rage. 

 

“At peace brother, I mealted im into a pile of goo myself,”

 

Quartz raises an eye ridge, “Burning Mode?”

 

“Burning Mode” Godzilla nods and it makes Quartz chuckles, “Sometimes I think your too much like dad baby bro…”

 

Dad growls, “I am not a baby!”

 

Kohaku comes over to Rodan, “Phoenix? What’s wrong? We are sorry it took so long..the nearest star for us to heal was still very far away..”

 

Rodan looks down…”It's not that...its just...I can’t find our chick...Hisombra...Ghidorah attacked his volcano were he was hibernating and I haven’t been able to fi-” The dorat stops him, wrapping his feather wings around him, “Peace my Phoenix..our son is still alive. Both you and I can feel the bond and it is still strong as ever. We will find him and bring him home.” Rodan nods and with tears in his eyes nuzzled into his chest feather, “I miss you...so much…”

 

“As have we,”

 

Izuku watches as the mates reunited with each other...her tail couldn’t help but wag as the thought of more family members. She could only hope to Mother Gaia..that things will get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before anyone gets mad at me Shinso will be joining the class soon! If you remember I said that with every titan joining the hero course Nedzu will allow a human to join...since Titans are op. Its just that I think Shinso couldn't use his Quirk at all during his entrance exam so he needs to show off at the Sports Festival...ok so he will be joining! Don't get mad at me!
> 
>  
> 
> Also yes Quartz and Kohaku have return...yes Quartz is SpaceGodzilla and Kohaku is a Dorat like Ghidorah just with feathers and a control of shadows instead of storms. Kohaku is my oc! Since I am also a Rodoarah fan I just can't imagine...him without a mate with three heads. Also you probably know who their son is now...;)   
> Glacia, Nagani and Melody belong to Twilightna
> 
> Neminine belongs to Mothnem
> 
> So the next chapter won't be the Festival but the ball...they're like a kingdom I have to do something royal families do...also the Sherashi Song will have a big thing in later chapters!
> 
> Also yes Izuku was wearing the cone of shame....I could not help myself.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy..thank you to the guest who wrote that piece about Alphas! I hope to see you next week! Leave a comment!


	23. The Charity Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...you may want to kill me after you read this...but I have a good reason! So please do not send a mob after me!
> 
> I don't own Godzilla nor do I own Bnha

Izuku was packing up her books, sighing as she scratched at her neck. For some reason the habit had returned but she wasn’t surprised, she use to do this before she met All Might. It was an anxious habit that she had and with the Ball and the Sports Festival coming in the next two week, it was no wonder she was anxious and nervous. 

 

“YOU!” 

 

Izuku looks up to see Uraraka, with tears in her eyes. “Uraraka..wh-ACk!” Izuku couldn’t say anything as Uraraka had pulled her in a hug.

 

“Thank you...thank you...thank you!” Izuku awkwardly pats Uraraka on the back as she cries in her shoulder.

 

“Uraraka! What is the matter?” Iida said in shock chopping his hands up and down, Neminnie chuckles as she smiles.

 

“Well...my parents...they got a call from Monarch...and they asked them..if the could build houses for the families of the soldiers and other workers of the Agency,”

 

“Wait that means….” Iida stares at Izuku in shock as Neminine snickers.

 

“Wow! I mean what a coincidence!” Izuku laughs nervously before pulling away. Everyone could tell that she was lying. “I mean...it's not like I did anything! Not like I called Serizawa and told him about your family's company because I remember he was talking to Graham about building homes for the people who worked at Monarch. Nope! Not me! It is just a lovely coincidence! Now come on! We should get le-!” She was about to exit the classroom when she stopped all of a sudden.

 

“Cousin Izuku?” Neminine walked over is everything al- What in the name of Gaia!” she blinks in shock at the large group of people standing in front of them.

 

“Why are you all blocking our doorway!” Neminine yelled waving her arms up and down.

 

“They're here to scope out the competition,” Everyone turned to see Bakugou standing behind Neminine, he was rubbing his shoulders caring the new duffle bag that Melody had given him so he wouldn't put a backpack on his nubs. His red eyes glared at the group.

 

“Competition?” Izuku blinks at what Bakugou said, and he scoffs, “We’re one of the two classes that survived the villain attack. Make sense they want a look and hopefully think of plans,”

 

He stops in front of them his tail swishing back and forth,  _ “Why do I….have a bad feeling about this…”  _ Izuku thought right before Bakugo said, “Move out of the way you extras!”

 

The class started yelling at Bakugou, “Don’t call people you don’t know extras!” Iida shouts waving his hands and almost hitting Neminine in the face, when a voice spoke up from the crowd.

 

“It’s true that we came to get a look, but you sure are modest. Are all the kids in the Hero Course like this one?” Coming out of the crowd was a boy about their age with purple gravity defying hair, and bags underneath his eyes.

 

“If this is what your offering...gotta say I'm disappointed. Especially since I heard your the one who isn’t going to be part of the festival.” Bakugou growls at that steam coming out of his nostrils.

 

“Those of us who didn’t make the Hero Course are stuck in General Studies and the other tacks. They’re are quite a few of us who didn’t make it because of our Quirks don’t work well with Giant Robots,” Izuku twitches at the way he was talking about how if they do well in the festival then they could move up and even if they now have a free space since another Titan joined the class, they could still be removed…

 

“Will you shut up!” Everyone turned to Izuku, who eyes know has flecks of red.

 

“Do you think we asked for this? To be attacked by villains? One of our classmates died! Our teachers almost died! All of us could have died! Why don’t you think before you fucking speak!” Izuku growls out her dorsal fins flashed green. Her and the purple boy stared at each other, you could honestly see lightning flash between their eyes.

 

_ These two are getting so daring!”  _ was everyone’s thought.

  
  


The boy scoffs, “What the apprentice to All Might couldn’t handle it? This is the so called daughter of Godzilla? I guess Ghidorah was that hard to handle if you couldn’t handle a little- ahh!”

 

Everyone looks down to see Nick was biting his leg, Izuku sighs before grabbing the young pup before looking at the boy with her hair covering her, steam and green flames flicker in her mouth as she hissed out each word her tail rattling.

 

“I like to see you have to deal with that parasite just after your mom gets eaten for a week. Don’t you dare try to speak as you have any idea what the hell I went through,”

 

Purple boy glares before he scoffs, “Then consider this a declaration of war...I’m going to enjoy knocking you off your pedestal,” he says before walking away.

 

Izuku gives a fang grin, “Bring it on,” she blinks when she feels something wrapped around her head. Looking up she saw that it was Shadow.

 

“You ok?” Izuku gives him a little pat on the head, “I am now…. thanks Shadow,” the bird head shadow gave a chirp as he nuzzles her before going back to Tokoyami who was glaring at him while he ignored Battra’s half smirk half glare.

 

“Hey! Why are you only doing this class 1-A! 1-B went through the same shit as well!” Testsutetsu was yelling in the back at the purple boy who just ignored them. Izuku turns her head to see Bakugou pushing through the crowd.

 

“Bro! What the hell! Thanks to you and Midoriya we got a huge mob after us!” Bakugo turns his head to the side, while Izuku blush and rubbing the back of her head.

 

“I don’t care..and neither should you. At least Deku understands ...we're all aiming for the top...to become heroes...you should have learned that by now,”  Izuku blinks as he walks away.

 

“So manly…..”

 

“Both of them are right, we have to fight them,”

 

“But now we got a bunch of enemies after us!”

 

Izuku stared at him and she knew what he was thinking, _ “It can’t just be me...we all need to step up...to become heroes...to take papa’s place ...to protect everyone…” _

* * *

 

**_Determine to give it our all… each of us prepared in his or her own way...those two weeks flew right by._ **

 

**_Iida was running around the school’s P.E area, training in his Quirk._ **

 

**_Battra flew in the air, wearing gauntlets on his hands as he charges at Mothra who had her daggers, sparks flew as the two weapons hit._ **

 

**_Tsuyu swam in the school’s pool, using her tongue to catch the pool toy before hopping out of the water._ **

 

**_Kamniari blasted lightning on the ground as long as he could before he shorted out._ **

 

**_Izuku charges at her dad, using her smaller size to leap towards his neck bite down at his gills but he grabs her throwing her into the mountain side of the volcano. Bakugou yelps as he throws himself out of the way of some falling rocks. He glares at her before he yelps as he turns around just as Maddie was about to struck him with her yellow blade. Melody ran up to them and gave them instructions and showed them some movements to use in a fight._ **

  
  


**_But tonight…._ **

* * *

 

Izuku whines as her mama scrubs the washing fruit juice onto her dorsal fins. She whimpers as she places her face into her dad’s chest, her claws gripping onto his arms, him not even wincing as he rumbles and nuzzles her between her horns.

 

“Its ok pup..shhh it’s ok, we’re almost done. Your not there, he isn’t here, he’s dead. Your safe, it's just Mothra cleaning you, just listen to my rumbles and voice.

 

Katsuki watches from the other side of the hot spring as Melody scrubbed carefully between his horns. Even though he was 15 and yes this was very embarrassing but baths between parent and child was very normal and a good way to bond for a Rite. Also he has no idea how to clean his horns and tails, and Melody does…

 

“Is...is she always like this?” he asked staring at Izuku who’s eyes were clouded as she grips onto Godzilla tighter.

 

Melody nods as she cleans carefully around his nubs, “Unfortunately it has been like this since I arrived. Even though she knows it not Ghidorah, baths brings out the terrible memories of when he did this to her,” she then checks underneath the nubs, “What that parasite did was violating to her. My King told me he shredded her clothes and forcefully bath her, sometimes even keeping her underwater for more than a human should. If it wasn’t the fact that she has gills she probably will have the fear of being underwater as well.

 

Katsuki nods before he starts purring as muscles begin to relax. Melody giggles at this.

 

“Ok pup...we’re all done,” Izuku scrambles out of the hotspring, shaking her body, making water go everywhere.

 

“Alright pup, go on...your dress should be on top of your desk. Izuku nods before heading into the Den. Quickly turning into her Human form she darted into her study room.

 

She eyes the dress and sighs, tonight was the night of the Charity Ball, where the Agency hoped to raise enough money for the many families who lost members during the Titan War. Taking a deep breath she quickly puts on the dress.

 

It was a simple one, but still at the same time she never worn something like this. It was a dark green strapless dress that had a white cloth wrapped around the chest area, while attached to it was a little green jewel that had golden swirls, there was also one wrapped around her wrist. Golden flower designs were at the bottom of the dress and it made upwards to the side.

 

“Ohh Little Goji...just look at you….” Izuku turns to see her Mama coming in. She was wearing a light blue kimono with a green shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her white hair was done in a beautiful bun with her dad’s scales perfectly entwined in her hair. In her hands was a little plastic bag.

 

“I don’t know mama...I think your more beautiful than I look. I mean..your scars…” Mama chuckles as she takes the brush that was laying on the desk.

 

“My dear..to Titans, scars are a symbol of how strong you are, a symbol of honor. To Titans they are beautiful,” she says as she brushes her hair. 

 

Izuku weakly smiles, not really convince but she purrs as the brush went through her hair. Mama puts it down before going through the bag, she pulls out some of her dad’s scales and her own white fur before making small braids using the white fur and pushing in the scales. 

 

Izuku looks at herself in the mirror, she blinks in shock… “I… I don’t even recognize myself,”

 

Mama laughs as she hugs her, “well I do. I see the same beautiful, brave, strong heart of gold girl that I’m proud to call my daughter,” Izuku blushes as tears begin to come to the corner of her eyes.

 

“Mothra… please don’t make her cry!” Izuku wipes her eyes and turns to see her dad, he was wearing a dark blue tux which he moved around in with an annoyed look. His hair had white fur braided in it.

 

“Well now, don’t you look handsome,” Mama says which makes him glare, “I feel like Kong in this thing! Why can’t I just wear the traditional Atlantean Robes?” Dad glares as he moves his arm in circles as he tries to get comfortable in the tux.

 

“Because dear when you tried to Rick laughed at you and asked why you were wearing a dress,”

 

“It isn’t a dress,” he growls out.

 

 With a smirk Mama goes up to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek, making his scale freckles glow blue.

 

“Mothra! Not in front of the pup!” He growls out.

 

“Goji… she is fifteen,”

 

“Hey I got a few months before her Titan age matches her true age, and she goes through her first Heat! Let me enjoy her not caring anything about mates,”

 

“But Goji...I saw her blushing when she looks at Battra’s wings!”

 

“Mama!” Izuku yells in mortification as her dad freezes, his dorsal fins started glowing.

 

“I;ll be right back,”

 

“Goji! No killing Battra,”

 

“I’m not going to kill him ...I'm just going to talk to him,”

 

Izuku groans, “Ok I'm heading out now...before you embarrass me more,” Izuku said as she heads to the Den and head out towards the area where the ball was being held.

* * *

It was an outside area with pillars surrounding each other in a circle, fairy lights hang between them. Izuku gapes at the many people who were already there. Most of them were talking, hanging around the tables of food, while a few were dancing.

 

“Deku close your mouth before you attract flies,” Izuku shuts her mouth as Bakugou comes by wearing a Dark red collar shirt with a dark blue vest and black dress pants. Next to him was Melody wearing a red Chinese dress that was tied with blue bows over a pink gown.

 

“There is sure a lot of people here..,” Melody nods, “Yes and unfortunately someone is here who I wish wasn’t,” she glares at a person that Izuku could recognize easily.

 

“Uncle Enji….” Izuku gulps she hasn’t seen him since she was four when the doctor had declared her Quirkless. Her mom had told her it was because he was too busy but she knew the truth...he didn’t want to be near someone Quirkless.

 

Before she could do anything she felt someone come up from behind her, Izuku looked up to see Fuyumi, her eldest cousin hugging her, “Oh god...when Shoto told me...I …” she hugs her closer.

 

“Hi Fuyumi…” 

 

“Hi Fuyumi she says...hi! I haven’t seen you in 11 years and that’s the first thing you say!” she pulls back and turns Izuku around. Izuku looks at her white with red flecks haired cousin with a smile. Her cousin was wearing a sleeveless dress that was white at the top but turned to light blue at the bottom.

 

“It’s good to see you again Fuyumi...is Dabi, Natuso and Shoto here?”

 

Fuyumi nods, “Dabi and Shoto are...but Natuso is at his college so he couldn’t make it,” she then blinks…”Where did Dabi and Shoto go too?”

* * *

 

Wearing a white suit with a blue collar shirt underneath, Shoto place Lillies on top of the grave. Dabi looked a frown behind the medical mask he was wearing.

 

“I’ll keep an eye out for Zu Auntie Inko...I won’t let him hurt her….”

 

“ _ And I’ll make sure both of you are safe..”  _ Dabi thought as the wind blew softly and the air seemed to shift. Shoto sighs as he rubbed his head, “Dabi...I don;t know what to do...I keep getting more angry...I don’t want to be like him,”

 

Dabi placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey...you are nothing like him...and you never will be...you care for your family,”

 

Both of them froze when they heard a branch snap, they quickly turned around to see a woman wearing a beautiful gown that seemed to have ice crystals at the top while at the bottom the frills were colored a bright pink. Her shoes also seemed to be made of ice crystals but were the same pink color. She also had a white fabric like shawl covering her shoulder. In her hair was purple blue scales. In her arms was a bundle of snow dews.

 

“But what really got to them...that she looked almost like their mother.

 

“Uh..sorry..we...just wanted to pay our respects,” Dabi says as he keeps his hand on Shoto’s shoulder. But to their surprise she smiles at them as she comes forward placing the small bundle of snowdews next to the lilies.

 

“Oh, you don’t have to apologize...I had yet to visit the wonderful mother who was Izuku’s mother… from what Izuku has told me she would had loved to see how strong the little one has become,”

 

Shoto couldn’t help but smile a little, “Auntie Inko was the very rare people who believed in Zu’s dreams of becoming a hero,”

 

The woman smiled, “Her first believer in her dreams…”

 

Dabi frowns, “Uncle Hisashi should be buried next to her,”  The woman turns to him with a frown, “Where is he then?”

 

Shoto sighed, “At the Todoroki Family Cemetery...but our father ...won't allow her to buried there or for uncle to be moved here…”

 

The woman gains a saddened look, “Melody tried to plant some flowers here for her...but they never grow...she must be lonely...without her lover buried next to her...there is no peace for her,”

 

“Auntie Inko ...always seemed to have a way with plants...even though her Quirk had nothing to do with them,” Shoto whispers

 

The woman smiles as she gently dust the leaves from the headstone, “You must be Izuku;s cousins...my name is Glacia..I’m Neminie’s mother and Izuku’s aunt,”

 

The Todoroki brothers blinks, “I’m Dabi...and this is my brother Shoto,” the older Todoroki brother notices the younger one staing and elbows. Shoto glares at him rubbing his side, “Sorry about that...you looked a..lot like our mother,”

 

Glacia blinks, “Oh your mother? Is she here?”

 

The brothers flinched, Dabi takes a deep breath, “No ...she.. Died when Shoto was four..it was a kitchen accident, the stove had faulty wiring...but don’t tell Izuku! She doesn’t know yet...and I want to be the one who does,”

 

Glacia gets a saddened look in her eyes, “Of course...and I’m sorry for your lost...I lost my mother years ago as well.. I was only a mere fledgling when she passed.

 

Shoto’s eyes begin to look cold, as he rubbed his scar as his throb with phantom pains, but his eyes then widened when Glacia pulls him in a hug, placing one of her cold hands on it.

 

**_“Oh No! Shoto! What have I done! I’m sorry Shoto! Oh no! Oh no!”_ **

 

“It’s alright now ...you have your loved ones close to you,” she says as she looks at his blue and gray eyes with her pink ones but then her eyes widen before she pulls back, “Oh I am so sorry! I...I just..I didn’t I mean I thought you would like a hug and I’m…..”

 

“Glacia? Are you coming back?” the three turn to see a man with crystals coming out of his back and a tail like Izuku swaying side to side. He had scales going across his nose like hers but his were a purple blue color. He was wearing a purple tux with white feathers braided in his long black hair that had a horn poking out of it.

 

“Are you Battra’s father?” Shoto couldn’t help but say making Dabi facepalm.

 

“Ha! No but I can see where you can get the idea since we both have horns sticking out of our heads. But nope! I’m Quartz,” Glacia smiles at him and the two Todorokis were shocked to see so much love in her eyes.

 

“What he isn’t telling you is that he is the older brother to Godzilla and Izuku’s uncle. He is also my mate,” she goes up to him and he smiles as he puts an arm around her waist giving her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“And you forget I’m one of the lucky bastards to get you as a wonderful mate...even though my brother will fight me on that,” he says making Glacia chuckle.

 

Quartz then looks up and winces, “Those are really bad burns you got there…” Dabi blinks and curses when he sees that his medical mask came off, he was trying to put it back on when Quartz came closer to him and pulled out a container and was holding out to him. 

 

Dabi blinks before taking it, “What is...this?”

 

“Burn cream...my brother and I flames are pretty hot...and our True forms can take it but sometimes in our human forms we accidentally burn ourselves. So we keep this on hand just in case. It will ease the pain at least...since for some reason your burns seemed to have never been treated,” Dabi doesn’t look him in the eyes but he does at least opens the container and sighs in relief as the pain that he has gotten use over the years seemed to ease.

 

Quartz smiles but had a concern look in his eyes as Dabi places his medical mask on, “Come on the Ball is really getting started now,” He says as he holds out his arm to Glacia who gladly takes it.

 

“Better do it now before the old man gets angry...come on Sho,” Dabi sighs making Shoto frown but he couldn’t help but feel a little bit better after that hug.

 

_ “It ...reminded me of mom,” _

 

With that the four headed back to where the Ball was being held, a green head pokes out of the water ...”Is this San Francisco? I see a bunch of lights!” With that the head went under as a shadow swam towards the island.

* * *

 

 Shoto saw his cousin talking to Neminine who was dressed in a blue that had no back but had a golden snake like band, her hair had scales and white feathers in her hair that was style in a wavy ponytail. Standing next to them was Battra in a black and red kammino with gray and purple fur braided in his hair. Momo and Iida from class was there along with Maddie, Honenuki, and Tokage from Class 1-B. If he remembered correctly, Honenuki and Tokage got in with recommendations along with him and Momo.

 

“I’m not surprised that you didn’t really tell them your last name Momo,” Tokage said as she twirls a piece of her hair, “I remember how many of our old classmates tried to pretend to be your friend so they can use your last name,”

 

Momo sighed, “I know...but…” Izuku smiles at her keeping ahold of the notebook in her hands, “It's fine Momo! We understand why...I hope you don’t mind us still calling you by your first name,”

 

“Of course not! Your my friends! But still...I’m surprised that you took out your notebook so fast…” Momo said making Izuku blush as she held onto the notebook that Shoto just noticed seemed to be burned.

 

“Meeting your mother, The Iron Archer Heroine : Huntress and Iida’s brother The Turbo Hero: Ingenium...I ...couldn’t help myself…”

 

“Still a fangirl huh cousin?” Dabi laughs as he pulls up a chair while Izuku blushes and mumbles that she isn’t that bad.

 

“Where Fuyumi? Have you seen her around?” Izuku nods pointing over to Shoto’s left, “She’s over there talking to Melody. Shoto turns around and sees that Fuyumi was talking to the Hero he recognized as Firestorm, Bakugou was standing next to her also.

 

“I still can’t believe that Bkaugou is half Titan…” Honenuki mutter.

 

“Yeah you should had seen my reaction...I knew him since we were kids...he hid it pretty well,” Izuku mutters to herself, getting a sad look on her face. The music started changing and Battra stands up, “My Lady...would you like to have a dance?”

 

Izuku blinks before her face starts to redden, “O-oh if it's o-k w-wit-th you Battra,” she says making Battra smile as he takes her hand into his own, “It will be my honor My Paragon.

 

Tokaga giggles, “You could fry an egg with how red her face is,”

 

Maddie giggles too, “Look at how angry her dad is being…” The group turned to see that the King of Monsters was also dancing with his Queen while at the same time glaring at the young moth dancing with his child.

 

“Neminine please but I must know...why did you destroy that uniform!” Iida asked for the hundredth time. 

 

Neminine sighs, as she twirls her hair, “I’m a Northern Sea Serpent, we do best in the cold, its where we live. The uniform will be too hot for me and will make me past out if I try to wear the whole thing so Principal Nedzu allow me to make notifications to make me feel more comfortable,”

 

Iida mouth open wide before he stutters out, “I’m so sorry! I should have realized there was a reason why! Please forgive me!” he bows, making Neminine give a pondering look on her face.

 

“Give me a dance and I will forgive you….”

 

Iida blinks before he gains a blush, “O-of course! But to warn you...I have no idea how to dance,”

 

Neminine laughs, “Neither do I!”

 

Shoto blinks as the two went to the dance floor, before he felt Dabi stiffen. He turns to look at his older brother… “Dabi?”

 

“The old man is looking at her,” he whispers to him nudging his head where Endeavor was, as he looked at Glacia with wide as she dances with Quartz.

* * *

 

Enji Todoroki’s blue eyes stared at the woman dancing with a happy look on her face. Anger rose up in him almost as hot as his inner fire. 

 

_ “It...can’t be...it’s impossible...she is dead…...she ..,``'' _ Enji...it’s been a while...and unfortunately not long enough,” 

 

Endeavor grits is teeth and tries to keep his flames down as he turns to see the glaring blue eyes staring at him, “Firestorm...or should I say Melody since you are...retired,” he sneers at the woman.

 

“And I see that you still aren’t in jail for child abuse and murder,” The flames around him gre hotter, “And you don’t have any proof so stop telling lies,”

 

Melody grins her fangs sharp, “Karma has a way to bite you in the ass Enji,”

 

Enji rolls his eyes and gives a snort, when he notices his...niece dancing. He grins at Melody, “Have you told her yet that you’re her Godmother?”

 

Melody glares at him, “I will tell her when it’s time...and I will tell her personally,”

 

“What too scared that she will hate you for leaving her alone all these years?”

 

Melody’s eyes flash, “No… I’m scared about what enemies I still have that will do whatever it takes to hunt her down and hurt or kill her. One of the reasons Hisashi made sure that no one but close friends and family knew he was Radiator. To this day I’m still wonder how Muscular knew who he was when he attacked him and the Little King when he took her to the Park.

 

Endeavor glares at her, “He was my brother...are you still on that nonsense?”

 

“And I don’t believe in coincidences...everything happens because something made the first move and started the chain reaction,” Melody glares at him making Enji’s roll his eyes.

 

“And I still think that your overthinking things,”

 

“And I think you have the emotional capacity of a sociopath,”

 

Before he could say anything else, the president of the Hero Pubic Safety Commission, Ichika Sara, went to the podium. She taps on the microphone.

 

“First I want to thank the Monarch Agency for this lovely Ball and I want to thank the many guests who has donated much needed money for the new Program Gaia’s Heart, which will help many families who are going through deep lost,” everyone claps.

 

“Now...I have some big news...as you know with this...League of Villains somehow having...Titans ...we will need all the help to fight them back to keep everyone safe. So after much talking, taking her place back as the number two hero,” Endeavor stiffens his eyes wide and the flames get hotter and hotter.

 

“I gladly welcome the return of the Obsidian Hero: Firestorm!” more claps were heard as Melody goes up the stage, shaking the President’s hand.

 

“Fellow heroes and friends, family members and of course aspiring heroes of tomorrow's future, years ago when I took the job of being a hero, I became one to protect someone who I was very close too. But now, I reclaim my title to not only protect them, but to protect the family and friends that the two of us have made during this first year of the bond between our two kinds growing again,”

 

Izuku stares at Melody with wide eyes, Melody gives her an encouraging smile, “We as heroes exist to set an example for everyone, whether they have Quirks or not, and even if they aren’t human. We exist to show the world that there is truly good in it and to prove that there is always something worth living and protecting in our lives,”

 

She then turns to stare at the children, “And to the young aspiring heroes with us tonight, I will tell you this; You may believe that sometimes the odds and even the world is against you, but remember that true heroes always overcome their struggles and the most bravest among those heroes will be the ones that the new generation of aspiring heroes look up to,”

 

With that many people started clapping and the reporters that were their tried to fight each other to get an interview with Melody. Endevor was about to open his mouth his flames flickering so madly, that Dabi and Fuyumi both stood in front of Shoto which both Glacia and Quartz noticed before a voice was then heard.

 

“This is not San Francisco….” 

 

Everyone turned to see a nineteen year old male who had green scales covering his whole body with seaweed color hair that had two black horns poking out. He was wearing green scaled armor that looked a little bit too big on him but it fits just the same. His yellow eyes widens as Neminine tackles him.

 

“BIG BROTHER!”

 

“Nem! What in the name of Gaia! Ok I know I’m not in San Francisco nor am I back in the Arctic so where…”

 

“Your on Monster Island Mandy,” Quartz said as he chuckles and walks up to him, ruffling his hair, “Seems you still get lost huh,”

 

“Dad ...you’re...back? But I…” he blinks when he notices the King and starts pailing.

 

“Oh dear,” Glacia says as she covers her ears. Everyone was confused until

 

“ **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IMSORRYUNCLEKINGIDIDN’TMEANTOGETLOSTPLEASEDON’TKILLMEFORNOTDEALINGWITHTHETWOMUTOS!”**

 

“Damn...I forgot he has a set of lungs,” Godzilla mutters as he covers his ears watching his brother and niece trying to calm his nephew down.

 

“Something tells me this is going to be a long night,”

* * *

**Antarctica/Gaia’s Frozen Heart**

 

For the last year, the abandoned Monarch Outpost where Monster Zero was hidden crack and broke away. With no one station there...no one could warn them of the danger that was now breaking out of the ice prison. A dark green light glowed underneath as a few feet away from where Ghidorah was frozen spit apart….

 

As a silver scythe like blade burst out of the ice.

 

* * *

<https://ask-zilla-izuku-and-others.tumblr.com/post/189212058039/these-are-the-dresses-that-melody-izuku-and-glacia>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duck down avoiding the flames! I'm sorry I'm sorry for killing off Rei but I had a reason too! I hate endeavor a lot and he is very much worse in this. And he shall pay! As you can see he is no longer number two but now number three...so please don't send a mob after me...please...
> 
> also yes Manda has come home, thank god... 
> 
> and I have no idea what else to talk about so now I'm going...please leave a review...and once again I'm sorry!


	24. SF- Run Baby Zilla Run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok to warn you this might be the last chapter Ir will be writing for the next three weeks its time for the holidays and my work is making me work six days a week and I work at night so I'll try to update but I won't make any promises of my weekly chapters for a while at least not until this holiday season is over.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you don't hear me until after Christmas I hope you all have a good holiday!
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own BNHA or Godzilla  
> also I'm sorry if my Spanish is awful I'm using google

“Now I know that all of you want to be heroes, which means being in the light...but sometimes being in the shadows...is the best way to win a fight,” Manny said as he sat on his knees, holding out his club that held a candle stick.

 

He opens his yellow eyes, “Can you four extinguish the flame without revealing yourself?” he asked before flipping the candle in the air catching it as a shadow leaps in front of him.

 

He smiles as the figures hits herself in the head by crashing into the cave wall, dropping her weapon which was a war hammer.

 

“Too noisy Madison,” just as he says this he stands up and steps backwards as a shadow figure spinning nunchucks and almost hitting her face, tries to trip him with a tail, but instead he trips her to crash into the other figure.

 

“Too clumsy Neminine,”

 

“Ow...Maddie get off my tail!”

 

“Then get off of me!”

 

Tip toeing behind Manny, wielding a pair of sais, the black figure leaps at him but Manny ducks down, making the figure hop a few times before turning around. Manny smirks as he takes a few steps back making the red eyes glare at him, spinning the sais he charges but Manny bends down and makes the figure trip on his club, knocking him into the other two.

 

The three figure groans in pain and Manny chuckles, “Poor choice Katsuki….” as he saying this a figure hanging on one of the salatices, opens her green eyes. She lets go using one of her katanas to cut the candle in half before Manny could do anything, and using the other one, to let the top half drop on it. With a quick breath the five were in total darkness.

 

That was before Melody wearing her Hero costumes pulled a switch, turning on the lights, revealing Maddie, Neminine, Katsuki and Izuku. All four of them wearing a black tank top with black shorts. 

 

“Good work young Izuku,” Manny said, “It only took you 20 times to finally get the candle from me,” Izuku blush remembering the many times she has done this exercise.

 

Katsuki grumbles, “Teacher’s pet,” making Izuku roll her eyes, before tossing the top half of the candle to him, “Says the one who had our middle school teachers eating at his palm because he had a powerful Quirk,” she said with a smirk when he grabbed the candle top and squish it in his hand as his palms begin to spark and his half tail whip around.

 

“Ohhhhhhh,” The two heard Maddie and Neminine giggle out as the two growl and hissed at each other.

 

“Alright you two! That’s enough,” Manny says as he uses his club to separate the two. “I know you two have history and I’m not telling you two to become best friends… but both of you had hardships that the adults in your life either didn’t help with or couldn’t help. But that’s in the past you both have bright futures together and you may have to work together during your duties as heroes,”

 

Izuku and Katsuki glares at each other making Melody sigh, “ Alright you four it’s time for you to get ready. Go wash up ok,” The four nodded placing their weapons on a rack before leaving the cave.

 

Melody sighs but looks as Manny places a hand on her shoulder, “hey your doing a good job with him,but be prepared for when he snaps. Only then will he be able to heal”

 

Melody gives a small smiles and nods, and was about to say something when she heard Katsuki scream after there was a flash of red light

 

“Merida! What the hell happened to me!”

 

Melody and Manny runs to see the three girls staring with wide eyes.

 

The two adult Titans stare in shock at seeing a baby drake with brown patchy scales. Where the bat like wings should be were two nubs that were flapping in annoyance. On top of his head going down his spine between the two nubs along with it wrapped around his neck was blonde fur. Poking out of it were many horns. He was also the size of a tiger cub.

 

“OH MY GAIA HE IS SO CUTE!”

 

Melody’s eyes widen, “Neminine wait! Don’t pick him up so…” Neminine picks him up to give him a hug and then what sounded like running water was heard.

 

“Baby drakes pee when their surprised ...it's a defense mechanism,”

 

Neminine gives a grimace smile before giving Katsuki to Melody. “I’m…. going to take that shower now….”

 

“This is so embarrassing…. I can’t believe I just did that…” Katsuki mutters his whole body glowing red.

 

As Neminine walked away Manny stares at the glowing drake, “well I was wondering when this would happen,”

 

“Wait… you expected this to happen?” Izuku asked and Melody nods as she cradles Bakugou in her arms, “Unfortunately even though we don’t like it, hanyous are abused sometimes by their human parents. A hanyou won’t turn into their Titan Form until they feel safe and they have enough Gaia’s Gift to feed on.”

 

Manny nods as he crosses his arms, “until then their Titan Form won’t age so that’s also why he is a baby Drake instead of a teenage Drake,”

 

“But how long am I’m going to be stuck like this!” Katsuki growls trying ignore the stares deku and robot girl we’re giving him,

 

“Just for the day, that way your body can get used to the new form, and then you will be able to control the change unless in extreme cases of emotions, which then you just transform. But that is only when your really upset.” Melody says as she scratches behind one of his horns. She should have realized this was going to happen soon, as his horns were slowly regrowing as he consumes Gaia’s Gift. The right one was no longer looking like it was saw off and now had a little point to is. 

 

“Wait does that also mean he’s going to go through some sort of relapse?” Izuku asked, remembering her Rite Relapses that made her act like the age of what her Titan body is.

 

“No...well sort of,” Manny said as he scratches behind his head, “He will sometimes act like it but he will have his whole mind. This isn’t a rite it’s just his body needs to catch up with his human side. He probably will just have a need to chew on stuff, or explore or something...like he is doing to Melody’s hair,”

 

Izuku and Maddie turn to see Bakugou softly chewing on the ends of Melody’s hair. He blinks and smoke comes out of his nostrils as he spits it out, making Melody chuckle, “Come on Little Inferno...let's go get Rodan and Kohaku,” she says as she turns towards the base scratching under his chin.

 

“Damn…. I hope the kid snaps soon,” Manny grumbles making the two girls look at him.

 

“Snap? What do you mean by that?” Maddie asked making Manny sigh.

 

“As we said we got a lot of cases like Katsuki before… especially during the time when the bond between humans and titans were breaking. And it takes a long time for a bond to form because they are afraid of doing one bad thing that they will lose their new parent. As you can see Katsuki is trying hard not to get angry… thinking that Melody wouldn’t want him anymore,”

 

“So when you mean snap your hoping Bakugou gets angry and goes in one of his rages so Melody can prove that she isn’t going to throw him away,” Izuku said.

 

“That’s right…. I just hope he does it soon because it’s going to be a bad one because he holding all that rage in….”

 

“Is that why everyone is keeping an eye on him?” Maddie asked and Manny nods “Everyone knows about these snaps… we’re hoping we can at least stop him from doing something he will regret,”

* * *

Yellow eyes stares at the screen as the person bites one of his claws. He watches as a black mass of shadows tries to escape the destroyed Mt. Tskuyomi of Fukuoka City.

 

He winces when that bastard of a parasite grabs the black mass in his jaws and bites down hard making the mass screech in pain. Tears go down as he listens to the words once again

 

**_YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST! LIKE HOW I AM ONLY TO GIVE MY BROKEN PRINCE HATCHLINGS SO IS THE SAME OF MY SONGBIRD! I SHALL KILL YOU AND FEED YOUR CORPSE TO HIM BEFORE RIPPING OFF HIS WING SO HE WILL NEVER FLY AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!!!!_ **

 

Rodan blinks when the video was paused before the chair he was sitting in was swirl around and a mouth was liplock with his. 

 

He was enjoying the kiss when he meeps and instinctively slaps the shadow like hand that just tried to go down his pants. He pulls away and glares as a shadow that looked like a dragon head with two glowing red orbs that somehow looked sad whines. 

 

“Ku you pervertido! I’m still mad at you!”

 

“You can’t blame him dear Phoenix… to us you are so… wonderful..” A second dragon head made of shadows pops out of the back of the male which Rodan turns his glare at. 

 

“Well Ha, if one; you three didn’t try to give me anal sex when I was asleep maybe I would be more willing and two; we are about to leave for the school for the Sports Festival!”

 

The left head whines while a human hand pats him. Rodan looks up to the middle head, which was a human head with pale skin with short hair that was in a spiky ponytail, a few purple feathers poked out.

 

His red eyes seemed to have mirth in them, “I’m sorry our Phoenix… we just… saw you upset.. and Ku thought he was helping,”

 

Rodan, sighs, “I know… I… I just… I want our son Mi Amor…. I want you to see him… and it.. it’s all my..” he was stopped hands grabbed him by his cheeks and Ko places their foreheads together as the two shadows nuzzles him.

 

“Do not ever blame yourself! It’s never been your fault… it’s that golden parasite and the fact that the council on our home planet wouldn’t kill him when he showed signs of hoarding people because he was….”

 

“Because he was a golden dorat and to your kind that’s the symbol of the next king and the bastard’s predecessor was killed years before he was hatched and they didn’t know when another one would be born,” Kohaku blinks making Rodan chuckle, “You told us this many times Mi Amor…”

 

“Well maybe I need to keep telling you.. so you get it in your big bird brain that it’s not your fault, you do not belong to him…” Ko then pulls him into another kiss, this time pushing his tongue into Rodan’s mouth. Kohaku was just pulling him closer to their body when,

 

“Really...right in front of my salad?”

 

Rodan pulls back with a blush, seeing his sister Melody giving him a deadpanned look on her face. She had her hand over the eyes of a brown scaled baby Drake who was on her shoulders.

 

“Mel! I..I…”

 

“Oh give it a rest and get ready to go!”

 

“Wait! It's not what you think Melody! Also did Katsuki turned into his Titan Form!”

 

The shadow dorat shook all three of his heads and looked to the screen, where a paused screen showed missiles hitting the bastard as the mass of shadows flew away.

* * *

 

**Fukuoka City**

 

A man with feathery ash blond hair that was swept messily backwards dragged a two huge baskets to the hanger. He had a faint stubble on his chin and his brown eyes lit up when he saw two people standing in front of the entrance.

 

“Dabi! Shuichi! Hey great to see you two!”

 

Dabi, the son of the now number three hero smiles, which made Keigo heart jitter a bit. It was very cute to him, seeing his boyfriend smile, even though it was rare as it hurts him to because of his burns. Next to him was a fifteen year old boy wearing the Shiketsu School uniform. He looked like a lizard, seeing as his Quirk was Gecko, which gave him the appearance of a lizard.

 

“Didn’t see you at that wonderful Ball last night?”

 

“Yeah the Commission needed me to do Patrol last night so I couldn’t go. So you ready for his check up?”

 

Dabi nods, as Shuichi helps him by getting the other basket of fish. The three enter the hanger which was mostly empty beside the giant pile of blankets.

 

“Baby Bird! Time to get up and shine!”

 

The pile of blankets move some falling off as a black mass started to rise. Two heads with purplish black feathers that had two horns poking out.The heads looked like a Volca but with the feathers covering it with their beaks being made of a golden yellow volcanic rock. The feathers went from their head all the way down their long necks towards their chest which then ended as Volcanic rock scales took over the rest of their body. They had one tail which was tiny as it wagged at the scent of fresh fish. 

 

As the dorat/volca hybrid crawled out of his nest the three saw his right wing. It was shredded and torn in someplace as scars covered the whole wing.

 

Each head dig into the baskets of fish as Dabi went over the wing.

 

“Well things seemed to be healing well… I wish I knew more but I’m training to be a human doctor not a Titan one so I don’t know well enough,” Dabi says as he checks over the wing.

 

“Hopefully it won’t give him problems at the Sports Festival today,” Keigo or rather Hawks the now number four hero said making the young Titan freeze.

 

“What up with him?” Shuichi asked with a raise purple eyebrow.

 

“He just upset that he won’t be able to hide from his mama anymore since he’ll have to use his shadow powers,”

 

The young Titan glares at him before taking the baskets of fish and turning around into a corner.

 

“Hey Fumikage! Shadow there is no reason to get angry because I’m right!”

 

Shuichi shakes his head not use to the almost brother like bond between these two, “Yeah yippie getting to see U.A students fight it out. It sucks because my Teacher is going to make us watch it. Vitani is pissed about having to watch the lizard princess,” Shuichi sighs as he rubs his head, he could feel a headache coming in.

 

“I don’t get how your girlfriend hates Zu… she has never even met her,” Dabi said after he takes the empty baskets into a corner.

 

“She says it’s only natural her dad hates hers and she says she is going to follow in her dad’s footsteps and knows that the two of them are going to hate each other. Reason why she decided to join a hero school which is known to be the opposite of U.A.” Shuichi says with a sigh thinking of his Titan girlfriend who dragged him to the entrance exam because she was angry.

 

Well at least he wasn’t board...and being a hero is a good thing, as long as he follows Stain’s ways.

* * *

 

**U.A HighSchool**

 

**“GATHER ROUND MASS MEDIA! IT”S THAT TIME ONCE AGAIN TO SEE THE STUDENTS YOU KNOW AND LOVE REVEAL IN THEIR YOUTH… ARE YOU READY FOR U.A’S SPORTS FESTIVAL!!!!!”**

 

“Man..The security check is taking forever!” a reporter whined as she waited in the mass crowd in front of the entrance of U.A.

 

“No helping it, they’re on guard since that villain attack and a student being killed. They’re not taking any chances. And even then a lot of people say they shouldn’t even be doing the Sports Festival this year,” her cameraman said but she grins.

 

“Well it means higher ratings for us! And at the center of it all is Class 1-A and 1-B!” she bumps her fists in the air before she gasps!

 

“Hey is that the King of Monsters! AND FIRESTORM!”

 

“I’ll take one order to go please?” the man cooking at his station looks up to see, “Whoa! Mt. Lady! Is it really you?” Mt. Lady along with Kamui Woods and Death Arms standing behind her. Mt. Lady seemed to have drool coming out of her mouth.

 

“Will you hold the salt for me?”

 

“Of course! That’s going to be ten bucks,”

 

“Oh dear ...my money’s in another costume…” she says this making sure the seller could see her boobs rubbing against each other,”

 

The man, feeling the blood rush to his face gasps, “So hot! This is on the house!”

 

“Oh aren’t you a dear!” she was about to take it when a glove hand grabs her wrist.

 

“Hey! Do you have any idea who I….” Mt. Lady pales seeing the number two Hero, Firestorm glaring daggers at her. What was odd was that hanging on her shoulder was a duffel bag.

 

“Is shameful that there are heroes like you...now pay for the food that the man worked hard on,” Firestorm glares at her but Mt. Lady scoffs.

 

“I can’t believe I thought that you were the real Firestorm for a minute. Your cosplay is so fake especially those boots. Now go away and play hero somewhere else,” she tries to get her hand out of the   but Firestorm gripped it tighter before something caught her eyes. She smirks before she lets go.

 

Mt. LAdy smiles and was about to open her mouth before something tap her on her shoulder. Getting an annoyed look on her face she turns and her mouth drops open at seeing a large hand made out of sand. Before she knew it the hand had put her in trash can.

 

“Two Points and Four for taking out the trash!” Sekhmet said with a cheerful mew as Maya giggles. Firestorm shakes her head before turning toward Kamui Woods and Death Arms. They pale and walked away.

 

“God...I forgot how scary Firestorm could be….” Death Arm mutters to Kamui, who nods. The two heroes looked around seeing so many people at many stands. “Given that they always put their experiences to good strategic use and give it their all for this last chance..the third years usually take the stage. But because of the villain attack and the fact that Endevor’s son and the daughter of the King, all eyes are on the first years,”

 

“I would have liked to do some scouting of our own,” Kamui Woods grumbles to himself as he crossed his arms.

 

Death Arms, sighs, “Whaddya gonna do. They asked us to deal with Security details,”

* * *

 

** 1-A Waiting Room **

 

“Is everyone ready! The events are about to begin!” Izuku sighs patting her chest and making sure her spikes were fitting through her P.E. uniform ok. She looked over to where Battra was who was yelping as Kamnari and Kirishima were trying to help get his wings through the slits on the back of his shirt. She chuckles when Ojiro came over to help.

 

“I wish we could had worn our costumes…” Ashido whined making Neminine blink, “Maybe it's to make it fair right? All the courses are fighting not just the hero classes,”

 

“True...but I still wanna wear them…”

 

“Zu?” Izuku turns to see Shoto looking at her. She was worried seeing the clouded look in his eyes. Over the last two weeks he seemed to be wanting to tell her something but…

 

“Objectively speaking ...you are the strongest in the class,” Izuku blinks before waving her arms around,”What! No way! I’m not the strongest! And you heard what Aizawa-Sensei and Kan-Sensei said I have no training I can’t control…”

 

“Control? Or you won’t allow yourself too,” Izuku stops looking at Shoto’s blue and gray eyes.

 

“During the last two weeks while we trained at school, I have seen you try to use your powers...but you flinch as soon as you start sparking up, which makes you get a few bruises or even a few broken fingers…”

 

Izuku looks down…”You are the apprentice of All Might...I will beat you..”

 

“Wow...a declaration of war!” Kaminari gasped.as Kirishima grabbed Shoto on the shoulder.

 

“Dude...why are you picking a fight…”

 

“This is a family matter...you shouldn’t be butting in,”

 

“Well you’re the one who decided to say this out loud in front of the whole class,” Neminine mutters.

 

“Sho...I don’t know why you have felt that you need to tell me this...and maybe you’re right that I do hold myself back...you’re clearly stronger..and I can’t measure to the others who had years of training in their Quirks…”

 

“Midoriya...look what you done Todoroki! You’re making her doubt herself now!” Kirishima glared at Shoto which made him gain a guilty look in his eyes, just as Todoroki was about to say something, Izuku looks up her eyes glowing green, which made the whole class stare at her with wide eyes.

 

“Everyone… even the students from 1-B and the other courses...are aiming for the top. I am not going to fall behind..even if it means somehow getting over my fear of lightning ...even if it means breaking more bones…”

 

“My Lady...please don’t break any of your bones….”

 

“Yeah cousin Izuku...seeing your arm regrown after turning to dust...that was enough for a few decades...and uncle Goji won’t like that….”

 

Izuku’s eyes glowed as they slowly turned to ruby red, her back fins lightning up, “I’m going for it...I’m going to the top with everything I got!”

 

“Right…” Izuku did not like the look on Shoto’s face…

* * *

 

**Sports Festival Stadium**

 

**IT’S THE U.A’S SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE ONE TIME OF YEAR...WHEN OUR FLEDGLING HEROES COMPETE IN A RUTHLESS GRAND BATTLE!!! FIRST UP IS...OWWWW! FIRESTORM WHAT WAS WITH THAT GIBSLAP!”**

 

“It was to make you shut up…” she glares at Present Mic while rubbing her pointed ears in pain. Aizawa who was sitting next to her on her other side and wrapped up like a mummy was staring at the wiggling duffel bag.

 

“Firestorm...please tell me you don’t have a body in there,”

 

“Well...he isn’t dead..” Firestorm mutter as she took Bakugou out of the bag which showed had a lot of blankets in it to make a little nest.

 

Both Aizawa and Present Mic stare at the drake with brown scales which was patchy and peeling in some places. 

 

“Please for the love of God tell me that isn’t Bakugou…”

 

Firestorm just smiles while Bakugou glares at his teacher, “What do you have a problem with me!!!”

 

“Dear god it is him…”

 

“He had enough Gaia’s Gift and felt safe enough for his Titan side to show up…” Firestorm chuckles as she pets Bakugou between his horns.

 

“You know he kind of cute ike this...coochie coochie coo!” Present Mic tries to scratch him underneath his chin before Bakugou growls and hiss.

 

The next thing he knew he was being scratched and bitten by a raging ball of fury.

 

**“AHHHHHHH! GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF! I’M HURT I’M VERY MUCH HURT!!!”**

 

Firestorm chuckles as Aizawa stares… “Aren’t we supposed to be teaching him not to do this?”

 

“Oh I’ll let this slide…”

 

“ **OH MY GOD HE IS WORSE THAN ERASERHEAD’S CATS!”**

 

“And for that I’m going to allow this…”

 

The two heroes ignored the screaming Present Mic, as the first group of students walked onto the field.

 

“First up you all know who I’m talking about,” Melody smiles as the crowd started going wild, “the miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower! The first years of the Hero Course...1-A and 1-B!”

 

“If I wasn’t used to people staring at me...this crowd would have made me really nervous,” Izuku mutters to herself but Iida heard her.

 

“Well it is expected..this could be another way to train us…”

 

“I think they're giving us too much credit...but we won’t let it shake us up!” Kirishima said with a grin while Maddie who was walking next to him gave a smirk, “No way...just making me pumped up…”

 

“Following them is class 1-C, 1-D and 1-E of the general studies,” the purple hair boy was walking in front while two students mutter to themselves, “We’re just here to make the hero courses look good…”

 

“Then the support classes 1-F, 1-G and 1-H!”

 

A pink haired girl grins as her goggles seemed to flash in the light.

 

“And the business classes follow after!”

 

But by then all the people in the stands were staring at the ref.

 

“Ohh the first years rep is the R-Rated hero! Midnight!

 

“R-Rated...should she really be in a highschool,” Tokoyami asked as he tried to hide himself in the ground.

 

“Shut it!” Midnight growls before she smirks “Now its time for a speech from your student Representative...from Class 1-A! Izuku Midoriyaya!”

 

“.......EH!” Izuku eyes widen as she pales.

 

**Slap!”** In the stands, sitting between Godzilla and Mothra, Toshinori with Nick sitting in his lap, hits himself in the face. “Damn it...I knew I forgot to tell her something…”

 

His hand was pulled away, “Buglet...please don’t hit yourself…” Maya scolds him.

 

“Hopefully she’ll think of something ...and fast,” Quartz said drinking one of his many strawberry smoothies, while Glacia who had an umbrella attached to her seat to keep the sun off her skin nods.

* * *

Izuku shakily goes up to the podium… _ ”What the fuck. What the fuck...what the fuck!” _

 

She winces as the microphone screeches, before she takes a deep breath.

 

“I never...expected to be here ...I think know of us expected to be here,”

 

Everyone quiets as they listen to her.

 

“Even though I dreamed and wish...some part of me thought I would never be here, being a part of the Sports Festival. At the time I was Quirkless...and unfortunately even though many people deny it...Quirkless people are treated as if they are a blight...like they are a problem...and lots of people with Quirks forget that at the beginning when Quirks started appearing...that they used to be treated the same way,”

 

Izuku bits at her lower lip trying not to scratch at her neck as everyone stares at her.

 

“I’m lucky...I had someone to help me...to be there for me when lots of people don’t...some of those people who are alone and treated wrong..sometimes they either don’t get back up or they go back to the world and become the villains that heroes fight. That’s why I’m going to become a hero...to not only fight the villains...but to protect everyone...to show that people with Quirks, or with no Quirks or even people who are told they have a villains Quirk...that there is someone out there that will save them. It's our job as the next generation of heroes to not only fight the so called bad guys and win but to be there to save people by just being there...by just talking to them. So let's show the world...that we are going Plus Ultra to be there for everyone!”

 

Izuku blinks as everyone stares at her, a blush getting onto her face, before clapping was heard all around. She sighs in relief as everyone claps and whistle at her.

 

“Dude! That was such a manly speech!”

 

“She is right! As the next heroes, it's our job to be an inspiration for many people!”

 

“Way to go Zu!” 

 

“Now with that let's get the first event started!” Midnight says as the big screen started rolling.

 

“Everything at U.A is so fast paced,” Uraraka mutter staring at the screen while patting Izuku on the back.

 

“These are the Qualifiers. It’s the first stage that sends many home crying each year. And the fateful event for this year is...An Obstacle Course!”

 

“Obstacle Course..” Izuku mutters as she follows the group of First Years to the Starting Point.

 

Present Mic gets up his face bleeding as Firestorm gets a container that was filled with venison, a drake’s favorite food as much as a Gojira loves fish. Bakugou, now sitting on Melody’s lap stares at it before he digs his muzzle into the container.

 

“Both of you...are evil..” he glares at the two beside him.

 

Firestorm smirks at him as she scratches behind Katsuki’s horn.

 

Present Mic then turns to the microphone in front of him, making sure not to scream too loudly, “This is a race between every member of all classes. The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium itself!”

 

Midnight licked her lips, “Our school preaches freedom in all things heh heh hehe...So as long as you don’t go off the course..everything is fair game!”

* * *

 

_ “I need you,,,to tell the world...I am here!” _

 

Izuku growls as she waits for the light to flash green.

 

Red…..

 

Yellow…..

 

GREEN!

 

**“AND GOOOOOOOO!!!!!”**

 

Well they tried to…

 

“The gates to narrow!!!”

 

Izuku growls as she was being squished between many others…. “ _ The starting gate...it's the…”  _ thinks before she bends down to the ground.

 

“So this is the first filter,” Todoroki says before using his ice to slide through the gate as well as freezing the many feet of others.

 

“Yowch I’m frozen! I can’t move!”

 

“So cold….”

 

“That bastard!”

 

“So mummy-man and bird of flames! You ready for our live coverage and commentary!”

 

“Not voluntarily…”

 

“As long as you remember to keep it down a notch...lots of people here have a high sense of hearing…”

 

“Too easy Todoroki!” Shoto looks behind him to see Monoma using explosions to send him flying over the ice.

 

“But I ain't letting you get first place that easy!

 

“How is he using Bakugou’s Quirk?”

* * *

 

_ FlashBack _

 

_ Firestorm-Sensei?” Monoma stops the number two hero who was walking towards the commentary seats. She turns, “Yes? Monoma? What’s the matter?” _

 

_ “Do you know where Bakugo is? I need to speak to him real quick and Midoriya said you know where he is…” _

 

_ “What do you want copy bastard!” Monoma stares at the head that popped out of the bag. _

 

_ “Well! Are you going to maldito speak or are you going to keep staring?” _

 

_ “I am so going to take Rodan’s supplies of mint for teaching you how to curse in spanish…” _

 

_ Monoma shakes his head, “Well you know how I’m able to copy somebody's Quirk for at least five minutes right?” _

 

_ The young Drake narrows his eyes but nods. _

  
  


_ “Well during the training after the USJ I learned that as long as I have something, like a peice of hair..I can keep using the Quirk as long as I want. So I was wondering if I could have a piece of your hair so I can use your Quirk? Just for the Festival of course..but it also works for you because that means the heroes can see how your Quirk works since you can’t be in the Festival,” _

 

_ Bakugou stares before he gains a fang grin…” _

 

_ FlashBack Ends _

* * *

 

_ “Thanks Bakugou! I may have a chance now!”  _ Monoma thoughts to himself as he flies over many people. Next to him was Battra and Maddie who was using their wings and rockets to do the same. Momo had made a staff to leap over the ice while Ojiro used his tailed to jump, “Nope not doing that again…”

 

Ashido uses her acid to ice skate while Neminine smirks as she had turned her legs into a tail sliding across the ice. “Northern Sea Serpents like me and Big Brother do this all the time for fun!” she yelps as she ducks underneath a robotic arm that tried to hit her on the head.

 

**“Multiple targets acquired…”**

 

“The faux villains from the Entrance Exam..” Batrra mutters to himself flapping his red and yellow wings.

 

“Every Obstacle Course needs obstacles!” Firestorm nods to what Present Mic says, “And starting with them is the first Barrier...the Robo Inferno!”

 

Everybody was shocked and staring at the Zero Pointers that stood in front of them.

 

“How does U.A get the money for these things….” Momo said before she blinks as it started getting cold.

 

“ _ Kinda wish they prepared something a little more threatening..”  _ Shoto thinks as he spreads his ice over the giant Zero-Pointers.

 

“Especially since my dear old dad is watching,”

 

“Look! He froze them! We can get through!”

 

“Bad idea… I froze them in pretty unstable positions...on purpose..” 

 

**“LOOK AT THAT! 1-A TODOROKI BURSTING THROUGH AND SABOTAGING…..wait why is the ground cracking?”**

 

Shoto stops and turns around to see Izuku in her true form bursting from the ground and leaping at the falling Zero-Pointer biting into its head, which made it explode before doing a front flip as she glows green. She lands on all four in her human form as she runs past Shoto.

 

“ **WELL WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS TAKEN THE LEAD! WITH TODOROKI RUNNING RIGHT BEHIND HER! IF YOU PEOPLE DIDN’T KNOW BEFORE SHE BECAME THE DAUGHTER OF THE KING THIS YOUNG TITAN IS THE DAUGHTER OF THE FLAMETHROWER HERO: RADIATOR! MAKING THESE TWO COUSINS! I WONDER IF THESE TWO WILL HAVE THE SAME RIVALRY AS THEIR FATHERS!**

 

“Will you please stop yelling...and hopefully it won’t be exactly the same…”

* * *

 

Izuku runs she grits her teeth,  _ “I hope the others are ok…”  _ she looks up to see a raging river.

 

“And it looks like Midoriya and Todoroki has gotten to the second obstacle...the one that I asked to be made, the Raging rapids.

 

“Looks tough,”

 

“And it is. Water can be strong enough to move massive vehicles with only a few inches. And the power of the current can be devastating. But rescue operations can and will take place in a variety of conditions and a hero must protect those in danger and save all that they can.

 

Izuku jumps right into the water without stopping.

 

“ **WHAT THE...IS SHE CRAZY!”**

 

“No she is utilizing her strength in water. She trained hard with her father in the ocean where the currents are ten times stronger than the currents here.

 

“That’s my pup! You show them! Go pup Go!” Godzilla was standing up along with Quartz cheering Izuku as many other students stopped in their tracks.

 

“She looks like she is swimming like an iguana,” Eraserhead notices, making Firestorm nod as she makes sure Bakugou was able to see.

 

“Yes her swimming style is based on a Marine Iguana. Much like her father’s,”

 

Everyone was shocked when a roar was heard, “WE’RE NOT IGUANAS!”

 

“Oh don’t mind my King..he denies it ever since he saw the little marine iguanas as a hatchling.

 

“FIRESTORM STOP BULLYING ME!”

 

“Let me have my fun, My King,”

 

Mothra and Toshi pats the grumbling Godzilla on the back trying not to laugh.

 

While at that Todoroki had made a bridge of ice as both Tsuyu and Neminine jumps in the water, following Izuku.

 

“It seems both are taking the Little King’s way. Tsuyu has her frog Quirk which gives her the strength in her legs to propel herself in the water against the currents, while Neminine being a type of sea serpent Titan is natural in the water,”

 

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu breaks slabs of rocks to surf across the water, making the crowd cheer as more and more students got across.

 

“You copycat!” they screamed at each other.

 

“Class 1-A and 1-B knows there is no time to hesitate...they’ve been exposed to the outside world, up close and personal,” Aizawa said as he watches Uraraka makes herself float over the river, while Setsuna splits herself apart to send her body parts over.

 

“They had the fear planted in them, and they endured it...overcome it… each has grown from that experience…”

 

Izuku leaps out of the water and keeps on running with a determined look on her face.

 

“And they forgotten how to hesitate,”

* * *

“ **YOU THINK THE FIRST AND SECOND BARRIERS WAS A PIECE OF CAKE!? HOW ABOUT THE THIRD!”**

 

Everyone stares at the chasm that stood in front of them, there were many slabs with ropes connecting each one. They watched as Midoriya leaps across each slab as Todoroki slides on the rope with his ice.

 

“Fall and you will be out. You going to have to crawl across if you want to make it,”

 

Maddie, Ashido and Uraraka blinks as Tsuyu hops onto the ropes before a chuckle pulls their attention to a girl. Maddie pales recognizing the pink hair girl.

 

“Time for my babies to get the Spotlight! Take a look all you national Support Companies! At the wire arrow and hover shoes!”

 

“Mei!” Maddie groans, “Why am I not surprised to see you here?”

 

“You know her?” Ashido asked making Maddie nod her head, “She’s my cousin on my dad’s side. She a major inventor and it's the reason why she is here. I forgot when we were younger, she wanted to go to U.A as they have the best Support Course,”

 

“Wait..why does she have all those gears with her!?”

 

Mei chuckles, “Hello Cousin! And to answer your question Pinky! You guys in the Hero Course also have practical battle training don’t you? So in the interest of fairness as long as their costumes and items we developed ourselves...using them is allowed!

 

A wire shoots out of the belt she wore, “For the support course students… this is the greatest opportunity to show off to the industry!” With that she runs swinging and hovering.

 

“So keep your eyes on me all you corporations out there!”

 

“Maddie your cousin is crazy…”

 

Maddie sighed, “I think my whole family is… now come on!”

* * *

 

“The two kids in the lead can’t be stopped. The boy’s quirk is awesome but it’s not just that. He’s also incredibly athletic and perceptive,”

 

“You got that right, but the girl hasn’t used her Quirk, just using her TItan abilities to keep in the lead. No wonder All Might is mentoring her,”

 

“Many heroes are going to get those two as their sidekicks,”

* * *

"The lead keeps breaking ahead while the rest of the pack is bunched up. Our racers don’t know how many will get to move on, so all they can do is aim for first place,”

 

“And by the look of it, our leaders have finally reached the final barrier,” Bakugou jumps on the table, staring with narrow eyes at the screen.

 

“The Minefield! A quick glance is enough to reveal the mines locations!! So keep both eyes open and watched your step!”

 

“I should mention that the mines don’t pack a deadly punch but.. They are loud and flashy that you need a change of underwear when it’s all over!”

 

Izuku looks at the mine as Shoto starts carefully walking over it. “This is putting those in the lead at a disadvantage…”

 

She then looks up as Monoma passes her along with Battra. 

 

“I might not be good as Bakugou...but this won’t slow me down!”

 

“And neither will I slow down,” 

 

Izuku stares as all three boys begin fighting each other while making sure that they didn’t touch a mine…

 

“ **LOOKS LIKE WE’RE GETTING SOME NEW LEADERS! GET EXCITED MASS MEDIA! YOU GUYS LOVE A GOOD TURNAROUND! BUT AT THE SAME TIME THE REST IS CATCHING UP!”**

 

**“** So wide….but maybe…” Izuku starts digging ignoring the look Jirou gave her as she ran past her. 

 

_ “Hopefully dad won’t put a mothball in my mouth for this…”  _ she thinks as she carefully piles up each mine.

 

_ “But I'm not going to lose...I’m taking a page out of your book Bakugou…”  _ Looking at the large pile of mines, she takes a deep breath before slapping her tail on them.

* * *

  
  


**BOOM!**

 

Every freezes as a loud explosion rang through the air. Shoto, Monoma and Battra stood still as a pink cloud burst through before erupting from it, was Izuku.

 

**“WILL YOU LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS USED THE BOMBS TO HER OWN ADVANTAGE. MAKING HER FLY THROUGH THE AIR, IN HOT PURSUIT!”**

 

**“PUP JUST BECAUSE WE CAN SURVIVE BEING BLOWN UP DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE EXCUSE TO BLOW YOURSELF UP!”** Godzilla screams but their was a huge smile on his face as he watches his pup. All the Titans in the stands started screaming and roaring, while jumping up and down as they watched her zoom passed Battra, Todoroki and Monoma.

 

**“AND SHE HAS PASSED THEM! MIDORIYA HAS TAKEN THE LEAD ONCE AGAIN!”**

_ “I did it! Ha...oh boy but I didn’t think about the landing!”  _ she watches as the ground came closer and closer, but she turns her head to see Monoma using Bakugou’s explosions, Battra flying and Todoroki having froze the ground once again.

 

“Get back here Midoriya!”

 

“I’m sorry My Lady! But I’m not going down without a fight!”

 

“No time to worry about the others...I got to get the lead back…”

 

“Looks like the three have called a cease fire to chase down Midoriya..when it comes down to a common enemy, people stop fighting. Well they’re still fighting just not with each other!”

 

“Are you even trying at this point?”

 

_ “Great...i got to..find a way...but..how…”  _ Izuku blinks when an idea got into her head. Her dorsal fins started glowing along with her throat  _ “Thanks for the idea Uncle Quartz!” _

 

Green flames went flying out of her mouth but as her body curls she stays in the air.

 

“ **WHAT THE! IS MIDORIYA FLYING!”**

 

“It will seem so...using her atomic breath to fly backwards...now that is thinking outside the box,” Firestorm giggles.

 

“ **AND IT LOOKS LIKE MIDORIYA IS BLOWING OFF THE COMPETITION WITH NO TIME TO LOSE!!! YOUR’S AND VLAD’S CLASS IS SOMETHING SPECIAL ERASERHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THOSE KIDS?”**

 

“This isn’t our doing. They been spurring each other on all on their own,”

 

“Well that means Eraserhead and Vlad are terrible teachers,”

 

“What did you say?!”

 

“The one to make it back is!!!!!!!”

 

Landing on her back Izuku stops breathing her atomic breath, and coughs as Present Mic screams, getting another gibslap from Melody.

 

“ **IT’S IZUKU MIDORIYA!!!!!”**

 

Izuku lays on her back staring at the clouds, taking as much air in her as she can as everyone cheers for her.

 

_ “Now is not the time to relax...this is only the beginning,”  _ Izuku wobbly stands up glowing red lines appearing as she absorbs  Gaia’s Gift. She looks at the stands where her parents and family were cheering her on. 

 

Godzilla and All Might smiles at her, both of them giving her a thumbs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was going to wait til after Bakugou does a rite to allow his titan form to show...but that's not going to happen for a while so here it is! Melody is doing wonders for him letting him feel safe and giving him the food he needs, but yes thats why he seems oc, he is holding in his anger along with many other things because he is afraid Melody will leave him.
> 
> Firestorm is not allowing Present Mic to yell so much.
> 
> also yes I got the training with manny from tmnt 2003..I love those turtles...
> 
> also yes shuchi is in fact spinner in this he has been deaged and is going to a hero school..he is not a villain in this.
> 
> Mei and Maddie are cousins I can't believe no one asked me about it since I said Maddie has a Zoom Quirk.
> 
> Hisombra/ Tokoyami and Shadow live with HAwks..does Hawks have a hanger...I don't know but in this he does.
> 
> Hawks and Dabi are dating...they are also best friends with Spinner.
> 
> Dabi is training to be a doctor...he is Hisombra's Doctor
> 
> Ghidorah is a creep we all know that.
> 
> And yes Izuku did the same thing Godzilla did to fly
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy leave a comment!


	25. Christmas Chapter- Home Alone Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the special Christmas chapter I made for you all! Before I start this off I have a few things to say.
> 
> I made some changes in the earlier chapters, not much when Izuku meets Battra she is now the size of a Volkswagen, I realize that she was too big all of a sudden when she was at that age don't worry she is still Zilla size at U.A but when she was training she was that size.
> 
> Also to remind people, I do not own Melody, Glacia or Neminine! I do not own them at all they belong to my friends Twilightna and Mothnem. That means you can not use them also since you know my tumblr do not keep sending me the same question word for word three times in a row, doing it twice is fine since tumblr eats the asks sometimes but if I don't answer that means I'm too tire. Also you know I'm ok with you giving me idea but if I say no please respect that, do not shove idea down my throat, or say i'll be homophobic if I don't do something that you want me to (I'm sorry I just recently block someone on my tumblr who did this and i need to put some ground rules once again I'm sorry)
> 
> Also to warn you in later chapters...things will get pretty morbid...and I mean really morbid so if you don't like that I understand.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this special Christmas chapter! I don't own Bnha or Godzilla or any of the characters from Home Alone ;) I hope you all have a great holidays!

**_Twas the night before Christmas..and all through Monster Island..everyone was stirring but not a mouse_ **

 

“Where is my tie!”

 

“Do we have the caserrall!”

 

“I can’t find my shoe! I can’t find my other shoe!

 

**_Izuku Midoriya, age six in Titan years and was now the size of a car, a volkswagen was about to spend her first Christmas with her new family but tonight Monarch and the Titans were going to a Christmas Eve Party that the Hero Commission was holding, while Mark and Maddie where at a dinner reunion with some of their Japanese Relatives. That is..if they could find everything they needed._ **

 

“Pup? You alright?” Izuku turns to see her dad in what he called a monkey suit, or a tux. He tried to wear the traditional Atlantean Dress suit but Rick had laughed at him for wearing what he thought was a dress.

 

She smiles at him and bumps her snout against his chest which made him laugh and looked sadly remembering when she was small enough to carry in his human form. “I’m fine dad!” Godzilla gives her a look before he blinks as both he and Izuku felt something being put on their heads. 

 

“Aww now don’t you two look adorable!” Mothra squeal putting her hands together

 

Looking upwards she giggles at seeing the santa hat lying between her horns and the santa hat on her dad’s head, before turning to look at Mothra. She was wearing a red kimono with snowflakes. “Little Goji don’t be sad ok. We’ll be back right at ten tonight! You, me and Goji  will have cookies and those things you call Christmans movies when we get back. But you can start watching them with Rick and Battra while you wait,” 

 

Izuku rolls her eyes, “Rick probably sleep through the whole thing until you come back.

* * *

 

**1 hour later**

 

“And I was right...he is asleep,” Izuku says as she then puts her snout in the bowl of popcorn Battra had made for her, who he learned from Serizawa. 

 

_ “Hey you!” _

 

_ “Woaaaaahhhh!” _

 

_ “You killed Santa!” _

 

_ “I did not!” _

 

“My Lady if Santa is all powerful had did he not know the man was looking at him?” Battra said sipping at an orange soda. The two were watching the Santa Clause movies and they were at the part of when Scoot Calvin just made Santa fell off the roof.

 

Izuku blinks…”I honestly do not know Battra...maybe plot holes?” she said right as she was about to get another bite of popcorn when she heard noises coming from the vents.

 

Standing up, Izuku quietly came closer and put her earlobe near the grate.

 

“Hey Harry...are you sure this is a good idea...stealing from these Titans?”

 

“Marv its fine! They’re at some shingbing somewhere! We will be gone way before they come back!”

 

“Yeah..you said that before and remember what happen!”

 

“Marv I can’t forget I had my hand branded! Now shut up and hurry up! Those monsters were treated as Gods back in the old days, so they must have some sort of treasures hidden here!”

 

Izuku narrow her eyes as she hears the bumps of someone crawling further down the vents. “My Lady?” Battra comes from behind her his red eyes blinking in confusion.

 

“I may be wrong..but I think its the Water bandits...or is it Sticky bandits...they changed their names sometimes..” Noticing Battra’s confused expression she explained, “They’re a pair of burglars from America. When they first showed up the flood the houses they robbed, some kind of mark of theirs. I don’t know why they changed it to the Sticky bandits. But they were taken down by an 8 year old made a couple of traps when he was accidently left home by his family who went on vacation to France,”

 

“They left their 8 year old kid...while they went to France?” Battra’s face was in disbelief.

 

“Yeah and then the second time that he took them down he accidently went on the wrong Plane and went to New York...yeah people were worried that the parents were irresponsible,” she mumbled to herself as Battra went to the phone. 

 

“Crap the phone is dead,”  Battra growls.

 

“Are you sure you’re using it right this time?”

 

“My Lady that was once! One time!”

 

Snickering Izuk ponders, “They might have cut the phone line ...that means we can’t call anyone...then that means we just got to stall them,” looking at the clock, she saw that it was 9:00. “Guess we need to take a page out of the Trapper’s Book,”

 

Battra blinks at the look on his Lady’s face.

* * *

 

“Alright Marv you go down first!” the man known as Marv blinks his curly brown hair going gray stares at him, “Why me? Why not you?”

 

The man wearing a beanie rolls his eyes, “Because idiot you're taller than me! You can get me down! Now get going!”

 

Mumbling in anger, Marv kicked the grate open and started crawling feet first out of the vent. Unfortunately as soon as his feet hit the floor, they started slipping and sliding across the floor. He then loses his grip and falls on his back.

 

Groaning in pain he looks up to see Harry looking down at him, “I am getting too old for this Harry,” He starts trying to get up and while still slipping and sliding was able to find some balance. He looks around and sighs in relief seeing a wet floor sign.

 

“Oh thank God...for a second I thought,” 

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Stop overthinking so much that brat Trapper has no idea we are here and he is in America! We’re in Japan!”

 

“I know Harry! But after what that brat did to us when he was 8! I can’t help but be paranoid!”

 

“Oh quit your whining and get me down!”

 

Rolling his eyes and with a bit of difficulty, since the floor was really really wet, Marv was able to get his friend down, “Now come on! We need to find that treasure these guys have before they get back!”

 

Nodding at Harry they started down the hall, Marv had to grab Harry by the arm before he slipped and fell. They had just rounded the corner when they stopped in their traps.

 

“Harry…”

 

“Yeah...Marv…”

 

“Please tell me I’m not the only one seeing the dinosaur in front of us,”

 

“No Marv...I see it too,”

 

Standing in the middle of the hall was about the size of a volkswagen dinosaur. It had black scales with splashes of green here and there especially underneath the eyes like freckles. Silver nubs of horns growing and a silver underbelly. Her razor sharp fangs were chewing on a rope that a dog would play with.

 

The green eyes of the dinosaur looked up and it tip it’s head.

 

“Chirp?”

 

“Harry! I thought you said that they were all gone!” Marv said shaking the smaller man.

 

“They must have let the little one stay home since its so big! Do you exp- Oh god its coming over to us!”

 

Before they could run the little dinosaur were in front of them, looking down at them. When they thought it was about to eat them, it just dropped the rope in front of them and stared at them.

 

“I...I think it wants us to play fetch…” Marv said with a stutter. Looking at him weirdly Harry slowly picked up the rope, “You..want to..play? You...want me to throw it?” He then give a huge throw sending the rope flying. The dinosaur went after it.

 

Weakly chuckling he turns t Marv, “See? Nothing to worr-” he then stops seeing the dinosaur in front of them again dropping the rope and her tail wagging.

 

“Chirp Chirp!”

 

“Ok..you want me to do it again…” While the two burglars were distracted Battra sneaks up from behind. Smirking he opens his mouth spraying the taller one’s feet while putting one of Sam’s cactus behind him. Giving a thumbs up to his Lady he quickly steps backwards.

 

“And go get it!” Harry throws the rope father but to the two’s surprise the dinosaur didn’t go after it. “Hey what’s wrong?” Harry raises his arms in the air before pointing at the rope, “Go get it!”

 

It just stared at them until.. It sneezed sending green bubble Which popped on top of Harry’s head. And a green flame came alive onto his head. Harry stares with wide eyes...before screaming in terror.

 

“Not again! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Harry stared running down the hall with his head lighted up by green flames. 

 

“Harry! Wait for me!” Marv screamed but as he tried to follow him he realized he couldn’t move. “What the..”  But before he could look down the dinosaur had headbutted him in the stomach. With the webbing and the force of the push he was knocked over.

 

He landed on the cactus.

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

 

“Come on my Lady!” Running past the man, Izuku quickly follow. Marv quickly stands up, showing a lot of needles in his buttocks.

* * *

 

**Outside**

 

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Harry runs outside looking for some water. This is when he wished he had a water Quirk instead of the durability Quirk he was born with.

 

He then sees a giant pond, nest to many small mountains, with a quick leap he jumps in. He sighed in relief when he burst out, wiping the water from his eyes, when the smell finally hit his nose. He narrows his eyes and groans, “Oh in the name of God what is that smell!” Looking around he then gets a better look at the small mounds, “Is that...shit? You gotta be kidding me...I know they are huge but I thought they can turn into humans!” He then blinks “Wait...if those are shit…” he looks at the water he was standing mid waist in….”Oh you got to be fucking shitting me!

* * *

 

**Inside the Base**

 

Marv carefully watched his step, having had to take his shoes off since he couldn’t get the weird webbing off his shoes, so he had to take them off making him barefoot. 

 

He then scrunches up his nose, “oh god what is that smell!”

 

“Don’t ask,” 

 

Marv turns to see Harry… with dripping yellow water, “Harry what…”

 

“I said don’t ask! And why are you barefooted?”

 

Marv gave a sheepish chuckle and was about to say something when he steps on something, making him scream. It was a loud crunchy popping noise. 

 

“Marv stop jumping around like that! Those brats put ornaments on the ground!” Harry yells grabbing his taller friend and pulling Marv towards him. 

 

Marv falls on the floor grabbing his sock covered feet and rubbing the broken glass off of them, “Harry I’m getting deja vu…”

 

Harry rolls his eyes and slaps the back of Marc’s head, “This isn’t the same Marv! They aren’t the Trapper! Now get up so we can- oof!”

 

Marv blinks as a file cabinet hit Harry in the stomach before rolling away with him on top of it screaming. Before he turns his head around to look for any sign when he sees the black scaled tail wagging out of the corner. 

 

Getting a grin he quietly gets up and sneaks from behind ... until… “GOTCHA YOU STUPID LIZARD!”

 

“CHIRP!!” Green sparks shot across her body before Marv felt pain.

 

“Zzzzzzzttttttttt!” Marv spasm as electricity runs through his body. Smoke started to rise as his hair fizzes before a flash and he turned into a skeleton. There was a giant bang and he was sent flying. 

 

Izuku stares with wide eyes as the skeleton starts slowly rebuilding flesh and eye grew back into the socket before spinning around widely.

 

She trembles as she steps back staring at her paws as green sparks slowly started to disappear. “I… I have… his abi… ability…” 

 

“My Lady! Are you ok!”

 

Izuku blinks and quickly wipe the tears from her eyes, giving Battra a smile. Battra grew worried when he notices that her smile didn’t reach her eyes like it usually does. “I’m fine Battra! Now come on it's time to wrap these guys up!” He frowns but he nods, “Of course my Lady.

 

The two young Titans ran down the hall, Izuku narrowing her eyes,  _ “I will never use his power again...NEVER!” _

* * *

 

“Marv! Marv where are you!” Harry runs down the hall rubbing his stomach where the file cabinet had hit him in the stomach. He stops in his tracks when he sees MArv shakily standing up as muscles and skin slowly regrows.

 

“Damn Marv...what the hell happened to you!” He looks at his friend in shock when he notices the eyeball in front of his foot. “Marv don’t forget your eyeball!”

 

“I won’t! I won’t! I forget one time and you never let me forget about it.”

 

“Cause we almost got caught by the cops when you did,” Harry mumbles trying to ignore the way the eye rolled in the socket when Marv popped it back in.

 

“You know I really hate it when you do that,”

 

“Well Harry! It’s not like I can help it!”

 

“Oh shut up and lets get those brats!”

 

They went down many halls, getting confused on where they were, when they heard a loud bang. Harry stops Marv, before giving a nod in the direction of the noise. Marv nods and they quietly tiptoes. 

 

They find themselves in the kitchen, one that looks like it belongs in a restaurant. On the shiny floor was a bunch of pots.

 

“This must be where they feed all the soldiers that work here,” Marv says as he takes a ladle from where it hung. Harry raised an eyebrow, “What are you going to do with that?”

 

“Well...if they think we are going to let them get a step ahead of us...I can hit them with this!” Rolling his eyes, Harry takes the ladle and hits Marv with a couple of times, “You think something like this will do anything to a Titan even if its a baby!? Are you that stupid,” He throws it on the ground when a chirp was heard.

 

The two men froze as claws tapped on the ground.

 

“Harry...why am I getting a Jurassic Park feeling….”

 

“You’ve been watching too many movies Marv…”

 

They shiver when it sudden;y gotten quiet...when

 

“Skreeeedidididi!” Jumping in front of them with mouth foaming with whiteness was the dinosaur. 

 

“OH GOD IT GOT RABIES! AHHHHHHHHHH!” With that Marv ran.

 

“Marv! Get back here! Marv!” Harry yells running after him, neither of them noticing that Izuku wasn’t following them. She giggles before licking her muzzle of the whip cream.

 

The two bandits ran down the halls, Battra was smirking as he quickly pulls the rope he was holding tight, which made the two trip on it. They soon found them flying in the air before landing in a trash can. The trash can rolls down the hall, the two idiots, I mean two bandits screaming in fear before the trash can gets jam in the doorway. 

 

They tumble out, landing in the snow, Harry had a banana peel laying on his bald burnt spot.

 

“I’m going to kill them...I’m going to make a purse out of that lizard…” Harry growls out as he trieds to get up but the sound of crunching snow makes him look up, seeing black combat boots. 

 

Standing in front of them, looking about in his thirties was a blond haired man with said hair in a small ponytail. He wore sandy brown cargo pants along with a gray muscle long t-shirt. Over it was a black leather jacket. Around his neck was a pair of goggles.

 

“I still can’t believe you haven’t learned this. Don’t you know kids always win against  two idiots?”

 

“Harry! It's the Trapper!” Marv whispered, making Harry groan and drops his head in the snow.

* * *

 

**10:00 pm**

 

“ _ We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a Merry Christmas! We wish you a merrrrrrrryyyyy Christttttttttmmmmasss and a haaaaapppppyyyy newwwwww yeeeeeeeaaaarrr!” _

 

“Oh God how much did Manny drank?” Mark said with a chuckle as they got off of Godzilla’s back. Him and Maddie had been picked up from his sister’s house after the party ended. Maddie was on his back sleeping after dealing with her cousin Mei.

 

“A lot more than he should have,” Rodan said as he helped Skyra carry Manny. 

 

“Rodan * _ hiccup* _ if you touch my  _ *hiccup*  _ Christmas Rock...imma smash you… _ *hiccup*”  _

 

“One time! One time I touched it and you never forgave me!” Rodan groans

 

“That’s because you split it in half!”

 

Godzilla turns back into his human form in a flash of blue and his eyes narrows…”Someone is on the Island…” 

 

“Are those...police lights? Dr. Graham said making the groups eyes widen in fear.

 

“Izuku and Battra!”

 

The group runs toward the base and they stopped in their tracks at seeing police officers pushing two men in a helicopter, one of them screaming about being the sticky water bandits.

 

Godzilla was about to run in the base when he sighs in relief seeing his pup talking to a human, Battra acting like a translator. The human was signing her hero notebook, the one he noticed that was burned.

 

“Yeah so I got them to my uncle’s house in New York, they weren't there since they were renovating the place. Thanks to my Quirk, Pinpoint, which helps me set up the traps exactly where they were going to be. Its kinda like seeing the future but I see multiple possibilities which really helped,”

 

Izuku’s tag was wagging as she had stars in her eyes, listening to his every word.

 

“Pup!” Izuku looks to see Godzilla and Mothra standing there with wide eyes. “Dad! Mothra!” she runs up to them, Mothra quickly grabbing her face and giving her a check over. “Oh little Goji! Are you hurt! Do you need to see Skyra! How many fingers ...wait is that whip cream in your mouth?”

 

“I used it to pretend I had rabies!”

 

“Rabies…” Godzilla blinks.

 

“Yeah I’m really sorry about this,” the King and Queen looks up to see the man that their pup was talking to, “I didn’t realize they would go this far out just to rob a place,”

 

“Rob…”

 

“They were talking about finding Atlantean Treasures,” Battra says walking up to them.

 

Godzilla snorts, “There isn’t any treasures, they were all destroyed when Atlantis was destroyed,”

 

“YOU MEAN THIS HAPPEN FOR NOTHING YOU GOT TO BE SHI-”the officer quickly slams the door the rest of the words Harry was yelling about became muted.

 

“I’m really sorry again about these two idiots..but I got to say your kid did a really good job holding down the fort,” he quickly moves his hands in a calming gesture, “Don’t worry both of them were fine I dealt with these two idiotws when I was left home alone when I was eight. These two had it handle,”

 

“Its true dad this is the PinPoint Hero: Trapper! He’s an American Hero from New York and he started his hero training when he was nine! He stopped many villains just by making traps!”

 

“Ok pup...I know I can trust you and Battra...but where is the name of Gaia is Rick! He was suppose to be watching you! Both of you are lucky that you didn’t go into a Relapse! You can still get them even if your six years old in Titan age…”

 

“Hey guys! Your all being too loud! I’m trying to...whoa what happened here?” Rick said as he steps out of the base. Izuku chirps because she was surprised that with all of the screams and yelling going on he never woke up until now.

 

Godzilla glares at him, his back spines glowing blue. Rick gulps as Godzilla steps forward towards him and pales when he brings out a skillet pan.

 

“.......AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Rick runs with Godzilla chasing after him.

 

“You were suppose to be watching them! Not sleeping you idiot!”

 

Izuku watches her Dad chasing Rick before turning to the screen she gives the audience a wink, “Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review I will hopefully get the real next chapter out by next week! Just wanted to do something for you all! Happy Holidays!


	26. SF- Two Cousins Fighting their other halves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! To start this off a new chapter of the new decade! I hope you all enjoy this! Just to warn you though if later chapters don't get updated fast its probaly because I'm busy playing my new games...I got a nintendo switch and I recently got let's go eevee, and bought undertale, Pokemon shield and Digimon cyber sleuth...phfff yeah im going to be busy...anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and lets hope for a good year! Plus ultra!
> 
> I don't own Godzilla, or my hero academia, nor home alone or its character I also don't own Melody, Glacia, Neminine or Dalla (he belongs to burning dolphin!)

“THAT’S MY PUP! WOO HOO! THAT’S MY BABY GIRL!” Now you can say what you want about the King of Monsters, that he was strict, that he took no nonsense from the other Titans, that if you started a fight in the middle of a human city he was sure there to break you apart while beating the shit out of you. But you can never say he wasn’t a doting father.

 

“Now Goji stop! You’re probably embarrassing her,” Mothra said pulling him back down in his seat.

 

“Well as her father it's my job to embarrass her!” but then he pales when he sees the smirk on his brother’s face, 

 

“Then it’s my job to tell your courtmate about the time you were 7 and Mothra pushed you in a bowl of pudding,” Godzilla blushes when Toshinori giggles covering his mouth as blood spewed from it.

 

“WE DON’T TALK ABOUT THAT INCIDENT!”

 

As Nick got a tissue for him Toshinori gasped out, “What did you do to make Mothra do that...and how was she able to…”

 

“Oh he said my flower crown I made for him was stupid, and he was very tiny back then so his father had to pull him out before he drowned,” Mothra said giggling as Godzilla groans placing his face into his hands glowing blue.

 

“Wait...Godzilla..tiny?” Godzilla bares his teeth at Rick as he, Mark, Serizawa, Sam,Manda, and Foster came over. “Rick one more word and I will get the skillet pan!”

 

Rick gulps before handing over some Popcorn shrimp that the King gladly took. Mark chuckles as he and the others started giving the Titans the food they order.

 

“Strawberry smoothie, I think that goes to Quartz while the vanilla milkshake goes to Glacia.” The two mates smile as they got their treats.

 

“Manny got the corn dogs while Skyra order fried oreos. We got some hots dogs for Rodan and Kohaku...no they aren’t made out of real dogs and yes Rodan we got you some mint ice cream. And Mothra we got you the honey bread,” the Titans said thanks as they begin eating the snacks.

 

“So what took you guys so long you miss the first event….” Quartz then sweet drops when all the humans looked at Manda, “Mandy...really?”

 

“It's not like I can help it!”

 

“Dude seems like it when that boy that looked like Tintin brought you back by the hand!” Rick laugh as he took a sip of his pepsi

 

Manda groans with a blush on his face as he looks down to avoid the stares, “Thank Gaia Dalla isn’t here,”

 

“Dalla? Whose that?” Foster asked looking away from the screen that was showing the rest of the students running towards the gate. 

 

“Another apprentice of mine..he and Manda are rivals, and they fought all the time. Well mostly Dalla would tease Manda on how easy it is for him to get lost,”

 

“That stupid Storim doesn’t need to do that all the time! I don’t get lost every single step!”

 

“Dude...Foster had to use her Quirk twice to keep you with us...you almost left the grounds twice,”

 

Manda grumbles at what Rick said eating into his riceball.

 

“So what type of Titan is he?” Serizawa asked making Godzilla chuckle as Serizawa loved knowing about Titans.

 

“A Stoirm..Dalla is one of the last, that stupid parasite and his followers killed them because they like Mothra and Melody are immune to his Song. The only reason Dalla lived is because he was kept in the caves that the young ones stay in until their 14 year. The also have the ability to control lightning, wind, ice and heat.”

 

Toshinori and Mothra looked down as Godzilla talked more to Serizawa.

 

“I’m so proud of her...a spirit of a savoir hero lives within her but I was worried because the Sports Festival is a competition that tests the opposite of that ...your willingness to take down an enemy. Heroes nowadays depend on popular options nowadays so many selfishly seek to beat everyone else. But not you...that’s why I chose you and I thought that lack of selfishness would be your one weakness,”

 

Godzilla looks over to him when he heard Toshnori clap his hands, “Way to prove me wrong Young Midoriya…” Godzilla chuckles, “Of course she wants to be the best..it's in her instincts as King.

 

“Yeah...but she got to stop crying so much.”

 

“She wouldn’t be our little Goji if she didn’t cry,” Mothra said kissing Toshnori on the cheek making him blush and Nick snicker from his lap keeping an eye on his master.

* * *

 

At the same time Battra, and Shoto along with Monoma crosses the finish line, Monoma clutches his arm not used to using his Quirk that long. Ever since the USJ his Quirk has mutated, Monarch having done test on them shows that some of their classmates like him were getting cores, which was making their Quirks stronger. It was the reason why he was now able to copy a Quirk longer as long as he had something like a peice of hair on him.

 

“Midoriya!” Izuku wipes her eyes taking deep breaths as she turns to see Uraraka panting and limping over to her, Iida right behind her with a shocked look on his face.

 

_“To lose in a race with my Quirk,”_

 

Izuku couldn’t help but chuckle when her ears twitch at what Iida was mumbling about. 

 

“I can’t..well I mean...oh you know what I’m trying to say! You got first place Midoriya!” Izuku chuckles and blushes “Oh I was just lucky…” Izuku blinks when she sees Momo walk past the gate as Nemnine drags herself in right behind. The skin on her bottom of her tail was red, probably from slithering on the hard ground. 

 

“Oh...note to self never slither on hard dirt...ow ow ow.” Neminine rubs her tail wincing in pain. 

 

“So gather around everyone! And let's see the results! 

 

 

  * Izuku Midoriya 
  * Shoto Todoroki
  * Battra
  * Neito Monoma


  * Ibara Shiozaki


  * Juzo Honenuki


  * Iida Tenya


  * Madison Russel


  * Tokoyami Fumikage


  *  Hanta Sero


  * Eijiro Kirishima


  * Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu


  * Mashirao Ojiro


  * Yosetsu Awase


  * Tsuyu Asui


  * Mezo Shoji


  * Rikkido Sato


  * Ochako Uraraka


  * Momo Yaoyorozu


  * Neminine



 

 

 

It went on and on when at 43 it ended at Aoyama. 

 

“Damn...if Baby Bird just used his powers...he would had gotten father…” Keigo now in his hero form of Hawks mutter to his boyfriend Dabi in the stands. The two were here to watch their baby brothers fight in the Sports Festival. Dabi watches from the corner of his eye and glares at seeing his father standing there.

 

“The top 43 from this qualifying round will move on!” Midnight yells out while some of the students moan in disappointment. “But those who placed lower  don’t get your panties in a knot! We got plenty of stuff for you to do to show off!”

 

Izuku could hear Melody mumble that Midnight shouldn’t be the usher to this Festival making her chuckle as Midnight screamed “Oh shut up Firestorm!”

 

“Now...the main selection really begins, which will make the media really jump out of their seats!” She turns towards the screen all the students getting nervous.

 

“Dying in suspense well wait no more as the next battle is ...the Cavalry Battle!”

 

“Cavalry battle...I suck at those!” Kamnari whine while Nemine jumps up and down in excitement. “Ohhh we used to play those during knight training!”

 

“But how are we teaming up, ribbit?”

 

“Participants on their own will form teams of two to four members each and get in a horse-and-rider formation! The rules are the same as an ordinary cavalry battle, snag your opponents headbands while guarding your own but there is one little difference...each of you have been assigned a point based on what you place in the last event!

 

“So we’ll earn points like in the entrance exam!” Sato said while Shishida nodded nudging his glasses back onto his face, “So that means the point value of each team depends on its members!”

 

“WILL YOU SHUT UP I WAS ABOUT TO EXPLAIN IT!!!!” Midnight screams before coughing into her hand, “Anyway the bottom points start at five so the student who took 43 place gets five points, the next one gets ten and so on but the first place winner...they get Ten Million..and five points!

 

“..........”Izuku blinks her eyes wide as her tail stands up straight…”Ten million and five points...I am so fucking dead…”

 

“Language,” Shoto says as everyone turns to her.

* * *

 

**Kamnio Ward**

 

“Bahahaha! Oh God Zuzu! Ha your face!” Shigaraki clutched his chest in pain as he laughs his ass off. 

 

“Shimura Tenko you get your ass back in that bed right now!” Shigaraki looks up to see a man about his age with dark skin that had blotches of pale skin and with brown curly hair with blonde highlights. He wore a black crop top with leather black jeans, around his neck was a green bandana. He places the bag of junk food onto the floor before putting his hands on his waist. “Are you serious Tenko! Your suppose to be laying down and resting! It's fine if you want to watch Izuku but not at the desk!”

 

Shigaraki or Tenko as the male was calling him grumbles but gets up, “Ok ok! I am going back to bed Haruhi!” but just as he was walking towards his bed he smirks as he grabs Haruhi by the waist and drags him into the bed.

 

“I demand, as your leader that you my boyfriend, cuddles with me as we watch Zuzu beat the crap out of the stupid heroes!” 

 

Haruhi grumbles and rolls his purple eyes and meeps when Tenko places his gloved hands on his ass, He turns his purple eyes towards the red one shining in mischief. “Cuddles are ok but no sex! You are still healing idiot!”

 

Shigarkai pouts but he leans into the touch that Haruhi was giving him, especially at the blue scales that been marking his skin ever since he touched that golden dragon’s head..

 

“It's getting worse...isn’t it?” Shigaraki grumbles as he pulls Haruhi closer to him, “Nothing I can handle..its fine.”

 

“Nothing! Tenko ever since Sensei told you to get that head...you been been getting those scales all over your body and it has gotten worse! You should talk to…” “ITS FINE!”

 

Haruhi stares at him, his purple eyes in shock. Shigaraki takes a deep breath before pulling him closer, “I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to yell at you...but I don’t want Sensei to think I’m weak...I can handle this...I promise you. Nothing is wrong,”

 

Haruhi rolled his purple eyes…”Ok...but if it spreads more I am telling Sensei,” he narrows his eyes at his boyfriend who sighs before nodding.

 

“Not the good doctor? Just Sensei?” Shigaraki chuckles as Haruhi shivers, “I do not like the way that woman stares at me...or you. I trusted the old one but I in no hell’s way trust Dr. Ava!”

 

 Wanting to calm him down Shigaraki picks up the bag of junk food handing him the can of pringles, “Come on, let's watch Zuzu beat those wannabes,”

 

Haruhi chuckles as he pops a chip in his mouth turning his eyes towards the screen,”

* * *

 

**U.A Sports Festival**

 

“Here comes more suffering for those at the top,” Snipe said as their Monarch allies wince in symphony for young Midoriya.

 

“As you must have heard many times...this is Plus Ultra! After taking first place in the first round Izuku Midoriya has been given ten million and five points!”

 

Izuku shivers at the stares she was being given by everyone. She felt so tiny, _“What can you even do…”_ she grips her claws and narrows her eyes growling at the others her eyes glowing. 

 

 _“The eyes that are on me now are different than before...it was dumb luck…”_ she holds her head where Battra had hit her, and look at him. She sighs knowing that the glare he was giving her was because he caught onto what she was thinking because of the bond between them.

 

“My Lady, it was not dumb luck, you had a well thought up plan and you won. Sp please don’t put down your brilliant thinking,” Battra says as he puts down the rolled up newspaper.

 

“Where did you get the newspaper?”

 

“I have my ways My Lady,”

 

“The next match will last 15 minutes,” Midnight says as she smirks at the crop of students in front of her, “Each Team’s points are determined by its members. The rider will be wearing a headband displaying the total number of points! Until the end of the match, you’ll all compete to grab each other’s points and maintain the ones you have!

 

Monoma and Maddie eyes each other and nods before turning their eyes back to Midnight.

 

“Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher. But the more headbands you got the harder they’ll be to mange!”

 

Midnight then licks her lips as she grins fiercely, “Most importantly, even if your headband is taken...and even if your horse formation is broken...it’s not over until it's over!”

 

“That means…” Momo places her hand on her chin, “With 43 contestants there’ll be 10 to 12 teams on the field the whole time?”

 

“How tiresome~” Ayoma mutters clutching his stomach.

 

“So there is no need to panic if your points are stolen,” Ashido thinks out loud but Tsuyu then says, “But you can’t really tell if your not paying attention to the minute-by-minute breakdown Ashido,”

 

Whipping her crop around Midnight continues the rules, Quirks are allowed, so it’ll be a brutal battle! However… it’s still a cavalry battle! Maliciously attacking another team with the intent of making them fall will get you a red card! And that means you’re out of the game! So now...its time to start forming your teams! You got 15 minutes!”

 

Izuku pulls at her lip, her tail whipping back and forth as she thinks, _“In my case...my team members’ points don’t really matter..I really would like to have Battra on my,”_ Izuku blinks and pales seeing almost all her classmates surrounding Battra…

 

_“Great...guess that plan isn’t working…”_

* * *

 

**Break Room-Staff Only**

 

“This U.A. Sports Festival...guess it’s all about preparing ‘em to be heroes. A simulation of the dog-eat-dog society of heroes they’ll soon be part of.” Death Arm puffs a cloud of smoke, making Mt. Lady gagged as she tries to get the garbage out of her hair.

 

“Ain’t that the truth...if your particular agency can’t cut it, you can’t even put food on the table.” The three heroes look to see a blonde American man place a Mcdonaldsbag on the table as he sat down.

 

“Hey aren’t you that American hero Trapper? I heard that you moved to Japan recently but I thought those were rumours,” Kamui Woods making Trapper also known as Kevin McCalliser look up with a fry in his mouth.

 

“Yeah,” he swallows the fry, “After what happened during last Christmas, Monarch asked me to join their new Agency, best thing I have ever done since know one really cares about Underground heroes.” he says pulling out his burger.

 

“Yeah I guess that it is pretty awful,” Mt. Lady said ignoring Kamui glare at her.

 

Death Arm sighs, “But it’s the way things go..on the other hand..there are tons of cases where we’ve gotta cooperate with business rivals,”

 

“Ah I get it..the point of the cavalry battle! Victory for yourself means victory for the team! But that take compatibility and understanding of each other’s Quirks...it’s all give-and-take. Kinda of like coordinating with sidekicks.”

 

A sound of a bonk was heard when Kamui tried to drink a water bottle making Trapper snort, “Or meeting with other agencies for Quirk Training,” Kamui Woods said as he placed his water bottle down.

 

“All the skills that Pros obviously need,” Trapper said, “Better that these kids start learning about it now…”

* * *

 

**Stadium**

 

“Team up with me!

 

“Battra pick me! Hey Battra!”

 

“He’s picking me, of course ~”

 

“Will you all...JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!” Battra shouts as his eyes glows purple. Everyone backs away ash he rubs his head.

* * *

 

“Wow...I never expected that out of Battra…” Toshnori blinks in shock.

 

“Not surprising,” Godzilla says crossing his arms, “Battra hates crowds, he isn’t used to them. Even though my father and Battra’s father tried their best, Titans with mutations such as Battra’s, Quartz’s and Melody’s were usually frown upon, especially with the older Titans. So Batrra mostly spend his time alone, unless prompt by Melody and Quartz.”

 

“But Methuselah isn’t like that…” Mark said with a frown.

 

“That’s because I’ve been around for so long that I know not to think of stupid stuff like that..” Meth said with a grumble as everyone jumped in their seats and turn to stare at the old Titan on the floor.

 

“Where the hell did you come from!” Rick said!”

 

“I’ve been here the whole time! Not my fault you don’t use those eyes!”

* * *

 

“Hey Battra!” Kirishiman yells walking up to the young Titan, “Maddie and Todoroki already got themselves a team so I was wondering if you would let me team up with you!

 

Battra thinks for a second his red eyes looking at the sky, “If I remember your Quirk is hardening...right?”

 

_“Great...everyone is teaming up..and because of how many points I have..they’re avoiding me like the plague! They must have figured out that the best strategy isn’t to hold onto my points the whole time...this isn’t good...and I don’t think I’m allowed to go to my true Form in this!_

 

“Midori! Team up with...Whoa!” Izuku starts crying tears as Uraraka comes up to her.

 

“You...really mean it...but everyone is going to come after me….” she sobs trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

 

“Yeah but you’ll win if you can just run away.. Anyway teaming up with a friend just seems right!”

 

Trying to hold back a fresh wave of tears she nods, “Thank you...I actually wanted to team up with you, Battra and Iida but Battra has his own team and Iida seems to be pairing off with Shoto...so we need to find at least two more people to join…”

 

 **_“Heh, heh, heh...you're the one in first place...Maddie was right...you sure know how to stand out...not that she could talk..._ ** “

 

“TEAM UP WITH ME MS. TEN MILLION!”

 

“Skreedidididi! Your too close who are you!”

 

Pulling up her goggles, the pink haired girl chuckles, “I’m surprised Maddie hasn’t said anything about me! Or maybe I shouldn’t be surprised...I’m Mei Hatsume from the support class and the older cousin of Maddie Russel! My Mom and her dad are siblings! I don’t know much about you than other what Maddie told me about but I could be useful to someone in your position!”

 

Uraraka blinks, “You...really don’t mince words,”

 

Hatsume chuckles evilly, Joining with you will definitely put me in the spotlight! And then my babies will be seen by the industry bigshots! They’ll have to take notice of me and my babies!”

 

“Wait...babies?” Uraraka and Izuku looked at each other, _“She doesn’t mean real babies...does she?”_ They both thought.

 

“In the Support Department we develop equipment, or as I like to call them, my babies, to make Hero’s Quirks easier to use!” She dumps many inventions that Izuku has never seen before on to the ground. “I got plenty of babies to use and I’m sure there is one in here that will work good with you!”

 

She picks up one that looks like a backpack, a metal one, “Maybe this one is to your liking! I model this after a certain hero’s with a few adjustments of my own!”

 

Izuku couldn’t help but gasp, “You mean the Buster Hero Air Jet’s back! I love that guy! His agency was in the neighborhood I lived in,” Uraraka couldn’t help but laugh as Izuku started talking before she notice in the corner of her eyes was Tsuyu talking to Shoji and Neminine.

 

She blushes when she sees Tsuyu tilting her head before she notices Izuku was now looking around, “Ok...so now we just need one more...looks like everyone has already...decided...no it’s fine, we just need to fill the lack of power in our formation.

 

 _“She is kidding right? She has so much power what is Midori talking about!”_ Uraraka couldn’t help but think looking at Izuku with a deadpan face. 

 

Izuku gives a fang grin, “There you are!”

* * *

 

“Your 15 minutes are up! Now it's time to get started!” Midnight started to stretch out..mankind many of the males in the audience drool.

 

“It’s...kinda weird...the audience is so focus on both hero classes…” Neito said hearing many whispers from the stands on how both 1-A and 1-B are going to make it far in the Hero society..,” Monoma couldn’t help think, Kan-Sensei had said that even if both classes will be having their hero classes together 1-A would still had the most attention...but now…right as he begins to make friends with Midoriya...things changed.

 

“Monoma...you gotta get over this whole rivalry thing. We are all working towards being heroes,” Monoma turns to see Maddie doing some mild stretches, the boy with the purple hair that Maddie asked to join their group and Shiozaki who was praying.

 

“Hey...I hope you don’t mind me asking….” purple hair said looking at Maddie, “But why is all the heroes looking at you and muttering….” Monoma blinks and then realize deadeyes was right...the heroes in the stands were looking at Maddie and muttering about her, he twisted the piece of Bakugou’s hair around his wrist… _”It's...almost like how...my parents looked at...Himi-Onesan”_

 

“Well...let’s say...I’m going to have a very hard time to get out of my mother’s shadow..and lets leave it at that,”

* * *

 

“Hey hey Eraser! It’s time to wake up! The students’ time is up and they have form teams and strategize!”

 

“All 12 teams are now lining up and getting ready to move,” Firestorm said but she gives a confused glance at the boy with a bird’s head that was in the Little King’s group. _“It...it can’t be…””_

 

“Interesting,” Aizawa mutters,”The teams that they put together is-CRUNCH” he blinks and looks down to see Bakugou chewing on his microphone.

 

“Hey!” he gently grabs Bakugou by the scruff and softly shakes him, “Get that out of your mouth!” Bakugou drops the chewed up drool cover microphone back onto the desk before burping a cloud of green smoke into Aizawa’s face. To Present Mic’s surprise Aizawa begins to laugh deeply.

 

Firestorm chuckles, “And that is another ability that all Drakes have, they can produce a laughing gas that helps immobilize their prey. Your lucky that he is so young that you only will be laughing for a few minutes Eraserhead…..also be lucky that your injuried or i will slap you for doing that to him,” she says as she picks Katsuki up and sofly brushes the fur out of his face before, going into her duffle bag and pulling out an antler. “Here you go chew on this,” Without hesitation Bakugo quickly begins to chew on the deer antler as Present Mic pulls out a camera.

 

“Ohhh your boyfriend is going to love this Eraserhead!”

 

“Don’t you… phffff… dare recorded this!”

 

“Oh I am!”

 

Firestorm sighs and rolls her eyes, while Katsuki chews on his antler, she speaks into her microphone, “Now let’s here a battle cry everyone and wish these students luck in the next round!

 

Izuku looks at her group, Tokoyami in the front (is...his face glowing?) with Uraraka and Hatsume holding her in the back. “You guys ready?”

 

“Ready!”

 

Present Mic place his phone down and grabs his mic **“LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEE!”**

 

The audience hears a little yelp and another slap, “Stop screaming! Your hurting mine and Bakugou’s ears!”

 

Izuku eyes widen at seeing two teams, lead by Tetsutetsu and Hagakura.

 

“Everyone knows this is a fight for the ten million!”

 

“We are coming for you Midoriya! No hard feelings though!”

 

“Two teams are coming right off the back...the fate of those who are pursued… make your choice Midoriya!”

 

“There is only one thing to do….Run away!”

 

Just about as the three were going to carry her away, Honenuki gives a smirk as he presses his foot down onto the ground.

 

Izuku looks down as she hears the screams and her eyes widen when they started to sinks as the ground becomes a sort of goop like surface.

 

“Uraraka! Hatsume! Get ready!” Izuku presses a button, the jet back on her back started and soon the group started flying.

 

“What! Their flying now! Must be that support girl! Jirou!” Jirou nodded and send her earphone jacks, Izuku screams, “Tokoyami!” But to her surprise Dark Shadow did not come out, “To-Tokoyami! What’s going on!” she screams as she feels the jack pulling on her leg. Tokoyami gives a saddened look.

 

“ _I..I’m sorry Midoriya...I..can’t let them know it's me…”_

 

“Oh no you don’t! That headband is mine! I’m going to cut it off!”Kamikiri said as he and his group came over, he leaps off, Yanagi raising one of her arms to lift him up higher.

 

“Shit!” Izuku mumbles as she ducks down.

 

**SNIP!**

 

Izuku eyes widen...as everyone becomes silent. Yanagi pulls Kamikirir back on top of their group as he looks at the greenish black hair on his blades. Tokoyami stares looked up in shock, the group of four just staying in midair as even Jirou was too shocked to keep pulling on the leg.

 

He watches as Midoriya raises her hands to feel the headband still wrapped around her head...but her hair was now much shorter. Kamikirir had cut the half-bun in his attempt to get her headband. Tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she feels how much shorter her hair was, how much more curlier it was ( which wasn’t a shock to her as her hair use to be short before when she was in elementary school, she grew it out to hide herself from the others). That was when she heard a screech and looked down to see Tokoyami’s eyes glowing pure red...not like Ghidorah’s but like fire...no like lava..

 

**_“How...dare you...cut her hair...you’ll pay….”_ **

 

That was when Dark Shadow came out and Izuku and Uraraka’s eyes widen when the saw actually purple flames spewing from his mouth.

 

**_“YOU WILL PAY!!!!”_ **

* * *

 

**Skull Island**

 

Kong, King of Skull Island was doing his patrol. Ignoring the many humans that made this place as their home or the humans in one of those...metal huts, or as Ann told him the bases of Monarch that study him. 

 

Trying to ignore them and enjoy his peaceful morning with his mate and without their daughter and her lizard boyfriend runninga round, he grabs a bug off a branch of a tree and pop it in his mouth. Much to Ann’s disgust when there was a big boom.

 

Kong turned his head, Ann holding tightly when he turned, to see a huge plume of purple fire.

 

The two blink…”Please tell me that was not Vitani…” Ann mutter pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

 

**U.A. Sports Festival**

 

“Cough...cough...wow who knew that young Tokoyami had that much power….” Present Mic said blowing the purple smoke out of his face. Firestorm nods, with narrows eyes as she pets the fur on Katsuki’s back which had risen up with the loud bang of flames. “Yes...never cut off scales, hair, feathers or anything of a Titan. Doing so, is very rude and forbidden to our culture.”

 

Firestorm then hears screeching from the stands and turns to see Manny and Kohaku holding back Rodan as Mothra and Toshi along with Mark was holding Godzilla back.

 

“That’s my baby! That’s my chick! Hisombra Isla de Mara Nova you are in so much trouble young man! I am going to hug you and…”

 

“That brat cut my pup’s hair off! Imma kill him!”

 

“And here comes the overprotective mothers…” Firestorm whispers to herself turning back to the field.

* * *

 

Izuku stares at the twitching burnt group, before looking down, “Your a Titan! How did you hide your…”

 

“We use mint!” Shadow said giving a smile as he rubs his claws against his chest before handing her the headband he took from the group.

 

“Come on while they are….” “Wait Hagakure where is your headband!” Satou interrupts her making her look up.

 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAA!”

 

“Good job, Shiozaki!” Monoma says taking the headband in his hands twirling it in his hand.

* * *

 

Izuku’s ears twitch as she hears a sizzling sound and ducks her head as a gunk of venom flew over her. She looks to see Shoji running towards her, “What..why is Shoji on his own! This is a cavalry battle!”

 

“We need to get away..fighting this many foes…” Izuku and Uraraka nods but then Uraraka yelps, “I’m stuck!”

  
  


Looking down she sees a webbing covering the hover boot on Uraraka’s left foot, “That’s Battra’s…” but before she could look around for the mouth she has to bend backwards as a long tongue came out of the shadows of the cavern made of Shoji’s tentacle wings. 

 

She looks up to see Neminine and Tsuyu hiding in them. “What the...Neminine and Asui? How the..ACK!” She bends forward dodging the tongue and venom that shot at her.

 

“I told you to call me Tsuyu,”

 

“Looks like Team Neminine is using their various sizes to make more of a tank than a horse!”

 

“AHHHHH! My baby!” Izuku looks down to see the hover shoe had been melted away with one of Neminine’s venom blast.

 

“At least now we can dodge any attacks now…” She then meeps when Battra suddenly appear in front of her, “I hope your ready My Lady! Because I’m not holding anything back!” He was about to shoot his laser eyes when Shadow spreads his body to protect her, purple flames then erupted from his mouth making Battra hiss as one of Sero’s tapes wrapped around his arm sending him back!”

 

“Like I know that Kamakiri did the same but is Battra allow to do that since he can stay in the air however long he wants?”

 

“...that is true...Battra you can only stay in the air for 2 minutes!”

 

“Tch…” he narrows his eyes as Shadow and Tokoyami smirk at him.

 

Izuku pants…”Only seven minutes...and this thing is going pretty strong…” she then freezes at seeing Shoto and his group, Iida, Momo and Kaminari standing in front of them….

 

Shoto smirks at her.. “We’re coming for you...cousin…”

 

Izuku pales seeing so many people coming for them, two being her cousins Shoto and Neminine but then her eyes widen as Momo makes a sheet as Kaminari begins to spark up…”Shit!” she puts one of her hands on Tokoyami’s shoulder, her other one on Hatsume’s head and wrapped her tail around Uraraka’s head as Kaminari send out his indiscriminate shock 1.3 million volts.

 

“Lets than six minutes left…no turning back now…..sorry just hang in there!” Shoto then sends a blast of ice freezing the other teams’ legs.

 

“Well would you look at that…” Firestorm says with an impressive look in her blue eyes.

 

“He waited until they were stopped by Kamnari’s shock before he started to freeze them,”

 

“He must have remembered how so many were able to get pass his ice during the first round,”

 

“Nice play-by-play Eraser and Firestorm!”

 

“Hey! No don’t! AWWWW” Neminine whines as Shoto takes her’s and the other team’s headbands, “And we were doing so good too….”

 

Izuku was panting, her body was covered in her red lines of glowing energy..sparks of electricity sparking off her body… she growls as she turns her head, “The pack is on the fritz...must have been because of Kamnari’s shockwave…”

 

“I guess it’s back to the drawing board…”

 

“We can’t get away...there to strong to fight…”

 

“I’m sorry...with Kamnari in their group and his Quirk…”

 

Uraraka looks at Tokoyami.. “Wait..so that thing with light is true!”

 

Tokoyami looks down, “I’m sorry for lying about who i really am...but even though I am only half Shadow Dorat I still feel their weakness to lights…” Shadow looks down…”It hurts Shadow the most…but in the dark our right headness takes more control. It probably would be easier to control if we were born with three heads...”

 

Shadow sniffs, “Can’t we all just get along…”

 

“Looks like there is only one minute left!”

 

“Todoroki….everyone...about to do something that will render me useless...but it should get us the headband…”

 

“So make sure you grab it!” Spurts of blue flames came out his pipes as he then speeds forwards. Izuku eyes widen as everything begins to slow...the white in her eyes begin to turn red. Energy trying to burst through...she couldn’t hold it anymore, she brings her right arm up bringing it towards Shoto the same as his eyes widen as he instinctively brings up his left arm. Her arm glows green as lightning burst through the same time as red hot flames burst through his left arm.

 

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!**

 

A cloud of dark black smoke filled the stadium once again!

 

“What is happening folks! Once again we can not see anything and time is up as well! Has Todoroki stolen Midoriya’s headband or was she able to keep it safe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep im evil ending at a cliffhanger...I always wanted to do one of those...  
> also yes Izuku's hair is ct she now doesn't look like nana that much but more like Izuku in canon just with a bit more hair (I'm redesigning her and her hero costume) and yes the kong scene is base off the monkey scene from emperor's New Groove (kong in this fic is base off of skull island and King kong 2005 Ann is the Ann from that movie)
> 
> Also hope you like the mention of a crush going on for Manda!
> 
> Also BurningDolphin the mention of your character is in here! Hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> Also i'm sorry im making/adding so many ocs...I need to make them to change the plot because while some things are the same some wil not...dr.Ava will be one of the many reasons why later chapters will be morbid...also I just wanted to get shigaraki some love so that's why I made Haruhi...Shigaraki is going to need it.
> 
> Well I wish you all a happy new year! let this new decade be bright by giving me some reviews! Please I need them makes me want to write more!


	27. SF-Trouble Brews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok to warn you...um I guess nudity...but its know of the characters you know...and its not that detail but I want to warn you.
> 
> Anyway shorter chapter than usual but there's going to be a lot of fight scenes in the next few chapters so I want to show some non fighting scenes in this one. Cute family stuff....also remember when I said their were going to be four more people to do rites besides Toshi and Bakugou? Well I changed my mind a lot of more people...and some of them its not going to be pleasant, I'm not going to tell you who it is but I just want to warn you.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I hope to see you again remember to review!
> 
> I do not own Bnha or Godzilla
> 
> I do not own Melody Glacia Neminine or Dalla (he isn't here but might be mention in later chapters so putting this up)

As the smoke started to cleas, Izuku hisses in pain as she holds her right arm in pain. Just like last time it was a deep purple with small cuts going across it. She narrows her eyes knowing this was because she held her power back...the power of her lightning element that she gain from Ghidorah…”

“Midori! Are you alright?...Do you still have the headband?”

Izuku blinks at what Uraraka said and lets the arm fall to her side as she puts her left hand up to feel her forehead. She sighs in relief at feeling the headband while loose was still around her forehead.

**“TIME’S UP!!!!!! OW FIRESTORM STOP HITTING MY HEAD!”**

“Then you stop yelling so loud! Your going to break mine and Katsuki’s eardrums!” 

Katsuki shakes his head, as he and Aizawa gain a sweatdrop as the two heroes begin to argue.

Eraserhead sighs, “Now while these to are screaming lets who the top four teams will go to the final round,” then to Bakugou’s surprise Aizawa pushed the microphone towards him. “If your going to be here...you better make yourself useful…”

“Ummmm right ...First place is De-I mean Midoriya’s team,”

“We did it! Woo! We won!” Izuku meeps and blush when Hatsume grabs her in a hug, spinning her around.

“Thanks to you all those support companies are sure to keep their eyes on me and my babies!”

“Todoroki’s team got second place...while Battra’s team got third. Fourth is Monoma’s team….”

“And with that...we shall proceed to the afternoon portion after a one hour lunch break! We shall see you then!”

* * *

“Todoroki!!!!!” Shoto blinks when he feels small punches on his head. They didn’t hurt...but he felt annoyed by them. He turns to see Neminine glaring at him, “Ice! You have to beat me with using ice! Couldn’t you just had burned me?”

“.......”

“Ugh! I'm a Titanus Northern Sea Serpent! A descendant of Jormungand! My kind lives and is birth on the ice! How dare you defeat me in my own element!!!!” 

“......I’m sorry?”

 

Izuku sighs in relief, as she just decides to sit on the ground. She looks up when she hears two screams.

“PUP!”

“HISOMBRA ISLA DE MARA NOVA!”

“Crap...we are so dead! Let’s make a run for it Hi!” she heard shadow said and Tokoyami nods and was about to make a run for it when he yelps. Looking down he saw a string of long white webbing caught on his foot and holding the other end was Battra. The two gulped at seeing the evil smirk on the Divine Moth’s face.

“And where do you think you two are going...its time to face the music!”

“NOOOOOOOOOO! LET US GO INTO THE VOID! MAMA WILL NEVER LET US LEAVE THE NEST!” Shadow yells loudly as he and Tokoyami were dragged on their stomach towards Rodan who after morphing his arms into his wings had flown down from the stands. Kohaku doing the same with Mothra and Godzilla following him, Mothra carrying Godzilla down by holding him by the tail.

“OH STOP BEING A BABY YOU TWO AND JUST GO TO YOUR PARENTS! RODAN HAS BEEN THINKING YOU TWO WERE DEAD FOR A WHOLE YEAR AND HAS BEEN BLAMING HIMSELF! IT’S TIME YOU STOP HIDING!”

“But he will blame himself!!! ACK!” Tokoyami couldn’t say anything else as Rodan pulls him in a hug, running his claws through his head feathers while at the same time he was nuzzling Shadow.

“Oh thank Gaia...Hi...Sombra...your alive...oh thank Gaia your alive!!!” Both bird heads blink…”Your not mad...you...don’t blame yourself?”

Rodan blinks and pulls back, “Blame..Mi hijos…,” Rodan sighs and places each clawed hand on both their heads, “I may blame myself for Ghidorah aiming for you..because it’s my fault for falling for him and and allowing myself to...but I will mostly worry about you two. For the last year I was worried if you gotten enough Gaia’s Gift..if you had a warm and safe place to live...if you had your nightlight (Mama! Not so loud!)....if your wing was healing well. I may blame myself...but I will put the blame asides to make sure you two are safe and sound,”

Tears started falling down the three eyes...before Tokoyami tackles him in a hug as Shadow wraps around him. “We’re sorry! We’re sorry!” Tears fall down the three birds eyes as they cry right in the middle of the field.

* * *

“Awww isn’t this touching? I think I’m about to cry too...I just love happy reunions…”

“How...did I not know that Tokoyami was a Titan…I think I need more training…” 

Aizaw begins to move out of the commenter box, Firestorm and Bakugo had left as soon as the announcements were made and just opened the door when he stopped to stare at the prinibale. 

“And where do you think your going, young man?” Nedzu said taking a puff of his cigarette while tapping his foot.”

“Ummmmmmmm”

“You weren’t about to sneak off to train were you?” Aizawa sweat drops and gulps.

“No sir,” 

“Good! Then you can come with me to get something to eat. You need more than those fruit pouches you love so much son!”

Aizawa sighs, “Yes dad…” he mumbles following Nedzu to the cafeteria

* * *

“Pup oh gaia your arm are you ok!”

Izuku sighs, “Yes dad for the thirteenth time I’m fine..” she groans as she sits on a bench as Skyra starts healing her arm.

“Little Goji...we need to have a talk about this…” Izuku flinched at what her mama said.

_“That’s what I was worried about…”_

“There’s nothing to talk about...I lost control again...I promise to be…”

“Izuku..that wasn’t One for All...its not only One for All your having trouble with...is it…it's the Lightning Element you gain from Ghidorah..” Izuku looks up at her dad’s face in shock just as Skyra finished healing her arm. Skyra nods at them before heading her way towards her where her mate, Manny and the others were.

“Pup,” Godzilla places a hand on her shoulder, “We figured that you would have gotten something from him...You got most of my mother’s, your grandmother’s looks besides the horns. We already knew…”

Izuku’s eyes widen…”You knew…?”

Mama nods, “We did...the day you...almost ate Katsuki was when we finally knew. During your...episode you started a storm right above the den...once you calmed down and fell asleep it was gone…”

Izuku looks down shame filling her..i”I’m just like him...I’m a parasite! I don’t belong…” her chain of thoughts was pulled away as she was pulled into a hug. 

“Pup...I know you might not believe us...but you are not him just because you have a lightning element. You are Izuku...my daughter and its your power...not his…”

“Your father is right Little Goji...just because you have the ability of storms at your disposal..it doesn’t mean you are him. You are our little Goji…”

Izuku’s body trembles before something heavy sits on her lap. She looks in the six eyes of Nick as he stares at her...before giving her a big lick on her face.

 “And I think Nick thinks so too!” Dad laughs as he stands up. He smiles at her as she wipes the drool off her face, “Now come on let's get something to eat…”

“Um...hey? Sorry to bother you…”

The three turn to see Dabi standing at the end of the hallway.

“To- I mean Dabi!” Godzilla looks at his pup. “You know this person?” 

“Izuku nods, “This is my cousin!”

Godzilla blinks “....I’m an uncle?”

“Goji...no,”

“Mothra I’m an uncle….”

“Yes dear...but not right now you can smother the pup later…”

Both Dabi and Izuku sweat dropped, “Hey...I’m sorry to bother you but can I talk to Izuku...alone?”

Mothra begins to pull Godzilla away, “Of course...now come along Goji let’s get you some more of that popcorn shrimp…”

“But Mothra! There’s a pup! And look at him! Who treated him for those burns I want to beat up the person who did that…” Godzilla’s voice faded away as Mothra drags him by a blue police box.

Izuku weakly laughs before turning toward Dabi, Nick in her arms.

Dabiu sighs giving her a smirk, “Nice win, first place in both rounds. Keigo is drooling in the fact he wants to do an internship with you.”

Izuku tilts her head, “Keigo?”

“Oh yeah...sorry I don’t like calling him Hawks,”

“Hawks...you mean the th- I mean the number four hero!” Izuku gains stars in her eyes her tail wagging.

“Still a Hero otuku huh? Glad to see some things never change...but we need to talk…”

Izuku looks up at Dabi as he sits down, running his hand through his black hair..

“I haven’t seen Shoto so overwhelmed...so much that he broke his own pledge he made himself.” 

_“Pledge?”_ Izuku thoughts to herself as Nick lightly chews on her fingers. _“ Does it have to do something with his left side? I remember...him making little flames when we were younger...why doesn’t he use his left side anymore…”_

“You know how our father...your uncle...is the second,” he smirks glee filling his eyes, “I mean the number three hero, Endeavor. God I really want to thank Melody for taking back her spot...you should have seen how angry the old man was…”

“But...our dad...he’s a powerful bastard who only thinks of becoming stronger. And he’s gone all out to make a name for himself as a hero but..he’s always seen that living legend All Might as a roadblock and an eyesore...He could never beat All Might on his own ...”

“So he came with another plan,”

“Another..plan...Dabi what are you talking about,” Nick stops chewing on her fingers allowing her to pet him as his snake like tail wraps around her wrist.

“Have you heard of Quirk Marriages?” Izuku pales at what she was hearing her ears going up in shock.

“Y-Yeah… they start becoming a problem during the second or third generation after Quirks appeared. Strong individuals would choose a partner and force them into marriage for the sole purpose of passing on a strengthened version of their own Quirk. Those earlier generations were lacking in ethics,”

“You sure do know a lot in that head of your’s Zu,” Dabi smirks making Izuku blush.

“I only know this much because my school made me do a project on it...I hated learning about that part of history…”

“Yeah...I understand why...but with his wealth and fame, Endeavor made my mother’s family agree to the marriage. All to get his hands on her Quirk,”

“W-What! But Quirk Marriages were outlaw!”

“The old man doesn’t care Zu ...after three attemps with my sister, me and Natsuo, he finally succeeded with Shoto...our mother tried her hardest to give Shoto as much care as she could...but...he didn’t care he had a weapon that had the perfect mix of his and her Quirk..he kept Shoto away from us and made him train at the age of four...and when mom tried to stop him...he hurt her ...badly...until she snapped,”

Izuku’s eyes were wide..she remember Aunt Rei..she was always sad..but she had the kindest smile on her face. And loved giving the kids her homemade popsicles…

“I remember I was studying...after it was found out that my body couldn’t handle the heat of my flames, I decided to become a healer...and as I was studying..I heard Shoto scream in pain. I ran down the halls...but before I could get to the kitchen...I heard my mother screaming in agony. The old man never noticed me...but I saw him standing over Shoto who was passed out...and a burnt corpse his hand risen up flames slowly dying out,”

Dabi sighs as Izuku pales and trembles she clutches onto Nick harder as he rubs his face against her. “It turns out that mom threw boiling water at Shoto which gain him his scar...the old man was angry that his tool was disfigure...and lashed out without thinking. It was all covered up as a stove accident...faulty wiring. I wanted to say something…” he clenches his fists hard almost breaking the skin…”But now Shoto had only me...Fuyumi keeps hoping that we could be a family but I know the truth. If Shoto shows any signs of not listining to the old man...that fucking murder will kill kim...or worst… So I decided to stay...keep Shoto safe and try my hardest to make sure he doesn’t become like what the old man wants him to be,”

Dabi sighs as he stands up. “Shoto may think he’s not using his left side for revenge...but the truth is I think he is afraid of it. I think that he was awake with that bastard burned our mother...and it traumatized him…”

“Dabi...why are you telling me this,” Izuku gets up clutching Nick harder to her.

“Your All Might’s apprentice Zu...Shoto is going to go against you to prove to the bastard that he can be strong with only his right side…thought I should warn you…”

With that Izuku watches Dabi leaves...before looking at her own hand. She sighs before putting the hand down. “Come on Nick...let’s get something to eat,” she begins walking the way her parents went when she stopped in her tracks.

“...where did that blue police box go?”

* * *

“Ow, ow, ow! Auntie that hurts!’ Shadow yelps as Melody, Katsuki on her shoulder, as she places medicine around the gashes and still bleeding wounds on Tokayami’s arm. Kohaku winces in symphony before Ha and Ku came out as shadow heads and nuzzles Sombra, “It’s ok baby bird...just take deep breaths...Skyra should be done soon,” The two heads of Hisombra look in shock, “How do you know that...did Hawks tell you who I was?!”

“Awww baby bird! I can’t believe you have little trust in me...and how many times did I tell you to just call me Keigo?”

Fumikage growls at the feather like blonde haired man with red feathers who smirked at him.

“And I told you to stop calling me that…” he then chirps when Rodan runs his claws through his feathers.

“I guess you're the one who has been taking care of him?” Ko says standing up as Ha and Ku moved around him their three pairs of red eyes stare at the man, who just smirked and stood his ground. 

Melody rolls her eyes as she finishes putting new bandages on his arm, rubbing her nephews head before she stands up. “Kohaku calm down this is Hawks, the number four hero, you can trust him,”

“Just call me Keigo..and I’m sorry for not telling you...Toko and Shadow were really focus on not letting you know..and I didn’t like the fact of them living on their own so I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to let their trust in me break.”

Rodan sighs and nods, “Thank you caring for him...and being there for him…” He then turns to his chick, “Now I know you definitely don’t want to be out of this festival” Rodan places a hand up to make sure they kept silent, “And I will allow you to fight...but if for one second your wing starts hurting you are to step out,”

Fumikage and Shadow stares at their mother, before tears started to pour down Shadow’s face, “Mama! Your the best!!!!” Shadow chirps before wrapping Rodan’s head in a hug making the Volca laugh.

Fumikage looks up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, staring at the red eyes of his father. _“Father...he..is actually here…”_

Kohaku smiles, “Do your best...I know you will”

Fumikage looks down his cheek feathers puffing up...then a flash of light makes spots appear in his vision.

“Awwww I love how your feathers do that!”

“Hawks! I’m going to kill you!!!” 

Rodan, Kohaku and Melody watch as Hisombra chases after the winged hero, who played keep away with his phone.

“Reminds you of us...doesn’t it?” Melody chuckles to her brother who nods before Melody narrows her eyes.

“Mel? Everything alright?”

“I don’t know...I just remembered something that Sara-San told me what the old President of the Hero Commission did ...you would mind Keigo-kun coming over to the base to hang out with Hisombra would you brother?”

Rodan blinks before shaking his head,”Of course I wouldn’t...Melody what are you planning?”

All his sister did was give him a smirk as she scratches Bakugou underneath his chin.

* * *

“Before we get to the final event. I've got some good news to those out of the running,” Izuku screathes out her arms as she walks back into the field. She blinks when she sees the other girls of her class but Neminine were wearing cheerleading uniforms.

“I...I don’t get it….” she felt Satou patted her head, “It's best you don’t Midoriya…”

“Now between the sixteen members of our four team..we will have a formal tournament...a series of one-on-one-battles!”

“A Tournament! This is so awesome! We’ll be up fighting on the ring that I see on the tv like every year!” Kirishima clenches his fist in excitement.

“Was it a tournament last year too?” Maddie asks and Kirishima nods, “It's one every year but the formats is different every time. Last year it was a foam sword fight,”

Midnight pulls out a box that was label Lots, “The matchups will be decided by drawing lots. Once that is settle we’ll move to the festivities and the tournament itself!

A few minutes later the matchups have been decided. Izuku gulps at the fact that she was going up first.

 

  * **Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitoshi Shinsho**


  * Shoto Todoroki vs. Hanta Sero


  * Ibara Shiozaki vs Denki Kaminari


  * Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume


  * Mina Ashido vs Momo Yaoyorozu


  * Eijiro Kirishima vs Maddie Russel


  * Battra vs Fumikage Tokoyami 


  * Ochaco Uraraka vs Neito Monoma



 

“And with that we have our teams!”

“ _If I win my first match ...I'll be against Sho…”_

“So I’m against Izuku Midoriya...the apprentice of All Might and the daughter of the King..”

She turns around and her eyes narrow at recognizing the purple haired boy that was saying that they asked to be attacked by the villains. She was about to say something when Ojiro’s tail wraps around her mouth, which make Shinso narrows his eyes before he turns around.and walking away.

Izuku pulls the tail off, “Ojiro..what was that for!”

“You can’t talk to him Midoriya ...if you do he’ll take over your mind,”

Izuku blinks…”Take over my mind?”

Before long Izuku was standing in one of the two hallways taking deep breaths. Cementoss had just finished making the fighting ring.

“Hey!”

Izuku turns around and gives a smile, “Papa!” he spills out some blood making her chuckle.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get use to you calling me that Young Midoriya…but are you ok..I’m sorry for not coming when Skyra was healing your arm. I was...talking to an old friend..” Izuku was wondering why papa was frowning but nod.

“But I did see what happen..I saw you use One for All and ...that…” Izuku looks worried that Papa wills ay that he made a mistake in picking her but all he does is ruffles her hair.

She weakly smiles at him, “Do you remember when I talked about how when you use my Quirk and how you either using none or all of it at once?” 

Izuku nods, “I’m trying my best...and”

“And I know that...but unlike many others you have been through worse. Now I want you to listen to me...when your feeling worried or scared,” papa then puffs up in his hero form, “You just gotta smile! You come so far, so show some of that bravery that I know is in you!”

Izuku gives a wobbly smile...before grabbing papa in a hug. He makes a grunting sound before he chuckles and he hugs her back.

“Now its time! For the first match you know her and you all love her! The Princess of Monsters...Izuku Midoriya!!!!!” Izuku stands tall as she walks towards the ring, her ears twitch as she hears many screams from the audience.

“Coming from the other side...well he hasn’t done much but somehow was able to make others give his team their headbands..here comes Hitoshi Shinsho!!!”

“Here are the rules! Win by knocking out opponet out of the ring, immobilizing them or getting them to say I give up!” Midnight smirks, “So bring on the pain! We got good old Recovery Girl on standby!”

“That does not mean broken bones Midnight! Do not encourage these trouble kids!”

Midnight chuckles weakly.

“That also said, going for the kill is a no-no,” Cementoss says making a chair, “If you do you will be disqualified! A true hero’s fist only fly when pursuits of villains!”

“I give up...get it Midoriya? This battle is going to be a test...of your strength of will...I wonder how strong you’ll be...better than that bird boy who was crying up a storm. Bet he won’t make it anywhere…”

“And let the match begin!!!”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT TOKOYAMI AND SHADOW!!!!!”

Shinso smirks…”I win,” Izuku’s eyes get cloudy and her mind goes numb.

* * *

**(REDACTED)**

In a lab a young woman in a lab coat...and only a lab coat blinks her green eyes as she stares at the brainwaves that spiked on the screen. 

“Well...I must say..this is an interesting,” Her green scales on her dark skin glowed as she hums in pleasure, her body warming up at what she could do with this information. She grabs her right breast, twisting the nipple as she ponders, squeezing it tightly before letting it go. She then turns, her red curly hair and the light lure on her head swaying as she faces the golden left head of Ghidorah. “What are you planning...My King?”

* * *

Shinso blinks his eyes..wondering what the heck happened. The last thing he remembered was about to tell Midoriya to walk out of the ring. Now he found himself in...a cave? There were many claw marks on the walls, water dripped down from the walls...at least he thinks it was water.

“Did...Midoriya do...this?!” He glares at nothing and was about to call out...when he hears...some sort of chirping that...sounded like crying. He blinks...and the hero in him couldn’t help but try to find the place where the crying was coming from. As he walked further into the tunnel..he never noticed the glowing red eye that was glaring at him in disgust and anger.

It didn’t take him long to find where the noise was coming from. A small boulder sat on the ground but he could see that it was in fact covering a hole. 

_“The crying...its coming from here..”_ With a grunt he begins pushing the rock, not hearing the footsteps that were slowly coming from behind him. 

He rolls the rock off the hole and peers down..seeing glowing green eyes with red flecks in them. “Please...I’ll be good...let me out ...I'll be good…”

Shinsho blinks recognizing the voice as Midoriya’s...but as if she was younger. He slowly and gently takes her out and was shock to see her in what he knows as her true form...but instead of the skyscraper size...she was kitten size.

She burrows herself in his arms..blood spilling from her broken claws. Whimpering and crying she kept muttering on how she didn’t want to go back into the Hole. 

He sighs, before he begins to shush her cradling her in his arms, _“Shit...I must have been pulled into her mind...This has never happened before..”_ His eyes widen when she starts screaming and chirping, trying to get out of his hold.. “He’s here! He’s here! Please let me go! I don’t want him to get me!!!”

“Who's here! What are you..” When the tunnel begins to lit up and the hair on the back of his neck starts standing, he quickly jumps out of the way, just as a bolt of lightning hits the spot where he just was.

He turns to see a man...or at least half of a man, as some of his body parts was shrouded in shadows. But what Shinsho could see was the man was wearing golden armor with the pads shaped like dragon heads. His golden hair was long and braided but he also had the same horns that came out of Midoriya’s head but golden. But it was they eyes...red like his dad’s but these were not the tired I live on coffee and cat videos eyes that he was used to.

These eyes were filled with malice...and a hunger for blood and death. Shinso clutches the crying and sobbing Izuku closer to him as he steps back. Which makes the man grin sadistically and chuckles.

  
“I think you are somewhere you don’t belong...and you have something that belongs to me _worm_ . I think you better return my hatchling to me before I decide to rip you to pieces for even daring to touch her with your filthy hands,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes another cliffhanger but I thought this was a good place to stop. What is going to happen to Shinso? Will he be safe?!
> 
> Also please don't kill me for what happen to Rei..and I promise Endeavor will get what is coming to him...(he will get no redemption from me! None!)
> 
> anyway leave a comment? Please? I love them it helps me
> 
> Also when Hisombra (Tokoyami and Shadow) call Rodan Mama they are doing it with a Spanish accent...I just don't know how to type the a with the ' above it.


	28. SF-let the matches begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so..I decided to call these chapter SF because it turns out the sports festival will be longer than I thought. I have worked hard on these and I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoy writing them.
> 
> Also I got some voice actors for you!
> 
> Godzilla; Peter Cullen (I can not help but look at my Godzilla and think of Optimus so...yeah)  
> Mothra; Michelle Suzanne ruff (I love how she did rukia in bleach...and my human mothra is base off of her...)  
> Rodan; Gael Gracia Bernal (love how he did hector in coco and I think Rodan and hector love for their children will help them get along very well)  
> Ichi Ghidorah; Frank Welker (more on the prime verse as I think that megatron was using his smarts than his fightning skills)  
> Ni Ghidorah; Frank welker (movie form because that megatron was more blood thirsty which Ni is)  
> Kevin/Sans; steve blum (starscream from transformers prime..fun fact kevin tries to convince ichi and ni to let them wear high heels in their human form...he hasn't had any success it)  
> Manny; Ray Romano (I named him manny..what did you expect!)  
> kohaku; Daran Norris (I think I'm choosing a lot of the actors from transformers...well i'm using a lot of their lore...)  
> Quartz; Kevin Michael Richardson ( well technically Quartz has two ways his he sounds when he is jolly and happy he sounds like bulkhead...piss and serious he sounds like Antauri from super robot monkey team hyper force go not that much difference but when he sounds like antauri oh boy watch out  
> well that's all for now hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> I do not own bnha or Godzilla..I do not own it at all  
> I don't own melody, glacia, neminine or dalla they are not my characters

“Dammit Midoriya! I warned you!” Ojiro sais placing his hands on his head, but then he blinks in confusion, “Why is he...just standing there now…I thought by now...he would had told her to….”

“Hey ...Izuku...what’s going...show us that spirit!” Toshi grips the edge of the wall as he stares out at the field.

“Something...something is wrong,” Mothra mutters her antennas twitching as Godzilla grabs her hand.

“Mere seconds in the match...and both Midoriya and Shinso are frozen in place!”

“Like..we barely know this…” “And this is why I say that the practical exams are completely irrational.” 

Firestorm looks at the files that Eraserhead had pulled out and her eyes widen, “That is a powerful Quirk...but against robots like at the exams,”

“Yes...but still...I wonder why Shinso froze as well…”

Bakugou had his eyes on the field.. _ ”Come on Deku…..don’t lose to this extra you nerd!” _

* * *

**Mindscape**

“Shit!” Shinso says as he ran blindly down the tunnel, avoiding many blasts of lightning that the man shot at him. Curl in his arms was Midoirya, “I thought...this guy was dead!” He quickly turns left just as another shot of lightning singed his hair.

“HOW DARE YOU WORM!!! I SHALL RIP YOU INTO PIECES! BURN AND FRY YOUR BODY FOR DARE TOUCHING MY HATCHLING!!!”

Izuku trembles at the voice that haunt her dreams clutching tightly to Shinso’s shirt. Shinso took deep breaths…”Now I wish I did more of dad’s exercises than play Undertale...damn I really wish I had Sans’s shortcuts…”

  
“Did someone say my name!!!” Ghidorah pops in front of them holding a spear in his hands which sparked with lightning as he then brings it down to slash at him.

Shinso’s eyes widen, and grips Midoriya harder to him when suddenly..everything went black and a loud pop was heard.

San’s, or as other know him as Kevin, eyes widen when the worm disappear as if a filter just appear. Gripping his spear tighter he took deep breaths as to not throw a tantrum. “Remember what brother Ichi says...hunting is the best part of the game…” He sniffs the air and gives a blood thirsty grin, tongue rolling out of his mouth. 

“You can run...but you can never hide…”

Shinso gasps as he falls onto the hard ground, dropping Midoriya who trembles in a crouch position. He took deep breaths trying to settle his stomach which gave a lurch…”H-how...did..I do that…” He looks over to Midorya who was now crying and chirping… _ ”Wait ...I have seen pictures of her when she was younger...reporters don’t know anything about privacy.. She was never this small..this is her mind..her size is about how scared that...thing makes her feel..how weak she feels against him...because I was thinking about using Sans’ shortcut…” _

He brings his arm up and focus...and to his surprise it actually worked...a glowing purple bone appeared in his hand, bobbing up and down.

“Well...at least I can fight back now…” He quickly stands up, ignoring the twinge of pain, " _ Must have fallen wrong..if I get hurt here..then..would I get hurt in the real world…?” _

“I don’t want to find out,” He quickly grabs Izuku who yelps before clinging to him. Which soon made him angry and annoyed. “Midoriya..I understand you’re scared...I honestly scared too...but the guy is dead...this thing...it's just your fear that has taken form in your head...you can fight this..”

“Oh really...My darling Destroyah won’t be able to beat me until she has received training from me…” a voice calls out as Kevin steps out of the shadows. Shinso eyes him, and noticed that his body seemed faded but at the same time solid…

Just as the armor man stepped closer, Shinso brought his hand up. Towering glowing purple bones sprouted from the ground, Kevin only just dogging in time before seeing Shinso run. Growling in anger he throws the spear in the air, morphing his arms into wings, and flaps himself into the air, grabbing onto the spear with a claw foot. With a loud bididi he flaps after the two.

Shinso’s eyes widen seeing the man flying after them. With his left eyes glowing yellow he quickly turns around with his left arm stretch towards Ghidorah. Kevin was shocked to see that he was stopped, and makes growling noises, struggling in the invisible grip that hept him still. With a grin Shinso moves his arm to the side, Kevin following the movement crashes into the wall..hard. 

Grunting he wasn't prepared for when he was sent to the ceiling, he holds back a scream when a stalactite was pushed through his body. His eyes glowed red as bursts of lightning started to form around his body.

“You shall die a painful death for that worm….” Shinso’s eyes widen but before he could run a storm of electricity blasted through the cavern, making the walls break and crumble and forcing Shinso to drop Midoriya as he was blasted into a wall. 

Outside in the real world everyone stares in shock as Shinso begins to bleed from the nose and his arms. What was more terrifying was when screams erupted from his mouth.

Mothra stands up, “Something..something is terribly wrong….” she narrows her eyes before turning to Dr. Chen and Dr. Ling, but before she could do anything there was a giant boom from the field.

Izuku trembles hearing the screams of pain, knowing Ghidorah was making it slow. She could smell the blood,  _ “Weak..your weak...how can you let this happen...you...the next King..you the next symbol of peace..ha! Maybe your ex classmates are right..nothing but a bed warmer...or a breeder to the next king who would actually do something! Weak...Quirkless...useless...bitch!” _

The voices got stronger and stronger until..she felt something picking her up and shushing her, petting her between her horns. Blinking back her tears she looks up and was surprised to see a shadowy figure with yellow eyes staring at her. 

_ “You are much stronger than you think...you have a heart of pure gold in you...I know it sounds scary...but you can fight this...you can fight him ...because you know why...it's because you are a hero little one...you are the next King…” _

Izuku blinks and shakes her head when the shadowy figure boops her on the nose.

_ “Just remember to smile...that’s what I always told Toshi!” _

Izuku was shocked when the figure place her down and then started moving toward more figures...there were eight of them who were human shape...even though one seemed faded...and it looked like papa...it had his bangs.

But really caught her eye was behind these eight figures. They were giants..almost as big as the cavern they were in. There were many of them and..they were shaped like her dad, Uncle Quartz and her. There was one of them...that had his purple eyes on her...she could feel respect coming from him..how she knew it was a him she didn’t know...but  she could feel proudness coming from him..and warmth...and belief that she could fight back.

With a blink the figures were gone...but she felt braver...she felt she wasn’t alone. She turns her head when she hears Shinso screams of pain and Ghidorah’s laughter at said pain. With a growl she starts running and lunged for him. Ghidorah was so shocked that he couldn’t stop her in time from taking a huge bite to his face.

“AHHHHHHHHH BIDIDIDIDIDI! HATCHLING YOU ARE SO GOING IN TIMEOUT FOR THIS!!!”

“SHUT UP YOU FUCKING HEEL WEARING  SLUT! I’M NO LONGER AFRAID OF YOU! I WON’T LET YOU EVER CONTROL ME AGAIN!!”

“DESTROYAH DO NOT MOCK MY HEELS I CAN ONLY WEAR THEM IN MY MIND SINCE BROTHER ICHI AND BROTHER NI DOESN’T LIKE HEELS!”

Shinso blinks open his eyes and groans...his body covered in burns from the attack nut he shakily gets up. He sees Midoriya biting and scratching at Ghidorah’s face, the monster screaming in pain.

_ “She..she won’t last long...ugh this hurts a lot! But...maybe I can do something…”  _

With that thought he brings his hand up and focus, ignoring the blood he could feel dripping from his nose and his eyes as purple energy formed behind it. It soon took a shape into a dog-like skull, its purple eyelights glared at Ghidorah as it opens its jaw, pooling in purple energy.

“Midoriya! Move!”

Izuku hearing Shinso’s voice used Ghidorah’s face as a jump board, to do a backflip towards the ground. Seeing the gaster blaster floating behind him, she gives Ghidorah a bloodthirsty smirk.

“GET DUNK ON!” Izuku/Shinso screams as a blast of a purple beam escapes from the skeleton and hit Ghidorah straight on.

Theri was a wail of a scream, and Izuku clutched her head, before a flash of light blinded them.

* * *

**(REDACTED)**

The computer screens gave a loud screech that filled the area, making the red headed woman growl and lash out her long plesiosaur tail in anger, as she typed in some commands, She sighs in relief, giving the golden head a side eye look, “My King ...must you really do that? I have to make sure All for One doesn’t know that you still have your mind. To him and the young one, you are dead and your head is to be use as a puppet,”

She then looks down at the screen as words typed themselves onto it.

**_Destroyah shall be grounded once I am able to move again! Her and that purple brat attacked me with a dog like skull that could shoot laser beams!_ **

The woman couldn’t hold back her laughter, which made Ghidorah rage,  **_Ava it is not funny! How dare you!!!!_ **

“Oh I am so sorry my King! It's just the thought that a human child got you with a gaster blaster...I’m sorry its hilarious,”

**_This is one of your video games...isn’t it?_ **

The woman, now known as Ava smirks, before typing in some more on her computer, “Maybe...humans are a fickle worms, with their point of telling me to put on clothes, she rolls her eyes at harming her perfect scales with the cloth that humans make their clothing with,”But I have to say...their ways to entertain themselves...those are fascinating,”

**_Whatever….how long until you finish with my new body...Brother Ni is getting restless in here...he and Brother Ichi wants our Broken Prince and Song Bird..we want our hatchling…_ **

“I know my King...I know...but first we need to keep on the good side of this All For One...he has the technology that I need to make you strong again, more powerful..and...I’m interested in the Young Shigaraki and his mate Haruhi. The way his body is reacting to the blood that i’ve been giving him...its wonders My King! Wonders! The last check up I gave him I saw scales!

**_Brother Ichi says keep an eye on him...the way that this All For One is training they boy...he is letting all that potential go to waste he needs true guidance…_ **

“And he will my King...hopefully our two allies will get the message I sent to them

**_Make sure you do not get caught Ava...if this All For One suspects you have no loyalty to him…._ **

“Don’t worry My King...the only one who suspects is Little Haruhi...and even if All For One suspects...who else will make him his Nomus or Fakes? I mean,” and with this she gives a smirk licking her lips as she rubs her belly, “He isn’t going to find Doctor Ujiko anytime soon...I made sure of that….

**U.a Sports Festival**

**“WHAT IS THIS! I CAN’T SEE WHAT’S GOING ON-MMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH!!!”**

“If you can't use your inside voice than you can’t use your voice at all,” Firestorm barks at him as her eye twitches. Present Mic just struggles to get Eraser Head’s scarf that she had wrapped around his mouth off.

“I would get upset ...but the peace and quiet is nice…” Eraser Head says as he keeps his eyes on the field.

When the smoke finally cleared lots of people grimace as the two students were puking out their lunch. Izuku looks up, her mind going wild,  _ “ Who were those people! How did I feel that I know them! For that one second..it was like my..all my fear was gone… One For All...it’s passed down like an Olympic Torch. And the others...were...those...the past Kings? Is this a sign that I’m linked by these two things to the past! Is it even possible...did...they save me?”  _ She shakes her head before crouching narrowing her eyes at Shinso… _ ”I can’t think about it now...right now...I have to win!”  _ With that she rushed forward to Shinsho who just stood up, his eyes widen as he barely dodged out of the way, making Izuku slide on the field.

“I’m jealous you know...you must be the real deal! I would say your blessed...but..no...I can’t say that..can I?

With a glare, she Izuku runs towards him again, red lines covering her body as she forces herself to go faster, and grabs Shinso on the shoulders. With a grunt she begins pushing him as hard as she could her, her claws digging into the stone as he tried to push her as well.

“Trying to push me out! Well I won’t let that happen!”Shinso tries to move out of the way but with a roar of fury, Izuku grabs his arm and starts throwing him over shoulder. Bakugou looks up and grins recognizing the move.

Shinso looks up at the sky, as Midnight screams out that Midoriya wins. He blinks when he sees a hand in his face. Izuku smiles down at him, “Come on...we better get to Recovery Girl...before she beats us up with her staff,” she gives a smile weakly chuckling.

Shinso blinks...before nodding, slowly taking the hand, “ _ Well...I guess...what happened in her mind...I can’t hate her.” _

Midnight smiles, “And would you look at the sportsmanship you see today! Now don’t you dare get out of your seat! The next match will soon begin!” Stretching out her neck, she blinks when something caught her eye, “Where did that bone come from!!!”

Izuku hisses as Recovery Girl place medicine on her, “Well..at least you didn’t come here for broken bones...just some torn muscles..”

“Broken...bones?” Shinso raises an eyebrow, but before Izuku could say anything their door open wide allowing her Dad, Mama, Papa, Melody and surprisingly Aizawa-Sensei to walk in.

Aizawa-Sensei walked straight to Shinso, “Hitoshi..what happened?” Shinso rubbed the back oh his neck, “Well dad..” Izuku gasps wide, but looks down from the glare the both of them gave her before Shinso continues, “I have no idea...I went to control her mind and then I was dragged into her mindscape…”

“Dragged...but...Izuku hasn’t been taught in the mind arts yet…” Mama said.

“Well it wasn’t her who dragged me in..it was that dragon thing but as a human. Wearing golden armor and wielding a spear…oh and for some reason wearing heels” Izuku couldn’t help but snicker at the image of Ghidorah wearing golden spike heels.But  ss soon as Shinso said that Mama placed her hands on each side of her head, making Izuku look up when she heard her mama growled in anger.

“That bastard…”

“It can’t be...he’s dead! He got melted into a pile of atomic goo!” Izuku grabbed her dad’s hand knowing how he felt.

“It’s not him...it’s too weak to be him...it's just something Kevin probably left in her mind..has to be if he was wearing heels as Ichi and Ni forbid him to put heels on their human body. Shinso must had awaken it from trying to control her..it’s gone now...but when we get home I’m going to make her barriers strong...that bastard almost completely destroyed them!” Izuku eyes widen at the fury she was hearing.

Recovery Girl grunts, “Well I healed all those burns..you two are good to go now..”Shinso bows before he and Aizawa-Sensei left, when they did Izuku turns her head towards her papa, “I had a vision…”

“A vision?” Dad and Mama stares at her but Izuku shakes her head, “Its..wasn’t like that one vision I had before the USJ...I’m sorry to say..but I was absolutely terrified when I saw that...image..of  _ him _ . I..” she looks up when her dad wraps his arms around her, “Its fine pup..after what he did to you..it's completely normal for the reaction you had,”

“There..was eight humans ...while there were many others behind them..all shaped like...Gojiras...one of the human shadows had your hairstyle papa..but it...was also fade..like..it was slowly disappearing,” Izuku was confused on why papa froze at that and places his hand on his wound but he takes a deep breath…

“I have no idea about the shadow Gojiras...but the vision of the eight humans..I know that. I had the same thing when I was younger. It’s a sign your getting use to One For All. That’s not a bad thing.

Melody nods at that, remembering Toshi’s reaction when he saw the same thing when her eyes widen, when she turned to Izuku who asked where Bakugou was.

“Katsuki? He asked me if he could go to one of the stands to get some fried Oreos.”

* * *

Glacia looks around, glad to be out of the sunlight as she walks through the halls. “How in the name of Mother Gaia did I get here….

“You are disgracing me Shoto, losing..to that thing!”

“That thing..as you call her is my cousin..and your niece since you as the head of the Todoroki Family haven’t disown her..since you can’t without disowning Uncle Hisashi..the hero who gave up his life to save his daughter. That would be bad publicity for you..wouldn’t it…?”

Glacia turns the corner to see the young one that was called Shoto. She frowns at seeing so much hatred in the child’s eyes.  _ “No child should have that much hatred in them,” _

The man covers in flames, if Glacia remembers Melody called Endeavor growls, placing his hand the boy’s shoulder. Fury welled up in the albino Roc’s belly at seeing the grimach from the child.

“You could have easily crushed her both in the Obstacle Course and the Cavalry Battle if you had used your left side. Remember it is your duty to surpass All Might, so stop acting like a child!”

_ “He is a child you...you….”  _ As Glacia grew more angry as she kept hearing more...ice begins to form underneath her feet, as she grips her parasol in rage.

Shoto smirks, “Must really pissed you off that she is getting trained by All Might,” he then flinches when Endeavor raised his hand. 

“That is enough!” Glacia walks forward them, Shoto blinks in confusion, “Mrs. Glacia…,” Shoto then grows worried as he heard his father calling her Rei...the name of his mother. He quickly stands in front of her, trying to block Endeavor from her.

Endeavor shakes his head, “What are you doing here..this is a private conversation between me and my ...son,”

“Well..I wouldn’t be interrupting if I didn’t just see you raise your hand at him,” she said with venom dripping from her voice.

Glacia holds back the flinch as Endeavor turns his glare at her...the anger in his blue eyes..

“You need to shut up Rei! What I do with Shoto is none of your concern!” Shoto grabs her arm, trying to keep himself in front of her,

“My name is Glacia! Not Rei!”

Endeavor grew more angry the two could feel the flames growing hotter as he once again raised his arm when he started screaming in pain.

Bakugou was walking back to the concession room carrying a small white bag of fried oreos in his mouth, his tail wagging in happiness.

_ “Its weird...to actually act like a kid and not get hit on the head for acting like a fool…”  _ the last few weeks have been weird for him… _ ”Still...I can’t believe that I not only try to chew on a microphone but I made Aizawa-Sensei laugh!...good thing Deku and Worm boy explain that after I go through this rite...my mind will sometimes mentaly go into the age that I am in Titan Form… _

_ “Why do I think I’m going to do something embarrassing during that time.” _

Katsuki looks up when he hears screaming, he passes the corner and his mouth opens in shock his bag dropping onto the floor. To his shock the number three hero had his hand raised as in to strike icyhot and Glacia…

“ **HE IS DIFFERENT FROM THOSE OTHER FAILURES!!! HE IS MY GREATEST CREATION!!”**

Katsuki flinches his eyes widen as his  _ mother’s  _ voice rang through his head

**_“You stupid brat at least do something right and be strong, be perfect!!!””_ **

With a flash of red and without realizing what he was about to do he runs towards Endeavor and leaps at his leg.

Before Endeavor could hit the two he screams in pain and fury. Looking down he see to his anger a blonde fur rat biting his leg…”YOU LITTLE RAT!! HOW DARE YOU!” With a kick of his right leg, he sends Bakugou flying into the wall.

Shoto flinches at the loud snapping sound that echoed through the hall and his eyes widen to see Bakugou, slowly getting up his newly grown horn having been snapped off from the force of hitting the wall.

“Bakugou!” Shoto/Glacia screams before Shoto turns his eyes towards Endeavor, “You idiot! That’s one of my classmates!”

Scoffing at the look of fury from his creation, he rolls his eyes, “Than he shouldn’t have bitten me… I have half a mind to get Nedzu to expel the little monster for even doing that!”

Just as he says this, the room got hotter than even he could handle. Glacia gasps and quickly pulls Shoto close to her, covering his head with her ice cold hands to protect him from the heat. Endeavor turns around just in time for a black scaled clawed hand to grab him by the neck, lifting him easily off the floor. He stares in the glowing pupiless eyes of Firestorm as she growls out, “If you ever lay a hand on my chick again... **_you will rue the day you were born you_ ** **_bastardo de corazón frío de una bola de limo!”_ **

With a roar to his face, she easily throws him to the wall. Endeavor grunts but he didn’t say anything as he glares at Firestorm. The heat coming off in waves from Melody didn’t stop until Endeavor was gone.

She takes a deep breath and then quickly goes to Katsuki. She gave a sad smile as she carefully picked him up, wiping the tears away that had fallen.

“It’s ok.. little Inferno.. he’s gone my brave one. He won’t hurt you again….” she softly pets his head while checking the newly broken off horn. She sighs in relief that it was a clean break. 

“I’m… I’m sorry about this,” Shoto says before he quickly gets out of Glacia’s arms and went to go out to the field for his match.

Glacia looks worried until she growls, making Melody look at her in shock. “That...that man! If there is any poor excuse of a human it’s him! The way he called the little ice crystal… calling him his creation.. calling his siblings failures! I just want to… ugh!!!” Melody’s eyes really widen when she saw Glacia making a strangle motion with her hands.

“And that.. man kept calling me Rei!”

Dread filled Melody, as she picks up the broken horn, “Glacia.. I want you to stay either with me, our king or your mate if you ever see him again. Do not be alone while near him…. I dread what he will do to you if he is mistaking you for his dead wife…” 

Glacia looks at Melody and nods, before digging into the pocket of her white hoodie with pink fur, a gift from Quartz after all the missed holidays, she pulled out a tub of cream. “Here, this should fix his horn. All the times that Quartz and Manda have broken their horns…”

Smiling, Melody cradle Katsuki in her arms, as Glacia opens the tub, dipping her fingers in it she smothered the cream on the broken piece, before placing it back on. There was a slight glow but as soon as it was gone the horn was fixed, as if it was never broken.

“There we go..” Melody smiled as Katsuki patted the horn with one of his paws. He chuff but he did place his face into her neck. Melody then turned to Glacia, “I need to get heading back, I’ll see you soon. With a nod the two woman seperate, Glacia going back to the seats and Melody where Eraser Head and Present Mic where at.

“Wait! My fries Oreos!”

* * *

**  
  
**

“The wait is now over! Now it is time for the next match!” Izuku rubs her head waiting for Advil to work on her headache. She looks up when she hears Uraraka and Iida call for her and smiles.

“We save you a seat Midoriya! It everything ok?” Iida looks at his friend in worry as so did the others.

“Yeah...just found something that shouldn't have been in my head...but it's gone now..thanks for saving me a seat,” she grunts as soon as she sat down Nick jumps in her lap. She looks at the field seeing Sero and Shoto about to face off, when she looks up to see Shadow looking at her.

“You’re...not mad...at us? Are you? For not telling you who we really were?” Izuku blinks before giving him a smile, not noticing the blush that grew on both of his and Tokoyami’s face at seeing the bright smile. 

“Its fine..you were scared of what Rodan would think...and even if I think it was stupid,” Tokoyami and Shadow freeze..to most of the others surprise they seemd to turn into statues much to Battra pleasure as he chuckles. “But worry for your family..can make you do stupid things. Just don’t do it again.” The two heads nod, well Tokoyami nods as Shadow nuzzles her, “Of course Princessa!” Izuku raised an eyebrow but she was distracted when Kamakiri leaned over the wall that seperated 1-A and 1-B from each other.

“Midoriya i am so, so sorry! I was trying to cut the headband not your hair!” he pleads trying to ignore the glares that Tokoyami and his shadow (or was it his brother he was to much in pain from the attack he got for the hair cutting to really hear) and Battra were giving him.

Izuku runs her hands through her much shorter hair, before she shrugs, “It was a time for a change anyway..I would have liked it better if it been my decision but honestly I only grew it out to hide myself from my other classmates. They didn’t find much pleasure of picking on me if they didn’t see my eyes…” she says casually as she scratches Nick behind the ear not knowing that many of the others were trying to keep their cool.

_ “How could anyone be mean to her….” _

“A change huh ...well first place why don’t you allow me to design your costume!” Izuku gives a screech Nick yelping as he jumps on top of her head to see Hatsume in front of her. “Hatsume! What are you doing here! You’re suppose to be sitting with your classmates!”

Hatsume sticks out her tongue, “Oh let me have some fun Maddie! I’m trying to set up a business deal!” She turns to Izuku who tries to scoot back, “I seen your costume and I love how it is based off of the Amazing Heroine: Septem! But I think you can be better than her! No even more amazing! So please let me design your costume!!!!!” 

Izuku blinks but before she could say anything a loud blast was heard as they all got cold. Looking into the field she couldn’t help the sigh that lets a puff of smoke come out of her mouth.

“Sho...isn’t that a little overkill…” she gives a deadpan stare at the huge block of ice that now covered Sero.

“Pup seems annoyed..” Quartz says as he takes a sip of his milkshake, and then turns his gaze to Glacia who had her eyes narrow, “With the man who his father is...I’m not surprise” Quartz turns to his mate in confusion.

Izuku watches as Shoto unfreezes Sero…” _ He can’t stay with Uncle Enji...but how..am I going to get him and the others away…” _

A soft breeze brush at her hair and then she remembers something that she read out of the book of songs the Royal Family can use…

“ _ The Sherashi Song…” _

Izuku pulls out her notebook as Kamakari and Shiozaki went onto the field.

“Its class 1-B the maiden of the forest, Ibara Shiozaki vs. the super shocker of class 1-A, Denki Kamanari!”

“Hey!” Shiozaki looks at Kaminari..she didn’t know much about him even though they share the same hero classes. All she knows is that he has an electric type Quirk.

“Hey..want to grab a bite to eat once we’re done here? I’ll be happy to console you, if you want. Because this match will probably be over...in an instant!”

“He...really thought he was going to win like that?” Izuku turns her head at Monoma who had a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah...no offense to him..but he should had thought with his head and not his little one,” Battra says with cross arms as he watches Shiozaki wrap Kaminari in her vines.

Izuku looks down at her notes:

**_Ibara Shiozaki: Quirk-Vines!_ **

**_She can stretch her vine-like hair at will and can also detach them! More will grow in their place with a little bit of water and sunlight! In other words she’ll never go bald!”_ **

“Wow Midori! What are you writing!” Izuku looks over at Uraraka and smiles. “Well..Nedzu-Sensei says my notes are really good, but I need to code it so only I can read it.”

“That is a good idea! Better safe than sorry...at least that was what Glacia told me once,” Tokoyami said as he crossed his arms.

“Midori…” Izuku looks at Uraraka who smiles weakly, “I thought you were amazing since we met..but..the sport festival...it brought you to another new level.” Izuku blinks at her but then turns her head to see both Hatsume and Iida standing up.

“Looks like it's our time to shine!”

Izuku gets her notebook ready..preparing for the next half of the first round, Nick sitting on her lap.

**  
  
**

_ “I’m excited...but why do I have a feeling that this..isn’t what I expect it to be…” _

* * *

**here is a picture i tried to draw of izuku hope you all enjoy! (I'm not a good drawer)  
  
  
  
<https://flippythezilla.tumblr.com/post/190179096490/show-chapter-archive>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok before people get angry at me yes shinso used san undertales powers...im sorry I was liosting to meglovania it got in my head I had too...also the reason why it seem so easy is because Ghidorah is weak right now and it is izuku's head shew controls it as long as her fear wasn't in control. 
> 
> Ava is my character that I made..she hates human clothes and only wears the lab coat because All for One tells her to.
> 
> Dr.Chen and dr. ling are in fact descendants of Mothra's faries...which is why she was asking for their help and why they seem more powerful when working together. I also skip past the fights that are the same because they happen the same in cannon...
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be better with the start of Mina vs Momo!
> 
> also I hope I'm getting you all to hate Endeavor more 
> 
> leave a comment!


	29. SF-The First Round is Finish!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before I begin just to warn you there is bad flirting ahead,,,(At least to me because I don't know how to flirt) and remember I said that the left head of Dorats are the pervs. So yeah just to warn you
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Godzilla or BNHA  
> I don't own Melody, Glacia, Neminine, or Dalla they belong to their owners which is not me!
> 
> Please read a review!

_ “This...this is going to be hard,”  _ Ashido thought as she eyed Momo, “ _ With how Momo can create anything as long as she knows how to make it…”  _ Ashido was thinking hard, Iida and the support girl..Hatsume had just finished their match. Ashido couldn’t help but chuckle remembering how Hatsume seemed to control Iida like a puppet. The support girl having tricked him into putting on her gear.

 

_ “She just wanted to go this far to show off her inventions. Not a bad plan..but can’t help but feel bad for Iida,” _

 

“From both class 1-A is Mina Ashido and Momo Yaoyorozu! Let’s give a good cheer for them!

 

And with that Ashido uses her acid to start skating around Momo as the ponytail girl makes a metal staff. Momo does a wide circle aiming for the girl’s legs but Ashido quickly leaps over, throwing her acid at her.

 

With wide eyes Momo watches as Ashido flings a punch at her left side. Bringing her left arm up she forms a shield, making a clanging sound as Ashido’s fist hits it.

 

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” Ashido jumps back holding her fist, “I think you broke my hand!!” she screams jumping on one foot and then hopping on the other. She didn’t realize until it was too late that Momo used the pole and trips her up, making her fall on her back.

 

Ashido grits her teeth but screeches when Momo makes a gun that shot a net at her wrapping her up like a burrito.

 

“Oh come on!” Ashido wiggles in the net. “I forgot you made this during the battle trial with Midoriya!”

 

“Ashido! Can you move!” Midnight calls out to her and the pink skin girl huffs, “Noooo” she mumbles.

 

“Momo Yaoyorozu wins!”

 

Momo sighs before she makes a knife, cutting Ashido free. “Sorry about that,” she looks down worry that her friend will hate her for winning.

 

Ashido smiles before lightly punching Momo’s arm, “Girl! No need to be sorry for! We were both trying to win and you just won this round! Just because you won the battle doesn’t mean you win the war! I’ll get you next time!” Momo blinks before she smiles, the two girls laugh as they walk off the stage.

* * *

 

Izuku was mumbling as she wrote in codes in her notebook about Ashido’s and Momo’s Quirks, Shadow was lying on top of her head between her horns, which made Tokoyami’s feathers puff up for some reason. Sitting on the floor in front of her was Mei who too was writing in her own notebook, Iida was glaring at her for their match and how she tricked him. Uraraka was gripping her pants feeling nervous about her match with Monoma. Battra was smirking at Tokoyami, as he sat next to Izuku, while also helping with some of her writing in Atlantean, the young Gojira/Dorat still learning to write the language.

 

“Looks like its Maddie and Kiri’s turn,” Ashido says as she and Momo goes to their seats. Kirirshima sighs and stands up stretching out his arms. 

 

“Don’t beat yourself too much when you lose,” Jirou smirks at the rock boy who glares at him. “Hey! I am not going to be holding back whats so ever! It will be unmanly if I did that! Maddie deserves to have a great fight and I’m not going to throw the towel!” with that declaration he stomps off.

 

Jirou blinks, “I just meant that he was going to get his ass kicked,” Ashido shakes her head, “Oh don’t mind him...we were in the same middle school and lots of our male classmates always said that they would pull their punches for the girls. He has always been for equal standing for both genders,” she then gives a big smile, “Although...I think his crush on our robot girl of class 1-b doesn’t help that he wants to show off!”

 

Izuku looks up, “Wait...he has a crush on Maddie?” Tsuyu looks at her, “Wait..you haven;t notice the looks he been giving her? It pretty easy to see that he has a crush on her.”

 

Ashido giggles into her hands, “It all started when she saved him from a flying part from one of the robots in the entrance exams. He’s been head over heels for her since!”

* * *

 

Maddie sighs holding onto her head, “You can do this...you can do this you roared in fucking Ghidorah’s face...its just one fight,” she grips her head..it wasn’t the fight..it was the crowd.

 

Ever since the Titan War, the government had told the world who had released Ghidorah, her mother. Since then, lots of people have been giving her and her dad some stink eyes. Her dad not so much since it's been noted that he has been divorce four years before, but she has been taking the blunt of it. She knows she deserves it...if only she had spoken up...maybe said something to her mother..how she didn’t trust Jonah..maybe it could have saved so many lives. 

 

She then winces in pain, and grips her leg. Pulling the pants leg up she looks at the stitched up scar, surrounding it were silver scales. 

 

Maddie grits her teeth..”Great..it's getting worse…”

* * *

 

**_(FlashBack)_ **

 

**_“Mom...it hurts…” a young nine year old Maddie says rubbing the freshly new scar going across her leg. She flinches when her mom slaps her hands._ **

 

**_“Madison..don’t rub it!” Emma sighs seeing the whimpering look from Madison and gently took her hand. “Madison..you know what I and Jonah are going to do..you know our plan..right?_ **

 

**_“To release the Titans..to..to save the world..to make a bond with the Titans,” Maddie looks at her mother’s eyes not noticing the grief in them._ **

 

**_“Yes...but I did this just in case...because as you can see some Titans don’t want to have that bond, with how those Mutos acted. So as a precaution, I replace your bone with a piece of one from that skeleton we found with the two pods. If the Titans sense that you have a connection, they won’t hurt you..they won’t…”_ **

 

**_“They won’t kill me…” Maddie says gripping the hospital gown she was wearing._ **

 

**_“That’s right..there will be some pain..but you can get over it. Your my little warrior..your strong…lots of people are going to die..it will be hard...but you are strong.. I just know Andrew would be so proud of you...”_ **

 

**_(Flashback ends)_ **

* * *

 

“Andrew wouldn’t be proud of me. But I will work hard to make him proud. I’m strong..I’m strong…” Maddie mutters to herself pulling her pants leg down. “AndI will become a hero...to fix my mistake…” she closes her eyes remembering trying to contact someone with the radio...hearing someone call for help on the other end...and not being able to do anything.

 

She opens her eyes a flash of orange burns in the middle of it as she walks out of the tunnel staring at Kirishima his red eyes shining bright.

 

“Hey let's give them a good fight!” Maddie nods getting into a boxing position changing her hand into a yellow blade as Kirishima made his skin turn into stone.

 

“On the right side is class 1-b own mecha! Madison Russel!” Maddie tried to ignore that their was hardly any few cheers, there was some, she could hear her dad and Godzilla (who knew they could become best friends?) both screaming out her name along with the others of the Monarch Gang. And that put a smile on her face.

 

“And on the left side is 1-A’s solid rock fighter Eijirou Kirishima!” Maddie try not to let it get to her that she heard many more cheers for him

 

With a grin and Firestorm saying start the two went at each other. Maddie brought her yellow blade down, sending the high voltage low as to not cut through Kirrishima’s rockish arm, as it could cut through stone. Kirishima brought his arm up to block but that was what she wanted as she brought her leg up kneeing him in the stomach.

 

With a grunt Kirishima bent over, giving Maddie the opportunity to punch down on his head. But before she could do that he somersaulted away from her, before getting right back up and throwing a punch at her face.

 

She lands on the floor hard, and just had enough time to spit out some blood to roll out of the way of another punch. With a quick kick up she was back on her feet. With a quick spin she faced Kirishima and quickly changed her hand to a barrel.

 

Kirishima yelps, ducking down to avoid what he thought was a bullet. Turning his head he saw a splash of blue paint staining the stage. “Did...did you just try to shoot me with a paint gun!” Maddie just smirks at him before shooting another, making him yelp as he jumps out of the way. Before he knew it he heard Midnight scream, “Madison Russel wins!” Looking down he sees that he was lead towards the end of the ring. Sighing in disappointment he looks up, before giving Maddie a thumbs up.

 

He hopes to god the blush on his face from her smile was not shown on television.

 

Ashido laughs her ass off as she falls out of her chair. Izuku couldn’t help chuckling as the two gets off the stage.

 

Sero now unfroze and been treated for frostbite was staring at Maddie, “H-how?”

 

“Maddie has many types of bullets, even paint gun bullets as you can see. She has been training since she was eight for this,”

 

“The Mademoiselle is very hard working no?” Ayoma said making the group bink at him.

 

“This is the first time I ever heard you speak Ayoma,” Shoji says making the blonde belly button lazer boy pout.

 

“That’s because Ashido always talks over me,”

 

“Or its because the author doesn't want to mess up your words,” Shadow says making all the others stare at him.

 

“Sombra stop breaking the fourth wall,” Tokoyami says as he stands up, Battra doing the same.

* * *

 

“So your son vs Battra...this will be interesting...it's like Mothra vs Rodan round 2!’ Rick says taking a handful of popcorn as they watch the two young Titans walked onto the stage,”

 

Rodan winces, rubbing his shoulder, “Can we please not talk about that...I still feel the pain when Boss Lady stung me!”

 

Mothra turns around to glare at him, “I won’t hesitate to do it again,”

 

“Yes Boss Lady!”

 

“I still wonder...If you guys can have human heads...why does…”

 

“Hi explain that they were able to get away after some of Monarch shot Ghidorah, but Ghidorah had already ripped apart some of his stomach and broke his wing. When they changed into their human form to hide with the evacuees but they were in so much pain that they couldn’t change the head to a human one. Afterwards...they just grew to like it,” Kohaku said before he gains a thoughtful look on his face. His face then starts to glow of a shadowy purple as it enlong and reshape. When the light faded instead of the human head was now the true head of Kohaku.

 

He stretched out his long neck the feathers rising up. “Man I wish I had this idea before! Hisombra is so smart..” he smiles gently as Ha and Ku came out, their shadow heads sitting on their shoulder, “I can’t wait to get to know him,” he gives a soft smile, Rodan grabbing his hand.

 

Battra and Hisombra stare each other, before Battra gave a crazy looking smile.

 

“Ohhhh I do not like the look on Battra’s face! Kinda reminds of your smile Eraser Head,” Present Mic said after finally getting the wrapped scarf off his face.

 

“Shut up…”

 

“And the peace and quiet is gone…”

 

Katsuki stares at the field, licking his chops of the crust from the fried oreos that was left behind.

 

“So...I’ve been waiting to do this...you keep hiding from Rodan...Do you know how heartbroken he was when you never came home. How long he went searching for you….

 

_ “He’s angry...and for a good reason… Quartz, Melody and Battra...they had mutations..and even though during King’s Dagon’s reign...some of the older generation would still discriminate against those with mutations. Even with by the time Quartz took over as the Leader of the Knights and Melody got chosen as the Royal Adviser. It was worse for Battra though..born without a Paragon.. To others of his own kind beside his parents, the Queen and Ban, Champion of Quartz. After many years of hurting and not feeling a bond he went after the humans and Mutos. But..thanks to the King, Queen, Quartz, Ban, Melody and Rodan they were able to stop his rampage. And then he died...trying to protect the King and Queen’s eggs. _

 

_ “And now I’m thinking we are about to face the wrath that is known as the Demon Beast of Destruction. _

 

“You’re right...we deserve a beat down..for making Mama cry. But..me and Sombra agree...that we want to make our parents proud...so  **we aren't holding back anymore Battra!”**

 

And with that lava the color of purple erupted from his body. Midnight screams in horror as she watches one of the students literally melted right before her eyes. The pool of lava got bigger and bigger before rising up as two head form. The lava drips down revealing black feathers tinted with purple, beaks made of yellow volcanic sheath. The feathers went down starting at the head all the way to their chest where it met with black volcanic sheath that burn and drip from the lava. One side was marred with gray stripes, scars from where his flesh was ripped out by Ghidorah.

 

He raises his two wings one being torn and ripped apart. The right head had tokoyami’s red amber eyes while the left head had Shadow’s golden yellow but those had a pupil in them. The two heads roar out before quickly taking in the air. Many of the people in the stands started screaming but to their surprise a wall of glass appear in front of their seats.

 

“For your safety we shall keep this glass wall in front of you so no Titan size attacks will hurt you,”

 

The volca/dorat smirks down, “Well? You want us?” Hi says

 

“Then come and get us Batty!” Sombra says before going higher in the sky.

 

Battra stares before he his grin became even more scarier, he spreads his wings before taking into the air. When he was high enough he starts glowing in a purple light. Before long the two Titans were tussling and fighting in the air.

 

Rodan grips Kohaku’s hand tighter, seeing his hijo with so many scars. Yes to Titans scars are a badge of honor, you can get mates as to Titans having scars make you even more beautiful. But Hisombra was only fifteen, he shouldn’t have those scars, his right wing shouldn’t be so torn.

 

“Don’t worry Rodan, once this is over I shall give better treatment for young Hisombra. Still...I wish to know you done the job on his wing...it was actually well done by Titan standards,” Skyra says with joy in her eyes. The others know that she has been wanting an apprentice for awhile now.

* * *

 

“Now don’t you folks worry, you will still be able to catch the action thanks to our friendly robots!” Present Mic said as the screens change to show the two fighting. Tokoyami and Shadow chest glowed purple before their mouths open, firing out two purple beams of flames. Batrra did a quick dive before quickly flying back up behind them, doing a backflip and lunged at them aiming his blade like arms at Dorca.

 

“Wow...is this what Monarch sees,” Shoji whispers watching them. 

 

“Not really,” Maddie pops her head over the barrier. “I mean before the San Francisco Attack the most anyone seen was when a team went to Skull Island. But I do admit ...seeing them fight is awesome," She then giggles noticing Pony screaming her head off as she stares at the scream. Shoda eyes widening at the sight.  


 

"Looks like Pony is one of those girls who love monster fights!"

* * *

 

Shadow screams as the bladed arm slaps his head before lunging at the moth his mouth full of flames. Battra howls as his silver fur begins to burn and Shadow shakes him widley in his mouth before throwing him downwards. Battra quickly opens his wings again ignoring the burns and flies towards him with his sharpen wings.

 

Hisombra winces as the sharp wing cut his stomach blood starts dripping down their side. He charges forward his feet opened wide as he closes them when he tackles Battra, grabbing him widley and spinning him around. 

 

Battra growls his horns lightning up before he hits Hisombra with his laser eye beams making smoke rise from his scales. Batra then moves his head as both Tokoyami and Shadow snap at his face. “Are...you...trying...to...rip...my...face...off?!”

 

“Well its not like you use it other than looking at the princesa’s thighs!”

 

Battra freeze his face going hot, “I...I don’t know what your talking about!”

 

Tokoyami glares down at him, “Oh don’t play the innocent card on me! I notice you're looking at her!”

 

Shadow, “I mean..we don’t blame you...they big..and look so soft..I would gladly let her squeeze my head between them,”

 

Battra blinks his blush getting more noticable, before an idea enters his head. “Well yes my Lady does have nice thighs...but you have a nice ass,”

 

Hisombra freezes their face glowing like embers, “Wh-what?”

 

“I mean really the way your little tail is wagging off as you fight me, the way your muscles are tensing as you strike me down, I mean...boy will I let you fuck me. Bet My Lady would love to join when she gets to that stage in life,”

 

Hisombra starts glowing more not noticing that his grip slacken, letting Battra escape. Battra flutter his wings the two heads stare in memorization.

 

“I mean look at your eyes, Hi’s are sparkling like rubies while Sombra’s yours are just ambers glistening in the sun…”

 

“I...I...I...Quoth the Raven, Double Bubble Toil and Trouble Cauldron burn and Cauldron bubble by the pricking of our thumbs something wicked this way comes!”

 

“Oh god you got him messing up quotes from Shakespeare and Edgar Alan Poe…” Sombra says a golden glow on his face...and then he noticed that Battra was gone…

 

“Where did he go?”

 

Then they felt a sting pain on their back, Battra had snuck behind them and had spear them with his stinger. Tokoyami and Shadow shivers as the paralysic venom enters his bloodstream. With a cry they started falling down to the ground.

 

_ “This is going to hurt!”  _ They thought before something grabs them slowing down their descent, they softly fell onto the stage, hearing Midnight scream, “And Battra wins this round!”

 

Hisombra sighs as they soon feel they venom wear off. They then see Battra lean his head between their two heads, “You know..I would love the help in courting My Lady...and their is a position called the Royal Concubine...and I was telling the truth..you do have a nice ass,” He quickly leaves the stage turning into his human form leaving the blubbering hybrid on the stage.

 

_ “Wait does this mean not only will we have Battra flirting at us...but when the princesa gets into the stage of seeing others more as friends...we’re going..we’re going to….” _

 

_ “Shadow….I think we are going to die….” _

* * *

 

“I’m wondering what they said up their while fighting in the sky and why Battra is smirking?” Ashido wonders out loud but then she snorts at Izuku’s face.

 

Izuku face was glowing green her eyes widen as she rumbles out. 

 

**_“Strong...fierce...brave...perfect...look at how their wings move… pretty...nice...good..mating potential.”_ **

 

Izuku blush more at what her instincts were purring about. “You ok there Zu?” Shoto ask, “You’re looking a little bit green.

 

Izuku glows more, “Nope! Everything is fine!” she squeals mortified at her thoughts.

 

She then notices that both Uraraka and Iida were no longer in their seats.

* * *

 

Uraraka was sitting down, getting focus in the waiting room, when she looks up to see Iida coming in, “Uraraka...is everything alright?”

 

She gulps gripping her pants legs tighter, “Just nervous...I mean seeing you and Midori…”

 

“That’s right your opponent is Monoma,” the two turn around to see Midoriya coming in, “Midoriya?! I thought you would be watching Battra’s and Tokoyami’s fight?”

 

“They already finished the fight,” Izuku said as the green glow fades from her face.

 

“So...that means I’m up soon…”

 

“Surly Monoma wouldn’t go to..” “He will,”

 

The two looked at Izuku, “Monoma wants to prove himself, what he said about others not paying attention to 1-b is true, it's always 1-A getting the attention. He wants to prove to the heroes that just because he is in 1-B doesn’t mean he is weak. He is going to go all the way out,”

 

She then pulls out her notebook, “But you help me out so much..I want to return the favor. He is using Kaa-Bakugou’s Quirk so you need a strategy for that quirk. I just made this on the fly but it might work!” 

 

“See! Isn’t this great Uraraka!” Iida says smiling for his friend as he brings his hands up and down. Uraaka smiles but keeps her head down.

 

“Thanks Midori...but that’s ok,” 

 

The two blinks as Uraraka smiles at them, “You’re amazing..the both of you but during the cavalry battle I thought the easiest strategy was to team up with your friends. But when I think about it I was putting my faith in you,”

 

She stands up a guilty look on her face, ‘That’s why when Todoroki said, I challenge you, and all that. That’s left me feeling a little embarrassed about myself,”

 

“Uraraka,”

 

“Everyone is fighting for their futures..doesn’t that make us all rivals?” She then turns to Izuku with a determined look on her face.

 

“So...I’ll see you in the finals!”

 

Izuku gives a big grin her fangs showing, Uraraka blinks when she thought she saw flecks of gold in those green eyes but they soon disappear.

 

“Good luck Uraraka…”

* * *

 

So here she was standing in front of a whole crowd across from Monoma.

 

“Here it is boys and girls the last match of the first round. He has been blasting his way through everything, from class 1-B of the hero course is Neito Bakugou! Vs my personal pick, ow Firestorm stop slapping me, Ochaco Uraraka of 1-A!

 

“So you can make stuff float, right? I hope you don’t mind...but I’m not planning to lose...so no hard feelings?”

 

Uraraka smirks, “Same as long as no hard feelings when I kick you out of the ring!”

* * *

 

“Midoriya...you said you had a plan earlier?” Izuku turns to Iida, Tokoyami who for some reason had a glow on his face, while Battra on her other side had a smirk, “Like Ka-Bakugou, Monoma is strong and from what I see no visual weakness besides the five minute mark he has on copying Quirks. But since he has a piece of Bakugou’s fur wrap around his arm that time limit is gone.But he also doesn’t have the same experience as Bakugou has...so that’s why…”

 

Uraraka charges at Monoma leaning forward close to the ground, “She needs at least one chance..to touch him and make him float. If she does that she’ll win! Or…”

 

There was a blast of a giant explosion, sending waves of smoke in the air, they could hear the sounds of gasps coming from the crowd.

 

“Or what… Come on Midoriya don’t leave us hanging!” Kaminarisaid leaning over the chair.

 

“The fur...right?” Shoto asked making Izuku nod, “If she can get that piece of fur off...he’ll lose the Quirk in five minutes,”

 

“But then he can copy her Quirk right?” Momo asks which gave Izuku a perplex look on her face.

 

“He might...unless he has a time limit..” she starts mumbling before she hears a vibrate from her phone. Looking at the text message she sighs.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah just a text from Nedzu-Sensei..he’s going to give me the files of all of class 1-A and 1-B and make me take notes from them…”

 

_ “How did the principle know this….” _

 

Monoma narrows his eyes seeing the sleeve of Uraraka’s jacket and lunges, but was surprised to see that the jacket was there but no Uraraka.

 

“Where did she,” his eyes widen as he jumps out of the way in time when Uraraka jumps out of the smoke her hands raised towards him. He sends a blast towards her sending her flying across the field.

 

“He reacted after spotting her,” Neminine said with wide eyes, “Using the smoke as a cover up won’t work with a reaction time like that.

* * *

 

The next few minutes were hard, as Monoma used Bakugou’s Quirk to send Uraraka flying each time she charged at him.

 

“Oh god...I don’t know how much I can watch…”Jirou whispered behind her hands.

 

“Keep watching…” Izuku says without her eyes leaving the stands, before she smiles, “Clever girl,”

 

“It’s a great idea,” Tokoyami says nodding, “She must have been working on her stamina during the weekly training to keep standing up after every blast,” Shadow declared as he hangs off if Izuku’s shoulders.

 

Battra smirks as he leans forward, “If this was during the days of Atlantis, any leader of the knights would want her training to be one,’ Neminine nodded, “Dad must be drooling,” she insisted.

* * *

 

“That girl...is a genius!” What Neminine was saying was true, Quartz was drooling. “Her determination...her courage...if this was the days of Atlantis I would pick her right up and start her knight training!” 

 

Glacia chuckles and pats his hand, “Now dear...don’t get ahead of yourself,” Snipe turns towards him, “So humans can join your groups of knights?”

 

Quartz nodded, “Of course! Back then there was no difference! If you wanted to join you can! All you need is good loyalty and be a hard worker. Lots of my fellow knights were humans!”

 

“How did you live with humans back then?” Thirteen asked

 

“There are two kings,” Godzilla stated, “One for the humans and one for the Titans, and both of us are chosen by Mother Gaia. We both rule and talk to each other before deciding on how to act. Unfortunately my equal, was tainted by Tartarus during his yearly fight with Mother Gaia,” Godzilla grumbles making Mothra hold his hand tight to comfort him.

 

“Tartarus?” Toshinori asked, “Isn’t that a place in Greek Mythology where…”

 

Godzilla snorts, “The Greeks if I understand may have been descendants of the human Atlanteans. Tartarus is the brother to Mother Gaia, all wicked Titans who go against his sister, their souls are eaten by him and are punished for eternity. He holds power for the darkness in the world making sure that not much evil will escape...at least not that much that will upset the balance. Because there has to be a balance, if you try to destroy evil, than a greater evil will take place. Every thousand years or so he and Mother Gaia fight to settle the extra energy they collect over the years, my equal had absorb that energy and gone mad with power...it was the start of Mother Gaia taking her gift back, us going into our deep sleep and our bond with humans being destroyed,”

 

“So if Izuku is the next King to the Titans, is there going to be a King to humans?” Vlad wonder making Godzilla shrug. “Probably not..unlike us they aren’t chosen by Mother Gaia, it the first born of the last King who gets the position. And if its twins they both get the position because the humans thought that twins had half of the same soul. And I don’t know if the disgrace ever had children before I...stop him…”

 

The others then jump when one of the heroes started yelling, “Stop toying with the poor girl!”

 

“Yeah. he’s right!”

 

“Wait..the crowd has started booing?!”

 

Firestorm scoffs, “Idiots…” Katsuki nods glaring at the stands where the hero who started this was sitting, 

 

Eraser Head quickly takes the mic, “Whoever said that, I suggest you start looking for a different job. Because if that’s all you can see then there is no point in you staying. She has come this far, and Monoma knows this. His caution shows that he recognizes her as a worthy opponent. It’s exactly because she wants to win so badly, that’s there is no room for carelessness or holding back,”

 

_ “Not yet...she’s not done yet…”  _ Monoma thought to himself as he narrows his eyes at Uraraka..

 

“Thanks Monoma…thanks for not dropping your guard!” Monoma blinks.

 

Katsuki smirks, “By charging low every time, Round Face kept Monoma’s attacks and attention focused on the ground...all to set up her weapons,” floating above them were slabs of the stage..all blown up from Monoma constant attacks.

 

“He never realize...with all the smoke and the constant attacks...

* * *

 

“ **RELEASE!”** panting Uraraka place her finger together making the slabs fall down towards Monoma.

 

“It’s a meteor shower!”

 

_ “This should be enough...even if he dodges or intercepts...I should be able to win! I’ll win..I’ll win like Midori! I’ll find an opening... _ Just as she was going to get close enough, Monoma sends a single blast into the air..sending her flying backwards.

 

“No...in...one single..” her eyes then widened ...” _ There’s...there still some slabsI..I was waiting to keep this a secret..but..” _ Shakily she touches one making it float before standing up, she then glares at Monoma before moving her arm in his direction. His eyes widen when the slab was sent hurling towards him and before he could do anything hits him in the stomach

 

Monoma yelps, “H-how! I thought...your Quirk was just to make things float!” He grabs his stomach trying to make sure he doesn’t throw up.

 

Uraraka see her chance charges at him, “Like you...I hang around Midori, Battra and Tokoyami...so my Quirk...it was mutated just like yours! Now I can direct the stuff I float and send it wherever I want!” Just as she was about to touch him….she falls down…

 

Izuku wince…”Her weight capacity..she already passed it…”

 

“No...I...I can’t lose...not when I’m...this close..” Uraraka struggles, even though her vision was going black.

 

Monoma sighs and looks down guilty as Uraraka finally passes out, Midnight-Sensei coming over to check before she lamented, “Uraraka...is unable to continue...Monoma moves to the second round…”

* * *

  
  


There wasn’t any cheers for this round...as Izuku watches Monoma help Uraraka onto the stretcher. She quickly stands up just as Shoto does.

 

“I...guess this is it...I’m not going to lose Zu...I have a point to prove to my old man,”

 

Izuku flinches at the cold look in her cousin's eyes…

 

“Right back at you Sho...right back at you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Shadow(Sombra) is a perv..and Battra is kinda one too (Boys stop staring at Izuku thighs!) anyway..Izuku is going through a a panic attack with her instincts (the first step in she is realizing she may want to be more than friends to Battra and Hisombra)   
> Also Emma what did you do to Maddie (She is a bitch and yes Maddie knows boxing their was a delted scene and that scen happen in this fic  
> poor Uraraka she was so close
> 
> Also I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again sorry for my bad flirting please leave a comment!


	30. SF: Shoto vs Izuku!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I am pretty excited about this chapter! Like really excited. Warning for sassy Izuku!  
> but man I am happy about this chapter and I'm usually frustrated with fighting scenes but I think I did well on this one!  
> Also I really should get a second title that is All the Titans just keep adopting the humans...
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please go beyond plus ultra and give me reviews1 I love reviews and they help motivate me in writing kudos help a bit but if you review it means your still reading this and that makes me happier! (please and sorry if I sound desperate!)
> 
> Disclaimers: Don't own Godzilla or My Hero Academia!  
> Don't own Melody, Glacia, Neminine or Dalla

“Guess I lost, huh?” Izuku stares at Uraraka, she had gone to the prep room to get ready for her match against Shoto, so she was surprise to see Uraraka here.

 

“Guess I got carried away at the end...when I thought I could actually win…” Izuku steps closer seeing bandages wrap around Uraraka’s face. “Are you hurt…”

 

“Oh don’t worry about me Midori! I’m healing bit by bit! That way my stamina won’t drain. So its just some scrapes!” She then grits her teeth, “But darn it! Monoma was just to strong!”

 

“No that wasn’t it,”

 

The two look up to see Monoma leaning against the doorframe. “Your strong Uraraka, you almost got me there. You would had beaten me if it wasn’t by luck that you past out from overusing your Quirk, so don’t be too hard on yourself,” Monoma then smirks with a teasing mirth in his eyes,

 

“I also bet you definitely impress Tsuyu..especially when you took off your jacket,”

 

Izuku giggles at the angry expression Uraraka gives Monoma, “If you don’t shut up right now I’m going to make you float! And what are you laughing about Midori! I saw you looking at both Battra and Tokoyami!”

 

Izuku freezes her face glowing green, “Ohoho! Is our little Midori getting a crush not on one but two boys?” Monoma teased his smirk getting bigger on his face, “Ah to discover that boys are hot, I remember when that happen to me,”

 

“I remember when I realize that girls were hot, I got so embarrassed I made myself float, and then afterwards I lock myself in my locker,” Uraraka chuckles and rubs the back of her head.

 

“Oh..I remember when Daisuke stuff me in my locker and I was stuck there all night…” Monoma and Uraraka blinks.

 

“Next time I see that guy...I’m going to kill him,” Monoma growls loudly as Uraraka nods, “I’ll float him to space!”

 

“Ummm guys...please...no….”

 

**_“Alright! Now its time for the next battle! Izuku Midoriya vs Shoto Todoroki!!!!!”_ **

 

“Your turn…” Monoma states, “Sorry for wasting your time Midoriya,” Izuku shakes her head.

 

“You can do it Midori!” Uraraka says as Izuku waves goodbye walking down the hall.

* * *

 

She was so focused on her match that she didn’t notice until she bumped right into him. “Shit...that smarts,” she grumbles rubbing her tail where it had bend awkwardly when she fell.

 

“So...it’s you…” Izuku freezes her insides turning into ice as if she was dumped into Mother Gaia’s frozen heart. Looking up see looks into the eyes of her uncle, Endeavor. She quickly stands up and fisted her hands, her instincts wanting her to attack him...this family killer! But she holds down onto them.

 

“I saw what you did out there...that’s an amazing Quirk you got ...too bad it was so late...and at the cost of Inko…” Izuku growls, “ _ And it’s too bad I can’t use it to rip out your throat!”  _ she thinks to herself her eyes gaining flecks of red.

 

“If that’s all you have to say..I’m leaving..I gotta get to my match,” she growls and tries to go past him but he stands in her way. “Your Quirk is much more than what your father, my brother Hisashi could do...in terms of power almost like All Might’s. Shoto, you may not know this Izuku...but he has a duty to surpass All Might, ever since he was born that was his destiny. His match against you will...” “Do you just like the sound of your own voice?”

 

Endeavor stops and blinks, when Izuku turned her eyes the whites in her eyes had turned a furious red, “We haven’t talked with each other since I was four, since the doctor declared me Quirkless. You never came to the funeral, All Might even told me that you didn’t come to search for me when I was kidnapped. Shoto and the others thought I was dead! And when we were at the ball I was there but all you cared about was crying like a newborn baby over your lost of rank!” 

 

She then fully turns around both eyes glowing as she grits her teeth in a snarl, “Now I will tell you but I doubt that your small brain will understand. I am not All Might, neither am I my dad, Godzilla or hell to the no am I Ghidorah. I’m not my mothers Inko or Mothra, and I’m not my daddy Hisashi. So that means Shoto is not you! So take your stupid grudge and throw it in the garbarge..wait why don’t you throw your wholle self in you flaming peice of crap because I bet the world will be a better place without your oversize ego!”

 

With that she quickly turned around not caring at all about the shock look on her uncle’s face. A part of her purr at what she did. She calms down as she enters the field, her ears twitching at the cry of the many people in the stands.

 

“You ready?” Izuku gives a nod and Shoto sees that the whites in her eyes were pure red, “ _ What piss her off ...oh well at least I know she won’t go easy on me,”  _

 

“It’s time to see which cousin is stronger folks! Is it the Princess of Monsters, Izuku Midoriya? Or is it her the son of Endeavor, Shoto Todoroki!!!! There is only enough room for one of these greats...so let’s begin!!!!!”

* * *

 

“Has it started yet?!” Iida, Battra and Hisombra turned to see Uraraka and Monoma coming to the seats. 

 

“Uraraka! You should go to Recovery Girl!” Iida says chopping his hands up and down, NEmine couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Why is it so cute when he does that. I love his little choppy hands,” Jirou raises an eyebrow, “Girl...you got it bad,” 

 

Neminine smirks, “I know…”

 

“Oh..its fine..this is from something else,”

 

Iida nods, “Yes..i would be disappointed as well.”

 

There is no time to be so, use this next match as encouragement,” Tokoyami says as Shadow gulps down a candy apple.

 

Uraraka nods as Iida mumbles “So wise,” making Battra snort. 

 

“Iida if he was wise he would have gone straight to Rodan once Ghidorah was gone,” Tokoyami glares as Shadow chokes on the apples, beating his chest to help it go down. “You never going to let that go are you?”

 

“Oh no my dear Dark Night..especially since Rodan told me you have the same regeneration abilities as all Dorats! You just need a lave bath to let it activate! And oh...there’s a volcano on Monster Island!”

 

“I was in pain! And I was told our corpse was going to be fed to my mother! I’m sorry if I couldn’t think of a good idea,” Tokoyami growls as Shadow finally swallows the apple gasping for air.

 

“Well I’m going to keep reminding you so you won’t make the same mistake,” Battra than smirks, “Also you're adorable when your feathers puff up when you two are angry. I bet  _ Our _ Lady will think so as well!”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Hisombra squawks as everyone stares at them.

 

_ “Wait our Lady...my Dark Night...is Battra flirting with Tokoyami and Shadow? Wait does this...these two are both going to flirt with Izuku!?” _

 

“Also Monoma shouldn’t you be with class 1-B?” Battra asks blinking at the boy that sat down. 

 

“I don’t want to miss anything…” Monoma claims as he leans forward. Both of class 1-A and 1-B turns towards the field watch as the two cousins stare at each other…

* * *

 

Izuku braces herself as a wall of ice surge forward towards her. Energy builds up in her legs as she leaps in the air, her chest glows with a green light as flames than erupted from her mouth melting the ice. And making steam.

 

“Woah! Look at all the steam!”

 

“Hey!? I can’t see anything!”

 

Shoto looks around trying to find where Izuku was, when he grunt as he feels a kick to his back. He stumbles a bit before standing back on his feet and sending another wave of ice. This time instead of a blast of steam there was a sound of a crack as the ice breaks apart. 

 

When the steam and mist clear, Izuku was standing and growling holding her right hand in pain as her fingers were bruised, even broken. 

 

Shoto narrows his eyes before sending another wave of ice. Everyone winces again as she punches the ice breaking it.

* * *

 

“Pup...noooo, your breaking your fingers!” Godzilla groans placing his face in his hands but still watching through them. Mothra pats him on the back but her blue eyes glow with worry. 

 

“Izuku doesn’t know how strong Todoroki’s attacks will be..she using 100% of her power. And with punching the ice she isn’t just bruising but breaking her fingers. And it takes too long for her to charge her atomic breath so it makes sense to just break the ice," Toshi mumbles to himself.

 

"Yeah but its breaking her apart," Mark exclaims worry filling in his voice at the friend of his daughter.

* * *

 

“And Midoriya has smashed the ice again!”

 

_ “Shoto finish all his fights in an instant. So I got to learn how he fights while fighting him. And he’s too fast in sending those walls of ice for me to melt them, I was lucky the first time… and there is no way he is going to let me close to him to get another kick in...I got to find another opening!” _

 

She grits her teeth as pain laces up from her hand as she punches another wave of ice, blood dripping down onto the ground. She stares at the slab of ice behind Shoto, “ _ That’s probably so he won’t get blown away…”  _ taking deep breaths, she blinks when she sees her own breath and her eyes widen seeing Shoto’s as well.

 

“I see...your trying to stretch the match out...sorry but that won’t happen Izuku!” Another wave of ice was sent towards her and she holds back a scream of pain as her whole hand was now a mess broken and bruised. Her eyes widen when Shoto charges at her. 

 

“Not caring about Midoriya’s power Todoroki moves in to close the gap!” feeling heat rise in her chest, Izuku sends a blast of green flames when Shoto climbs up the piece of ice he made to leap in the air so he could send another wave of ice at her. She shakes her head, and glares at Shoto as she was now dripping wet from the melted ice.

 

_ “That was a close one.”  _ She looks up to see the stoic Shoto as he stares at her.  _ “Shoto..he much more than his Quirk. Excellent judgement, execution, mobility.. He is probably better than most pros!” _

 

“Is that all you got?! Only defending and dodging?! It’s taking a toll on you!?”

 

“But it's doing the same to you as well,” Glacia mutters gripping Quartz’s hand tightly staring as Shoto’s right side was frosting over.

 

“Sorry for this Izuku but I really appreciate it...thanks to you he doesn’t look too happy…” Izuku freezes and her eyes glow red.

 

“Let’s end th-” “Shoto I’m fighting you not Endeavor!” Shoto blinks staring at his cousin when she said this. He narrows his eyes sending another wave of ice, “I think that is obvious!”

 

Izuku growls and holds back a scream as her fingers break more than they should, “Your shivering Sho...Quirks are still physical abilities...My Gaia’s Gift allows me to absorb the radiation from the earth...but I can only do so much before my stomach gets too full as its our main source of food. We all have a limit..so you must have one on how much you can bear the cold...but then…” she nods to his left side, “You can always thaw yourself out….”

 

Shoto eyes grew colder and he growls, “What are you going on about…I am not using…”

 

“Dabi told me Sho…”

 

“Then you should know why I won’t use his…”

 

“So am I actually fighting Endeavor or am I fighting you Sho? Which is it?” 

 

Shoto blinks as the cold fades away “Izuku...Your fighting me…”

 

“Then if I am give me everything you got! Everyone here ...they are giving it their all..to win to achieve their goals..to make it to the top!” and she glares harder at him her eyes glowing more brightly with red her pupils glowing green as flecks of gold appear in her eyes, “And your gonna win with  **_half_ ** of your power! I was only able to kick you once…”

 

“Did my old man…”

 

“Shut up about that flaming ball of gas!” Shoto stares in shock, as many people gasps, “Sho...I understand ok” she lifts a hand to her horns while she moves her tail in front of her the spikes making a rattling sound. 

 

“Maybe..not much but I do understand...every time I hear my tail rattle I look behind myself, thinking it's him..I see my reflection..my horns and I see him ...the reason my body bruises or breaks is because I’m holding in the power that I got from him! I thought the same! That not using his power I won't’ be his...but I was wrong Sho! I’m just hurting myself,”

 

With that she grits her teeth before putting her broken fingers in her mouth.

 

“Izuku...what are you-!” he stares in shock and horror as the audience screams when Izuku bit her own fingers off.

 

“AHHHHHHH WHAT IS MIDORIYA DOING!!!!!”

* * *

 

“Pup No!” Mothra quickly picks up Toshi putting him in Godzilla’s lap.

 

“Mothra!” Toshi squeals when Godzilla wraps his arms around Toshi’s waist pushing his face in his fluffy golden hair.

 

“Just distract him Toshi so he doesn’t jump onto the field and get little Goji disqualified!”

 

Blushing deeply Toshi covers his face, “Oh it's a good thing I’m not in my All Might form or the reporters will be having a field day with this!”

* * *

 

Izuku throws the fingers away, making Midnight scream in fright as they almost hit her. Izuku stretches out her newly regrow fingers, before she runs towards him on all fours. Before Shoto could act he grunts in pain when Izuku headbuts him in the stomach, her horns tearing into his tracksuit and breaking his skin, making him bleed a little. He hisses in pain glaring at his cousin but then grunts again when she punches him in the face, sending him flying.

 

Izuku eyes widen gasps in pain before she bites her wrist tearing her broken hand off and allowing a new hand to grow. She stares at the scars on her new hand, “ _ I guess the scars are a reminder to not let any body parts be ripped off...explains why Ni had a chipped horn and Kevin having so many scars on his face.” _

 

“What are you doing Zu!? Why are you going this far! I can see the pain in your eyes! Its hurting you to be doing that!”

 

“Because I want to be like him and Dad!” Godzilla and Toshi look up, shocked looks on their faces.

 

“All Might is able to save people with a smile...my dad is able to still fight even after everything that Ghidorah did to him...he was dropped from thousands of feet in the air! He had broken ribs along with a punctured lung, but yet he still fought! I want to be like them!”

 

Sam looks up feeling something on his nose, “Um...wasn’t today suppose to be a clear sunny day…” everyone looks up as storm clouds covered the arena, rain falling. Izuku’s hair starts standing up as red lines appearing on her skin almost like tribal tattoos. Golden flecks glow in the red pool of her eyes, the pupils glowing with green energy. Her fangs grew sharper as her claws glowed with the same green. Her spinal fins giving off their imitating flashes. 

 

Rain started pouring down, as green lightning struck the field.

 

“Oh God…” Mark said watching the match with wide eyes, getting flashes of running through this type of storm in Boston.

 

“Zilla,” Rick said popping more popcorn in his mouth.

 

Mothra and Toshi holds Godzilla’s hands, but he rumbles, pride in his eyes, “Don’t worry...I will  _ never  _ be afraid of my pup…”

* * *

 

“I’m going to the King one day that is certain ...but to do that I can’t hold back! I have to use all my abilities! Even the abilities from him...but that doesn’t mean I am his! It doesn’t mean I am his tool! I AM NOT HIS DESTROYAH! I AM IZUKU MIDORIYA!” and with that green sparks of lightning crawls over her arms, her legs, all over her body. She puffs out smoke as she growls out Shoto…”So...are you going to do the same thing or are you going to let him rule you...because if you don’t give it your all...then your not serious in denying him!!!”

 

Shoto’s eyes widen...

* * *

  
  


**“Get up! You won’t even be able to defeat third-rate villains let alone All Might if you get knocked down by a hit like that!” Shoto looks at his father, his mom standing in front of him.**

 

**“Stop! Please he is only five!”**

 

**Shoto flinches as his mommy was thrown to the ground from his father. “Yes I know how old he is! Now get out of my way!!!”**

 

**Shoto cries as his mother pets his hair, “I hate him! I hate him Mommy! I don’t want to be like him!!!” He then looks up seeing his mother move, before a small plush was in front of him.  It looked like a bird with beautiful white snowy feather with blue feathers underneath. There was some white squeakers on the tips of the wings and on the chest. The eyes were a bright pink.**

 

**“Why don’t I tell you a story Shoto..many years before Quirks. Our family, the Kori Clan, had a way with ice even back then. The best one was a young girl named Yoruichi Kori who was a well renowned ice skater at the age of 16. Unfortunately many girls in her hometown were jealous with envy.**

 

**So they made a plan, acting as kind friends they all went to a trip to the mountains. With no adult to supervise them, they turned on her. Beating her, yelling at her, and even go far to break her legs. They left her there, saying that the only thing she will be remembered as the girl who stupidly got lost in the woods.**

 

**Left alone Yoruichi cried, not in the fact that her legs are broken and she probably won’t be able to ever skate again but in the fact she will leave her family. Her little sister, her mother and her father. They were the whole world to her, and the reason she skates for.**

 

**Her cries were heard by a beautiful creature. When Yoruichi looked up she saw a beautiful bird that seemed to be made of ice and snow. Her pink eyes glowed as she looked down on Yoruichi but instead of anger or hunger, she saw kindness and motherly love in those eyes, before she passed out from pain,**

 

**The story goes that the creature, that months later Yoruichi learns was a Roc, had brought her down back to the mountains for humans to find. And by some miraculous way her legs were healed and when she skated she seemed to be even better than before. Ever since then the White Roc has been the Kori’s Clan Symbol and we respect the life the Roc had renew in Yoruichi. So every knew child you has an ice Quirk is given a Roc plush as it says that the White Roc is blessing them.**

 

**Shoto takes the plush in his hands and giggles when it squeaks, “You want to be a hero..don’t you Shoto?”**

* * *

 

Shoto grunts as more frost cover his right side, as Izuku punches him, he spasms a bit as lightning courses through his body but he gets back up.

 

Izuku grits her teeth looking at her body as her skin begins to tear,  _ “Shit...I’m..not used to this type of power...I may be letting it all out...but my body has no way of controlling it..I got like..maybe a few minutes before my body won’t be able to handle it…” _

 

She runs towards Shoto again on all fours, “That's why I have to win...I have to surpass you!” She growls when Shoto slides out o the way oh her claws, her tail rattling as she hisses and growls.

* * *

**Shoto, places the Roc underneath the floorboards in his room before he looks out of the window to the yard. HE sees his sister and brothers playing with a soccer ball before he was dragged by his father.**

 

**“Don’t look at them Shoto. Your siblings..they belong to a different world than you!”**

* * *

 

Shoto grits his teeth as he dodges a green bolt of lightning that struck where he just was.

* * *

 

**“Mom...I know it’s not right...but I can’t do it anymore. The children, they’re more like him everyday..and Shoto...his left side… Sometimes I look at him and hate what I see!**

 

**I can’t raise him anymore..I shouldn’t raise him anymore ...”**

 

**“Mommy?”**

 

**A flash of eyes and a scream of pain as boiling water hits him.**

 

**“Oh no! Shoto! What have I done! I’m sorry Shoto! Oh no! Oh no!”**

 

**“Woman! What did you do!!!!!” screams of pain and the smell of burning flesh.**

 

**“Where’s mommy?” Shoto asked glaring at his father with a bandage wrapped around his left eye.**

 

**“She’s dead...the stove had a faulty wiring…” Shoto’s right eye widen as tears dripped down.**

 

**“No….”**

 

**“Stupid foll deserve it,” he heard him mutter, “Hurting you in during your cruical time in your devleopment…”**

 

**Shot runs to his room, grabbing his roc plush…”It's all his fault...I hate him!!!’**

* * *

 

“I’ll...I’ll show my father…”

 

“It’s  your Quirk! Not his and no matter how much it was...it isn’t!!!”

* * *

 

**“Yes Quirks are naturally passed from parent to child however..that’s not the only thing that matters. It’s not just blood ties..instead one must recognize and appreciate oneself! That’s what I mean when I say it!”**

 

**“But you want to be a hero, right?”**

 

**“When I say ‘I am here!’”**

 

**“That’s fine. You are not...bound by his blood.**

 

**_“Why did I forget that….”_ **

 

**“You decide..who you want to become!”**

* * *

 

Fire sprouts from his left side, the ice from his right side melting.

 

Izuku grins “That's more like it Sho!”

 

“I thought you wanted to win? So why trying to inspire me...Which one of use isn’t taking this seriously?”

 

“But...I want to be a hero too!”

 

“SHOTO!!!” both Izuku and Shoto glare at Endeavor, Izuku couldn’t help but giggle that the rain had forced her uncle to forgone the flaming face. 

 

_ ”I guess Shoto’s fire is better than yours…” _

 

“So you finally accepted it! Yes! Excellent!! It all starts now for you! With my blood pumping through your-Ack!”

 

Everyone stares at the solid ice block of Endeavor.

* * *

 

Quartz laughs loudly, “Ha! I love my wife,” he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

 

Glacia giggles, but then she rolls her eyes at the stares she was being given, “What you all wanted to do the same,”

 

“Yes but I instead wanted to stab him,” Quartz chuckles making Glacia nods.

 

“I know my Crystal Knight but I didn’t want you to get in trouble for killing the commission’s attack dog.

 

“Oh please. Every hero who ever worked with him would thank you for it,” Snipe mumbles to himself making Toshi stare at him in shock.

 

“Does...everyone hate Endeavor?” 

 

“YES!” Snipe, Vlad King, Thirteen, and Ectoplasma yell.

 

Godzilla chuckles, pulling Toshi closer to him making the poor blonde blush, “Your just too nice love.

 

Firestorm pets Katsuki’s fur while checking for any bugs that had gotten in it, “I’m more shocked that his public relations hasn’t dragged him down from his position,” making Eraser Head and Present Mic nod.

* * *

 

Izuku smiles “Just to tell you Sho...whatever happens next...it’s not my problem!” Green lightning sparks from her body her eyes glowing more red as she grins at him, “Give me everything you got!

 

“Zu...thank you…”

 

An arc of green lightning burt from her body as a Shot sends out a surge of flames, the two elements heading towards the other. Cementoss rises from his seat, creating a wall of cement between the two. But it turns into rubble as the two elements hits it. 

 

Smoke rises, making everyone wonder what had happened!

 

The storms starts going away, revealing the clear blue sky.

 

Cementoss takes deep breaths his eye wide, “I don’t believe bigger is better..but that was something else.

 

“Eraser Head..what is with your class!”

 

“All the chill air was heated in an instant, making it expand.

 

“What a blast though! And what heat! I can’t see a thing! Has the match been decided!

 

Izuku blinks as she blinks, forcing back a yawn. Her toes curl and her eyes widen..when she didn’t feel the ground. Just as she looks down she feels herself softly touch the field.

 

“ _ Was...was I just floating?” _

 

Todoroki is out of bounds!” Looking up she sees that Shoto had tried to make an ice wall but having not been used to using his own flames had accidentally melted it, so he didn’t have a support to keep himself from blowing away.

 

“And so...Midoriya moves to the third rounds!”

 

Izuku sighs, falling on her rump taking deep breathers her hands shaking. She then hears frantic barks from Nick and soon finds him in her lap. WIthout saying a word she grabs him, placing her face in his soft brown fur calming herself down from using her own lightning abilities for the first time. HEr ears twitch as she hears the crowd talking.

 

“Wow..I guess that what happens when your All Might’s apprentice!”

 

“I can understand what she was talking about! Todoroki shows promise as well! Just need to learn he can’t hold back! He might have one if he used his whole powers!”

 

“These two show great promises! They are going to be great heroes one day!”

 

“Pup/Little Goji!”

 

Izuku then looks up from Nick’s fur to see once again her parents flying down onto the field. She epps when her dad pulls her in a hug.

 

“Pup! I am so proud...but you are so grounded!”

 

“Wait! What?!” She looks up in his orange eyes. “Why?!

 

“Why?! You ripped off your own fingers and hand! You are not suppose to be like me!”

 

“They grow back!!! Mama does the same! She uses her ability to come back to life!”

 

“Do not use that as an excuse Little Goji! I try not to get myself kill! Just because you can do something doesn’t mean you should!”

 

Shoto looks at the group of three as he takes deep breaths, he wipes his face and blinks in shock..that he was crying.

 

“Ice Crystal..look at me,” he looks up to the kind and motherly pink eyes of Glacia as she places a cold hand on his cheek, “It’s alright...the fire is gone...it won’t hurt you or anyone. It’s okay..you’re safe now.

 

Taking deep breaths he nods, “S-sorry...I shouldn't let this bother me… Zu is right..it’s my Quirk..”

 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks to the purple eyes of Quartz, “You were amazing out there. You just need some practice and someone to guide you. Don’t worry it will take time but I know you will be amazing at it just like with your ice.”

 

Shoto nods but then he stares in shock when Glacia picks him up, for some reason, it felt natural…”You..don’t have to do this...I...can walk myself…”

 

“I just want you to save your energy Ice Crystal...it’s fine.”

 

Shoto looks to see Godzilla and his cousin who was pouting in his arms while her dog was giving her little licks as he lays on her stomach, walk beside them. Fatigue and exhaustion riddles his body but just as he was about to close his eyes he glares at Endeavor who was standing in their way. Nick growls both his and Izuku’s tails rattling at the sight of the man.

 

“Shoto..i’m glad to see that you finally pushing away this childish rebellion,” Glacia pulls Shoto close to her, her feathers puffing up in her hair as she glares at the man.

 

“Without control you flames were going all out is dangerous. With my help and you working with me after graduation I will guide you down the path of supremacy!”

 

“I haven't put anything aside!” 

 

Hate and anger were in Shoto’s eyes, Izuku growls at Endeavor.

 

“It’s just..for that moment..I forgot everything about you…”

 

Endeavor scoffs, “Whatever the reason now that you use your fire side, you shall be training with me more..you can’t escape that since you live with me!”

 

Glacia and Quartz growls and open their mouths to save something when a humming song was heard. Glacia’s eyes widen as she remembers this song..Quartz sang it for her many years ago to prove that he will keep  _ her _ away from her.

 

Everyone turns to Izuku who with tiredness in her eyes was once again glowing with her red tribal like markings. Then to Shoto shock his left arm glows a golden green color. Quartz moves the sleeve up to show a green silhouette of a nine tail fox.

* * *

 

Keigo’s eyes widen as he stares at Dabi’s hand as it glows a golden green.

 

“What the hell?” Dabi wonders seeing a Nine tails fox on his right hand.

* * *

 

In a bathroom Natsou looks confused at the tattoo on his back.

 

“Where the hell did this come from?”

* * *

 

“Todoroki-San! Todoroki-San! Where you get that pretty tattoo! I want one!” Fuyumi blinks her blue eyes in confusion staring at her left hand that one of her students pointed out.

 

“I...I don’t remember getting this…”

* * *

 

Izuku takes deep breaths as the gold flecks fade away from her eyes. 

 

“What the hell is that! What did you do!” Endeavor screams in anger.

 

“That is the Sherashi Song..one of the Royal songs and a protection song. It means that my cousins are under my protection,” Izuku smirks at her uncles, “It means my family can take them away from you..”

 

Endeavor growls, “Your rules and laws don’t work on us humans you filthy monster!”

 

“Well I’m allowing it Enji!” 

 

The group turns to see Nedzu walking towards them besides him was the president of the Commission, Ichika Sara. Her own white eyes glow as she glares at the number three hero.

 

“Sara-San..what do you mean...your allowing it? They can not take my..”

 

“I’m allowing it as of right now you are under arrest and I want your children as far away from you as possible!

 

“Arrest! What do you mean!” Sara-San pulls up her phone showing a video of him not only yelling at Glacia and Shoto but him of kicking Bakugou, breaking his horn. Izuku growls at this her protective nature coming in full force.

 

“How did…”

 

“A little friend of Nedzu’s email me this video. And this is the last straw. My predecessor had let you get away with many things over the years. Many years of you not caring about who your flames hit, you going to far in attacking simple thieves over, the fact that both Dabi and Shoto never went to a proper doctor..”

 

“They went to our family doctor.”

 

Sara-San raises an eyebrow, “The same family doctor that said Midoriya-San was Quirkless even though when we look at her toe joints when she was two after we took her to the hospital when Muscular killed her father she didn’t have the toe joint. But your family doctor saying she did?”

 

Endeavor freezes, “Yeah, something is fishy about that Enji…” With that Gang Orca came in along with Best Jeanish, “That’s why for now you will be held in a holding cell, your license revoked and your children will be put under the care of Glacia and Quartz, who Firestorm has told me in great confidence will hopefully give them the care that they need.

 

Glacia pulls Shoto close to her while Quartz nods ruffling his hair. Shoto eyes were big and wide. Was this really happening.

 

“Also it disgusts me that you keep thinking that Glacia here is your dead wife!”

 

“What?!” Quartz’s eyes glow with rage as he steps in front. “If you go near my mate againI’ll show you why they called me the Space-Hearted Knight in my early days you bastard!”

 

Glacia gently places a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

 

“Space-Hearted Knight?” Izuku asks looking up at her dad in question.

 

“Like all Gojiras, my brother had a Divine Moth of his own.They were called Ban, and they were very close. They tried dating each other but Ban decided they didn’t like the thought of being in a relationship and discovered that they were in fact ace/aro. My brother and they broke it off but a rogue Titan thought it would be hilarious to not only kill his Champion but his courting mate...we never found an egg and we assume that Ban hadn’t lay one. My brother blame himself and grew cold as the space he is able to travel in. The only one to get to the real him was me, my sister and our dad. It was until he met Glacia that he really started to heal from losing Ban,”

 

Izuku blinks at the sister but decided not to comment, staring at Endeavor who flames grew hotter.

 

“So..are you going to do this the easy way...or the hard way...your choice Enji…”

 

Endeavor growls but before he could do anything Best Jeanish had wrapped him up in his fiber as Gang Orca knocks him out.

 

Sara-San nods “Thank you for your help,”

 

“No problem..I have been wanting to do that for a long time…” Gang Orca says before nodding to Nedzu, “Tell Shouta to take it easy and I will be getting his favourite tonight.”

 

Nedzu smiles, “Of course dear! Now don’t you work to hard!”

 

“Of course,” Best Jeanish rolls his eyes as they drag Endeavor away, You two are so cute its disgusting!”

 

“You’re just jealous!”

 

Izuku sighs as she leans into her dad’s chest. She is glad she got her cousins away from Endeavor...but something tells her this won’t be the last time they will hear from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha take that Endeavor you not only lost your hero title and your rank but you lost custody of your kids! Ha! HA! HA! Unfortunately Izuku this isn't the last time we will fear from the flaming garbage.  
> Also when I started writing this I did not know that Natsuo was getting a degree in health and welfare so in this its Dabi training to be a doctor while Natsuo is training to be a mechanic (at least for now)  
> I like a lot of aus in the My hero academia and I have put them in here like Izuku getting a therapy dog and the nedzu adopts Aizawa and dating gang orca! As I said I like a lot of aus!  
> Also Ban is my oc! They are a non-binary divine moth and ace/aro (them finding out of them being ace/aro is like how I found out I was. Tried dating a couple times and learn I did not like it.) also Space-Hearted Knight is cannon spacegodzilla, losing Ban effected him very badly
> 
> Also yes Izuku has the strom making abilities as Ghidorah and she is no longer holding back but she still can't control the power outage she still needs to learn about that. Also if you have read the manga you will know why she floated...
> 
> Also who send Sara-San that video? Got to find out later!
> 
> anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter please leave a review and go beyond plus ultra!


	31. Sf- The Finals!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..I guess this is a short chapter...I am done with the sports festival!! Finally! Now I can move on to other stuff!  
> Which I am pretty excited about!!!  
> Also are you guys still liking this story? Sorry but paranoid and anxiety really hits me and i only been getting a few reviews and kudos are great but I don't know if you guys are staying to read this...
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, or Bnha  
> I also don't own Melody, Glacia, Neminine, Elior or Dalla they belong to other people that are allowing me to use them

**Hosu**

 

**_“Money...fame...for nothing else these fools dare call themselves heroes…”_ **

 

The Turbo Hero: Inguenium, clutches his side, where a sword had just stabbed him. Blood stained the alleyway. He looks through the eyeholes of his helmet, black spots in his vision.

 

**_“HaHaHa...No you’re not heroes….only he is….the one who has permission to kill me...is All Might…!”_ **

 

Tenshi closes his eyes as Stain lifts his sword..  _ “I’m...sorry Tenya...I can’t be the hero you will want to look up to….at least you won’t have me teasing you anymore about that girl you like…” _

 

Just as Stain was about to strike down, Tensi hears a gunshot and Stain yelling out in pain.

 

“Hey ugly? How do you smell without a nose? I mean it's not like your krillin? Or do you use that ass long tongue of yours to smell like a snake?”

 

“Elior! This is not the time for your jokes! Just get him out of here so I can dress this wound so this guy can live!”

 

“But it's always time for jokes, Andrew! ” There was a loud slashing nose and a high pitch squeal, “Oh my Gaia! He isn’t krillin! He’s Edward Cullen!”

 

Murderous intent fills the air,  **_“I’M GOING KILL YOU BRAT!! I DO NOT SPARKLE-ACK!!”_ **

 

“Now you do! Hahahah!! AHHHHHH ANDREW HELP ME BROTHER!”

 

“I told you this isn’t the time for this you buthead! And where the hell did you get a sparkle...were you fucking going to use that on me you asshole!

 

“You have no proof...now help me I can’t fucking move!

 

The last thing Tensei saw before he passess out was a tall man and what looked like two brown catlike tails.

 

“Man this guy is worse than Battra you know that?

* * *

 

**U.A Sports Festival**

 “Achoo!” Battra sniffs, thanking Recovery Girl for the tissue.

 

“I hope you aren’t catching a cold dearie,” Battra shakes his head, “No..I only sneeze like that when Elior is talking about me” he grumbles with narrow eyes.

 

“Elior? Whose that?” Shoto asked from the other bed in the sports festival nurse’s office. Glacia and Quartz sitting next to him. Glacia was running her hand through his hair making sure he wouldn’t go into another panic attack. Dabi was leaning on the doorframe, still in shock at what he learned, while Hawks or Keigo was leaning against the wall outside the temporary nurse’s office. The two had run to make sure Shoto was ok, and caught sight of Gang Orca and Best Jeanish dragging the unconscious Endeavor away.

 

“Elior is a Titanus Thunderbird who used to live on Skull Island. They are one of the many Titans that sustain the storms that keeps the most dangerous Titans on the island. At least the ones that humans can’t be around. He and Battra grew up together, Elior counts himself as Battra’s best friend,”

 

“He is not my best friend Quartz! He is a nuisance! A pain in my stinger! He is a cocky prankster that doesn’t know when to shut it! The next time I see him I’m throwing a ferris wheel at him! Especially if he starts his crap with My Lady!” Izuku was shocked at how worked up Battra was getting. He was usually calm and collected. 

 

Battra then blinks when he feels a calming presence from the bond between him and Izuku. He nods at her in thanks calming down.

 

“How many Titans are there?” Dabi asked, wondering about it, since there seemed to be a new Titan everyday.

 

“Honestly we don’t know. When we were getting set up for the Big Sleep as Mother Gaia pulled back her gift, the Human King at the time created Gamera,”

 

“Gamera?” Izuku looks to her dad who nods.

 

“That’s a story for another time ok Little Goji. Hopefully you will never have to deal with that.. _.thing _ ,” Izuku blinks but Recovery Girl places her hands down.

 

Well...That's all I can do..you really don’t need to be fixed up that much. But there’s nothing I can do about the scars.” Recovery Girl says as she finishes checking over Izuku’s newly regrown hands

 

Izuku stares at her hands.. They like her feet were covered in black scales with splashes of green but now there were pale scales of stripes of green on her hands.

 

“Kohaku said that the scars are a reminder to not get a body part ripped off,” Her dad says taking her hands in his own, “But remember that having scars is a pride of Titans, and there are different types of scars too,” Izuku nodded looking at the claiming marks that were on his neck that his navy blue shirt couldn’t hide. She knew those were from Ghidorah even though they were covered by her mama’s own claiming marks they were still visible unfortunately. 

 

“But your still grounded for biting off your hands and fingers”

 

“Skreeo?! Oh come on dad!”

 

“Oh come on dad my butt! You’re grounded!”

 

But then he gains a proud look in his eyes, “I’m proud of you...just to let you know that. But no more hurting yourself...you got it?” He ruffles her hair making her chirp.

* * *

 

With that they walked out of the nurses office. Dabi pulled out his phone.

 

“I’m going to need to call Fuyumi and Natsou..they’re probably freaking out about the fox tattoos on them.

 

“That’s probably a good idea..from what history books say many humans who gain this mark without being there, acted badly to it,” Glacia said making Izuku pale. “Oh don’t worry dear, nobody was hurt.” Izuku nodded at her aunt but was still worried. 

 

Glacia turns towards Dabi and Hawks, “Once you're done and if you two want you can join us at our seats. We have enough spare seats to go around,”

 

“Oh we don’t want to both-” Hawks started but Dabi interrupts him as he punches in some numbers, “Oh stop it Keigo, by now our seats were probably taken.” 

 

Dad motioned the kids to get going, waving goodbye the three headed towards back to their seats.

 

“My..old man..he was..arrested...I..” Izuku takes Shoto’s hand into her own giving it a squeeze, smiling at him. “Your free Sho! You and the others are free! And you get to live on Monster Island with me! I can show you around the watering hole! And the Hot springs! I can show you Melody’s Koi pond!”

 

“Zu...why is it that everything you want to show me is with water?”

 

Battra chuckles, “Gojira’s are aquatic they love the water. The best thing to them is water.”

 

“No true! I also want to show him Rodan’s volcano!”

 

“Because you want to show him yourself swimming in the lava my Lady,”

 

“Awww you ruined the surprise Battra!”

 

Shoto was staring wide-eyed at her when they left the tunnel. They looked down to see that Momo and Maddie were on the field fighting.

 

“A counter!” Present Mic screams as Maddie strikes against the shield Momo had made, before bringing her leg up to kick at her. But Momo had bends backwards, dodging the kick.

 

“What are you?” Maddie growls jumping back in case Momo tried to strike out. “Spider-man?”

 

“This...its Momo’s and Maddie’s fight...we must have missed Iiida vs. Shozaki’s” Izuku pouts wishing she could had seen the fight.

* * *

 

“The chin Maddie! Go for the chin!!! “'Kirishima screams making Neminine giggle at the not so subtle way he was trying to help his crush.

* * *

 

“Looks like Yaoyorozu is having trouble keeping up with Maddie’s attacks!”

 

“Midoriya! Todoroki!” The three turn to see Iida walking towards them.

 

“Iida! How was your match against Shiozaki?”

 

“It went well!” He grabs the bars smiling at Midoriya and the other two, “I knew my mobility wouldn’t count for much against her. So I threw her out of the ring with my reciproburst as soon as the match began.”

 

He looks down,”So now I’m in the final four and against you Midoriya. Your match was quite informative...just because your a Titan doesn’t mean I’m not going to try my hardest,”

 

Izuku smirks, gripping the bar tightly, “You got that right..” She then blinks when she hears a phone ringing.

 

“Oh..it's my mother..if you will excuse me!”

 

Iida waves goodbye and Izuku does the same as they walked towards where the other students were.

* * *

 

Maddie grits her teeth, “Damn it...I was hoping to wait to show this...but I guess I have no choice!”

 

Opening her mouth a tiny orange ball lit up in her mouth, growing bigger and bigger before it blasted right out as a beam. Momo blocked it with her shield as it pushed her far away. Maddie pants holding her side,  _ “Shit….that took a lot out of me...thankfully I got enough time to recharge…” _

 

_ “Now’s my chance while she is exhausted!”  _ Momo thought creating a pole and was about to charge when Midnight screams, “Yaoyorozu is out of bonds! Maddie Russel wins!” Momo blinks and looks down seeing that her feet were behind the line. Giving a sad smile she looks down.

 

“Hey! That was a nice match!” Momo looks up to see Maddie smiling at her, “You almost had me there I actually was hoping to save that attack for later. But man you... you made me work for the win! Can we train together sometime?” Momo blinks before wiping her tears of disappointment away, “Sure! I would love to!”

* * *

 

“Looks like it's my turn…” Battra said. He sighs but stops when Izuku grabs his hand.

 

“My Lady?” he blinks not seeing her expression so you can tell by the shock look on his face when Izuku kisses him on the cheek.

 

“That’s...for good luck!” Izuku meeps out her face blushing before grabbing Shoto’s hand and dragging him away.

 

Battra places his hand on the cheek where Izuku had kissed him…. “My...my lady..she kissed me...she..” his face glows purple.

 

“Note to self: Talk to the two featherheads about planning courtship between us and My Lady,” he says shaking his head and calming down before heading towards the field.

 

“Time to focus...I need to win for my Paragon!”

* * *

 

“Do you like him...should I freeze him...Dabi said he would burn anyone who Fuyumi likes should I do the same?” Izuku’s blush got brighter as Shoto ramble about hurting Battra.

 

“Shoto...please..shut up!”

* * *

 

“Now it's time! This match is Battra vs Monoma Neito!!!”

 

The two stared at each other, their eyes glaring before Neito charges his hand raised up. Battra’s wings spread out, before he jumped into the air. Flapping his wings he was able to dodge the explosion.

 

“Get back her bug boy!” 

 

With a smirk his wings glow purple. Monoma had only enough time for his eyes to widen before a bright flash of purple spread through the arena.

 

“Ahhhhhh my eyes!!! That is so bright!”

 

“Looks like the Queen has been teaching Battra how to use his God Rays,” Firestorm said having close her eyes when seeing the wings lightning up along with putting her hand over Katsuki’s eyes.

 

Monoma growls rubbing his eyes to get the small spots out of his vision before running towards him again. Battra was able to dodge each explosion, but to Monoma’s confusion the explosions began to become weaker. 

 

“What the… “ his eyes widened when the piece of fur that he had wrapped around him wrist was now gone.

 

“Looking for this?” Looking up Monomaniacs sees Battra holding the piece of fur between his index finger and thumb.

 

_ “Shit shit shit! This is bad… i last Bakugou’s Quirk! And I can’t copy Battra… because his powers aren’t a Quirk!”  _

 

Gritting his teeth he gets in a stance, before charging again, doing a high jump kick which Battra blocked with his arms. Battra shoots a webbing out of his mouth which wraps itself around his ankle when he starts falling back down.

 

“Hey let me go!” 

 

Battra smirks, “Ok!”

 

“And Monoma is out of bonds!”

* * *

 

“You damn copycat you were supposed to win!!! You damn bug I’m going to kill-” he stops when Melody places more deer meat in front of him. Instinct takes over and he shoves his mouth in the container.

 

“Thank you...I would rather not lose my hearing from the explosive problem child,” Aizawa nods at Melody who just smiles.

* * *

 

Neito groans as he sits up, rubbing his head…”That..was not fair,” he glares as Battra lands with a flutter of his wings.

 

“All is fair in battle,”

 

The two look up when Midnight begins to speak, “There has been a change of plans! Iida has withdrawn from the battle as a family emergency has come up, so the next match shall be Battra vs Maddie! Whoever wins faces off against Izuku Midoriya in the finals!”

 

“What!!!” Maddie screams…”Oh come on!!!!” 

 

_ “I haven’t fully recharged yet!” _

 

“Huh...well good luck..” Monoma says as he walks back to the stands, passing Maddie who grumbles.

 

“Wonder what happen to Iida,” Izuku wonder out loud as Neminine pouts on her back.

 

“Whatever it is I hope he is alright..” Neminine says as she watches Maddie strike at Battra’s wings who were using them to block each strike with her lazer sword.

 

_ “He’s...trying to tire me out more…”  _ Maddie’s eyes widen when Battra takes flight doing a front flip before landing behind her. His eyes glow before a laser beam strikes her in the back.

 

“Screaming in pain she lands on her hands and knees. Before she could get up she felt Battra wrap his hand around the back of her neck.

 

“Its was a pretty bad match up...if you had time to recharge..you might have stood a chance...but checkmate..”

 

Maddie groans, “You win this time Batsy…” she mutters before turning to Midnight, “I give!”

* * *

 

“Is it me..or are these fights being done rather quickly..” Kaminari wonders as he watches.

 

“Probably because the author is done with the sports festival and wants to get to the really good stuff,” Shadow says munching on some popcorn.

 

“Sombra...what have I and Aunt Melody told you!” Tokoyami growls out before the Dorca turns to watch Izuku rise from her seat..

 

“Good luck Princesa! Beat that moth good!” Izuku blinks and smiles giving a thumbs up to Hisombra.

 

“Oh Gaia her smile can light up the void…” Tokoyami mutters placing a hand on his beak to hide the glow that is his blush….

 

“Yeah! She is so pretty and beautiful..along with Battra he is handsome and cool and calm….” The two heads of Hisombra glows thinking of their crushes.

 

“Oh..the wonders of being Bi….” Kamnari says before wrapping an arm around him. “If you guys need a wingman, I’m your man! I definitely know how to get you guys a date!”

 

“Then why didn’t you get a date with Shiozaki?”

 

Sombra stares at the dark cloud that hangs over Kaminari’s head…”Is this normal?”

 

“So it’s those two...Paragon vs Champion..” Monoma says leaning down towards the field.

 

“This fight has been predestined!” Uraraka giggle as she hops up and down in her seat.

 

“Wonder if it is going to turn into a Titan fight like Battra and Tokoyami’s,” Maddie said sitting down and drinking a soda that she had got during the lunch break.

 

“You ok?” Kendo asked patting Maddie on her back.

 

“I’m fine..I knew I needed time to recharge after that blast I did at Momo...but I wasn’t able to...but hey third place isn’t bad,”

 

“Hey at least class 1-B got in the final three,” Monoma smirks “But still I wonder how this will go...for now though. Observe and learn I say..”

 

Neminine tries to focus on the stage but her yellow eyes keeps glancing at Iida’s seat with worry.

* * *

 

“At Last we have arrived! The best of the best among U.A’s first years will be decided! It’s the final match...Izuku vs Battra!!”

 

“Hey...my Lady!” Izuku looks up to see Battra blushing at her, “Let’s go all out! No holding back!”

 

Izuku gives a grin as both of their bodies glow, “Right!”

 

“And let's begin!!!!”

 

Everyone screams when instead of two kids tackling each other, a giant lizard and moth tackles each other. The lizard growls and lunges for the neck, but the moth flies out of her reach. She roars at him.

 

“Oh and its looks like a fight between the Titans! Looks like Battra is making sure to stay out of Midoriya’s reach!”

 

Izuku growls as she turns in a circle making sure to stay on the stage while keeping her eyes on Battra.

 

“ _ Why does he look so good...the way his gray fur is moving in the wind. I just want to put my face in it...Ahhhh brain not time to think about that! Match! Think about the fight!” _

 

“Wait why is his wings moving faster?” she mutters to herself before her eyes widen feeling a strong wind that begins to move her.

 

“ _ Shit! He is trying to get me out of bounds!” _ She grabs the stage, her talons digging into the floor as she glares up at the smirking face of her Champion.

 

With a roar, she lets out her atomic fire, which strikes deeply in the middle of his body. With a chree he stops the winds, Izuku standing up again before leaping in the air.

 

Battra grunts as he lands on the stage, moving his head to the side as Izuku lunges for it to bite down. He brings up a bladed arm and strikes against her muzzle, allowing him to get back into the air.

 

Shaking her head, Izuku roars, firing more of her atomic breaths at him.

 

“Will...you….just...stay...still!!!” she pants with a grunt.

 

“Mhhhh sorry My Lady...but no!” Battra dives down, landing on the back of Izuku’s head and starts biting.

 

Roaring in pain, Izuku glares as her eyes glow red. Battra hisses as he feels sparks of electricity going across his body, before Izuku grabs him slamming him onto his back, he grunts when Izuku pins him down with her foot.

 

Looking into her burning red and green eyes, Battra sighs as he relaxes his body.

 

“And I think that means Battra has given up! And SO THAT INCLUDES OUR SPORTS FESTIVAL!!! THE FIRST YEAR WINNER IS- IZUKU MIDORIYA OF CLASS 1-A!!!!”

 

Izuku sighs as she turns back into her human form, looking around as the crows stand up to cheer for her.

 

“That was an amazing fight My Lady…” she turns to see Battra has also turned into his human form.

 

Smiling she helps him up, “You didn’t go easy on me...did you?”

 

“With you...never? My job as your Champion is to make sure your rage doesn’t destroy a city.” Izuku giggles knowing he was talking about dad.

* * *

 

“Now let’s move on to the award ceremony!”

 

Izuku tires to keep her nerves down, Battra trying to calm her through the bond as they stand on the pedestals.

 

“In third place we both have Maddie and Iida but as we know Iida had to leave early for a family emergency….” 

 

Neminine hisses with worry, “I hope he is all right…”

 

“Now to present you with the medals….”

 

**“I am..here with the-** “He’s everyone’s hero- “ **medals!-** “All Might!!!!”

 

All Might glares as Midnight bows, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to cut you off like that!”

 

Firestorm sighs as she pets the raging Katsuki, “I’m going to squish that bug...how dare he...Copycat was supposed to win with my Quirk!!!”

 

“There there, little Inferno..there is always next year!” Katsuki grumbles, “Well next year its going to be me who wins! You hear that Deku! I’m going to win!!”

 

“What a mad beast...I thought Drakes were supposed to be lax, at least that’s what Aunt MElody told us,” Tokoyami mutters to Shadow who nods.

 

**“Congratulations Young Madison! You are sure very strong!”**

 

“Thank you si-” Maddie gasps as All Might pulls her in a hug. 

 

_ “Don’t feel the scales! Don’t feel the scales!!!”  _

 

**“But relying on your Quirk alone won’t be enough to overcome a bad matchup. Hone your innate strength to open a world of opportunity!”**

 

Maddie smiles, trying not to show her relief when All Might let go, “Understood,”

 

Battra stands up straight when All Might came over,  **“You did well, holding nothing back, even though a part of you wanted to because of the bond between you and Midoriya. You did yourself and many others proud.”**

 

Battra grips the medal smiling, “Thank you..your highness, All might holds back the cough of blood that wanted to spit out. Battra chuckles as he whisper, “You gotta get use to that if you keep dating the King and Queen

 

All Might glares at him before walking to Izuku,  **“Young Midoriya...you have made so many proud..not even just your parents or me..but to everyone here who has been watching. You my girl had started taking your first steps on making the world a better place, not just for Titans and people with Quirks...but with people without Quirks. I know that when you take your place as a hero...you will do amazing and wonderful thing,”**

 

Izuku cries, not able to hold back the tears that pour down her face as All Might, her papa place the medal around her neck.

 

**“Well everyone! These are your winners! But hold on… everyone here today has the potential to be standing up here!! As you all witnesses. Competition, encouragement! Pushing each other to climb higher and higher! The sprouts of today will grow into the heroes of tomorrow! In that spirit, let’s have one final cheer! So say it with me everyone! One, two and...Thanks for the hard work everyone/** PLUSULTRA!!”

 

“All Might you were supposed to say plus ultra..”

 

Izuku giggles…

 

_ “Afterwards we all return to our homerooms. Aizawa-Sensei telling us that we had tomorrow and the next day off. And that when we return scouting reports from Pros will be here waiting for us. It reminded us how important the Sports Festival was...how we were all starting to get attention. _

* * *

 

**Hosu General Hospital**

 

“Brother!!!” Iida runs not caring about what rules he was breaking.

 

“Tenya..please..we’re in a hospital..your brother just woke up,”

 

Iida stares, watching as his brother turns to him with a smile on his face.

 

“Hey bro...sorry for all the fuss..I told mom not to call you until after the Sports Festival..I knew as soon as you heard I was attacked, you would come running right over. But seriously! I’m fine, just some scrapes!

 

“Tensei! You also have a giant cut on your side!”

 

“Mom seriously! I am fine!” Tensei grunts when Tenya tackles him, crying into his chest.

 

“It’s ok...I’m fine little brother…”

* * *

 

**Todoroki Household**

 

Fuyum drinks a cup of tea, trying to ignore the police officers who were trying to get any evidence..it was surreal for her...to know that her father...might actually be going to jail, and that she will be living on Monster Island with her cousin. She stares at the tattoo on her left hand.

 

“How..everything changes….” She looks up when she feels a hand on her shoulder, and stares at the kindest purple eyes she has ever seen.

 

“You ready to go? We’re almost done here,” Fuyumi nods and sighs as she looks around the house. It was a house...never felt like a home, but it was where most of her memories of mother were. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

Glacia smiles sadly as she closes the box of the few things that belong to Shoto. She looks around the room and couldn’t help but shiver on how cold it felt, which was a shock as she thrives in the cold. She was about to leave when the floorboard squeaks.

 

Raising an eyebrow she got on her knees and easily pulls the floorboard, revealing a plush of her true form. She smiles softly but blinks when she felt a cool air blow around the room.

 

She stands up, as she places the plush in the pocket of her jacket, “I promise...they will have a childhood..where their dreams matter. They can make their own decisions not of a man’s grudge because he isn’t the best,” with that she leaves not noticing a blue glow near the bed before it disappear in a blink.

* * *

 

**Monster Island**

 

“Mama! Can we come out now!” Fumikage and Shadow, now known as Hi and Sombra whines at Rodan their mother from the pool of lava.

 

“Is your wing fixed?”

 

The dorca turns to see their wing glowing but not fully healed yet, “Nooooo”

 

“Then your staying in the pool,”

 

“Ahhhhhh but we’re bored!!!”

 

Rodan sighs, “If you stay in the lava bath I bet me and your aunt Melody would gladly make you an apple pie,” he smirks to himself as the two head rise up at the name of their favorite dessert.

 

“Apple…” Hi mutters

 

“Pie?” Sombra drools out.

 

The two heads look at each other before diving into the lava, Rodan chuckles.

 

“Works every time,”

 

“Dad!!! I want to show Shoto around!!!” Izuku grumbles inside the cave.

 

“You can show him tomorrow! I’m only grounding you today, and I want to ask Skyra to check up on you while she does the same to your cousins,” Godzilla turns around not wanting to see the pout on his pup’s face.

 

“Mothra giggles, nuzzling him, “Well...at least our lives aren’t ever a bore,”

 

Godzilla couldn’t help but grumble at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep! Tensei was saved! No hurting him!  
> and who saved him? You guys heard about Elior but who is this Andrew??? ;)
> 
> anyway I hope you all enjoy and please review!!! It helps!!!


	32. The Next Step!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this story might be getting updated every two weeks now since I have started another story on my fanfiction account, called Harry and the Ink Machine, which is a Bendy/Pokemon/Harry potter series that I've been working on in the last few years. So like I update this story this week but next week I'll be focus on my other story. 
> 
> Anyway long chapter...very long....20 pages woo! hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Godzilla or BNHA and I'll never will
> 
> the only ocs I own are the fenrirs and helios..the others arent mine I just have permission to use them!

Izuku had her eyes closed, trying to keep her ears still at each snip. A part of her wanted to cry but she kept the tears back, gripping her pants legs at the knees.

 

“And we are all done!” Melody said wiping the strands of hair from Izuku’s shoulders.Izuku blinks open her eyes before rubbing them, wiping the tears away before they could fall. Like all Titans she hated the thought of her hair being cut but since the accidental haircut that she got from Kamakiri, they needed to fix the ends.

 

“Man..I wish I could just make my hair longer like you can Melody…” She pouts as she takes the cape off her neck being careful not to let any of the hair fall onto the ground.

 

“Even if you are a full Titan like us, you still have human in you and that keeps you from being able to make yourself how you want to look like in human form. It's the reason why you don’t have grayish blue or...golden scales.”

 

Izuku sighs and ruffles her hair..”It feels lighter..” Melody laughs, “Well I did cut off a lot of it. Don’t worry you still have hair. You are not bald,” she laughs more at Izuku’s glare before grabbing her cloak from her hero uniform.

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Melody sighs at Izuku’s question.

 

“I’m off to Hosu Hospital to talk to Tensei Iida… the committee is getting really worked up about this hero killer and since Enji was arrested,” heat rises from her body at the thought of the so called hero.

 

Thanks to Monarch for giving Griffin to help in the investigation of Enji Todoroki, they learn much more than they thought. Griffin’s Quirk was like a mixture of Aizawa’s Erasure Quirk and the Dective’s lie detector quirk. If she stares at one person without blinking she can force them to tell the truth. With so they had learned that not only did he kill his wife Rei...but he had paid for Muscular to kill Hisashi and Izuku.

 

Even though Melody likes being right, she wishes she wasn’t right about this. She had a suspicion that it was Enji that Muscular found out who Raditor’s cilvillian was. But to think that creep actually paid for his own brother and niece to be killed. And his reason…

 

“ _ That way Shoto would not have any competition like I had with Hisashi. Its the reason why I had that backstreet doctor seal her quirk when my first plan failed..it's very common for people without Quirks to die young and even then she would have either killed herself or the seal would have done for me when she was sixteen. Either way if that blasted dragon didn’t come she would have been dead and out of my masterpiece’s way! _

 

That was all they could get before Griffin had blinked and punched him in the face. But it was enough, Enji was sentenced to four life terms of prison at Tartarus with no chance of patrol. Even though many people are calling for his death, so who knows. She chuckles at the fact that Quartz told Sara-San that if it does change to a death sentence he calls dibs.

 

Izuku quickly wipes her eyes remembering the medical scan that Skyra did. The seal was made with magic the same type that she uses. It was weak and badly made, which is how Ghidorah was able to break it from when he shot her with his gravity beams. He overloaded it but there were still some traces of it left so they were still using them as that Skyra was able to extract from her to hopefully find this medic as he has now gone into hiding.

 

She rubs her arms from all the shots she was also given, turns out she had never gotten her vaccines, the stuff that fraud gave her was the reason she got so sick. She sighs remembering how much her mom wished she had a better job to get her to a doctor that wasn’t the Todoroki one..another way that Enji tried to get her killed.

 

Waving goodbye to Melody, she went down the hall, walking past the Medical Bay where Skyra was working on Dabi fixing his burns and the badly placed staples that did absolutely nothing for him. Skyra had asked Shoto if he would like to have his burn fix but he declined.

 

_ “It sounds stupid...but it’s the last thing my mother ever gave. It’s a symbol of what I’m not supposed to be. It reminds me of my vow that I must never become his masterpiece…also its not fair that I can get my scar fixed and Zu can’t. We’re as Uraraka once said...scar cousins,” _

  
  


She smiles when she passed the game room where Fumikage, Shadow, Neminine and Natsou were playing on the Switch.

 

“Look out! You're almost there! You just have to,”

 

“Nem! Will you please stop back seat carting! I know what I’m...NOOOO NOT THE BLUE SHELL DAMN YOU HANDMCHAND24...just wait til I get Gojirafan65 here!”

 

Izuku laughs as voices scream in fury on the headset. Handmchand24 was a person online that her dad and even herself always go up against when they play games and always gets mad and starts yelling on how they were going to defeat them.

 

“Ok so there's more than just the King, Queen and heir…” Fuyumi says as she and Shoto look over the ancient books that Glacia was letting them read. Shoto was actually smiling a bit, as he petted a white fur Fenrir pup. From what her Aunt told her that fenrir, a female was the one who always snuck in her and Quartz’s den has really bonded with Shoto. Glacia said that on the first night she woke up to Shoto’s whimpers but right before she went over and helped, the young pup had forced herself between his arms and just cuddled with him.

 

Shoto had named her Yin.

 

“That is correct, the King is the highest rank while their Queen is the second command. The third command takes over if something wrong happens or if the King and Queen dies and the heir is too young to take over. There is also the Royal Consort which is the mate to the King and Queen, there is no known number of how many consorts they can have...King Thorin was said to have at least ten including his queen,”

 

“Wow...so is that what Toshinori-San is going to be, the Consort?” Fuyumi asks with a grin making Glacia laugh.

 

“Maybe if my brother in law asks him but both him and Mothra are taking it slow with him.”

 

“What’s the Royal Adviser?” Shoto asked, looking up making Glacia smile at him with her pink eyes glowing with warmth.

 

“The Royal Adviser is what Melody is. Her job is to make sure that Godzilla is able to do things without always thinking that fighting is the answer. You have no idea how many cities were saved thanks to Melody,”

 

“So you're all royal...because of your titles?” Shoto asked as he petted Yin when she nudged his hand.

 

“Well Rodan and Melody are... I’m royal because I married to Quartz who is of Royal blood, even if he doesn’t have a place on the throne.. But he is the leader of the Knights.”

 

“Ok...my head hurts,” Shoto says grabbing it, Yin nuzzling his stomach in worried

 

“Yes I guess our terms are confusing why don’t you take a break ok?” Shoto nods, Yin jumping out of his lap when he stood up and blinks when he sees Izuku.

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing...so Melody finished your haircut?” Izuku nods, “Yeah I’m off to finish that one peice of homework that papa gave me that I’m having trouble answering. So I’m actually off to find him,”

 

“I think Toshi is with your father and mother in the living room dear,” Glacia says without looking up while pointing to the map of Atlantis to Fuyumi.

 

“Thanks Aunt Glacia!” She goes down the hall this time with Shoto following her, Yin right at his heels.

 

“So...how are you liking this place?” she asked, turning her green eyes towards him. His blue and gray ones blinks at her.

 

“It’s nice...I mean it is weird sharing a nest with my siblings...and being with them without getting yelled at. And Quartz has been very helpful with controlling my fire..even being patient with me when I...start having panic attacks, Yin helps with those...what about you and your ability to use storms?”

 

Izuku looks downcast, “I set a tree on fire!” Shoto snorts making her glare at him, “It's hard to aim the lightning where I want it to go to. The scientist thinks it's because I don’t have wings since that was how Ghidorah was able to aim his. I don’t have wings so it goes everywhere…”

 

“Have they found out how you brought a whole storm to the arena?”

 

“Well from what Kohaku tells me is that when Dorats are young and old enough they go digging for any metal that can get their talons on. Once they find a metal that they like they eat it and also smush it to a find powder like dust. Then they roll in it until it fuses with their scales,”

 

“They..roll in it? Does that mean..

 

“Yep Kohaku said he rolled in lead and Rodan told me Hisombra rubbed against melted purple glowing nickle when he was just a chick. I remember digging for rocks to collect and rolling in the dirt I made. Turns out I was digging around a silver deposit and my instincts started a relapse…” 

 

“And you rolled all in it…” 

 

Izuku chuckles “Yep..and silver is a type of conductor for electricity, so my body being scales being gilded with them allows me to carry bio-electric currents from the special organ that I have and spread it throughout my whole body...at least that’s what Monarch theories are.

 

They walked into the living room and stopped in their tracks. Izuku eyes widen as she covers her face. Shoto stares confusion in his eyes while Yin yips trying to get on his back to cover his eyes. Laying on the couch was Godzilla on his back kissing Toshi’s neck who was laying on his stomach. Mothra was laying on top of his back and hand down his pants while whispering sweet nothings in his ears. Toshi groans his eyes closed as he gripping Godzilla’s shirt before his eyes open to slits and he sees Izuku and Shoto staring at them. 

 

Spitting out blood he screeches as he sits up almost hitting Mothra in the face, “Young Todoroki! Young Midoriya!”

 

“Oh gaia! Pup! I am so sorry!”

 

Before Mothra could say anything Shoto turns to Izuku, “Are you All Might’s secret love child?”

 

Eyes twitching she slaps him on the back of the head, “You idiot! You're my cousin!! You know who my human dad is!”

 

“But...you have his bangs?” 

 

Izuku blinks and Toshi stares, “Oh gaia Melody-Sensei…”

 

“Well...this kind of thing reminds me that Melody and Rodan are brother and sister.”

 

“I think it’s cute..” she quickly turns to the mirror hanging on the wall and stares..her hair was still quite bushy, it actually looked like a bush except for the two slightly longer bangs that hang between her face. They looked exactly like her papa’s bangs…

 

“MELODY!!!!!!”

 

“I guess little king has found out..” chuckling she prepares to go to her true form but sees Mark sitting on one of the beach chairs looking up at the sky.

 

“Mark? Is everything alright?” the forty-six year old man turns to stare at Melody, rubbing his face. “Yeah...sorry..I just needed some fresh air..I don’t really get it but after San Francisco..I hated being cooped up so much..” he rubs his dark brown hair, “Probably why I ran off to live with the wolves…leaving Maddie with…”

 

“Mark...it wasn’t your fault, Emma used your drinking problem you gained after Andrew’s death to get custody of Maddie. She knew what she was doing...and don’t even start saying that you should have stayed..Maddie wasn’t the only one she hurt,” Melody’s blue eyes stared at the scar that was across Mark’s arm. It was pale and looked like it had needed stitches when it was freshly cut.

 

“Honestly...I don’t know where the hell this came from. I mean I always found small scratches on me, little pricks here and there but I thought I got them with the job of being so close to giant monsters and sharp pointy things...until I just woke up one day with this long cut that was cloaked with dry blood. I..i then…”

 

Melody walks closer to him putting a hand on his shoulder, “You decide that something was up and you wanted to leave,” He nods rubbing his eyes.

 

“I wanted to take Maddie with me...but the courts decided that I must have been hurting myself with my alcoholism and gave Emma full parental control...she said it was my fault..that I was running away from the bigger picture..what bigger picture..I still don’t know,”

 

She grips his shoulder in a comforting way, “Why don’t you come to Hosu with me? I would like to have a friend with me and i saw how you been rubbing your eyes lately,”

 

“It’s probably just my Quirk getting stronger..” but he does stand up anyway getting his jacket off the beach chair . “But getting off the island sounds like a good plan..the noise from the construction workers is giving me a headache.” he nods his head towards where they were building houses.

 

Melody smiles before in a flash of midnight blue she was in her true form, she lowers herself enough to allow Mark to get on before taking to the air, being careful as she quickly flies to Hosu. Neither of them noticed the orange feather that dropped off of Mark.

* * *

 

**Hosu Hospital**

 

Sara sighs as she stares at the young man in front of her. His purple hair lying flat with a slight few curls at the top. His yellow eyes had a glimmer of fear but he hides it well behind the playful smirk on his face.

 

“Name is Deja Vu, your appearance is unknown but your current appearance is dark purple hair with copper tone skin and golden eyes. You have freckles dusting your face,”

 

“Yep,” he pops the p with his lips.

 

“Your age is unknown but you are estimated to be between 18 to 25. Your Quirk is Body Manipulation, which is much more than shapeshifting. You are able to mimic people’s appearance right down to the DNA. As seen as the one time you posed as All Might for a bunch of little kids…”

 

“Yeah..that was fun! The kids enjoyed it,” Sara’s white eyes stared at him and he chuckles.

 

“You were also shown to be able to fix your body after being cut in half by an unknown villain, and before everybody's eyes you fused yourself back together,”

 

“Yeah..being cut in half...0 stars would not recodem,” he chuckles at the deadpan look on the white haired lady, “Also she didn’t cut me in half...she had these type of nanites that literally ate me in half since i said that Stain’s thinking is wrong. I think she is a follower of him or something…

 

“You have a blog that you run..which you show stuff that you steal...or talk bad about how bad a hero Endeavor is,”

 

“Which has been shown to be one hundred present correct! The guy is a piece of shit!”

 

Sara sighs, “Now you would be thrown in jail for all the stuff you stole over the years…” Deja frowns, “If you weren’t diagnosed with kleptomania when you were around 12 years old or younger,”

 

“Yeah..and why should I trust you...the old president said that even though I was diagnose I was still going to jail or juvie whichever he chose,” 

 

“Well he is now a smashed glob of flesh from when Ghidorah attacked, and I’m in charge now. And don’t worry you are not going to any foster home if you are worried about that. I actually have a proposition for you.”

 

Deja raises a purple eyebrow, “A proposition? I am not working for the commision,”

 

“What about Monarch? From the way you work the blog and how you hacked into the stadium at U.A. to not only be able to watch it but gave me that video of what Endeavor did...I think you have a good chance with them. I even talked to Serizawa-San and he said that Dr. Stanton is very excited if you say yes,”

 

“Working at Monarch..having a place where I can call my own..working at the place where  _ the  _ Firestorm works at...Ma’am I think you have a deal!”

 

Sara smiles, “Then you rest and I don’t want to hear the nurses yelling at you for trying to escape through the window...on the seventh floor,” she begins to walk out ignoring the cry of, “I’ll be ok! I can make wings and make my bones hollow!” She shakes her head as she closes the door cursing her predecessor of the fact that many so-called villains were treated wrong.

 

She looks up , “Oh Melody! I’m sorry for that...the mess that my predecessor did...it’s taking a long time to fix. I hope you weren’t waiting that long?” she stares at the number two hero and the man next to her.

 

“No..we just got here. It's getting really bad isn’t it…”

 

“So many deaths...we are lucky enough those two vigilantes were able to save Iida-San...if not..he might still be alive but he wouldn’t stay a hero…”

 

They walked into the hospital room, Tenya was sitting by his side talking to his older brother.

 

“Now..I want you to think of a good name, little bro...don’t try to copy me and the others..make your own name,”

 

“But brother…”

 

“Hey maybe you can go with nyoom! I remember when you first got your quirk and you just said that all the time running around the house!”

 

“Brother please! I was a little kid back then! I am not naming myself Nyoom! And don’t embarrass me in front of people!”

 

“Awww but you’re my baby brother it’s my job to!” He then turns to Firestorm but before he could say anything his eyes widen, “Wait...its..it..no sorry I thought you were,”

 

“You recognize Mark, Tensei?” Melody comes closer.

 

“Yeah..well my eyes were foggy with pain but they do look alike..even if Mark here has shorter hair,”

 

“Who does he look like?”

 

“My vigilantes that made sure that Stain didn’t strike my spine. I was almost passed out but I saw that one of them looked a lot like your friend here but with longer hair...if I’m right his name was Andrew,”

 

Mark freezes...his eyes widen...his body begins to tremble as a flashback of him screaming his son’s name in the ruins of San Francisco. The day of his birthday..the day when he was declared Quirkless and how tight he held his son. Every memory of his son ran through his mind until he snaps out of it as Melody gently settles him in one of the chairs.

 

“Just take deep breaths Mark, just breathe in and breathe out,” she gently pats his back before turning towards the older Iida brother, “You said Andrew..there was another one who saved you,”

 

“Yeah...someone named Elior...he called Stain, Edward Cullen” 

 

Melody snorts, “Of course if anyone would hate Twilight it would be Elior...but still..everytime we talk about a Titan they show up in a few weeks or so…” But Melody turns to Mark with worry in her blue eyes as he wraps his arms around himself.

* * *

**Monster** **Island**

 

As everyone on the island went to sleep, Izuku curled around Nick and her giant godzilla plushie that Momo had bought her, her parents surrounding her. Toshi was sleeping soundly in the nest while Maya nuzzles his soft locks before going over to lay next to Sekhmet.

 

Glacia carefully drags the blankets over the Todoroki siblings, smiling as Shoto mumbles into Yin’s fur as he clutches his roc plus. She turns her eyes to Dabi and chuckles ignoring his soft cries of hey, as she takes the phone, “Bedtime dear Fornax...you can talk to Keigo tomorrow…: She tucks him in the blankets making sure that the lava stones were warm enough to keep them warm but not to bother Fuyumi and Dabi too much. She swept her fingers in Dabi’s black hair happy that the operation with Skyra and the head doctor Jou was a success. His burns were still there but much paler with the dead skin removed along with the staples. Glacia smiles as she puts the phone in his bag, Sam hasn't finished making their rooms and using his Quirk to connect the doors to their dens. 

 

She stands up and smiles as she watches Quartz come in carrying Manada and Neninine in his arms. She shakes her head knowing that Manda must have gotten lost while Nemmy must have lost track of time.

 

In a bathroom Maddie stares in the mirror at her back. Fear was in her eyes… “What the hell did mom do to me? She stares at the messy of brown feathers that were growing out of her spine along with the little spikes that remind her of Izuku’s when she was tiny. Pulling down her shirt she washes her face and leaves the bathroom. She was about to head to her room when she heard voices from the kitchen.

 

“Mark you...you need to calm down…”

 

“Calm down..calm down Melody, if I wasn’t calm I would be going for Rick’s stash of beer right now,” Maddie peaks from the corner seeing her dad and Melody talking at the counter, her dad rubbing his face.

 

“Mark..it could be..”

 

“What,” he looks up his eyes blazing in gold, “It could be anyone who looks like a younger me and with the name Andrew…” Maddie covers her mouth with her hand, her eyes widen as tear prickle in the corner of her eyes.

 

“ _ Andrew...alive….then..” _

 

“Mark...I mean..you had a fun-”

 

“There was no body...they never found one...that casket that we buried had no body…”

 

Melody’s eyes widen, and she gains a determined look on her face, “If the vigilante that saved Tensei from Stain from Hosu..he’s with Elior it will only be a matter of time before he comes to Monster Island...and I will help search for him,”

 

Mark wipes his eyes, “Thanks Melody...why do I have a feeling that this all leads back to Emma…”

 

“No offense Mark..but it’s Emma...of course she has something to do with it. I had to fight her so many times about her upgrades with Maddie...and I couldn’t be there all the time for her,”

 

“Well we’ll find out once Rick hacks into Emma’s computer...which is harder than it should be because she made a firewall to block him from using his Quirk on it,”

 

Melody snorts, “I can hear him whining about the extra work because he can’t literally enter the computer…” she laughs a bit, “Now come on, we need to get to bed..we have a lot of work to do tomorrow,”

 

Maddie watches from the corner as they turned off the lights, Melody heading towards the door that leads to her cave that she shares with Bakugo while her dad heads towards her room. She slides the wall trying to quiet her sobs.

 

“ _ Andrew..may be..alive? All the stuff...everything...was for nothing…”  _ Then her eyes glowed oranger as fury went through her.

 

“ _ I’ll bring you back Andrew...I’ll find you… and I’ll bring you home” _

* * *

 

“Come on guys! We’re going to miss the train!” Izuku cries out a fish tail hanging out of her mouth as she runs towards the train station!”

 

“Neminine! Why did you have to lose track of time again!” Battra yells at the Northern Sea Serpent as he uses his wings to give him an extra boost.

 

“Hey! Do not yell at me! You can blame Hisombra too!”

 

The Dolca squawks angrily, “It's not our fault that mama didn’t want to let us go!” Shadow yells as he grips onto Fumikage’s head as his brother pushes an extra burst of speed in their body. “Auntie Melody and Papa had to pull him away from us so we could actually get going!”

 

“Is it like this everyday?” Shoto asks as Yin and Nick ran besides their respective owners, both wearing a vest that said service dog-do not pet without permission.

 

“Well..with Neminine losing track of time...then yes...it is always like this,”

 

Neminine hissed at Izuku, “Way to throw me under the bus cousin Izuku! Maddie help me out here!” but to Neminine's surprise Maddie didn’t say anything just focused on running.

 

“Would you extras shut up! We’re almost there!” Bakugo screams as he points to the slowly closing train doors. Him and Battra ran faster, catching the doors just about as they were going to close and pulled them open, allowing the others to leap in before jumping in themselves.

 

“Thank Gaia...we made it….” Izuku grabs her knees as she takes deep breaths.

 

“Wait...your Midoriya from the hero course right?” she looks up to see another passenger smiling at her. Others soon turned to stare at her and the others.

 

“Nice job on winning it! I was rooting for you!”

 

“Hey aren't that snake girl? I think you did amazing at the obstacle course! The way you slither on your tail!”

 

“You’re a lot shorter than I expected,”

 

“Third place! That’s amazing and you got second place!”

 

“I can believe that we got the three winners on our train!”

 

“You’ll do amazing things!”

 

“Good luck heroes!”

 

Izuku chuckles nervously hiding behind both Hisombra and Battra as people gave all of them more compliments.

 

You’ll think that after a year of people doing this since after the reign of Ghidorah she would be used to this...she was not.

 

It was like that the whole way to school, Izuku was enjoying the rain as the group were walking to the entrance, Shadow grumbling about being used as an umbrella for Battra when they heard giant splashes of stomps.

 

“This is no time for an idle stroll! We'll be late!”

 

The group turns to see Iida in a poncho and rain boots, but before anyone could react NEminine grab him by the hood.

 

“You guys go ahead! I need to talk to Iida for a bit!” Izuku blinks as Neminine begins to drag Iida away….

* * *

 

“Neminine please! We’re going to be late!”

 

We got ten minutes before class starts! We have time!” the blue scaled girl grumbles before pulling him underneath a ledge, “Is everything alright? How’s your brother doing,” Tenya blinks at her. He..really didn’t know what to think about her. She was alway excited and charging head first without thinking. The way she ruined her uniform got on his nerves but he couldn’t really say a thing, it was because if she wore the whole thing right she might pass out from the heat and even Shoji’s didn’t have and sleeves on his. His brother says he needs to think without jumping the gun.

 

But there were a lot more things that made him look at her. The way her scales shine like sapphires in the light. The way she smiled and was just happy it was amazing to him. Especially after the USJ..after fighting so many villains..even when she wasn’t part of the class yet...it was amazing to him.

 

“Iida?” her golden eyes blink at his blue.

 

“Oh sorry Neminine, I got lost in thought. My brother is doing ok, his side was badly slashed open but after a few days of recovery he should be back doing hero work,”

 

“That's good...but what about you? I saw you leave and you had a..fierce look in your eyes,”

 

Iida blinks and tries not to move about, “I’m fine..but thank you for asking. We better head to class,” before he could leave Neminine grabs him by the sleeve.

 

“That is utter bullshit and you know it. Your brother was attacked and I know you are not fine. Iida...I may not fully understand the way you do but I understand that you are angry and upset…”

 

“How would you know?! You almost didn't lose your brother! Your brother’s career didn’t almost end! If Stain wasn’t pushed his damn sword would have hit his spine! He would have lost the feeling in his legs...you have no idea what I’m going through!”

 

“I lost my parents before I hatched,”

 

Tenya looks up with confusion in his eyes, “But..the woman that came with you to bring Midoriya’s gloves…”

 

Neminine laughs, “Glaica’s my adopted mom...my godmother. She’s a Roc...Quartz is a Gojira...how do you think those two species gave birth to a Northern Sea Serpent? I'm not their real child,”

 

To Tenya’s confusion, she slaps her cheeks, taking a deep breath. He hears her muttering a chant to her,

 

“ _ Glacia is my mom, she loves me, _

_ Quarts is my dad, he loves me, _

_ Manda is my brother, he loves me, _

_ Goji is my uncle, he loves me _

_ Mothra is my aunt, she loves me, _

_ Just because we are not of blood doesn’t mean they don’t love me,” _

 

“Are you ok?,” he looks at her as she breathes in deeply.

 

“Yeah..just give me a moment…” she shakes her head before giving him a smile but he sees that it doesn’t reach her eyes as it usually does.

 

“Sorry about that...I have imposter syndrome..so Skyra makes me sing that song to help me a bit...but yeah..they're my parents...but not my birth parents,” she looks up and sighs.

 

“They died when I was still in my egg...Manda was five and Glacia was watching over us while they and dad went out on patrol. Dad came back...they did not..”

 

“We-were they…”

 

Neminine chuckles, “That’s the thing. No one killed them..they were just going through the normal routine of patrol...and a rockslide happened. Their bodies were crushed..it tooks days for my dad to get them out so they could have a proper burial,” she wipes her eyes before the tears could fall.

 

“So yes...I don’t understand what you're going through...but I have the same feelings. I hate that they were killed...I hate that I never get to know them as Manda does except from the stories that he, and my mom and dad tell me of. I honestly have a hatred of rocks and sometimes I would just spit acid on them and watch them melt. Note never do that to one of Izuku’s collections...she scary when she is mad,” she chuckles at the reminder of what happened when she did that. You couldn’t blame her, she didn’t know that rock was Izuku’s!

 

“Sometimes...I even hate them..for dying by something that I can’t just punch. There is no one to blame..it was an accident and it's wrong that I have these feelings but I do...and I don’t want you having these as I do Iida,” she turns to him taking his hands into her own.

 

“I..know it will be hard..but he is here...he is healing...and as you say he’ll be back doing his job again…”

 

Iida looks at the hands before sighing, “I'll try too...I’m sorry for yelling…”

 

“It's fine...now,” then she stares in horror as a bell rang through the courtyard, “Ahhhhh not again I thought we have time...eep!” Neminine gasps as Iida picks her up bridal style, “I rather not run in the halls..but as heroes-to be we can never be late!”

* * *

 

Izuku stares at the bigger classroom, the group had gone to their homeroom but there was a note on the door telling them to head to this one. The room was definitely big, probably able to fit five titans in it. There was 43 seats and not only was class 1-a filling them but so was class 1-B/

 

“Hey Bakugou! I see you’re back to normal,” Momona smirks making Bakugou grit his teeth. “Shut up copycat! Be lucky I let you use a piece of my fur so you could use my quirk!” 

 

“Woah..what happened to Bakugo? Seo asked with a grin ignoring the “Fuck off its none of your business,”

 

“During the Sports Festival, Bakugo turned into his Titan form and was stuck in it for the whole day,” Izuku said ignoring the glare that Bakugou gave her.

 

Neminine carried by Iida ran into the room while both classes began to talk.

 

“Man I had all these people talking to me on the way here!!” Tsuburara yelled out with a grin on his face while Ashido nodded her head. 

 

“Same here..it was so embarrassing..so many stares,” Toru said while both Tetsutetsu and Kirirshima both shouted , “Me too!,”

 

“Lucky you guys….all these grade schoolers kept yelling out “nice try” at me,”

 

“Nice try!” Tsuyu and Pony said to Sero, making him look down in a gloom.

 

“Wait...so Tokoyami isn’t your name?” Kamanari said to Hisombra who nodded.

 

“Hi is the more darker out of us,” Shadow said as he munched on some apple slices ignoring Fumikage’s growls, “He loves anything that has to deal with the darkness from our Dorat side, while me I take after the more fun side of a volca!”

 

“Fun side...heh I remember you are the one who decided to eat a plant that you didn’t know of and made us sick for a week!”

 

“You’re..never letting that go are you…”

 

“No...No I am not...little brother…”

 

“Hey! We were born at the same,”

 

“My head came out first so I’m the oldest!”

 

“Wow..you two are brothers,” Shoda said watching the two heads bicker at each other. Fukidashi nodded a few expressions in his comic style head.

 

Just then Kan-Sensei walked in, “Settle down now...settle down…” he turns to the two classes and nods to Kendo who had her hand raised.

 

“Kan-Sensei? Why are both 1-A and 1-B in this classroom? Did something happen to our old ones?” 

 

“As you noticed we are now all in this classroom. After the USJ...Principal Nezu decided that both first year classes having not only their hero class together but their homeroom together would be a better idea. Since all of you went through the same thing..it will be easier if you have Informatics today..and a special one at that..two homeroom teachers...at least that was Nezu’s explanation.

 

“Sir..where’s Aizawa-Sensei?” Satou asked.

 

“Well he was supposed to be here…”

 

“Until I told him to actually sit down and heal. That man is more stubborn than a Titan,” all the students' eyes widened at the fact that the number two hero Firestorm was in their new classroom.

 

“As you know with the rise of the Titans, Principal Nezu decided to hire Firestorm as the Titans 101 teacher which will be part of your hero classes. Also..class 1-B is now getting a new student.”

 

“Wait...really?” the kids turn to the now notice empty chair.

 

Walking into the classroom was none other than Shinso.

 

“Since he did well..and the fact that 1-A turns out to have another Titan student,” Kan glares at Hisombra making Shadow eep and hide behind Fumikage who rolled his eyes, “That means we had a new seat open so Shinso shall be joining 1-B,”

“Um...glad to..be here,” Shinso said muttering as he rubbed his head...then yelping when a small bone appear and almost hit him on the head.

 

“Wait...I thought his Quirk was brainwashing,” Ojiro says in surprise making Shinso grumble. “It got..improved when I was fighting Midoriya…”

 

Izuku blink, “Oops…” she looks down as Shinso walks by her before taking his seat.

 

“But right now we got Hero Informatics class today and a special one at that,” Firestorm says making the class nervous.

 

_ Stuff about Hero law and junk...I suck at that…” _

 

_ “A special one...please don’t be a pop quiz…Please don’t be a pop quiz,” _

 

“You’ll be coming up with your Hero aliases.” Kan-Sensei said which was then drowned out by the shouts of the classes.

 

The room heated up as Firestorm glared at them until they all calmed down, “But first concerning the pro drafts picks that Aizawa and Kan mention before the Sports Festival. Its base on who the Pros think will be ready to join the hero workforce after another two or three years of experience. So you could say that it’s a way for them to show interest in your futures.”

 

“But,” Kan begins making sure to show how important this is, “There is ample time for their interest to wane before you graduate. Any offers can be revoked at any given time. IT happens quite often,”

 

“Wait..they can do that?! Man..talk about pressure,” Neminine thought with a hiss.

 

“So..if we pick now, that just means there’ll be higher hurdles in the years to come,” Toru says making the students talk to each other in worry.

 

“Yes...now here are the complete draft pick numbers,”

 

Izuku eyes widen as the numbers appear on the screen. 

 

“Of course there would be no doubt that Midoriya would have gotten the most!”

 

“So did Battra and Tokoyami...wait..are they still called Tokoyami?”

 

“Yes..just please call us Hisombra when talking about both of us..we only use the name Tokoyami to keep our mama from finding us…”

 

“Todoroki got a lot too….”

 

“Bakugou isn’t up there though…”

 

Bakugo grits his teeth, “That’s because the commission already chose who he’ll be interning with.”

 

“Also for those who were not picked..you will all have a chance to work alongside the Pros. While it's true that you have more experience than most..but seeing the Pros in action and taking part yourselves will still be worthwhile.

 

“That’s where our hero names come in,” Monoma says behind his hand.

 

“Remember they may only be temporary but you still want to pick something appropriate…” Firestorm was interrupted much to her displeasure by the tick mark on her face.

 

“Or else you’ll know true hell!”

 

Midnight was about to walk in but she ducks underneath a fireball. “Put on a sweater or something!” Melody screams at her co-worker.

 

“What’s wrong with my costume huh!?”

 

Midnight blinks as Firestorm points at the male students who were all drooling at Midnight. Except for Battra, Bakugou and Hisombra. Actually the two young male titans were staring at Izuku much to Melody’s amusement.

 

Midnight grumbles before leaving the classroom, “Why do we have her doing this?” Melody asks Kan who shrugs, “Because we don’t want them having names like Aizawa?”

 

She grumbles as she watches Midnight come back in wearing a sweater, “The name you pick...may be what the world ends up calling you,”

 

“That is true..what future do you see for yourself? The name you choose brings you ever closer to cementing a certain image..because names are capable of reflecting one’s true character,”

 

“Once you get a name that you’ll like..just come up and present it…”

 

“ _ Oh gaia...we got to present them..”  _ Izuku stares at the blank board...remembering all the names she thought of when she was young...most having to deal with All Might...or her dad Radiator….she looks up when she watches Aoyama quickly went up front.

 

“I talked to my parents about this...my first thought was to do a sentence..but my mama told me I should make it shorter...So I shall be...The Shining Hero: Lumiere!”

 

“Ooh lala! That’s french for light! I approve.”

 

“Ohhh! Me next me next!” Ashido walks up before presenting her board, “The Ridley Hero: Alien Queen!” before Midnight could say anything Firestorm smiles, “After the aliens movies am I right?”

 

“Uh huh! My quirk makes me use acid and I look like an alien… I know that the queen appeared in the sequel to Alien so I should technically call myself the Cameron Hero..but everyone associates the movies with Ridley.”

 

“Well that is a very good name…” she glares at Midnight as if to dare her to say anything.

 

After Tsuyu chose the name Froppy, it went on like that. Monoma quickly went up choosing the name Phantom Thief while Kendo chose Battle Fist. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima crying over how manly their Real Steel and Red Riot names were.

 

Maddie then walks up, Izuku blinks at how solum she was, “Mech hero: Kiryu,”

 

“I see...the way your writing it makes it mean, machine dragon….”

 

“When I was young...my dad called me his little dragon...because I could hoard about anything that I found interesting..even my family...a dragon protects their hoard..their territory...I’m a machine because of my Quirk..so I’m a machine dragon who will protect what’s theirs…”

 

Izuku looked worried as she watched Maddie walk back “ _ I hope everything is alright…”  _ biting her lip she takes a deep breath. She watches as Toru chooses InvisiGirl while Shiozaki chose MAria and then shakes her head choosing Vines.

 

“The Northern Serpent Hero; Acidfang!,” Neminine screams pumping her hand in the air making Firestorm chuckle.

 

Hisombra chose to name themselves after their volcano, Tsukuyomi.

 

When Shoto came up he chose the name Freezerburn, “Freezer...if I remember that was Rei’s hero name,” Shoto nods to Melody, “I..I want to honor her...having a part of her hero name as mine…” 

 

“ _ And the burn...it was from her as well...but they don’t need to know that….” _

 

Pony chose the gallant hero; Trotter while Tsuburara chose the Shielding hero: Gale. 

 

“The Explosion Demon: Inferno…”

 

“Demon...I don’t know about that….”

 

“Since I’m being taken in by Melody..that makes Rodan my uncle and he is called the fire demon!”

 

“And back in those days I was called La pesadilla del diablo which means, The Devil’s Nightmare...if Katsuki wants to be known as the Explosion Demon..well I’m fine with that…” Melody smiles at him making him blush before he stomps back to his desk.

 

“Baby cousin…”

 

“Shut up you stupid bird!” he shouts at Shadow who laughs.

 

“I’m going to be Demon Beast of Destruction: Battora,”

 

“Wait...isn’t that just your name?” Battra blushes..”I’m...not good with names….so I’m just using what the humans called me back then. At least I didn’t choose bad mothra,”

 

Melody chuckles and was about to open her mouth when there was a smack against the window. She sighs seeing her brother having flown right into it. “Brother...please go home...your sons are having class!” Fumikage and Shadow lean down in their dek trying to stay hidden.

 

“But...my chick!”

 

“If you don’t go...I’ll burn up all your mint!”

 

“Squawk! No not the mint! I’m leaving! I’m leaving!”

 

Firestorm sighs, “With that distraction...Iida...Midoriya..and Shinso your the last ones who need to pick a name,”

 

“Right...I guess I’ll chose...The Determination Hero: Soul,”

 

“The Quick Hero: Velocity,”

 

Izuku stands up and walks to the stand, she stares at her classmates, “I..I thought of this for a while..wondering what type of hero I want to be...I know I got..a long way to go..but..I hope I can live up to it.”

 

The Hero of Hope: Zilla

 

“Zilla? Isn’t that your father’s name?”

 

“Well...I’m not a god not like him,” Melody laughs, “But it isn’t his real name..it's kind of an alias that he uses..and what the humans of old called him and it just stick with the other Titans, but...Zilla means..protector in Atlantis..so people called him a God of protection...I want to give hope like All Might does...but I also want to be a protector like my dad..so...this shall be my Hero name…”

 

Everyone smiles at her, “All of you picked wonderful hero names...but the day isn’t over,” Everyone turns to Melody as she clicks a remote, the suitcases that held their costumes reveal themselves, “Before you do anything else...its time to play catch up on your lessons,”

 

“Lessons...you mean we’re behind Melody-Sensei?" Uraraka, who had chosen the name Uravity asked.

 

“Well..your Rescue training was interrupted by those villains…”

 

“Wait…”

 

“You..mean…”

 

Melody smiles, “That’s right..you're all going back to the USJ...get ready for your remedial lessons in rescue.”

 

Both 1-A and 1-B gulps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's hair looks like cannon but they have toshi's bangs  
> I could not stop with the are you all might's secert love child...I love that joke  
> yes shoto has his own puppy now  
> Endeavor...is a piece of shit...and now you know what he has done  
> emma is also a piece of shit
> 
> So yeah some name changes, not that much I actually had to make Pony and Tsuburara their own hero names and Shinso as well..yes he gain San's powers from his little mind trip I do not regret it, the names are mostly the same but of Aoyama ashido, Toru Shoto, Iida and Bakugou, and Izuku
> 
> yes Rei was a hero named Freezer before she was sold to Enji...her parents never approved of it which is why they sold her to him.
> 
> Tokoyami's last name has been turned to Hisombra but Fumkigae and Shadow are still known as that..unless they are in trouble.
> 
> I healed my boy dabi! He doesn't look like a prune now!  
> Glacia gave them all nicknames  
> Fuyumi is Glaicer  
> Dabi is Fornax  
> Natsuo is Cetus  
> Shoto is Ice Crystal
> 
> Deja Vu belongs to my friend Neminine and the person who conrols the nanites burning dolpin
> 
> remember to review! Hope you all enjoy this!


	33. USJ-Try Again Hero Courses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok before I begin I have to say something, when I stared writing this fic I decided to make Izuku Pan like how Godzilla is and I know I haven't actually written in any part where she notices a girl being cute and especially since the final pairing for her is with Battra and Hisombra who are both boys! But this is also my first serious fic that many people like..and I'm trying to add everything in my mind but sometimes I forget espically when I'm nearing the end of the chapter...So in this chapter their will be a talk about how Izuku had tried to go on a date with a girl in her middle school but she doesn't really like talking about it..and its one of the reason's why she doesn't think she has a chance with anyone it was...a very traumatic event for her.. 
> 
> Anyway..that's all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Also I'm sorry if its bad it was very hard to find this episode online and the subtitles weren't that good!)
> 
> I don't own BNHA or Godzilla!
> 
> I also got my first fanart! Thank you once again to Dragonfire! I love it so much!!! I will be putting a link of it at the end of the chapter so everyone can see! (and yes I'm still crying but they are happy tears!)

Izuku opens and closes her hands, getting use to wearing the gloves again after a month of not wearing them. She was also doing it because she was nervous, as they were once again at the USJ for their ‘first’ rescue training. Everyone looked around as they fiddle with their costumes making sure they fit.

 

“Hey...Battra? Why is your hair short again?” Everyone turned to see that Battra, whose hair used to go straight down on his back, was now choppy and flame shaped as when it was in his larva form.

 

Battra blush….

* * *

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “Melody! Help and get your kid!” he screams in pain as Katsuki bites down on his long hair and pulls on it,” _

 

_ “Oh dear...no little Inferno that’s not a chew toy!’ Battra yells as Melody tries to get Katsuki to stop biting his hair. _

 

_ “Ow! Ow! Ow! I am cutting my hair after this!” _

 

_ Flashback ends _

* * *

 

“I do not want to talk about it...he says glaring at Bakugou who was blushing and making sure not to look at Battra.

 

“Alright everyone! I know that what happened was unexpected but class is class!” everyone of class 1-A and 1-B stared at Thirteen with wild expressions on their faces

 

“So let’s begin with the rescue training!”

 

“But Thirteen-Sensei? Are you really ok to move like that!? You had your back ripped open!” Ashido asked worry for the sensei.

 

“Don’t worry! My back hurts a bit but it nothing compares to senpai's wounds!”

 

“And that’s why he isn’t here…” Melody mutters as Kan chuckles softly remembering how Melody had all but tied Aizawa in a bed with the help of Aizawa’s boyfriend.

 

“Come on, we are already to begin so let’s start. We are wasting time…” Kan-Sensei says as he begins heading down the stairs. The students waited a bit but when no purple portal or man with many hands appeared they followed after him.

 

“Melody-Sensei?” Melody turns to see the Little King staring at her, “Is pa-I mean, is All Might coming? He told me he was but he isn’t here,”

 

“Don’t worry Little King, All Might just had something come up and won’t be able to make it today,”

  
  


Izuku blinks but nods before her and Nick went to catch with the others.

 

“Hey Todoroki?” Shoto turns to see Kendo staring at him, “Yeah?”  _ “Please do not ask about my father..” _

 

“I just wanted to ask about your costume...I realize you had it the way it is at first because you weren’t going to use your fire but now that you aren’t...I’m sorry your costume isn’t practical.”

 

Shoto blinks , “Ah..I did go to the support class to talk about it but…”

* * *

 

_ Flashback _

_ “But I’m not done with it yet! I just got a shipment from Monarch and I’m working on how to put it all together!” It's even taking longer because I'm also working on the weapon Ten Million asked for! Shoto blinks at Hatsume in confusion. _

 

_ “Monarch? What are you…” he stares in shock as Hatsume shows him the crate that was filled with purple scales and white feathers that were tipped in ice. He remembers what Izuku told him that her costume was made from her own scales along with Godzilla’s while her cape was made from Mothra’s fluff. Tears appear on the brink of his eyes….no he wouldn’t cry...yes they were taking him in..yes they cared for him...but this… _

 

_ “Hey are you ok?” _

 

_ “Yeah...I’m fine…” _

 

_ Flashback ends _

* * *

 

“I’m just waiting for them to finish my costume so I’m wearing this for now. It should be done before the internship starts,”

 

“Oh! That's cool!”

 

“Ok everyone gather round while I explain the training exercise!” Thirteen looks down the cliff, “Now imagine that there has beena Titan Attack,” Melody snorts at Thirteen’s explanation, “And you have been called to rescue as many people as you can! There are three people below this cliff, one with a broken leg, another unconscious while the last one will be very panicked.”

 

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu look down the cliff with wide eyes, “Man..this thing is really deep..what height..”

 

“What are you two saying!” both boys scream in fear as Iida charges at them but to their surprise he sat on his knees and hands and started yelling down, “Are you ok! Don’t worry we will save you!”

 

“Yeah! Let’s save them Iida-Kun! This is just like knight training!” Iida turns around and his eyes widen as a blush appears on his face.

 

Neminine was wearing a tight purplish black suit that the top had long sleeves but the bottom part was a skort. The skirt part was made of a mix of green scales with the ends having white feathers. She had metal plates that were the same color as her scales but darker attached to her chest, shoulders, hands and below her knees. Hanging around her neck was a purplish black mask.

 

Iida was not prepared for her to be pumping her arms up and down in front of him,  _ “Thank god Tensei is not here….he’ll tease me so bad…” _

 

“Alright Nem..stop that before you give the poor guy a heatstroke…” Monoma says chuckling at the glare that Iida was giving him…

 

“The injured three will be played by you three!”

 

Monoma, Iida and Neminine stared with wide eyes.

 

“We must do our best to be injured!” Monoma sighs pinching the bridge of his nose as the three of them stand at the bottom of the cliff, “Iida I love your enthusiasm but please calm down! You are giving me a headache…we are just pretending…”

 

“But we have to show that we are serious about being heroes!”

 

Melody chuckles turning to Izuku, Katsuki, Momo and Shoto, “Ok you four will be the ones who shall be doing the rescue,” saying this she tries not to chuckle at the way Katsuki was trembling in anger.

 

Pointing at the orange rescue board and rope, “You will be allowed to use these items..”

 

“Wait?! Why do I have to work with Deku damn it!”

 

Izuku rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “Idiot think of this as practice…”

 

“Who are you calling an idiot!”

 

“You! That’s who I’m calling an idiot! Someday we might have to work together on the field! So you better get used to it Bakugou!

 

“Ha! As if I'll ever work with you! You may be the King but I’m going to be number one hero!

 

“Not if I become number one first !”

 

Everyone stared as the two butted heads, Izuku growling while Katsuki hisses.

 

“Zu-Chan...sparky...don’t let this be another of your spats...we need to get started..” Shoto said breaking the two up.

 

“Who are you calling Sparky Icyhot!” Momo blinks “Another..spat?”

 

“Please help us!” Shoto goes over the edge, “Let’s get started….”

 

“Stupid icyhot! I’ll just blow up the mountain and that’s it!”

 

Izuku and Momo facepalm, “Are you crazy! The rocks may fall on them!”

 

“He doesn’t think...he acts by instinct…”

 

“Monoma and the others are in trouble…”

 

Shoto sighs, “Momo can you create a pulley. We’ll make a way to pull them up.” When Momo nodded at him he continues, “Let’s start with the one that are unconscious.Izuku will go down while Momo, Bakugou and I will pull”

 

“Bastard! Stop deciding on your own!” Izuku sighs when Bakugou grabs Shoto by the collar of his shirt.

 

“It’s the best way..if you think this as a game..then stay out of our way…” Izuku blinks as she watches Shoto slap Bakugou’s arm away and she sighs.

 

_ “We definitely got to work on your people skills Sho…” _

 

“A game….I’ll show you who is playing a game!” Bakugou was about to charge at Shoto when Momo steps forward.

 

“Both of you stop! This is pathetic on how you are acting! Besides there is something we must do before anything else!”

 

She then goes over to the edge of the cliff and kneels down, “Please keep calm! We are coming to get you!”

 

“Please hurry! You’re finally here We’re saved!”

 

Momo turns to Bakugou and Shoto, “The first thing we got to do is to reassure the victims! There are occasions that you can’t save people who are desperate and panicking! Reassuring them is related to saving them!”

 

She then turns to shoto, “If you are not going to do it properly then what kind of  _ training _ class is this?”

 

“Right….sorry…” Momo smiles at him knowing that with a father like Endeavor he wouldn’t know of this.. “It’s fine..just remember we are all training to be heroes…”

 

The other students watch this from the side, Melody couldn’t help but smile but then she freezes when she sees Tsuburaba kneeling down with a lecherous look on his face..

 

“Yes..this..is very good…” he then screams when a black arrow sniped the ground in front of him. He turns in fear to see the fiery glare from Melody-Sensei…”Pay attention to the lesson Tsuburaba or you will have detention!”

 

“Sorry sensei!” he quickly stands up his face pale…

 

“Did..you really have to shoot an arrow at the poor boy…” Kan pales when Melody turns her glare at him, “Ok...I’m shutting up!”

 

“Good answer...but after this I need to talk to Momo about her costume…”

 

With the help of Shoto’s ice and Momo making a pulley they safely lower Izuku down.

 

“Sorry for the wait…” Izuku smiles at the three while Monoma gave her an annoyed glare. “Midori..please get me away from Iida as fast as you can. He is giving me a headache!!”

 

Izuku laughs seeing Iida yelling at the snickering Neminine on how they were saved.

 

“Alright...with how Neminine is unconscious and with your legs out…..there’s only one thing to do…”

 

“But..isn’t it dangerous for one person to lift someone up?” Izuku smirks at Iida as her body glows green, “That is if they were not big enough to do it on their own...like how I am,”

 

With a flash of green Izuku stood in her true form. The other three couldn’t help but stare in awe..Izuku seemed to have gotten a little bit bigger along with her dorsal fins being sharper than before and the green on her black scales being a bit darker instead of the bright green they use to be. 

 

She shakes her head little sparks coming off her scales.

 

Before long Izuku had Neminine safely in the rescue gurney and was slowly lifting her up as the others pull on the rope. The four of them working together.

 

“Can’t Izuku just you know...do all the work?” Honenuki.

 

“No because if she just lifted the victim up first she might have moved them to much further injuring them. It’s best to take things slow and steady. “ Kan-Sensei explained to the two classes.

 

“And remember..sometimes you won’t be able to even use our Quirk. It’s a taxing job to do so!” Thirteen said making Sero smirk, “Bakugou is the only one pulling,”

 

“Shut up!” his half tail thrashes a bit.

 

“Hey Bakugou...is it me..or is your tail even more fluffy than usual?” 

 

“Shut the fuck up you damn extras!” Bakugou was glowing fiercely making Melody laugh.

 

“Titanus Drakes are literally tied in with Titanus Behemoth for the most fluffy Titan. Because of so much stress his fur hasn’t been able to fully grow in.

 

“Wait...so he is like a poodle?” Kamanairi snickers as Bakugou growls with a twitch in his eyes.

 

_ “I’m going to kill him….” _

 

After a while and many goes with the others, it was Izuku's turned to playing the victim next as Uraraka tied her leg as if it was broken..

 

Uraraka smiles at Izuku, “Ok Midori-Chan this may be a little bit scary but try not to move ok?”

 

Izuku nods as Uraraka touches her shoulder with all five hands.

 

“Ok Hisombra! Let’s pull her up!” The two heads of Hisombra nodded and both of them started pulling the rope as Izuku floats upward before Uraraka stops her Quirk, Izuku falling safely in Hisombra’s arms.

 

Shadow smiles, “I guess the princesa...is really falling for us!”

 

Izuku blinks as the others jaw drops at the fact that Shadow was openly flirting with Izuku.

 

Izuku's face turned bright green as she covers her face in a silent scream as Fumikage turns his head towards Shadow with a glare.

 

“You idiot! Why would you say something like that!”

 

“Oh don’t act so innocent Hi! You were thinking the same thing!”

 

“So! It doesn’t give you the excuse to say it out loud! If the King was here we will be dead!”

 

“Hisombra please put me down!”  _ “Oh Gaia this is so embarrassing!!!”  _ she starts scratching at her neck which Melody notices.

 

_ “Wait...didn’t I give her …” _

* * *

 

After that little episode the class went to take a lunch break. Izuku takes a bite into her mango enjoying the sweet taste.

 

“So...Midori...if you don’t mind me asking? What was up with you actually yelling back at Bakugou?” Tokage asked making Izuku blink at her before she blushes and starts mumbling..

 

It took awhile for the others to actually hear what she was saying before Pony blinks.

 

“Puberty?”

 

Izuku groans putting her face in her hands, “Gojira’s start puberty around the age of 10 or like me unfortunately at the age of 9...we get more cranky and gets in a lot of fights from what my dad tells me...Bakugou just...ticks me off a lot…”

 

“Wait…..” Ashido gives a smirk on her face…. “Does that mean you...are also noticing other things? Such as your reaction to Sombra flirting with you?”

 

The group around Izuku laughs as she tries to hide in her cloak.

 

“Ok girl spill the beans! Do you really like them or is it Battra you like? Or do you also like girls? I see you looking at Uraraka sometimes when you don’t think no one is looking!”

 

Izuku's whole body was now glowing green that some thought that she was going to turn into her true form. Uraraka was now also blushing while Tsuyu was now staring at Izuku.

 

“Ashido! You should ask such personal questions such as that!” Iida said doing his hand choppies, making Neminine smile.

 

_ “I guess my talk with him helped somewhat…” _

 

“It's...it's fine Iida...and honestly I don’t really know myself Ashido…” she looks up to see Battra and Hisombra talking to Monoma and Shinso before turning back to the group, “I mean..I do think that Battra and Hisombra are cute...and yes I also think girls are cute..” she blushes at this trying her hardest to not look at the others.

 

“Awww Midori! Which one of us do you think is cute?”

 

Izuku scratches her neck again trying to get her green blush to go down, “But I haven’t really thought of dating since I was thirteen…” she mumbles thinking of that  _ incident. _

 

“Since you were thirteen? Shouldn’t you have been thinking of dating by then?”

 

Izuku sighs taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper, “Ok, one is that my human form may be the same age as it was before the Rite but I have instincts of a Gojira pup. They don’t care about mates or anything like that just getting their teeth on something and fighting something. And two, in my old middle school I had a crush on this girl. Her name was Sakura Ishida and she was very popular, almost as much as Bakugou and if she had wanted to be a hero she would have been a shoe in for it. But she didn’t really care for heroics and wanted to go to U.A for the business course to hopefully take over her dad who is the mayor. Anyway I had a crush on her but with my Quirkless status back then I only admire her from the back of the crowd. So you’ll see my shocked face when she actually asks me on a date..”

 

“I really don’t like where this is going,” Jiro said as the others turned to listen to the story.

 

“So there I was waiting at the entrance of the movie theaters, having a good daydream that maybe my life was getting better...when a bucket was dropped on my head..”

 

“A bucket...that doesn’t sound too bad..” Monoma tried to say but grimace at the wince that Midoriya did.

 

“It probably would had been ok...if it wasn’t filled with pig’s blood,”

 

Everyone flinched at that but Pony’s eyes widened, “You...you..got Carrie?!” 

 

“Carrie? What’s a Carrie?!” Shidshida asked his American classmate.

 

“Carrie is a movie/book about a girl who has a telekinesis Quirk whose mother was abusive. After a cruel joke of people pouring pig’s blood on her she snapped and killed everyone. So dumping pig’s blood on someone is called being Carrie…”

 

“Yeah..Sakura and her friend Kari...she only asked me out because she noticed me looking at her sometimes and wanted me to learn my place at the bottom of the pyramid...as a Quirkless nobody that had no right to even look at her...of course it also didn’t go plan as they wanted to…” she takes another bite of her mango her eyes daze in the memories.

 

“Upset and not thinking straight I tried to run home...but I didn’t take the bucket off. Which was stupid…”

 

“You are not stupid Midoriya...you were upset by a cruel joke…” Momo said to the girl not liking the way she was talking..

 

“Yeah...but it was still stupid because I then got hit by a car because I ran right into the street...lucky for me it stop enough time that it didn’t kill me but I split my head open. If it wasn’t for that one doctor who didn’t care about Enji’s order about not letting me in any hospital I would probably be dead… the only thing is that I lost my memories of when I was 9 he said it was partial amnesia”

 

Everyone was quiet as they took that in...but turned their heads when they saw that the ends of Melody’s hair was on fire.

 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that bitch Deku,” Bakugou said as he took a sip of his water.. “Bitch got caught with a bunch of drugs and her parents sent to military school,”

 

Izuku blinks,”So that's why I didn’t see her in our last year in middle school…”

* * *

 

After that dreadful talk and the lunch break they were now back at doing the rescue training.

 

“Now in this setting..unlike the first training there are different situations!” the two classes were now in a different area of the USJ, this one having destroyed buildings surrounding them.

 

“Now you all have eight minutes to spread out while four of you have will be the rescuers white the other 39 must hide in whatever place they wish. 8 of the hidden must not speak. I will select them!”

 

Ashido and Tokage smiles, “Oh so we are playing hide and seek! “

 

Thirteen-Sensei chucks, “Almost..so the four that will be searching will be Bakugou, Midoriya, Neminine and Shiozaki!”

 

“What..the fuck! Why am I working with Deku again!!!”

 

“Oh shut up you stupid poodle!”

 

“I’m going to kill you!!!”

 

“Yaoyorozu?” Momo turns from towards Melody-Sensei just as she was about to go off to find a place to hide.

 

“Can I talk to you...just for a second..you’ll get extra time to hide,”

 

“Yes Sensei,”

 

Mom was nervous as she stood in front of the number 2 hero, “Yaoyorozu..I hope you know I’m not being rude or anything, you're a very smart girl...but your ...costume...it's a little bit …”

 

“It's a lot of revealing I know…” Momo sighs as she crosses her arms, “It..wasn’t my first choice but..my cousin said I wouldn’t get a lot of sponsors and nobody would care if I was a hero if I..didn’t show off…”

 

Melody gets an annoyed look, “Who is this cousin?”

 

“Yu Takeyama...Mt. Lady. My mom and dad weren’t happy either but by then it was already too late.

 

“I'm very tempted to let Sekhmet use that woman as kitty litter..once class is over we are going to support and fix your costume, you are only fifteen you shouldn’t be wearing something like this. I know you care more about being a hero not money,”

 

Momo blinks before she smiles and nods her head, “T-thank you...Melody-Sensei,”

 

As soon as everyone hid, “Follow me you damn extras!” The other three yelled when he blasted explosions from his hands, sending him flying through the air as the others yell in surprise.

 

“Are...we sure he isn’t somehow related to Melody? Because he is as rash as Rodan is! Or if this a curse of Mother Gaia even more rash!” Neminine hisses out her eye twitching.

 

Shoto sits in an empty building, trying to relax...for the last two days he still could be trying to really get it. He...he was actually free… free from his old man. 

 

_ “You are my successor...my tool to take down All Might. That is all you should care about.” _

 

He looks down to see Yin nuzzling his leg before placing her head in his lap. He sighs petting her head calming down before bringing up his right hand letting flames dance on them.

 

“I’m going to be my own hero...it's my Quirk...not his…”

 

“What a face…” Shoto’s eyes widen in shock.

* * *

 

“Just hold on! We will be getting you out!” Shiozaki said as Neminine turns her legs into her tail. She then wrapped her vines around the tail allowing Ojiro to have something to grab as he climbed the tail out of the hole.

 

Izuku was lifting a car off of Jiro when she turns around seeing Yin in her true form running towards her. 

 

“What the..she then yells when a wave of wind hits them sending them both flying.She winces as she slowly stands up and her eyes widen..

 

“A...A villain..”

 

Yin whimpers and growls as the villain wearing a bull like mask slowly walks towards them. Izuku growls as sparks danced on her body as she sees him holding Shoto by his vest.

 

“What is he...doing here!”

 

“It..it can’t be...it's been a month! How did a villain get here!”

 

“He’s got Todoroki!”

 

“We must hurry to Sensei,” Shiozaki said, her vine hair moving around.

 

“Are you serious!”

 

“Damn it…”

 

“Sensei! There’s a ..” Iida’s eyes widened seeing that Melody-Sensei was passed out as Kan-Sensei was holding his leg.

 

“What…”

 

“That villain put some weird chains on Melody, and hit Kan-Senpai on his injured knee...there’s nothing we can do...run quickly and head to the exit!”

 

“...you won’t escape...I will finish you all!”

 

Before their very eyes the villain stomps on the ground sending another wave of air along with force. When the dust cloud settled Izuku’s eyes widened in shock that the whole place was destroyed.

 

“What is this…”

 

“So strong…”

 

“How was this guy hidden...no wonder he was able to put Tartarus chains on Melody!”

 

“Now the terrain is clear...no one will escape!”

 

He then quickly turns to see Bakugou blasting his way towards him and quickly brings his hand up to block the attack.

 

“You run! I’ll defeat him!” 

 

The villain chuckles, “You have guts to decide something like that in one moment!’

 

Everyone watches as Bakugou keeps trying to blast the villain away with his explosions but for some reason the bullman was able to block each one.

 

Doing a back flip in the air to send a explosion to the villains back, Bakugou skids backwards on the ground, “What the fuck are you waiting for Deku,” Izuku eyes widen in shock, “Don’t just stand there...get these dam extras out of here!”

 

_ “That...he is not fighting him just to show off...he’s fighting him to give us time to escape...he..he is definitely changing…” _

 

“Who are you calling extras!” Kirishima smirks down as Tetsutetsu grits his teeth, “Yeah we are the 43 students of the Hero Course!”

 

“We will all be heroes!” Kodai and Uraraka say together before smiling at each other.

 

The villain laughs before sending out another wave of force letting it break rocks and sending it towards them.

 

“I can handle this!” Aoyama sent out a wave of light destroying some of the rocks as Kodar threw out some knuts and bolts making them bigger to shield them from the force of air that was blasted at them. Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu started hitting the rocks. Momo and Battra waited for Sero and Shiozaki to bind the villain with their tape and vines before shooting a net and webbing at him.

 

Izuku, Neminine, Maddie, Hisombra, Monoma using Tetsutetsu’s quirk all charge but to their horror the villain broke free and punched the ground sending them all backwards.

 

Izuku grits her teeth as she then watches Bakugou try to fight again...and her eyes widen, “Shoda!”

 

The light blue hair boy blinks at Midoriya calling his name, “Your Quirk...it allows you to send objects at enemies..right,”

 

“Yeah...wait..you have a plan?”

 

Izuku smiles and nods, “I'm going to need you and Battra for this...but you gotta trust me!”

 

Shoda nods as did Battra, “Of course My Lady!”

 

Bakugou growls and pants, “You're getting tired...I think it's time to…”

 

**“SKREEEOOOODIDIDIDID!”** the two turn to see Battra carrying Izuku in his arms before he throws her towards the villain. Before he could do anything Izuku’s hand which was holding a ball Battra’s silk grabs hold of Shoto’s vest. 

 

Quickly setting Shoto down on the ground, before she turns towards the bull mask wearing villain. Her body glows red as she absorbs extra bit of Gaia’s Gift to power up One for All 

 

**“SMASH!”** she flicks her finger sending her own wave of force but he stands his ground.

 

“Ha! You really...think that you can beat me!!” he then grunts in pain as a slab that was covered in Battra’s sticky silk crashes into him, making him stuck.

 

“Ha! Way to go Shoda!” the light blue hair boy blushes and rubs his neck, “It was nothing...I was..just following the plan that Midoriya made,”

 

“You did it Midoriya!”

 

“It was a good plan! Distracting him while Shoda uses his quirk to send that slab that was covered in silk to capture him! Now he can’t move!”

 

“I..I couldn’t do it by myself..” Izuku tail wags at the cheers and she moves her fingers.

 

_ “Well..good thing I didn’t break any of them...using five percent of One for All while also charging it with my own Quirk...at least that’s the plan for now...until I can fully control One for All….” _

 

“Now...it’s time for the final touch!!” Bakugou gave a heated glare at the villain who was trying to escape.

 

“Wait...n-no let me..  **I am here!”**

 

Everyone stares in disbelief...blink in shock…before Izuku narrows her eyes..she quickly stomp up the two bangs that Melody gave her started floating in the air. If the students weren't in shock they would have said that they were looking like All Might’s bangs.

 

All Might shudders, he remembers that face….it was the same one that his master got that one time when Gran Torino went too hard on him especially when he was recovering from the bought of sickness he had from living in the dump. And the one time Inko gave him when she caught him tossing a baby Izuku in the air.

 

_ “I...totally forgot how scary Shimura women are…..” _

 

**“Midoriya...please...wait...let me explain please Young Midoriya! I just wanted to make a surprise when a villain appears in the end! What happened a month ago..you all thought it was a coincidence. But heroes always face danger! I just wanted to help you understand! I wanted to help you overcome this! I….I am sorry…”**

 

“ALL MIGHT!!!! HOW COULD YOU! YOU WENT TO OVERBOARD!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!”

 

“You know...the way Midori acts sometimes...I forget that not only is she is the daughter of Godzilla...but is also All Might’s apprentice…”Tsuyu said looking at Ururaka who nodded in agreement.

 

Melody sighs as she stops playing pass out, “And this is why you don’t make Shimura women angry..you would think he would know this by now…” Kan snorts, so...how did you pretend being pass out while staying in your human form? I doubt you would actually put on those Tartarus chains you told us about…”

 

She taps the chains on her wrist. They were a black color with a green outline, “These are Gaia Chain..they are almost like Tartarus Chains but they just keep us in human form and not block our powers. I wore these in case a villain ever manages to knock me out so I wouldn’t accidentally destroy a city by turning in my True Form. Of course I can still go in my True Form at my will. It's just a precaution.

 

“Well...rescue training is done...we better get them to stop before Midoriya actually kills All Might…” Kan winces at the scream that came from All Might… “Yep you are definitely right Melody-Senpai.. Izuku may look like Hisashi and Godzilla….but she is definitely Inko-San’s daughter...oh man she is even making All Might scream like Inko-San did when she caught him throwing Izuku in the air at that one party..”

 

Melody laughs at that, “Oh yes I remember...everyone goes on how Inko’s Quirk was weak since it only allows her to move small objects...they forget that a man has avery small weakness,”

 

Kan winces and glares at Thirteen who laughs.

* * *

 

After heading back to the main school everyone was talking about the internships.

 

“I’m going with Mt. Lady!” Tsuburaba said with a wide grin.

 

“Your thinking of lewd things aren’t you,” Tsuyu says.

 

“Am not...ok maybe a little!”

 

“I’m surprise you didn’t get a lot of sponsors..both you and Momo did excellent in the fight.”

 

Ashido sighs, “I know…”

 

Momo looks up from her sketch of her redesign costume, “It just means we got to try harder to prove ourselves,”

 

“Hey Midor-” everyone stares as Izuku begins a mutter storm trying to think which Hero she wanted to intern with. 

 

_ “Well..it's not surprising...she did get a lot of sponsors..but it's like a performance at this point,” _

 

“Your internships start in a week. Me and Kan here will help you if you need any and I will be passing out a list for those who were not drafted. They have forty agencies from all over the country willing to accept interns. You will choose from this list,” Melody-Sensei says making the students look at her  


 

“Remember that each agency has a different specialty and region. Give your choice some real thought," Kan-Sensei reminds them  


 

“Oh I’m going for a major crime in the big city!” Kirishima and Tetsutetsu glare at each other.

 

“Ribbit, I like to deal with a place with floods!”

 

“Ohh me too! I’m a Titanus Northern Sea Serpent1 We love the water!”

 

“Submit your choices by this coming weekend,”

 

“Wait we only got two days to pick!”

 

Shoto was looking at his lists and was in relief that Endeavor’s was not on there...Yin rubbing her face on his stomach.

 

“Wait...Gunhead? But isn’t he a rough-and-tumble fighter?” Izuku blinks at Uraraka.

 

“Yep! I learned from my fight with Monoma that I needed more fighting experience! I mean..USJ got me thinking that just because I’m going to be a rescue hero...it doesn’t  mean I’m not going to be fighting villains. So I need the help I can get..and he drafted me anyway!”

 

“I see…”

 

Katsuki glares at the paper from the commission, telling him that he was interning with Best Jeanish.

 

Izuku sighs as she gets up to leave the classroom. She was thinking on who to intern with.

 

_ “Does any of these actually want me..or is it because I’m dad’s pup and All Might’s apprentice?” _

 

She shrieks loudly as All Might opens the door in a weird position,  **“I am here! In a peculiar pose!!”**

 

“All Might…” her eyes twitches as All Might flinches… “ **Sorry Young Midoriya! But I need..to talk to you!”**

 

Izuku nods and she waves goodbye to the others.

 

**“Someone...has drafted you..”** All Might says as they went to the hall.

 

“But papa...I know that...a lot of people..”

 

**“No..this is someone different. This person was an instructor of U.A for one year...and he was my homeroom teacher..his name...is Gran Torino!”**

 

Izuku’s eyes widen,  _ “Papa’s own homeroom teacher?!” _

 

**“He knows all about One for All..he was a friend of your grandmother and trained me after her death...But he retired afterwards so he must have drafted you because he thinks I’m not a good teacher. But for him to do it with his old name from back then..It’s scary...so scary…”**

 

“Wait...I thought Melody helped train you…”her eyes stared in shock at how he was trembling.

 

**“She did..they were all friends with each other..from what I know they actually got Melody-Sensei to live her life again while she waited for the others to wake up...I don’t really know much it's not my story to tell..you have to ask her…”**

 

_ “That’s right...Melody didn’t go through the big sleep like the others...she stayed awake for the whole time..she never said why though….” _

 

**“Here is the address….if he is taking an interest in you...it shouldn’t hurt to see what he can teach you…but it's up ...to you,”**

 

Izuku takes the slip of paper…”I’ll do it..I need to know all about One for All...and if he taught you then he must know a lot…”

 

She then blinks when she sees papa sitting in the corner a dark cloud over his head, “ **It’s not like I haven’t tried my best...I tried to teach you...I even had Melody-Sensei to help….”**

 

“Oh papa…” Izuku gently smiles at him.

* * *

 

Kan sighs as he looks at the places the students 1-B  were going to intern with..but raises his eyebrow as he looks at the places that Maddie chose.

 

Or the one place she chose.

 

“I know Maddie had better choices than this...why did she only choose…”

 

**_Hosu City, Tokyo: Normal Hero Manual Agency._ **

 

* * *

<https://www.deviantart.com/dragonfireprime/art/FemDeku-Human-Gojira-Dragon-Hybrid-831499182>

 

here is the link to the fanart of Izuku Dragonfireprime made! Thank you once again for making it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes...Izuku got carrie and lost her memories when she was around 9! Fun fact the doctor who saved her was in fact Jou! The head doctor of Monarch! Meldoy heard on how Endeavor got a doctor fire for no reason and Serizawa hired him!
> 
> (As you can tell...I really hate Enji!)
> 
> also next few chapters won't be about Izuku internship just yet! I'm going to do some of the others first like iida's and shoto's since they have different internships! I'm also thinking of doing Battra's and one for Monoma! I am defintally doing Shinsho's!
> 
> Well I hope you all enjoy the chapter! please leave a review!


	34. Velocity and the Moonlight Sonata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! Longest chapter I made..and I'm hoping its good because its also a crossover chapter! With one of my favorite anime! Detective Conan! I thought that this case from the anime/manga would suit Iida fine! and teach him what revenge could make someone do! 
> 
> Also it was my birthday yesterday! And a friend of mine drew Izuku for me! Thank you again! I love it!
> 
> So without further ado! Let the chapter begin!
> 
> I don't own BNHA, Godzilla, or Detective Conan  
> Also warning death is in this..but if you know detective Conan then that is easy to know

_ Izuku curls in a ball trying to protect her sides as Kaachan and Daisuke kick her. She tries to ignore the pains of the burns and the bruises that covered her body. It was easier to the nine year old girl than it should be...what hurt more was their words. _

 

_ Weakling… _

 

_ Quirkless… _

 

_ No good… _

 

_ Nothing…. _

 

_ “Hey you brats! Why don’t you fight someone that can fight back!” Izuku hears someone yelled at the two boys before she hears their footsteps running away from her body. She waited for more pain but all she felt was a gentle hand rubbing her back. _

 

_ “That’s it...just take deep breaths..in..and out..there you go…” she looked up but she couldn’t see the boy's face. It was blurry..like something was blocking her vision. _

 

_ “Man..they got you pretty good...I should go after them and give them a taste of their own medicine!” _

 

_ Izuku was shocked to hear someone say that but she quickly shakes her head, “No! Please! They did it because I’m Quirkless! It's the norm for people to do that. They have Quirks and I don’t!” _

 

_ “Quirks? Quirkless? How much has the world changed ....” _

 

_ Izuku blinks at him confused, “And it's my fault...I said I wanted to be a hero. They get angry because no Quirkless person can be a hero. They’ll just get in the way of real heroes…having no power makes them useless to society.” _

 

_ “Hey! That’s not true! I know a lot of humans that could fight giant ass monsters without some powers! You just had to work hard kid!” _

 

_ She looks up at his blurry face…”Who...are you?” _

 

_ “Well..I’m..****” _

* * *

 

Izuku yelps and holds her head. She winces in pain at the headache she was now having. Rubbing her head she feels the scar where the doctor had to stitch up her head when it had busted open after the car hit her. Yawning she looks at the time and grumbles that she woke up a few minutes before her alarm went off. Sighing in annoyance she went to get up for the day when her dad pulled her back in the nest.

 

“Dad...let me go...I gotta get ready for school. Let me up!” She wiggles around trying to escape the King of Monster’s grasp.

 

“Nooooo...you're going to be gone for a week! I don’t want you to goooo!”

 

Izuku growls and tries to wiggle more but then a wing covers over her body, “Mama! Not you too!”

 

“But little Goji! I don’t want you to go!!!”

 

“Oh come on!! Skreeoonkbidididid!”

* * *

 

Aizawa glares at Melody while Kan just chuckles at the smirk that she gave him. Iida stares along with the rest of the two classes.

 

“Did...you have to tie me up?

 

“If it was to make sure you heal then yes!” Melody smiles at him crossing her arms, making Aizawa grumble.

 

“Bet your boyfriend enjoyed the day you stayed at home,” Aizawa then turns his glare to Kan, “Shut it!”

 

Iida then turns to Melody-Sensei, “Sensei? Where is Midoriya? She isn’t here?” Iida blinks as Neminine starts to giggle while Todoroki chuckles.

 

“My King and Queen are having separation anxiety, “this will be the first time in a year that the Little King will be away from her parents more than a day…”

 

The class started snickering, “Man I hear that...my folks were the same,”Jirou grumbles while Shiozaki nods, “My parents were worried but they trust me. But I have to call them every night,”

 

“Pup! Please no! Don’t leave for a week! Please pup! Please!”

 

“Little Goji! Pleaseeeeee! Don’t leave!” 

 

The students turn, Neminine falling down in laughter with the rest of the class either staring in shock or laughing as well at the sight of Izuku trudging towards them with both the human form of Godzilla and Mothra hanging on her ankles, them being dragged on their stomachs.

 

“It’s just one week! Please Dad! Mama let go!!! You are making a scene!!!”

 

“My King, my Queen. The Little King will be alright. I know the person she is interning with and he is an old friend of mine. You can trust him to watch over her. And I suspect that the Little King will call you every night.”

 

Izuku nods at this and both Godzilla and Mothra sigh. They let go of her ankles but both pulled her into a hug. Izuku groans but enjoys the cuddling. Iida couldn’t help but chuckle, he knew that if Tensei wasn’t in the hospital then he would be doing the same thing. He sighs feeling down and upset that his brother wasn’t here.

 

“You all got your costumes, right?” Aizawa says trying to get things back in control.

 

“Wearing them in public is strictly prohibited, but don’t drop them,”

 

“Yes Aizawa-sensei! Yes Kan-sensei!”

 

Melody smiles, “Now be on your best behavior but also remember to take this time as a chance to learn,”

 

Iida, begins to leave but stops when he hears his name called, turning he sees Midoriya, Hisombra (That's going to be hard to get use to not calling him Tokoyami but at least he is in a good start) Monoma, Tsuyu, Battra, Neminine and Uraraka looking at him in worry.

 

_ “They...must have heard…” _

 

“Iida...if..if it ever gets too hard for you...and you need to talk..just say something! We’re your friends...remember that,”

 

Iida smiles, “Thank you...my friends…”

 

No one noticed the dark look that Maddie had on her face as she went to board her train.

* * *

 

_ “But right now...I’m regretting choosing this person,” _

 

Iida sighs as he hangs over the rail as he watches his mentor grumble over the letter that he was holding. Known as Kogoro Mori he was the Smoking Hero: Sleuth. He wasn’t a very good hero..having only become a hero to get a license so he could use his Quirk on cases.His Quirk was called Smoke Morph. He breaths a puff of smoke and can morph it into anything. Iida decided to inter with him so he could learn to look underneath...at least that was what Tensei said he needed to learn. But right now he was regretting too.

 

_ Especially since he brought his daughter and a seven year old on a case!”  _ He looks over to the 16 year old girl wearing a black short sleeve jacket with sleeves and the seven year old wearing a miniature highschool uniform with a red bow tie.

 

“Mister hero? Why are you staring at us?” Iida blinks and he feels his face going red underneath his helmet. He quickly turns to stare out at the sea not noticing the little boy's amusing smirk on his face.

 

“Stupid letter we got last week…” Sleuth looks down at the letter.

* * *

 

**_On the next full moon, the shadows of Tsukikage Island will once again begin to vanish. Your investigation is required, Asou Keji._ **

* * *

 

“And then that we got two days ago..”

* * *

 

**_“Two more days until the full moon...I already transferred 500,000 yen, now come…”_ **

 

**_“Wait! Just who are you?”_ **

 

**_“Asou Keiji, from Tsukikage Island….”_ **

* * *

 

“A self hiring customer…”

 

“Who cares! We get to go to a relaxing island! Right Conan?” The seven year old smiles and nods.

 

“Ran..does this look like a relaxing island?” Sleuth points out to the island to his daughter. Iida looks on and narrows his eyes.

* * *

 

**Tsukikage Island:Town Hall**

 

“Asou Keiji? I’m sorry sir but there is no such person on this island..” Iida stares in wonder as Sleuth tries to ask the man to look some more, explaining that they got a letter.

 

“I’m sorry I only came here last month and..”

 

“What’s wrong?” an older gentleman came over, “Oh Manger sir! This gentleman claims he was hired by one of the citizens here…”

 

“Hired?”

 

“Yes by one Asou Keiji-San…”

 

Iida stares in shock as the older man screams in fear as the other people in the building froze in fear and shock.

 

“But..that’s impossible! He’s been dead for over ten years now!…”

 

The group of four stare in horror as the older gentleman explains, “It was a full moon night, he was a famous pianist born on this island, you see after he held a public concert at the community center. He suddenly locked himself and his family inside their house, lit a fire, and according to the people who went to save them, he had stabbed his wife and daughter to death. Then played the same song over and over as if possessed as his house burned around him...Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata.

 

Iida was still shocked as they left the Town Hall, he looked over to Sleuth who was holding up the letter, “A letter from a dead guy...what a terrible prank.

 

“Sir if you don’t mind? I don’t think it was a prank.” Sleuth looks over to Iida, “Didn’t you get the money?”

 

“Velocity is right Uncle! The person sent you the money and it has a Tsukikage Island seal on it. I bet someone on the island wants you to find out something about this Asou Keiji guy!”

 

Iida blinks making Ran laugh, “Yeah..we’re surprised too but Conan-Kun is really smart! He wants to be a detective one day.

 

“A very admirable goal!” 

 

“Dad, let’s go ask the mayor! They said he was a friend of Asou-San! He might know something!”

 

“Yeah..you’re right...They did say he was at the community center…”

* * *

 

A young woman wearing a white lab coat with a light purple shirt underneath smiles at the young boy in front of her. They were standing outside of a clinic.

 

“Okay Kenta-Kun. Make sure you’re nice and warm when you go to sleep!” 

 

“Bye bye, Narumi-Sensei!” the woman smiles but turns when Ran comes up, “Excuse me...can you please tell us where the community center is?”

 

“Oh its, right around the corner..are you all from the mainland?”

 

“Yes from Tokyo,” the lady smiles.

 

“Oh my house is from Tokyo as well! But don’t you think this island is so much better than Tokyo? Nice, clean, wonderfully quiet…”

 

**IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT THE ISLAND’S FISHING GROUNDS, VOTE FOR SHIMIZU MASATO AS YOUR MAYOR!”**

 

The lady sighs, “Well usually quiet..but with the mayor elections coming up..” she sighs as the van with the megaphone drives away.

 

“Election?” The lady blinks at seeing Iida in full hero costume but she nods, “Yes there are three canidates. The fisherman's representative Shimizu Masato-San who just passed by.

 

“Then there is the current mayor, whose reputation has been slipping lately, Kurowia Tatsuji-San,”

 

“And finally, the richest man on the island, Kawashima Hideo-San. From what my patients have been telling me he is most likely the winner,”

 

Sleuth holds up his hands, “I’m sorry nurse...but we don’t really care…” 

 

“I’m a doctor! I have a license,” she glares at them before smiling, “And anyway you might actually see them since they are at the community center,”

 

“Why is that ma’am?” Iida blinks when she answers.

 

“Tonight’s the the third anniversary of the previous mayor’s death...Kameyama Isamu-san,”

* * *

 

**“END THE MAYOR’S OPPRESSION! GIVE US BACK OUR LAND!”**

 

A woman wearing a black dress growls in anger and annoyance as she stares out the window. 

 

“What rude bastards..tonight’s the old mayor’s ceremony,” she turns to her father, Kurowia Tatsuji.

 

“They are really annoying aren’t they…” the bald man nods his head.

 

Narrowing her eyes she turned to the nervous looking man standing in the corner wearing glasses, “Hirata! What are you just standing there for? Shut them up!”

 

“Ye-yes ma’am…” another man wearing a beanie and sunglasses chuckles as Hirata walks by him at the door, “You know...when I asked a guy from the village about the election...he says things are looking pretty grim for your old man…”

 

“Shuuchi…”

 

“That’s right..it seems I’m going to be the one who wins…”

 

Kurowia glares at the man that came in from behind his daughter’s fiance, “The only reason is because on how you throw your money,”

 

“I learned from the master…”

 

“Um..sir?” Hirata comes back in trying not to flinch at how his boss glares at him, “there’s a person here who wants to speak to the mayor...he says..he’s...a ...detective…”

 

“..... **A DETECTIVE!”**

* * *

 

Kogoro ruffles the blue jacket of his suit before looking at the time, “How long are they going to make us wait…” Iida sighs in annoyance…

 

“Hey mr. Hero...don’t worry...uncle is always like this especially when he didn’t get a nap..”

 

Sleuth glares at the young child, “Are you calling me old brat?”

 

“Nooooo…”

 

Iida couldn’t help but chuckle, Conan reminded him a lot of Tensei when he was in a pranking mood, “So you want to be a detective Conan-Kun? What’s your Quirk? Maybe I can help give you some ideas on how to use it?”

 

Conan blinks and then he glares at Iida and turns around.

 

“Oh..Conan-Kun doesn’t have a Quirk..” Iida blinks and then notices that both Sleuth and Ran-San were staring at him..seeing what his reaction would be..

 

“Oh! I’m sorry for just assuming..maybe I can recodem some martial art classes or exercises that might help,”

 

Conan turns back to him, his eyes widened in shock, “You...you still want to help...even after finding out that I’m Quirkless?”

 

_ Ever since Shinich Kudo was declared Quirkless, there were only a few people who actually believed he could become a detective. The first one was Ran..and her father..he didn’t like to admit it but if it wasn’t for Kogoro giving him support (in his own way) then Shinichi would probably given up..then there was of course Prof. Agasa..he always believed in him...it took a couple of cases to get his parents to believe that he was serious..that he wasn’t going to let being Quirkless hold him down...and it took many...and many...and many cases to get the police to allow him to help. If it wasn’ for that Detective with the truth Quirk he wouldn’t have become the highschool detective he was today. And it was even taking longer for him as Conan because he was supposedly a seven year old boy that shouldn’t be at a crime scene… _

 

Iida tries to hold back the growl that wanted to escape his throat..he knew that people that were Quirkless were treated badly, as proof on what Midoriya has been through..but to see a seven year old boy..

 

“Of course you can! You could be anything you want to be! As long as you train hard and study of course!”

 

Conan blinks, “But..why? Why do you believe I can...I know people who do believe it because they know me..so why do..”

 

Iida smiles and knees down so his dark blue eyes stare at Conan’s light blue ones, “Because I have a friend..she grew up as Quirkless but she always dream of becoming a hero..and no one besides her mother had believe in her..and now those people who were cruel to her are eating their words because she won the Sports Festival…”

 

“Oh you mean Izuku Midoriya! We watched the Sports Festival..it was scary when she started that storm!”

 

“But she has a Quirk!” Conan scoffs.

 

“She didn't have it until she was fourteen..and she still can’t fully control it...but when she thought she was Quirkless..she never gave up her dream..so you shouldn’t either.”

 

Conan nods before walking away. Ran tried to stop him when he started opening a door. To the group's surprise in the giant room all there was in it was a piano.

 

“This place is really big...and you can see the water’s edge from back here,” Sleuth turns to see the kids staring at the piano.

 

“This piano is so dirty..they should have at least clean it some,” Iida nods at what Ran was saying but jumps when he hears a yell. He quickly turns and gets in a stance eyeing the man in a black suit wearing glasses as he points at the piano.

 

“Don’t touch the piano! That is the cursed piano that Asou-San played in the concert he held on the day of his death!”

 

“Cursed?” Iida scoffs, “There’s no such thing as curses!”

 

“Oh but there is! Because something similar happened to the old mayor as well!”

 

“Wait, you mean the mayor you're having the ceremony for?” the man nods at Sleuth.

 

“Yes it happened two years ago...on a full moon night just like Asou’s...I was walking by when I heard the most beautiful music coming from the supposedly empty center. When I called out the music stopped so I went in...and I found Kameyama-San lying face down dead on the keyboard. The case of death was a heart attack...but the terrifying look on his face….and the song he played right up to his death...was the same song Asou-San played as his house burned around him...Moonlight Sonata!”

 

The man flinches when Conan starts playing with the piano, “Nothing seems wrong with it,”

* * *

 

Before Iida could blink he and the others find themselves being pushed out of the room “Anyway...if you could wait in the lobby until after the ceremony…”

 

“Well...that was rude…” Iida mumbles as he takes off his helmet.

 

“Oh you four are still here!” Iida turns to see Dr. Narumi walked towards them with another man besides her.

 

“Oh...What are you doing here Asai-San?”

 

“The old mayor was my first patient on the island..and I met with Shimzu-San on the way,”

 

The others wait outside as the ceremony begins.

 

“This is a dirty move on you…” Kawashima turns to Kurowia.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Hiring a hero detective to find anything dirty on me right before the election…”

 

Kawashima laughs getting up.

 

“So..you’re running away!”

 

“I’m going to the bathroom..”

* * *

 

Iida was sitting on the stone steps, not knowing that he and Conan were thinking the same thing.

 

_ “It was odd...when Conan was playing the piano..it shouldn’t have been used in years but it sounded perfect. Someone must be turning it secretly..for some purpose...and that letter..the shadows shall start disappearing again…” _

 

Iida looks up in shock as music begins to play...and now just any music…

 

“That’s...that's Moonlight Sonata!” Iida and Conan got up and ran back inside the center.

 

Iida stares in horror as he stares inside the room where the piano was held.

 

Laying facedown on the keyboard was Kawashima...soaked to the bone...and dead.

 

“Oh god...what happen?”

 

“Its the curse...the curse of the piano!”

 

“Ran! Call the local police station!” Ran nods to her daughter and nods before running out. Sleuth glares at the crowd.

 

“Everyone else stays here! Dr. Narumi..please examine the body.

 

“Of c-course…”

 

“So that was what it meant,” Iida blinks at Conan, “What do you mean Conan-Kun. 

 

“The letter that uncle got… ‘Shadows vanish’ mean to be enveloped in light..the light would be the Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata that’s playing right now..the song that the pianist Asou Keiji-San played through his self-immolation 12 years ago, and the song that the previous mayor played before he died of a heart attack two years ago..”

 

Iida blinks before catching on, “If the song is playing again..it means that the letter was announcing a death to happen here on the island when the moon was full!”

 

“It's...it's the curse...THIS IS THE PIANO’S CURSE!”

 

“Will you settle down..it's not a curse it's just a tape recorder that was playing inside the piano..which means that the last two murders have been planned by someone!”

 

The crowd began to talk nervously with each other.

 

“Cut the crap out..who are you?” Sleuth smirks at the beanie, sunglasses wearing man, “Me? I’m from Tokyo, the great Hero Detective..The Smoking Hero; Sleuth; Kogoro Mouri!”

 

“Oh you mean that astronaut…”

 

“No..he’s the one in those mystery novels…”

 

Sleuth sighs, “Why...why can no one know me…”

 

Iida was checking out the trail, “This ...this is saltwater,” Conan nods who was beside him.

 

“It..it leads outside…”

 

“Based on the discoloring and extent of rigor mortis, we can assume he died 30 minutes to an hour. The petechia in his eyes suggest that the cause of death was suffocation, but no swelling of the face, no marks on his neck and the slight traces of foam were discovered in the mouth and nose. Which tells me that Kawashima-san was drowned,”

 

“Drowned?!”

 

Narumi sighs, “Well I don’t know until I do an autopsy but I’m pretty confident..”

 

“She’s right sir” Iida says, making Sleuth and the doctor stare at him.

 

“Look outside the window, there’s the suit jacket that Kawashima-San was wearing, the killer probably drowned him there and then dragged his body back inside. More evidence is the trail of water from the door to the piano and the sand and mud on Kawashima’s back..and the fact that the doors and windows are locked from the inside….”

 

“Also uncle!” Sleuth turns to see Conan next to the tape recorder, “The first several minutes of the song is blank...the killer probably took him to the shore and drown him there during the middle of the ceremony..then dragged the body in here and pressed play on the tap then walked into the hallway...right uncle?”

 

Sleuth…”These...kids...yeah..that’s it..if the doors to the room was locked and we were at the entrance to the center for the past hours..then its likely that the killer..”

 

“Wait...are you saying that the killer could still be among us!!”

* * *

 

After getting info about anyone leaving besides the victim and the fact that it might be one of the other people trying to be mayor, Iida turns to see Conan thinking.

 

“So what's your idea?” Conan blinks and turns to him with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Shouldn’t you be asking uncle that?”

 

Iida raised his eyebrow.

 

“Ok...you got me there. But I think the killer may be a man...since Kawashima is so big and the way he was dragged in….but I’m still wondering on why they brought the body back into the room..why risk the danger,”

 

Sleuth snort hearing the two talk, “Probably to blame it on the curse of the piano..how long has this piano been here?”

 

“About 15 years..Asou-San donated it…”

 

Asou-San?”

 

“Yes his name is written on the top of the keyboard,”

 

Sleuth begins to check when his eyes widen, “That’s odd..there’s sheet music….that wasn’t there this afternoon…”

 

There was a terrified scream before a man started running out of the room.

 

“Who..was that?”

 

“Oh that was Nishimoto-San. He was once quite rich and surrounded himself with women, alcohol and gambling when he was young, but ever since they mayor’s death two years ago..he seems to have become afraid of something and rarely goes out of his house..actually he is also an old friend of the mayor’s?”

 

“Oh...yeah..that’s right…”

 

“Dad! I found the policeman!”

 

“Its about time, Ran!”

 

“I..couldn’t get him on the phone so I had to ask directions and run down to get him!”

 

The policeman, an old man with white hair and a bushy glasses chuckles, “And who called me?”

 

Hirata points at Sleuth, “This gentleman, Kogoro Mouri..”

 

“Oh the astronaut!”

 

“Nooooo!”

* * *

 

Before long everyone was told to go home but to come back in the morning for questioning.

 

“I was surprised! You and Conan-Kun were so smart!”

 

Iida blushes, “Oh..I was...just trying my best…”

 

“And I was just copying what uncle does…”

 

“Actually...I never asked for your name..I’m sorry..”

 

“Oh I’m Tenya Iida! But my hero name is Velocity…”

 

“Iida...then you’re the younger brother of Ingenium? Right...are you ok..after seeing a dead person?” Dr. Narumi blinks her eyes which were filled with pity for the young boy.

 

“Oh..I mean..it's hard..of course but I got to get used to it...as a hero even though I don’t like it...I’m probably going to see a lot of dead bodies..”

 

“Hopefully your school won’t get mad at me...I mean at least its better than hunting down the Hero Killer,” Ran turns angrily at her dad.

 

“What?! The school told me to not go to Hosu at all while i’m mentoring this kid!”

 

“Well you don’t have to say it out loud Dad!”

 

Neither anyone notices the look on the doctor's face.

* * *

 

As they were on their way to their hotel room Conan stops, and what he tells them freaks Sleuth out…

 

“What do you mean the murder was announce before hand?! And with the letter I got!”

 

“That’s right! Shadows vanishing refers to being surrounded by light...and the light refers to Moonlight Sonata!”

 

Iida placed a finger on his chin, “The song that was played by Asou-San and the previous Mayor’s death..so if that song plays again…”

 

“More people will die..that means...you three go back to the hotel now!”

 

The three blink as Sleuth begins to run back to the center, Iida and Conan look at each other and nod..

 

Sleuth glares at the three as the policeman outs out blankets, while said officer mumble about sleeping near a dead body with children.

 

“I thought I told you to go back to the hotel...and who moved the body?!”

 

“Oh I just couldn’t stand to see the deceased like that,” Sleuth glares at the old man.

 

“The sheet music is gone!” Iida turns with wide eyes at Conan as Sleuth screams, “What?!”

 

Turns out the policeman had it too…

 

Then Ran notices that it was Moonlight Sonata…

 

Iida winces when she tries to play it on the piano.

 

“Geeze Ran...you suck,”

 

Ran turns to her father, “No there is something wrong with the fourth bar…”

 

Sleuth takes the sheet music, “Your right..could this be a dying message...the killer might come back for it…”

 

Everyone jumps when the door opens but they sigh in relief that it was just the doctor.

 

“I called the hotel and they said you were staying here...I brought you some dinner..”

 

To the groups embarrassment their stomach’s growl.

* * *

 

“So..you're not from this island, right Narumi-Sensei?” Ran asked taking a bite out of the rice ball.

 

“Yes...I go back to my parents in Tokyo for the weekends, so it’s more like a part-time doctor job..but I’ve always wanted to be a doctor in a small island surrounded by nature..that;s why I decided on this one! It’s almost 2 years since I started coming here!”

 

Sleuth scratches his chin, “I heard you were the one to examine the old mayor’s body 2 years ago..was it really a heart attack?”

 

“Oh yes..I think he had heart troubles for awhile..but his face looked so scared..like he saw something terrifying…”

 

“Was there anything strange happen then?” Narumi-Sensei looks up at Conan’s question, “It was 2 years ago...but he died in this room too..but I think one of the windows was open..”

 

“A window?”

 

“Oh yes! The police detective they sent from Tokyo said someone probably forgot to close it…” Sleuth turns to the police officer.

 

“They said he was playing it right before he died...could he actually play the piano?”

 

“Hmmmm..well..I never heard him play but they said he went to a piano school for a short time as a child,”

 

Iida eyes widen, “But that doesn’t mean he was the one playing it! Someone could had have been beside the body playing...and then jumped out of the window right before the murder was discovered,”

 

“Yeah but it was a heart attack? How can it be a murder?”

 

“With the way Quirk can be..anything is possible...my friend Midoriya said her human mother had the ability to move small objects...if someone had a Quirk like that..”

 

Sleuth was catching on, “Then they could have started the heart attack! Narumi-Sensei? Which window was it?”

 

“Oh well,” she gets up looking around the room..”Oh it was this one!”

 

The others stare in shock as a black figure appears right at the window she was pointing out!

 

“Kyaaaa!” 

 

Iida, Conan and Sleuth jumped out of the window.

 

“Don’t let him get away!” Taking a whiff of his cigarette, Sleuth blows out a large cloud of smoke that forms into a hand. He sends it forward but the figure narrowly misses.

 

Coughing he glares, “Damn it….Velocity! I’m giving you permission to use your Quirk!”

 

Iida nods, “Yes Sir!” Sending power into his legs, he speeds forward. Just when he was about to grab the person, they fell into the ground. Landing face first in the ground, spitting out grass he glares at the giant hole in the ground…

 

“Damn it…”

 

“Nice try kid...but it looks like we were right..the bastard came back for the music sheet...Okay that settles it then! It's going to be a sleepless night tonight!”

* * *

 

**11:24 pm**

 

“Mouri-Kun...WAKE UP!”screaming Sleuth jolts awake.

 

“Wait...Inspector Megurie? What are you doing here?”

 

The trench coat wearing man with a mustache snorts, “Heard you were tangle up in this case and this island is in the city limits..and a friend of mine Detective Tsukauchi heard that a friend of Midoriya’s was here with you..so he asked me to keep an eye out for him,” he nods his head towards Iida who was sleeping with his body curled protectly around Ran and Conan.

 

“Everyone is still going crazy for that dino kid huh?” Sleuth scratches his head.

 

“What do you think? For one the Commissioner General is doing an overhaul on every police department to see who was taking bribes from Endeavor and to work more with the Hero Commission to fix the laws on Quirkless people so what happened to her and Midoryia’s mother won’t happen again. And they are trying their hardest to keep Godzilla from declaring war on the human race! If it means making his daughter the happiest girl on earth then so be it.

 

Sleuth blinks, “War..on the human race?!”

 

Megurie, “After what the Americans did, practically giving him to Ghidorah on a golden platter with that Oxygen Destroyer of theirs...if it wasn’t for Midoriya having a golden heart...I wouldn’t be surprised if we would all be dead now…”

 

“Oh...wait I got..”

 

“Conan already gave me the music sheet, the only ones asleep were you and the old man. Now come on we’re question people in the Town Hall,”

 

“But if the killer comes here again….”

 

“Don’t worry I got my men guarding the building!”

* * *

 

Iida yawns and stretches his back, now out of costume. “I..should had not gone to sleep in my hero suit…”

 

“I shouldn’t have slept there,” he hears Conan mutter sleepily but then glares at him as Iida ruffles his hair.

 

“Oh dad...did you find him?” Sleuth grumbles at his daughter.

 

“Ran there were 38 people there and it was hard enough finding their names and addresses.

 

“Sleuth-San? When will you be questioning me?” Sleuth smiles at the Doctor, “We figured you’ll be tired so you’ll be question last,”

 

Narumi nods, “Okay...I’m..going to freshen up…”

 

“Sir..how many people are there to question?”

 

“Well...including Narumi-Sensei..there is the mayor’s daughter, Reiko Kuroiwa and her fiance, Shichi Murasawa..the other mayor candidate Shimizu Masato...Hirata Kazuaki who is the mayor’s secretary and then Nishimoto Ken who is being question now which makes six...but that one is taking a long time..he won’t answer so my instincts are telling me it's him..once we solve the dying message,”

 

Iida narrows his eyes, “ _ But still….how will the victim have enough time to write a dying message in music?” _

* * *

 

Iida was trying to ignore the screams of Reiko.

 

“She has been screaming for ten minutes…”

 

“I’m going to the toilet!” Iida blinks as Conan stands up.

 

“Wait Conan-Kun!” He follows making Conan look at him.

 

“The killer might be here..and I’m doubting you are just going to use the toilet..”

 

Conan chuckles but stops when they see Shuuichi leave the bathroom.

 

When they went inside the bathroom there was only Shimizu-San who was washing his hands.

 

“Excuse me did Nishimoto-San come in here?”

 

Blinking the man shakes his head.

 

“Wait Conan-kun!” Iida follows Conan up the stairs but they both stop...hearing music…

 

“That’s...that’s the second movement of Moonlight!” Iida looks up with fear in his eyes

 

“It’s coming from the broadcasting room!” Conan screams before running up the stairs.

 

What was in there shocked them...Nishimoto-san was staring with a terrified look on his face. Iida covers his mouth, his whole body filled with terror.

 

“D- **DADDY NOOOOO!”** Reiko screams, distraught as the others stare in horror at the sight of Kuroiwa-San dead with a knife stab right in his back.

 

“No! Don’t go in there!”

 

After finding out that while the examiners were here the autopsy has left for tokyo with the body. Narumi-San luckily offers to do it.

 

_ “I...I was right here...I could have stopped it...how can I be a hero if I let someone die!” _

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Narumi-Sensei was giving her report, “...and based on these points, I think Kuroiwa-San hasn’t been dead for more than a few minutes…”

 

Iida grits his teeth in anger at this.

 

“She right..the tape has about 5 ½ minutes of blank space..the killer probaly hit play right after the murder…” the inspector said looking over at the tape.

 

“I see the same trick at last time!”

 

“But the killer can’t get away...I got men at all the exits to the building!”

 

Sleuth nods at Megurine, “Then he is still here!”

 

“Inspector! There is something written underneath the seat here!”

 

“Another dying message in music notation!”

 

“Wrong!” Megurie and Sleuth look over to see Conan taking notes.

 

“If this man had the time and strength to write this in his own blood...he could have left the room and called for help. I think this might have been left by the killer..”

 

“Stupid kid! The two older men yelled when Sleuth bonks his head, making Conan fall on the bloody message but to their relief it wasn’t messed up.

 

“ _ Wait..it's dry? Didn’t Tensei tell me that blood takes about 15-30 minutes to dry?” _

* * *

 

They headed downstairs, “So from what we can tell, the killer left a tape playing music to spot the body and that song was Moonlight Sonata..Kawashima-San was found last night at the first movement while Kuroiwa-San at the second movement and based on the blank space at the head of the tape...it means he was killed minutes before 6:30! Which means the killer is still here and if you excuse the police, Conan-Kun, Iida-Kun, Ran-Kun and Mouri-Kun the suspects are…”

 

“Nishimoto Ken the first suspect” the man trembles.

 

“Asai Narumi, who examined the body…” Narumi sighs..

 

Hirata Kazuki, the secretary..the daughter Reiko and her fiance and last the other mayor candidate Shimizu Masato!”

 

“Wait a minute! Why am I suspect of killing my father?!I was being questioned by you since 6:20! How could I have done it if daddy was killed at 6:30!”

 

“T-that..is true,”

 

“Then you can excuse Narumi-Sensei as well! She has been sitting next to us since 6:00!” Iida nods agreeing with Ran.

 

“Then we have four suspects,”

 

As an argument broke out Iida notices Conan looking over at the notes, kneeling down he asks, “So what do you figure?”

 

“Well the music that was left yesterday and today..I think it was made by the killer.as a message...I copied them down but what are these symbols by the notes?”

 

Iida looks at them, “Oh it's sharps and flats! They make the note go up or down in pitch. On the piano keyboard there are the black keys. So if I’m reading this right…

 

“ _ You understand...your turn is next…” _

 

The adults turn to stare at Conan and Iida.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Iida looks up to the Inspector, “Well...it's easy enough when you know how to read it. You assign the alphabet to the piano keys from left to right and a message by writing down the corresponding to the letters..in that case the message left after Kawashima-San’s murder is…”

 

_ “You understand your turn is next..” _

 

“Good job you two! Can you tell us the one that was written in blood?”

 

Nodding Iida looks at the notes, “ _ The hellfire’s anger has burned away..” _

 

At this Nishimoto screams, “It’s him! Asou Keji is alive!!!!”

 

“No he isn’t!” the group turns to stare at the older policeman.

 

“We found his bones along with his wife’s and daughter’s when we checked the dental records they proved it was him...everything was burned..all but a safe that had sheet music in them.”

 

“Sheet Music! Where is it now?!

 

“The..community center storage room!”

 

“Then go to the storage room and bring them back! It might solve this case!”

 

“But I can’t open it without the key and the key is at the station!

 

“THEN GO GET IT!!”

 

“Ri-right away!!”

 

“Wait sir! I’ll come with you!” Iida runs after him along with Conan.

* * *

 

As they were walking to the station Conan decided to ask the officer if Asou-San really did light his house on fire.

 

“Well..according to the witness..”

 

Iida blinks, “Who were they?”

 

“Well..the previous mayor...Kawashima-San..Mayor Kuroiwa and Nishimoto-San..”

 

“But they’re all dead except for Nishimoto-San..Do they have any connection?”

 

“Oh yes! They were all old friends of Asou-San’s!”

 

“They all went to piano school when they were younger..Asou-San and Nishimoto-San got along best of all..even after Asou became a famous pianist and he went overseas to play concerts..”

 

“Wow..what about Murasawa?”

 

“Well he has a coarse tongue but a good heart..he came to the island three years ago attending some specialty school, I believe..he charmed the mayor’s daughter and they were just engaged not too long ago..the mayor was opposed to it to the very end..”

 

“What about the secretary?” Iida asked.

 

“He may look weak but I think he;s a knave..he often snuck around to meet with Kawashima-San at the center..don’t know what they did though..”

 

“What about Shimizu?”

 

“Well..he’s a great man, a strong sense of justice and popular with the fishermen..his short temper is his only flaw..anything else to ask detectives?”

 

“Ehhhhhh” Iida and Conan blush having been caught.

 

It took awhile as the old man looked for the key. Both boys groaning..but finally he found it.

 

“It's too late...everyone got tired of waiting and they said they do it tomorrow…” Ran said leaning on the doorframe

 

“They let them go?!” Conan said with wide eyes

 

“Well the message said hellfire’s…” 

 

“That doesn’t mean anything Ran-San! Moonlight Sonata has three more movements to go!” Iida”

 

And it was true...because once they went to the community center..Cona and Iida heard a click from the piano room and saw Murasawa-San lying on the floor knocked out as a black figure was trying to get something from underneath the piano. The figure got away breaking the glass window...and then they heard Ran scream.

 

The two boys found her staring in the storage closet..where the body of Nishimoto-San was hanged. Along with his body was a tape recorder and sheet music.

* * *

 

“It was a suicide?” Inspector Megurie was reading the sheet music… “According to this it is his last testament..he killed himself over anguish for killing the other two…”

 

“So it was him!”

 

“That’s right..his motive was to keep the mistake they made years ago a secret. They being Kamyama-San, the old mayor who was killed 2 years ago.. Kawashima and Kuroiwa and Nishimoto and we probably include Asou-San as well..”

 

“The pianist..”

 

“Apparently he came up with the code..”

 

I see..so he went in here through the window to find the sheets but couldn’t so he killed himself..”

  
  


“I don’t think he killed himself sir,” 

 

Megurie turns to Iida, “What do you mean?”

 

“Well..don’t you need a chair to do something like this? And why write his will in code...also me and Conan saw someone suspicious. I don’t know who was the one to jump out of the piano room..but we also found Murasawa-San knocked out..Narumi-Sensei is looking after him.

 

It was turned out that he had a brain concussion and had to be taken to the clinic..Reiko was crying saying it had to be Shimizu. She didn;t know why Mursawa was in the room though…

 

Iida looks down as Conan pulls at his sleeve., “Look what I found…”

 

Iida eyes widen, “That's a tuning hammer for piano’s”

 

After Rekio snatched it back saying that it belonged to Murasawa both Conan and Iida crawled underneath the piano.

 

Soon the two found an open compartment in the piano..and white powder..

 

“Cocaine…”

* * *

 

Everyone came back to the town hall where both Iida and Conan were talking to each other while the adults were talking about how the three suspects were the males.

 

“This is bothering me...the blood at the second murder…”

 

The two look up when a officer brought the develop photos from the second murder..and they both saw the light that was on until the body was move…

 

“Wait..that is...that’s the reverse button….”

 

“Can I go buy some cigarettes? I just ran out..” having been given permission from the inspector Hirata goes out who was followed by Conan and Iida.

 

“Hey mister..there is white powder on your sleeve!” Conan tells him, making him freak out and dropping his wallet. Iida narrows his eyes at the sight of the coins.

 

“That’s a lot of foreign money…”

  
  


“Oh..yes ..I like collecting the....” the two watch him go back inside.

 

“I finally found them! I found the sheet music!” Iida turns with wide eyes quickly taking them and reading them.

 

_ “To my son, Seji..” _

 

“Oh yes I remember now! Asou had a young son as well. He got quite sickly and had to be hospitalized..his name was Seji!”

 

Iida eyes widen..”It..can’t be..then that means…”

 

Iida narrows his eyes and taking Conan by the hand runs back into the room, “Sir! Sleuth Inspector! We found out who the killer is!”

 

“Kids..this is no time for..ugh!” Sleuth groans when Megurie elbows him in the stomach glaring at him.

 

“He’s an intern from UA..and I respect Conan-Kun..ok kids let’s hear you out.”

 

Conan blinks in shock..but with a pat on his back from Iida he takes a deep breath.

 

_ “Well I guess this is better than knocking Uncle Kogoro out…” _

 

“Well first to explain everything we have to tell you who knocked out Murasawa-San..which was Hirata-San”

 

“What..kid..this is no time to..”

 

Iida narrows his eyes, “your left hand is injured..that was probably from breaking the window to escape and you were the black figure outside the window last night. The reason why is that you were making deals..cocaine deals!”

 

“Cocaine!”

 

“It’s true! We found a secret compartment in the piano! You were hiding them in the piano while Kawashima-San took out the drugs and put in the payment!” Conan said, making Hirata fidget.

 

“And that explains why you were at the center every night,” Meguire mumbles.

 

“You used the curse to keep people away from it..and then went back to the first murder because there was till cocaine left inside..but was spotted by Murasaw who you attack and fled and you can tell the whole story in detail by finding the white powder in his house..”

 

“So does that mean he got in a fight with Kawashima,” Iida shakes his head at Sleuth, “He isn’t the killer sir…”

 

Conan nods, “Its neither him or Murasawa..when Ran-nee-chan found Nishimoto the entrance to the building was open, but the storeroom door was locked from the outside..which means the killer broke through the storeroom window, killed Nishimoto, then left out the same window..even though the killer left a will to make it look like a suicide he forgot to pout a step near the body’s feet..it would be natural to think that he heard someone approaching the community center and run off..so it would be hard to imagine that the person reentering in the front door to go to the piano room..”

 

Meguire nods, “Right..So with that the only suspect without an alibi is Shimizu-San

 

Iida nods, “That is true..but if we actually got the time of death right..”

 

The adults blink..”Time of..”

 

“Remember when Sleuth made Conan-Kun fall on the blood..if it really was a few minutes ago of Kuroiwa death..then the blood would have smudged! It takes 15-30 minutes for blood to dry! It was a trick by the killer! A false estimated time of death!

 

“What!!! But it was confirmed by Narumi-Sensei and the tape had 5 ½ of blank space..” Sleuth says but Conan grabs the photo.

 

“The tape was on reverse.. The killer put the tape on the blank side first and with the reverse controls could delay the song for over thirty minutes!”

 

Meguire and Sleuth stared in shock, “But how the examinations would have noticed it!”

 

“There’s proof in these photos..the light is shining in one..but in the next one its off when the body is moved.”

 

Megurie takes the photos from Conan, “You’re ...you're right..but the only person who approached the body...besides the police..”

 

Sleuth eyes widened, catching on as he, Iida and Conan turned to Narumi-Sensei.

 

“That's right...it was Narumi-Sensei…” Sleuth says with a expression of disbelief on his face. 

 

Iida sighs, “The first murder was shadowing the second..we were tricked into thinking the killer used the blank space to escape the scene..but this couldn’t work unless she examine the body herself the autopsy team from the mainland would interfere so she drown Kawashima-San so they would stay on the mainland to perform an autopsy on the body..then she ‘examine’ Kuroiwa-San turning off the reverse switch and creating her own alibi,”

 

“But..her arms are too thin to have the strength to do this,” Sleuth mutters.

 

“She has a motive…” Iida says holding the sheet music in his hands, “12 years ago Asou-San was said to kill himself by burning his house down..but..it was in fact done by Kawashima, Kuroiwa, Nishimoto and Kameyama!”

 

“Killed! You mean!” Iida nods at Sleuth.

 

“They used his concerts to do their drug deal..using the code and the piano’s secret compartment..but Asou-San told them he would no longer participate..the other four was scared so they locked him and his family inside the house and set it on fire..it was all written in the coded music sheets that were left in the safe...written for his son before he died…”

 

“A..a son..” Megurie says..

 

“He had a son,” Conan nods, “Whose was in the mainland at a hospital..his name was Seiji.”

 

Ran eyes widen, “Seji”

 

“Yes Narumi-Sensei’s true name is Seji..Asou Keji’s son, Asou Seji! Asai was probably the last name of his guardian,”

 

“So..that's how she did it...to keep us from assuming it was a woman..and a way to avenge her father..”

 

“Inspector! The suspect is gone!” Everyone stared in shock.

 

“No..she..” Iida using his Quirk runs to the community center holding the sheet music tightly in his arms.

 

The community center was on fire, Iida not caring runs inside.

 

“Iida-Kun! No!” Meguire tried to follow the boy but the flames got bigger.

 

“Shit it's like someone poured gas all over this place.

 

Ran held Conan down to stop him from running inside, tears on both of their faces, “Narumi-Sensei..was planning to die from...the beginning..”

* * *

 

Narumi smiles sadly as they play the piano..closing their eyes, “It's done papa...mama..Akia-Imoto..its done…”

 

“Is not done!” Narumi stares in shock seeing Iida in here.

 

“What..what are you doing here!”

 

Iida coughs, “Don’t die...look!” he holds out the sheet music, “Your father wrote you a message! He says  _ “You must live a full life Seiji, my son” _ Let’s get out of here...we can still make it…” he coughs harder as smoke begins to fill his lungs.

 

“If..I have known about that...I wouldn’t have done any of this..”

 

Iida blinks, “You..didn’t read this..then..how..”

 

“I found out on my own..I alway knew something was wrong with my family’s death so after I graduated from medical school I came back to find out the truth...as a female doctor so that no one would know I was Asou keji’s son...no one ever suspected. My face was feminnie to begin with and my doctors’ license didn’t have the pronunciation of my name..So I got by as Asai Narumi. But I was worried when they did the interrogations..that they might search a bit to find out I was a man…”

 

Iida blinks, “So you stayed out all night with us to delay it..”

 

Narumi nods, “I found out about my family's death two years ago when the previous mayor called me here..”

 

Iida scrunches up his face, “Why did he…”

 

“He..was a leecher,”

 

Iida gave Narumi a disgusted look, making them laugh.

 

“But once he found out that I was the son of Asou Keiji he started shrieking and spit it all out..the drugs, the code..and then he had a heart attack..that was when I thought of the revenge..when I sat by his body playing  my father’s beloved Moonlight as a funeral piece,”

 

They begin to cough, “I was going to have Nishimoto’s suicide perfect as well..but I got paniced when he tried to destroy my father’s music sheets..”

 

“Seiji-San..we got to get out of here..we can still,” Iida stares in shock as Seiji picks him up.

 

“You and me..we’re alike..you know..we thirst for vengeance for our loved ones...listen to my father’s words Iida-Kun..live a full life..do not stain your hands..like I did with the blood of those four.”

 

The next thing Iida knew he was thrown out. Landing on the grass he was about to go back in but both Sleuth and Megurie stopped him..the crowd of people looked up as music began to play…

 

“Its..a code..” Conan whispers…

 

Iida looks down tears falling in his eyes..”He’s..he’s playing the piano..within the fire…”

* * *

 

_ The center burned until dawn, until there was nothing left. In the morning, Murasawa-San awoke and told us about what happened when he was attacked.  It turns out he was a big fan and had great respect for Asou Keji and had repaired the piano from time to time..he heard that the piano was to be disposed of and he wanted to tune in one more time.. _

 

_ A large amount of cocaine was seized from Hirata-San’s house and he was arrested..as his examination continued we got a boat and left Tsukikage Island behind use.. _

 

“You..you know I wonder why Narumi-Sensei sent that murder notice to dad?” Ran says as she watches the water go by.

 

“I guess it was a challenge after all..” she states looking at her sleeping dad.

 

“They probably wanted to be stopped..from murdering..” Ran looks over to the two boys and leans over to them.

 

“So what did the code say?” they blink at her and look up.

 

“I already forgot..” Conan smirks before Ran begins to shake him.

 

“No you  didn’t I see that smirk tell me!!!”

 

Iida smiles looking to the island.

 

_ “Thank you...Velocity..and little detective…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yep..this was one of my favorite episodes in the anime...I always cried at the fire scene..it always made me sad..
> 
> Kogoro Mouri- Smoke Morph- allows him to morph any smoke into anything..he keeps cigarettes on him to use it
> 
> Ran- x10- the more she trains the more stronger she gets! It allows her to break concrete with a punch or kick.
> 
> Conan/Shinchi-Quirkless
> 
> Those are there quirks...I might do more detective Conan things maybe a movie scene who knows..I hope you all like this! and remember leave a review please!
> 
> Also the fanart my friend made for my birthday is on my tumblr! Go check it out! (Thank you so much!!!)


	35. Soul and Talkin' Trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finished this chapter! It was hard because this chapter is base off of episode 3 of the 1998 godzilla series...and no matter how long I look I could not find a video with subtitles so I had to keep rewinding to listen to what the characters were saying. 
> 
> Also I want to give a shout out to burning dolphin...I tried my best to make your character the way you wanted her and I hope you enjoy me writing her..and to my readers I don't own this character she belongs to burning dolphin!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I don't own Godzilla or BNHA they belong to their creators

**1 week before internships**

 

It was night..the full moon was shining down on the city of Lotho. Trash was piling up in the city as the sanitation crew have been going on strike for at least a month. Right now, Minor Corp was trying to find a solution….but someone was also listening onto the conversation….

 

The figure looked to be about 16 years old wearing a dark ocean blue leather vest that was underneath a long white coat that had red stripes on the side. Her brown hair was in a ponytail that had a silver color headband that kept her hair out of her face where goggles cover the eyes. A black mask covered her mouth and matched her pants. 

 

Leaning on the ledge to look into the window her goggles glow blue as they allow her to focus inside the building.

 

Inside the office were the two men, the goggles seemed to narrow at the sight of the one with long black hair tied in a braid that had red strands at the roots.

 

Kneeling down carefully the girl pressed her hand at the crack of the window. A silver like mist erupted from her sleeves and wiggling around pushed through the crack. Pressing a hand to her ear she listen in to the earpiece.

 

_ “I hope you have a solution to our little trash problem..our mayor has been giving me a hard time as it is….” _

 

The man he was talking to was fiddling with his hands, white strands of hair that have never been washed.

 

_ “I..I just need more time….I…”  _ the man flinches as electricity blasted onto the desk leaving a burn mark that was smoking.

 

_ “We don’t have time doctor! As I said the mayor is breathing down my neck and I need a solution now! Unless...you want to end up as our old friend Dr. Mulu-elu…” _

 

_ “No! Please sir! I’ll find a solution! I promise! Just please!” _

 

“Ok kiddo! Playtime is over!” The girl turns to see three man standing on the ledge with her all holding out guns at her.

 

“Now by the looks of it, you're just some kid. So why don’t you just come to us nicely so we don’t have to hurt you?” 

 

The three men waited for the girl to move but to their shock she held out her hand as a white mist came out of her sleeve and started morphing into…

 

“Wait..is that..a star trek phaser?” one of the new guys as before the girl shot at the ledge where they were standing on. And just like in the movie the pieces of concrete were vaporized.

 

Just as the three men seem, the girl pulls out of her brown fanny pack and removes a small blue pellet. Throwing the pellet bursts into a blue smoke and forms into a net that wraps around the men and latches onto a flag pole stopping them from falling to their deaths.

 

Smirking underneath the black mask the girl takes a step off the ledge free falling before four masses of the white mist erupts from the back of her jacket.

 

“Live Long and prosper boys! Curiosity of Sonn Hetja!” and like how Doc Ock seemed to move in the old Spider Man comics the girl, now known as the vigilante Sonn Hetja swung away from Minor Corp. 

 

But what she didn’t know was...that in her rush she forgot the white mist that was listening into the two men inside. The white hair man sighs as he carefully stands up..in his hands was a jar with the white mist.

 

“Those idiots! I thought I told them to be extra careful around that stupid vigilante...just because she is a child doesn’t mean that they are to take her lightly!” the black and red hair man was Katsuro Taira, the director and founder of Minor Corp who looked angrily at the net that was now hanging on the flag pole.

 

“Sir...I..think I found a solution to...our trash problem…” Taira turned with a raised eyebrow at the white hair man, his director of the science department, who was now holding the jar with an amazed gaze.

* * *

 

**1 week later**

 

Hitoshi looks around the city of Lotha, his nose scrunching up at the smell of the piling trash at every corner.

 

“Yeah..it's pretty bad isn’t it,” Hitsohi looks at his mentor for his internship, Gang Orca. The number ten hero who was also ranked third for looking most like a villain...Hitsohi thought he was the best bet to learn not to allow what people think of his Quirk

 

“For the last month the sanitation crew have been on strike, trying to get better wages and equipment to do their job as well as better time off...unfortunately it's been turning the city into a big trash pile and prompting protestors to complain directly to city hall and of course the garbage just keeps piling up...”

 

“Well..it really stinks..” Histoshi said covering his nose and mouth with the cloth that his dad gave him, a present for getting into the Hero Course.

 

“From what the mayor said he has Minor Corp working on it and there is going to be an assembly later on that we will be patrolling at around 12. So let's get something to eat before we go?”

 

Hitsohi nods and follows Gang Orca, passing a cafe where a sixteen year girl with bushy brown hair who looks up with one eye. Which was purple on the left with red bleeding on the right. Her right eye was the opposite with the right being purple with red bleeding from the left. 

 

Wearing an open light blue vest with light blue shorts she takes a sip of her dr. pepper as she looks over at her computer while drawing a picture in her notebook.

 

“So...Minor Corp..is having an assembly at the dock...I wonder what old Mr. Taira is planning...especially since I went and did an idiot move that night…,” she moves her hand to lightly touch the red and white hand band before moving her glasses from sliding down her face. With a sigh she closes her laptop[ and gets ready to leave. She smiles at the picture of Godzilla she made..before frowning and growls, ripping it out of her drawing pad and placing it into her pocket.

 

“Still not good enough...I need to see the real thing...anyway focus Yuri..it's time to get to work.” Putting the drawing pad and laptop in a bag while pulling out a Nee Doh as she walked down the street. 

 

Her headband slowly turned silver.

* * *

  
  


**Minor Corps-Labs**

 

“This better work Adachi..or you will be losing your job..” Taria said as he watches the white hair man puts a bunch of trash into some kind of pod.

 

“Well...we can thank our little friend..it turns out that she helped us find our solution…”

 

“Which is?”

 

“Nanotech...the white mist that she left behind was actual nanotechnology...it took me awhile..but with how far away it is from its..processor..it was easy to hack into it and give it a new pur-purpose!”

 

“How so? I thought stuff like nanotechnology..was scifi stuff..”

 

Adachi smiles, “N-not any-anymore! The micros will consume petroleum, like oil eating bacteria breakdown during oil spills...just much faster. The two turn to see Adachi’s assistant bring down a  cubical container that helda orange and red like goop. 

 

Adachi presses a button which releases the nanites onto the junk, and with a roar like groan they start eating the trash. The two men walked closer to see that there was no more trash in the container.

 

“In a few weeks we will be ready for a field test,”

 

“Oh no no, no! We don’t have time for a few weeks! We are going to show this to the city today in an hour!”

 

Adachi turns to his boss with wide eyes, “B-but sir! I still need to fine tune the micro regeneration process! I need more time!”

 

There was a sound of breaking glass and then screaming.Taira and Adachi turned around and watched with horror as his assistant was covered by the goop!

 

“What is it doing!”

 

“We got to contain it! It's searching for petroleum chemicals!” He takes a container and using the vacuum hose sucks up the reddish orange goop. 

 

“Th-that could be a disaster! This is why I need a few more weeks! It doesn’t know it's supposed to only go for trash!” Adachi shivers at the look that Taira gave him and gulps.

 

“Have them ready in an hour or say good-bye to your career…”

 

Taira left the room and the assistant and Adachi looked at the container that was now shaking as the micros bang on the metal, trying to get out.

* * *

  
  


**Whale Agency**

 

Hitoshi watches as the dark skin man, one of Gang Orca’s sidekicks spray painted on the bow of the ship. Making it look like Gang Orca’s face. 

 

“What wrong Sonar? Don’t have enough subway cars to mess up?” Hitoshi watches as Shuichi Iguchi, his hero alias Spinner, comes up from behind them. His hero costume was a sleeveless white shirt that was underneath a gray armor vest with black baggy pants. Brown belts and metal shin guards were on it and matched the long red scarf around his neck. On his head was the Shiketsu High School hat. The students there are required to wear their hats while working to represent and uphold their school’s values. Spinner said he couldn’t wait to get the stupid off since it messes up his looks...Hitoshi thinks he just doesn’t like his hair being flat.

 

The man spray painting the boat turns, wearing a black bodysuit with green armor plating along with a set of headphones, Sonar was one Gang Orca’s best sidekicks...like Present Mic he could create loud sounds but instead of his mouth it came out of the speakers in his hands and feet.

 

“Hey! Our boss is the number ten hero! He needs a monster ride!”

 

Spinner shakes his head as a black hair woman looks over the railing on the ship. She had pink skin with deep green eyes and two horns on top of her head. Her black hair was put up in a braid made of red cloth that matched the top of her body suit that was black at the bottom. She wore a purple leopard color jacket that had fur on the color. This was Apex, also known as Ashido Sora, mother to Ashido Mina.

 

“Well Sonar what are you going to say to the boss when kids are screaming at the sight of the boat when we go on patrol?” she giggles when Sonar glares at her.

 

“Alright team settle down!” Gang Orca came onto the dock next to them was his scientist on the team, or more like his Support. Tai wearing a simple lab coat was using a remote control to control a robot?

 

Hitoshi blinked as the robot sounded like an old woman, “Tai if you don’t eat all of your broccoli…” Tai glares at Sonar.

 

“How you got a sample of my mother’s voice and program it in Nigel I don’t know but you will pay!”

 

“That’s enough...the assembly the Mayor is showing is about to begin...so come on..everyone get ready,”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Hitoshi sighs, placing his mask on his mouth. It was made to change his voice so villains would answer him. Another part was the skull like mask that covers the top part of his face. His hero costume consists of a purple hoodie with a black armor mess shirt underneath. His pants were a pair of long and baggy with the ends tucked into his boots. Wrapped around his neck was his capture scarf that his dad gave him.

 

“You ready for this Soul?” Spinner turned to the kid who blinks behind the black glass that was in the sockets of the mask.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be…”

* * *

 

Yuri glares at the two men on the stage. She was standing in the crowd, hidden from view as she watched the show..start. She squeezes her nee Doh..wondering what the two scientists did…

 

“Citizens of Lotha! Welcome! Today thanks to the scientist and Mr. Taira of Minor Corps!” There were claps from the group, Taira pulled on the collar of his suit jacket proudly, “You will witness the solution to our problem to our city’s sanitation crisis!”

 

Adachi looks worried as he presses some buttons in the controller, “Why so worry old friend? This is our moment in the sun,” Adachi glares at Taira.

 

“I needed more time….”

 

“Yeah..and if you were Thomas Edison we would still be reading by candlelight…” Adaci glares at his boss. 

 

Yuri looks up as a helicopter flew above them, carrying a small cargo. Her purple and red eyes narrow as she saw the helicopter stop above a cargo ship filled with trash. Biting her lip she watched as the container opened up and a glass case dropped into the trash.

 

Her eyes filled with anger as an orange and red like goop started absorbing the trash.. _ ”They didn’t..they couldn’t...damn it Yuri this is why you need to start paying more attention! _

 

Then her and the others in the crowd's eyes widened as the orange goop started heading towards the boat that was attached to the cargo…

 

“Turn it off!” Taira yelled but Adachi with sweat pouring down shakes his head.

 

“I..can’t! The nanites won’t respond!”

 

_ “That’s it…” _ placing her stress ball back into her pocket she hides behind a dumpster as white clouds made of nanites came out of the sleeves of her shirt and pants. Covering her, it started to morph into her vigilante costume of Sonn Hetja. 

 

Using her naites she formed them into a whip and lasso the metal that held the stage lights. Doing a flip she stares at the men in the upside down spider-man pose with her goggles narrow at the men who yelped at seeing her.

 

“Ohhh Mr. Adachi and Mr. Taira! You got some explaining to do about what the fuck you did to my nanites!!!”

* * *

 

The ooze went towards the three men that were on the ship..before it hissed in pain as a white liquid was sprayed on it making it dissolve. The three mean then yelp as their bodies were covered in a purple light. Hitoshi growls as he concentrates making the three men float, his eyes glowing purple behind the mask. He gently sets them gently onto the ship as Sonar send waves of sound at the goop trying to keep it contained.

 

“Man...whatever this stuff is made up of...its very..tough,” he screams when a tentacle wraps around his leg before Spinner runs up and chops it with his sword made up of many smaller knives. Apex dissolves it before turning to Spinner.

 

“I..will no longer make fun of your knife sword!”

* * *

 

The boat rumbles and turns as Gang Orca quickly turns the ship around just before the ooze tries to grab it.

 

The mayor comes up to the group of three, “You said this thing was safe!”

 

Taira pales and points at the vigilante, “It was her nanites! She created them!”

 

Sonn Hetja glares at the man, “After you stole them from me! You have no idea how I make my nanites! You messed them up!”

 

The nanite monster ate the whole ship before going back to the cargo it was being held in. Moaning and groaning it decided to do what it was programmed to do!

 

Look for more petroleum...and to do that...it started changing, morphing sharp branches like spikes.

* * *

 

Sonn growls and turns to Adachi.. “What...did...you...do?”

 

“If you tell her..you are fired! Minor Corp does not help vigilantes!” Taira says to him, holding onto his arm tightly, making Adachi wince.

 

Sonn groans, wanting to rip her hair out and smack Taira on the head when another man came with a phone.

 

 “Honestly Gang Orca...making a nano eating frenzy…” he says, smirking at Taira. Sonja smiles, with the number ten hero here, Adachi can’t not tell Gang Orca and with her here she can listen to what these two idjits did to  _ her  _ nanites!

 

“The more petroleum it consumes...the more it replicates..and the more it replicates the more it needs to consume! It won’t listen to any of my commands...probably because its base machinery is made from the naites that the vigilante Sonn Hetja uses…”

 

Tai groans, “And this is why you don’t mess with someone else's work..but we could overload its nanocircuitry with an electromagnetic charge…”

 

Adachi, “That could work…”

 

“Hey Gang Orca..I know you probably should be trying to catch me for being a vigilante but I’m going to try the control protocols on my end ok? So let's call it a true right now alright?”

 

Gang Orca sighs, “Very well…” the team decided Nigel, who swam towards the cargo with the withering mass.

* * *

 

“Generating two thousand volts just for you,” Tai glares at Sonar who just gives a chuckle and shrugs.

 

Nigel swims to the side when the goop sends a sharp spike towards it.

 

“So fresh! Increasing the voltage,” with a blue spark it hit the goop making it scream in pain and the goop ripping apart falling into the water. Nigel tried to do it again but soon it was wrapped up and was being torn apart.

 

Sonar and Tai ducked down when the goop threw Nigel’s ripped off head at them.

 

“Tai..me and your father...are very..very... disappointed...in youuuuu”

 

Tai stares...before turning to glare at Sonar, “I’ll be sending you my therapy bills!”

 

“I’ll be sending you my hospital bills!” Sonar brings his hands up sending boom waves of sound trying to get the goopy tentacles to back off.

 

“Apex full throttle!” Apex nods at Gang Orca and puts the boat in reverse making Tai and Sonar fall face first on the deck. Hissing in anger the goop turns to the ships that were coming towards it.

* * *

 

Sonn growls trying everything to get into the main processor of her nanites but she keeps getting denied, “You idiots really mess up you know that?” she looks up and her eyes widen when the other boats are hosing the nanite goop out of the cargo.

 

“Well shit...sighs guess there's nothing else to do..” she stands on the railing and let the nanites cover her. The mayor, Adachi and Taira stepped back when it seemed that the metal was...bending..

* * *

Tai and Sonar stare in shock as the goop rose from the water, forming into a crab-bug like monster. It swam past the ships.

 

“The colony is actually evolving as it grows” Hitoshi said with wide eyes...looking at his arms.. “ _ Like myself…” _

 

Turning to the the others he explain, “Its already learning to defend itself!”

 

Adachi's voice rang onto the ship, “Gang Orca if the micros absorb the oil on that tankard!”

 

“Apex flank it!” Apex nods, Spinner and Hitoshi grabbing a hold of something as the boat speeds forward, trying to not fall down.

* * *

 

Heading to the back, Hitoshi, Spinner, Gang Orca , Tai and Sonar watch as the goop try to catch up to them.

 

“I created these stun guns..in case of a villain with a giant quirk..not all of us have Mt. Lady’s Quirk..anyway they should help us slow this thing down!”

 

Nodding each of them took one and aiming, shot a dart at the goop. Pressing a button Hitoshi grimaces at the screams that the goop was giving. “We got its attention!”

 

But the goop grabs the wires and pulls, Hitoshi tries to keep a hold of it but both his and Gang Orca’s stun guns are pulled out of their grips and thrown into the ocean.

 

It tried to strike them but Sonar gave it a bigger voltage making it scream and the goop scream in pain as its tentacle was ripped off, the end landing onto the ship.

 

“Get it out before it eats the boat!” Spinner yells but Sonar grabs a vial glass quickly grabs the goop and puts it into it.

 

The goop dives into the water before taking a leap flying over the ship and making Apex pull at the wheel trying to make sure not to crash into the goop. Soon it was climbing onto the cargo ship, making the sailors scream as it pierce its hulls absorbing the oil within.

 

“Oh man..it's gorging!” Spinner said with wide eyes as it got bigger and bigger...and then to their horror..it turned to them.

 

Gang Orca stood in front of Spinner and Hitoshi..when a roar sounded out through the area.

 

The team looked up as a dragon that seems to be made of metal grabbed onto the back of the goop. It rotated its trident shapped wings before red like smoke erupted from them and started trying to drag the nanite goop away from the ship.

 

“What the…” Hitoshi stares at the dragon like purple-red eyes with slits that seemed to stare at him.

 

“Sorry...it ...took so long...haven’t..work out the kinks to this form...yet…” static rang on Gang Orca’s walkie talkie making him grab it.

 

“Sonn Hetja?!” 

 

The dragon that seemed to have a falcon like design in it threw the goop away from the ship, scratching away the tentacles that tried to wrap around her with the sharp tips of her wings.

 

Inside the dragon was Sonn Hetja who glared in the white void made of her nanites. Clenching her fist she glares the red in her eyes glowing, “Okay buddy..lets dance!”

 

With a burst of red smoke she lunges forward pouncing onto the orange goop of nanites 

 

“Did...did she turn herself into a Titan?!”

 

The mayor shakes his head, Sonn Hetja is now the Titans problem,”

* * *

 

Taira clenches his hands into fists.

 

“Take it to it girl!” Sonar pumps a fist into the air but is then slapped on the back of the head by Apex.

 

“Would you be cheering if there were people in those houses? This is why vigilantes shouldn’t be doing this! They don’t have training to make sure people don’t get hurt...but I must admit she is doing well..if nanite control is her Quirk why didn’t she go to a hero school..”

 

“It doesn’t matter right now…” Gang Orca takes the vial from Sonar handing it to Spinner, “I need you and Tai to analyze this..to learn anything about these micros,”

 

Spinner nods, “On it!” and goes to the lab that was on the boat Tai following the lizard boy.

 

Biting and hissing the dragon form of Sonn tried to herd, keeping it far away from the water.

 

“How does this thing even swim? The nanites should get short circuit in the water..woah!” She jumps into the air to get away landing on top and ripping it apart before slamming her tail when it tried to reform behind her.

 

“Focus...focus! This is why you are in this mess! Oh shit!” she landed on her face and before she could move the goop had her cover..along with covering the ventilation on the chest...which gave her air to breath.

 

“Shit! Bad day bad day bad day bad day bad day!”

* * *

 

Sonar and Gang Orca look on with wide eyes…”What the hell is it doing?!”

 

“I..I think it's trying to smother her…”

 

The dragon whipped around with its goop suit covering her, her wings blasted fire at the tips trying to get free. Buildings were crushed and destroyed, she used her wings to rip it off her chest but the goop went to cover it again. Getting annoyed she flapped her wings rising up into the air for a bit before taking into the air.

 

The others fall onto the floor of their boat as the wind made from the force of her flaps rocked the water. Inside the lab, Spinner gasps as the vial almost falls onto the floor but catches it just in time.

* * *

 

With a force Sonn crashes into the ground, the goop groans as it seems to wash away off her body. Shaking her head she glares before sending down her wings ripping into its hide once again.

 

“Guys! We got some info on the micros!” The group looked up at Spinner’s voice on the intercom.

 

“Now we isolated the nanotech drivers..once we remove them from the micros..the colony disappears..”

 

Sonar looks out the porthole, “So how do we remove them from that?”

 

Hitoshi looks at the goop monster..before his eyes widen, “We don’t! We’ve been aiming at the wrong thing! Going for the body instead of the brain,” 

 

Gang Orca nods, “That's a great idea...Sonar fire up your laptop and meet me in the lab” Going to the radio he begins to speak to Adachi, “Adachi its Gang Orca I need you to download the control protocols to us...we might have an idea how to stop this thing.”

 

Adachi was about to do so but Taira grabs him by the arm, “You can’t do that I haven’t secured the patent yet!” Adachi gives his boss a glare ripping his arm out of his grip.

 

“One more word out of you...AND I’M FEEDING YOU TO THAT THING!

* * *

 

With the control protocols given Sonar and Tai begin to work.

 

“See if you can keep from crashing this..” Sonar chuckles giving him a punch to the shoulder making Tai flinch and rub it.

 

“Are you kidding!” The two turn to Hitoshi and Gang Orca, “That’s what we’re counting on!”

 

Spinner blinks, “Wait...A computer Virus! You kill the brain you kill the ghoul..of course!”

 

“Bought time you put your validation to good use,” Tai mumbles.

 

“Guys..I think the creature is retreating…” 

 

Gang Orca narrows his eyes… “No its smelling its next meal! There’s enough petroleum to grow that thing to the size of Tokyo!”

 

And it was already growing bigger..and bigger as it feasted on the oil in the trucks. Sonn Hetja follows trying to bite into it but it lashes at her head but with a shake of her head to get rid of the stars she keeps following it.

 

Hitoshi bits his lip, “Are you guys almost done!”

 

“Almost!” Spinner yells, “Just checking for errors!”

* * *

 

“Well isn’t this a fine mess you got into..” Gang Orca looks up and sighs, “Monarch...thank god” he grabs the radio, “Foster you there? We kinda need your help..”

 

“Well well well ain't it whale boy...haven’t seen you since the day that Muto woke up in Janjira…so what do we need to do...and tell your little friend to be careful with her fire wings..one blast and it could destroy the whole city if it hits the oil,”

 

But right now Sonn Hetja was just trying to keep the goop away from the oil..herding it away if it got too close..biting at it and using her wings and spikes to rip at it..she growls and roars in frustration when it would reform and taking a chance to eat some of the oil.

 

“Lets hit it guys…” Spinner said as he watched Sonar and Tai put the goop in another glass jar and attach a car jack to it. Sonar tapping away on his computer then stares.

 

“Come on...come on...please work..” and then to their joy it turned to dust breaking apart, “Yes!”

 

“The nano drives crashed! Way to go Sonar!”The two high five making Spinner sigh.

* * *

 

Foster stares with worried eyes, “I thought we were done with this shit with Ghidorah dead..”

 

Martinez laughs, “With the way we are living with real gods..I don’t think our lives will ever be the same..”

 

Sam groans, “True with that..”

 

“Foster!” Foster looks at the radio, “We got the virus ready but we need your help. We can’t transmit cleanly..there’s too much noise. We got an infected sample but we also need to make sure it's absorbed into the creature..so we need a lift.”

* * *

 

Hitoshi gulps..”I am too tired for this…” he gulps as Corporal Martinez helps him into the harness on the helicopter. In his hands was the vial of the infected goop. 

 

“Why did I volunteer for this…”

 

“Why don’t you just drop the sample from inside the chopper?”

 

“This isn’t horseshoes..we only have one chance and we need to make it work!” Martinez nods, “Ok Soul but listen if any of that goop gets on you I’m going to have to cut you...please don’t do that...I do not want a sad puppy lizard upset and mad at me for letting her new friend be eaten,”

 

“Wait..what do you mean new friend?!” He yelps as Marteniz hands him back the vital before dropping him out of the helicopter. He gulps when he jerks on the line, floating literally in front of the nano dragon. He stares at her eyes as she tilts her head at him and croons at him.

 

“Ok..that's a really good dragon like…” and Hitoshi blinks when he sees her smirk before he is flown closer to the ooze. Gulping he puts the file inside the machine, yelping and lifting his legs when it tries to grab him.

 

“Shit..shit shit…” pressing some code and watching it flash activate, Hitoshi takes a deep breath before throwing the vial. It breaks on contact and absorbs into the ooze.

 

He stares at the ooze as it withers and moans and then sighs when it starts turning into dust.. “Thank Gaia...great..I’m taking after pops…”

 

Sonn Hetja glares before swinging her tail, breaking the dust mountain to pieces. Hitoshi narrowed his eyes as the dragon seemed to turn herself into a cloud of white and growing smaller. When the helicopter flew near a roof that he took the harness off letting himself roll safely onto the roof.

 

“Hey kid! Get back he-..oh crap Izuku is going to be pissed if he gets hurt. Land this thing!” Martinez yelled.

 

Hitoshi grunts as he starts running down, looking where the mass of white was getting smaller and smaller. When he got to the ally the white mass had turned into a girl, maybe his age or a year older. Her brown was curly and a mess as she ran her fingers through it.

 

“Okay...I really need to work on the aerial form..I still keep getting shocks from it when I get attacked,” she rubs her shoulder but then is shocked when a scarf was wrapped around her. To her shock it was the boy who put the virus into the goop.

 

“Hey! We have a truce! You can’t capture me!” she wiggles around her nanites coming out of her sleeves.

 

“Stop moving!” 

 

Sonn Hetja looks up her blue goggles in a glare, “Who are yo-” she quiets but before Hitoshi could give her a command the nanites slapped her on the back of her head. She tilts her head with a smirk.

 

“It's too bad that I saw you at the sports festival..or maybe you would have captured me!” Hitoshi eyes widened when the nanites ate through his captured scarf allowing her to get herself free before it morph into what Hitoshi recognizes as a bat’leth.

 

“Star Trek fan?” Hitsohi asked, making Sonn Hetja smile.

 

“Live long and prosper,” 

 

“Ok..so answer me this..if you're so good..why not go to a hero school?”

 

He was surprised to hear her giggle, “As if any hero school will take someone quirkless...even after what happened to the princess of monsters or how smart they are..”

 

Before he could say anything she took a pebble from her fanny pack before throwing it on the ground. A cloud of blue smoke erupted from it making Hitoshi cough.

 

“See you around Soul! It was an honor to fight with you! Hope we can do it again!”

 

Hitoshi waves the smoke and blinks his eyes, with a groan he sees that she was gone… 

 

“Great...why do I have the idea that she is going to be troublesome…”

 

Sonn Hetja, in Icelandic for true hero looks down on the hero-in-training and giggles, her teeth in fangs.

 

“Well...at least my life isn’t boring anymore…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I don't know if the other hero schools let their students do internships since they don't have a sport festival so lets just say in this universe they do! And because I want Spinner to have time to shine. Because if you remember he is being a hero in this...his costume is the same as canon he just has the stupid hat that his school makes him wear. 
> 
> Sonn Hetja's aerial form is base off of valstrax from Monster Hunter 
> 
> Also, Sonar, Apex and Tai are mine ocs...I kinda made them up for this chapter and I don't know if they will show up later in this fic (since I made them to replace the team on H.E.A.T. in the episode) but maybe they'll show up again...who knows?
> 
> Anyway please be safe and wash your hands everyone and leave a review just two more chapters before we get to Izuku's training and the Stain arc woo!!!


	36. Freezerburn and the attack of Thermostat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope everyone is doing okay! Keep washing your hands..I really don't know what to say at the beginning but there is a little bit of gore at the end! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Godzilla nor My Hero academia..I don't own Nagnai either she belongs to Twilightna

**Tokyo, Japan (Or wherever the Hero Safety Commission is since they don’t tell us!)**

 

A pale skin man sticks out his tongue as he begins to work on a cylinder object. His brow was dripped with sweat and he had to push back his white hair that was in a messy braid. He pulls the sleeve of his black parka so he could work.

 

Once he was done he stood up with a grin, the device making a beeping sound.

 

“Thermostat? Here in the city?” Firestorm said looking at the files...worry filled her blue eyes as she pushed a strand of her black hair out of her face.

 

Ichika sighs and rubs, “Yes...he has sneaked his way into the city…Firestorm, I would like to put you in charge of capturing him,” 

 

Melody nods, putting the hood of her jacket up, “Very well then,

 

“Also one more thing...I should warn you...Shoto is here in the city…”

 

Melody stops her eyes widening, “Here?!”

* * *

 

“Crap...the Commission is a slave driver…” a tan woman with long white ears that were shaped like a rabbit narrows her red eyes. 

 

“And our tickets to Hosu have been canceled right..” The woman nods to the boy, who was looking at her with one blue and one gray eye.

 

“Nothing we can do about it...let's go Freezerburn..this will be a good lesson for you.

 

Shoto looks up at the full moon, and nods, “Lead the way Mirko,”

* * *

 

There was a whistle and screams, “There he is! Don’t let him get away!”

 

The man with white and black hair runs down an alley being chased by heroes. A hero with a black skin tight suit glares, “Halt! Halt or else!” He holds out his arm a ball of fire in the middle of it , when the man sends up his own arm which glows a whitish blue. The puddles that were in the alley from yesterday rain moved forward the hero as they were turned to ice, making his fireball steam out as he slipped backwards on his back.

 

Turning the corner, two other heroes came forward but before they could do anything, the man grabbed him by the wrist. With another flash the hero was frozen solid. The other man gasps as his partner falls,his body breaking on impact. With horror on his face he couldn't do anything and that was what cost him his life.

 

The man looks down on the broken pile of ice and burned body, “Freezing and boiling..both are attributes,”  he looks up when a sound of metal falling through the air reaches his ears and he backs up just in time as a katana almost stabs him.

 

The man looks up and he stills, confusion and anger filling him as he stared at the boy who walked towards him. The boy was wearing navy blue pants that were tucked into black leather elevator boots. A black sleeveless shirt had a navy blue jacket with silver lining around the edges. What was really prominent was a pure white long-sleeved hooded cloak that draped over him. Crystal like armor was attached to his shoulders and knees giving the red and white hair boy protection.

 

He picks up the blade with his left hand, another katana in his right, “What a nasty thing to do…”

 

The man smirks at the child before it becomes a crazy grin, “To do great things, sacrifices must be made...isn’t that the meaning of being a hero!”

 

Blue and gray ice narrows, “There is no way you can call that being a hero!,” with that the boy makes a stance as ice begins to cover the left sword.

 

The man blinks.. _ ”Ice...on the left side...and red and white hair...it...it can’t be…” _

 

“You can’t afford to be so intrigued!” the boy lunges forward and the man prepares to guard with the metal braces on his arm. But he wasn’t expecting for someone to come behind him at a high jump kicked.

 

He does a backwards bend doding the kick just in time, forcing the girl to screech in fury as she knocks into the boy.

 

“Shit...I wasn’t expecting you Mirko...this is going to be harder than I thought,” the man says before he charges at the boy.

 

“Sorry about this kid! No hard feelings!” A blue light appeared as he grabbed the boy by the wrist and the boy grunted but to the man’s shock the kid didn’t burn.

 

“What! Impossible! Any water in your body should have boiled…”

 

The boy glared at him, the torn up cloak started slowly rebuilding itself, crystal like falconry gloves covering his hands and wrist.

 

“You're lucky my cloak can rebuild itself you know!” then to the man’s shock fire shot out of the right arm.

 

“Able to use fire and ice...having red and white hair...I know who you are... _ You  _ are Shoto Todoroki...you’re Rei’s youngest…”

 

Shoto eyes widen..  _ ‘He knows mom?” _

 

“It doesn’t matter who the fuck he is!” Shoto blinks when Mirko just shots forward, kicking the man in the face.

 

Shoto sighs as he places the katanas back into their sheaths, thinking about how he got them.

* * *

 

_ Flashback _

_ “Wait..why are you giving me these Zu? He stares at his cousin who was holding the swords to him. _

 

_ “I may can use them but they just really don’t fit right for me..so I’m asking Hatsume to make me a weapon..” his cousin laughs, “It's also a way to make sure she doesn’t mess with my costume..so here..” _

 

_ “But I can’t just take them!” _

 

_ “Sho..they're going to go to waste because they're not the right fit for me..something tells me you’ll do amazing things with them…” _

 

_ Flashback ends _

* * *

 

“Good job Mirko, but I should expect anything from the number five hero! Thank you very much for your assistance!” 

 

“Yeah yeah yeah...whatever...hey Freezerburn get your ass over here! We’re leaving!” Shoto looks up and blinks.

 

“Oh..if you say so...I just thought..aren’t we supposed to help bring him in custody?”

 

“No! That is not our…” then a blast of steam fills the alley..

 

Shoto blinks and his eyes widen.

 

“What the fuck! He got away!”

* * *

 

“Looks like you underestimate your opponent , Mirko..” the rabbit theme hero glares at the president of the Committee.

 

“Shut up Sara! Who is this guy anyway!”

 

Sara-San sighs as Firestorm rolls her eyes, “Didn’t we tell you to listen to the briefing? But no you had to go right after him--”

 

“Yeah, yeah, all right! I’m terribly sorry!” Mirko raises her hands in the air in anger making the two older women snort.

 

“You should listen more carefully when your elders speak,” Mirko glares at Firestorm.

 

“But sensei..you’re not old..” Firestorm couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her mouth.

 

“”Now then..his name is Ryou Yuki..formerly known as the hero hero Thermostat,” Shoto blinks at what Sara-San said.

 

“Wait Yuki? You mean..” 

 

Firestorm nods, “Yes, he’s your uncle, Rei’s older brother.”

 

“Then why have I never heard of him? Dabi nor Fuyumi has said anything about an uncle other than Uncle Hisashi…”

 

Firestorm sighs, “Blame your father,” Sara nods at this pulling out some files.

 

“It seems your father had his eyes on the Yuki family..ever since he saw Ryou in action. Ryou’s quirk is called Temperature..it allows him to raise or lower the temperature of any body of water. When Enji heard that he had a younger sister..that could pass down the same effects her brother’s Quirk could do..he started making plans.” 

 

Sara moves some of the files, anger filling her white eyes, “He tried to woo her but your mother had seen Enji in action..knew how he can get..know how much pain he can cause...so when that failed he went to her father, your grandfather and suggested a Quirk marriage between the them…”

 

Shoto narrows his eyes, “And he agreed with him…”

 

Sara sighs and pulls a strand of her green hair out of her face, “Yes..your grandparents never agree with your mother being a Hero..they were proud that your uncle was one..but they were an old fashion family and thought that woman should be a stay at home mom and tend to the household. Your uncle couldn’t do anything as he was the head of the family and wouldn’t be  until he earned at least 10,000 dollars on his own as it’s a tradition,” Shoto nods, being reminded of that tradition…

 

“After that your mother was forced to retire, ...and she was married to Enji a month later…”

 

“And no one found that suspicious?” Mirko said with a raised eyebrow and Firestorm sighed.

 

“I did but back then Enji had a lot of people supporting him in the committee...your uncle didn’t trust his mother or Enji...but afterwards...after your mother's death...he went on the deep end. I suspect that you were still in the hospital for your burn and to make sure you wouldn’t go blind in that one eye...but Ryou barges right in the funeral service...and tries to kill Enji…”

 

Both Shoto’s and Mirko’s eyes widen at that.

 

“He didn’t succeed but he made a vow that Endeavor would be dead...that he knew Enji had something to do with Rei’s death that it wasn’t a kitchen accident. He got away..after killing his parents and then went off the grid...only now showing up for the first time in years.

 

“But why now?”

 

Sara-San takes a deep breath, “Because he probably heard that Endeavor was in a holding cell here..” she winces when Shoto stoods up glaring at her.

 

“He is what?! Why isn’t he in jail!”

 

Sara puts her hands up, “I promise you Freezerburn he will be going to Tartus for what he did..but like I said he has support in the Committee who is trying to get him a lighter sentence like being on parole..” with this Sara-San narrows her eyes, “If my predecessor was here this would have been thrown under the rug..luckily he was killed in Ghidorah’s attack and I was able to take over...I am making sure that man is paying for his crimes…”

 

Shoto nods and sits back down, anger still in him that the man was still getting support from people after everything he did, to him, his siblings..and to Zu.

 

Then to their shock as they jumped a bit as the door opened. A man enters the room with black hair wearing square glasses. His chin was covered in a stubble. His glasses flash as he raises his hand in the air.

 

“Yo Ichika! How’s my favorite President of the Committee these days? Heard you have a hell of a job to bring in Thermostat!”

 

Sara sighs with an annoyed look on her face,  _ “Here comes the pest…”  _ Firestorm puts a hand in front of her mouth to hide the smile that was growing.

 

The man’s eyes widened at the sight of Mirko and Shoto, “Oh! By any chance are you the Rabbit Hero: Mirko?!”

 

Mirko then gains an annoyed look on her face when the man begins to shake her hand wildey, “It's an honor to meet you! I’m Haru Ling!”

 

“Can you stop shaking my hand?! You’re going to rip off my arm!”

 

Haru does so and then blinks at Shoto.. “And..your….”

 

_ “Just say it..say I’m Endeavor's child…” _

 

“Haru! If you don’t have anything to tell me then go home!” Sara says glaring at the man who just chuckles at her.

 

“I will, once my business is done,” the two freeze when Haru turns to them.

 

“You two don’t have a place to stay yet, right? So come home with me,” Mirko and Shoto blinks in confusion but screams when he pulls out a picture of a woman and a little girl.

 

“My wife, Toru, and my daughter, Ichigo would love to have you over!”

* * *

 

“Daddy! Your beard is itchy!” the little girl with the same black hair as Haru but with pink eyes squeals as Haru rubs his face against hers.

 

“Oh really? Itchy itchy itchy!” Shoto couldn’t help the small smile on his face as the kid squealed.

 

“Now Ichigo, these are our guests tonight. This is Mirko and her intern Freezerburn,” the little girls blinks at the two of them before she smiles.

 

“Bunny! Hop Hop!” Mirko gained a ticked mark on her face but Shoto held her back before she could attack the poor kid.

 

And that was how he found himself...laying in a bed in the guest room after a nice dinner. He sighs as he turns over..things have definitely changed. If his father was still a hero...Shot would probably interning with him..but now..his siblings..and him were free...free to do anything they wanted.

 

He smiles a bit clutching the pillow...Dabi was now able to hang out more with his boyfriend..now no longer having to hide their relationship..and the fact that Keigo has more breaks now that Sara-San has taken over. Dabi was also taking lessons from Skyra and the medics of Monarch, furthering his knowledge of medicine. Natsou was learning from Mepth or Methy as some called him. The Titan said that Natsou had a way with metal and could be a great blacksmith..Natsou didn’t even mind the burns on his fingertips..he actually was happy for once. Fuyumi was learning from Glacia..all about the history of the Titans..helping Chen finding out what were facts...and what were myths.

 

Himself...he was able to actually be a kid...he played video games with Neminine, tried to help Manda with making sure he didn’t get lost, watched Glacia make his favorite cold soba..and when he did train..it wasn’t him just getting the shit beat out of him Quartz taught him how to use his flames...Quartz has even been trying to experiment with seeing if he could use his fire on his left side and his ice on his right side.

 

_ “It’s part of your body...it shouldn’t be kept to one side...you should be able to use it wherever you want..fire isn’t the way Endeavor uses it. It's not anger and hatred..it your passion to protect the ones you love..and I hope to teach you that too” _

 

It was slow going..he could do it a little before he started making steam...but what really made him almost cry was what Glacia and Quartz asked them…

* * *

 

_ Flashback _

 

_ “A Rite? Like...what happened to Izuku?” Fuyumi asked with wide eyes. As Glacia, Quartz, Manda and Neminien decided to do a family meeting. Shoto was surprised..he knew that they were taking them in..but to actually want them? I mean..he knew they were only taking them because of the mark that Izuku gave them… _

 

_ “Yes..and no...what Izuku went through was something vile..a false Rite...because she didn’t agree  to it. Ghidorah force her...but at the same time it is because you will become our children..and we your parents. _

 

_ “Mom and Dad asked us if we wanted to do one but we decided not to. You become the same species as the ones you’re doing the Rite with. Me and Nem are the last Northern Sea Serpents….so if we did it... _

 

_ “Your kind would had been extinct…” Dabi finishes for him and Manda nods while Neminine gives a small smile. _

 

_ “Yeah..but they did ask us..” _

 

_ “But why…” Natsou gulps, “Why gives us a chance…” _

 

_ Glacia smiles and takes a hold of his hand, “Because you deserve a childhood dear Cetus..all of you deserve one..a chance to be happy. It may be short since you will be aging fast to the age you are..but at least it's something. And Fornax and Ice Crystal will never have to worry about being badly burned again. _

 

_ Both Dabi and Shoto place a hand on their burns. Even though being healed, Skyra has told Dabi not to use his flames too much. The surgery wasn’t full proof.. _

 

_ “What do you mean…” _

 

_ “You will become half Gojira..and even though we do get burn in our human form..we don’t get badly burned..” _

 

_ Dabi eyes widen at that… _

 

_ “Will we still be his kids?” The two Titans turn to Natsou who was gripping his right hand in a fist hard. Glacia gives his left hand a squeeze. _

 

_ “You will still be his and Rei’s children..but the Rite will gladly take your account in what you want to look like. Take Izuku for example..she mostly looks like the King just with a few things from Ghidorah..since she didn’t know what was going on. But she still has her green eyes and the greenish tint in her scales… _

 

_ “So..I could actually have natural black hair?” Dabi says making Glacia laughs _

 

_ Flashback ends. _

* * *

 

Shoto chuckles and then yawns. He turns in his bed before he closes his eyes. Dreaming..where he and his family..can be a real family.

 

Ryou bits at his lower lip..his gray eyes lightning up in a craze delight as he finishes putting up the machine to the floor.

 

“One more...one more and Endeavor and his loyal dogs in the committee are on their way to Hell.

* * *

 

**The next Day.**

 

“Medic! Hurry!”

 

“Report to Headquarters, five men dead!”

 

Shoto grimaces at the sight of the burned body that was steaming. Mirko sighs with a glare in her eyes. “How awful. Steam explosion. When you raise the temperature of water, it expands with explosive force. The human body is seventy percent water, after all…” she begins to head down the street.

 

“Let’s hurry. We have to find him quickly..”

 

Shoto nods… “Right!”

* * *

 

Ryou laughs wildly..”All right...that’s it..” he looks up when he hears a booming familiar laugh.. “It ..it can’t be.” he didn’t have enough time before a great force of wind tried to knock him down..but he was able to jump back to the wall in time.

 

**“Impressive..being able to dodge my attack..Thermostat.”**

 

Ryou grits his teeth.. “Damn it...All Might!”

 

**“Hahahah! Indeed it is!”** the wall exploded as All Might punched through it.

 

**“It is I! All Might!”**

 

“Shit!” Thermostat pulls a water bottle off his belt and pours the water out. “Take this!” he presses his hands down onto it making it blast towards the symbol of peace with boiling water.

 

All Might quickly dodged before the boiling water could touch him but the steam made it easy for Ryou to send another wave at him.

 

**“This is all naught..before my fist!”**

 

Shoto and Mirko quickly turn at the sound of the blast. Mirko quickly grabs Shoto before leaping towards where it came from.

 

“All Might!” Shoto’s eyes widen as Thermostat throws a bottle of boiling water at Mirko before he quickly places a hand on the ground sending ice in front of her and making a wall of it to block the boiling water from hitting her. The steam it causes made it easier for Ryou to get away.

 

“Water from his bottles..thanks for the save Freezerburn!

 

“We got to go after him!” Shoto grabs the hilt of one of his katanas. Eyes narrow in anger at how his uncle was killing people.

 

**“I’m right here! Let’s go!”**

* * *

 

The night came and the city was now evacuated into safe warehouses in the city being guarded by heroes as others go search for the villian, Ryou smirks down from the building he was standing on top of.

 

“It’s been a long time, Thermostat.” he turns and his eyes widen a bit but he smirks.

 

“I heard that you came back into the hero business but I thought it was just rumors. Good to see you Firestorm,”

 

“I wish I could say the same thing..” she notches an arrow and her blue eyes glare at him.

 

“What? Taking me in? I’m so sorry about that old friend..but I can’t allow that to happen..not without that bastard Enji and his loyal dogs pay!!” Before Firestorm could react she sputters as Thermostat places a hand on a pipe and she was sprayed with water.

 

“Flame will never beat water!” Thermostat laughs as he runs away making a bridge of water before melting it.

 

Firestorm spits out the water and growls the end tips of her hair begins to burn.

* * *

 

Thermostat begins to move rubble away in an alley. “Damn! Damn it!”

 

He grins madly as he sees the machine..and it was still beeping. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

 

“That’s far enough Thermostat!” he growls and looks up to see Mirko and his nephew blocking both exits to the alley.

 

“Freezerburn,” and at the name Freezer, Thermostat eyes widen a bit and he grows. Shoto blinks at the sight of pain and sadness in his eyes, but he sighs.

 

“He was wondering what you were doing in this alley, so we came back to see, and bingo!”

 

Mirko gets in a stance as Shoto draws his swords as Thermostat laughs.

 

“It's no use to escape uncle…”

 

“Escape? There’s no need to!” and the two’s eyes widen at the trigger in his hands as he raises them. Mirko tried to lunge towards him but it was too late.

 

Shoto’s eyes widened as screams were heard as seven explosives started, water began to rise into the air.

 

“So you’re trying to flood Tokyo? What is all this about!”

 

Shoto looks around and his eyes close when cold wind blows at his face. The water begins to freeze.

 

“He’s...he's using the water pipes…”

 

“Freezerburn! Man..you have grown up kiddo...I haven’t seen you since you were a baby..but you understand that Enji needs to be killed..he needs to pay for what he has done! The Committee will never allow it! They want their attack dog out there doing what it was bred to do!”

 

“That isn’t true! Sara-San says that..”

 

“You should never listen to any of the Committee! I tried! I show them the proof of your mother’s bruises and her broken bones that Enji gave her! And you know what they did? They took my paycheck for the week and told me to mind my own business! They were encouraging that bastard to keep raping my sister so they could have a new attack dog..which was you! You should understand my anger! My hate! They will all pay!” he grunts when Mirko jumps over the wall of ice and kicks him in the back making him fly over Shoto.

 

Ryou laughs crazy as Sumida River begins to freeze and makes a solid iceberg. Ryou grabs the metal fences rising into the air with it.

 

**“It is my turn now! With this Quirk of mine!”**

 

“He’s all yours, All Might! Beat the fucking crap out of him!” Mirko yells as All Might sends a punch at the iceberg.

 

**“That has been passed down through generations!”**

 

...but it did nothing but make the ice blast through an apartment building.

 

“All Might...you just made it worse…”

 

**“I..didn’t mean to do that!”**

 

The group of three eyes widens as more ice begins to rise, destroying buildings. Shoto could hear people ask if this was a Titan attack?

 

“The ice walls..they're connecting..” Mirko looks to her intern...and she grits her teeth.

 

“Don’t tell me..he’s..It's the Committee..he’s trying to freeze it over!” Getting up he hops a foot and turns to All Might.

 

“All Might me and Freezerburn will stop him..you try to stop the ice!”

 

All Might nods,  **“They shall be destroyed..you got it!”**

* * *

 

Ryou looks at the stars, tears pouring down his face. “You will be avenge Rei..Enji will be buried with your own ice…”

 

“Hold it you bastard!” His eyes widen as Mirko jumps between buildings to get to the top. And then he turns as he sees Shoto with his feet on fire..even though his left foot was more like steam as he leaps onto the ice. Even if he stumbled a bit.

 

Ryou growls and makes ice spikes appear but Mirko kicks at the ground, breaking the ice appart and sending Thermostat flying. Placing a hand on a block of ice he melts it and makes it rain boiling water. 

 

Shoto winces at the little burns on his skin but Mirko madly hops around.

 

“Hot! Hot! Hot!”

 

“Mirko look out!” Shoto makes his own wall of ice to block Thermostat from grabbing Mirko’s face. The wall of ice melted and Shoto swung his sword but Thermostat dodged it. But he wasn’t fast enough enough for the kick that Mirko gave him. 

 

Thermostat grunts.. “You should be with me Shoto! You should understand! I’m doing this for Rei!”

 

Shoto’s eyes widen, “Do..do you really think..my mother wanted her brother to be a murder! Because if so...you don’t know my mother at all!” Thermostat gags as Shoto punches him in the stomach and then cries out when he was knocked down to the icy floor. He places  a hand on the ice to make spikes but Mirko does a spinning kick breaking them and kicking him in the face, sending him sliding down the ice.

 

Ryou spits out blood as he trembles trying to get up, “Give it up! There’s no water for you to use…”

 

He smiles at Mirko, “You’ve forgotten something...What is seventy percent of my body made of?”

 

“Freezerburn!” Mirko screams out and slashes at the ice made of blood that Thermostat had made and stabbed the kid. Shoto winces as he kneels down blood dripping out of his wound.

 

“You just don’t understand..Rei would! Rei would! I’m doing this for Rei!” tears were pouring down the man’s eyes as he limps awa, laughing crazy as the ice begins to freeze the Committee building.

 

“Come on kiddo..we’re going after him…” Shoto pulls out the bloody ice and nods.

* * *

 

There was bangs as heroes with many fire Quirks tried to melt the ice but it wasn’t enough.

 

But then a soaked Firestorm her hair on fire walks in front of them, her eyes glowing blue like fire. Holding up a hand lava not flames came out and struck the ice.

 

“What do you think of my fire now you bastard?! Is it hot enough for you!”

 

All Might slaps his face, “ **Firestorm-Sensei…”**

 

“All Might if you are done enough of being embarrassed by me..I suggest you fix that pipe now!”

 

**“Yes ma’am!”**

 

With the path cleared All Might ran in and just before the ice could start freezing the water again he squeezed the two pipes together, blocking the water.

 

**“That’s one down..six more to go..I hope we can be fast enough…”**

* * *

 

Ryou was limping away in the alleys when a sight caught his eyes. 

 

“Please no..please stop..ah! Gah!” a male with black hair trembles as a scythe like arm was stabbed into his stomach. Tears pour down his face as his blue eyes stare at the red visor of his killer.

 

“Oh you will make a good meal for my Naggy!” the man who looked about sixteen had tanish skin pierces his prey more. He was a tall man with silver hair that was in a crew cut. He had stripes the color of blue on his arms and legs. He wore green armor that had silver shoulder pads and silver metal boots that clang with every step he took. A large fin-like sail was on his back the same green in color but with red on the sail. A long green tail with blue stripes that was tipped with a metal spike was impaled in a woman with brown hair and red eyes that were faded with death.

 

The black hair man spits out some blood and his eyes start to close.. “Ejiro...I’m..I’m sorry my little Riot...I’m sorry that your mom and I...will leave you..be..the hero..you want to be...my son..we..love you..ugh!” 

 

The visor wearing man grimace in disgust, “Oh will you shut up! I don’t know who this little Ejiro is..but he definitely can’t hear you! Not shut up and die already! With a slash of his arm the man laid dead next to his wife. 

 

Ryou glares and makes a staff out of his blood but before he could do anything his head was exploded by the laser beam that came out of the visor. The man scoffs as his arms morph into green scaled hands, “Ha..humans even after all these years being trapped in ice...they never change...at least I got some food for Naggy….” 

 

He grabs the three bodies as Freezerburn and Mirko run into the alley.

 

“Oh god…” Mirko's eyes widened at the sight of the alley that was now painted in blood and guts. The man turns and his eyes widen at the familiar scent that was on the boy. 

 

“Well..won’t my Naggy be so happy that the abomination is adopting...means she has a new way to torture that thing..”

 

“Hey you! “ but before Mirko could stop the man, he took to the sky, taking the three dead bodies with him.

 

“Shit...fuck!” Mirko kicks angrily and Shoto walks forward the mess, trying to ignore the blood and guts.. He picks up a wallet that was laying in a pool of the blood.

 

Opening it, his eyes widened in shock.

 

_ Takuya Kirishima. _

* * *

 

**Warehouse somewhere hidden**

 

“Oh Naggy! I got something for you!!!” The man grins as he dumps the three bodies onto the ground as a hissing laugh was heard. A silver cobra head looks up from the screen of the computer, her steely blue eyes showing the madness in them.

 

“So back from your hunt?” she slithers a bit showing that on her silver scales were black markings, almost like chains. She winces a bit as an old wound reopens a bit.

 

“Easy Naggy..you're still injured..” he backs up a bit from the hiss that she made.

 

“If it wasn’t for that whore’s mate…” with an angry hiss she lunges towards one of the bodies and with one gulps swallows it. The man goes to the computer, “So what were you watching?”

 

Swallowing the second body, Nagani licks her lips, “A thing the humans call  a Sports Festival..and I have found something very interesting...it seems our king will be keeping his promise to us about my dear Gigan..”

 

The red visor seems to widen,, “No fucking way..the boss..he actually did it? He had a kid with that runt of a king?!” Gigan looks to the screen and sees none other than Izuku on it.

 

Gigan whistles.. “Wow..she is hot! I mean look at her!”

 

Nagani chuckles, “I know..and because of the promise that our King Ghidorah gave us..the promise that his and Godzilla’ first born will be our mate..” Gigan gives a smile.

 

“That means she is ours..oh man I wonder what she is like in bed…”

 

“We will find out soon enough...of course we will have to wait for her to be of age...unless you want our king to kill us…”

 

Gigan gulps at the thought...after being found by Ghidorah when he came to Planet X to destroy the planet...he was lucky enough that the Dorat had found use of him. And if he and Nagani even thought of making his heiress a breeder..he shudders at the thought..

 

“But it does seem that she needs to learn how to be a true king..she is not even killing the humans, Gigan says with disgust.

 

“I agree..once I am healed we will join up with that little group that Ava told us about..and we will have our mate,” Nagani nuzzles Gigan a bit and the two smirk as they happily eat while watching the computer.

 

Watching the emerald eyes of their mate.

* * *

 

**St. Luke’s International Hospital**

 

“Are you sure you saw what you saw Mirko,” Firestorm asked the rabbit hero who huffs in annoyance.

 

“I told you what I saw! A weird guy in green and silver armor blasted the head of Ryou with his laser eye! He had a weird fin on his back as well,”

 

Firestorm grits her teeth in anger, “Damn it..how in the hell did Gigan get out of Gaia’s Frozen Heart..I understand Ghidorah getting out because he had help…” sighing she pulls out her phone.

 

“What are you doing?” Mrko asked, then hisses in pain from the headache she got.

 

“Making some calls...I got to tell Quartz that Gigan is out..with him free there's no doubt in my mind that  _ she  _ is with him..Quartz will want to do more patrols and make sure Skyra’s wars around Monster Island is intact...probably get some protective bracelets for the kids...I also need to call my King about having another human child on the island. The other two that were killed with Ryou were the parents of one of my students…” she grits her teeth together...things haven’t even gotten to the shitty part and already a child is now an orphan…” she was about to dial a number when a familiar scent hit her nose.

 

“Help! I need help here damn it!” at the familiar voice Melody runs to the entrance. She stops at the sight, her eyes widening in tears.

 

At the entrance was a man who looked to be in his thirties. With brown hair that was short and spiky with his bangs choppy that hung over his eyebrows. He was wearing a brown tuxedo with a black leather jacket. What freaked people out was the brownish orange horns and spikes coming out of his head and the torn up wings that laid limp against his back.

 

In his arms..was Kirishima..whose right arm was missing…

 

“Hurry up you assholes! He's losing lots of blood!” The man that looked like Bakugou screams in anger but his red eyes widen in shock at seeing Melody.

 

“Mi-Milady?”

 

“Helios!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so to start off Gigan is here! Gigan like Ghidorah is an alien Titan that was experimented on before Ghidorah came to destroy the planet. He saw some potential in the little robot chicken with his anger and took him underneath his wing. Gigan doesn't really know what his species is..but his design in this is a final wars with gigan's green coloring with blue stripes. Like Ghidorah he was put in Gaia's Frozen Heart but father away from Ghidorah 
> 
> Nagani belongs to my friend Twilightna and she looks like a giant silver scaled cobra her and Gigan are mates in this and Ghidorah promise for their loyalty that his and Godzilla's first pup will be their mate...and unfortunately that is Izuku Nagnai got injured during a fight and put herself in hibernation which doesn't fully heal them but makes sure they don't die..which is why she is wounded.
> 
> Yes I killed Kirishima's parents...please don't kill me...
> 
> anyway I think that's it...just one more chapter and then we can get to Izuku! Just to warn you the next chapter is going to have mentions of suicide because its going to be dealing with Bakugou's internship! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and yes this was base off the first episode of FullMetal Alcehmist Brotherhood.
> 
> leave a reivew please!


	37. The fate that brings Inferno and Tora Together- The Portrait of Reiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you all might not like this chapter as it brings up the story of Inferno..as I wrote this chapter using the base of a manga called Ushio To Tora I thought what I was going to do with Katsuki as in this he may be in the top ten he not even going to be in the top 5 when they all reach pro..so I needed to give him a purpose..and as I wrote this I thought..hey this manga could give him his true purpose..his true calling as a hero...and I thought long and hard and I now have an arc for him..it will be going into crossover with the fandom of Ushio to Tora...I just want to tell you this if you don't like it..and I understand if you don't..but as I watch and read the manga I started hating bakugou until I learn there was more to him than a bully (and yes I still hate it that he never said sorry -he will be doing that in this) I slowly started to like him as he grew up..I hope you all still enjoy this and will stay for more..if you leave because you don't like what I'm doing I just want to say thank you for staying this long..thank you for the reviews and the comments and I hope all of you stay safe..
> 
> WARNINGS: SUICIDE IS IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE BE ADVISE!!!!
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, my hero academia or Ushio to Tora! and I never will

**_Many years ago..long before Quirks..Titans ruled the world as Gods, but what most people don’t know is that they have their own Gods._ **

 

**_Gaia and Tartarus…_ **

 

**_They were two fox-like beings with incredible nine tails that with one swipe of even one could cause tsunamis._ **

 

**_They also had their own children._ **

 

**_Gaia’s were the Titans who represent her earth, the trees, the mountains and even the seas. They represent the balance…._ **

 

**_Tartarus had his own children… known as Demons or Yokais. They represent nature just like his sister’s children but some are more darker in nature… some were even once humans._ **

 

**_Titans, Demons and humans live in… a very tense harmony but they live…_ **

 

**_Until he came…_ **

 

**_No one knows who or what he is… all they know is that he wanted was destruction… the humans’ fear and hatred is what he consumes._ **

 

**_His name… was Hakumen no Mono…._ **

* * *

 

Glacia, and Fuyumi look up from the history scrolls to the groan that her brother in law gave as he laid on the couch in the living room of the base on Monster Island.

 

“I miss my pup…”

 

“Brother in law please..its only for a week..she’ll be back soon..I have to do the same for Ice Crystal and Nemmy”

 

Godzilla looks up from the couch, “Yeah but you still have your other pups…ow!” he grabs his head from where Quartz had bonk him. 

 

“What was that for you fucking asshole!” he growls rubbing the bump on his head.

 

“For being a big baby...baby brother..”

 

“I’m not a baby!”

 

Quartz snorts, “Could of fool me..you don’t see Mothra acting like this...” he goes over to Glacia and kisses her on the forehead before pulling Fuyumi into a hug. Fuyumi flinches a bit but soon relaxes.

 

“Mothra’s in our den..crying..”

* * *

**Royal Den**

“My baby! I miss her so much!!” Mothra cries as she snuggles in the blankets, big fat tears in her eyes that when down her face. 

 

She then pulls the stuff Godzilla closer to her, “She even forgot her plush how will my baby sleep tonight!!”

* * *

 

**Monarch Living room**

“Mothra..isn’t taking it well...anyway why are you wearing your armor?” Godzilla couldn’t help but ask seeing his older brother in his old set of black armor that had his crystals as shoulder guards.

 

Quartz rolls his shoulders, “Because baby brother, “ he smirks at the glare that Godzilla gave him, “I now have a job!” 

 

Godzilla blinks, “And...why do you have a job? And why does it mean you have to wear your armor?”

 

Quartz sighs and pulls out a wallet and opens it. Inside..was a hero license.

 

But that wasn’t what caught Godzilla’s eyes, “Hey I thought we agree that you would not use that name anymore!?”

 

Fuyumi blinks “What is uncle talking about?”

 

Glacia sighs as the two brothers argue, “Well you know how his real name is Goji and the humans call him Godzilla?”

 

Fuyumi nods at this, “Well the name Godzilla is a title..he isn’t the first Gojira to go by in fact almost all the King of Monsters have gone by that name..its a title..and somehow all the humans know it..it's also why one of the reasons why Izuku has gone by Zilla as her hero name..she is the next king...but also the next Godzilla..”

 

“Well that explains the name change..I remember Aunty Inko saying that Zu wanted to be called Mighty Girl when she was three,” Toshi snorts at this as he and Dabi walk in. Dabi goes to the fridge and pulls out a pepsi.

 

“Mighty Girl? Really?” Toshi couldn’t help the chuckles but he then yelps as Godzilla pulls him into his arms.

 

“You're not surprised? Have you seen the kid’s play room? It's full of All Might stuff..doesn’t help that the soldiers of the base gave her!” Rick says with a snort as he and Deja looms over a computer...Emma’s computer.

 

For the last year Rick has been trying everything to get into Emma’s computer..to find out if there was anything else she did besides working for Jonah and his eco terrorist group..unfortunately she made a firewall so powerful that even Rick with his Quirk couldn’t get into it.

 

Dabi looks confused.. “I saw that room..I know Zu had that stuff when she was young..at least a lot of it before she turned 4 and the old man stopped us from visiting each other..”

 

“Probably got destroyed when Ghidorah blew up her apartment..” Rick said but he yelps when the computer zaps him.. “Stupid Emma!”

 

“And that’s why I said not to use your damn Quirk! She made it so it zaps you every time you try!” Deja rolls his eyes.

 

Toshi looks up confused, “But I remember going into Young Midoriya’s room...hey don’t look at me like that she didn’t want her mother to know about her training with me and she passed out after she went overboard...and I didn’t see hardly any of the stuff she has now..”

 

The Dabi blinks at that..before Fuyumi decides to interrupt, “So..why is Godzilla mad at..”

 

Glacia laughs, “Well if I’m taking a guess it's because he is using the title SpaceGodzilla as his hero name,” 

 

Quartz laughs, “Yeah..the humans in the old days used to call me that because when I was I was young I would fly up to the sky and cannonball myself into the ocean..the humans really thought I was from space and started calling me SpaceGodzilla…”

 

“And we agree that you would never use that name again!”

 

“No you told me I couldn’t use it again, I never agree with anything little brother!”

 

Glacia trying to stop the fight before it destroys the whole base, “Anyway..where are you off to?”

 

Quartz sighs, “Hosu..with that bastard in jail the people are afraid of what's going on with Stain...so as my first job as the Crystal Hero: SpaceGodzilla I’m going to be doing patrols in Hosu..”

 

Glacia grabs his hand, “Just be careful Crystal Knight..I’m worried about this Stain character..he might actually be a…”

 

“A demon..I know..I just hope this theory is wrong…anyway I better go…”

 

“So..demons are real? Like in the stories?” Dabi takes a sip of his Pepsi.

 

“Well yes but nothing like the stories that humans made. They are just like Titans really but they feed on Tartarus’ Aura which is usually around cemeteries or old battlegrounds where the recently dead are. And while they are tricksters most of them have hardly ever killed or eaten a human. Those who do are put down as quickly as possible by either other demons or by the knights. We have our odds but we both know the balance has to be kept,” Glacia explains to Dabi.

 

“Most of the ones who do hunt humans are the ones that used to be humans and died hating humanity ..” Quartz grumbles.

* * *

 

In a dark house there was a painting on a wall of a girl sitting on a chair..two giant yellow eyes appear, madness and hatred in them.

 

**_“REikO!”_ **

* * *

 

**Tokyo Central- Genius Office**

 

“To be honest..I’m not a fan of yours..”

 

Katsuki blinks in confusion but doesn’t say anything. His half cutted tail whips around showing his anger..but he keeps quiet. He knew how lucky he was to even be doing an internship...he was lucky enough not to get expelled and ban from all the hero courses..so he grits his teeth and stays quiet.

 

“But..the hero commission decided that I can reform you..”

 

“Huh?” his eye begins to twitch…

 

“I must admit Firestorm has been doing excellent with you..from what your files said you would have attacked me right here and now for trying to say I would reform you..” Katsuki blinks..

 

“Huh..files?”

 

Best Jeanish nods and goes over to his desk, messing with a few papers. 

 

“It didn’t take long to find what your old middle school was hiding..especially for Nedzu and Monarch who helped shut down that school...attacking children with weaker Quirks than you...many of them have permanent burn scars on them..some you broke their bones..and then you told someone to jump off a roof of a building…” Katsuki flinches at the reminder.. 

 

“As you can tell how the Commission is handling the truth of the Endeavor case, we do not need another attack dog..or attack dragon,” he nods to Katsuki’s tail and horns.

 

“For that I shall not be training you..but teaching you...heroes and villains are two sides of the same coin..I can see it in that glare of yours..so what is it that really makes someone a hero?”

 

Katsuki grumbles but he takes a deep breath..knowing he was probably in for a week that will test his rage…

* * *

 

And it did..it really seemed like Best Jeanish was pushing all his buttons..so much that he lost control of his shifting and was now stuck in his Titan Form..which made lots of the female sidekicks coo at him. And it was even hard when Best Jeanish took him on patrol because the little kids kept trying to pet him with their sticky hands or pull his tail…

 

Right now Katsuki sighs as he sat on Best Jeanish's shoulder at a museum where a bunch of kids were either ahhing, ahhing or yawning at the art. Best Jeabish was helping the local elementary school on one of their field trips. This one was with a group of fifth graders.

 

“Now remember Inferno, we need to remind people who we are. Our presence gives the public a peace of mind. This helps weave a tapestry of trust between the protectors and the protected,”

 

Katsuki fights the urge of digging his claws into the hero’s shoulders… “I know I know...you told me this about a thousand times already...I think you just like getting recognized…”

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing!” Katsuki decides to look around. He couldn’t help but feel calm as he look at each drawing, something that Best Jeanish noticed by the slight sound of Katsuki purring.

 

“You seem happy?”

 

Katsuki blinks, “Yeah..” his body slightly glows at being caught but he sighs, “Drawing was one of the few things that my.. _mother_ couldn’t take from me...it kinda like my Quirk explosion?”

 

“Explosions are like art?” Best Jeanish couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“It can be! You never know what is going to happen as you put pencil to paper! You may have an idea but you really don’t know what the finished project is going to be like!” He defends his passion from art and looks around and his eyes widen as he recognizes these paintings.

 

“Hanyuu Michio..I’m actually seeing Hanyuu Micho’s paintings!” Katsuki leaps off of Best Jeanish’s shoulder and while he landed wobbly he ran towards the painting to get a closer look.

 

Best Jeanish blinks, “I’m surprised you really like these ones…”

 

Katsuki couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face, “I think the best ones made with unexaggerated love! And Master Hanyuu’s ‘Portrait of Reiko’ series is seriously moving!”

 

Best Jeanish hums, “When it comes to something you like, you sure talk a lot.”

 

“He had a lot of die-hard fans and received several awards..but from that point on..it got weird…”

 

Best Jeanish could see what he meant. There was a picture of an eye being stabbed with a nail..a woman being stabbed with a hook and a bunch of screaming faces. 

 

“What was he thinking? He kept drawing more and more strange things…”

 

Katsuki walks through the studio and stops at one painting, “After painting this one..he died..but I like this painting..kind of a dark mood..”

 

It was a painting of a girl sitting in a chair in a dark room.

 

“This one is only a photograph,” Best Jeanish notices, making Katsuki nod, “Yeah..he will the real one to his daughter Reiko..so the real one is with her..” Katsuki blinks and his eyes narrow..

 

_“Wait a minute..she looks..familiar…”_

 

“Hatred…” Katsuki blinks and he steps back when he notices that there was someone standing besides his. To his surprise it… kinda looked like a tiger… standing on two feet. The person had a humanoid appearance with the chest, biceps and hands. He even had long hair that reached to his legs. It was thick and spiky being a darker orange than the fur on his body with his bangs being red with a splash of white in the center. Katsuki notices that his fingers had five very sharp claws which twitch. His lower body was similar to a tiger’s hind legs with it being thick in the thighs and the lower legs being thin. He was in a crouch position with his hands touching the ground in front of his feet.

 

What really caught his eyes were the eyes… they were pure white with no pupils or irises. But Katsuki could see the laughter in those eyes. He also had very long black eyelashes that converged in the center of his face, above his nose and connecting to two black stripes underneath both eyes. There was a similar pair of black stripes on his forearms, near his wrist.

 

The tiger-human grins which was very blood thirsty..even more than Katsuki’s own if the Drake Hanyou had to admit.

 

“The artist of this ‘painting’ died cursing people..cursing humans..and furthermore...the one that died...became an oni…”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” The boy blinks and his eyes widen at the sight of Katsuki… “You..you can see me?”

 

“Inferno! Come on!”

 

Katsuki grumbles “I’m coming!!” He turns back to look at the tiger quirk man but blinks when he notices he wasn’t there.

 

“Huh… must have left,” the drake hanyou turns to catch up with Best Jeanish not knowing that the tiger man was still looking at him with curiosity.

* * *

 

**2 hours later- at a park**

 

Katsuki rips into the deer jerky that melody had secretly packed in his suitcase… not that he was complaining. He was now on break and was glad for it as now he was not being pushed to the edge by the sidekicks and was now once again in his human form.

 

“Hey Reiko! Come on! I’m asking nicely! Let me take you out for dinner!”

 

“No..”

 

Katsuki looks up to see a boy with curly yellow hair talking to a girl with long black hair. They were both wearing middle school uniforms.

 

“I didn’t save you.. don’t jump to conclusions…”

 

“Oh come on I know some people call you suicide Hanyuu… but you shouldn’t cut people off!”

 

 _“Reiko.. Hanyuu!!!”_ Katsuki eyes widen as he now recognizes the girl from the paintings.

 

“Come on Reiko! I want to see you smile!”

 

“My father is dead…” both Katsuki and the boy blinks… “Dead people call to living things...my dead father calls to me..and..I drag others in with me..those that become involved with me die!”

 

Katsuki stares as the girl walks around the corner, he couldn’t help but look at her eyes...for a second..they turned from the dark brown eyes that they were to the familiar green eyes of Deku..

 

 _“_ **_”Why are you being so mean Kaachan? I thought you were my friend?”_ **

  
  


Katsuki shakes his head and looks up to see the boy going to follow her but then his eyes widen and he screams as a truck that had no driver was heading straight towards him.

 

Acting by instinct, Katsuki using his explosions sends himself flying his way to move the kid out of the way. The boy whimpers in fear as the truck bangs itself into a wall...but Katsuki has his eyes upward and they widen.

 

Standing in mid air..was a red figure with horns and he glares down at the two.

 

**_“StAy AWaY fRom ReiKO!”_ **

 

“What the heck..” Katsuki mumbles as the figure blows away.

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have taken that bet! I knew I shouldn’t have tried anything..” the boy gulps when Katsuki turns his glare towards him.

 

“What do you mean by that?!”

 

“She tried to kill herself four times! And anyone who gets near her almost dies! They all had strange accidents! They're still alive but one is still on crutches and the other is still in intensive care...I’m getting out of here!”

 

Katsuki growls as the boy runs away...but then he blinks when he feels a presence and the next thing he knew he was thrown into the wall in a nearby alley. He hisses in pain as he feels a cut into his forehead.

 

“So..it wasn’t a fluke..you can see us..even when we make ourselves invisible to you humans eyes..” Katsuki eyes widen..

 

“You’re that tiger Quirk that I saw at the museum!”

 

The tiger laughed, “Haha! A Quirk? No..I am much worse than someone with a Quirk..I’m a demon...a yokai..”

 

Katsuki blinks as a memory comes up…

* * *

 

**Flashback**

_“Now Little Inferno holds still..we got to make sure your horns are growing right and not in twisty ways..proper grooming…” Katsuki grumbles as he sits in the chair as Melody trims off the branch like growths on his horn. Skyra was also doing a check up on him…_

 

_“Well it seems everything is doing well..he's definitely getting some weight in him..now that he is eating right…” Skyra mumbles._

 

_“Hey its not like I could keep the food down since I was throwing up poison of bleach and cleaning supplies..” he mumbles to himself as Melody chuckles._

 

_It was quiet for a bit but Katsuki looked up.. “Hey Melody…”_

 

_“Hmmmm?”_

 

_“You said that Hanyous..got confused for half demons in the old days right?”_

 

_“Yes that is true..what brought this on?”_

 

_“My..grandfather used to tell me stories of demons..before he passed on..I was..just wondering if they were true? I mean if Titans are real..”_

 

_“Oh they are real alright..I was raised by demons…” Katsuki eyes widen as he stares at Skyra._

 

_Melody laughs, “Oh I remember Manny telling me it was so hard to convince you that you were not a Kamaitach but a Titanus Scylla..”_

 

_Skyra was glowing, “I was confused but I had spirit...at least that was what my brother Juurou said…”_

 

**Flashback ends**

* * *

 

“A demon..so..was that a…”

 

“Yep..a Oni..that thing is somehow related to that girl..probably the girl's father...I sense it from the photograph of that painting…”

 

Katsuki stands up and glares at the tiger demon… “why are you here?”

 

The tiger walks on all fours… like he was stalking him.. “I’m interested… I can tell your a hanyou but even full blooded titans can’t see us unless we want them too… it helpful, you know? So I've been wondering what makes you special… why are you able to see through our barrier of illusion..

 

_“And why the hell do you look so familiar to me…”_

 

Katsuki growls and hisses explosions sparking from the palm of his hands. It looked like there was going to be a fight..

 

“Bakugou? What are you doing in an alley?”

 

Katsuki looks up hearing the voice of the invisible girl but he was surprised when in fact he..actually saw a person and not a pair of flying clothes. She had short dirty blonde hair with soft brown eyes that almost seemed too big for her face but at the same time they just seemed to fit.

 

“See through?” he blinks in shock at the fact that he could actually see her.

 

“Yep! And my name is Toru Hagakure! Sheesh we've been classmates for awhile now! Oh poo I wanted to show this off to everyone when we got back..oh well..”

 

Katsuki stands up, rubbing where the demon had cut into his forehead. He turned his eyes towards him and was shocked to see that Hagakure was staring right through him and wasn’t even freaking out.

 

“See! I told you. No one can see me unless I want them to! So how are you able to?” 

 

The demon then howls in pain as Katsuki hits him on the head. Hagakure blinks, “Just getting the feel of my hand back. It got cramp..so how are you..visible?”

 

Hagakure smiles, “Well you know how Monoma can copy a Quirk as long as he has something like a hair to touch or how Uraraka can now move the objects she floats. Well it turns out that the Gaia’s Gift is now allowing me to turn on and off my Quirk! I can now actually brush my hair and put makeup on! Even though..the heros at the agency did throw a lot of blankets on me when it just turned on during the middle of training…”

 

“Yeah..I can see that! Since your hero costume is just a pair of gloves and boots...Melody is definitely going to make you change it like she did with Ponytail..”

 

“Yeah..I’m already drawing some ideas! And it's really awesome because now I can make my clothes disappear as well!”

 

Katsuki grunts at that but his ears prick up when , “Anyway did you see Reiko-Chan walk by? I hope she is doing well..”

 

Katsuki turns to her, “You know her?”

 

Hagakure gives him a glare, “You should too! You transfer to our middle school after your old school was shut down! We were even in the same class!”

 

“Uhhhhh”  Hagakure slaps her face.

 

Reiko stands outside the gate staring at the place she called home,her face blanks as she remembers…

* * *

 

_Unforgivable!!! Unforgivable! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_

 

_“Papa! Pull yourself together!” A younger Reiko said trying to hold her struggling father down before he could hurt himself.._

 

_“Reiko..papa doesn’t have much...longer...I’ll be stuck in the other world forever,” Reiko cries as he places a hand on her face._

 

_“No! Please! Don’t..leave me!” she grasped his wrist trying to help anyway she could._

 

_“You..you won’t..leave my side..right? You won’t...betray me..right?You won’t betray me like your mother...did right? Forever, forever..you are...My Reiko..”_

 

**_“My Reiko…”_ **

 

“I’m fine being alone..” she speaks to herself..or to someone.. “I’ll always be Father’s Reiko..Please don’t hurt anyone again..I’ve failed 4 times..but this time..I’ll make it over there..”

 

She stares at her father’s last painting… “Right..father?”

 

“Wow..you must have been hungry Bakugou..you already ate one of your hamburgers..” Katsuki blinks and his eyes widen when he sees that one of his burgers were gone..

 

“Wow these are amazing! So much better than the fish and insect demons I’ve been eating,” Katsuki glares at the tiger-like demon who stole his burger wishing he could make an explosion in his face.

 

“Well..anyway I’m surprised you don’t know..it was all over the school..

* * *

 

_“I’m Reiko...Nice to meet you..”_

 

**_She transferred a year before you did..she was a year younger than me but we had the same club activities..Reiko was really pretty. All the guys were excited..but Reiko kept to herself.._ **

 

**_I’m a friendly person, so I started talking to her, forcefully inviting her..and eventually she started to smile. She is a nice person really, despite how she looks. And with her Quirk..she can make really cute embroidered on everyone’s handkerchiefs..i thought she finally broke out of her shell._ **

 

**_And then the accidents happen..one by one all the guys that asked her out had accidents._ **

 

**_The 3rd-year Tanaka-San got hit while riding his bike..it was said there was no driver.._ **

 

**_Homeroom number 7’s Mitani-Kun was crushed beneath some lumber..he’s still hospilize from what I heard…_ **

 

**_Ichizaki, a 3rd year student, got hit by a ball in the face..he lost his eyesight..they still don’t know where that ball came from..from what I heard Best Jeanish is still looking into it.._ **

 

**_Right after..Reiko try to kill herself..she was discover fast so it was only an attempt..but_ **

 

_“It’s my fault..”_

 

**_That’s what she said on the day she finally came back to school. That the accidents were her fault.._ **

 

_“You can’t be with me...its been like this for a while..even at my old school..”_

 

_“Huh? Reiko those were just accidents…”_

 

_“All people close to me have accidents..an oni follows me around..see you around Hagakure…”_

 

_“Wait Reiko!”_

 

**_At that time…_ **

 

_Reiko turns and her eyes widen in fear, “Hagakure!!!”_

 

**_There was no one there…._ **

 

_A pair of shears were thrown off the roof and had almost hit her if Reiko didn’t push her out of the way…_

_“I’m so...sorry Toru...I am so sorry…”_

* * *

 

Hagakure puts down her soda.. “I couldn’t stop her..and afterwards she won’t let anyone close to her...she stopped smiling..but I still remember..her eyes looked so lonely..

 

Katsuki grumbles..not just thinking of Reiko’s eyes..but..green eyes that use to be the same…

 

**_“Kaachan”_ **

* * *

**The next day**

 

“Will you stop following me around!” He glares at the tiger demon who laughs at him..

 

“You've been making me look crazy all day at the Agency! Tora you really need to fucking quit it with attacking me out of the blue!”

 

The demon blinks, “Tora? Are..are you calling me a tiger!?”

 

Katsuki smirks glad to get the fucking smile off the demon’s face, “Hell fucking yeah I am you piece of shit,” Oh he knew Melody would be putting a moth ball in his mouth if she heard him say this.. But damn all his buttons have been pushed these last two days and he needed an outlet damn it.

 

“You haven’t told me your name so I’m going to fucking call you Tora. Cause you look like a damn tiger!”

 

“Fucking brat! How dare you! I am one of the youngest Demon Lords! How dare you disrespect me!”

 

“What? How old are you? 500?”

 

“Fuck no I’m fifteen!”

 

Katsuki blinks , “Huh?”

 

Tora growls as he floats, (and yes he can float..damn him he can’t wait to get his wings back…) and sits on his shoulders. Luckily Katsuki didn’t feel a thing but he glares up at him.

 

“I’m one of the few that use to be a human..died when I was five..ten years ago..and we still age until we reach our 100 year...oh man you should had heard the old people making a fuss when I was chosen to become a demon lord five years ago by old man Yamanmoto…” Tora laughs heartily but stops when another human steps in front of the two.

 

“Bakugou..you've been asking about Hanyuu lately..” the older boy says to the slightly younger boy.

 

“Yeah? What about it?”

 

“Just stop..UGH!!’ the boy held his stomach from where Bakugou hit him..

 

“What are you talking abut you damn fucking extra?! You know something don’t you! So why don’t you fucking spit it out!” Katsuki ducks down making Tora yelp in pain when the boy punch him in the face instead of Katsuki’s stomach like he was aiming for.

 

Tora looked as the two started beating each other up and he chuckled, “That's right fight you lousy mortals! Fight!!!”

 

Katsuki gives a small blast to the boy’s face, “You fucking know what’s happening don’t you!! Fucking tell me you ass! Don’t you feel sorry for her!”

 

The boy rubs his face and looks at the determined look in Katsuki’s eyes.

 

“I..I was her childhood friend..I’ve known her for a long time...it’s not like I don’t know what’s going on..it’s about her father..he died hating everyone…”

 

Katsuki blinks and eyes Tora remembering what he said at the museum…

 

At Reiko’s house the painting glows as two yellow eyes appear..

 

**“There is a boy getting close to my Reiko! Trying to steal my Reiko from me again!”**

 

A red skin hand with sharp claws begins to exit the painting...before an arm..and then a whole body begins pushing itself out.

 

**“I won’t let that happen! Reiko..only Reiko..will always be mine!!!”**

 

The oni screams out in anger and howls.

 

Katsuki in his drake form stares out into the courtyard of Reiko’s middle school...thinking about what he learned from the boy name Masaki…

* * *

 

**_“I’ve known Reiko since kindergarten..we played together a lot..back then she still had her parents and lived happily. But in her second year of elementary school...her mother ran away with one of her father’s students. The old painter never recovered..Its understandable..with his favorite student..to be betrayed by the wife he lived with for so long. I was a kid at the time so I didn’t understand..but…_ **

 

**_Around that time is when she stopped smiling…_ **

 

_“No way!” Reiko’s father yelled as he hugs his daughter close.._

 

_“You may say that, but Misao-San..you don’t have any income right now..we understand that you’re in shock after your wife ran away..but if you don’t paint anything..you can’t pay for Reiko’s living anymore...therefore as relatives we’ll take her in..come with us Reiko-Cahn…”_

 

_“AAAHHHHH”_

 

**_sTAY aWAY!lEAVE! I WoN’t hANd rEikO OVER TO ANyOnE! oNLY ReIKO..i ONlY HAvE rEIKo_ **

 

**_At that time the normally gentle old man had the face of an oni..I stood trembling in the shadow of a pillar. Trembling._ **

 

**_The last time I went..standing at the front door. Little by little..Reiko told me what happened.._ **

 

**_He sold her favorite painting..it was one of her mother..and I saw it..you probably won’t believe me..but I swear he was trying to paint his soul into that painting..and he had the face of an oni..that’s why she is so alone.._ **

 

**_Her father is still here in this world...and became an Oni...not wanting to give her up…_ **

* * *

 

Katsuki shivers.. “Fuck..I am so fucking glad my mother didn’t become one..” he looks out ot the crowd the middle schoolers doing the folk dancing...his eyes narrow as he spots Reiko standing beneath the shade of a tree..

 

The image is replaced with Deku as she hugs her knees..no one wanted to do this at their old middle school..no one wanted to do it with a Quirkless person…

 

Katsuki shakes his head trying to ignore the feeling of his chest being crushed..

 

Everyone blinks as Katsuki, jumping down from the wall and turning back into his human form..walks over to Reiko..he ignores the mutters and whispers as he takes the grenade gauntlets off.

 

“You know I never got this when I was in middle school..can you teach me?”

 

“I don’t need your pity..”

 

Katsuki grits his teeth… “It's not pity for you extra. I just want to be the best and to do that I need to be the best at everything..so can you help me?”

* * *

 

And that’s how Best Jeanish finds him..the number four hero blinks but he chuckles.. “Maybe he is learning what being a hero really is..” he crosses his arm as he sees the girl smile...before his eyes widen when the wind picks up..

 

“A..a tornado! Is it a villain?!” He starts running.

 

Katsuki stands in front of Reiko, “Just stay behind me! Shit where did this wall of wind come ..AHHHH”

 

“No papa! Please no! Don’t hurt him!!” Reiko screams as he stares at the long gashes that was cut into Katsuki’s back.

 

“Shit..” he winces, feeling blood drip down his back, “If I wasn’t use to my mother cutting parts of my body off..” he looks up to stare at the Oni that was glaring at him.

 

Best Jeanish glares at the wall of wind that was blocking his fiber wires from going through to pull his intern and the girl out.

 

“Reiko!” Best Jeanish eyes widen when he sees a highschool boy who was holding a bento..before he drops it and runs right through the wind. 

 

“What?!” with a glare and without hesitation Best Jeanish runs right in. He stares in shock at the literal demon that was staring at him.. “What..the..”

 

“Its an Oni!” he stares at the crouching Katsuki, “Inferno! Shit Firestorm is going to kill me!”

 

“Forget about that! Those freak accidents happen because of this creep!”

 

Both the hero and student look up as oni laughs, **“Reiko is mine! I’ll protect her!!”**

 

“I’m still with you! I’ve always stayed by the painting that you inhabit! So please! Don’t hurt anyone!! Please papa!”

 

Katsuki growls..green smoke rising from his mouth and from his nostrils.. “I’m getting sick of you!” 

 

“Inferno no!” Best Jeanish yells as Katsuki lunges forward but the Oni slashes at him sending him back to the ground.. Katsuki groans and clutches his eye..a long slash went down his right eye..

 

**“I’ll protect her..I’ll keep my Reiko safe!!!”**

 

The oni then screams in pain when flames hit him…

 

“You damn Oni..don’t kill him before I get a chance to fight him!!”

 

“Tora? What the fuck are you doing!?”

 

The demon looks behind him, “Stop calling me that..and I fucking want to fight you..I want a fucking good fight and soemthing tells me I’ll get it from you! I’m not letting this low demon take you out before I get my fight!!”

 

“ **”Gahhh it hurts the flames hurt! How dare you help with humans! They destroy everything!”**

 

Inferno, Best Jeanish and Tora watch as the Oni flies away…

 

“This..this is all my fault..” Inferno turns, wiping the blood away from his eye as he stares as Reiko.. “I..I won’t let this happen again...I won’t let anyone get hurt..”

 

“Reiko!” Masaki yells as Reiko leaves the schoolyard.

 

“Inferno! What the hell is happening here!” Inferno ignores him grabbing his gauntlets.. “I don’t have time to explain! I know I’m supposed to listen to you..but I got to stop her..she’s going to kill herself!” Inferno turns and runs while Masaki follows after him

 

“Wait for me you don’t know where her house is!!!”

 

“Inferno!!!” Best Jeanish follows his heart clenching at the thought of a girl killing herself.

* * *

 

Inferno stares at the roof where Reiko was standing on..but for a second he thought he saw Deku..

 

_**“Why don’t you take a swan dive off the roof of the building!”** _

 

“Reiko!” 

 

Best Jeanis growls out as he sends his fiber wires, wrapping around the post before wrapping around Reiko. Both Inferno and Masaki run into her house breaking a window, Masaki grabbing her while Inferno grabs him. Inferno winces as blood drips down his arm..his hand being cut by the wires.

 

“Just hold on! I’m going to pull you up!” Inferno nods, keeping a tight hold as he looks down. His eyes widen as he sees Deku in their old middle school uniform...the same sad green eyes staring at him.

 

**_“Isn’t this what you want Kaachan? For me to die...I won’t be in your way…”_ **

 

 _“Oh Gaia..I..I could have led Deku to this..is this what she felt...because of me….Mom made had made me do it..but...I should have said something! I shouldn’t...I shouldn’t...I don’t want this!_ ” He closes his eyes even when the Oni screams for Reiko to let go…tears dripping down his eyes as he opens them and begins trying to pull the two up grabbing harder on the wires.

 

_“I..I have a lot to make up for..I..I have to stay alive..I..I have to tell Deku I’m sorry! I..I gotta make things right!!_

 

**_A Little Katsuki stares at the hand that Little Deku was holding out to him..”Are you alright? Nothing hurt?”_ **

 

_I..I should have taken her hand...all those years ago._

 

**_“My legs started moving! Why? I dunno! I just didn’t want to watch you fucking die!_ **

 

“Hanyuu Reiko! Up until now you wanted death so badly because you were alone! But now you're not! There are people that don’t want you to go! I’m even sure See- Hagakure and the guys who had accidents feel the same! So fucking choose! Are you climbing up! Or going away forever! Which is it!” Inferno looks down at the girl trying to ignore the tears and blood dripping down his face as Best Jeanish grabs his wrist.

 

 **“Come here Reiko…”** The Oni holds out his hand for his daughter…

 

Reiko looks up tears pouring down her eyes...before she grabs Masaki’s arm, “I’m sorry papa! I really like it here!

 

**“Noooooo! NOT YOU TOO REIKO! YOU BETRAYED ME!!”**

 

Best Jeanish groans as he pulls the three up. But then he grabs them as the Oni lunges for them. Glaring at the Oni he sends his wires at the Oni trying to wrap him up but it was able to slip through them.

 

“Damn it..I’m not letting you hurt these children!” he growls trying to slash at the demon.

 

“Idiots! That’s not the real him!” Inferno looks up and his eyes widen.

 

“Tora!? What the fuck do you mean?” The other three look at the tiger yokai.

 

Tora huffs and grumbles at being called Tora, “Its what I’m fucking saying! The Oni isn’t the real one! The only way to destroy it is to destroy the item he threw his hatred into when he was alive!”

 

“The..item..Reiko! It's the painting isn’t it!” Masaki turns to the girl who trembles but she nods..and then starts running into the house.

 

“Inferno..” Katsuki blinks at Best Jeanish, “I’m giving you permission to use your Quirk!”

 

Inferno grins..and that was the only warning that the Oni got before a blast of fire hit him in the face.

 

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” The oni screeches and sends a swipe at Inferno who hisses in pain as his leg was cut.

 

“You fuking know what! I may be a kid so I might be mistaken..but what you fucking did is unforgivable!”

 

_“What I did is unforgivable..”_

 

“Reiko _(Deku)_ is alive but dead at the same time, don’t you understand?! If you take a girls’s friends..her happiness and even her fucking smile..all that’s left are bones!” Inferno screams when he was sent into a wall his gauntlets destroyed on impact.

 

**“Shut up! SHUT UP SHUT UP! REIKO IS HAPPY BEING WITH ME!”**

 

Best Jeanish eyes widen, “Inferno look out!” 

 

Inferno’s eyes glow as the fire that was his heart..his very being burned with intense flames. He lunges at the Oni…

 

And the Oni screams in intense pain as his arm was sliced off…

 

Tora's eyes widen as he tries to hold back a scream, _“It can’t be..the elders told me that those things disappeared a thousand years ago…”_

 

On Inferno hands were silver bladed claws. They were chips on the metal showing that these battle claws had seen many battles.

 

Tora looks down as he sees the dark red..much darker than Gaia’s Gift starts appearing..

 

_“Shit..the battle claws...their absorbing Tartarus’ Aura...so the old story is true..it isn’t just a fabel to warn young demon children..5000 years ago... in China by a Titan for the sole purpose of slaying Demons and Yokai….by letting a person’s soul absorb Tartarus’ Aura and making it a power to strike...I..I can’t believe it's actually real!”_

 

Inferno’s hair was now long, pooling around his feet. He growls and hisses, green smoke puffing out of his mouth…his body trembles on the onslaught feelings of rage in sorrow

 

**_“Your learning..you know your duty..protect...protect the people who can’t...protect those who you care for..”_ **

 

With a growl he lunges towards the Oni, trying to slash at him but Inferno grabs him by the wrist and using it to spin slash at the head before making an explosion at it. He growls as it does nothing but the demon screams in pain…

 

_“Tora said..that this isn’t the real one..that we have to destroy the thing that he put all his hatred in..”_

 

But before Inferno could do anything,the Oni flew by him and grabs Reiko and Masaki…

 

**“Reiko! Let's go together! I’ll even let you bring your friend with you!!”**

 

“Noo!!! **MRAWWWWWWWW! LET GO OF THEM!!!”** Inferno lunges towards them and slashes at the Oni face with one claw while the other and his half tail grabs the two trying to drag them out of the painting.

 

**“Reiko will be living with me in this painting...forever….”**

 

Inferno growls more but his ears twitch as he heard Tora talking, “Ahhh you’re an idiot aren’t you...the painting is the base of the painter’s soul itself..its hopeless if you don’t get the Oni before it returns to the painting,” Tora watches as Best Jeanish tries to help by wrapping his wires around them but the Oni was too strong…

 

“Well do whatever you like,,,I’m not going to save you. You got yourself into this mess…”

 

Best Jeanish growls.. “Shit..if I don’t pull them out..Melody will turn into her true form and eat me for letting her son get taken!!”

 

Tora blinks..and then pales, “Melody?! As in the Volca Melody!!” he pales even more.. 

 

“OH FUCKING NO i AM NOT DEALING WITH HER RAGE SHE’LL KILL ME IF SHE FOUND OUT I DID NOTHING!!!!” His body shivers at the one time he did a prank on her when he was 7...without hesitation he lunges into the painting.

 

The Oni growls, “ **You again!! Go away!”**

 

“Sorry I don’t want a tick off Volca flaming my ass for the next century! So I’m doing what the humans say..I’m taking this opportunity!” Tora slashes as the Oni’s face, he howls in pain and the two humans and Hanyou are flown out of the painting.

 

“Do it! Stab the painting!” Tora yowls at Inferno as he lunges out of the painting.

 

Masaki holds Reiko close as Inferno with a hiss slashes at the painting..

 

 **“Reikoooooo..”** The painting started cracking..before a scream was heard and a large explosion happened destroying half the house.

 

Inferno coughs as the claws glow before turning into silver cuffs that wrap around his wrist, his long hair slowly disappearing, the long locks hissing out of existence..

 

_“What..are these?”_

 

“Papa..” Inferno looks at Reiko as the young girl cries..at the sight of the golden spirit who smiles sadly at her..

 

_“Live...happily…”_

 

Inferno sighs as the spirit fades away..before his eyes roll in the back of his head from losing so much blood…

* * *

 

**That afternoon**

 

Katsuki hisses as the medic at the Agency puts medicine on him and wraps up his wounds. They had just gotten back after Best Jeanish talked to Reiko..the girl was going to get some help from the hero to fix her house and to get some therapy after what happened. Her friend Miaski asked her to forgive him for not being there for her…

 

 _“Now I need to find a way to say sorry to Deku..”_ He looked to his wrist where the cuffs were wrapped around him..for some reason it just felt right that they were there...even the rage and sorrow he felt when he used them felt normal..

 

 _“The Beast Claws...where did I hear that from….and where did the fuck did Tora go to...”_ After the battle the demon had left for some reason...

 

“Bakugou..I need you to come with me..your internship is being cut early..”

 

“Huh?” Katsuki looks up.. “Why? I didn’t do any-” he stops at the look on his face…

 

“Melody needs me to take you to the hospital...your father is there…”

 

Katsuki blinks in shock..and he could feel a pressure in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the chapter..it took me 22 pages to write this..anyway for those who don't know ushio to tora is about a boy name ushio who lives on a shrine..he never believes his dad about demons or yokai or the story of an ancestor who wield a spear that trapped a demon..until he finds said spear and demon underneath their storage hose..by accidentally opening it he has unleash the aura that has build up over the last 500 years and now has to wield the spear and team up with the demon he calls Tora to kill the demons that are drawn by it..its a pretty good read and the anime is good.
> 
> My Tora is the same but yet not the same as the Tora in the manga is at least a 1000 years old while this one is only 15..so their are difference..also with this I can also give Hagakure an arc as well..
> 
> anyway I changes the spear into a pair of battle claws..as I have something in mind for a spear...and it gives me ideas on what to do...and Katsuki absorbing Tartarus aura is not the same as Izuku's quirk..as its not natural for him and its going to be a double blade sword for him right now...and it just does what his gauntlets do for his explosions..(now he doesn't have to wear those tacky things..)
> 
> Also as Manny is base off of Manny from Ice Age Skyra is base off of Ellie from Ice Age but instead of being raise by titans she was raise by demons...
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review!


	38. Zilla and Battra- Gran Torino Training Style! (Or Battra pukes his guts out!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: writing this..  
> Tumblr: Inuyasha getting a sequel  
> Brain: watch the series again  
> ME: but write  
> Brain: INUYAHSA!!!  
> ME: so yeah I thought I wouldn't be able to update this because of my stupid brain...and I'm also getting more ideas...butI was able to finish this chapter so yay!! And like I said this is abut Izuku! She is back!
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this!! please leave a review!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or BNHA or any references! I also don't own Elior

**_Izuku looks around the burning city, dark clouds rising into the air. Her eyes widened in fear as people ran by her._ **

 

**_“What..what is going…” she stops as she takes a step back when three familair figures with their brains showing step out of the flames…_ **

 

**_“What..what are Nomus doing here?!”_ **

 

**_Before she could do anything her body stiffens...as a familiar feeling hits hers...of something not right...the earth begins to rumble as a building falls down. A loud hissing, buzzing and screech begins to fill the air…_ **

 

**_But she quickly turned around as the smell of blood filled her nose and a scream filled the air.._ **

 

**_“Maddie?”_ **

 

**_My La…._ **

 

**_My Lady..wa…_ **

 

**_“MY LADY WAKE UP!!!”_ **

* * *

 

**“SKREEEEEDIDIDIDID!”** Izuku’s eyes widen as she jumps and then she yelps as her head hits the top of the bullet train. Falling back in her seat she holds her head in pain.

 

“My Lady? Are you alright?” Izuku blushes as Battra grabs her head looking for any bumps, “I’m fine Battra…” seeing his concerned face she quickly pulls away, “No really I’m fine!”

 

“If you're sure...but..” his red eyes filled with concern, “Did you..have ...a Gaia Dream?”

 

Izuku sighs as she lays back in her seat… “Yeah...I did…” she decided to tell Battra..the last time she didn’t tell anyone about her Gaia Dream the USJ happened...she tries to hide her blush when Battra grabs her hand..

 

“You should tell your father, My Lady…”

 

Izuku sighs as she pulls out her phone.. “I am..I am..I’m going to send him a text right now…” after she sent the text she looked out the window of the bullet train..

 

_ Gran Torino…..a hero who scares off the pants of Papa..I never heard of him...but he must be an awesome guy..and he knows about One For All…”  _ Izuku turns her head at Battra and smiles at her Champion. 

 

_ After he found out I was going with a hero that even I don’t know about he all but decided that he was going to go too...Papa try to change his mind but the Divine Moth would not so..Papa gave Gran Torino a call and explained the situation..even if he shaked the whole time while on the phone..much to Mama and Dad’s displeasure..this Gran Torino..whoever he is will have a hard time getting along with Dad and Mama..but Melody said that he helped her train Papa.. _

 

“My Lady...this is our stop…” Izuku nods at Battra as they grabbed their suitcases where their hero costumes were held in along with the duffle bags that held their other stuff.

 

After getting off the train, the two young Titans follow the directions that Papa gave them..

 

Izuku couldn’t help but stare at the shabby almost run down building.

 

“Did we follow these directions right?” Battra tilts his head as he takes the piece of paper trying to see if they took a wrong turn…

 

“I..I don’t think we did…”

 

Battra sighs, putting the paper in his pocket.. “At least let me go in first My Lady…” Izuku sighs and rolls her eyes at his overprotection behavior but allows him to…

 

“Um hello sir? We’ve come from U.A High School...I’m Izuku Midoriya and this is Battra..its nice to...meet…”

 

The two blink at the sight before them..an old man laying face down on the floor with a red substance that looked like blood…

 

“Why do I smell ketchup?”

 

The old man gets up, “I’m alive!”

 

“Oh yay the old man is alive..woopie doo!”

 

 Izuku blinks at Battra, “Are you ok?”

 

“I’m just annoyed that this old man could think that we would actually think he is dead..both of our sense of smell are quite stronger than humans..we can smell the ketchup..”

 

The old man gets up chuckling as he pats his body, “To slip and fall while carrying ketchup covered sausage links..how clumsy of me...and who are you two?”

 

“Ummm,” she looks at Battra with a confused expression..it was kinda weird for people to not know her. While it's not a bad thing..it was weird…

 

“I’m Izuku Midoriya..and this is Battra…”

 

“What?”

 

“I said…”

 

“Who are you!”

 

Battra growls his eyes glowing red, “She said she’s Izuku Midoriya and I’m Battra!”

 

_ “Crap…” _ Izuku holds Battra back so he wouldn’t attack the old man as he sat down mumbling about lunch.  _ “I knew he was Papa’s teacher, so I knew he’d be old..but really?” _

 

“Toshinori? Nana?”

 

“That’s not our names! You old man!”

 

“Battra keep an eye on him..I’m going to make a call,” Battra nods as Izuku pulls out her phone.

 

_ “At any rate..I’d better let Papa know this guy is off his rocker…” _

 

“Hey old man what are you…”

 

“Fire off an attack! Show me One For All!” Izuku and Battra blinks at the old man who was now going through her hero suitcase..

 

“I’d like to know to what degree you can control it!”

 

“What the hell is with this guy…”

 

“Nice costume…” Izuku blinks at the sadden look on his face… “Bot of you put them on and come at me!”

 

“Uhhhhh”

 

Then the man turns to them, “Who are you again?!

 

Battra chrees angrily but it was Izuku who glares at the old man with anger.

 

“Listen here..I came here because I need to get this power under control! Sure I have my other powers but Papa gave me One For All because he believes in me..even when I use to be a Quirkless nobody he believes in me..that I can be the next symbol of peace...like him..I need to get this power under control..cause Papa..he might have more time now because of Maya and Sekhmet...but still..I have no time to mess around!” her dorsal fins flash green in her anger…

 

“Papa?”

 

Izuku blinks and blushing..but she crosses her arms, “Well he is dating my dad and mama….”

 

“And your parents are the King and Queen of Monsters right?”

 

At Izuku’s nod he starts laughing… “Ha! I always knew he was a monster fucker!”

 

Before Izuku and Battra could say anything..the old man zips and zooms on the wall before he appears hanging over the doorways.. “So I’ll say this again kiddos! Come at me!”

* * *

**U.A High School**

 

“A DNA analysis on Nomu?” Toshnori asked as he, Godzilla, Serizawa and Naomasa talks in one of the break rooms.

 

“We also did one on the C-rex that Monarch gave us...don’t worry I’m not asking for your help in this investigation. This is technically leaking information to you Toshinori..I was allowed to tell Serizawa and Godzilla..but I figure you had to know...we’re on the ringleader..”

 

Toshi freezes…

 

“We’ve been trying all sorts of tests since then. It’s not like he can speak..he doesn’t react to anything..there’s not a thought in his head. So we ran a DNA test on him and the C-rex to find out what we could about their origins..especially since the Titans said that the C-Rex wasn’t a real Titan…”

 

Naomasa pulls out two pictures..to Toshinori’s horror one was a familiar face.

 

“That’s the boy who was messing with Young Midoriya at the mall!”

 

Godzilla turns to him, “You mean the one that was implying to rape her?” Toshnori nods to him, making Godzilla growl at the picture..

 

“Turns out Nomu is just some petty criminal-assault, extortion..a whole rap sheet….while the C-Rex was a highschool boy named Daisuke Hiro who was last seen the day before the USJ...the thing is that Nomu also has the DNA of at least 4 completly different people in him and Hiro also had different DNA in him besides his own.

 

“Are they even human anymore?” Toshinori asks with fear gripping his heart,  _ “More than one DNA..it can’t be….” _

 

“It seems their bodies have been altered by drugs and chemicals...put Nomu was bioengineered to tolerate multiple Quirks. While the C-Rex..Daisuke was bioengineered with DNA’s of plants and animals…”

 

Serizawa nods, “From what we can tell..he had too many instincts in him that one body couldn’t handle..”

 

Naomasa nods, “Their low brain activity is the results of the burden..the main issue with the Nomu led to multiple Quirks….taking in additional DNA alone wouldn't result in extra Quirks..unless there were some other transference factor at play..One For All has made you quite familiar with that concept...It could be..a Quirk that bestows Quirks..”

 

Godzilla turns to Toshi who gains a pale face.. “Toshi? What’s the matter..” he pauses when he hears his phone ding..he pales when he reads the message…

 

“Toshi...do you know where Maddie went to for her internship?”

 

Toshinori blinks..

* * *

 

**Gran Torino’s Place**

 

The two young Titans stare at the old man in shock, not either of them knew that a human, and a human this old could be so fast.

 

“The way you used it at the Sport Festival..that justice-obsessed fool All Might sure is a novice when it comes to teaching. But at least you had Melody to guide you some...but it just means All Might can’t watch you properly..and my old friend Melody is too busy looking for her mate and looking after his son..so that means I gotta do it! And you  ...moth boy!”

 

Battra jumps at the shout but glares at the old man. Gran Torino laughs, “Melody gave me some info on you..mr. Evil Moth of Destruction...seems like your kind has bad defense..since if you die you just come back to life..well we’re going to work on making sure you're fast enough that you won’t have to worry about dying...now both of you put your costumes on!”

 

Battra and Izuku looked at each other…

 

Going to a separate room they open their cases. Izuku looks up when she hears Battra saying, “What do you mean fix my costume?! There isn’t anything to fix!!”

 

Izuku holding her green bodysuit goes over to him, and reads the note over his shoulder.

 

**_‘Dear Mr. Battra, while repairing your costume we humbly tool the liberty of slightly altering the materials and design. We hope you understand. Anyhow this version’s way cooler!”_ **

 

“Well..I mean we did see how Hatsume did with Iida at the Sports Festival….and you know how some of the scientists at Monarch are..”

 

Battra grumbles angrily, making Izuku laugh before going back to her case. Izuku blinks when she notices some changes too. There were now black knee pads that went all the way down to her ankles. Red bandages that the manual said to wrap around her claw feet so that the softer scales wouldn’t tear…

 

_ Hatsume must have noticed me rubbing my feet after my battle with Sho..”  _ Izuku didn’t tell anyone, especially Shoto..but the ice did tear off some of the scales from the bottom of her feet…

 

_ “Not that I didn’t notice it until after…” _

 

She finishes putting on her cape and grabs her crown. She jumps back a bit as a sort of visor went down. The screen lights up and she blinks when her vitals appear on the corner. 

 

Looking down at the manual, she blinks when Hatsume had left her a note saying that thanks to Monarch, she was able to add her biometrics to the crown, showing her vitals. It also has a tracker for Monarch so that if she gets in trouble they could come get her right away. Izuku rolls her eyes knowing her parents probably put Hatsume up to this...she then looks to the last thing in the case.

 

She picks up the bluish gray stick, softly pressing the button on the side it grew to a long spear. Two yellow handles were underneath the blade which was supposed to help her control and absorb her lightning. Carve in the handle was her name in Atlantis.

 

Izuku closes her eyes, she decides that even though she was good with a sword..she was better with a Spear. It may have only been a few days in those...caves but Ghidorah had said she was a natural at using the Spear..

 

Her eyes open wide,  _ “She wasn’t going to let her fear hold her back anymore,” _

 

“You're ready My Lady?” she looks to Battra. He was still wearing that helmet of his, but instead of the Chinese garb that he used to wear he was now wearing black turtleneck shirt with a zipper that stopped at the middle of his chest. On his left shoulder was a metal shoulder guard that had spikes. He wore dark blue pants that were wrapped around his ankles with a brown leather belt with a pouch. After putting on his yellow cloak, the one thing he still had besides his helmet, he puts on white gloves onto his hand he stares at Izuku.

 

“Was my first costume really that bad?”

 

Izuku shrugs before she and Battra headed back to the main room.

 

“Um..is it really okay to hit you? To be honest I’m still not great with either of my powers..maybe a wide open-space would be better? Because if we get careless..we are Titans you know?”

 

“Man kid..you sure do talk a lot..”

 

Then to Battra’s and Izuku’s surprise he was right behind them…

 

“I’m getting impatient!”

 

“Gah!!” Izuku finds her back being kicked hard and was sent flying into Battra, who catches her..

 

“My Lady?” he yelps when he pulls her down just narrowly avoiding a kick to the head.

 

“We’re really fighting..Gaia that hurt...I thought he just wanted a demonstration!”

 

The Champion and Paragon pair stare at Gran Torino as he lands on a microwave.

 

“Seems you two couldn’t perceive my true power before..you got a long way to go kiddos...a long way…”

 

Izuku and Battra stood back to back trying to keep an eye on the old man.

 

“He’s fast..what kind of Quirk is this…”

 

“Forget that My Lady..There’s no place to hide so you can’t analyze his abilities…”

 

Izuku nods, “We got to stop him…” Red lines appear on her body as well a few green sparks which dance along her spear…

 

_ “Think of the egg…he's been trying to hit us in the back again...so that means…” _

 

“Battra duck!” Battra goes down as Izuku makes a swipe at Gran Torino with her spear.

 

But to her surprise he grabs the metal staff not even being bothered by the lightning before he grabs her head making her crash against Battra.

 

The two groan...Battra trying to not show that he was enjoying Izuku laying on top of him.

 

“So trying to analyze and predict? That’s good but not good enough! Your movements are stiff..and your awareness is a mess..so this is the end results,”

 

Izuku groans feeling the hand on her head that was keeping her to the ground… “I..I thought I had you…”

 

Gran Torino snorts, “No, because I saw the way you fought in the cavalry battle and the tournament..I was sure you’d already figured it out, base on that..the respect you have for your Papa, All Might..and your Father, Godzilla, that sense of responsibility..they’re shackles holding you back,” Izuku blinks as he pokes her cheek.

 

“Shackles?”

 

“‘I had to get stronger quickly’, you say. It's true..even with All Might finally getting that hole in his gut healed..time is not on your side..nor on your enemies. And they won’t wait for you to get stronger,”

 

He lets the both of them up, “Your thinking One For All and your own Quirk, Gaia’s Gift as something unique,”

 

“Then what should I do?” Izuku asks standing up quickly.

 

“You gotta find that answer for yourself. I’m heading out to buy some grub..if you two are anything like Melody..I’m going to have to buy loads! Clean this place for me, why don’t you? Also when you're done I got a bunch of movies if you want to watch them. Most of them are from Toshinori when he use to live here.”

 

Izuku and Battra stare as the door closes...blinking in confusion...Izuku turns to him, but blinks…

 

“Battra..why is your face red?”

 

“Oh nothing My Lady!!!!”

 

Then there was a scream from Izuku, “Battra I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lay on you!!”

* * *

**Hosu**

“Usually I’m just waiting around for a call to come in. But lately, well...Hosu’s been in a bit of a panic,”

 

Maddie nods to what Manual, “So you do more patrols to help the people feel safe..”

 

“That’s right!”

 

Maddie looks around while listening to Manual she was also thinking.

 

_ “The Hero Killer...a phantom that even modern law enforcement hasn’t been able to find..not even Monarch could find him...it may be in vain...but...he may be the only one to find Andrew….” _

* * *

 

“AHHHHHHH! Elior that stings!!!!” Electric blue eyes roll as he dabs peroxide soaked cotton balls on the wounds. His black hair was messy and was sticking up as if he was struck by lightning.

 

“Oh stop being a baby Andrew..you’re being worse than a baby Gojira who can’t fight,”

 

Yellow eyes glare at him, and then Elior hisses in pain as he rubs his arm. 

 

“Do you have to hit me with your metal arm?”

 

The man smirks as he stands up putting his shirt back on. His left arm which was made of metal shimmer in the light.

 

“Oh stop being a baby,” Andrew smirks, making Elior roll his blue eyes.

 

“Me? A baby? If anyone is a baby it's you. We’ve been here..for what? A month now? And you still haven’t gone and seen your father and sister..like you told Toph when they asked you why you were going to Japan?”

 

Andrew freezes and he rubs his metal arm. Elior sighs at how pale his brother in all but blood was.

 

“They're not like Emma Andrew..from what you told me they knew nothing about what she was doing to you..”

 

“I know that!” Andrew snaps at him his two tails lashing out in anger as his ears morph into brown cat ears with a black at the tip.. “I know that..but I just..what if they don’t believe it’s me..that I’m me..Emma told them I was dead...I remember her gloating about it..how Dad and Maddie would never even think that she experimented on me and gave me Titanus Neko blood thus when that building landing on me it trigger said blood and turned me into a Neko kitten...that she his in her duffel bag..threw me into a cage..did so many experiments on me...cut off my arm and replace it with a metal one…”

 

“Andrew!”

 

Andrew looks up, his body shaking, flashes of the pain of his arm being removed and the cold bite of the metal being attached to his skin… “Sorry...sorry…”

 

“Hey bro..it isn’t your fault..but really I know you're scared but I also know you really want to see your sister again..and didn’t you tell me Emma did all this to you..so she could make sure it worked on Maddie?”

 

Andrew closes his eyes tightly...that was the thing that Emma said to him a lot…

 

_ “Your Quirkless..I’m able to lose you if something goes wrong..I have to make sure it works on Maddie and she won’t die!” _

 

Andrew looks out the window of their hotel room and sighs, “I know..I know..” he didn’t want to know what kind of crap their  _ mother _ did to his baby sister…

 

Elior runs his hand through his hair, listen why don’t you take a nap and then we’ll go out and look for Stain again..I don’t know about you but I don’t like the thought of some guy killing some people just because they don’t act like what he thinks heroes should..and afterwards we go see your family…”

 

Andrew nods but still stares out the window..

 

_ “I hope you can forgive me Maddie….” _

* * *

 

**Gran Torino’s Place-night of the first day**

 

“My respect for dad and papa are shackles? I should understand how to use it…” Izuku growls as she places the broken microwave into the garbage..her tail was whipping back and forth as she thought of what Gran Torino said…

 

She goes back inside, snorting at Battra who had fallen asleep watching the Lion King, Gaia Chains shackles on his ankles so he wouldn’t turn into his true form while sleeping. She turns to Gran Torino who was sleeping in the bed and sighs.

 

“ _ All he did after coming back was observing me while beating the shit out of Battra so much that he threw up..after that he made us dinner and went right to sleep...Gran Torino..I didn’t get much on him..I didn’t get any on him when I just search for him but when I search for Grandma he was mention a few times...only a teacher at U.A for one year..friends with Melody...he’s pretty mysterious... _

 

“I’ve been thinking One For All and Gaia’s Gift as more unique than it is….” she sighs thinking on what he said to her...

 

_ “Is that why my moves are so stiff? What does “stiff” mean in the first place? I guess the opposite of “loose”,” _

 

Then she blinks...and her eyes widen..going to her bag she pulls out her notebook and sits on the couch next to Battra who mumbles..

 

“No..don’t hit me...that hurts...Imma barf again...My Lady..you're like Simba….” 

 

Izuku couldn’t help but chuckle and roll her eyes. While watching the movie Battra had said that she was like Simba but she said she wasn’t. Since Uncle Quartz wasn’t trying to kill her dad or wanting to be King and her dad wasn’t dead…

 

Opening her notebook she begins to write… _ ”I was thinking of my Quirks as a supersecret last-resort trump card!” _

 

“Quirks are just extensions of our bodies..and sure I’ve been able to use it some but like what happened with Shoto my body can’t handle that much power all at once because it's not used to it..” she then slaps her face.. “And because I never practice with it..shit I should have asked dad for training in using Gaia’s Gift when I was cleaning the beach….fuck all that time wasted! I’m an idiot!”

 

Gran Toriono smiles as he stares at the wall,  _ “The kid knows how to think...she got it from you Nana…”  _ He smiles sadly thinking of his and Melody’s old friend…

 

_ “I know you didn’t want your family to be in the hero business Nana..but Toshinori did a good thing...he picked Izuku because he saw what you saw in him…”  _ he chuckles quietly as he hears Izuku going out.

 

Izuku was in the alley where a bunch of trash laid.. “Okay..I got to think more of this...to others, Quirks are as natural as breathing...but I still think of mine in terms of using or not using...if I I might even be able to pull moves that Bakugou can do..if I can do that I could increase the percentage of my Quirks...basically I have to get use to it….”

 

Looking at the walls she begins to stretch, “So first I need to get use to what I can do..I can use 5% of One For All and with Gaia’s Gift it makes it more powerful..I guess first I should use One For All and then slowly power it up with Gaia’s Gift...then see if I can increase it..”

 

Bending down she slowly lets One For All go to her legs..she twinges in pain a bit as she feels the energy go into it, green sparks dancing on her legs, before she jumps onto the wall. She leaps against the wall a few times getting higher and higher before…

 

**SLAM!**

 

Izuku chirps in pain when she hits the brick wall with her face before she slides down..and lands on top of the garbage bags..

 

Rubbing her face she grimaces in pain.. “Well I should have guessed that was going to happen..I gotta brace my legs and I need cushion for my arms...started with the second jump Ipower up both my arms and legs but I need to be careful with the more output I do with the extra jumps or there’s a danger to breaking my limbs…”

 

_ And that’s what I did almost the whole night...trying to get use to All For One and Gaia’s Gift...which led me slamming my face into the wall..I had to stop when Battra woke up to my painful chirps and caught me when I fell down..what was worse to me and my growing feelings for him..and Hisombra...I’m still confused on these feelings..but he caught me in a bridal style! _

 

_ Bridal..style! _

 

_ Mother Gaia must be laughing at me! _

* * *

 

**_The sky was dark, clouds of smoke and thunder covered the sky. Tomura walked around the destroyed city. Enjoying the sight of so many dead bodies that litter the ground..he grins evilly seeing the dead body of All Might with his head smashed in…_ **

 

**_He looks up when he hears a roar and his red eyes widen._ **

 

**_It was Zuzu...her body was covered in so much blood, her eyes glowing green with power as she snaps up a screaming human in her jaws._ **

 

**_“You see? This is what her life should have been...her being trained to control her powers but the humans took her..shackling her true potential…”_ **

 

**_Tomura stares in wonder as two tails begin to wrap around him..he gulps..it felt suffocating..like..it was trying to calm him but his body..his mind knew that whatever this was...wasn’t good…_ **

 

**_“But you...you can change that can you? You can save her and take her away from those big bad humans who brainwashed your baby sister…”_ **

 

**_“Baby..sister? But she my…” he grimaces as the tails tighten around him…_ **

 

**_“Oh my Little Harbinger..I promise you..papa will teach you and Destroyah everything you need to know…_ **

 

**_Tomura's eyes widen at the three pairs of red eyes staring down at him…_ **

 

Tomura gasps awake and groans when he realizes he was in Ava’s lab.

 

So had a good dream little prince?” Tomura glares at the Titanus Lochness as she smirks at him..

 

“Yeah..so you found out why I’m growing these scales?” He pointed at the blue scales that were growing on his chest. He had come to Ava without Haruhi’s knowing as the scales had begun to grow more and more..he actually freaked out this morning when he found when he spotted white scales like bumps forming on his chest in a large circle…

 

“Well..I did some research on your blood..I theorize that you’re probably a descendant of a Titan that mated with a human..their hanyou offspring mated with other humans and while the Titan blood has diluted its still there. Hanging around Jester, Ghidorah’s head and me must have awakened the blood in your veins..”

 

Tomura growls, “So..I’m turning into a Titan?”

 

Ava shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know..honestly this has never happened...I need to do more tests...now don’t give me that look,” she smirks at the young Shigaraki who glares and grumbles at her.

 

“We don’t want anything to go wrong with this do we?”

 

Before he could say anything a portal opens up. It wasn’t Kurogiri’s portals as it seems to be made of sludge. 

 

“God dammit Hedorah! I hate it when you do that! Why couldn’t we use Kurogiri’s wrap gate?”

 

The voice was coming from a woman glaring at the man with yellow cat-like eyes. Her hair was dirty ash-blonde and was styled in two messy buns. Some were strands sticking out at all angles. She looked to be about in her thirties wearing a cream color sweater with the sleeves being too long for her arms. There was a small red scarf casually wrapped around her neck. She wipes her hands on her blue skirt trying to get the sludge off her hands.

 

“This is so gross..this is worse when I use my Quirk…”

 

“Oh will you shut up…” the man she was glaring..stank...Tomura couldn’t help but scrunch up his nose at his smell...which shouldn’t be possible since Ava smelled like she was covered with blood and..stuff he doesn’t want to think about. The man had long brown hair with red eyes. He rolls them as he pulls out a cigarette.

 

The woman glares at him before she skips over to Ava, “Here’s the blood samples you asked for!” she gives her a fang smile as she hands over the test tubes filled with blood

 

Ava gave a smile, which Tomura knew was fake as Haruhi told him it was. 

 

“Why thank you Toga! And the reason why we use Hedorah’s Quirk as he knows where he needs to go while Kurogiri doesn’t. Especially for the blood samples we need,” she says as she places the vials in a special container to keep them fresh.

 

“Yeah..but I still say it's gross!” 

 

“Toga!” the woman turns to him, “Where’s Mange?”

 

“Oh Big sister Mange went to get some pizza for tonight!”

 

Tomura growls but sighs, before he starts leaving. Toga following him. “I need to get ready..Haruhi wants us to meet with Stain somewhere that is not at our hideout. As in his words, ‘The guy is probably not going to join us and is going to be ticked off. I rather not him knowing where we live and sneaking in and cutting our throats in our sleep!’” Toga snorts at his Haruhi impression.

 

“You two are just so cute together shiggy!”

 

“Shut it…”

 

Hedorah watches as the two go before he turns to Ava, “So...when are you going to turn me into a Titan like we agree on,”

 

Ava sighs in annoyance, “Will you shut up on that! I’ll turn you when I’m sure I’m ready to leave out of All For One’s hold! Heck he doesn’t even know I can turn humans into actual Titans yet! All he knows is that I can make fake Titans out of blood samples of animals and plant DNA..and that’s all he is going to know. Unless you keep opening your mouth like that! Heck he doesn’t even trust me enough to go to his other lab!”

 

“Because you ate his old scientist,” Ava glares at the human getting her staff that looked very much like Skyra’s but with the handle broken and bonks him on the head.

 

“Ow!”

* * *

**Gran Torino’s Place**

 

“Whoa kiddo..what happened to you?”

 

Izuku groans and yawns at the same time, ignoring Battra glaring at him, “I was doing some training last night and lost track of time..I figured out what you said..so I decided to put it into practice...it didn’t go well as I hope…”

 

Gran Trino laughs, “Well every real challenge begins that way. That’s how it is..you be hard pressed to get that kind of thinking outta All Might..that guy could manage it fine from the start, so I had to teach him in a totally different way...the only thing he had going for him was his body in fact..

 

“What was it like? Training him…”

 

“Oh..it was the same with Battra..spar with him before he puked….”

 

Battra and Izuku shivers, “ _ No wonder Papa/Toshinori is so scared of this guy!” _

 

“I couldn’t half-assed his training..he was entrusted to me by a dear departed friend…”

 

“Grandma Nana...what happened to her? Papa won’t tell me?” Gran Torino turned to Izuku with wide eyes but a knock on the door made her turn.. “Wait I’ll go get that..

 

_ “So..you haven’t told her yet…” _

 

“Wait..you bought a microwave?” Battra blinks as Gran Torino pats the device.

 

“Yep! Mine broke somehow yesterday! So I ordered this with next day delivery! So let’s test it out by having some taiyaki!”

 

And that’s how Izuku found herself staring at the microwave..Battra was making him and her a cup of coffee (Maddie got them both addicted to it, along with Shoto).

 

_ “So I got to make both One For All and Gaia’s Gift as natural as breathing..I had to catch up to the others who used their powers and Quirk for years..” _

 

She pulls out the plate still thinking on how to be able to use more of her Quirk’s when Gran Torino yowls.

 

“They’re still frozen!”

 

Izuku blinks, “but I heated them on defrost mode…”

 

“You crammed them on a plate that’s too big! They can’t spin so only one part gets heated up! Have you ever used a microwave before?”

“Oh..well we don’t use one that rotates…” Izuku’s eyes widen..

 

“I’M A TAIYAKI!!”

 

Battra and Gran Torino blinks…

 

“My Lady..are you…”

 

“I figured it out! Up until now I was fixated on the idea of using my powers. Only when I needed it or where I needed it! Like when I slammed in the water to create that tidal wave I only power up my tail! Or when I’m doing parkour I send the energy in my legs...like an on and off switch! My reactions were delayed because of that! So from the start...I should have been...keeping it on the whole time!!!”

 

Battra and Gran Torino stare as she begins to glow green as if she was about to turn into her true form. Her red lines that show that she was absorbing Gaia’s Gift crawled all around her body as sparks of green lightning danced around her body..she takes deep breaths as she grins at them..

 

“So picturing a taiyaki in a microwave? Sure you’re okay with something boring?”

 

She grins as her tail rattles some of the sparks making the lightbulbs pop. 

 

“Oh I’m very fine with it..”

 

“Can you move like that?” Gran Torino tosses his staff as Izuku grunts her whole body trembling with power…

 

“I..I don’t know…”

 

“Then why don’t we find out!” I’ll give you..hmmm six minutes to land a single hit on me..Battra can help you too!” That was all Izuku got before she was kicked in the back. The glows dies down as Battra catches her.

 

“Shit I lost it!”

 

“Oh what a shame you couldn’t react to that! How can you hope to save those who need saving?!”

 

Izuku and Battra yelps as they try to block the old man’s attacks, her tail lashing out hoping to hit him but he jumps out of the way.

 

“Shit..we need to distract him….so I can get the power flowing again…”

 

“Heh..and you expect to be the next Symbol of Peace..the next King of Monsters?! How can you do that if you can’t handle an old man’s attack! I think you’ll be a pretty pathetic king,”

 

Izuku’s eyes widen and she smirks.

 

_ “Oh I’m going to be a mighty king so enemies beware!”  _ Battra blinks as he holds his stomach but he then grins realizing what Izuku was doing.

 

Gran not really getting it smirks, “Well I never seen a King of Beast with quite so little hair!” Izuku yowls when he pulls on one of her bangs.

 

_ “I’m going to be the main event like no King was before! I’m brushing up on looking down! Working on my roar!”  _ She ducks down onto her belly to avoid another kick to the face.

 

“Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing!” Gran laughs as he does a back flip to doged Battra trying to catch him from behind.

 

_ “Oh I just can’t wait to be king! _

 

“You got a long way to go Kiddo! If you think-”

 

_ “Nobody saying do this!”  _ Gran yelps at the fire that was sent over his head, patting his head to make sure it wasn’t burnt.

 

“Now when I said that-”

 

_ “No one saying, be there!”  _ Gran yelps when Battra spits out his silk he quickly doges it before it could trap his feet.

 

“What I meant was-”

 

_ “No one saying stop that! No one saying see here!” _

 

“NOW SEE HERE!” he glares at the grinning young Titans getting more annoyed.

 

_ “Free to run around all day!” _

 

“Well that’s definitely out..why does this feel so familiar..and why are you two singing!”

 

_ “Free to do it all my way!” _

 

Gran Torino growls trying to kick them either in the face or back..which works somewhat but they were getting better at dodging them snickering at his anger.

 

“I think it's time that you and I arranged heart to heart!”

 

Izuku smirks down at him, her crouching down as she tries to swing her spear at him, “ _ Kings don’t need advice from little old mens from the start!” _

 

Gran Torino jumps into the corner of the roof, “If this is where your monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Japan I wouldn’t hang about. This child is getting out of wing!”

 

_ “Oh I just can’t wait to be King!”  _ Battra then opens his wings flapping them in a way to distract him as his eyes glow purple before he sends a zap making him go left.

 

_ “Everybody look left!” _

 

Another zap forces Gran to go right.

 

_ “Everybody look right!” _

 

Gran then blinks as Battra flies up and he sees Izuku smirking while glowing again.

 

_ “Everywhere you look I’m standing in the spotlight!” _ She then charges at him using her spear to block his kicks while trying to land a punch.

 

“Not yet!”

 

Battra flies around the room spitting out his silk hoping to trap him.

 

_ “Let every creature go for broke and sing! Let’s hear it in the Kingdom and in the wind! It’s going to be King Izuku’s finest fling!” _

 

Izuku wraps her tail around Gran’s ankles before sending him flying in one of the silk webs. Throwing her spear down she lunges at him as he tries to get out.

 

_ “Oh I can’t wait to be king!” _

 

_ “Oh she can’t just wait to be king!” _

 

_ “Oh I just can’t waiiiiiiittttttt to be Kinnnng! _

 

Just as she was about to punch him, he lifts up a leg sending a blast of air at her face sending her flying into Battra. The two scream as they land crumpled on the floor swirls in their eyes.

 

Gran Torino smiles, “You know how many times I watched that movie with Nana, Melody and Toshinori? I figure out what you were planning,” he rips the webbing off of him, “That was six minutes…” he quickly wipes the blood off his face where Izuku had cut him with her spear.

 

“You definitely improve..but before we continue..we should eat breakfast!”

 

The two just groans.

* * *

**Tokyo-North**

 

“Shit shit shit! Fourth Kind is going to bonk on my head again!” Kirishima yells as he runs down the street, carrying groceries. Lots of the city was quiet as some people were staying home because of a villain that was killing people..

 

“Man..why did I have to lose to Tetsutetsu to rock, paper, scissors!” he was passing an abandoned warehouse when he heard something that made his spine shivered.

 

“I get it...you're the ones who assaulted U.A., and now you want me to join your little gang..”

 

Kirishimi pales..only knowing one group who had attacked U.A. Taking a deep breath he goes to the alley and putting down the bags..starts climbing up until he gets to the roof. Seeing a hole he peers in it and his eyes widen. He recognizes three of the people in there from the attack at the USJ. The leader and his wrap gate..and the man who saved Bakugou wearing the drama mask. There was a dark skin boy that seemed to have vitiligo with blonde streaks in his black hair. What creeped him out was that he had his arms around Shigaraki’s waist.

 

_ “That guy has a boyfriend?” _

 

“Yeah..exactly..when it comes to being evil..you’re a pro...Stain..”

 

Kirishima pales before grabbing his phone…

 

“Red Riot where the hell are…”

 

“Fourth Kind! Listen!!!”

 

Placing the phone near the hole, he listens to the group talk.

 

“And what is your goal?” Kirishima could hear Fourth Kind gasps 

 

“Well..we want to kill All Might eventually..but I want to destroy everything I don’t like…” he then pulls out a picture of Izuku making Kirishima's eyes widen.

 

“I also want to take this kid back..she is very special to me..”

 

Kirishima shivers in fear..and then shivers more not noticing that the hole was cracking…

 

“It’s ridiculous that you had my interest there for a second...you’re the type I hate the most,” Shigaraki blinks.

 

“As if I would team up with some temper tantrum throwing child..bloodlust without conviction is meaningless..”

 

“Sensei..should I stop him?!”

 

Kirishima’s eyes widen when a new voice appears, coming from the computer that the man with the mask was holding.

 

“No this is fine! There is no sense in simply telling someone an answer. He must be taught to reach the conclusion himself! We must help him mature!”

 

The next few seconds were faster than Kirishima could blink.. Shigaraki was now on the floor knives in his shoulder, while the boy who had his arms wrapped around him was now lying on the floor clutching a stab wound in his stomach.

 

“This is why we should have brought Toga with us.”

 

“To truly accomplish anything one needs will and convictions..those without it..the weak ones..they are weeded out..it's only natural..that’s why you're about to die..”

 

 “HAHAHA! So strong..Kurogiri...send him away…”

 

“I..can’t..move….”

 

Jester was staring at the remote that Shigaraki dropped..his tail twitching…

 

“The word ‘Hero’ has lost its original meaning..in this corrupted society rife with fakers and shams...criminals who aimlessly throw their weight around too..you’re all targets of my purge,”

 

“You sure talk about conviction a lot..do you? Nah I don’t have anything grand as that..but I do have something to drive me..I’d say it's All Might…”

 

Kirishima watches as they talk..he then hears Fourth Kind talking.

 

“Kid..you need to go now! You can’t handle this thing..I’m going to call back up..just get out of there..” Kirishima gulps and was about to get up..when the roof crumbles underneath him and he grunts in pain when he falls onto the floor.

 

Stain and Shigaraki stare before Stain grunts as he was kicked in the stomach.

 

Shigaraki laughs, “That piece of garbage..and the society that worships him..I wanna crush them all to dust.. That’s my conviction..and I’ll start with him..”

 

Kirishima was trying to get the breath back into him before pain reached his nervous system. Shigaraki smiles in glee and blood lust as he turns the brat arm into dust..that was before he was kicked in the back.

 

He thought it was Stain but to his surprise it was Jester… “Why you little Traitor!!! How dare you!!” He went to grab the remote but to his horror it wasn’t there..and he spotted it in Jester’s hand.

 

“Oh shit..” was the only thing he said as Jester crushed the remote in his hand.

 

With the remote destroyed, the chains around him stop glowing as they slide off. The mask cracks in the middle before breaking apart and falling off. Red eyes stare at the boy in sadness before grabbing a knife strap to his waist he cuts off the arm to stop the decaying from going any further. Shushing and making cooing sounds he takes the tie off and wraps it around the arms to stop the bleeding.

 

Kirishima blinks through tears in his eyes..the last thing he thought was..

 

_ This..this guy looks like Bakugou,”  _ before he passes out.

 

Shigaraki growls as he holds his shoulder, as he growls… “Jester…..”

 

Two bat-like wings flap out as the man growls, “My name..is Heliso..and I’m done being your pet!” Without another word he flies out of the hole smirking at the scream that the brat cried out. Looking down at the kid in his arms he growls.

 

“Don’t worry..I’m getting you help…just hold on…”

 

Shigaraki screams in anger, stomping on the phone. “Not only did you just give me new wounds after I just healed but you made me lose my pet!! Why don’t you take responsibility for what you did!”

 

“I was testing you….” Haruhi blinks as he stands up grabbing the laptop that Jester dropped down.

 

“ Our goals couldn’t be farther apart..but destroying the status quo..that's one thing we have in common. I was testing your sincerity. People show their true colors when death is staring them in the face.You are an odd one..but your will...I can see the seed of some warped conviction in you!”

 

I wonder what that seed will yield!”

 

Shigaraki glares at him….

* * *

 

**Gran Torino’s Place-5:00pm that evening**

 

“Uggggggg! The two young Titans groan in pain, their bodies twitching in pain. 

 

“Keep fighting me and you get bad habits..time for phase two..the actual internship…”

 

“Which means hunting down villains!”

 

Battra and Izuku blink as they follow Gran Torino down the street. “You really mean it?”

 

“Like I said you will develop bad habits in only fighting me so we need to pit you two against all different types. Don’t worry it won’t be as bad as what happened the last time you fought villains. But first we need to go to one of the big cities”

 

And that's how the group of three find themselves on the train. Izuku had her phone out..

 

“Maddie still not answering?” Izuku nods…

 

“I’m..I’m really worried..especially after my Gaia Dream…”

 

**_“Please remain seated..we are making an emergency stop…”_ **

 

Then to Izuku’s horror a hero crashed into the train, many people screamed.

 

But Izuku and Battra both pale..as someone jumps onto the train…”

 

“Nomu!”

 

_ “How is there a Nomu here!”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had..very much fun wrinting the I can't wait to be king..Izuku baby..your simba if he had a happy childhood without the evil uncle...
> 
> So yeah..Nomu and Stain Arc is next! Oh boy!!! Yeah hope you guys are ready for the wild ride that is to come!
> 
> also yep Jester is Helios..and as you can see..he had no choice..but he is free! The one good thing Stain has ever done...please don't kill me for hurting Kirishima...I'm sorry...
> 
> anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a reivew!!!


End file.
